


Здравствуй, меня зовут Смерть.

by Berkeley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 132,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существуют ли призраки на самом деле? А что, если они пришли в твой дом? Дверь откроется, и знакомый голос произнесет: «Здравствуй,…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к тексту  
> Артер Via Domus  
> http://viadomus.diary.ru/p169403379.htm  
> http://viadomus.diary.ru/p165843851.htm  
> http://viadomus.diary.ru/p163603269.htm

Часть первая.  
Сад расходящихся тропок. 

Пролог  
Дневники Учихи Саске. 

Запись от (…)  
Звучит глупо, но меня зовут Учиха Саске. На момент этой записи мне восемнадцать лет, и я учусь на первом курсе в Токё Дайгаку, или, как его еще называют, Тодай, на медицинском факультете.  
Мой отец - известный психотерапевт, получивший премию Дзиро Осараги за свою монографию «Японский язык и душа японцев», теперь кучка пепла, как и моя мать. Пожелтевшие фотографии на полке в гостиной, воспоминания, две белые могильные плиты, вот и все, что осталось от моих родителей.  
Я живу со своим братом, Учихой Итачи, частным детективом агентства «Седжуко Хой», на улице спящих дубов, есть в Токио такая улица. Говорят, желудей тут больше, чем жителей квартала. Из родственников у меня остался дядя - Учиха Мадара, который обменял японское гражданство на большой дом на берегу Северного Норвежского моря и утомительную работу в лице управляющего небольшой рыбодобывающей компании. Хм, Норвегия. Страна, ставшая мне домом на долгие два года, что я могу сказать о ней? В Норвегии все всегда связано с рыбой, еще в детстве я ненавидел этот запах, когда жил на летних каникулах на холодном, продуваемом ветрами берегу. Да, пожалуй, что нет ничего лучше, чем выйти в море и пуститься на охоту, когда морские холодные брызги падают на твое лицо, а ветер срывает шапку.  
Дядя говорит, что во мне проснулась морская душа, и я должен сказать спасибо ему, ведь благодаря вынужденному заточению я снова могу ходить. Он не только научил меня бороться, он сделал гораздо больше. Я стал именно тем, кто я есть, и я больше не боюсь.  
Еще недавно я сидел в инвалидном кресле, и мне неприятно вспоминать, каким трусом я был. За свои восемнадцать лет я видел многое. Я успел побывать и невменяемым, которого вечно занятые родители некогда заперли в психиатрическую клинику, и лучшим учеником школы, а вот сейчас я студент Тодай.  
На моем плече висела сумка, с нее невозмутимо смотрел бог смерти Рюук, его лицо било меня по бедру, заставляя крениться вправо, и вовсе не из-за учебников, - внутри сумки, запакованный, лежал ноутбук. Дурацкая привычка таскать его за собой, но привычки все, что у меня осталось.  
Солнечные очки я тоже ношу своим особенным способом, дужки лежат на ушах, но поднимаю их я не вверх, чтобы держать волосы, а опускаю вниз, и они висят у меня под подбородком. Вид у меня тот еще, а мне, собственно, все равно, я давно перестал обращать внимание на людей, можно сказать, выработанная временем защитная реакция. Когда на протяжении долгих лет вслед тебе доносится примерно одно и то же: «Фрик!», «Вот урод!», «Девочкам сюда ходу нет», научишься ставить барьеры между собой и окружающими.

Старый амулет на шее еще одна неотъемлемая часть меня, как ноутбук. Его мне подарил Мадара с уверениями, что лапка ворона обладает силой отгонять злых духов. Помню, я тогда решил, что дяде надо поменьше увлекаться вечерними шоу об экстрасенсах, или на худой конец, начать смотреть фильмы Дискавери о многообразии водного мира, а не вешать мне на шею сувенирную продукцию индейцев племени яки. Ну, это я тогда так думал, а сейчас…  
Спиной я чувствовал любопытные взгляды попадающихся мне на встречу студентов, они явно оценили мой вклад в положенную учебную форму Тодай. Ведь к обязательной жилетке с символом университета - листом гинкго, я предпочел добавить белые вельветовые джинсы с лейблом на задних карманах, фиолетовую водолазку с нашивками на левом рукаве и любимые мокасины. Хм, я забыл упомянуть о своем браслете. Он из змеиной кожи, и дорог он мне как память о самом счастливом времени в моей жизни, с внутренней стороны там имя. Имя человека, из-за которого я и вернулся в Токио.

Сегодня первое апреля, мой первый день в Университете. Когда я жил в Норвегии, мне было трудно привыкнуть к тому, что идти в школу надо осенью, ведь в Японии учебный год начинается весной.  
Куртку я оставил еще в машине, решил, что после прохлады скандинавских побережий не помешает немного солнца. Я ведь очень бледный и совсем не загораю. Глаза у меня черные и когда я был маленьким, мне казалось, что у меня совсем нет зрачков. Поэтому я часто стоял перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, все разглядывал свое отражение. Мне никогда не нравилась моя внешность, хотя она всегда привлекала девчонок всех возрастов, что вначале забавляло, затем напрягало, а потом… потом мне стало все равно.  
Сейчас перечитал написанное и понял: я совершенно не умею вести дневник, а записи по любому нужны.  
Итак. Тодай. Первое апреля 2009 года.  
Этот университет встретил меня запахом клея, пыли, дерева, и напомнил мне склеенного из картона осьминога с множеством щупалец. Вскоре после зачисления мне по почте переслали файл с правилами, списком литературы, и, разумеется, картой. Администрация Тодай уведомляла меня, что университет разделен на пять учебных корпусов: Хонго, Комаба, Касива, Сироканэ и Накано. Самый известный из всех кампус Хонго, расположенный в районе Бунко, туда я попаду не скоро. Так что на его красные ворота Акамон – визитную карточку Тодай, я могу еще долго любоваться издали.  
Новый корпус Касива в префектуре Тиба, там кафедры изучения космического излучения и физики твердых тел, хорошо, что там мне учиться не надо, слишком далеко. Пусть уж будущие физики изучают особенности Токийских пробок.  
Мне же предстояло два года провести в Комаба, что находится в Мэгуро-ку. Помимо аудиторий, где занимаются все без исключения первокурсники и второкурсники разных факультетов, здесь еще ряд различных НИИ и аспирантур. Когда-то на этом месте были охотничьи угодья семьи Токугава, а сейчас большое серое здание, больше похожее на муравейник. Шел я не спеша, путался в табличках и указателях, странное дело, после аудитории под номером восемь шел кабинет с табличкой тринадцать, так что при таком раскладе нужная мне аудитория « 17 А» могла оказаться где угодно. Поэтому не плохо для начала зайти и в туалет, куда я и направился, обнаружив классическую табличку с геометрическим мальчиком. Долго пробирался через толпу студентов, толкнул черную дверь и оказался в ярко освещенной туалетной комнате. Здесь было грязно, прикасаться тут к чему-либо мне жутко не хотелось, но делать было нечего. Я прошел вглубь туалета мимо писсуаров и без надежды на лучшее открыл дверь в первую кабинку. Там меня встретил вполне достойный унитаз, и я решил больше не испытывать судьбу, воспользоваться именно им.  
В туалете было тихо, был я один, и единственные звуки, что раздавались, издавал я сам. Честное слово, мне стало смешно.  
«Неужели я нашел самый невостребованный туалет в Тодай? Надо будет запомнить», - кажется, так я подумал, спуская воду. Все еще усмехаясь, я распахнул дверцу и замер в проеме кабинки.  
На стойке с утопленными в кафель раковинами на четвереньках сидело некое существо. Небольшое, размером примерно с трехгодовалого ребенка, безумно уродливое, с ярко-оранжевой кожей, зелеными бородавками и выпученными рыбьими глазами. Туалетный монстрик, страха он не вызывал, больше отвращение. Тщедушный, непонятно в чем душа держится, худые руки и острые коленки, черная пакля вместо волос и огромный жабий рот от уха до уха, с рядом мелких остреньких зубов как у рисованных гремлинов. Он был каким-то неправильным, таким как черви, что барахтаются в лужах после дождя. Я, когда маленький был, все любил их в мутной воде рассматривать. А потом Итачи сказал, что они гермафродиты, вот и это бесполое существо, похоже, из того же лагеря. Пока я стоял, уродец распахнул широкую пасть и выпустил длинный фиолетовый язык, толстый, широкий и скользкий. Этим языком он начал вылизывать грязную поверхность раковины, с большим рвением и утробно урча.  
Я хмыкнул. Никогда не думал, что встречу в грязном университетском туалете ака-наме или, как его еще называют, ака-небури - «слизывающего грязь» . Обычно существа эти предпочитают общественные бани, встречаются крайне редко, и в университетском туалете им точно делать нечего. Ведь слюна их ядовита, если же человек искупается в таком тазу, то язвами покроется все его тело. Ну, так пишет Торияма, а я привык ему верить.  
Так что я вышел из кабинки и нарочито громко хлопнул дверью. Существо же не обратило внимания на шум, продолжая свое занятие. Понятно, он ведь привык к тому, что невидим для людей.  
Но я-то не совсем обыкновенный…человек.  
\- Давно здесь живешь? – спросил я ака-наме. Екай замер, обычно духи сразу же понимают, что я их вижу. Но ака-наме, похоже, совсем молодой, если такое можно сказать о потусторонних силах.  
Он поднял свою уродливую голову, рыбьи глаза смотрели на меня с немым укором, ака-наме не умеют разговаривать, а потом он втянул мерзкий толстый язык в жабий рот.  
Я поправил сумку на плече и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Там отражался только я сам, стоящий в туалете.  
-Даю тебе три дня срока, чтобы убраться отсюда, - продолжил я наш разговор.  
Екай не двигался, продолжая таращится на меня, хоть бы кивнул, но я был уверен, он меня понимает.  
Так что я повернулся к нему спиной, совершенно не опасаясь. До людей этому существу нет дела, только до их грязи. Медленно пошел к двери, когда услышал в голове голос.  
-Зря ты вернулся, Саске.  
Голос этот, сиплый и сдавленный, был мне знаком. Я уверен, что слышал его раньше.  
Я обернулся, раковина была пуста, ака-наме ушел.  
«Очень плохо, что он знает мое имя», - вот, о чем я тогда подумал.  
(…….) 

 

Глава первая. 

Утро началось как всегда, с привычного крика.  
-Эй, Наруто, просыпайся, опоздаешь в университет! 

Одеяло медленно поползло вверх, скрывая золотистую макушку, обнажая пятки и щиколотки. Ветер, притаившийся в кроне растущего рядом с домом большого дуба, чьи ветви так часто стучались в окна спальни, проник в комнату и прохладными пальцами защекотал загорелую кожу, отчего ноги позорно сбежали под теплое одеяло, а ветерок пошел себе дальше гулять по комнате.  
Первое, чего он коснулся, был огромный ЖК монитор, что занимал практически всю стену напротив кровати. По бокам были стеллажи, где разноцветными цветами подмигивали корешки DVD дисков, колонки под потолком и по углам просто кричали о том, что хозяин комнаты обожает смотреть кино, причем громко и часто, количество дисков внушило бы уважение любому киноману.  
Под монитором валялась приставка, а по полу, словно черные змеи, струились провода, они то и тянулись от системного блока, спрятавшегося под письменным столом, к плазменной панели.  
Стол тоже имелся, но заваленный хламом, был похож на случайно оказавшегося в комнате индийского слона: тетрадки, учебники, оранжевый рюкзак, из недр которого торчал скрученный кусок ватмана. В глаза бросались сложенные из цветной бумаги самолетики, яркие ленты, замотанные в клубок, пара флэшек на шнурах, поднос с двумя чашками, вскрытым пакетом чипсов и бутылкой вишневой газировки.  
На всем этом бардаке гордо возлежал просто огромный рыжий кот с наглой мордой и настороженно подрагивающими кончиками пушистых ушей, зеленые глаза его были обращены на хозяина спальни, что сейчас спрятался под одеялом.  
\- Тому, кто рано встает, от папы не попадет! - тем временем раздалось уже за дверью. Ручка опустилась, и в комнату вошел мужчина.  
Был он чем-то похож на предводителя прайда африканских львов, его золотистая шевелюра давно требовала ножниц парикмахера. Тренированное тело угадывалось под деловым костюмом, голубые глаза на загорелом лице и улыбка, притаившаяся в уголках губ. На первый взгляд трудно было сказать, сколько ему лет, только морщинки у глаз и мудрость, притаившаяся во взгляде, говорила о том, что мужчина отнюдь не так молод, как кажется.  
-Наруто, - сказал он, и, подойдя к постели, потянулся к одеялу, чтобы стянуть его с головы спящего. Но коварно притаившийся провод обвил его ноги, и он, запнувшись, рухнул в кровать. Хозяин комнаты завопил от боли под одеялом. Бежевые простыни стали полем для эпохальной битвы с использованием тяжелых орудий и диверсионных ударов, мелькали руки, ноги и розовые пятки. Кот невозмутимо зевнул, взмахнул пушистым хвостом, скидывая бумажные самолетики на бордовый ковер. Похоже, утренние побудки в виде битв всех времен и народов были здесь привычным делом.  
-А нормально разбудить не можешь? Каждый раз, пап, когда ты меня будишь, ты или падаешь, или проливаешь чай, или еще что-то выдумываешь, – недовольно пробурчал молодой парень, выбираясь из-под отца. 

– В прошлый раз вообще прислал сюда Шику с его псом. Тотору боится собак и думает, что самое безопасное место - моя голова. Я неделю ходил с исцарапанным лицом, - продолжил утреннее бурчание молодой парень, усаживаясь на развороченной постели. 

Намикадзе Минато тоже сел и улыбнулся, вспоминая то злополучное утро, когда в спальню сына ворвался Манту. Тотору, что предпочитал заваленный стол Наруто корзине в гостиной, со страху спасая свои килограммы меха, профессионально приземлился прямо на лицо парня, запуская острые коготки в щеки любимого хозяина. Так младший Намикадзе не кричал даже тогда, когда Минато водил его к стоматологу вырывать больной зуб. 

Наруто вообще тяжело вставал по утрам, вечерами парень подрабатывал гидом по Токио для иностранных туристов. И отец волновался, сможет ли он совмещать свою работу с учебой в университете. Сын потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, все же за последний год парень подрос, и теперь еще сильнее походил на своего отца. Открытое лицо, смеющиеся глаза, кожа цвета светлой бронзы и удивительно теплая улыбка. Когда Наруто улыбался, казалось, что он разгоняет все тени. Он был высоким парнем, хорошо сложенным, с широкими плечами, мускулистой грудью. Удивительная сила и обаяние исходили от блондина и люди тянулись к нему, как цветы тянутся к солнцу на своих тоненьких стебельках.  
Не раз смеясь, парень рассказывал, как отбивался от страстных иностранных клиенток, что, увидев молодого гида, смущали его различными предложениями, и Минато все же хорошо знал своего сына, чтобы быть уверенным, что отбивался тот отнюдь не от всех, периодически терпя приятные поражения.  
Клиентки, они ведь разными бывают. Часто прогулки с туристами затягивались до поздней ночи, люди просто не хотели отпускать парня, прося его еще немного рассказать о Токио. 

-Если еще раз приду с синяками в офис, меня точно выгонят,- насмешливо сказал Наруто, запуская руку под подушку. Секунда, и заветный пульт в руках, немного музыки с утра, да желательно погромче, стопроцентная гарантия того, что уже не заснешь.

-Наруто, необходимости в твоей работе нет. Ты можешь бросить ее в любой момент,- отозвался Минато, отбирая пульт из рук сына, ему хотелось еще немного поболтать, прежде чем они расстанутся. 

-Давай пошевеливайся, а то опоздаешь в университет. И не забудь взять коробку с образцами для Анко, – сказал он, поднимаясь с постели, держа в руках заветный пульт от монитора.  
Наруто вздохнул и опустился назад на подушки, был он по-прежнему сонным и казался безмятежным. И Минато в очередной раз подумал о том, что сын взял его внешность, но душа его оставалась душой его матери. Сейчас он был больше похож на Кушину, когда та словно замирала, обдумывая ту или иную ситуацию.

-Да, не забуду. Ты уже уходишь?- спросил Наруто отца. 

Его такие же яркие, как и у самого Минато, голубые глаза, сейчас смотрели печально. Намикадзе часто уезжал в командировки. Он занимал высокую должность в медиа–холдинге, отвечая за проверку дочерних предприятий. И хотя эта работа позволяла им вдвоем жить безбедно, но страстью отца был дизайн. В свободное время Минато занимался тем, что проектировал интерьеры, правда, делал это бесплатно и для друзей. Одним из заказчиков и была Анко, что жила в конце квартала. Всю последнюю неделю отец занимался эскизами для ее ванной комнаты. Отец был веселым увлеченным человеком, но в его сердце всегда будет огромная дыра. Ее невозможно заполнить ни работой, ни его увлеченностью дизайном, иногда Наруто казалось, что даже ему не под силу заставить сомкнуться края этой раны. Раны от смерти его матери - Узумаки Кушины.  
После ее смерти прошло ни много, ни мало шесть лет, но Кушина оставалась в доме повсюду. Ее настроение, ее любовь, ее тень в белом рояле, что стоял посреди гостиной в цветущих орхидеях, в картинах на стенах. Казалось, мама просто уехала с тем, чтобы когда-нибудь вернутся. Это Кушина принесла в дом Тотору, еще котенком, маленьким, рыжим, с раненным боком. Она подобрала его у входа в метро, когда собаки пытались растерзать загнанное в ловушку животное. С тех пор кот панически боялся собак, в поисках спасения запрыгивая Наруто на голову. А, учитывая, что кормили Тотору хорошо и привычке своей он не изменил, иногда парень думал, что однажды толстый рыжий кот точно оставит его без головы.  
Наруто помнил голубой плащ матери, весь в грязи и крови животного, и торчащую голову котенка с дикими безумными глазами. Помнил, как они вдвоем, сидя на корточках в их ванной, обрабатывали рану, перевязывали, стягивая бинтами маленькое тельце, видел слезы, падающие с глаз Кушины на ее руки, крепко держащие вырывающегося котенка.  
Его мать была удивительным человеком, по странной причине она не замечала зла в людях. В каждом, даже самом закоренелом преступнике, видела не монстра в теле человека, а израненного котенка, как их Тотору.  
Наруто навсегда запомнит тот день, когда один из бывших пациентов его матери убежит из больницы, пройдет несколько сотен километров только с тем, чтобы добраться до их дома. Сколько он ждал один в опускающейся на город тьме, прячась с топором в живой изгороди, что заменяла им забор… никто этого не узнает.  
Кушина вернется домой поздно вечером. Оставит машину во дворе и пойдет по засыпанной гравием дорожке к светящимся окнам. Остановится и улыбнется, ведь из открытого окна гостиной доносилась знакомая мелодия. Наруто играл на рояле их любимую песню о том, как уставшие старатели возвращаются домой и как добрый дух-зонтик спрячет их от сильного дождя. Она подпоет ее громко, и сын услышит голос матери. Вскочит из-за рояля и подбежит к окну, увидит мать, улыбающуюся и поющую, с букетом белых роз в руках. Веселую и счастливую.

На его глазах. Она погибнет на его глазах. Внезапно появится изломанная тень, смазанные движения как на замедленной съемке, такие словно оператор хочет сэкономить пленку, странный, словно бы глухой хруст, и тишина. Лезвие в сумерках, самого рокового удара он так и не увидит. Просто Кушина, нелепо, смешно, кулем осядет на землю.  
Наруто заорет, страшно, истошно, дико. Он запомнит, как бежал, как от его страшного крика из кухни выскочит отец, как был – в смешном фартуке с оборочками и сковородой с чем-то жарящимся в руке. Распахнется входная дверь, он увидит убийцу, стоящего над его матерью.  
Кровь будет везде, на любимом мамином голубом плаще, в мягких волосах и зеленом платье, на гравии, кровавые слезы на белых розах.

А тварь, убившая его мать, начнет смеяться, сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче. И такая будет первобытная радость в этом истерическом смехе, что это все и изменит. Там, глубоко внутри, прозвучит сигнал, словно кто-то нажмет на красную кнопку, станет удивительно легко и мысли исчезнут, он набросится на него, как обезумевший зверь, опрокидывая на землю, вырывая топор, пытается добраться до горла. Не соображает и не слышит - не чувствует. А взрослая туша под ним нелепо дергается, пытается перевернуться, подмять…почему-то не получается.

И только выбежавший отец, его смешной отец со сковородой, оттащит его от уже задыхающегося демона.  
Пустые глаза как у неживой куклы и дергающийся кадык под пальцами будут еще долго преследовать Наруто в кошмарах.  
Парень прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуться в настоящее. Это только сон. Дурной сон.  
Минато серьезно кивнул, не догадываясь о мыслях сына. Бежевые занавески всколыхнулись от нового порыва ветра, ветви старого дуба вновь коснулись оконного стекла. 

-Справишься тут сам? В это раз меня не будет три дня,- спросил отец, и непонятная тревога проснулась в его сердце. Он бросил внимательный взгляд на Наруто, странное дело, хотя он не раз оставлял сына одного, на этот раз уезжать не хотелось.  
Парень кивнул, разглядывая деревянные балки над головой.  
-Конечно, справлюсь, – усмехнулся он,- три дня, это всего лишь три дня. - Наруто поднял вверх большой палец правой руки. - Шика поживет у меня?  
Отец улыбнулся, подошел к нему и взлохматил волосы.  
-Без вопросов.  
Тотору жалобно мяукнул и спрыгнул со стола, разговоры разговорами, но это не причина, чтобы пропустить завтрак. 

Наруто вышел из дома, закрыл на ключ дверь и сбежал с крыльца. Сегодня было солнечно и тепло. Он подошел к старенькой мазде и открыл багажник, осторожно укладывая сумку с кафельными изразцами для ванной Анко. Солнце приятно грело спину, затянутую в белую рубашку.  
-Эй, Наруто, хочешь в первый же день получить замечание?- послышался за своей спиной насмешливый женский голос.  
Узумаки обернулся и увидел высокого парня с темными волосами, забранными в хвост и флегматичным выражением лица, держащего за руку жгучую блондинку. Она улыбалась, обнажая в улыбке ровные белые зубы. Яманако Ино гордилась своей белозубой улыбкой, ее отец был стоматологом. А так как любовь Наруто к сладкому не знала границ, то с отцом девушки он встречался так же часто, как и с ней самой. Может, поэтому он и не любил Ино, что только один ее вид напоминал Узумаки зубоврачебное кресло, но скорей всего причина была в Шикамару. Еще в старших классах Яманако решила, что Шикамару вполне подойдет на роль ее парня, а тот согласился.  
И теперь Наруто приходилось видеть Ино так же часто, как и своего друга. А, учитывая злобный и самодовольный характер девицы, она стала объектом постоянных шуток со стороны Узумаки.  
\- А как же, конечно, хочу, боюсь, правда, если ты будешь рядом, меня вообще не заметят. Твой набедренный пояс сведет всех с ума, - нахально усмехнулся Наруто, откровенно разглядывая ноги девушки.

Свято уверенная в собственной неотразимости Ино обожала чужое внимание. Но сегодня в искусстве раздевания она превзошла саму себя.  
Белая рубашка и синяя жилетка со значком Тодай, короткая, словно бы кукольная фиолетовая юбка в складку, такие же фиолетовые балетки и распущенные белокурые волосы. Куколка. Красивая белокурая безмозглая куколка, которую хотелось прижать к ближайшей стенке от души трахнуть. Наруто тихо вздохнул и отвел глаза, ему было жаль друга.  
-Что ты понимаешь в моде?! – отозвалась Ино, с улыбкой разглядывая Наруто.  
Тот уже закрыл багажник и оперся руками о машину, нарочно выставляя себя на обозрение, словно знал о том, как ей нравится смотреть на него.  
И это была правда, Ино действительно питала слабость к Узумаки. Глаза девушки с неприкрытым желанием рассматривали его фигуру, белая рубашка только сильнее подчеркивала загорелую кожу, верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, притягивая взгляд прямо туда, еще глубже в золотистый жар, где билась жилка. Сильный, загорелый, с мускулами, так и играющими под кожей. Рельефный живот, ни капли жира… Ино тяжело сглотнула, насмешливый ублюдок был чертовски привлекателен и прекрасно об этом знал. Она разочарованно поджала губы - столько усилий и все прахом - Ино уже откровенно любовалась и ничего не могла с этим поделать, парень весь словно золотистый гепард: горячий, красивый, а еще чертовски опасный. Это она уже тоже поняла. И была еще татуировка. Красно-черный дракон, как живой извивался на левом боку, а голова с распахнутой пастью скалилась из-под левого соска. Ино видела ее только однажды, еще в выпускном классе, случайно заглянув в класс, когда Наруто переодевался. Зато потом его загорелое тело стало любимым участником ее горячих фантазий.  
Непроизвольно она поджала нижнюю губу, закусывая ее зубами.  
Рукава рубашки были закатаны по локоть, обнажая мускулистые руки. Голубые джинсы с низкой посадкой обтягивали стройные ноги и великолепную – тут Ино подавила вздох, вспомнив эту, еще одну вселенскую несправедливость - и очень соблазнительную задницу.  
Наруто понимающе усмехнулся. Ублюдок не сводил с нее глаз, стоял, словно намеренно демонстрируя самого себя, и смеялся над ней. Девушка нахмурилась, неужели он знает, как он на нее действует. Может, именно поэтому она и задирает его, просто чтобы он обратил на нее внимание. Наруто. Разве его поймешь?  
Притом, что Узумаки весь на виду и даже не пытается скрывать своих чувств, Яманако Ино была уверена, в этом теле есть и другой Наруто. И ей очень хотелось увидеть его хотя бы раз.  
\- Джинсы самые верные друзья студента, туда может поместиться до тридцати шпаргалок. Проверено временем,- улыбнулся Наруто, отлепляясь от машины и открывая заднюю дверь для друзей.  
-Ну что ты застыл, Шика? Поехали, мне еще к Анко надо заскочить!- нахмурился Наруто, обращаясь к Шикамару, тот снова не обратил внимания на их с Ино переглядывания. «Когда ж ты заметишь, что твоя девушка отнюдь не прочь затащить меня в постель?» - подумал Наруто, смотря в ту же сторону, что и друг. И не поверил своим глазам.  
Через три дома от них, во дворе, стояли две машины. Ярко-красная тойота, машина Итачи-сана, а рядом с ней поблескивала капотом, до боли, до  
судорог, знакомая синяя Хонда Цивик.  
Наруто втянул воздух, теперь понятно, почему Шикамару нет дела до поведения подружки.  
-Думаешь, он? - Спросил Наруто, хлопая дверью машины.  
-Возможно, - отозвался Шикамару. Они переглянулись. И Шикамару ни капли не удивился хищной улыбке, промелькнувшей на лице Наруто.  
\- Сейчас проверим. Ничто же не мешает нам зайти и узнать как там наш старый друг?!- усмехнулся блондин и кивнул головой в сторону самого большого особняка в квартале.  
-Ага,- также невозмутимо отозвался друг, - проверим.  
-Ино, не суйся!- приказал Наруто не терпящим возражений тоном.  
Шикамару отпустил пальцы девушки и под ее озадаченным взглядом двое парней перешли на другую сторону улицы, устремляясь к дому.  
Шли быстро и молчали. Шикамару бросил любопытный взгляд на взволнованного блондина. Но говорить что- либо не стоило.  
Они поднялись на крыльцо, и Наруто нажал на звонок. Они ждали не долго, дверь им открыл высокий мрачный мужчина с ледяным выражением равнодушных глаз, идеально подходящим его строгому деловому костюму. Молча рассматривая незваных гостей, хозяин дома чуть заметно склонил голову к плечу, качнув длинными волосами, собранными в хвост. Две тонкие морщинки у глаз и уголки опущенных губ придавали его лицу строгое и вместе с тем словно бы печальное выражение, какое нередко можно увидеть на лицах молодых выпускников духовных школ.  
Но от Шикамару не укрылась злость, что промелькнула в черных глазах, когда хозяин дома узнал Наруто.  
-Итачи-сан, - сказал блондин, - машина Саске во дворе. Скажите, он дома, можно его увидеть?!  
-Доброе утро, Наруто-кун, - ответил мужчина, выйдя на крыльцо, закрыл за собой дверь. - Скажи мне, ты давно был в больнице?  
Шикамару видел, как побледнел его друг, и сжались его кулаки.  
-Какого черта, Итачи-сан?! Скажите мне, Саске дома? Он вернулся?- Наруто смотрел яростно, еле сдерживаясь. И Нара прекрасно понимал его состояние.  
-Я думаю, Саске был бы рад нас видеть,- вмешался Шикамару, вставая ближе к Наруто, касаясь своим плечом плеча парня. Подбадривая, мол, я с тобой.  
Инквизиторский взгляд Итачи скользил по лицу Наруто, скорей всего, он прикидывал, что из реквизита борцов с дьяволом подошло бы ему для изгнания Узумаки со своего крыльца.

-Наруто-кун, предупреждаю тебя еще раз, если ты приблизишься к Саске ближе, чем на десять метров, твой отец будет соскребать тебя с асфальта очень-очень долго,- сказал он, театрально выделяя каждое слово. 

-Вы не имеете права, - Наруто и не думал отступать, даже когда его схватили за ворот рубашки и подтянули вверх.  
От ярости, исходящей от этих двоих, Шикамару непроизвольно крякнул. Плохо дело, если их так встречают. Итачи-сан не простил Наруто. 

-Вот на это право я как раз имею, Наруто-кун. Не будь Минато твоим отцом, собирали бы тебя всей улицей. Если не хочешь это проверить, то оставь моего брата в покое. И запомни, Наруто-кун, это в последний раз, когда я говорю с тобой по-хорошему, - прошипев это, Итачи с презрением отшвырнул его. Дверь захлопнулась. А они так и остались стоять перед дверью.  
-Уходим, - позвал Шикамару, кладя руку на плечо другу, что с яростью смотрел на закрытую дверь.  
-Наруто, уходим, - повторил Нара и потянул его за рубашку с крыльца. Блондин нехотя подчинился. Они спустились с крыльца и пока шли к машине, Наруто несколько раз оглядывался назад, ожидая в одном из окон увидеть знакомую встрепанную макушку. Но, как и глаза слепца, те были пусты.  
-Наруто, пока Итачи дома, он не даст нам встретиться с Саске. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, - ободряюще сказал Шикамару по дороге к машине.  
Наруто кивнул, оглядываясь в последний раз. Но дом Учих и не подумал открыть свою тайну. Сердце в груди билось с надрывом.  
«Ты же простил меня, Саске?  
Ведь так…так?»

Послесловие

Тодай-Государственный Токийский Университет

Дзиро Осараги-литературная премия

Ака-наме, буквально означает«слизывающий грязь» появляется в грязных общественных банях, где питается антисанитарией, вылизывая тазы

Обакэ- общее название всех призраков в японской мифологии. Обакэ делятся на юрей –неупокоенные души и ёкай–монстры. Ёкай, как наши домовые,лешие и ака-намэ - это ёкай.  
Юрей- это застывшие неупокоенные души, жаждующие мести. В японском потустороннем мире есть такое понятие как трасформация. Говоря грубо, обакэ это трасформация, изменение и превращение, переход из одного состояния в другое.Обакэ может быть из плоти и крови. Не обязательно клочки протоплазмы рассеянные в пространстве. Вы спросите что за бред и как понять кто перед тобой, человек или обакэ. Обакэ в отличие от человека может переходить из одного состояния в другое. Вообще японцев пугают совершенно иные вещи, чем европейцев. Для японца страшна модификация привычных форм, вы никогда не задумывали когда смотрели японские ужастики, отчего у них духи вылезают из микроволновок и телевизоров, телефонах…именно непривычный вид привычных вещей вызывает в японском сознании страх.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Существуют ли призраки на самом деле? А что, если они пришли в твой дом? Дверь откроется, и знакомый голос скажет: «Здравствуй...».

Глава вторая. 

Дневники Учихи Саске.   
Запись от (… ) 

Это была моя первая ошибка в Тодай. Мне бы задуматься, откуда у ака-наме такие способности к телепатии, а я не придал этому особого значения. Просто привык к тому, что духов в моей жизни больше, чем живых людей.   
«Да и здесь я тоже отличился. Из всех туалетов Тодай выбрать тот, который посещает дух. Интересно, это везение или судьба? В любом случае, у меня есть тема для первого письма Мадаре», - я не спеша шел по корпусу, плутая в коридорах.  
Наконец, за последним поворотом я нашел нужную мне аудиторию. Больше классов не было, только высокая арка и переход в соседнее здание. На массивной двери висела аккуратная табличка – «преподаватель, кандидат наук Якуши Кабуто». Пожав плечами, я медленно повернул ручку двери вниз и вошел. Меня встретила большая и светлая лаборатория, парт немного, а те, что были, стояли друг от друга на большом расстоянии, с белыми столешницами и аккуратно разложенными на них стопками книг.   
Очень чисто и прохладно, окна в кабинете были распахнуты настежь, словно хозяин кабинета задался целью выморозить все живое. Я оглянулся в поисках любителя свежего воздуха и обнаружил его за высокой черной кафедрой, словно за постаментом.  
Преподаватель стоял, склонив голову, и сосредоточенно перебирал какие-то бумаги, не обращая внимания на очки, опасно сползшие на самый кончик длинного носа. Спокойное лицо, без тени эмоций, совершенно невыразительное и не запоминающееся, встретил бы случайно на улице – прошел бы мимо, не узнал, но он подходил к своему стерильному кабинету - эдакое безликое приложение. От холода я невольно поежился, когда-то я читал, что человеческий мозг бывает наиболее активным именно при низких температурах, обостряется внимательность, и лучше усваиваются знания. Если следовать этой теории, не стоило удивляться оживлению среди студентов при моем появлении, это все последствия активной работы мозга.  
Стоять на пороге дольше было глупо, поэтому я быстро прошел к свободной парте и бросил сумку на соседний стул, чтобы рядом со мной никто не сел. Спину жгло от чужих взглядов, наверно, поэтому я больше и уважаю духов, чем людей, им все равно как я выгляжу. Так, надо отвлечься, не разглядывать же этих обсуждающих меня идиотов, в самом-то деле. Я взял с парты первую попавшуюся книгу. Опасения мои подтвердились, за веселой обложкой прятался очередной заумный учебник.  
Если честно, то я был удивлен, когда увидел в своем расписании анатомию. Ведь в учебном плане этот курс, как и все профилирующие предметы, начинался на втором году обучения. Первые два года мне предстояло зубрить вместе со всеми высшую математику, японский язык, историю и что там еще учат первокурсники. Интересная у них тут система обучения - первый и второй курсы всех факультетов обучаются вместе, и только потом идет разделение на группы и подгруппы. Химия, как и анатомия, должна была начаться на третьем курсе, а тут учебник, да еще и углубленный курс изучения. Недоумевая, я листал страницы, раз за разом натыкаясь на яркие иллюстрации. Я настолько увлекся, что не заметил, как прозвенел звонок, и очнулся только, услышав:

\- Доброе утро. Что же, начнем. Итак, мое имя Якуши Кабуто. И как вы уже догадались, читать курс углубленного изучения анатомии и физиологии человека вам буду я.  
«Хм, информация для особо умных, - я поднял голову и теперь смотрел на преподавателя, - а то нам непонятно какого черта ты здесь торчишь».

Надо бы привыкнуть к тому, как я вечно ошибаюсь, оценивая людей, мистер Антарктида больше не казался бесцветным приложением, было в нем нечто ускользающее от меня. Странный тип, высокий и седовласый, с неприятными глазами, в очень дорогом костюме. Сняв очки, он пристально разглядывал класс, вскоре очередь дошла и до меня, заметив книгу в моих руках, преподаватель понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Практика, разумеется, тоже будет, - многозначительно добавил он, хоть я и не склонен к неврастении, но тут мне стало не по себе. Я попытался встретиться с ним взглядом, но тот, нацепив очки, уже рассматривал что-то в глубине кабинета.  
\- Хочу сразу отметить несколько нюансов моего преподавания. Во-первых, вы должны знать, что ваша группа будет заниматься отдельно от других студентов и этот курс - исключение из общего ряда дисциплин,- слово «исключение» он тщательно интонировал.   
А вот это уже интересно.   
Отдельно от других - именно то, что мне надо.   
Кстати, голос у него приятный, тихий и вкрадчивый. Хорошая дикция, но взгляд… словно лягушку препарирует, а не лекцию читает. 

-Предупреждая ваши вопросы, сразу отвечу: это связано с повышенным уровнем сложности предмета, - Кабуто дипломатично улыбнулся и указал на учебники на партах. 

\- Наша программа будет сильно отличаться от того курса анатомии, что изучают все остальные первокурсники. Как вы знаете, в этот класс попали только те студенты, чьи оценки на экзаменах были самыми высокими. Но уверяю вас, я буду очень требователен, и если я замечу, что вы не справляетесь с материалом, то вы будете переведены в общую группу. Я советую вам не пропускать занятия и проявить усердие в изучении курса. 

Его размеренную речь прервал жуткий грохот за дверью, словно мимо аудитории грузно топало на водопой стадо бегемотов. Лекция прервалась, Кабуто поправил очки и теперь пристально смотрел на ручку двери, которая медленно опускалась. В проеме нерешительно замерла, смущенная всеобщим вниманием, невысокая розоволосая девушка в нелепой короткой юбке и зеленой кофте. Я помню, даже головой помотал, настолько растерялся, узнав шумного пришельца, вернее, пришелицу. Никак не ожидал увидеть ее здесь… Одной рукой она прижимала к груди стопку учебников, а в другой держала сумку с оборванными ручками.   
Я все еще надеялся, что это не она и у меня галлюцинации, акклиматизация, да что угодно. Просто не мог я поверить, что из всех университетов в Японии она выбрала Тодай. Так что везением в моем случае не пахло и вовсе. Этот подарок из прошлого, оглядываясь по сторонам, наконец, заметил и меня.  
О, Ками-сама, она покраснела.   
Вот теперь я даже не сомневался, что сядет она именно ко мне, собственно, так и получилось.  
Выражение нежности на ее кукольном лице меня расстроило, мне казалось, она забыла обо мне, но я ошибался. Странно, но равнодушие куда чаще вызывает у нас ответные эмоции, чем вот такая слепая привязанность.  
Я же никогда не давал ей надежды на то, что она займет место моей подружки, впрочем, сам вариант наличия подружки в моей жизни был крайне сомнителен. Да уж…кажется, я смутился.  
Пришлось убрать свою сумку со стула и изображать из себя страуса, делая вид, что я ее не помню. Ну, хоть с мыслями успею собраться. Она же, не отрывая от меня по-детски изумленного взгляда, тем временем шумно плюхнулась на соседний стул, крепко прижимая к груди свои дурацкие книжки. О, наконец-то догадалась высыпать их на стол.   
\- Саске-кун, я и не знала, что ты вернулся в Токио, - услышал я ее взволнованный голос, - здорово, что мы будем учиться вместе, - тихий шепот почти не напрягал, в отличие от острого аромата ее духов. Она пахла сиренью, а я ненавижу этот запах.  
Девушка бросила любопытный взгляд на мои ноги под столом, тем самым раздражая меня еще больше.   
-Значит, это правда. Итачи-сан говорил, что ты поправился, - жарко зашептала она.   
-Сакура, я хочу послушать лекцию. Ты не против, э?- пресек я ее словесный поток и отодвинулся подальше.  
Женщина, зачем надо выливать на себя полфлакона? 

Якуши Кабуто бросил недовольный взгляд на нас и снова заговорил.

\- Что же, продолжим. Итак, можете пока не записывать, - с усмешкой произнес преподаватель. И, разумеется, после этого заявления все зашуршали тетрадками и стали прилежно строчить.  
\- Анатомия, если переводить с греческого, означает «an» –вверх и «tom» — режу. Анатомия человека, как вы знаете, - это раздел биологии, изучающий морфологию человеческого организма, его систем и органов. Первые упоминания о строении человеческого тела встречаются у древних египтян. Еще врач Имхотеп в двадцать седьмом веке до нашей эры описал некоторые органы и их функции. Вторым письменным источником является древнекитайский тракт «Нейцзин», там упоминается сердце, печень, легкое и другие человеческие органы. И, наконец, самая известная индийская книга «Аюрведа», что означает «Знание Жизни», в которой впервые выделена взаимосвязь нервной системы, типов телосложения и темперамента человека. Книга эта одна из первых книг древнего мира, раскрывающая тайны головного мозга, - на этой фразе Кабуто удостоил меня очередного профессионального взгляда.   
А плевать, можешь сколько угодно смотреть, принципиально записывать такой бред не стану.   
Увлеченно конспектируя, Сакура своей старательностью внезапно напомнила мне другого старого знакомого. Я поморщился, отгоняя болезненные воспоминания. 

-Большое влияние на развитие анатомии как науки оказали греческие ученые. Первым греческим анатомом и врачом считается Алкемеон Кротонский, – диктовал Кабуто, а я смотрел на книги Сакуры, с каждым новым названием убеждаясь, что у нее все те же предметы, что и у меня. Только этого не хватало. «А ведь она не будет держать рот на замке, - как-то очень спокойно понял я, - и обязательно расскажет, что я учусь вместе с ней». Я вздохнул: рано или поздно мы бы встретились... Просто надо быть готовым к разговору, вот и все.  
Голос Кабуто убаюкивал, да я и не слушал его, все больше разглядывая исподтишка Сакуру. Она не изменилась. Чужая девочка не из моей сказки.   
Она была одной из тех, кого я не понимал, да и не хотел понимать. Как тогда, в нашу последнюю встречу, Сакура сидела, застыв лицом, судорожно сжимая кулаки напротив больничной койки. Она и Итачи единственные, кого пускали ко мне в палату. И как же я возненавидел ее тогда, ее и ее чертовую жалость.  
К реальности меня вернул Кабуто, для разнообразия включивший, наконец, висевшую над доской плазменную панель.  
Я смотрел на мелькающие на экране лица и отчаянно пытался не вспоминать, вот только Сакура все так же сидела рядом, словно заноза, заставляя переживать все снова и снова. А я-то наивно полагал, что прошлое в прошлом. Размечтался! Как бы упорно я не пытался заставить себя слушать лекцию известных светил, рассказывающих об исследованиях головного мозга, все равно все возвращалось на круги своя и в голову настойчиво лезли мысли и вопросы, от которых хотелось попросту сдохнуть.  
Я смотрел на экран, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме, чувствуя себя под любопытным взглядом Сакуры рождественским подарком.  
С одной стороны ее любопытство вполне понятно, я и правда сильно изменился, но эта ее детская привычка пожирать меня глазами или касаться словно бы невзначай под столом, по-прежнему с легкостью выводила меня из себя.

 

Казалось, эта лекция никогда не закончится, Сакура вплотную придвинулась ко мне, и запах этой чертовой сирени снова пытал мой бедный нос. Наконец спасительный звонок, я с облегчением потянулся за сумкой, собираясь как можно быстрее убраться из аудитории, но она схватила меня за локоть.  
-Саске, - зеленые глаза смотрели с такой надеждой, а мне стало и грустно, и смешно. 

-Сакура, ты так и не научилась сдерживаться, не так ли? - я выразительно посмотрел на девичьи пальцы, мявшие рукав моей водолазки. Она поняла все без слов и отпустила меня.   
\- Я просто хотела сказать, что я очень рада тебя видеть, Саске–кун. Я надеюсь, мы сможем снова стать друзьями, – сказала она, заглядывая мне в лицо.   
-Я понял, Сакура. Но друзья мне не нужны. Мата, - я отвернулся и направился к двери, чувствуя на себе не только взгляд девушки, но и преподавателя. Здрасьте, приехали. А этому что нужно?  
Выйдя из класса, я попытался сообразить, где же будет проходить следующая лекция, совсем не простое занятие, если учитывать запутанность местных коридоров. Расслабился, наверное, именно поэтому, когда я услышал позади себя знакомый сильный голос, сердце кольнуло в груди и меня не стало.  
\- Са-а-кура-чан, - так идиотски растягивать имена мог только он. – А давай встречаться, Са-а-кура-чан. Я тебя любить буду, даже когда у тебя шоколад кончится, у тебя ведь есть шоколад? Я же знаю, что есть! Знаю, знаю!

Все еще не веря, я замер, боясь обернуться. Ками-сама, не сейчас. Слишком рано. Подавив подступающую тошноту и ярость, я достал наушники и сделал музыку погромче, стараясь заглушить этот теплый голос. Усилием воли заставил сделать себя шаг вперед, потом еще один и еще, скрываясь в толпе студентов. Сейчас я не готов, Наруто. Но мы обязательно встретимся. Вот увидишь.

(….) 

-Наруто, только ты можешь заснуть на первой же лекции, - укоризненно заметила Ино, пнув блондина острым каблуком под столом.   
-Черт, Ино!   
Узумаки поднял встрепанную голову с учебника, на котором так сладко проспал полтора часа, и уставился на девушку. Та улыбнулась, на щеке парня явственно проступали заглавные буквы «И М Ц», похоже, дорогое издание Истории Мировых Цивилизаций на сей раз использовали не по назначению.  
«Сучка», - определился Узумаки, с трудом сдерживая желание потереть поврежденную конечность и одаривая Ино фирменной ослепительной улыбкой. Мстительное выражение на лице блондинки сменилось недоумением. Неужели ей показалось, каблук соскользнул и ублюдок ничего не почувствовал.   
Шикамару же продолжал спать с открытыми глазами или делал вид, что спит, не обращая внимания на суету вокруг себя. И хотя лекция уже закончилась, остаточные флюиды все еще пребывали в воздухе, погружая слабых духом студентов в сон, больше похожий на летаргию.

С первых убаюкивающих фраз преподавателя Наруто с удивлением обнаружил, что его голова опускается все ниже и ниже, обретая временный приют в объятиях пухлого учебника и без дальнейших задержек отбывая в царство Морфея, где уже благополучно пребывал Шикамару.   
Получив вполне ожидаемую поддержку со стороны Узумаки, они образовали приличный дуэт, музыкально посапывая и чуть слышно всхрапывая, когда убаюкивающий голос лектора неожиданно смолкал.  
Те, кто не знал Нара Шикамару, мог бы решить, что из-за своего отношения к учебе, опозданиям и сну на задних партах ему суждено вечно волочиться в хвосте, встречаться со страшными девчонками, учиться в захудалом колледже и ездить на старой машине. Но нет, на выпускных экзаменах флегматик обошел даже отличницу Сакуру. На все вопросы удивленной публики Шикамару отвечал так: «Знания лучше усваиваются, когда мозг человека пребывает в безмятежном состоянии. Для особо тупых поясняю - спит».   
Впрочем, похоже, эта система обучения подходила только ему, так что в отличие от Наруто и Ино он нисколько не удивился, увидев свое имя в списке будущих студентов Тодай. Соответственно, и в университете Нара следовал своей стратегии, отправляя мозг в безмятежное состояние и получая знания наиболее приятным способом.  
Оставшейся в одиночестве Ино ничего не оставалось делать, как, нацепив маску отличницы, радостно поглощать знания и конспектировать лекцию, время от времени бросая яростные взгляды на счастливых парней.  
В ее белокурой вздорной голове проносились сотни мыслей, и все они были о мести.  
Поэтому Узумаки стоило быть благодарным за этот пинок, ведь еще полчаса назад Ино совершенно серьезно размышляла над тем, как бы случайно не прищемить ему дверцей машины кое-что совершенно ненужное, вернее, с его-то точки зрения как раз нужное, можно сказать, даже совершенно необходимое, вот только добраться до этой стратегической части тела у Ино никак не получалось. Ну и нечего ему там болтаться совершенно без дела. 

-Наруто, с добрым утром, солнышко, - елейно пропела она. – Может, пора бросить тусоваться по ночам с клиентами, если на занятиях без конца вырубает?- с томными интонациями закончила Яманако, накручивая на палец белокурую прядь.   
Не обращая внимания на перепады настроения блондинки, Узумаки с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы шеи, прекрасно зная, что та сейчас не сводит с него взгляда.  
А потом толкнул локтем Шикамару.  
-Да не спал я, - выдал тот свое традиционное, открывая глаза и рассеянно похлопывая руками по карманам.  
\- Идем?- спросила Ино, кивнув на выходящих из аудитории студентов. Видя, что парни еще не пришли в себя, она расстегнула сумку и  
и достала пачку с жевательными пластинками, по одной протягивая друзьям.  
Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, а Шика задумчиво отметил, продолжая прощупывать карманы:  
-Не мешало бы покурить.  
-И поесть, - мечтательно добавил Наруто, ведь сегодня он так и не успел позавтракать.   
-Завязывай курить. От твоих сигарет у меня потом вся одежда воняет,- рассердилась Ино, вставая из-за парты. - А ты, Наруто, тебя вообще посещают хоть какие-то дельные мысли, кроме как бы чего пожрать?   
Узумаки закинул тетрадку и учебник в рюкзак, добавив томные нотки в голосе, доверительно поделился:   
-Посещают, примерно раза четыре в день. Например, с кем бы заняться сексом. Идеи есть?   
Яманако мгновенно покраснела.   
-Я так понимаю, что нет, - улыбнулся блондин.  
«Вот ведь сволочь, ну никогда не упустит возможности съязвить», - возмущалась Ино, а ее собственное воображение услужливо подбрасывало картины, одну другой горячее.   
Загорелое тело Наруто, занимающегося сексом: сильные руки, влюбленный взгляд и сводящий с ума страстный шепот. Ино даже показалось, что она уже чувствует его руки, невесомо огладившие живот, но почти сразу умело скользнувшие ниже. Единственное, что ей сейчас хотелось, так это содрать с него проклятую рубашку, ластиться к этому телу, обвести языком контур невероятной татуировки, а потом…  
А потом белые зубы парня сверкнули в озорной улыбке.   
-Ино, ты еще тут? Пошли, что ли? – позвал блондин, усмехаясь.- Дожить бы до третьей пары. Посмотрим, чем кормят в Тодай. Эх, убил бы за сэндвич. 

Мысли Ино разве что не светились у нее на лице, было похоже, что еще немного и Яманако приступит к их практической реализации. Узумаки в отчаянии оглянулся на Шикамару, со слабой надеждой, что тот наконец-то заметит его бедственное положение. Но он, похоже, пребывал в одном из своих медитативных состояний, в которых на окружающий мир реагировал крайне слабо.  
«Черт, мне что теперь, трахнуть ее прямо здесь, чтобы до этого флегматика хоть что-нибудь дошло?» – раздражение быстро перерастало в злость.   
Наруто скрипнул зубами и перевел взгляд на смотрящую на него в упор Ино. Судя по голодному взгляду красавицы, ее посетили сходные мысли.

-Иду, - послушно согласилась девушка, все еще пребывая где-то там, и начала спускаться вниз к кафедре, за которой со скучающим видом, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел их лектор.   
-Что у нас дальше, Шика?- Наруто выполз из-за парты и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, нехотя потащился отсчитывать ступеньки вслед за Ино, которая уже успела спуститься и пританцовывала от нетерпения внизу.  
-Философия, - хмуро ответил друг, потирая переносицу. - Наруто. А ведь Учиха неспроста вернулся. - Шикамару усмехнулся.   
-Значит, совмещенная пара. Как раз успеем Сакуру забрать с ее анатомии. А у нее есть заначка, - начал было говорить Наруто, но остановился на середине лестницы. Обернулся назад и посмотрел на сидящего за партой Шикамару.   
-Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Нара покачивался на стуле:   
-А то, что Саске наверняка вернулся в Токио, чтобы продолжить учебу,– высказал свою мысль парень, но голубые глаза по-прежнему смотрели с недоумением и Шикамару добавил: - слушай, он наверняка поступил в университет.  
-И что? Мы намучаемся мотаться по всем университетам. - Узумаки по-прежнему не понимал, к чему клонит друг.   
-А Тодай один. Я уверен, из всего, что есть в городе, Саске выбрал наш. Его же папаша выпускник медицинского факультета Токе Дайгаку, - сделав это ценное замечание, Шикамару встал из-за стола. - Надо посмотреть по списку первокурсников. Семьдесят процентов из ста, там есть фамилия Учиха. 

Наруто покачал головой. Мысль была неожиданная, но с другой стороны, в словах друга была логика.   
-Эй, парни, вы вообще идти собираетесь?! – возмутилась Яманако.  
Наруто чувствовал себя странно. И хотя Узумаки больше всего на свете хотел увидеть Саске, он просто не знал, как начать разговор.   
Фраза «Прости, Саске, но брат твой полный урод» вряд ли обрадует Учиху, зато реальный шанс схлопотать в зубы у него будет.   
Троица вышла из аудитории, продолжая увлечено пререкаться, пока они не увидели Сакуру. Та как-то потерянно стояла у двери класса, нервно одергивая юбку, Наруто только и успел, что выдать свою лучшую улыбку и исполнить первый куплет песенки попрошаек, как девушка схватила его за руку. Зеленые глаза смотрели по-детски растеряно.  
-Саске здесь, - два слова, и дурашливая улыбка исчезла с лица Узумаки, словно ее и не было. Парень напрягся, не отводя от Сакуры разом ставших серьезными голубых глаз, сам не до конца понимая, отчего внутри все так сжимается.  
-Сакура, здесь - это где?! Здесь - это здесь, в смысле, тут?- он и сам не заметил, как взял ее под локти, слегка встряхивая.  
\- Разумеется, здесь - это здесь, тьфу ты - тут, я хотела сказать, - по своему обыкновению, от растерянности Сакура разозлилась и теперь в свою очередь зло мерила Узумаки взглядом, а на того и вправду стоило посмотреть: уставился себе в одну точку и стоит с пустыми глазами, как пыльным мешком ударенный.  
Обеспокоено закусив губу, Сакура уже было собралась предпринять что-нибудь радикальное по приведению товарища в чувство, как Наруто резко отпустил девушку и теперь жадно вглядывался в толпу, надеясь обнаружить там знакомую, слегка сутулую фигуру.  
\- Говорил же я тебе, Тодай один, - и непонятно было, радуется Шикамару или огорчен.   
-Наруто, я едва узнала его. Саске, он теперь другой совсем, - успокаивая Узумаки, Сакура осторожно похлопала его по плечу. Вот только Наруто не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

Да, Тодай один, но и Саске единственный в своем роде. Он уже наверняка нарвался на неприятности. Ему просто стоит пойти туда, где будет излишне шумно. 

Старый дневник Узумаки Наруто. Запись от 15 мая 2007 года. 

Школьный психолог сказал мне, что я должен вести дневник. По мне, это полная глупость. Дескать, дневник поможет мне справиться с затяжной депрессией. Интересно, это как? И вообще, с чего он взял, что у меня депрессия? Меня просто мучают кошмары.   
Он сказал, что если я буду записывать свои ощущения и мысли, мне будет легче смириться с потерей. По мне, это полный бред и сам он идиот. Причем натуральный такой, стопроцентный.   
Посмотрел бы я на тебя, недоумок, если бы твою мать убили у тебя на глазах. Что бы чувствовал ты. Наверняка, спал как младенец. Понятное дело, у меня кошмары.   
Ненавижу психологов. Толку от них.   
Отец говорит, что я должен попробовать. Я наверно бы забил и на психолога, и на дневник, но он прав. Я на самом деле немного не в себе, тут уж не поспоришь.   
Мне совершенно нет дела до окружающего меня мира. Я сейчас серьезно. Не знаю, как сказать, но все вокруг вдруг стало таким серым. Меня не радуют друзья, игры, фильмы, походы на озеро. Все это словно мимо проходит, я как статист в кино, как бы в фокусе, но в то же время совсем не у дел.  
Солнце блеклое, небо тоже, а люди. Они как тени, ходят по моему миру, что-то говорят, советуют. Каждый новый день похож на предыдущий. Я пустой…то, что осталось - оболочка, а внутри бездна, пропасть. И я с ней один на один. Просто Наруто и Бездна голодных глаз. Идея моего психолога, но мне нравится.  
И самое ужасное, я ничего не могу и не хочу менять. Меня бесит все, а больше всего, что из всех людей тот псих выбрал ее. Я не могу смириться с этим. Моя мать была самой доброй женщиной на свете, и какого черта она должна была умереть? В мире столько ублюдков, убийц, насильников, мусора. Почему?   
Мне казалось, что и меня закопали вместе с ней в холодную землю. Комья черной земли и голубой глины со стуком падали на крышку бордового гроба. Я уже не помню, но меня кто-то обнимал и шептал в уши:   
-Ты теперь опора отца. Не оставляй его. Ты должен стать его радостью.   
Вы, уроды, а кто станет моей радостью?   
Я помню, как отогнал какую-то наглую тетку от гроба моей матери, когда она наклонилось над ее телом и стала поправлять вуаль на ее шее.   
Я никогда не был так зол. Почему смерть будит в людях любопытство? Я не хотел, чтобы мою маму трогали чужие равнодушные руки. Убирайся. Прочь. Вон. Говорят, я кричал это. Не знаю, не помню.   
А после похорон пришли кошмары. И почти каждую ночь я просыпался с криком по ночам. Один и тот же сон, он постоянно повторялся и от него я начинал сходить с ума. Странный сон, где я иду по старому кладбищу, могильные плиты обвивает плющ и вечно зеленая туя прячет имена.   
Раннее утро и вокруг меня сплошной туман. В этой белесой мгле у каждой могильной плиты стоят обакэ - духи. Я иду меж этих призрачных лиц вперед и от взгляда их пустых глаз у меня мурашки по коже.   
Во сне я откуда-то знаю, что совсем недавно прошел дождь и мои башмаки противно чавкают по грязи, но я упорно иду куда-то вперед… мне почему-то очень важно добраться до могилы, той, что у самой кладбищенской стены. Лоб покрывается испариной и сердце бьется гулко, с надрывом, так, что мне кажется, оно у меня в горле, а не в груди. Я иду, спотыкаясь, едва не падая, и внезапно вижу перед собой висящий в воздухе старый зонтик, бывший когда-то голубым с желтыми хризантемами. На глаза сами собой наворачиваются слезы. Теперь я слышу, как кто-то негромко поет детскую песню про доброго духа Каракаса, спрятавшего от дождя уставших старателей, спешащих домой.   
И тогда я понимаю, что это тот самый добрый дух.   
Дрогнет зонтик, не спеша открывая того, кто под ним. И вместо веселых глаз и носа-кнопки я с ужасом вижу спутанную черную гриву, ее слипшиеся пряди почти полностью скрывают пепельное лицо и мне видно только один кошмарный глаз, мутно-мертвый, с толстой паутиной багровых прожилок. Растрескавшиеся губы, словно опаленные огнем, и синяя нитка… тебе зашили рот. Да кто же ты? И почему в погребальном наряде, твое белое кимоно все в грязи, ты знаешь? А потом она словно бы оживает, хватая меня за руку так нечеловечески быстро, что только чудом мне удается отскочить. А тварь уже снова замерла, только зашитый рот мучительно дергается, словно она пытается мне что-то сказать. Вскрываются спекшиеся раны, и черная кровь напополам с гноем медленно стекают по подбородку. Я больше не могу на это смотреть. Тебе же больно. Прекрати! И отзываясь на мой мысленный крик, тварь делает ко мне шаг, потом еще и еще, с каждым своим дерганным, каким-то до ужаса неправильным шагом, она движется все быстрее и быстрее, а я никак не могу отвести от нее глаз, меня хватает только на то, чтобы медленно пятиться, отчаянно пытаясь не сойти с ума. Я даже не успеваю заметить ее движения, просто серая раздувшаяся рука с обломанными ногтями тычется в мое лицо и у меня внезапно перехватывает дыхание. Она оказывается слишком близко, почти вплотную, и, задыхаясь от могильного смрада, я отчетливо слышу ее сдавленное мычание. Вырываюсь, но тут же спотыкаюсь и падаю. Вот только оказываюсь я почему-то не на земле, а в вырытой могиле, это я понимаю как-то очень ясно, а сверху сыплются комья земли и все, что я вижу, - это маленький клочок серого неба, грязно-зеленые ветви туи и тварь, стоявшая у края могилы, вытянув нечеловечески длинную шею и прижимающую распухший палец к своим израненным губам, она смотрит прямо на меня, словно прося соблюдать тишину. А я задыхаюсь и просыпаюсь в холодном поту, чувствуя, как постель прогибается под весом моего кота. Тотору ласково трется теплым боком о мои ноги. Я беру его на руки и, обнимая, снова засыпаю. Говорят, кошки отгоняют плохие сны. Но я уже привык к этому кошмару. И когда он мне не снится, я чувствую себя так, словно меня чего-то лишили. Эти сны - все, что у меня осталось. Вот я и решил, что буду вести этот долбанный, никому не нужный дневник, просто, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Когда в жизни не осталось ничего, кроме кошмаров, это само по себе признак того, что человек сходит с ума. В общем, я тогда подумал именно так.  
( заляпанные чем-то бурым строчки, не прочесть) 

У нас в классе новенький. Странный парень, одетый с иголочки, он был такой худющий, да и сутулился страшно. А еще глаза. Я никогда не видел таких глаз, беззащитных и странно-диких одновременно. Почему-то глядя на него, мне пришло в голову глупое сравнение с олененком, попавшим на оживленную трассу. Стоит себе такое нелепое голенастое создание под лучами фар и только ушами ведет, да и испуганными глазами хлопает.   
Глупо, знаю, но чего от недосыпа не пригрезится. Когда он вошел в класс и молча устроился на задней парте, раскладывая учебники, я просто не мог отвести от него глаз. Никогда такого не видел. Бледный, словно сама смерть, и при этом такой тихий и красивый. Черт. Да. Он действительно был красивый.  
Я никогда не думал, что парень может быть таким. Он был похож и на вороненка, который выпал из гнезда, такой же встрепанный и нахохлившийся. Я наблюдал за ним весь день, тихо посмеиваясь, а в голове крутилась совершенно абсурдная мысль: если подует сильный ветер, его просто унесет из класса.  
Я заметил, как он каждый раз вздрагивал, когда кто-то обращался к нему. 

Может быть, поэтому на заднем дворе, когда к нему прицепились старшеклассники, я не смог остаться в стороне. Я просто шел мимо, когда они зажали его на баскетбольной площадке, впечатав спиной в заграждение. Четверо школьников, команда Кимимару - главного драчуна школы.   
-Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал?- наседал на него Кимимару, обычно флегматичный, он с равнодушным видом предпочитал стоять в стороне, пока его шайка делает за него грязную работу. Но сегодня все было иначе.  
С Кимимару я сталкивался не раз, он был отмороженным на всю свою белобрысую голову.   
В последний раз я подрался с ним в свой первый день, когда пришел в школу после смерти моей матери. Я не знаю, откуда у меня взялась сила, но меня не могли оттащить от него четверо одноклассников. С тех пор Кимимару завязал отпускать комментарии на мой счет. 

Но, похоже, на этот раз он решил принять самое деятельное участие. Вздернув новенького за воротник уже не белой рубашки, Кимимару с каждым ударом вбивал того словно сваю в железную решетку забора. Я не мог на это смотреть, как не мог и пройти мимо. Не особенно задумываясь о последствиях, я быстро направился к ним.  
\- На хер, я сказал, иди на хер!  
Идиот, какой же ты идиот, новенький. Ну, вот кто посылает такого отморозка на хер?! Он же сейчас размажет этого полудурка по асфальту. В лучшем случае. В таком вот радостном состоянии духа я и влетел на площадку, распихивая замерших парней.  
Подсек Кимимаро, заваливая того на землю, и ухватив за горло, пару раз со всей дури приложил об асфальт. Понятно, что долго так радоваться жизни мне не дали. Выйдя из ступора, его парни дружной компанией взялись за меня, и теперь уже я в свою очередь оказался сбитым с ног, и, свернувшись и прикрыв голову руками, получал град ударов ногами, пытаясь сгруппироваться. Хреново ж у меня получалось, надо сказать.

-Ублюдки, - неожиданно услышал я голос новенького, и на мгновение приоткрыв глаза, увидел перед собой его черные кроссовки. Он пытался драться, но именно что пытался, так что вскоре оказался там же где и я, на земле, в качестве дополнительной мишени. На секунду передо мной мелькнули его злые черные глаза, когда я заметил носок ботинка, летящий ему в лицо. Твою ж… открывшись для пинков этих отморозков, я, сам не поняв как, перехватил летучий подарок и со всей силы рванул его на себя. И даже успел удивиться, когда на меня приземлилась чья-то туша. А потом, прикрываясь ею, попытался подняться на ноги.  
Не знаю, чем бы это все закончилось, но наше бедственное положение заметил староста выпускного класса - Юки, а он был нормальным парнем.   
Так что Юки очень вовремя стал орать, как он «сейчас пойдет и заложит Кимимару», если тот немедленно не остановится.  
Отвесив нам на прощанье по паре болезненных ударов, они, наконец, убрались с площадки, пообещав напоследок, что наш разговор мы обязательно продолжим. Ладно, с ними я разберусь потом, а пока все, на что у меня хватало сил, это сидеть на асфальте, прислонившись спиной к железной сетке, и смотреть на парня, которого я так по-идиотски бросился защищать. Странное дело, он заставил меня проснуться и вспомнить: в мире есть те, кому нужна помощь. Вспомнить о том, кем была моя мать. Она никогда не проходила мимо тех, кто нуждался. Вот и я не смог.  
Под его левым глазом расплывался синяк, он сидел рядом со мной на асфальте, устало вытянув ноги. Разбитые в кровь губы, всклокоченный, с ссадинами на белой коже, теперь он был похож на недобитого вампира, которых в кино показывают. Да и я, наверное, выглядел не лучше. Почему–то меня очень волновал этот вопрос, на кого я сейчас похож, я хотел ему понравиться.  
Новенький открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.  
-Ты Наруто, так?- он рассматривал мою избитую физиономию. «Во дает, - я подавил смешок, - тон-то какой светский, словно мы на приеме официальном, а не сидим тут, у забора, больше смахивающие на бомжей, чем на школьников. Стоп. Он же сейчас меня по имени назвал. Когда это он успел его запомнить? В классе мы с ним точно не разговаривали».  
Я кивнул. Парень протянул мне руку:   
\- Саске.   
Рука его была теплой и вся в ссадинах, как и он сам.   
-Ты зачем вообще полез? - Саске осторожно касался пальцами синяка под левым глазом.- Черт.   
-Как зачем?! Совсем больной? Тебя бы отметелили, а за то, что ты козла того послал, еще и ребра бы переломали, - с удовольствием просветил я идиота, устало откидываясь назад, на решетку. Противно ныл живот, и болели отбитые бока.  
-Не страшно. Я привык к боли,- печально протянул парень.   
-Только псих будет задирать Кимимару. Данная особь лишена человеческих черт и склонна к немотивированной агрессии, - проворчал я, копируя своего психолога. - Мудак он тот еще и без тормозов, - все-таки здорово они меня приложили.   
А нехилые тараканы у этого Саске. Смотрите на него, привык он к боли. Да откуда ты вообще такой взялся?

-Псих - это обо мне,- он смотрел мне в глаза и улыбался, впервые за этот день. Ха, псих, скажет тоже. Но я не с меньшей уверенностью.  
-Значит, мы друг друга поймем, Саске! 

(Несколько страниц выдрано) 

 

Так уж сложилось, что Тодай больше напоминал муравейник, чем учебное заведение. И здесь, как во всяком уважающем себя муравейнике, была своя собственная иерархия и порядки. Всесильная королева, нахальная элита и послушные неконфликтные рабочие лошадки – вполне себе естественный порядок вещей, давно и прочно принимаемый как должное всеми заинтересованными сторонами.   
Так что никто особо и не удивлялся, когда в большой столовой кампуса сильные университета сего устроили очередное показательное выступление.  
Сейчас между столами, где завтракали студенты, медленно поднимался с пола молодой парень. Рядом с ним валялся пустой поднос и осколки синей посуды. Его одежда в пятнах и разводах, а лицо измазано в шоколадном соусе. Сидящие и жующие студенты замерли в ожидании, пока жертва аккуратно и молча собирала разбитую посуду и еду назад на поднос.   
Несколько минут назад в столовую вошел красивый парень в белых брюках и с сумкой Рюука на плече. Отметив его появление, небольшая группа старших студентов, сидящих за крайним столом, понимающе переглянулись. Интересная группа: и парни, и девушки были чем-то похожи: все высокие, симпатичные, в отличной физической форме, своей ленивой, хищной уверенностью напоминавшие скорее львиный прайд на отдыхе. Кажется, что звери спокойны, расслаблены, почти спят, но в то же время понимаешь, хищники всегда настороже и горе тому безобидному зверью, который об этом забудет.  
Всего их было шестеро: две девушки и четверо парней. Во главе стола сидел удивительно красивый парень с длинными, собранными в хвост темными волосами и повязкой на лбу, судя по всему, питающий особую слабость к самураям и их прикиду. Вот только его плавные движения и спокойное лицо плохо сочеталось с ледяным выражением неприятно светлых глаз.  
Рядом с ним, закинув ноги в белых гольфах на стол и положив голову ему на плечо, устроилась спортивного вида девушка, в широкой белой рубашке и с двумя забавными хвостиками. Именно она и заметила жертву, ткнув пальцем тому в спину. Еще двое открыто играли в карты, хотя те и были запрещены в кампусе. У одного из игроков на плече сидела лабораторная крыса, второй был в бандане с черепами и черными очками на носу. Еще один, брюнет с круглыми, как у совы, глазами и широкими бровями, задрав рукав зеленой рубашки, с увеченным видом демонстрировал сидевшей рядом девушке татуировку карпа на своей руке. Та скривила губы и покачала головой. Похоже, не одобряла.  
Через пару столов от них расположилась еще одна группа студентов. Чем-то сходная с первой. Они также внимательно рассматривали стоящего к ним спиной парня, в данный момент покупающего в буфете ланч.   
Кем были эти две группы людей, знали все, как и то, почему они так заинтересовались новичком.  
По сложившейся десятилетиями традиции, в первый же день в кампусе Комаба на новичков открывалась самая настоящая «охота за головами». Спортивные команды и клубы Тодай, пытаясь одновременно удержаться на плаву и притопить команду соперников, из кожи вон лезли, состязаясь между собой, уговаривая первокурсников вступать именно в их клуб. Вот только мнение этих самых первокурсников никого по большому счету не интересовало, да и в методах вербовки особо не церемонились.  
В последние годы самыми популярными в университете стали команды по американскому футболу и гребле. Они постоянно соперничали меж собой на всех внеклассных мероприятиях, а на прошлом празднике Гогацусай, что проводится каждый год в начале мая, где и выбирается лучшая студенческая внеклассная организация, дело, говорят, дошло уже до поножовщины.   
О том случае писали не только в университетской газете, на местном радио ему была посвящена целая передача.   
Команды уже больше трех лет пребывали в состоянии холодной войны. Все давно привыкли к тому, что администрация предпочитала закрывать глаза на выходки игроков, позволяя им многое, если почти не все. И пока ребята брали медали на играх, их вражда никого не интересовала.  
Чтобы повысить свой рейтинг среди студентов и унизить врага клубы шли на все, а такие глупости как дисциплина и мораль в зачет не брались. Новенькому просто не повезло оказаться не в том месте в неудачное время.  
Хьюга Неджи - капитан «Симидзу Эс-Палс», университетской команды по гребле, утвердительно кивнул, и брюнет с широкими бровями, спокойно опустив рукав рубашки, плавным, почти незаметным движением подставил идущему с подносом пареньку подножку, о которую тот благополучно и споткнулся, с грохотом рухнув на бетонный пол. Да еще и поднос, перевернувшись, обрушил на парня все свое содержимое.   
Парни негромко заржали, наблюдая, как новичок пытается подняться, оскальзываясь на месиве, совсем недавно бывшем его ленчем.

Сидевшие за пару столов от Хьюги и его парней пока молчали и просто наблюдали бесплатное представление. Членов «Кавасаки Фронтале» - команды по американскому футболу - также было шестеро. Трое девушек и трое парней.   
Капитаном, да и главарем этой шестерки, приходился загорелый до бронзы парень с чупа чупсом во рту и крашенными в белый цвет волосами.  
Он усмехнулся и отпустил пальцы рыжеволосой девушки, которую держал за руку. 

Все в Тодай знали эту пару - немного флегматичного капитана Омои и его подругу Каруй, как и застывшего рядом с ними нападающего Дзюго. Он сейчас тоже молчал, прервал разговор с миловидной блондинкой Самуи, чья большая грудь была предметом зависти у большинства девчонок, а также объектом вожделения многих парней в Тодай. Слухов об этих двоих ходило предостаточно. Сначала болтали, что Дзюго и Самуи тайно встречаются. Когда этому не нашли подтверждений, Самуи стали подозревать в том, что она лесбиянка. Слухи эти подогревались в основном с подачи самой Самуи, которую все чаще видели в компании редактора школьной газеты Карин. Блондинка частенько обнимала худющую стерву - редакторшу, она и сейчас сидела рядом с ней, увлеченно набрасывая что-то в ноутбуке. Сидящие чуть поодаль двое крепких парней на недостаток известности тоже не жаловались. Как-никак, лучшие защитники – Канкуро и Чоуджи.

Первокурсник тем временем подобрал свою сумку с Рюуком и встал с колен. Высоко держа поднос, он стал обходить стол с сидящими за ним членами Симидзу.   
-Фрикам не место в Комабо, - услышал новенький насмешливый голос девушки с двумя хвостиками.   
-Верно, Тен-тен. А тебе не страшно, он же напишет твое имя в тетради смерти?- заржал парень с крысой на плече, откладывая карты.

-Киба, достал со своими шуточками,- фыркнула девушка. 

-Ладно, не будем трогать наше императорское величество. Эй, ты, шизик, - позвал парня Киба. – Запиши имя Рока Ли. Черт, прости брат, не могу больше смотреть на твои брови. Ты бы их выщипал, честное слово. 

-Инузука, хватит болтать. Лично я хочу назад свои деньги. Твой ход, – буркнул парень в бандане, с интересом разглядывая карты Кибы.   
-Да кто ж тебе их отдаст, Шино. Лузер - это профессия, знаешь ли, – продолжал веселиться парень. Его крыса вдруг пискнула и полезла через ворот под рубашку, отвлекая его внимание от проходившей мимо их невольной жертвы.

-Киба-кун, ты выиграл в карты у Шино лишь раз. Вряд ли его можно назвать неудачником, - встала на его защиту брюнетка, сидевшая рядом с Ли. 

-Хината-чан, спасибо. Ты лучшая из девушек Тодай, - церемонно отвесил ей шутливой поклон Шино.- Итак, Инузука, продолжим, брат мой. 

Но продолжить они не смогли. Потому как, обогнув стол, первокурсник подошел к довольному представлением Неджи и вывалил на голову капитану все содержимое подноса. Вот тут команде «Симидзу» стало как-то не до веселья и карт. Если бы нашелся идиот, достаточно глупый для того, чтобы пожертвовать свою жизнь науке, а проще говоря, сфотографировать лидера их команды в этот исторический момент, со стекающим шоколадным соусом и пончиками в длинных волосах, то полученный снимок с легкостью мог бы соперничать с самыми горячими фотографиями Джонни Деппа.

\- В следующий раз, когда ты, ублюдок, решишь развлечь свою сучку, попробуй для начала спросить себя, - наклонился к нему брюнет, – кого ты задираешь.

Сказав это, он швырнул поднос на стол, опрокидывая стаканы с напитками. 

-Да я тебя! - бешено оскалившись, по пути привычно перемахнув через скамью, Киба бросился на сумасшедшего новичка. А тот словно этого и ждал, скользнул назад - и под ноги несущегося на него Кибы уже летит незаметно для всех подцепленный стул.  
Не ожидавший подвоха, тот слишком поздно спохватился и отчаянно матерясь, рухнул на пол.  
\- Неджи, - Тен-тен неловко протянула капитану салфетки. Словно не услышав, тот не спеша поднялся из-за стола и оказался лицом к лицу с жертвой их неудачной шутки. Вот только о своей печальной участи жертва пока что не подозревала, с мрачным вызовом уставившись в глаза Хьюги. А значит, урок необходим. Не новичку, его Неджи мысленно уже списал, но зрителей у них достаточно, тянуть не стоит.  
\- Как твое имя? Поверь, будет лучше, если ты назовешь его сам, - тихим, словно бы лишенным даже призрака эмоций голосом, потребовал Хьюга.   
-Его зовут Учиха Саске, - пришел неожиданный ответ откуда-то из-за спины Неджи. – И если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь, я так отделаю тебя и твоих шестерок, что вас и родная мать не узнает, - не менее радостно добавил пришелец.  
Студенты, с интересом наблюдавшие за конфликтом, разом повернулись к новому участнику драмы. Им оказался высокий загорелый парень с встрепанными светлыми волосами и блестящими голубыми глазами. Сложив руки на груди, в полу расстегнутой белой рубашке с высоко закатанными рукавами, он вовсю улыбался, не сводя с Саске глаз.  
-Привет, теме.   
Учиха презрительно фыркнул, совершенно не удивляясь команде спасателей. Кажется, он просил лишь пять минут для подготовки, он их получил. И больше времени у него нет… 

 

Послесловие.

Несколько слов об особенностях японских призраках.   
В Университете Осака даже есть такая дисциплина « Японские призраки». Первая лекция обычно начинается с того, что преподаватель говорит о том, что в эпоху Эдо, когда долгими вечерами заняться было нечем, японцы собирались на веранде и рассказывали друг другу страшные истории – сотня историй исэ-моноготари. Обычно японские привидения - это сирё и юрей - появляются дождливой ночью в час быка, примерно с 2 до 3.30 ночи, обычно это духи людей, которые умерли насильственной смертью и затаили злобу.  
Особенность японского привидения отсутствие ног, обычно юрей выбирает какого-то одного человека и преследует его повсюду.

Каракаса.   
Разновидность обакэ, оживший старый зонтик. Безопасен.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Существуют ли призраки на самом деле? А что, если они пришли в твой дом? Дверь откроется, и знакомый голос скажет: «Здравствуй...».

Глава третья.

Дневники Учихи Саске. 

Запись от… (…) 

Когда оказываешься в экстремальной ситуации, главное - не потерять контроль, - это первое. Учитывать свои физические способности, - это второе. Третье, и самое главное, надо действовать быстро и использовать все, что подвернется тебе под руку. Боевая стратегия «непротивления насилию» Учихи Мадары в действии, кажется, я даже улыбнулся. Одному против этих четверых мне по любому ничего не светит. Как там Итачи заносит в свой протокол - многочисленные увечья в результате применения физической силы.  
Мне нужен план. И срочно, чтобы вывернутся из этой ситуации и, наконец, доказать Узумаки, что ни он, ни его гребанная защита мне больше не нужны. 

Я глубоко вдохнул и, скользнув к длинноволосому лидеру, с силой рубанул локтем по шее. Не стоило ему отвлекаться.  
Неджи взвыл и мгновенно отпрянул, хватаясь за шею. Больно и тяжело дышать. Ничего. Потерпишь.   
Зря ты выбрал меня. Воспользовавшись его открытой позицией, я подскочил к тяжело дышащему ублюдку, впечатывая сразу оба кулака ему в пах. Рядом на самом деле, но ему хватило. Согнувшись пополам и сильно закашлявшись, так, что на губах выступила кровь, он тяжело приземлился на пол столовой. Ого, я и сам не ожидал, что у меня получится, да здравствует коронный удар Мадары – по болевым точкам в низ живота. Теперь, минут на пять, он будет вне игры.  
-И как оно?!- черт, это все Наруто. Добе всегда любил подобные дурацкие замечания. Я отскочил назад, по пути прихватив еще один стул, и быстро огляделся. Здорово, я снова оказался в центре внимания. Около сотни глаз внимательно изучали меня: с восхищением, с недоумением, а кто и с неодобрением. Краем глаза я отметил метнувшегося ко мне Наруто. Обернулся. И просто не успел. Тот, кого называли Ли, уже стоял у меня за спиной, от души пнув по почкам. Согнувшись от боли, я попытался приложить его стулом. Попасть и не надеялся, но хоть будет время продышаться. С легкостью отскочив, тот насмешливо хмыкнул.  
-На один и тот же фокус дважды не попадаюсь, Учиха Саске, так тебя зовут?! – он весело улыбнулся, картинно поводя плечами в ярко зеленой рубашке. – Здесь правила, - кивок в сторону Неджи, - диктуем мы.   
Еще бы. Их правила я уже оценил, один за всех – и все на одного. Не выпуская из виду реактивного Ли, я попытался незаметно осмотреться. Я и сам пока не понимал, но что-то беспокоило. Поднимающийся с пола Киба…лидер и его подружка пока на полу – в запасе пара минут. Взгляд невольно задержался на девушке, рукавом своей блузки ласково вытирающей этому уроду кровь с губ. Так. Стоп. А где еще один? Мать твою, их же четверо было. Я оглянулся по сторонам.  
Узумаки, ну какого черта?! Хотя чему я удивляюсь, чтобы Наруто, да остался в стороне? Я забываю об этом, когда сцепившись с парнем в черной бандане, мой бывший друг тяжело рухнул прямо на стол, начисто сметя стоявшую там посуду.  
Частью сознания отмечаю, как с десяток стаканов новогодними хлопушками лопаются об пол, раскрашивая серый паркет столовой сотнями прозрачных осколков.  
Шино отчаянно сопротивляется, но безуспешно. У Узумаки мертвая хватка, вцепившись в шею и подмяв противника под себя, он почти полностью перекрыл тому кислород. Шино просто не повезло. Если уж Узумаки разойдется, то легче стену подвинуть. Все, на что того хватает – тихий хрип. Зато ему на помощь тут же прыгает Киба, сжимая в руке подхваченный с пола осколок стекла.  
Меня словно обухом ударило – Наруто. Его. Не. Видит.  
Черт.  
-Добе! – плюнув на гордость, заорал я. – Слева!  
А в следующую секунду на меня вихрем налетел Ли. И я уже не могу помочь ни Наруто, ни даже себе. Так по-идиотски отвлечься. Полный кретин.  
Глухая оборона, я с трудом парирую быстрый град ударов. Долго блокировать не получается, слишком быстрый и ловкий у меня противник. А еще и чертовски сильный, - с трудом ловлю дыханье, после случайно пропущенного удара.   
«Продолжительного боя на такой скорости я больше не выдержу. Плохо.  
А если не рискну, и прямо сейчас, он меня сделает. Уже сделал».  
Я открылся, уйдя чуть вправо, подставляя для удара левое плечо, и перехватывая его правую руку за запястье. Продолжая уклоняться, плавно развернулся, оказавшись у него за спиной, и, вывернув его руку в плечевом суставе, наконец, толкнул парня в пол.  
Мы падаем вместе, Ли лежит подо мной лицом в пол, а я пытаюсь сесть, не выпуская при этом его вывернутую руку. Не получается. Просто не хватает сил. Да пошло оно… еще сильнее завожу ему руку за спину. Парень шипит от боли и матерится. Плевать.  
Почему-то вспомнились собственные детские принципы: что-то там про лежащего врага. Стало смешно. Если я сейчас его не вырублю, он меня сделает не особо напрягаясь, держать его так дольше я просто не могу, а у него, в отличие от меня, сил, похоже, немеренно. Хватаю его свободной рукой за волосы, ногами фиксирую его ноги, теперь приложить пару раз об пол. Что, собственно, я и делаю.  
Оборачиваюсь назад и вижу: Наруто успевает уклониться от Кибы с его подарком и теперь обороняется от обоих парней разом. Пока успешно.  
Черт. «Только не пропусти удар». Я готов был сорваться ему на помощь, я и правда не в себе. Киба бросился вперед, пытается сбить Наруто с ног, его рука с острым стеклом прошла в опасной близости от бедра проклятого идиота.   
-Наруто! - не выдержав, снова заорал я.  
-Теме, - наши глаза встретились, Узумаки хмыкнул и тут же расплылся в по-детски счастливой улыбке. Весело подмигнув, этот усоротонкачи запрыгивает на стол. Насмешливо смотрит на парней, и, не торопясь, идет им навстречу, распинывая чудом оставшуюся на столе посуду. Вот придурок, не может он без дешевых эффектов. Я глупо улыбаюсь, догадываясь, что задумал мой бывший друг. И слишком поздно замечаю удар. Подружка Неджи, бросив своего парня, разъяренной кошкой скользнула ко мне, почти профессионально пнув в лицо. Везет мне сегодня, вон, даже уклониться удалось. Ну, почти, поэтому всего лишь гудящая челюсть и полный рот крови. А амазонка уже возвращалась к своему кавалеру, напоследок смерив меня удовлетворенным взглядом.  
Черт, как же больно. Я перестал удерживать Ли.   
Похоже, идиот тут вовсе не Наруто, сделал скидку на пол, что называется, вот придурок. Да и откуда у сучки настолько поставленный удар?!  
Я сплюнул кровь. Глотать уже надоело. Тошнит. Видел, как переговорив с подружкой, с пола поднялся Неджи и быстро направился ко мне. Приплыли. Вот теперь мне будет больно, хотя и недолго, что радует.   
Смерив меня брезгливым взглядом, капитан наклоняется и, хватая за волосы, резко дергает, запрокидывая мне голову и стаскивая с Ли, как нашкодившего щенка.  
Я вцепился ему в руки, пытаясь освободиться. Понятно, шансов у меня не было, но не висеть же безвольной тушкой. Как любил повторять мой дядя: «попав в сложное положение – изворачивайся». Похоже, это единственное, что мне сейчас осталось.  
-Ты, - начал Хьюга, наклонившись ко мне, пока его испачканное лицо почти не коснулось моего. А я все не мог отвести глаз от шоколадных разводов на его щеках, стало смешно. Даже такому ублюдку трудно выглядеть устрашающим с шоколадом на лице. Похоже, мое хорошее настроение не оценили.  
-Я выбью из тебя мысль, что ты хоть чего-то стоишь, – его пальцы сжались в кулак. Не сомневаюсь, и мне заранее было жалко собственную челюсть, про зубы думать не хотелось. Не мой сегодня день. Я попытался отодвинуться.

\- Я бы на твоем месте отозвал шестерок, Неджи, - в столовой как-то разом стало тихо, словно заговорив, пришелец отключил иные звуки …а я попытался вспомнить, как давно не слышал этот флегматичный голос, - ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя маленькая сестричка вдруг перестала быть такой хорошенькой?!

Что?!   
Кулак замер у самого лица, когда Неджи меня отпустил, просто отшвырнул, как кусок мусора. Драка остановилась.  
За его спиной последнюю из команды Хьюги - темноволосую девушку, о которой в пылу драки все забыли, взяв за горло, держал Нара Шикамару. Не один, рядом стояли Сакура и Ино, в руках блондинки блеснули маникюрные ножницы.   
Злорадно улыбаясь, не сводя с Наруто глаз, Яманако поднесла их к лицу Хинаты. А тот все еще торчал на столе в разорванной белой рубашке и с покореженным подносом в руках.  
Я с трудом отвел глаза от характерной вмятины, мимолетно посочувствовав ее невольному творцу.  
\- Ты, хиппи, совсем оглох, тебе же сказали, Саске не один! - хихикнула Яманако. А ведь раньше в ней этого не было или это просто я не замечал.   
У Хьюги от ярости перекосило лицо, значит, Нара прав, тихая девчонка и правда сестра этого ублюдка. 

-Отпусти Хинату, парень, - приказал Неджи. - Мы уходим. - Это решение далось ему тяжело, я видел, как заиграли желваки на его надменном бледном лице.  
Капитан кивнул парням. Но Киба и Шино по-прежнему стояли напротив Наруто.

-Инузука, Абураме, - рявкнул Неджи, отзывая своих собак.  
Киба подчинился. Плюнув Узумаки под ноги, он не спеша вернулся к Неджи и Тен-Тен. Девушка как раз подала руку Ли, помогая тому подняться с пола. Я уже было решил, что обойдется, но второй парень, Шино, молча развернувшись, решительно направился к Шикамару. Его правая рука красноречиво скользнула в карман. Плохо дело. 

-На вашем месте я бы не доверял им. Симидзу не играют по правилам, - вмешался в разговор высокий и коренастый парень с чупа-чупсом во рту. Он спокойно сидел за соседним столом, внимательно наблюдая за дракой, а вот сейчас, незаметно для всех встав из-за стола, не торопясь, последовал за Шино. Нога за ногу, глубоко засунув руки в карманы широких брюк, парень излучал мировое спокойствие, и на мгновение Саске ему просто позавидовал. Сила этого духовного брата Шикамару была столь же очевидна, как и свисающая с его пояса массивная цепь, позвякивавшая при каждом его шаге.

\- Хьюга, давай без глупостей. А то ведь вмешаюсь я с ребятами. Оно тебе надо? - его слова можно было бы принять за неприкрытую угрозу, чем они, кстати, и являлись, если бы не ленивый, почти равнодушный тон. – Эти двое под нашей защитой. А правила ты знаешь.   
Удивленный его словами, я бросил вопросительный взгляд на Наруто - и наши глаза встретились. Не сводя с меня усталых, как-то разом выцветших глаз, тот грустно улыбнулся. Опять.  
То веселится, то грустит. И внезапно мне как-то очень резко, до боли, стало жаль нашей потерянной дружбы. Мой чертов братец со своими принципами и заботой, разрушивший мою жизнь, Сакура со своей жалостью и Наруто, когда решил, что больше не может быть моим другом. Чертов Узумаки!  
-Омои, назад! – вдруг зашипела блондинка с большой грудью. - Дана.

Парень резко замолчал и остановился на полпути. В установившейся почти мертвой тишине были хорошо слышны мягкие шаги, а в следующую секунду в столовую не спеша вошел молодой, хорошо одетый мужчина. Судя по его более чем не дешевому костюму, уверенности, скользившей в каждом движении, и почтительному вниманию окружающих – преподаватель или иная шишка из администрации.   
Увидев погром в зале и его потрепанных участников, он удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Акасуна, Неджи. Мы попали, - прошипела Тен-тен, пряча глаза,- какая сволочь стуканула?

Странно, что же так испугало эту стерву? Я с трудом поднялся, с интересом рассматривая невысокого молодого мужчину с копной невероятно ярких, совершенно неуместных красных волос и бледным лицом, с правильными чертами и каким-то застывшим, усталым выражением.   
В бордовых узких брюках и коричневой рубашке с высоким воротом, он был спокоен и невозмутим. И не внушал ни малейшей угрозы.  
Вот только его появление в столовой и успокоило, и испугало толпу. А это говорит о многом.  
Глаза цвета темного янтаря с интересом изучали погром в столовой, поочередно задерживаясь на лицах непосредственных участников конфликта. Скорость и безошибочность, с которой неизвестный определил всю нашу группу, говорила о его немалом опыте. Впрочем, удивляться чему-либо я перестал в тот момент, когда наши глаза встретились.  
Нопэро-бо или, как их еще называют, нопэропон - человек, одержимый безликим духом.   
Вот это да, в туалетах Тодай встречаются ака-наме, а преподавателями работают нопэро-бо в теле человека. А я еще не хотел сюда ехать?! 

(…)

Кабинет проректора был огромным, выдержанный в бежевых тонах с окнами, скрывающимися за тяжелыми бордовыми гардинами. В ворсе шоколадного ковра потонули две кадки – бочки, откуда рыбьими хвостами торчали пожухлые пальмы.  
Много картин, в основном пейзажи, но больше заключенных в позолоченную рамку холстов со сценами из жизни кочевников береберов, загадочно бредущие к горизонту по песчаным барханам караваны верблюдов, и ярко красные тенты, с прячущимися под ними сухими, как мумии стариками, босыми и бородатыми.  
Запах, сухой и раскаленный, как песок на солнце, пробирался в легкие и создавал иллюзию, что стоишь ты вовсе не в кабинете, а на пороге пустыни, сделаешь шаг и провалишься по колено в песок.  
Может именно из-за этого массивный стол, компьютер с черным монитором и длинный ряд стеллажей, с прячущимися за стеклом разноцветными книгами, и казались здесь столь неуместными. 

В углу притаился красный диван с изогнутой спинкой, где на самом крае замерла молодая девушка, сжимающая в руках толстую книгу в голубой обложке. Она, как и откинувшийся в кожаном кресле Акасуна но Сасори, с интересом рассматривала вереницу студентов, стоящих в линию перед столом проректора.   
«В неполном составе команда Симидзу и пятерка новичков-первокурсников. Давно на групповом разносе не было такого количества нарушителей», - губы Сасори раздвинулись в холодной улыбке.   
Некоторые из этих студентов здесь уже были, тот же Инузука и Абураме. Акасуна был рад им, как старым приятелям.  
А вот с другими ему еще только предстояло познакомиться. Он бросил взгляд на сидящую девушку.  
\- Конан, ты принесла личные дела? – у хозяина кабинета приятный голос, теплый, бархатный. Из тех, что так любят женщины вне зависимости от возраста.  
Девушка положила книгу на колени, аккуратно поправила и подняла голову. Медленно кивнула, стараясь не смотреть на студентов.  
-На вашем столе проректор. - Голос у нее был сухой и какой-то безжизненный, словно запах пустыни, царящий здесь, высушил ее изнутри, как тех стариков на картинах.  
Акасуна вздохнул: в этом мире ничего не меняется, отрубаешь одну голову, а на ее месте тут же появляются две-три новые.  
Холеная белая рука легла на большую пухлую папку и на свет появились файлы с личными делами.   
Проректор нахмурился, разглядывая бумагу, затем отложил, достал второй файл. Он никуда не спешил. Первокурсники, впервые оказавшиеся на разносе у Акасуны, вопросительно переглядывались. Сасори тем временем отобрал из папки пять личных дел и разложил перед собой, разглядывая фотографии.  
Затем кивнул девушке.  
-Конан, раз уж ты сегодня такая ответственная, принеси мне кофе. И поторопись, я не люблю ждать.  
Девушка поднялась с дивана и скрылась за дверью так тихо, словно ее никогда и не было. Сложив руки на столе перед собой, Сасори размеренно начал.  
-Инузука Киба, семь недель общественных работ. Душевые кабинки ждут, когда же вы приступите к своему наказанию. Пошел, - мягкий тон хозяина кабинета, по совместительству заместителя ректора в кампусе Комабо, внушал уважение лучше всяких угроз.  
Сасори подождал, пока парень доплетется двери, и только потом ехидно добавил:  
\- И еще три дня в теплицах учителя Зетсу, к празднику Гогацусай университету подарили луковицы тюльпанов, так что вам надо как следует удобрить клумбы. И, Инузука, перчатки можете не брать. Надеюсь, вы научитесь держать в руках лейку, а не битое стекло. Настоятельно рекомендую вам не попадаться мне больше, иначе я выгоню вас из команды. Свободен.  
«Дотошный ублюдок, бл*дь, чтоб у тебя…», - Сасори догадывался о мыслях Кибы, но они его мало волновали, как и сам парень, замерший за дверью кабинета.  
Ожидая остальную команду, Киба сел на стул и понуро опустил голову. Что же, на этот раз он еще легко отделался, наверно у Даны сегодня хорошее настроение. Парень вздохнул, он ни капли не сомневался, что именно Конан пожаловалась проректору.   
« Черт. Эта психованная не успокоится, пока их не исключат. Придется рассказывать Хьюге», - и от этого становилось совсем гадко. 

А за массивными дверьми хозяин кабинета зачитывал приговор следующей жертве.  
-Абураме Шино, восемь недель общественных работ на кухне кампуса. Поступаете в распоряжение нашего повара. Выполняете все, что вам поручат. Свободен. – Парень кивнул и направился к выходу из кабинета, облегчено вздыхая. Акасуна мог придумать что-нибудь и похуже. А на кухне он уже был. Есть там одна милая практикантка… скучно ему не будет.  
Тихо закрылась дверь, а Сасори уже с улыбкой смотрел на стоящих перед ним Неджи и Тен-Тен.  
\- Капитан Симидзу и альма-матер группы поддержки. Хьюга Неджи и Такахаши Тен-Тен, я порядком от вас устал. И как всегда, вместе. Что же, пожалуй, сделаю вам подарок. Десять недель общественных работ в медпункте. Как думаете? Тсунаде-сама потребуется две пары свободных рук для сбора анализов мочи наших спортсменов. Хьюга, если еще раз я замечу вас в подстрекательстве и унижении первокурсников, вы будете сняты с поста капитана без права восстановления. Это, надеюсь, понятно?!- И хотя голос проректора был абсолютно спокоен, но в этих равнодушных безжизненных нотках было много больше силы, чем в любом крике. 

Янтарные глаза некоторое время удерживали яростные фиалковые, а потом тонкая аристократическая кисть махнула в сторону двери.

-Свободны.

Неджи и Тен-Тен вышли из кабинета. Пальцы Хьюги крепко держали руку девушки.

-Рок Ли, так. Что же, думаю, вам пойдет на пользу работа в театральном кружке. В подготовке к празднику им потребуются подсобные рабочие и швеи. Хьюга Хината, у вас появляется уникальная возможность научиться величайшему искусству – искусству шить. Семь недель работ в театральном кружке, мастер Анко позаботиться о том, чтобы вам было чем заняться. Свободны.  
Хината, бросив смущенный взгляд на оставшихся в кабинете первокурсников, вышла в коридор следом за Ли.

Двери закрылись, и члены Симидзу в угрюмом молчании двинулись по коридору. Хорошо еще, что по дороге им никто не встретился. Уж очень на взводе были ребята. Для взрыва хватило бы и просто любопытного взгляда. К тому же, в кабинете Акасуны они встретили Конан…

 

Внимание проректора теперь всецело принадлежало первокурсникам. Чуть склонив голову, он с насмешливой улыбкой внимательно рассматривал стоящую перед ним пятерку. Сасори и сам был удивлен внезапно вспыхнувшему интересу к студентам. Оригинальная пятерка.  
Яркая, вызывающая блондинка, но и вторая девушка была хороша, розовые пушистые пряди падали на лицо, заставляя владелицу сердито их сдувать, открывая смеющиеся зеленые глаза. Далеко не так проста, как кажется.   
Парни, один другого занимательней. Флегматичный пофигист с зубочисткой, он и сейчас был абсолютно спокоен. Высокий, загорелый блондин с яркими голубыми глазами, расплывавшийся в широкой улыбке каждый раз, когда он, Сасори, озвучивал наказания для членов команды Симидзу.  
И, наконец, красивый брюнет со встрепанными волосами и темными, внимательными глазами, смотревшими настороженно и в то же время грустно.   
Акасуна поймал себя на мысли, что не может понять этого студента. Тот был словно закрыт от всех, хотя и чувствовалась в нем какая-то скрытая сила.  
Проректор давно привык видеть истинную сущность человека при первом же взгляде. Признанный менталист-практик, чья слава разлетелась далеко за пределы родного университета, он по праву считал себя хорошим психологом, считывая мысли окружающих по мельчайшим жестам и деталям поведения.  
А три года назад молодого специалиста пригласили на должность советника в полиции Токио по делам, связанным с молодежью.  
Но здесь он впервые, к собственному изумлению, столкнулся с тем, что ему не удавалось понять, что за личность скрывалась за этим усталым, излишне взрослым взглядом темных глаз. Он встал из-за стола и не спеша отошел к зашторенному окну. Повернувшись к студентам спиной, размышляя, как правильней стоит поступить.   
-Итак, вы отличились. Не каждый студент может оказаться в моем кабинете в свой первый день в Университете. С чем я вас, собственно, и поздравляю, - усмехнулся проректор.  
Четверка за его спиной переглянулась. Они пока не понимали, с кем имеют дело. Хозяин кабинета немного сдвинул гардину, выглядывая во двор. Его окна выходили на арку центрального входа в университет, напоминавший разноцветный студенческий водоворот: парни и девушки, поодиночке, парочками и компаниями, появлялись и исчезали, стояли и сидели, расположившись прямо на лестнице. По сути, обычная студенческая жизнь. Яркое апрельское солнце усмехнулось солнечным зайчиком в лицо Сасори и он поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за долгое время ему не было скучно. Похоже, эти пятеро его еще порадуют.  
Сегодня усмешка была частой гостей на лице проректора, он задвинул гардину назад и вернулся к своему столу. Откинувшись в кресле, он переплел пальцы и задушевно продолжил:  
-Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили, в кампусе Комаба любые драки запрещены. Вы нарушили правила, а значит, будете наказаны. Итак, - Сасори взял в руки личное дело, - Яманако Ино, за неподобающее обращение с острыми предметами семь недель общественных работ в фехтовальном клубе. Мастер Данзо покажет вам, как надо ухаживать и обращаться с холодным оружием. Свободна.  
Блондинка понимающе усмехнулась и молча вышла из кабинета. Ее личное дело вернули обратно в папку. А тонкие пальцы сжимают следующий файл.

-Харуно Сакура, - красная прядь упала на спокойное лицо проректора, - Дружеская поддержка, конечно, черта хорошая, но и она должна иметь свои пределы. Раз вы так любите быть полезной, я вижу один выход. Семь недель общественных работ на телефоне доверия в кампусе. Свободна.  
Девушка, бросив прощальный взгляд на заинтересовавшего Сасори парня, также покинула комнату. Ее личное дело легло поверх дела Ино.  
И снова очередной файл в руках Сасори.   
\- Нара Шикамару, ваше аналитическое мышление весьма пригодится редактору нашей школьной газеты – Карин для составления праздничного каталога о выпускниках Тодай. Семь недель общественных работ в архиве Комабо. Сабаку но Темари с радостью поделится с вами излишками своей работы. Свободен.  
Холеная рука потянулась за новым файлом.  
-Мендоксе, - услышал Сасори от выходящего парня и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Он всегда правильно угадывал, поручая студентам выполнение именно той работы, от которой они готовы повеситься на ближайшем дереве во дворе кампуса.   
Итак, самое тяжелое. Эти двое. Как наказать их? Особенно, если до сих пор не ясно, кто они на самом деле.   
Личные дела, так - Учиха Саске, высокие оценки на экзаменах, медицинский факультет.   
Узумаки Наруто, оценки так себе, экономический факультет.   
Учиха - диплом об окончании школы в Осло.   
Узумаки - диплом об окончании Гакусаин - Токио.   
Интригует.   
Сасори отложил личные дела студентов и снова взглянул на парней. Они стояли рядом, оба изрядно помятые, с синяками и ссадинами на лицах. Совершенно непохожие друг на друга. Блондин - явный лидер, с насмешливыми голубыми глазами, шумный и, похоже, взрывной. И брюнет, мрачноватый, странного вида парень.   
Но что-то связывает их, уж больно заискивающе поглядывал на Учиху Узумаки. Тот же наоборот, всеми силами избегал его взгляда, стараясь держаться подальше. Неожиданная догадка мелькнула в голове Акасуны.

 

-Узумаки Наруто и Учиха Саске, вы вместе проведете семь недель в качестве послушников клуба Кавасаки. Тренер Хачиби и капитан Омои позаботятся о том, чтобы вам было, чем заняться. С завтрашнего дня вы переезжаете в братство Фронтале на семь недель. Это не обсуждается. - Наблюдая, как вытянулись лица обоих проштрафившихся, Дана улыбнулся. Все же он сумел подобрать верное наказание.

-Свободны, - вынес окончательный вердикт Сасори, махнув рукой в сторону двери, даже не подозревая, что этим своим решением он только что изменил будущее всего кампуса Тодай.

 

Старый дневник Узумаки Наруто. Запись от … 2008 года.

Ну вот, вчера это коновал Какаши сказал мне, что видит улучшение в моем состоянии. Еще бы, я к нему девять месяцев таскаюсь. Хотя, что он там понимает? Сколько не хожу, только и делает, что читает свою извращенную книжонку - «Приди, приди тактика».  
Я туда только нос сунул - волосы дыбом встали.  
И это мой психотерапевт, который помогает мне выйти из депрессии?!  
Да уж, есть, чем гордится, психотерапевт, читающий порнографию. И какую!!!  
У него там как бы любовь… нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, и против самого рыцаря ничего не имею, только вот вместо симпатичной принцески там для этих самых целей оруженосец, причем тот - только за.  
Мда…  
Это как вообще называется. У них там что, баб совсем нет? Или рыцари пошли бракованные…  
Бл*ть, я и представить-то себе такое не могу, а чтобы читать?!  
А там еще и картинки! Я сначала не допер, что к чему, на картинках баба точно была, только вместо юбок и оборок в штанах и в этой…как их, ну такой широкой рубахе … Ладно, проехали.  
Ну, целуется там рыцарь с плоскогрудой дамочкой и что с того, не всем везет с грудью-то.  
Я, значит, увлекся немного, картинками в смысле, все-таки классно там нарисовано, лошади вообще как живые, латы, и где сражения тоже. А потом, когда присмотрелся, меня аж замутило. Получилось, что рыцарь там вовсе не с дамочкой отжигает, а с собственным «недоороуженосцем». Извращенцы хреновы!  
В общем, в тот сеанс мне всяко было не до лечебного гипноза.  
Честное слово, струхнул я немного, боялся, что как только Какаши меня загипнотизирует, тут же приставать начнет.  
Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, врачебная этика там и все дела, но мать моя, думать о чем-то другом вообще не мог.   
Короче свалил от него по-быстрому и деру домой.   
Весь вечер потом пришибленный ходил, Саске даже решил, что я влюбился.  
А я тогда растерялся просто, ну и рассказал об этом Минато утром за завтраком, тот аж подавился, что совсем не помешало ему отправить меня на очередной сеанс к этому извращенцу. Дескать, мало ли что там Какаши читает, это еще ничего не значит. А продолжить сеансы надо.  
Так что я взял свой велик и поехал на консультацию. Какаши, как всегда, долго расспрашивал меня о школе и о друзьях, особенно о Саске.   
Мне даже стало казаться, что он интересуется им в этих его извращенских целях.   
Но рассказывать все же пришлось. Учиха, и правда, много для меня значит.

Я провожу с ним почти все свободное время. Он – классный. У меня никогда не было такого друга. Саске, конечно, немного псих, бывает, ему мерещится всякое или он начинает бредить, или дергаться. И что. Он мой друг, остальное не важно.  
Саске раньше в спецшколе учился, иногда он рассказывает, как их обучали. В первый раз я решил, что Учиха врет, ну не бывает такого, а он просто показал мне свои шрамы на руках.   
Я тогда подумал, что убить готов его родителей за то, что они отдали его туда. Но с этим я опоздал. Пару лет назад его предки погибли в автокатастрофе.  
Его папаша, оказывается, был каким-то там известным психотерапевтом, написавшим кучу умных книжек.  
Саске не любит говорить о своем отце. Учиха вообще тот еще мистер Молчалкин.  
Живет Саске со своим старшим братом в большом доме через два от моего. Я часто хожу к Саске домой и иногда не понимаю, как он вообще может жить с таким, как Итачи. Его брат все время к нему придирается, то по поводу оценок, то ему не нравится, как Саске одевается или что-нибудь еще…  
Иногда я думаю, Саске такой зашуганный из-за его вечных придирок.

Хотя, может, про внешний вид Итачи и прав. Саске любит необычно одеваться. Как-то в шкафу я видел у него желтые джинсы. ЖЕЛТЫЕ.   
Ну, какой парень наденет желтые джинсы?! Кроме Саске, конечно.  
А еще он помешан на аниме, кино и психологии.   
Теме часто бывает таким грустным, что мне хочется взять его за руку. Ничего такого. Я и сам-то не очень понимаю. Просто в такие моменты в его глазах я снова вижу свою мать. И мне хочется его защищать.

Хотя он совершенно не похож на мою маму ни внешностью, ни характером. Мама была очень открытым человеком, а Саске замкнут.  
Он не раз оставался у меня ночевать, да и так, мы же почти все делаем вместе: режемся в компьютерные игры, забираемся на крышу дома, даже в мой телескоп наблюдать звезды приспособились.  
Но он для меня загадка.   
Его можно спросить о чем угодно, Саске только скривит губы да нос смешно так наморщит, ну, как кот, на которого водой брызнули, а потом все равно все подробно расскажет, правда сначала обязательно заметит, что я невежа и идиот. А мне смешно. Вот так мы и дружим. И я до сих пор не могу заставить его рассказать о своих страхах. Он ведь действительно чего-то боится, это-то я чувствую, просто рассказывать не хочет. Но когда-нибудь теме мне все о себе расскажет. Это я тоже знаю.  
И еще, хоть это и глупо, но Тотору очень любит Саске. Когда Учиха остается у меня на ночь, котяра – этот жирный предатель - бросает меня и заваливается спать к Саске в ноги.  
Вот он какой, мой лучший друг – Учиха Саске. Единственное, что мне не нравится, так это то, что Сакура в него влюбилась.  
Бл*дь. С этим извращенцем Какаши точно не все в порядке, вот какого черта было мне подмигивать и загадочно ухмыляться, а? Ладно, ну хоть наш сеанс наконец-то закончился. Выбравшись из дурацкого центра, я сел на велик. Я вообще люблю велосипеды. Мы с друзьями постоянно гоняем на них по пригородам Токио в поисках приключений. Только Саске все время ворчит, прям как Шикамару. По-моему, этим двоим проще всего лежать на крыльце весь день и курить.  
Вот и приходится вечно тормошить этих амеб. И сейчас, едва я въехал на нашу улицу, первое, что увидел - сидящих на тротуаре Шикамару, Ино и Саске. Велосипеды эти гении бросили прямо на дороге, мешая проезжающим автомобилям. Я еще, помню, здорово удивился, обычно без меня этих двоих и танком не сдвинуть.  
А тут сидят, да еще с великами, точно куда-то катались. Вообще-то мы договаривались после моего сеанса встретиться у Сакуры и пойти в компьютерный центр.  
\- Э, черти, чего расселись?   
Судя по вытянувшимся лицам, меня тут явно не ждали.  
Ино отодвинулась от Нара и, болезненно скривившись, потерла руку. Я присмотрелся, на локте была ссадина. Похоже, снова упала с велика.  
\- Наруто, ты же сейчас должен быть у своего психолога? – озвучила интересующий всех вопрос Яманако.  
Я аккуратно прислонил свой велик к стене и сел на корточки рядом с ними.   
-Он меня сегодня пораньше отпустил за хорошее поведение! Э, Саске, так чего вы тут делаете? - похоже, Учиха сегодня не в настроении. Знаю я это задумчивое выражение. Ох, и не нравится мне это.   
Саске поднял голову, уголки его губ чуть дрогнули. Улыбнулся, значит.

-Добе, вконец ослеп? Ничего мы не делаем, просто сидим, - заявляет этот наглый тип.  
Шикамару довольно хмыкнул. Он никогда не лез в наши маленькие ссоры.  
-Теме, вот я вас и спрашиваю, какого черта вы сидите здесь, если должны быть у Сакуры?  
-Мы должны быть у Сакуры ровно в два часа, а сейчас и половины нет, - фыркнул Учиха. – Что там полчаса делать?!   
-Шика, Саске, надо же решить этот вопрос, – перебила Саске Ино.  
Шикамару выплюнул зубочистку и, хмыкнув, посмотрел на меня.  
\- Значит так, Нару. Пока ты был у своего психолога, мы нашли заброшенный дом для вечеринки - сюрприза в честь дня рождения Сакуры.  
-Класс, что за дом? – обрадовался я. Дело в том, что родители у Сакуры были в состоянии развода, так что в семье Харуно шла сейчас настоящая гражданская война. Вот Ино и предложила организовать для Сакуры вечеринку-сюрприз, ну как американцы на свою ночь всех святых делают. Выбрать какой-нибудь заброшенный дом и устроить там костюмированную тусовку.   
Идея понравилась, так что последние две недели мы активно искали такой подходящий дом с претензией на загадочность, колеся по всей округе.  
Но, как назло, ничего подходящего нам не попадалось. И вот сегодня утром Шика, Ино и Саске на одной из вылазок нашли дом.   
-Так, дом нашли, и чего вы такие грустные? - я усиленно пытался понять причину всеобщего уныния.  
Ино и Шикамару переглянулись и дружно показали пальцем на Саске.   
Тот пожал плечами. А потом выдал очередной свой перл:  
-Это плохой дом. В нем зло.

 

 

 

Послесловие.

Нопэро-бо или нопэро-пон, безликий дух, который может принимать облик и характеристики любого живого существа, пугая людей. Похожего духа использовала Джо Роулинг в Гарри Поттере, известного как боггарт. В Японии нопэро-бо известны с давних времен. Безликий монстр, похоже, испытывает особое наслаждение, пугая людей. Так как его появление глубокая неожиданность, то, в общем, нежить опасна только для людей со слабым сердцем. 

Существует очень много историй об этом существе, и большинство из них следуют одному сюжету: главный герой встречает, казалось бы, обычного человека, только скрывающего свое лицо тем или иным образом, но начиная разговор, жертва обращает внимание на лицо собеседника, которое абсолютно гладко, как яйцо, на нем нет ни глаз, ни носа, ни рта. Напуганный этим человек убегает, он находит какого-нибудь другого обычного человека, иногда кого-то, кого он знает. После того, как жертва рассказывает всю страшную историю, его собеседник соглашается, что история действительно сверхъестественна, а потом спрашивает: «А то лицо, оно было вот таким?» или что-то подобного рода. После этого несчастный думает, что еще один человек сейчас потеряет свой облик, и обычно падает в обморок.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая.

Дом был не виден с дороги: высокий забор, затянутый плющом, надежно скрывал его от любопытных глаз. Трое подростков на велосипедах могли его и не заметить, если бы не внезапно подувший ветер, сорвавший с головы худенького паренька бейсболку. Недовольно фыркнув, он бросился вслед за ней по проселочной дороге.  
Двое его спутников остановились, поджидая приятеля. Да и ветру вскоре надоело играть, и, перевернув кепку несколько раз, он бросил ее в пыль неподалеку от забора. Свесившись с велосипеда и почти дотянувшись кончиками пальцев до упрямого козырька, парень внезапно замер. Прищурившись, он пристально разглядывал старый дом, почти полностью скрытый деревьями и высоким забором. Мешали и кустистые ветви акации, раскинувшиеся над тяжелыми коваными воротами, от которых шла узкая, посыпанная гравием дорожка, петлявшая меж засыхающих от старости или болезни каштанов и заканчивающаяся где-то у веранды.  
Через решетку проглядывался кусочек сада и небольшая часть дома. Серые стены да пустые окна, словно глаза слепого старика - вот и все, что можно было рассмотреть. Парень словно окаменел, так пристально он вглядывался через ограду.  
-Саске, ты чего? – громко окликнула его девушка, не понимая причины столь долгой задержки.  
Подросток с трудом отвел взгляд от таинственного дома и, отряхнув кепку о джинсы, убрал в карман зеленой куртки.  
-На дом засмотрелся, – хмуро отозвался Саске, совсем не удивляясь своим нетерпеливым друзьям, поспешившим к нему подъехать.  
-Вау!- девушка едва не захлопала в ладоши. - То, что надо! Ты молодец, Саске, - она ласково коснулась его руки.  
\- Интересно, тут открыто? – блондинка привыкла быть в центре внимания, но ее энтузиазма не заметили - парни обменивались красноречивыми взглядами.

Бросив велосипед на землю, она смело подошла к воротам и осторожно потянула на себя медную ручку. Медленно, как в сказке, ворота распахнулись без скрипа, словно кто-то все еще следил за тем, чтобы петли оставались всегда смазаны.

-Открыто, - по-детски удивилась блондинка. - Ну что, зайдем?- и, не дожидаясь ответа, незваная гостья вошла в старый сад. Секунда, и сиреневая куртка уже исчезла в тени старых каштанов.

-Саске, Шикамару, чего вы застряли? Тут так здорово! – донесся до них ее веселый голос.

-Ино, подожди, нельзя же так вламываться. Может там люди живут, - напрасно попытался остановить блондинку Шикамару.  
-Здесь нет людей, - тихо отозвался парень, чью кепку унес ветер. Он вздохнул и слез с велосипеда. - Пошли, Шикамару, не стоит оставлять ее одну. Всякое может произойти, - черные брови сошлись у переносицы и он отправился следом за девушкой.   
\- Мендоксе, - уныло отозвался подросток, аккуратно опуская велик рядом с велосипедами друзей.

Ино догнали только на веранде, где она стояла, с удивлением разглядывая рыболовную сеть, туго натянутую меж деревянными столбами.  
В глаза бросились начищенные блестящие крючки и прозрачные капли на величественной паутине.  
-Если бы не ты, Саске, мы бы его и не заметили, - счастливо улыбнулась девушка, так радуются заветному подарку дети.  
\- Войдем? – но стоило ей коснуться ручки, как хриплое карканье заставило друзей буквально подпрыгнуть. Резко обернувшись, с сумасшедше колотящимся сердцем, девушка не сразу заметила мрачный силуэт старого ворона, черной тенью сидящего на ветви каштана.  
-Не заперто, - прошептала Ино, открывая дверь.   
Внутри пахло плесенью, мокрыми тряпками и еще чем-то непонятным, но не менее противным. Половицы заскрипели под ногами незваных гостей, а в полутемном коридоре угадывалась широкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.   
В сером свете, пробивающемся сквозь мутные оконные стекла, мошками в янтаре застыли пылинки, поднятые их шагами по деревянному полу из черного дерева.  
Саске бросил задумчивый взгляд на лестничную площадку и уверено двинулся по коридору, пока не оказался в пыльной пустой комнате с окнами, выходящими в старый, давно заброшенный сад. Гулкое, безликое, не комната – помещение, и только в углу нечто громоздкое, накрытое серой простыней с неопрятной бахромой на концах.  
Парень застыл на пороге, внимательно разглядывая зал, а ведомая любопытством Ино уже осматривала скрытый под тканью таинственный предмет.  
Мгновение, и серая ткань легла рваным облаком на пол. От едкой пыли девушка надрывно закашлялась, а выступившие на глазах слезы мешали рассмотреть оказавшийся под ней старый мольберт со стоящей на нем картиной.   
-В первый раз вижу такое убожество,- прокомментировал Шикамару, нашаривая сигареты.  
С холста на незваных гостей смотрела женщина в нелепой черной шляпе с каплями дождя на обвисших полях.  
Бледная кожа, узкие прищуренные глаза, не лицо, а узкое стрельчатое окно с закрытыми ставнями. Темные одежды делали ее похожей на радиоактивный гриб, с непропорционально длинной шеей, торчащей из кружевного ворота и уродливой головой-шляпкой. 

-Шика, ты ничего не понимаешь в искусстве, – тоном усталого экскурсовода пропела девушка. - Это же копия «женщины дождя»!   
Закончить лекцию ей не дал вновь напавший кашель. Прикрыв ладонью рот и отчаянно пытаясь прокашляться, она бессильно наблюдала как Саске, маячивший до этого в проеме двери, быстро подошел к картине и одним стремительным движением накинул на нее простынь. Смазанное лицо с белесыми глазами скрылось под пыльным покровом. И Шикамару, щелкнув зажигалкой, наконец прикурил сигарету.  
Но даже терпкому запаху табака не удавалось перебить тлетворный аромат, царящий в доме.  
-Хватает того, что ты понимаешь, - насмешливо отозвался парень, закатывая глаза. – «Женщина дождя», придумают тоже.

-Шикамару, хоть сейчас ты можешь не курить?! – сдавленно просипела раскрасневшаяся от кашля Ино.   
Саске, совершенно не обращая внимания на друзей, аккуратно расправил простынь на картине.   
-Вот так хорошо, - удовлетворенно заметил он.

-Правильно, у меня от этой вампирской рожи мурашки по коже, - одобрил его действия Шика, затягиваясь.  
-Да ну тебя, Нара,- всерьез разозлилась Ино. – Ты хоть знаешь, что это за картина?! О ней легенды ходят,- она даже назидательно подняла палец, - Мне отец рассказывал, оригинал до сих пор находится у художницы. Владельцы возвращали ее назад. Причины всегда были разными и сходились они только в одном - в той срочности, с которой еще недавно гордый владелец спешил избавиться от картины. А вот слухи наоборот отличались завидным постоянством и что еще чуднее - отсутствием разнообразных версий, утверждая, что женщина с картины является ее владельцам во сне, сводя тех с ума.   
Парень пожал плечами, прислонился к косяку двери, насмешливо разглядывая девушку.   
-Легенды - это так утомительно, Ино. Вы, антиквары, те еще сказочники. И потом, я бы тоже заболел, если бы эта страхолюдина ко мне повадилась, - Шикамару выпустил кольцо дыма в лицо вконец озверевшей девушке.

\- Вот что, предлагаю разделиться и осмотреть тут все, – пресек зарождающий спор Саске. - Я поднимусь наверх, а вы проверьте этот этаж.

Шикамару выразительно поднял левую бровь.  
-Любишь же ты командовать, Учиха! – бросил он вдогонку уходящему парню, понимая, что Саске уже не слышит его. - Хозяева, видать, большие оригиналы, все вывезли, а мазню оставили, - как бы между прочим протянул Нара, словно не замечая, гневной гримасы на лице девушки.  
Любил он выводить Ино из себя и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
-Что ты понимаешь в искусстве?! И прекрати курить!! – спровоцированная жертва уже рычала не хуже бешеной собаки.

Саске не спеша поднимался по скрипящей лестнице на второй этаж. Засунув руки в карманы и уткнувшись взглядом в пол, он считал ступеньки в каждом пройденном пролете. А было их ровно по тринадцать. 

Наверху его встретило огромное пустое пространство с неожиданно неуместными голубыми стенами и карамельным полом.  
Когда-то на втором этаже было несколько комнат, но бывшие владельцы снесли все перегородки, превратив этаж в подобие мастерской или студии, только с балконом. Тут было тихо, сюда не доносились голоса Шикамару и Ино.

Учиха подошел к окну, и сам не понимая, зачем провел пальцем по стеклу, оставляя ровную линию на пыльной поверхности. Мысли разбегались и Саске задумчиво рассматривал пересохшую заводь во дворе. Не было ничего зловещего в этом маленьком саду и в этом доме, если бы только…  
Внезапно повеяло холодом…  
\- Уходи… уходи скорей, - чуть слышно прошелестело за спиной. - Плохое место… не ваше, - парень резко обернулся, зрачки испуганных черных глаз почти скрыли радужку – две черные дыры на мертвенно бледном лице.  
Посреди еще недавно пустой комнаты стояла худенькая женская фигурка в длинном зеленом кимоно.   
Точнее не стояла, скорее, висела над самым полом на пару ладоней, не больше, а неизвестно откуда взявшийся здесь порыв ветра легонько играл зелеными складками. С висящих словно культи рук капала то ли кровь, то ли темная краска, то ли просто грязная вода. Свернутая на бок голова беспомощно покачивалась, казалось, шея пришелицы переломлена пополам.   
И волосы, длинные рыжие волосы гостьи падали до самого пола, надежно скрывая ее лицо.  
Когда же призрак двинулся вперед к остолбеневшему мальчишке, белая четырехпалая рука внезапно появилась из деревянного пола. Схватив призрака за край зеленого кимоно, она втянула его за собой в пол, который поглотил их словно вода.

И все.  
Они исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились.  
Ледяной воздух обжигал губы, но успокоиться Саске почему-то не мог. Парень нервно озирался по сторонам, и сам толком не понимая, что он пытается обнаружить. Да, он тут один, но все-таки что-то здесь не так.  
Он поднял голову только когда вязкая горячая капля упала ему на лоб. И вместо крика - сдавленный хрип.  
По потолку, словно огромный белесый паук, шустро ползло кошмарное существо с изломанными руками и ногами, в рваном, когда-то белом кимоно.  
Среди черных спутанных волос бледным пятном проглядывало жуткое лицо с зашитыми веками и словно бы опаленной огнем щекой. Внезапно губы твари раздвинулись, обнажив беззубый рот в безумном клекоте.  
\- Нашла … - и тут кто-то обхватил его сзади. Учиха успел увидеть у себя на животе уже знакомую ему четырехпалую руку и почувствовал, как его быстро потащили к лестнице.

 

Старый дневник Узумаки Наруто.

(первые слова не разобрать)

Дом как дом, подвел я итоги после того как мы, уже вчетвером, съездили в пригород на смотрины. Учиха даже заходить не стал, так и сидел в саду, пока мы с Шикой и Ино там все облазили. А мне неожиданно понравилось, аккуратно, почти чисто, даже сантехника работает, а если прибрать, то лучшего места для нашей призрачной вечеринки и не найти.  
Я все в окно поглядывал, интересно же, что там поделывает мой чокнутый дружок. А он ничего и не делал, сидел себе неподвижно у пересохшей заводи, по-моему и не шевелился.

Я как-то привык, что Учиха торчит у меня за спиной и либо хмыкает, либо язвит, ну или меня кроет почем зря. Саске правда считает, что это он мне культурный уровень повышает. Сам от него слышал.  
А тут, в общем, смотреть и правда нечего. Скучно без теме. Неинтересно.. 

Мы поднялись на второй этаж. Пусто. Внизу тоже. Никакой мебели, всю вывезли, ну или растащили. Только старый мольберт и картина. 

Шикамару полез проверять проводку - сможет ли та выдержать планируемую нагрузку, а я заглянул в ванную, покрутил вензель, и почти сразу же в трубах зажурчала вода. Ну не заброшенный дом, а дар божий.  
Так что если дом еще и украсить, то получится просто здорово.

От Ино как всегда толку было немного, совсем помешалась на своей картине, не затыкалась ни на секунду, все нахваливала эту бледную бабу в шляпе.

Я же был согласен с Шикой - обыкновенная мазня.   
Хотя, как говорит мой отец, европейцы все психи, чем гаже картина, тем она у них выше ценится. Нет бы лес нарисовать или там реку.  
Рисуют всякую пакость, а потом непременно находится чокнутый, который эту мазню покупает. Да если долго смотреть на такую жуть, черти что померещиться может. Вон Саске насмотрелся ужастиков, беднягу и сейчас плющит. Мы вышли на крыльцо и устроились прямо на ступеньках, обсуждая план действий.  
Предстояло до черта работы: пригласить народ, незаметно для Сакуры украсить дом. Собрать деньги, выпивка и еда…вот черт…в общем, прощай моя безбедная жизнь на ближайшие пару месяцев. Да и музыку еще надо подобрать.   
В общем, пока мы с Шикамару дружно отбрыкивались от самых неприятных обязанностей, которые разом забывшая о той потрясающей мазне Ино почему-то упорно делила на двоих, пришел Учиха и давай нудить, что обсуждать можно и дома, а не просиживать задницу на грязных ступенях какой-то развалины. Разошелся. Это ему опять дом не нравился. Ну и ладно, все равно мы уже закончили.

( запись оборвана. Следующие две страницы выдраны)

…под конец меня это реально достало.   
Саске все успокоиться не мог: и дом этот проклят, и соваться нам туда не стоит, мол, если настойчиво лезть туда, где обитают духи, те обязательно придут и за тобой. Как же я устал слушать этот бред. Духи, проклятья, смерть!!!  
Накануне вечеринки мы с Саске засели у меня. Он по-прежнему и сам на вечеринку идти не хотел, и меня не пускал. Значит, я ему так, уже не особо-то надеясь, и говорю:

 

-Теме, ну какие духи? Обыкновенный дом, ну не живет там никто, что с того?  
\- Добе, ты меня вообще слышал? – потребовал упрямый зануда, забираясь с ногами на постель. Вот черт, похоже, до нашего гения наконец-то дошло, что он тут зря разорялся. Правда, повозмущаться Саске толком и не дали.  
Тотору запрыгнул к нему на колени и развалился по-хозяйски, требуя ласки. Саске привычно погладил упитанное пушистое пузо, и довольная тушка словно бы растеклась по его коленям, а Учиха, тихо хмыкнув, стал равномерно поглаживать рыжую шерсть, время от времени мягко почесывая паршивца за ушами. Гнусный предатель только довольно мурлыкал.  
\- Последний владелец оставил дом после того, как его жена утопила старшего сына в ванной, а близнецов задушила подушкой. А потом поднялась на второй этаж и повесилась сама, – мрачно бухтел очередную страшилку Учиха, для пущего эффекта сверля меня своими глазищами.  
-Да знаю, – я устало отмахнулся.  
Это в первый раз жутко слушать, а потом привыкаешь. А Саске мне эту страшилку всю неделю талдычит без перерыва на сон, еду и туалет.  
Этот зануда, в миру мой лучший друг, добрался до Интернета. Нашел все страшилки, которые там были про этот чертов дом, прочитал, а потом мне же в лицах и пересказал. Дурак.  
Нет бы стоящее что-то найти или коды для игрушки скачать. Не-ет. Дом этот ему сдался! Сказок в детстве не хватило.  
Короче, я ему прямо сказал, что у него навязчивая идея. И не хочет ли он со мной к Какаши сходить? На что Саске не слабо так психанул, рявкнув, что психотерапевтов ему на всю жизнь вперед хватило.   
Врет, конечно, я бы знал.

Ладно, что-то я увлекся, значит, Саске, начитавшись всех этих баек, давай заливать, что, дескать, все бывшие владельцы этого дома или погибли, или коротают свои дни в психушке. А у меня терпение тоже не бесконечное!  
-Ну и что с того?! – ору я уже в голос. - Мы ж там не жить собираемся, повеселимся вечерок и свалим.  
По мне так железный аргумент, любой бы успокоился, но это ж Саске. Выпрямился, вон даже Тотору гладить перестал, уставился на меня как кассир на фальшивомонетчика и серьезно так заявляет:  
-Добе, ты туда не пойдешь!  
Опять двадцать пять. Короче, признаюсь, терпение у меня лопнуло.  
\- Да твою мать, теме, не хочешь идти - не иди. Кто ж тебя-то заставляет. А я пойду. И если ты боишься своих духов, просто сиди дома с Итачи. Бл*дь, от его вечно недовольной рожи не то, что дух, любой покойник подальше свалит!  
Тут Саске стряхивает Тотору с колен, бедняга и мяукнуть не успел, и подходит значит ко мне… А я на полу, вместе с клавиатурой перед панелью удобно так устроился, играл себе тихонько в WoW, никого не трогал…пока Учиха не подошел… в общем, эта мстительная сволочь ка-ак пнет меня со всей дури в бедро. Лучший друг называется… больно кстати.

А эта наглая морда еще и заявляет снисходительно так, будто с дебилом разговаривает:  
\- Пошел к черту, Узумаки, и мозг включить не забудь, раз сам не соображаешь, что несешь.  
В результате мой темный эльф, которым я играл, упал с моста. А я еще не успел его научить плавать, только рыбачить.  
\- Са-скее…  
Ладно, к тому, что он меня посылал, я уже привык, но потопленного эльфа простить не смог. 

 

-Ты труп, Учиха, - отбросив бесполезную теперь мышку, я дернул этого гада за ногу. Перестарался похоже, потому что вместо эпического падения на задницу, Саске завалился прямо на меня. Вот с чего он такой тяжелый, спрашивается? И это притом, что ест он, похоже, только по праздникам, да и вообще, все ребра пересчитать можно, не особенно и напрягаясь.  
Тут я вроде как задумался, а Саске тем временем нахально так разлегся на мне. И лежит ведь, скотина.  
Мне даже признаться стыдно, что со мной дальше было.  
Так вот, лежит Саске на мне, а от него пахнет.   
Приятно так пахнет.   
Так мама моя пахла, лотосом.   
Я этот запах на всю жизнь запомнил. Она никогда не пользовалась духами, только маслом, отец ей эфирное масло покупал.   
А Саске …  
…лежит себе сверху, и вставать не спешит. Вытаращил свои черные глазища и смотрит. Руками уперся по обе стороны моего лица, а мне так тепло стало. Словно я всю жизнь хотел, чтобы Саске вот так на мне лежал. И мысль странная у меня в голове возникла, мне захотелось его перевернуть и самому на него улечься.   
А еще я подумал, что у него очень красивые губы. И сам он очень красивый, даже в своих ярких и диких тряпках.   
Жарко вдруг стало, и сердце даже не колотится – рвется … и хорошо.  
В голове мелькают только эти картинки из книжки Какаши с его рыцарем и «недооруженосцем». Что там со мной стало - не знаю, да и знать не хочу, но я взял… и погладил его по щеке. А кожа у него мягкая и теплая. И сам он теплый и родной.  
А Учиха, вот ведь извращенец, вместо того, чтобы по нормальному дать мне по морде - «Хрена ли ты, Наруто, делаешь?», только глаза закрыл, да прижался ко мне еще сильнее. Ну и я не лучше, чувствую его тело через одежду и так мне хорошо, думать вообще не получается.  
Лежу, смотрю на него и не знаю, что делать. Провел пальцами по левой щеке, один раз, второй. А на третий задумался. Что это я мать твою творю?  
Как очнулся и сам не понял, но спихнул его, сижу, в себя прийти пытаюсь, не соображаю же ни черта. А Саске уселся рядом и улыбается. Чему там улыбаться можно, вообще непонятно. Может, я и не краснел, но щекам жарко стало, чувствую, что пора это дело прекращать, пока я еще до чего-нибудь интересного не додумался.   
\- Ладно,- говорю,- сиди-ка ты дома, Учиха. А Сакуре я придумаю, что сказать. Она же тебя ждать будет. Нравишься ты ей, – чувствую, опять меня несет, а у самого и голос хриплый. Значит, прокашлялся я. – Если мы сейчас Сакуру не поддержим, дерьмовые друзья будем. Я за каждого своего друга не только в проклятый дом сунусь. Я даже если подохну, с того света вернусь. - Сказал, и мне сразу легче стало. И наваждение исчезло.   
Парень напротив превратился в привычного Саске, который насмешливо фыркнул, посмотрел на меня, внимательно так, словно что-то там для себя решал, и кивнул.  
Короче, решили мы с ним этот вопрос.  
(запись оборвана)

Когда наша компания устроилась в большом зале, большинство парочек уже успело уединиться в свободных комнатах. Мне же не повезло. Мизуки хоть и была тут, но предложение Ино поучаствовать в очередной мистической мути, ну или в ритуале, ей показалось куда интереснее, чем мое скромное «прогуляться по саду».   
Что до Саске, то теме упрямо сопротивлялся всем потугам Сакуры-чан его соблазнить. Люблю я Сакуру-чан, но Саске - это заведомо проигрышный вариант. Не могу представить себе девушку, которая ему понравится, которую он мог бы выбрать.   
Собрались мы на втором этаже, расселись по подушкам. Причем я сел поближе к Мизуки, а Сакура рядом с мрачным Учихой. Я думаю, она специально села к теме, чтобы брать его за руку, если вдруг ей станет страшно. Я улыбнулся. Зряшное дело, Сакура-чан. А Ино уже зажигала свечи, рассказывая правила игры.

\- В эпоху Эдо, - торжественно, чуть нараспев начала Яманако, – одно время была очень популярна игра, в которую сейчас будем играть и мы. Правила просты: каждый в этой комнате должен рассказать самую страшную историю, какую он только знает. Закончив рассказ, этот человек должен потушить свою свечу. Согласно этому ритуалу, когда последний из нас расскажет свою историю, все свечи потухнут и появится древний призрак - ао-андон. Правда, согласно правилам, надо чтобы нас было ровно сто человек. Но это и неважно, – улыбнулась Яманако и зажгла последнюю свечу. - Я думаю, если со времен эпохи никто в нее не играл, то Ао-андон немного заскучал.

Такая бредовая идея могла забрести в голову только двоим людям, которых я знал: Ино и Саске. Я приготовился к мистической тягомотине. Что и началось. Первой рассказывала девочка из выпускного класса.   
Какая-то невразумительная история о том, что нельзя мыться в ванной поздно ночью.   
У нее вот раньше зеркала в ванной висели, три штуки вроде, пошла она как-то ночью купаться, голову намылила и все дела, а тут - бац, и кто-то свет потушил. Выползла она, значит, из ванны, свет включила, и удивляется, в доме кроме нее ни души.  
Снова назад забралась, стала шампунь смывать, а света опять нет. А тут еще и грохот какой-то за дверью. Она испугалась и убежала в комнату. А когда пришла утром в ванную, все три зеркала были разбиты. Чушь, короче, мне ее даже жалко стало, ей бы электрика хорошего пригласить в проводке покопаться, хотя, судя по выпавшим зеркалам, у нее по дому, работы для рукастого мужика вообще немало. А то так ведь и будет от привидений шарахаться, чудо безмозглое. Блин. Даже не смешно.

Следующая история меня порадовала больше. Наш одноклассник, Яро, рассказал историю о своей старшей сестре. Положили ее в больницу на сохранение, беременная она была, а рядом с их отделением находилось отделение с раковыми больными.   
Так вот, лежала там одна старушка, что все время кашляла, а так как ее палата далековато от поста медсестры, то та не всегда слышала, как старуха ее зовет. И вот как-то ночью заснула дежурная медсестра и снится ей, будто за дверью раздается шлепанье тапочек. Она еще удивляется, кому это не спится в два часа ночи, а шлёпанье тем временем приближается к ординаторской, дверь открывается, и стоит на пороге та самая бабуля, да с такой ненавистью и шипит ей: «Я там умерла, а она себе спит». Девчонка в холодном поту проснулась, еще подумала, что переработала, а утром выяснилось, что не совсем это и сон был...  
Короче мы все переглянулись, Яро потушил свечу и тут понеслось.  
Каждая следующая история была бредовой предыдущей, но я понял, что мне на самом деле становится как-то не по себе. А тут еще заброшенный дом, за окнами давно стемнело и свет в зале не горел, только свечи да эта бледная вампирская рожа бабы дождя.  
Несколько раз мне даже казалось, что картина и правда живая и эта вампирша действительно смотрит на меня своими сощуренными близорукими глазенками.  
Тут очередь дошла и до Саске. Так что, понятное дело, я приготовился было услышать совсем уж запредельную байку.  
\- Cтояла страшная жара, - затянул Саске заунывным голосом. - Токиси Ямамото цедил сквозь зубы теплое саке и рассматривал эротические гравюры. 

«Что?» - Я не поверил своим ушам. А Учиха с каменной рожей продолжил.

\- Пот струйками стекал по спине, влажное кимоно липло к телу … Взор Токиси затуманился, обнаженные девы на гравюре как-то разом поплыли, а из марева появилась страшная, как маска театра Кабуки, рожа демона.  
\- Япона мать! - Чертыхнулся Ямамото, выронив пиалу и расплескав теплое саке по циновке.  
-Ну! Токиси-сан, вот и пришла твоя смерть!- все еще не веря, я улыбнулся. «Во дает!».  
Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не заржать, а Учиха все так же предельно серьезно вещал замогильным голосом. И как он умудрялся сохранять серьезность, неся эту чушь, - «завопила кошмарная рожа демона, обдавая Ямамото Токиси вонючим смрадом из разверзнутой пасти, высунув омерзительного вида слизистый язык.

\- Самураи не сдаются!» – пропищал Саске тоненьким голосом.   
Мы с Шикамару переглянулись. Нара по-тихому давился от смеха.  
Учиха же продолжил.  
«Токиси как был на карачках, так и пополз прочь от демона, пытаясь нашарить старый самурайский дедушкин меч, гордо покоившийся на красивой подставке в расписных ножнах.  
\- Прощайся с жизнью, япона вошь! - Грозил демон, демонстрируя непристойные жесты: то тыча под нос гордому самураю фигу, то нагло оттопыривая средний палец.

Ямамото наконец-то дополз до дедушкиного меча и, мужественно покачиваясь от паров саке, как и полагается суровым самураям, попытался сначала просто встать, а потом даже в боевую стойку. Первое у него получилось плохо, второе не получилось вообще.  
\- Ах ты, старый пердун! Наклюкался до чертиков, щас я тебе!  
Демон схватил поднос и, размахнувшись, с силой грохнул им по лысой голове гордого самурая.  
А потом, уже лежа на полу и потирая шишку, Ямамото изумленно увидел, как марево растаяло, и, о, ужас, перед ним в боевой стойке стояла его благоверная супруга, воинственно потрясая медным подносом...»  
Шикамару сложился пополам от хохота, да и я тоже. Саске же сидел на своей подушке с совершенно невозмутимым видом.  
Вот ублюдок, я его просто обожаю. Молодец, так опустить Ино мог только он.   
Если честно, я, пожалуй, немного струхнул после этих всех историй и погашенных свечей. Наши глаза встретились, и Саске мне подмигнул, а потом наклонился и задул стоявшую перед ним свечу, удостоившись злобного взгляда разобиженой Яманако.  
Что же, похоже, моя очередь. Страшных историй я не знал. Только одну и не совсем страшную, но ее мне рассказывала мама. Я собрался было уже начать, когда совершенно неожиданно вмешалась Ино.  
\- Я хочу рассказать немного об этом доме. 

Театральная серьезность и преувеличенная торжественность в тоне Яманако вызывала насмешку. Не люблю фальши, вот только сбегать было уже поздно. Незаметно я попытался оглядеться. По-моему, Шикамару уже спал. Счастливый. Я обреченно прислушался. Закончив с прелюдией, Ино перешла к самой истории.  
\- Некогда в этом самом доме жил замечательный кукольник. И влюбился он в одну женщину редкой красоты.- Рассказчица многозначительно помолчала, давая слушателем возможность провести известную параллель.

\- Его возлюбленная любила носить белое кимоно. И чтобы никогда с ней не расставаться, он сделал точную копию возлюбленной — куклу, не уступавшую по красоте оригиналу. Но счастье и жизнь обоих рухнули внезапно в один день. Женщина была жестоко убита, а в злодействе, не разобравшись, обвинили кукольника и приговорили его к смертной казни. Последним, что мастер видел перед смертью, была та самая кукла в белом кимоно, которая, словно живая, горько плакала, глядя на него. Кукла поклялась отомстить за смерть хозяина. А дом, где жил кукольник, выставили на торги. Но ни одна семья не смогла продержаться здесь дольше трех месяцев. Дети пропадали, домашние животные, которые могли убежать, сбегали, птицы погибали, взрослые заболевали или сходили с ума. За домом закрепилась слава проклятого. Жильцы в один голос отказывались от него, изобретая сто и одну причину, почему им жизненно необходимо срочно съехать, зато потом, в теплой дружеской компании, после очередного бокала чего-нибудь многоградусного, дружно несли заведомую чушь о таинственном зле, живущем в этих стенах. Поползли слухи. В агентстве недвижимости, которым владел клан Якуши, уже отчаялись избавиться от в прямом смысле проклятой недвижимости, но потом в Токио переехала семья одного известного художника… Он и купил этот дом три года назад. Его супруга страдала от депрессии после рождения близнецов, поэтому он искал дом вдали от суеты, в тихом пригороде, с садом. И нашел на свою беду,- тут Яманако сделала паузу. - Семья художника переехала сюда.   
Эту историю я знал, причем чуть ли не наизусть, спасибо лучшему другу. Но на сто первый раз меня уже не хватило, да и в любом случае Саске рассказывал на порядок интереснее и уж точно куда страшнее, чем эта радость стоматолога, так что, оглядываясь по сторонам в попытках хоть как-нибудь развлечься, я заметил, что Учиха как зачарованный уставился на портрет этой бабы. Ну, и я тоже посмотрел.  
И тут, я сто процентов уверен. Эта вампирская рожа на холсте мне улыбнулась.

(Запись оборвана…)

Дверь в кабинет Акасуны но Сасори закрылась совершенно бесшумно, как и полагается в старых сказках, выпуская из логова университетского палача двух встрепанных студентов.  
-Саске, ты куда? - Наруто попытался ухватить Учиху за плечо. А тот, все так же молча, направился быстрым шагом по коридору, подальше от четверки бывших друзей.

\- Хоть тебя это и не касается, добе, я отвечу: в медпункт! - фыркнул Учиха, бросив насмешливый взгляд на руку Наруто, нерешительно зависшую у его плеча.  
\- Подожди. Нам надо поговорить, – тихо попросил блондин. Но тот и не думал останавливаться или отвечать - Саске уходил. Снова.  
Узумаки прибавил шаг и ухватил Учиху за плечо, совершенно позабыв о возможных зрителях. А те и не вмешивались. Сакура, Ино и Шикамару до сих пор сидели на скамье у стены, ожидая парней и тихими голосами обсуждая свои наказания, а сейчас - молча наблюдали, не зная как помочь.  
Им было что сказать Саске, вот только тот не желал никого слушать, похоже, умудрившись обидеться даже на то, что они вступились за него в столовой Комаба, расценив это как еще одно доказательство собственной слабости, бесцеремонно тыкнутое ему под нос.  
Саске медленно обернулся, скинул руку Узумаки с плеча и поправил ремень своей сумки.   
Склонил голову набок, с насмешкой глядя на напрягшего блондина. А тот стоял, чуть сгорбив широкие плечи, упрямо сжимая кулаки, словно готовился к серьезной драке… вот только его глаза. Чужая боль и собственная слабость отчаянно пугали. Взять себя в руки было сложнее, чем снова научиться ходить, но Саске смог, справился.  
-Добе, - красивые губы изогнулись в холодной усмешке. - Мне терпеть тебя семь недель, неужели ты думаешь, я увеличу этот срок хотя бы на минуту?  
\- Ты все равно меня выслушаешь! – Наруто словно и не слышал его слов. Шагнул к нему и теперь возвышался над Учихой на целую голову, давя его своей массой.  
Страшно хотелось поскорее убраться, а прямо сейчас еще и от души врезать проклятому белобрысому идиоту, в очередной раз выворачивающему его на изнанку. Давно пора уходить, а он… Саске с ужасом поймал себя на том, что как в дурном кошмаре он против собственной воли включается в их старую игру « кто кого переупрямит».   
-Размечтался, придурок, - Учиха с вызовом прожег Узумаки фирменным взглядом.  
-А я говорю да, теме,- снова наступал на него Наруто, делая шаг вперед.  
-Нет, добе, - шаг назад.  
-Да, теме,- еще один вперед.  
\- Мне все равно, что ты хочешь сказать, – Саске снова отступил.  
-Ты должен знать, почему я тогда не пришел! – Узумаки даже голоса не повысил, но от силы и какой-то пугающей искренности у Саске закололо в груди.  
\- Наруто, - Учиха на секунду устало прикрыл глаза. Замер. Покачал головой. Ресницы дрогнули. - Не имеет значения, почему ты не пришел.  
Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется схватить Саске за плечи трясти до тех пор, пока тот не придет в себя. Что он, не задумавшись, и проделал. Доли секунды, и он впечатывает Саске в стену коридора, умело обездвижив. Да Учиха и не сопротивлялся. Голубые глаза смотрят почти в упор, даже не смотрят - изучают, серьезно, внимательно, не упуская ничего. Глаза, лицо, руки и снова глаза. А руки держат, чуть подрагивая, в царапинах, синяках, со сбитыми в кровь костяшками… сильные. Тела парней почти соприкасаются, напряжение растет. И вот весь мир сужается до булавочных размеров, где стоят двое друг напротив друга.  
Саске словно и не замечал того, что его прижали к стене. Черные глаза были равнодушными и до странности пустыми. Какой-то частью сознания Наруто отметил обреченность, с которой тот откинул свою встрепанную голову к стене. Казалось, что его самого здесь нет, только красивое тело молодого парня, к которому сам Учиха Саске не имеет никакого отношения.

В голове был какой-то сумбур. Наруто знал, тот, прошлый Саске, часто замирал, словно бы выключался, некоторое время не реагируя на окружающее. Вот как сейчас.  
«Не пройдет, Учиха. Я заставлю тебя слушать, даже если для этого мне придется тебя избить. И не отпущу, хочешь ты того или нет». Но этого он ему не скажет.  
-Имеет, Саске, еще как имеет, – Наруто наклонился так близко, что его теплое дыхание согрело потрескавшиеся губы Саске. Учиха криво усмехнулся. «Ненавижу эту твою усмешку».  
\- Ты был и остаешься моим другом,- медленно, не отводя от Учихи глаз.   
\- Другом? – переспросил Саске. Черные глаза были все так же безжизненны.  
\- Не смеши меня, добе. Друзей не бросают. Как ты мне тогда сказал, помнишь? - Саске протянул дурашливым голосом: - Я за своего друга если подохну, с того света вернусь.

Наруто скрипнул зубами.   
-Это правда, Саске, я не отказываюсь от своих слов. За каждого своего друга я готов умереть, – с каждым словом Наруто все сильнее сжимал плечи Учихи под тонкой рубашкой, словно таким образом он придавал весомости собственным словам, впечатывая в Саске эту истину. И как ведро воды.   
\- Ты сам-то себе веришь, Узумаки?  
Наруто вздрогнул.   
«Черт, Саске, теме, ты все понял не так».  
Он наклонился, тихо касаясь теплыми губами изящной мочки, - когда тебя увезли на скорой, я чуть не рехнулся от страха.  
\- Прекрати, Наруто. Это уже смешно… - но договорить ему не дали.  
-Ты чего себе надумал, Учиха? Ты вообще в курсе, почему я тогда не пришел. Твой любимый Нии-сан меня вырубил. Не сразу, правда, зато от души. Я не то чтобы к тебе прийти, меня Сакура и до унитаза еще неделю под руку водила.   
-Ага, Саске, он тогда… - с готовностью затараторила девушка.  
-Тихо, - как всегда прекрасно чувствующий ситуацию Шикамару пихнул Сакуру в бок.  
Саске застыл. Наруто по-прежнему нависал над ним, но Учиха не делал попыток вырваться. Просто как-то растерянно смотрел на своего друга, словно искал доказательство того, что Узумаки врет.  
Итачи избил Наруто? Полный бред. У брата и причин-то никаких не было. Так какого же черта?  
Просто Узумаки зачем-то врет. Тогда все становится на свои места. И не пришел он просто потому, что не захотел.  
-Тебе и Сакура пыталась это сказать в больнице, когда ее пустили, – совсем уж тихо, не уговаривая, но, словно бы поясняя собственную мысль, продолжил Наруто. Его горячие ладони грели кожу Саске под рубашкой. Но Учиха молчал, и было непонятно, поверил или нет. Красивый.  
-Я бы успела сказать, но тебя уже выписывали, - снова влезла в разговор Сакура, - и медсестра меня от… - На этот раз Шикамару просто закрыл ей рукой рот, осуждающе качнув головой.  
Ее снова не услышали.  
\- Иди-ка ты черту, Узумаки! – Черные глаза зло сузились, а в следующую секунду резкий удар под дых заставил Наруто согнуться пополам. Он неверяще затряс головой, разгоняя белый рой мошек перед глазами и пытаясь на пробу вздохнуть. Между ним и Саске много чего было. Они и дрались, да и ругались постоянно, но никогда еще Саске не бил его вот так. Спокойно и расчетливо. Как чужого.  
Выскользнув из его хватки, Учиха бросил насмешливый взгляд на Шикамару - тот все еще закрывал рот Сакуре - а потом на пытавшегося разогнуться Наруто.  
-В следующий раз, когда решишь мне соврать, для начала крепко подумай, если есть чем, конечно. – Впервые Наруто видел у Саске в глазах такую… брезгливость, что ли, а потом в них осталось только равнодушие. – Когда-то у меня был друг, - Учиха обращался к нему, но говорил так, чтобы его слышали и остальные, - а теперь у меня его нет. Все счастливы и довольны. Пусть так и останется, - подвел он итог.

Наруто беспомощно наблюдал, как Учиха развернулся и быстро пошел по коридору.  
«Не поверил, - билось у Узумаки в голове. – И что мне теперь делать? »  
Единственным, пришедшим ему в голову и какое-то время даже казавшимся разумным вариантом было отловить Саске и бить до тех пор, пока мозги у того не встанут на их законное место, говоря прямо, пока он не вобьет в тупую учиховскую голову простую мысль, что он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах его бы не бросил. Да и не бросит. Это не изменилось, что бы не воображал себе упрямый ублюдок.  
Потирая рукой живот, Узумаки бросил вопросительный взгляд на друзей. Те подавленно молчали. Шикамару фыркнул и отпустил Сакуру, похоже, сумев в отличие от остальных разглядеть в глазах Узумаки горевшую там решимость. Ино низко опустила голову, с интересом разглядывая острые носки модельных туфель. И вот это действительно было странно.  
И тут его озарило. Как же он мог забыть. У него есть доказательство своей правоты. Он перероет весь дом, но найдет свой старый дневник, сунет под нос теме, и пускай тот только попробует ему не поверить.  
Правильно, именно это он и сделает.  
Наруто разогнулся. Саске обязательно поверит ему, когда прочитает. А уж он, Наруто, проследит, чтобы этот упрямый осел прочитал все от начала и до конца.

 

Послесловие:

Среди обакэ есть отдельный класс призраков - юрей.   
Согласно японскому мировоззрению: «Ноги служат всем существам для контакта с землей, соединяют их с ней, так что отсутствие ног символизирует отсутствие такой связи. Соединяя людей с почвой, ноги подчеркивают, какая часть находится сверху, а какая снизу. Они демонстрируют правильный и неправильный пути. Быть без ног — значит быть лишенным этого стандарта. Призраки приходят ночью не только потому, что им нравится темнота, но и потому, что во сне ноги людей располагаются на том же самом уровне, что и их головы». 

Говоря о душах умерших, я должна упомянуть о таком понятии - «рэйкон».   
«Рэйкон, - так синтоисты называют душу, которая есть у каждого человека. Когда человек умирает, рэйкон оставляет тело и присоединяется к душам своих предков, если надлежащим образом были выполнены похороны и совершены погребальные обряды. Души предков защищают семью, и их приглашают назад домой каждое лето во время праздника Обон.»   
«Если человек умирает неожиданно или если его смерть сопровождается избытком эмоций, или когда его или ее не похоронили должным образом, рэйкон может стать юрэй, мучающимся призраком, который остается среди живых, чтобы совершить месть или позаботиться о незаконченном деле».

Джёрё-гумо - этот злобный и опасный призрак принимает форму привлекательной женщины днем, однако ночью превращается в паука.

Ао-андон: в эпоху Эдо люди часто собирались в комнате, зажигали большой синий фонарь с сотней свечей и начинали рассказывать друг другу страшные истории. В финале каждой из них тушилась одна свеча. После сотой истории свет угасал полностью и появлялся ао-андон.

пара фактов:

1.Согласно одному из древних японских поверий, душа человека располагается в животе.

 

2.Самая страшная вещь для японца — это каким-то образом иметь контакт с духами: это строго запрещено и, как говорят японцы, многих приводит к смерти. 

История, что рассказал Саске, мне не принадлежит, а автором ее является Pelegrem, что писал ее для конкурса Кайданов.

Женщина Дождя.  
Как утверждают продавцы, картину уже трижды покупали, а потом возвращали. Клиенты объясняют, что она им снится. А кто-то даже говорит, будто знает эту даму, но откуда - не помнит. И все, кто хоть раз заглянул в ее белые глаза, навсегда запоминают ощущение дождливого дня, тишины, тревоги и страха.  
Автор картины - винницкая художница Светлана Телец.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Существуют ли призраки на самом деле? А что, если они пришли в твой дом? Дверь откроется, и знакомый голос скажет: «Здравствуй...».

Глава пятая.

 

Дневники Учихи Саске.

 

Прежней жизни больше нет.  
Медсестры заменили одноклассников, врачи - учителей. А я один. Как раньше.  
Норвегия, Япония, да хоть Антарктида, не имеет значения, если ничего не осталось. Меня не осталось.  
Холодно. И тихо, только оконное стекло негромко дребезжит. Двойной пакет, особое крепление, но чертов ветер с моря, а значит, звенеть стеклу до самого утра.   
Плевать, привык. Сколько я уже здесь, в доме на холме, неделю, две?  
Вечно холодный ветер приносит запах рыбы. Утром, днем, вечером, ночью. Здесь ей пропахло все, особенно люди. Меня уже тошнит. Дешевые клоуны даже в пивной соревнуются, кто быстрее проглотит маринованную селедку с головой. Нашли развлечение. А Мадара и правда решил потаскать меня по пабам… Он думает, я стану прежним. Бред.  
Не стану.  
Добе, иногда я ненавижу тебя. Или себя. Такого, каким я стал.  
Ассоциации.  
Только ты мог выдумать эту тупую игру, а я - согласиться в нее играть.  
Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, но в этот раз по-настоящему. Ты снова стоишь у меня за спиной, и я слышу твой уверенный голос:  
\- …да просто назови любое слово, что первое приходит в голову, а я отвечу, что приходит мне, ну или хочешь – ты. Давай, теме, тебе понравится, эй, я обещаю…  
Моя жизнь – дерьмо, а я кусок мяса в коляске.  
Сегодня я играю сам с собой. Один на один. Точнее, я и ноутбук. Вместо тебя, Наруто. Только, в отличие от тебя, он никуда не денется. И он умеет слушать.   
Смахивает на раздвоение личности или начальную стадию шизофрении. Я знаю.  
Хорошо, что ты не видишь меня сейчас, сидящего в инвалидном кресле: спину согревает его теплая спинка, ноги заботливо прикрыты пледом.   
Снаружи ранний вечер. И небо, чистое, красивое, какое не увидишь в городах, и море, и поселок внизу холма… и шум с кухни, где хлопочет мой дядя, кашеварит очередную рыбную уху.   
Идиллия.  
И ложь. Фальшивка до последнего мазка. А я как оголенный провод. Таблички только не хватает « не влезай, убьет».  
Наруто, ты же мой друг. Мой единственный гребаный друг. Так скажи, что мне сейчас со всем этим делать? Как дальше жить?   
Не знаешь? Вот и я. Да уж, открыл Америку.  
Я стискиваю кулаки и тупо пялюсь на мигающий курсор. Я сошел с ума. Наруто здесь нет. Он не ответит.   
Хотя чего тут думать, выход-то один. Встать. Встать на ноги. Тут без вариантов. Если… если я останусь вот так - в коляске – огрызком - это уже буду не я.

 

Учиха Саске обязан бороться, он должен перестать бояться, должен научиться жить заново, должен… меня тошнит от гребаного «должен».

Когда-то добе вел дневник. Может, сейчас получится и у меня. О, да, я ведь чертов оптимист. С проблемами всегда справлялся сам, что значит: справлюсь и сейчас.   
А призраки, они и правда существуют. И я их вижу. Буду видеть. Теперь до самого конца…  
За этот год Мадара столько раз твердил мне о судьбе и благодарности высшим силам за мою жизнь и дар. А мне…а мне плевать. Им нет до меня дела.   
Только духам. Но к этим я уже привык.  
Все началось несколько лет назад в полупустой комнате с белыми решетками на окнах, когда страх был привычной частью моей убогой жизни.   
Я видел их всех. Живых и мертвых, призраков и ёкай, монстров и чудовищ. Но чаще остальных приходили они, юрей, духи с мертвыми, серыми лицами в погребальных кимоно. Какие же они жуткие, особенно в темноте.   
Никогда этого не забуду.   
Стоит ли удивляться, что в итоге я оказался здесь.   
Человек не может видеть то, чего нет. Раз духов нет, то я безумец. Все просто.  
Так мне говорили.  
Кто же поверит, если я расскажу, как каждую ночь они приходят ко мне, касаются ледяными пальцами лица, волос, заглядывают в глаза.   
У них мертвые глаза. Мертвые. В них пустота и оставшаяся боль – эхо их живой памяти. Духи помнят свою смерть. И только ее.  
От холода их призрачных тел я замерзаю, но я не смотрю на них и больше не кричу. У меня есть цель. Я должен выбраться отсюда, из клиники, подальше от этих решеток, тишины и белых стен. А выход тут один - закрыть глаза и делать вид, что нет ни рэйкон, ни ёкай, ни призраков. Нет никого. И я верил. Верил все эти чертовы недели, месяцы, а может, годы, пока не наступило утро, когда понял, они ушли. Исчезли все до одного, истаяли как снег под солнцем. Моя мечта исполнилась.   
Черт. Как же я тогда ошибся – то, что я сам не вижу призраков, не значит, что не видят и они. И духи были рядом, и видели меня. Всегда.

Я снова вру. Все началось намного раньше.  
Я просто родился в семье Учиха. Городок Сабесу, незаметный как я сам, известный благодаря американской военной базе и тем, что здесь жил мой знаменитый отец.   
Учиха Фугаку и Учиха Микото. Я не скучаю по ним, даже странно. Мы не были близки. Как все публичные люди, они редко бывали дома. Меня, их позднего ребенка, постоянно оставляли с приходящими няньками, но чаще за мной присматривал старший брат.   
Очередь Добе: - Детство. Мой ответ – Итачи.

При живых родителях он заменил мне отца и мать. Брат читал мне на ночь сказки, кормил, укладывал спать, поправлял одеяло и был самым лучшим братом в мире. А еще он умел слушать, как никто другой.  
Родители получали премии и награды, устраивали приемы и редко вспоминали про нас. Неудивительно, что когда я увидел своего первого призрака, рядом со мной был Итачи.  
На часах половина десятого, стрелки замерли. В комнате только усталый и тихий голос брата, читающего сказку.  
«Дракон взмыл в пламени и дыму в небо и устремился на юг, к реке Быстротечной», - дочитал он до точки. Книга закрылась и брат, такой же педант, как отец, аккуратно поставил ее на полку.   
\- Спи спокойно, Саске, – тихим голосом пожелал он, выключая ночник. В гаснущем свете мелькнула его усталая улыбка. Я поудобнее устроился в подушках, завернувшись в теплое одеяло, еще хранящее запах его сигарет и ментола.   
За закрытыми веками вспыхивали яркие картины: подземные ходы под горой и большой красный дракон, которого не просто обмануть.

Ночные тени заполнили комнату, оставив только мерный перестук старых часов да чуть слышный шелест листьев за окном.  
Внезапно я услышал шорох. Воздух буквально заледенел и, судорожно сжимая горло, накатил животный липкий страх. На меня кто-то смотрел из темноты. Я замер, стараясь не дышать, уговаривал себя: я один в своей комнате и это скрипит пол в коридоре, в доме только я и Итачи. Но страх все рос. Я попытался закричать, но все что смог – отчаянно шептать в подушку его имя.  
Скрип.   
Шорох.  
Снова.  
Еще один, уже ближе. Словно кто-то ползет ко мне.  
Ужас. Я боюсь, как не боялся еще ни разу в жизни. Но даже сейчас часть меня упрямо верит, что мне просто чудится и в комнате никого нет, другая же, не часть, но что-то более простое, кричала мне бежать. Но я не мог. Мне было страшно. Страшно просто открыть глаза.  
Нечто ледяное коснулось моей ноги под одеялом, и я резко сел.  
Она была там. Призрачная женская фигурка в длинной белой рубашке. Беззвучная как тень, стояла она на коленях у самого края кровати, одной рукой уже забравшись ко мне под одеяло, а второй неверными движениями слепой ощупывала его складки, словно что-то там искала.   
Ночная гостья подняла голову, и мы встретились взглядами. Бледное, красивое лицо с тонкими чертами, но все, что я тогда видел – это ее глаза. Я никогда не забуду этих глаз, выпуклых, белесых, совершенно без зрачков - белых пустых глаз слепца.  
Край одеяла дрогнул. И я задыхаюсь, когда, жутко изогнувшись, тварь вползает под него. От ее тяжелого тела ощутимо проседает кровать, а меня просто парализует. Этого. Не. Может. Быть.   
Но она была. Холодным скользким удавом ползла по мне все выше и выше.  
Тварь касается паха и пустота лопается, разлетаясь на тысячи кричащих осколков, паника захлестывает сознание, возвращая мой голос. И я кричу.

Помню, как в комнату ворвался Итачи, включил свет, отбросил одеяло. И ничего…там ничего не было. Брат обнимает меня и я, тихо всхлипывая, вжимаюсь в его черный свитер, цепляюсь за него обеими руками, как в свое единственное спасение, мечтая в тот момент никогда его не отпускать. Я пытаюсь рассказать ему о женщине с белыми глазами, но почему-то не могу.  
Неважно, Нии-сан сейчас здесь, со мной, он настоящий, пахнущий крепким табаком и ментолом, а кошмаров не бывает. Итачи что-то рассказывает и я верю: и что темноты бояться не стоит, и что на самом деле там ничего нет, только покой и тишина… уютно устроившись в кольце его рук, я почти не слышу слов, лишь его негромкий мягкий голос, да так и засыпаю.  
Той ночью Итачи спит вместе со мной, а утром мне ужасно стыдно за мою детскую истерику. 

Тогда призрак исчез, но на следующую ночь вернулся вновь. Кто же ожидает встретить привидение в туалете? Сейчас я улыбаюсь, но вот тогда… тогда мне было не до смеха.  
Я чистил зубы и уже споласкивал рот, когда мне почудилось, как в зеркале что-то мелькнуло. Сплюнув в раковину, я поднял взгляд и просто оцепенел – там, за моим собственным побелевшим лицом с нелепым мазком пасты на подбородке, из унитаза появилась бледная ладонь. С влажным шлепком ударилась о край, раздувшиеся пальцы чуть шевельнулись, перебирая воздух, и тут же вцепились в стульчак, да так и замерли, словно специально дожидались, пока по другую сторону белого обода не выползет вторая.

И только потом оно рванулось, вытягивая себя сначала по локоть, а потом, упираясь локтями, и остальное тело.  
Я бессильно наблюдал, как напрягались мускулы под кожей, и вот, наконец, показалась голова. Медленно, как в старом черно-белом кино, когда по экрану проходят помехи, она вытягивала себя из унитаза. Это было мерзко, это было страшно, это было за пределами моего понимания. А потом это скользкое тело вывалилось на пол, как вываливается из тела роженицы слишком крупный младенец. 

Я не мог отвести от этого взгляда - мокрая спутанная грива длинных волос, слепо шарящие по голубому кафелю пола руки и грязно-белое кимоно, из-под которого торчат два тошнотворных обрубка. А потом культя дернулась, и запекшаяся темная корка треснула, окрасившись яркими кровавыми дорожками. Перед глазами у меня поплыло и, пошатнувшись, я ухватился за раковину. Муть постепенно рассеялась.   
Оно все еще было здесь, из культей по-прежнему текла кровь, но существо уже подергивалось, пытаясь приподняться. К горлу подкатила желчь, и я с трудом сглотнул. Тошнотворней всего было именно это - рваные, неправильные движения, словно не человек, а механически заведенная кукла приподнимала свое изуродованное тело на согнутых в локтях руках. Волосы грязным мочалом заелозили по полу, мелькнуло серое лицо, а потом ее мертвые, белесые без зрачков глаза встретили мои и я увидел - просто увидел - ее смерть.

Как в темноте вонючего переулка плечистый чернокожий мужчина в зеленой штормовке бросает ее на землю. Она кричит, но я ее не слышу – лишь вижу некрасиво распахнутый в отчаянном крике рот - беспомощно пытается прикрыть руками грудь, когда тот ублюдок срывает с нее платье. Ей было больно, очень больно, и она знает, что умрет.   
Я швырнул щетку в раковину и, захлебываясь собственным криком, выскочил за дверь. Помню, как выбежал из комнаты, как летел по темному коридору в комнату брата, распахивая дверь и зовя, зовя его. Но в спальне никого не было. Тяжело дыша, со слезами на глазах, я бросился вниз по лестнице на первый этаж. 

Итачи был там, на кухне, просто сидел за столом, пил чай и перелистывал глянцевый журнал с суровым полицейским на развороте, когда я ворвался на кухню, хватая его за руку, уговаривая пойти со мной.  
И снова все повторилось. Моя спальня пуста. Никого не было в ванной комнате. Я не знаю, о чем подумал мой брат, мне он ничего не сказал. Молча взъерошил мне волосы и отвел в свою комнату, где я и уснул.  
Дальше стало хуже.  
Родители наконец-то вернулись домой из очередной поездки за наградами, и хотя Итачи промолчал о моих припадках, в конечном счете, мне это не помогло.

Брата не было дома, когда юрей явилась в третий раз. Она подкараулила меня под лестницей. К тому времени я уже боялся всего. Я поднимаюсь в свою комнату со стаканом молока и когда перешагиваю последнюю ступеньку, то вижу перед собой ее.   
Призрак потянулся ко мне, вытягивая чуть поблескивающую, словно облитую чем-то липким руку, и я в ужасе отшатнулся. Не помню, коснулся он меня или нет, не помню самого толчка, просто в какое-то мгновение я ясно осознал, что падаю, а еще свой страх. Почему-то в тот момент я отчаянно боялся умереть. Пришел в себя я уже внизу от острой боли в неудачно заломленной правой руке.  
Мне было больно, страшно, а еще мне был очень нужен мой старший брат.

Ну почему эти чертовые призраки двигаются так быстро? Всхлипывая от ужаса, я попытался отползти, голос пропал и все, что я мог – это хватать губами воздух, не в силах ни встать, ни позвать на помощь, бессильно смотреть, как она склоняется надо мной одним рывком, словно переламываясь пополам, да так и застывает, с пугающим интересом разглядывая мое лицо. А я не могу отвести глаз от нее. Это мертвое лицо давно умершего, но когда-то очень красивого человека, еще не раз появится в моих кошмарах. Ее губы чуть дрогнули, выпуская полусгнившего дождевого червя, розовой влажной кишкой неторопливо ползущего наружу, на миг зависшего и с тихим шорохом упавшего мне на грудь.   
Не знаю, что было бы со мной, но тут из кабинета вышел мой отец. А призрак просто исчез. Мой отец был обыкновенным человеком, весьма далеким от мира духов, и его реакция на мой сбивчивый рассказ в больничной палате, где мне накладывали гипс на сломанную руку, была вполне предсказуемой. Он велел мне заткнуться. А вскоре вернулся мой брат и, сообразив, что призраки являются мне только в одиночестве, я спасался тем, что проводил с ним все свое время.

Сейчас я уверен, все могло закончиться иначе. Если бы в Сабесу не было той американской базы. В новостях говорили, сдетонировало какое-то устройство, разнеся в клочья около пятидесяти людей и ранив как минимум в два раза больше. Мой брат попал в число добровольцев, помогающих в спасательных работах, а вечером в наш дом пришли представители администрации с просьбой о помощи. Тогда-то все и случилось. 

Нии–сана не было рядом и когда наступило время ложиться спать, я запаниковал. Редкая глупость с моей стороны, но тогда… тогда я был слишком испуган, а еще я был совершенно по-детски уверен: что бы со мною ни случилось, хуже, чем ночь в комнате с жутким призраком, мне не грозит. Про глупость я уже писал?  
В общем, слушать меня родители не стали, заперли в комнате и ушли. Наверное, мне еще повезло, не ожидай моего отца в гостиной группа высоких чинов с базы, не избежать мне тогда серьезной взбучки. И он бы все равно меня запер. Так что, да, могло быть и хуже.

А тогда я сходил с ума от страха, просил, чтобы мама осталась со мной, или даже отец, хоть кто-нибудь. Я не мог, не мог быть один. Ведь тот дух все еще ждет, и она придет за мной, как только все уйдут.   
Я не помню, что было дальше, только темноту и жуткое ощущение того, что меня душат, а потом осталась только темнота.

Наверно, я кричал, не знаю. Я видел сотни странных искаженных лиц, чужие горячие руки хватали меня, они рвали меня на части, я орал от боли, от бессилия, я не мог понять, что они хотят от меня. Чем я могу помочь? Что я могу сделать? Зачем они приходят ко мне, зачем пугают, зачем мучают? Меня куда-то тащили, что-то говорили, а потом стало светло.   
Открыл глаза я уже официальным пациентом закрытого пансионата для проблемных детей. В незнакомой комнате с белыми стенами и высоким потолком. На неудобной жесткой кровати с фиксированными руками и ногами, как какой-нибудь буйный обитатель дешевой психушки. Там, в окружении равнодушных ко всему врачей, я и провел следующие два года. Родителей я больше не видел, да, честно говоря, я их и не ждал. Вот только тот, кого я больше всего хотел видеть, кого ждал каждый день все эти проклятые два года, ко мне так и не пришел. А я не смог ему этого простить.  
Именно там я понял, что могу рассчитывать только на себя, и что пока я вижу духов, я останусь в этих стенах. А этого я бы не выдержал, остаться здесь для меня буквально означало сойти с ума. За все это время только один врач отнёсся ко мне по-человечески. И хотя я уже не помню ее имени, я не могу забыть ее лица: красивая молодая женщина с искренней улыбкой, смеющимися глазами и длинными рыжими волосами, заплетенными в низкую косу.  
А потом… а потом мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе. И впервые за эти годы Итачи забрал меня из лечебницы, на похороны. Больше я туда не возвращался. Мы переехали в Токио, где нии-сан получил работу частного детектива.  
Но моего брата словно подменили. Вместо всегда заботливого и снисходительного, моего усталого и мягкого нии-сана, которого я знал все эти годы, я получил почти точную копию нашего отца. И что теперь? Попытаться достучаться до брата? Или же не обращать внимания, принять перемены как должное и просто жить дальше? Я и себя-то совсем не понимал, что уж тут говорить о брате. Да, Итачи стал иным, резким, незнакомым, почти чужим. Он много курил, редко бывал дома, да и эти наши нечастые встречи ни ему, ни мне особой радости не приносили. Я не мог его простить, а о чем думал Итачи, я не знал. Возможно, он стыдился своего чокнутого братца - бывшего пациента психушки.   
Что до меня, то я наконец-то пошел в школу, где и познакомился с Наруто. За тот год, что мы дружили, я впервые за последнее время снова стал кому-то доверять. Это глупо, но я по-настоящему привязался к нему. Чертов Узумаки был надоедливым, липучим, шумным, а еще… невероятно живым, веселым и отчаянно смелым. Все, что я помню о том времени – это мы. Всегда вместе, почти всегда вдвоем - гоняли ли на велосипедах, забирались ли на крышу, осваивали телескоп или резались в очередную стрелялку. Конечно, мы ссорились, разбредались по углам, но потом всегда мирились. Я часто ночевал у него, иногда мы даже спали вместе на его кровати. Этот придурок вечно пихался во сне, стаскивал одеяло, закидывал на меня свои ноги, а то и вовсе, цепко облепив всеми конечностями сразу, как счастливая обезьяна родную пальму, дрых себе без задних ног, пуская на меня слюни. А еще в спальню по ночам часто приходил Тотору. Не знаю, что было хуже: вечно пихающийся добе, его горячее как печка тело или его наглый рыжий кот. Но я ни за что не променял бы эти ночи на спокойный сон в собственной постели нашего пустого дома. Мне было так тепло с Наруто и его котом, как ни с кем другим.

Добе был куда больше чем друг, он стал моим братом. Я жил этой дружбой и порой мне казалось, лишь ему я смогу рассказать обо всем, даже о духах, и он меня поймет. Мое самое яркое воспоминание о нем – это наш последний вечер. Мы тогда едва не поссорились, а он только смеялся над моими предупреждениями и всей этой «мистической чушью». Я еще помню жутко разозлился, даже пнул как следует этого идиота - его это обычно неплохо отрезвляло. А потом все покатилось к черту.   
Наруто дернул меня за ногу, и я упал прямо на него. Мы лежали на полу в его комнате, и я еще удивился, когда он поднял руку и кончиками пальцев легонько, невыносимо нежно, провел по моей щеке, стирая этим своим невесомым касанием всю мою злость и раздражение, страхи – да вообще все.  
Глаза у меня словно сами закрылись, как у Тотору, когда его правильно чешут за ухом. Это было так тепло. Шершавые пальцы касались моей кожи и словно невидимые искорки танцевали по ней, отмечая их следы. А я всем телом, всей своей кожей слушал эти прикосновения, бездумно подаваясь под ласку, и впервые в жизни был абсолютно счастлив…  
Ненавижу это вспоминать.

Шло время, у меня появилась своя компания, приятели, почти друзья: надменная Ино, навязчивая добрая Сакура и флегматичный гений Шикамару. И я привык, правильно говорят, что к хорошему привыкают быстро, вот и я – привык, поверил, что теперь и у меня есть «свои», те, кто понимает и принимает меня, кто не оставит и не предаст…  
Идиот.

( Запись оборвана)

…всю неделю я пытался объяснить Наруто, что нам не стоит соваться в дом призрачного кукольника. Чертов дом… с ним все было не так. Я понял это, переступив порог сада: черный ворон на ветке старого каштана, тихие шорохи, картина. Все это должно было подготовить меня к тому, что ожидало меня на втором этаже, но я все равно растерялся. Ни странный рэйкон, ни утащивший ее дзасики-вараси не смогли остановить паучиху. Эта тварь все равно пришла.  
Очнулся я уже на лестнице, куда меня притащил заботливый дзасики-вараси, а я все не мог поверить в то, что меня спас дух. Не мог поверить, что я снова их вижу.   
Помню, как скатился с лестницы, как чуть ли не силой вытолкал Ино и Шикамару из проклятого дома, не особенно заморачиваясь объяснениями. Они смеялись, а мне было все равно. Спустя столько времени я вновь видел призраков. И это было плохо. Очень, очень плохо.

( файл поврежден)

Сотни огней полицейских машин окрасили ночную тьму в красные, синие, желтые и белые цвета. На мгновенье ночной карнавал отразился в зрачках старого ворона, немало не обеспокоенного, казалось, ни буйством красок, ни сиренами полицейских и пожарных машин, ни даже открытым пламенем, еще недавно жадно лижущем окна второго этажа. А внизу опять засуетились - топот ног, крики, ругательства, отчаянный женский плач. Чуть расправились черные крылья да едва заметно переступили узловатые лапы, цепко впиваясь в дерево внушительными когтями. Не время.   
Уже потушена крыша, одна за другой смолкают сирены скорой помощи, отъезжают закончившие свою работу пожарные машины, но суета не утихает. Почти пятьдесят перепуганных подростков, врачи, полицейские, пожарный расчет, все еще работавший в доме, а теперь еще и машина с центрального телевидения, из которой так и выпрыгивает длинноногая репортерша с всклокоченной красной шевелюрой. Птица поворачивает голову и безжизненный зрачок находит новый объект – молодого измученного мужчину в черной куртке, бессильно привалившегося к машине скорой помощи. Его плечи чуть присыпаны пеплом, а в ночи остро пахнет гарью и кровью.

Вынырнув откуда-то из темноты, мерно печатая шаг, к нему подходит высокий полицейский. В переливах огней на рукаве формы мелькают белые полоски - знаки отличия. Капитан останавливается и, запрокинув голову, какое-то время просто рассматривает ночное небо. Молча вытягивает из пачки сигарету, щелкает зажигалка, и вот уже первое колечко ароматного дыма неспешно уплывает к высокой кроне.  
Эти двое не разговаривают и словно бы не замечают друг друга, но почти синхронно поворачивают головы, когда к группке врачей, суетящихся вокруг лежащего на носилках темноволосого подростка, присоединяется невысокая хмурая женщина. Лучший врач скорой помощи Шизуне совсем не выглядит таковой. Короткая, чуть детская прическа, нежный овал лица и тихий голос куда больше подошли бы покорной супруге одного из родовитых семейств, чем блестящему хирургу-травмотологу с железной волей, потрясающей работоспособностью и несомненным талантом, которым она, по сути, и была.  
Парнишке, лежащему на каталке, сегодня повезло. Остаться в живых, выпрыгнув с балкона второго этажа, и не разбиться насмерть, почти что чудо. Но именно что почти.  
Безвольно повернутая на бок голова, опутанные проводами руки и торчащая изо рта трубка. Тихий писк приборов и успокаивающее мигание зеленых огоньков. Четкие движения врачей.   
А паренек и правда в рубашке родился, ведь в суматохе ночного пожара и всеобщей панике легко могли бы и не заметить. Да кому бы в голову пришло, что такая, по сути, совершенно обычная вечеринка, обернется страшным пожаром и около пятидесяти подростков окажутся в ловушке горящего дома? 

Дело обещало стать громким. Капитан полиции с тоской предвидел завтрашние заголовки газет и свою неизбежную головную боль. Хуже них обещают стать только судебные иски клана Якуши - агентства, кому и принадлежал заброшенный дом. Хьюга вздохнул, с одной стороны ему было жаль и парнишку, и его старшего брата, с застывшим лицом молча стоящего рядом, но с другой… Повернись все чуть иначе и на месте Итачи мог бы сейчас стоять он сам. Хьюга устало прикрыл глаза, хорошо, что на носилках не Неджи.

-Итачи-сан,- наконец заговорил он. – Понимаю ваше положение. Но я вынужден буду допросить Саске, когда он придет в себя.  
Учиха с трудом оторвался от носилок и бросил на полицейского нечитаемый взгляд. Кивнул и, не отвечая, забрался в машину скорой помощи. Двери захлопнулись, машина плавно тронулась, и капитану осталось только проводить взглядом исчезающий в опускающемся тумане автомобиль.  
Его ждали дела.

Полицейский, оглянувшись по сторонам, бросил сигарету на землю. Настроение резко испортилось, когда он заметил прорвавшуюся через выставленный кордон Таюю, штатного репортера центрального канала и персональный кошмар любого полицейского, по долгу службы имевшего несчастье привлечь внимание этой пираньи. Вот только ребят Орочимару тут и не хватало, и так уже полный набор.

Капитан хмыкнул и, удрученно покачивая головой, вошел в дом. Вот оно какое, молодое поколение. Западный образ жизни, эти вечеринки, фильмы. Все это только развращает их детей, заставляет верить и следовать чужим идеалам, которые совершенно чужды их менталитету. Сидели бы дома, ничего бы и не произошло. Ох уж эти вечеринки! Холодно кивая работающим экспертам, Хьюга прошел на кухню.  
Непрофессионально, конечно, но уж себе он признаться может. Ему здесь… не нравилось. С этим домом вечно были проблемы. Жильцы здесь редко задерживались, а те немногие, кто оставался, как правило, не умирали своей смертью.

Но слухи слухами, а улики уликами. А вот с ними пока не густо.  
На данный момент он знал, что сегодня ночью здесь собралось около пятидесяти учеников средней и старшей школы. Выпито было немало, о чем неопровержимо свидетельствовали многочисленные бутылки, стаканы и их осколки, усеивающие пол и неприятно хрустевшие под ногами. А значит, вполне вероятны и иные, куда менее приятные атрибуты веселого отдыха современной молодежи… Хьюга потер висок, разнообразие химической дряни, с энтузиазмом поглощаемой подростками на таких вот сборищах, дабы раздвинуть привычные рамки восприятия, угнетало даже его, а предсказать реакцию организма очередного юного дегустатора, по уши накачанного алкоголем, не взялся бы ни один криминалист из их экспертной группы.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, предварительной версией происшествия остается пока неосторожное обращение с огнем. О варианте умышленного поджога думать не хотелось, хотя именно на эту версию логично ложатся и странное, уж очень стремительное и избирательное распространение огня, и несчастный случай с тем парнишкой.

 

Дневники Учихи Саске.

(Запись из архива)

Мы сидели на подушках в полукруге свечей. Я лениво наблюдал за Ино, а та священнодействовала, неспешно расставляя свечи перед каждым из нас аккуратным полукругом, с такой гордостью и почти физическим ощущением собственной значимости, что мне неожиданно захотелось рассмеяться. Под боком тихо вздыхает Сакура, чуть дальше на валиках развалились Шикамару и Наруто, оба смеются. Сколько времени прошло, а я все еще вижу нашу наивную скучающую компанию, терпеливо ожидающую очередного представления Ино. Начали мы тогда с обычных скучнейших историй, но каждая последующая была мрачнее предыдущей и понемногу настроение в комнате изменилось. Глупая была попытка, но идиотская история о пьяном самурае ненадолго сработала, разогнав неуловимо сгущающуюся темную атмосферу. А потом упертой Яманака приспичило поиграть в таинственность и во всех кровавых подробностях поведать нам историю этого дома.  
После этого что-либо менять было уже слишком поздно.  
Никто из них не видит и даже представить себе не может, что рядом с Ино, такой довольной и даже счастливой, потупив взгляд, сидит домовой в красном кимоно, вышедший несколько минут назад прямо из стены. Дзасики-вараси - Хранитель этого дома, добрый дух, спасший меня тогда от паучихи.   
Тот прошлый я мало что знал о духах, но я настоящий могу с уверенностью утверждать, что даже домовой там был особенный. Совсем не похожий на тех, что живут в обычных домах. 

 

-Говорят, они были красивой парой. Художник по имени Такеши и его жена Мицури. У них было трое детей. Старший сын по имени Менке и двое близнецов Ясамару и Хъема, – многозначительно проронила Ино.  
Я нахмурился. Теперь хранитель дома смотрел только на меня. Плоское серое лицо с раскосыми кошачьими глазами, острым носом и безгубым лягушачьим ртом. Даже в неверном свете оставшихся свечей его невозможно было принять за человека. А Яманако все так же продолжала запугивать остальных своей чертовой байкой.  
Чем там все закончится я и сам прекрасно знал - в один из дней, страдавшая тяжелейшим душевным расстройством Мицури задушила близнецов подушкой, а потом, поднявшись на второй этаж, повесилась на собственных колготках.   
Странное дело, а что случилось с их старшим сыном? Похоже, этот вопрос заинтересовал только меня. И если бы мне не было так тревожно, я бы даже спросил об этом тебя, Ино. Но сейчас я слушаю другой рассказ. Маленький домовой просто смотрит мне в глаза, но я слышу его низкий квакающий голос, рассказывающий мне о зле, все еще таившемся в этом доме, о тихом кошмаре, терзавшем Мицури каждую ночь. А потом Хранитель заговорил о картине.

 

Хозяйка дома часто приходила в мастерскую на втором этаже, где Такеши работал над полотнами для токийской ежегодной выставки европейского искусства, садилась напротив картины «Женщины Дождя» и часами вглядывалась в нее. Мицури говорила мужу, что это успокаивает ее. Но постепенно картина, которая ей прежде нравилась, начала ее пугать. И теперь каждое утро она поднималась в мастерскую и накрывала холст простыней, признавшись как-то Такеши, будто женщина дождя преследует ее и она видит ее белые глаза везде, куда бы не пошла.   
Хозяйка дома медленно сходила с ума. Дошло до того, что она стала упрашивать мужа выбросить проклятый портрет или даже сжечь его. А накануне трагедии, рано утром, впервые за много дней по-настоящему выспавшись, Мицури рассказала мужу приснившийся ей странный сон. Ей снилось, как на холсте, там, в самой глубине картины, среди капель нарисованного дождя, постепенно проступает странная хижина. Свет разгорается, голубоватый, призрачный поначалу, он становится все ярче и ярче, но - странное дело, он совсем не разгоняет сгустившиеся на крыльце тени.   
А потом… а потом одна из них оборачивается. И Мицури с криком просыпается в собственной постели, еще чувствуя на себе леденящий холод мертвых глаз.

Супруг снисходительно улыбнулся и посоветовал ей найти работу по душе.  
Уставший художник считал, что поступает правильно… а вечером лишился всей своей семьи.   
Ты возвращаешься домой любящим мужем и счастливым отцом, а находишь остывшие трупы. И реальность рвется, превращаясь в нечто настолько чуждое и неправильное, что это невозможно ни выплакать, ни осознать.   
Близнецы Ясамару и Хъема, его радость, гордость, самое ценное, что только может быть, так странно спали на разобранной постели, неловко уткнувшись в любимые подушки с покемонами, что он, впервые в жизни, побоялся их будить. Только осторожно прикрыл малышей одеялом, в своем спасительном безумии не замечая ни посиневших лиц, ни выгнутых последней судорогой тел.  
Такеши продал дом и уехал из Токио. А спустя четыре месяца его нашли мертвым в придорожном отеле. Художник повесился. Вряд ли его смерть кого-то удивила – к этому все и шло, скорее недоумение вызвал не способ самоубийства, а женские колготки, туго обмотанные вокруг свернутой шеи.  
Смерть художника с интересом обсуждали еще не один месяц. Красивая и трагическая история с долей таинственности и безумия. А официальное заявление властей о полной несостоятельности версии самоубийства так никого и не заинтересовало.   
(…)

Ино погасила свечу. Тишина.  
Только чье-то чуть сиплое дыхание да потрескивание еще оставшихся свечей. В комнате душно, не помогает даже приоткрытое окно. Внезапно рама отлетает, распахиваясь до предела, с силой бьется о стену.  
Тонко дребезжит чудом уцелевшее стекло, перекрывающий все писк перепуганных девчонок и прочувствованный, такой знакомый мат.   
Еще и Сакура… Мягко пытаюсь отцепить от себя хотя бы одну из ее удивительно сильных рук, мертвой хваткой сжимающих мое правое плечо. Тихий всхлип, руки разжимаются, а в следующий момент меня уже обнимают. Да будь оно…   
Температура в комнате неожиданно падает, дыхание обжигает легкие, мне кажется, при дневном свете я смог бы увидеть бледное облачко собственного дыхания, как в сильные морозы. Не особенно церемонясь, отдираю цепкие пальцы девушки, да так на коленях и застываю, звуки исчезают и все, что я вижу – только тени.  
Сбившиеся тесной группкой подростки и хранитель дома, маленький домовой, замерший перед ними. Что-то происходит, понимаю я как-то очень ясно. Что-то очень неправильное и источник всего этого не Дзасики-вараси. Он и сам испуган. Четырехпалые ладони сжаты в маленькие кулачки, а нечеловеческое, неуловимо детское лицо исказилось от напряжения. Я оборачиваюсь и натыкаюсь взглядом на картину. В комнате еще темно, но ее хорошо видно - «Женщине дождя» не нужен чужой свет. Проклятый портрет светится сам, пока еще совсем слабо, призрачно, но с каждым вздохом голубоватое сияние становится чуть ярче, ближе. Все, как в последнем сне, о котором рассказывала мужу Мицури.  
В глубине портрета зажигается голубой огонек, дождь оживает, и сквозь его туманную пелену проступают очертания покосившейся старой хижины.  
Смутная тень ступила с крыльца, с каждым своим шагом обретая форму, неспешно, будто чья-то усталая рука подкручивала колесико, наводя резкость на старой камере. Камушки под его ногами переливаются белым, а в одной из рук мерно покачивается старинный фонарь из рисовой бумаги. Я видел похожие лишь на картинках в книжках о ниндзя, но в отличие от них в этом фонарике был синий огонек.  
Существо приближалось, и теперь я ясно видел идущего, все, кроме его лица, спрятанного под маской остроклювой птицы. В голове у меня был полный сумбур: что происходит и почему сейчас? До сих пор дух картины сводил с ума хозяев дома, являясь им во снах, а мы лишь гости, нас много, и кто тут спит?   
Пришелец остановился, подняв свой старинный фонарь повыше над головой, и медленно повел кошмарной мордой, словно искал кого-то, но не глазами, а по запаху, будто хищный зверь. Из-под маски доносилось сипение, он втягивал воздух с каким-то свистом и на секунду у меня промелькнула ужасная мысль – что там, под маской, вовсе не человеческое лицо, а жуткая звериная морда. Дзасики-вараси выставил вперед руки и когда пришелец, в очередной раз втянув в себя воздух, двинулся вперед, он словно бы уперся в невидимую стену.  
-Э, теме? – окликнул меня знакомый голос.  
Услышав Узумаки, ао-андон снова попытался пройти невидимую преграду. С каждой его попыткой хранитель дома отступал на шаг назад. И тут я снова удивился, никогда бы не подумал, что дзасики-вараси связан с домом именно так. Сотни белых нитей исходили из щуплого тела духа, они проникали и исчезали в окружающих нас стенах, полу, потолке.  
Натянутые до предела, они вибрировали, похоже, с их помощью хранитель черпал силу. И хотя у меня не было причин любить духов, я почувствовал нечто сродни уважения к этому существу. Хранитель изо всех сил пытался защитить тех, кто нарушил покой его дома, от существа, которого боялся и сам.   
\- Саске, ты куда пропал? – позвал меня Наруто. Я обернулся. В темноте остальные застыли без движения, и только Узумаки стоял чуть впереди, пытаясь разглядеть меня. Сердце отчего-то сжалось.   
-Где тут выключатель, Ино? Что за детский сад?! – слышал я его возмущенный голос.  
\- Наруто, заткнись, - немного испугано прозвучал ее ответ из темноты.

Жуткий грохот, полоснувший по нервам, перекрыл любой возможный ответ. Я машинально оглянулся и картина, ее дух, маленький домовой и даже собственные страхи моментально вылетели у меня из головы – тупой придурок умудрился свалиться и сейчас как-то очень неловко пытался подняться на ноги. Вот только нависшая над ним та самая паучиха ему этого не позволит. Я бросился к нему.  
-Ино! – негромко рыкнул Шикамару, наконец сообразивший, что-то пошло не так. Послышались шепотки, ругань, крики, кто-то направился к дверям. И в этом воцарившемся бедламе, поминутно спотыкаясь и сталкиваясь с испуганными одноклассниками, я не мог пробраться к попавшему в беду другу.  
-Мендоксе, да где тут выключатель? – перекрыл всю нашу возню рассерженный голос Шикамару.  
-У лестницы, я сейчас включу. Я помню, - услышал я Сакуру. Ну, хоть какой-то толк от нее.  
А я, я опаздывал.   
Добе больше не пытался подняться, лежа на полу под изломанным телом духа.  
Тварь стояла над ним на четвереньках, немыслимо вывернув собственные слишком уж длинные руки и ноги. Паучиха. Длинная шея плавно, по-змеиному изогнулась и обожженное лицо с грубо зашитыми веками склоняется над Узумаки, замирает, словно выбирая с чего бы начать, и атакующей гадюкой вцепляется ему в шею.   
Я уверен, Наруто это почувствовал. Хотя откуда мне знать, что происходит с человеком, которого кусает дух.  
Мне кажется, я бегу целую вечность, но когда я добираюсь до них, мои руки беспрепятственно проходят сквозь тело паучихи. Тварь поднимает голову, распахивает пасть, да так и застывает, а я просто перелетаю через них. Заваливаюсь на кого-то.  
-Включите же свет!- возмущенно орет моя жертва.  
А я не могу поверить. Я не смог коснуться ее, но видел, что она делала с Наруто. Что за ребус? Я же помнил, как в моем прошлом мучивший меня юрей не раз прикасался ко мне. У меня потом и синяки оставались. А здесь…  
Поднимаюсь на ноги и, не теряя ни минуты, пытаюсь схватить тварь за горло и оттащить ее от Наруто. Но мои руки снова и снова проходят сквозь призрачное тело. Бросаю отчаянный взгляд – слишком уж тихо лежит вечно гиперактивный Узумаки. Не видит меня? А мне вот хорошо видно, как слабое голубоватое свечение тонкой струйкой течет-поднимается над его горлом, а паучиха, низко наклонившись и широко распахнув пасть, жадно впитывает его..  
\- Какого хрена?! - Кажется, я кричал это вслух, совершенно потеряв голову от страха и от своей проклятой беспомощности.  
-Саске, ты что, темноты боишься? Не бойся, мы с тобой!- хихикнула Ино.   
Кто это? Память подсказывает, но все, что касается глупой девочки с кукольным лицом здесь и сейчас бесконечно далеко.  
-Шептун, - я слушаю слабеющий голос дзасики-вараси. - …лишь задержать… окагаме… тут нужен жертвенный огонь…  
Я не хочу туда смотреть, но не в силах отвести от нее глаз. Картины больше нет и из тусклого сияния рамы, словно застыв в проеме окна, на меня смотрит ее дух. Существо протягивает руку и на грязный пол заброшенной комнаты опускается его синий фонарь. Этот свет… от него слезятся глаза, на грудь наваливается невидимый груз, и я заново учусь дышать. А дух уже снимает свою жуткую маску.   
На мгновение я крепко зажмуриваю глаза, до крови закусывая губы. Я не могу… просто не могу… ну почему всегда я?! Мне нужно выбираться, я знаю, что смогу, меня не остановят. Некому, да и духов они не видят. Я сделал все, что мог, но с ними мне не справиться…  
Я шумно выдыхаю, открываю глаза и поднимаю голову. Наруто. Тупой, упертый оранжевый ублюдок, я тебе шею сверну.  
Там не было лица. Ни человеческого, ни даже морды зверя - гладкий овал, синий с прозеленью, как на крыльях жирных помойных мух, и вертикальная щель рта. Какая-то жуткая судорога, щель распахивается, оборачиваясь пастью, и мне кажется, что я слышу свист втягиваемого им воздуха.   
Судорожно дергается стоявший передо мной маленький хранитель. Качнулся, нелепо, по-птичьи плеснув рукавами кимоно, шагнул, коротко, неуверенно, потом еще и еще. Дзасики-вараси упирался, сбиваясь с шага, что-то шептал, выставив перед собою четырехпалые ладошки, но его подтаскивало все ближе и ближе. Сотни трепещущих ниточек, исходивших из его тела, беззвучно рвались, а потом… словно наматываясь на чудовищный клубок, стали опутывать духа из картины. Они пробивали его тело, и капли густой темной жидкости скатываясь по раме, закапали на пол. А я все не верил своим глазам - даже моих убогих знаний о духах хватало, чтобы понять, что нарушив свою связь с домом, дзасики-вараси неизбежно погибнет. Хранитель добровольно уходил, забирая с собой опасного пришельца. Защищая нас, жертвуя собой по непонятной мне причине. Почему… ради чего?  
Меня накрывает волной удушающей паники и горло судорожно сжимается – я стою и беспомощно смотрю на гибель единственного существа, способного сейчас спасти моего друга.   
Так я еще не ненавидел.  
Не смей умирать! Ты, паршивый ублюдок! Плевать мне на духа, его это не уничтожит, в лучшем случае изгонит до следующего раза, а ты мне нужен, чтобы прогнать паучиху!   
Частью сознания я еще помнил, я здесь не один, и осторожность, за годы интерната ставшая моей второй натурой, не давала мне открыть рот. Но духам не нужны слова, а мою молчаливую истерику и так слышит сейчас вся округа.  
Тупой хранитель, - я задыхался от ярости и беспомощного отчаяния, - ты же видишь, я не могу сделать этого сам!  
А потом тварь с картины, замотанная в живую белую паутину, как мумия из старых фильмов, потянулась за своим фонарем. Мертвенный синий свет, холодной лужей растекшийся у мольберта, по-прежнему собирал тени и вымораживал легкие, но… Жертвенный огонь, говоришь?   
Не задумываясь ни на секунду, я бросился к проклятому светильнику, инстинктивно чувствуя в нем свой единственный шанс. Надо мной что-то грохнуло, уши заложило от тонкого свиста и, прижимая к груди жуткий фонарь, я кубарем выкатился из-под мольберта, едва ли на секунду опередив ослепительную вспышку.   
Встать мне удалось не сразу, в ушах по-прежнему звенело, ноги подгибались, а перед глазами плясали разноцветные вспышки. Рука, держащая фонарь, давно онемела, да и дышать у меня толком не получалось, призрачный свет словно выдавливал воздух, но сейчас это не имело значения, как и картина, и сцепившиеся духи. Левой рукой я содрал бумажный плафон, с трудом подавив желание отшвырнуть от себя до истерики пугающее меня голубое пламя, тягуче переливающееся над крохотной чашей светильника.  
По-моему, я прокусил губу. Наруто, черт. Да где же вы? В темноте я больше не видел, перед глазами постоянно что-то мелькало, но я вдруг понял, что это и не нужно. Ледяное пламя чувствовало паучиху или это она звала его, а я просто шел на этот зов. Брошенный фонарь летит целую вечность и, словно чувствуя опасность, Паучиха поднимает голову.   
Да, она загорелась, но не холодным синим пламенем, а настоящим живым огнем. Вспыхнула как факел, а я вдруг понял, что огонь перекинется и на добе. Ками-сама, какой же я дурак.  
Отбив себе колени, выволакиваю Наруто из-под нее. Сам не пойму, как мне это удается, нормально соображать я перестал, еще с тех пор как прикоснулся к проклятому фонарю, но до стены я его дотащил, а когда я поднял голову, на меня уже мчалась объятая пламенем Паучиха. Не думая, просто отшагиваю к окну и даже успеваю почувствовать, как разбивается стекло. Паучиха вцепляется в меня, словно пытается забраться мне под кожу, и у меня отчетливо трещат ребра.  
Последнее, что я помню, как мы проваливаемся куда-то вниз.   
Кажется, я упал или умер. Не знаю.  
.  
(Запись оборвана).

Я просыпаюсь, как от толчка. Хочется пить. Губы пересохли, язык разбух. Ресницы отчего-то слиплись. Вроде вижу, но глаза болят и все плывет. Белые стены и острый запах лекарств. Где я? В голове пусто, а думать не получается. Я сплю? Это же не лечебница? Не изолятор? Не снова!  
Пытаюсь сесть. Оставаться здесь я не собираюсь. И падаю, едва оторвавшись от подушки. Какого черта?! Мне до жути страшно, сердце бешено колотится и кажется, я задыхаюсь, но острее всего чувство какой-то абсолютной неправильности. Со мною что-то не так.   
Пытаюсь приподняться, но уже спокойней, постепенно, сначала руки и… и я не могу пошевелиться. Руки, ноги - мое тело не отзывается, словно чужое. Я парализован? Чистый слепящий ужас, словно укол адреналина. Сердце сбоит, заходится и снова спотыкается. Я не могу дышать. И горячо. Мне кажется, что кровь кипит, я запрокидываю голову и внезапно в кресле рядом с моей кроватью я вижу своего старшего брата. Я замираю, забываю обо всем: и странный провал в моей памяти, и это жуткое место, и собственную беспомощность, и даже невозможность дышать.   
Итачи здесь и как в далеком детстве нии-сан одним своим присутствием прогоняет мои кошмары, и я успокаиваюсь. Боль остается, она по-прежнему реальна, болит все: руки-ноги, живот и спина. Но Итачи рядом, а ему я верю больше, чем себе. Брат спал.   
А я разглядывал палату, в глазах по-прежнему плыло. Мне чудилось, что я лежу на дне, надо мною толща воды, и я смотрю на него через всю эту воду. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и я с трудом сдержался, тяжело сглатывая мерзкий вкус рвоты. Голова кружилась.   
И тут меня ударила вернувшаяся память. Вечеринка-дом-идиотка-Ино-ритуал-картина-дух-паучиха…Наруто.   
Где Наруто? Последнее, что я помнил, была Паучиха. Но это… было? Реальность или такой вот яркий кошмар.   
Черт, где этот добе, когда он мне нужен. Я попытался подняться, согнуть руки в локтях, и снова не смог этого сделать.

\- Итачи, - одними губами, сам не слыша своего голоса, зову я брата.   
Мир выцветает, а когда я снова открываю глаза, нии-сан стоит уже возле меня.  
-Саске, ты меня напугал,- у брата тихий, уставший голос и совершенно больные глаза. Он ни о чем меня не спрашивает, ему этого и не нужно, хватает одного внимательного взгляда. Прохладная рука брата невесомо поглаживает мой лоб, и я послушно закрываю глаза. Мне кажется, что боль уходит. И там, где-то на границе сна, я вспоминаю.   
-Итачи, а где Наруто?- все расплывается, и я чувствую, как засыпаю или теряю сознание, но удерживаюсь на самом краю, дожидаясь ответа, разглядывая, как сотни окружающих меня знакомых грустных лиц теперь хмурятся. Это так неправильно, что я остро чувствую свою вину, но мне очень нужно знать, где сейчас мой добе.  
-Наруто?   
Мне показалось или он и правда сердится?  
-Наруто больше не придет к тебе, Саске. Но это к лучшему.  
Я все-таки не удержался, в очередной раз провалившись в темноту. Наруто больше не придет? Но почему? Наруто…

 

Послесловие к главе.

Город, в котором жил Саске в детстве, существует на самом деле и военная база тоже есть.

Дзасики-Вараси - добрые духи-домовые, поселяющиеся в домах и охраняющие его обитателей, приносящие им и дому процветание. Неизвестно, как дзасики-вараси выбирают себе дома. Если они из дома уходят, дом приходит в запустение. Обычно показываются людям в виде маленьких детей (обычно девочек) с волосами, собранными в пучок, и в кимоно. Дзасики-вараси предпочитают дома старой постройки и никогда не живут в офисах. Обращаться с ними нужно как с маленькими детьми (вежливо и с добротой), и ведут они себя как дети - могут иногда устроить какую-нибудь шалость.

Окагаме - это разновидность одной из трех душ человека


	6. Chapter 6

Глава шестая.

В наступающих сумерках больница скорой помощи чем-то походила на причудливого монстра, раскинувшего руки-корпуса, с распахнутыми ртами стеклянных дверей, где днем и ночью, непрерывным потоком, появлялись и исчезали люди. Во внутреннем дворике притаились уныло стоящие в ряд машины, а на крыльце, как обычно, ожидая вызова, курили и обменивались последними новостями водители, не слишком успешно прячась от проливного ливня под высоким козырьком служебного хода. Обыкновенная болтовня обо всем и ни о чем, но если прислушаться, то сегодня разговор шел о пожаре, едва не унесшим жизни пятидесяти школьников. Спорили, ворчали и сходились во мнении, что молодежь нынче не та, какой была раньше, ругали американцев с их прогнившими западными ценностями.   
Чуть поодаль задумчиво курил тонкую пижонскую сигарету молодой врач в очках в дорогой оправе, за стеклами которых прятались его серые, сплошь в красных прожилках усталые глаза. Общего разговора он не поддерживал, и курильщики нет-нет, а все же посматривали в его сторону. С одной стороны им хотелось узнать подробности, с другой умудренные жизнью водители опасались нарушить субординацию. Бейджик на нагрудном кармане белого халата с именем – Каюки Геноски, должность - главный хирург прямо-таки бросался в глаза - такого не хлопнешь по плечу с вопросом: «Привет, ну как там?»  
Сам же объект их пристального внимания, казалось, и вовсе не замечал заинтересованных взглядов, продолжая курить и рассматривать серые ступени старого крыльца, он вспоминал недавний разговор с одним нервным и неприятным человеком. Учиха Итачи, старший брат пациента Учиха Саске, находившегося сейчас в критическом состоянии в подведомственном ему травматологическом отделении.   
Всего месяц как назначенный на более чем престижную должность главного хирурга, молодой врач не мог понять, к чему такая спешка с выпиской явно не готового к ней больного. Но главврач не возражал, а значит его прямой долг - подчиниться. Геноски не был ни идеалистом, ни глупцом, его положение говорило само за себя, он прекрасно научился понимать и исполнять такие вот завуалированные приказы, но в этом случае на него давила ответственность за жизнь и здоровье подростка – уж слишком велик был риск. Перевозить мальчишку сейчас казалось ему откровенно дурацкой затей, но и ослушаться приказа было также неразумно, рисковать не хотелось ни репутацией, ни карьерой. Возможно, эту проблему поможет решить откровенный разговор с братом пострадавшего. Геноски усмехнулся собственной наивности. Но он попытается. Он должен.  
Приняв наконец решение и уверенно печатая шаг, врач прошел по сумрачному зеленому коридору, мимо стойки, с дремлющей за ней дежурной медсестрой в форменном халате и белоснежной круглой шапочке. Негромко бормотал стоявший рядом с нею телевизор, а по углам тянулись тени. И двери в палаты как окна в другой мир, с тонкими полосками света из-под проемов. Обрывки слов и фраз.   
\- Итачи-сан! – позвал он человека идущего чуть впереди него по коридору в сторону кофейного аппарата. Ускорив шаг, Геноски попытался его догнать, и это оказалось совсем не трудно. Учиха Итачи не слышал, как его позвали, шел себе и шел, в шлейфе собственных мыслей.  
«Каждая ситуация - это причина и следствие, Итачи, причина и следствие. А у тебя здесь только следствие». Мысли путались, но он пытался снова и снова. В сотый раз рассматривая, анализируя известные факты в поисках маломальской зацепки, но ее не было. Зато имелись пятьдесят подростков в доме, пьяные и веселые. Пожар… кстати, как только врачи определятся с Саске, нужно будет лично побеседовать с подростками и выяснить, почему ребятишки собрались именно на втором этаже, чем они там занимались, и - главное - кто же в суматохе выбросил его брата из окна. Да уж, вопросов у него немало, вот только ответов пока нет. Но есть результаты анализа крови и вот от них уже никак не отмахнуться.   
Когда-то он пообещал защищать Саске, и если для этого потребуется стать жестким, в чем-то жестоким - он пойдет на это осознано, не раздумывая ни минуты. Брат уже пострадал из-за его собственных страхов, и второго раза не будет, он просто не допустит подобной ситуации. Итачи смял в левой руке пачку сигарет и прибавил шаг. Впереди еще одна бессонная ночь, нескончаемые одноразовые стаканчики с кофе, ожидание результатов анализов, снова и снова. И ещё, что делать, как оградить брата, как ему помочь?  
Итачи остановился и подошел к окну, бездумно, как во сне, провел рукой по подоконнику, не сводя смертельно уставшего взгляда с черного стекла. По эту сторону тепло и свет, а там ночь и второй день льет дождь. Но как же мучительно хотелось уйти туда, под дождь от этого колючего больничного света и бесконечного мучительного ожидания. За стеклом другая жизнь, там люди ходили в гости, смеялись, любили, интриговали, копили свои смешные маленькие обиды, а здесь …здесь лежит его брат, который теперь никогда… Неожиданно нахлынуло сумасшедшее, слепящее бешенство, и Итачи заскрипел зубами, тяжело, глухо, почти сдирая эмаль, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в подоконник, уткнувшись в него горячим лбом, из последних сил давя в себе эту бесполезную, опасную ярость, пытаясь контролировать дыхание. Просто дышать, не думать, сейчас это опасно, только глубоко и размеренно дышать. Дышать… Волна постепенно отступала, возвращая контроль, руки противно затряслись. Учиха обессилено привалился к стене. Почти сорвался. Он почти ошибся. Снова. Взять себя в руки и немедленно. Выспаться – хоть пару часов, поесть, плевать, что выворачивает при одной только мысли, а прямо сейчас ему необходимо кофе.   
Автомат с чавканьем проглотил купюру двадцать йен и теперь священнодействовал, за железными стенками пришли в движение рычаги, отсыпалось нужное количество кофейного порошка, добавлялась вода и сухие сливки, и вот как результат - белый одноразовый стаканчик с черным и терпким напитком. Он услышал чужие шаги, и еще до того, как молодой врач с излишне серьезным выражением лица и таким же неуверенным взглядом открыл рот, уже жалел о зря потраченном времени.  
\- Мне нужно с Вами поговорить.  
\- Я Вас внимательно слушаю, - Учиха даже не повернулся. Пластиковый стаканчик уютно грел руки, и хотелось просто пить кофе, а не выслушивать в очередной раз бессмысленные претензии.  
-Я думаю, мне стоит прояснить нашу позицию, Итачи-сан. На данный момент я имею все основания изолировать Саске до выяснения обстоятельств,- твердо произнес врач. Но не выдержал последующего молчания. - Таково желание полиции, - позвучало совсем неубедительно, пальцы хирурга судорожно сжали медицинскую карту.  
\- Не стоит этого делать, доктор, – голос тихий, почти безжизненный. - Вы знаете, иногда инициатива сурово наказывается, - Устало прикрыв глаза, Итачи сделал маленький глоток из стаканчика.  
\- Это угроза?!- Молодой хирург старался держать себя в руках, но от этого человека просто несло неприятностями. Даже в этой расслабленной позе была скрытая угроза, и связываться с ним не хотелось.   
\- Да что вы? Какая же это угроза? - улыбнулся Итачи одними губами. – Поверьте, доктор, угрозы выглядят иначе. Геноски-сан, вы выпишите Саске сегодня.   
\- Но…- попытался возразить он.  
\- Давайте не будем спорить, - отмёл брюнет.  
\- А полиция?   
\- Полиция не проблема, – губы сложились в легкую улыбку.   
\- Итачи-сан, но вы же понимаете… перемена климата… – отчаянно пытался достучаться до собеседника хирург, но подавился словами, растерянно замолчав, когда Итачи положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал, привлекая внимание.   
\- Перемена климата как раз поспособствует выздоровлению моего брата. И еще, доктор, бросьте, вы сделали что могли, теперь очередь профессионалов. Просто подготовьте Саске к перелету. Документы, выписка из карты. Что там еще надо?! Я уверен, вы все сделаете в лучшем виде, не так ли? – голос насмешливый, разговор закончен.  
Доктор кивнул. Ни сил, ни желания спорить с ним у него не было. Может, будет лучше, если Учихи уберутся из его отделения? Ему-то точно спокойней будет.  
Кому не было спокойно, так это работникам медицинского университета города Осло, когда в шесть часов двадцать семь минут из аэропорта прямо на стол в крайне тяжелом состоянии им доставили некого Учиху Саске. А в выписке красным маркером были подчеркнуты всего два слова. «Попытка к суициду».

 

Старый дневник Узумаки Наруто.

Так, спокойно, я не псих. Это точно. Психи лежат в больницах. Обычно лежат, правда, некоторые вот разгуливают, как Итачи-сан. Да, не повезло теме с братом, как есть не повезло! Что бы там он не говорил, я точно знаю - теме не сумасшедший. Саске нормальный, ну да, со странностями, ещё бы. Любой сошел бы с ума, если б жил с Итачи. Чертова семейка, ненавижу! Ненавижу его родителей и братца. Мог бы – точно навалял и Итачи, и предкам теме. Только для этого мне пришлось бы выкопать их из могилы. Честное слово, я бы выкопал! Уроды! И отца нет. Что делать дальше – просто не знаю. Шикамару, что б его, позвонил моему крестному, этому старому извращенцу, вот тот и заявился.   
Ввалился в комнату и испугал Сакуру-чан. Так облапал взглядом, что она аж порозовела, и чуть ему прямо там не засветила. Потом, значит, вспомнил обо мне, оценил мою опухшую морду, присвистнул, ну и заявляет:  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, пацан, тебе бы в больницу.  
Охренительно ценное замечание, а то я не в курсе. Врач, когда осматривал, тоже все в больницу направлял. Второй день лежу, как чертова отбивная. Точно, отбивная, причем из тех, что отбивают ногами. Мне не в больницу, мне к теме надо, хотя, это же тоже в больницу? А как тут пойдешь, если ни рукой, ни ногой? Я же и отлить сейчас не встану, точнее, встану, но не доберусь. Вот сволочь! Ну ладно, вот пойду я сейчас в больницу, дальше-то что? Там же полиция и Саске... И кто за ним присмотрит, если я сдам его братца? Нет, так я еще не попадал, когда вообще не знаю ни как поступить, ни что делать. Старику наврал, мол, парни во дворе избили, когда от Саске возвращался, и, судя по тому, как крестный скривился, мне он не поверил.  
Блядь, больно-то как…писать тошно, вспоминать и того хуже. Вечер у меня не задался. А все этот чертов домина, прав был Саске, когда не хотел туда лезть. И чего я его не послушал?   
Я не знаю, что я видел.  
Когда Ино завела свою страшилку про дом, я смотрел прямо на портрет и, клянусь извращенской книжкой Какаши, та страхолюдина мне улыбнулась. Я еще подумал, будто засыпаю, потряс башкой, вроде полегчало, по крайней мере, эта мазня мне больше не скалилась. Зато теме, с ним точно творилось нечто странное. Он вдруг весь напрягся, чуть сгорбился, словно к драке готовился, но даже с места не встал, просто уставился в стену, будто в телевизор и, по-моему, даже не дышал, что за хрень, думаю, ну и я уставился тоже. Стена как стена, обыкновенная хорошая стеночка, ровная такая.  
Черт, что я пишу?! Да, я немного не в себе. Так, по порядку, по порядку. Сидит Саске и смотрит на пустую стенку, рядом сижу я и тоже смотрю, а остальные глазеют на Ино, травящую чертову байку. А потом злючка, смакуя каждое слово, ляпает про колготки. Задушили колготками… ну, Ино, ну… ладно, хрен с ней! Значит, погасила она свечу, а сама молчит, паузу тянет, в таинственность играет, но что еще смешнее - это у нее и правда получилось. Я к тому, сколько там света может быть от одной тонкой не свечки даже – а этой, ароматной палочки – только в торт и запихнуть. Тошно сделалось, тоскливо, не по себе, в общем. Сижу, смотрю на свой огонек и так мне не хотелось, чтобы она погасла… все-таки зря я тогда пил…  
Когда ветром вынесло раму, я уже думал, нас там всех стеклом засыплет, так она о стену грохнула, но вроде обошлось. Бред какой-то, да не было ветра хоть убей, духота, второй день ни облачка, а тут, значит, появился - и все свечки сразу погасли. И стало по-настоящему темно, а еще холодно. Все-таки бухло было явно с сюрпризом, потому что все увиденное после только дурью и объяснишь. И тут рядом слышу шорох - вроде встал кто-то.  
\- Э, теме?- позвал я Учиху.   
Мне показалось, что я вижу его спину в темноте. И хоть бы голос подал, в смысле ответил, сволочь!  
\- Саске, ты куда пропал? Да какого черта? Нечто мерзкое смотрело на меня из темноты. Не знаю, отчего, но я вспомнил о своих кошмарах. И о призраке, который прятался под бумажным зонтом. Теме все не отвечал, но зрение приспосабливалось, и я уже различал смутные очертания его спины. Учиха опять застыл напротив этого портрета. Чего он там удумал? Так что я вскочил следом за ним.  
\- Где тут выключатель, Ино? Что за детский сад?!   
Что мне там ответили, не помню, страшная тяжесть навалилась откуда-то сверху, сшибая с ног, крепко приложив затылком об пол. А дальше пошли те самые глюки. Про дурь в стакане я уже писал? Лежу, и ни рукой, ни ногой. В ушах словно затычки – ни черта не слышу, только шипит где-то, вроде как проводка горит. И тут передо мной, откуда ни возьмись, чуть ли не в лицо тыкается совершенно жуткая морда. Баба, но страшная, как смертный грех, причем лицо даже не бледное – белое. Я еще подумал, какого черта она себя мукой обсыпала? И с глазами, с глазами у нее совсем плохо было. Я не особо разглядел, то ли зашиты, то ли еще что… Не знаю. Помню, как подумал: «Хрена себе глюк! Отпустит – найду ту сволочь, что мне бокал заправила - мало не покажется!» А она то появится, то исчезнет. Ну, как канал настраиваешь на телевизоре, изображение то проступает через помехи, то пропадает. Мелькнет, и снова темнота. Чувствую, словно проваливаюсь куда-то. Все такое зыбкое…  
Я на дне, тут темно, вокруг вода. Странная, густая, как кисель, она мягко давит мне на грудь, и тяжело дышать. И мне… мне даже показалось, будто я слышу знакомую песню, ту самую, про доброго Каракаса-обакэ, который прячет людей от дождя. Да уж, крепко меня тогда об пол приложили.  
Полыхнуло.   
Не знаю, что это было, но мозги иллюминация прочистила, словно меня откуда-то выдернули и кинули назад. И когда Саске вынырнул из темноты и потащил меня куда-то, я даже умудрился сообразить, что начался пожар. Огонь уже перекинулся на стены, и пламя вставало гудящим столбом, а я опять очутился на полу, аккурат носом в кроссовки теме, а они воняют, блядь. Я так понял, волочь меня этот недоспасатель резко передумал, встал столбом и пялился как маньяк-поджигатель на чертово пламя. И было это как-то слишком даже для него, вот и я посмотрел. И там… в огне… корчилось нечто. Не человек, а вроде та самая жуть с белой мордой, на паука похожая. И вот пока я там моргал, как идиот, надо мною что-то пронеслось, что именно я толком и не понял, да и не видел ни черта, но будто поезд или машина мимо пролетела – воздушную волну не спутаешь… и словно смерть рядом прошла. Но это я потом сообразил, а тогда все, что я видел – Саске куда-то исчез. Мелькнуло в проеме балконной двери, звон разбитого стекла и оглушительный визг девчонок.  
Как я вскочил на ноги не помню. Руки тряслись, голова не поворачивалась, шея болела просто адски... Кажется я орал как безумный, звал Учиху. Потом все бросились вниз. Визгу... Сейчас странно кажется, но тогда мне было… не то чтобы спокойно или не страшно, просто по-другому. Я только хотел знать, где Саске. Поэтому и рванул не к двери, а к окну. Стены и потолок горели, черт его знает, что там может гореть, но ведь горело, красиво так переливалось сплошным ковром. А внизу, в мокрой траве, лежал теме. Смотрю я вниз и не могу поверить. Какого хрена придурок не шевелится. Только когда закричала Сакура, до меня дошло - это не сон и не глюк. Первое, что пришло в голову - спрыгнуть вниз. Хорошо хоть вовремя сообразил, толку тогда от меня маловато будет. Ну, лягу я рядом с теме, а дальше? Вот и бросился я к лестнице, Сакуру за руку тащу. Ступени скрипят. Паника. Давка. Визг. Воняет потом, гарью, чем-то еще. Наверху беснуется пламя. Чудом пробился и Харуно за собой вытащил. Что она там кричала, не помню, как отрезало, да и не важно. Странное дело, за Ино я совсем не волновался, будто знал, что о ней позаботится Шикамару. В конце концов, у них роман там или что. Дальше все смазано, зато хорошо помню, как мы оказались словно в вакууме на первом этаже. Толпа подростков ломится к двери. А я смотрю. Прикидываю. Как говорит мой отец, если не выйти через дверь, выходи через окно.   
Я дернул руку Сакуры и мы бросились к окну. Ногой высадил стекло, помог выбраться Сакуре и выпрыгнул сам. На улице уже толпился народ, все те, кто до пожара торчали на первом этаже. Кричали, ругались, кто-то из девчонок отчаянно рыдал, вызывали полицию, скорую, пожарных, но мне было не до этого. Я рванул напрямик, через колючие кусты осыпавшихся белых роз, к тому краю дома, куда выходили окна второго этажа. Ветви мелко секли по лицу. Но боли не было, только хотелось побыстрее найти Саске… И ведь нашел. Никогда не забуду, как я его увидел.  
Он лежал на земле, навзничь, голова набок, руки и ноги раскинуты. Даже не подумал сгруппироваться, когда падал! Глупый, глупый Саске.  
\- Что ж ты, Саске?- кажется, я заплакал. Ну и черт с ним.  
Плевать. Он мой лучший друг, и я испугался, что он разбился насмерть. Больше смертей я не переживу. Сначала мама, а теперь он. Не отдам. Плохо мне было, не знаю, что я там кричал, но орал будь здоров. Его одежда начинала тлеть, секундой дольше и было бы поздно. Так что я содрал с себя рубашку и бросился сбивать слабые огоньки пламени прямо на Саске, а потом ногами затоптал и слабый огонь вокруг него. Мысль у меня мелькнула, чего траве-то гореть? Но она горела. Сбил огонь и сел у него.   
Ублюдок так и не двигался. Хоть бы глаза открыл, сволочь. Я его все за рукав дергал, так дотронуться почему-то не мог. Боялся. А потом меня словно перемкнуло, сгреб придурка в охапку и как провал… все, что помню, как Саске дышит – слабенько так, неровно – а я его слушаю. И хорошо. Счастлив, блядь. Идиот, правильно Саске говорил, его же трогать нельзя было, а я… Не знаю, что было бы дальше, но тут подоспели Сакура, Шикамару и Ино.  
\- Наруто, не трогай его. Только хуже сделаешь – привел меня в себя взволнованный голос Нары. Тот сел рядом, весь в грязи. Заметив его измазанное лицо и растрепанные волосы, я истерически заржал.   
\- Ты на бабу похож, Нара,- я слушал слабое дыхание Саске.   
Он со мной. И это самое главное.

( снова заляпанные чем-то бурым строчки, начало не разобрать).

Откуда-то вдруг появился Итачи-сан. Словно за спиной стоял. А потом у меня забрали Саске. Оттеснили от теме, велели одеться. Куртку выдали, в скорую посадили. А Саске раньше увезли, еще вместе с братом. Я только и видел его руку под белой простыней, когда носилки в машину заводили. Он так и не пришел в себя. И был таким чужим и тихим, что мне мучительно хотелось взвыть. Саске, который всегда насмехался и выводил меня из себя своими подколками, уходил, а я оставался.  
Спустя минут десять, после разговора с капитаном полиции, нас повезли в больницу. Признаться честно, не помню, что я там говорил. Да и не до этого мне было. Всё смазалось, мелькали лица. И говорили, говорили. Нас в общей палате разместили, ну, всех, кроме Саске, пару раз я порывался удрать, найти Учиху. Не вышло. Ловили, усаживали обратно на койку, светили в глаза, смотрели вены. А потом выкачали из меня наверное с литр крови, даже стоял с трудом. Шикамару в своей манере предположил, что нас подозревают, не под кайфом ли мы. И что? Мне-то чего бояться? Никогда дури не пробовал. Сам, я имею в виду. Пошутили как-то, таблетку в выпивку. Паршиво мне было. Как и тому шутнику, когда я его нашел.  
Ничего я Наре не ответил, отвернулся, уставился в стену и закрыл глаза. Ночь провели в больнице. По большей части, царапины, ну и дыма надышались. Я еще легко отделался, ни ожогов, ни травм у меня не было. А вот Ино, ту сильно помяли, когда они с Шикой из горящего дома выбирались, это я уже потом узнал. А на следующее утро мы с Шикамару проснулись, сидели, да вяло переговариваясь, когда пришел врач и направил на выписку. Процедура затянулась, нас таскали по врачам, осматривали, писали очередные бумажки, и снова осматривали, так что из больницы мы уехали только вечером. За нами приехал отец Шикамару, молча усадил в машину и развез по домам. Тоже много говорил, помню, предлагал у них остаться, но я домой хотел.  
В больнице все молчали, и что там с Саске я по-прежнему не знал. Из подслушанного разговора двух врачей, стоявших у регистратуры, я понял, что теме в травматологическом отделении, и дела у него не очень хороши. В общем, я и сам догадывался, уж больно скривилась та докторша из скорой, когда его осматривала, да и мужики из бригады говорили о травме позвоночника, когда аккуратно перекладывали Саске на каталку.   
План у меня был: переодеться, поесть, немного отлежаться, чтобы перед глазами не кружилось, и отправится назад в больницу. Не вышло. Я только к крыльцу подошел, а на пороге уже сидел Итачи-сан. Курил. Я еще, дурак, обрадовался, бросился к дому.  
\- Итачи-сан! Как там Саске?  
А он просто посмотрел на меня, молча, нехорошо, как на врага. Нет, он на всех волком смотрит, но тут...   
\- Не говори со мной о Саске. Никогда больше не говори со мной о моем брате, Наруто-кун, - услышал я его тихий голос. Учиха бросил еще зажженную сигарету и поднялся со ступенек. Я даже не увидел, как он замахнулся, только понял, что уже лежу. Удар в челюсть - это серьезно. Как быстро-то. Второй удар я пропустил так же, как и первый. На этот раз пинок под дых. Меня аж подбросило. Больно-то как. И обидно. За что? И не могу дышать.  
\- Итачи-сан!- я ни хрена не понимал. Попытался подняться, вытирая рукавом полицейской куртки разбитую губу. Прямо там, не откатившись, все до меня не доходило, что он это серьезно, и выходит я сам виноват. Понятно, он ударил снова. Подбил под колени. И я, как последняя девчонка, опять свалился. Причем когда падал, умудрился приложиться боком о кран, крепко так, до белых звезд перед глазами, включил, похоже.   
Так или иначе, но сработал затвор, зажужжал, и прыснула во все стороны холодная вода из газонного оросителя. Вода била струйками, да и у меня порядком все плыло, но темные капли на зеленой траве я увидел, похоже, кровь. Откатился, оперся на руки и, подтянув ноги, стал подниматься. Вот только шансов не было, слишком сильно мне уже досталось, дрожали руки и ноги, чересчур медленно… Еще один удар. Теперь в живот. И я опять лежу. И снова пытаюсь встать. Снова падаю. Итачи не останавливается. Бьет и бьет, как одержимый. Пытаюсь сгруппироваться, как- то закрыться - бесполезно. Град точных ударов по болевым точкам и я раскрываюсь как устрица… а он что-то говорит. Раз уж драться у меня не вышло, так хоть послушаю.  
\- … ублюдок, идиот, мальчишка, ты понимаешь, что сломал ему жизнь? Он же в школу мечтал пойти, в университет, нормальным стать… Какого черта ты дал ему наркотики?  
Это он сейчас о чем? Какие еще наркотики? Саске под кайфом? Что за бред… Теме ненавидел таблетки. Пытаюсь что-то там сказать.  
\- Да я...  
\- Не смей мне врать!  
Так он поэтому меня метелит? Решил, будто я накачал теме наркотой, вот и отрывается? Везет же мне, Саске как-то хвастался, что его Итачи-сан мастер каких-то там боевых искусств. Теме мне даже список перечислял, гордился. Да уж, здорово, наверное, дерется, а избивает и того лучше. Еще пара пинков по почкам и до весны мне не подняться. Хорошие у него ботинки, правильные, такими только бить. Похоже, что специально выбирал. Думал, вот буду Наруто мозги вправлять именно в этих ботиночках.   
Я так понял, руки он о меня пачкать не хотел, так что охаживал ногами Точно, выверено, больно. Мерзко мне тогда было, а вспоминать и того гаже. И говорил. Никак не мог заткнуться. Тоже, наверное, крыша поехала.  
\- … ему употреблять наркотики! Он два года в лечебнице провел… мальчишка, ты что наделал? … лишился всего. – Вот на психушке мне и стало интересно, сначала, правда, я решил, что ослышался, какого черта теме в психушке делать? А потом… Не знаю. Может, я и правда виноват? Идея с домом-то моя. И как-то стало безразлично, вставать или сопротивляться я больше не пытался. Смотрел, как поливается газон водой, окрашенной в цвет моей крови. Так много…. А потом я только слушал пробивающийся сквозь гул в ушах тихий равнодушный голос, рассказывающий о Саске, о том, что у него с детства были проблемы, и как теме упрятали в психушку на несколько лет. Его собственные родители вместе с братиком. Твари. Где же ты раньше-то был, заботливый старший брат? Когда я сходил с ума от потери матери со мной был мой отец, мне помогали друзья, и никто меня в сумасшедший дом не сдавал.   
О, по-моему, меня больше не бьют. Неужели надоело? Кто же его, психа, поймет? Стоит, вроде смотрит на меня. Я к тому, что с такой разбитой мордой детали не особенно заметны. Может, наслаждался проделанной работой, а может, решает – добивать или сойдет и так? Что же у нас с отцом за соседи такие, второй раз в нашем дворе убивают, и хоть бы раз кто вышел или там полицию вызвал.   
Глаза закрывались, да и тела своего я не чувствовал. Немного обидно было, что так вот по-дурацки получилось, за теме, за себя, за весь этот чертов мир. За то, что настоял, за то, что не уберег. В чем-то Итачи был прав. Какой из меня друг, если я так и не разобрался с тем домом, не узнал, что там такого страшного нашел Саске, но лучше бы я его тогда послушал. И как же он мог упасть, если стоял так далеко? Что вообще происходит? Я ничего не соображал, но злость не давала отрубиться.  
\- Да что же вы за люди?! – надо же, получилось, вот только говорить было куда больнее, чем дышать. Сплюнул кровью Итачи на ботинок, жаль до второго не достал, и щурюсь. А тот рассматривал меня. Потом полез за сигаретой, прикурил, но молча, не спеша – кино. И так мне тошно от этой снулой рыбы стало, что я опять прилег. А что – удобно, и вид опять же. На носки его тяжелых ботинок. Еще бы Итачи заткнулся, но того, похоже, прорвало.  
\- Что ты сказал, мальчишка?   
А я разве говорил? А-аа, точно, я же…  
\- Сказал, что ты никчемный брат, ублюдок!- блядь, так я точно захлебнусь, я вязко сплюнул. Надо же, осторожный, сволочь, так что не попал. – И я всё равно приду к Саске. Хочешь драться, будем, не вопрос… Хоть каждый день. Вот только так легко я избить себя больше не дам… Ты же у нас мастер, вот и посмотрим, что стоят твои медальки, сволочь. Саске мой друг… И я от него не откажусь. Хотя, тебе такого не понять…  
Идиотская речь, конечно, да и задыхался я страшно, но его смешок услышал.  
\- Я сделаю лучше, Наруто-кун,- он выдохнул колечко дыма.- Я увезу Саске туда, где ты его не найдешь. И сделаю это быстрее, чем ты встанешь на ноги. Хорошего тебе вечера.

Вот как-то так мы и поговорили. Он развернулся и пошел прочь по нашей ухоженной дорожке, словно на вечерней прогулке. А я почти сразу отрубился. Наверно, так бы и заночевал, но я не мог. С утра обещала заглянуть Сакура, а ей это видеть не нужно. Она же не только скорую, но и полицию вызовет. А это… в общем, делать не стоит. Так что, кое-как, скуля от боли и ненавидя себя за это, я поднялся. Добрел до двери, вцепился в ручку, как же хорошо, когда есть за что держаться. Теперь бы еще до ключа добраться… вот только в голове шумит и спать хочется, точнее не спать, а просто упасть и ни о чем не думать… но мне же нужно… я должен это сделать…теперь открыть… дальше-то что… ага, войти… надо же, захлопнулась… вот теперь все.   
( дневник обрывается, все листы выдраны, последняя страница)

Его нет. Я опоздал.

( что-то писали карандашом, потом стерли. Следующая запись последняя, написана ручкой)

Блядь, Орочимару еще больший извращенец, чем Джирая. Тот хоть сам не красится, но выбора-то нет, а этот тип обещал помочь. И когда я рассказал ему о том застывшем отражении в зеркале, он мне поверил. Да пусть хоть гейшей наряжается, если поможет разобраться, что произошло в том чертовом доме. А я ведь разберусь. Без вариантов. Иначе это буду не я, не Узумаки Наруто.

( последняя запись. Конец дневника)

Ночь за окнами, перед камином двое. Пляска теней по стенам, и тихое потрескивание дров наполняют небольшую полутемную комнату домашним уютом. Мягко ступая, в вязкую темноту ныряет рыжий лохматый сеттер, оставляя пожилого мужчину с убеленными висками и молодого парня, с комфортом устроившихся в больших бордовых креслах у камина. Ноги мальчишки прикрывает шерстяной клетчатый плед. Худой рукой он подпирает встрепанную голову. На удивление спокойное, даже безмятежное лицо, и кажется, что не человек он вовсе, а ледяная статуя. Но вот он шевельнулся, хмыкнул, качнул, не соглашаясь, головой в ответ на негромкое замечание старшего собеседника, и иллюзия пропадает. Сидящий рядом словно и не слышит, сложив руки на груди, он не отрывает взгляда от живых, ярких языков пламени, жадно лижущих дрова, да россыпи быстро гаснущих искр, сыпящихся на каминную решетку. Пахнет сосной и еще чем-то, похоже, что смолой. Не самые удачные дрова.  
Они похожи. Разрез глаз, темные волосы и сурово поджатые уголки губ. Да и молчание, вовсе не гнетущее, а такое, словно эти двое знают какую-то общую тайну, известную только им одним. Хорошее молчание, умиротворенное. Правильное. А потом старший из двоих поворачивается к подростку.  
\- Я ведь не Итачи, Саске, и не твой отец, не забывай об этом. Ты можешь просто рассказать. Вряд ли я узнаю что-то новое, а главное уже понял,- голос спокойный, глухой, а взгляд теплый, почти любящий. Такому хочется довериться. И парень всерьез задумывается над его словами. Он думает красиво. Мысли отражаются на лице. Вот, снова поджал губы, усмехнулся, вздохнул, левая рука сжала подлокотник викторианского кресла. И все равно молчит. Упрямый.  
Второй, тот, с седыми висками, хмыкает. – Да не спеши ты так и не волнуйся, я ведь подожду. Кстати, помнишь, я как-то говорил тебе, что видел одно необычное отражение в зеркале, – предлагает он сменить тему. Встает с кресла и идет к окну, выглядывает, качает головой и рваными, резкими движениями задергивает шторы.   
\- Допустим, - принимает смену темы подросток. - Ну, видел ты, а дальше что?- насмешливо тянет парень, поглядывая на дядю и невольно улыбаясь. У его дяди, как и у всех моряков, походка такая, словно он идет по пошатывающейся палубе, а не по твердому и ровному полу.  
\- Дальше…- рассеянно повторяет за племянником Мадара, словно он уже забыл, о чем они только что говорили. – А дальше, я думаю, тебе стоит всё мне рассказать. С самого начала. Ночь длинная, времени море, а дел никаких.  
Племянник фыркает.  
\- Да уж, тут ты прав, Мадара.

Мадара снова опустился в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу, сплел пальцы и уставился на огонь в камине. Говорить не хотелось, он вспоминал.  
То утро началось с выписки из больницы. Он подписал все нужные бумаги, получил на руки памятку и предписание на стационарное лечение в специальном ортопедическом санатории. Саске был по-обычному хмурым, но выглядел неплохо, насколько вообще можно было выглядеть достойно в его положении. Так что поругались они тогда почти сразу, едва Мадара попытался помочь ему пересесть из коляски в машину. Знакомо усмехнулся, заморозил взглядом и заявил, что хоть он и в коляске, это еще не повод считать его неполноценным. Мадара только моргнул, когда парень сам подтянулся на руках и перекинул себя из кресла на сидение, поморщился, откинулся на спинку. Боец. Единственно, что пришло ему в голову. Этот – справится.

Размеренная жизнь Учихи Мадары изменилась три месяца назад, когда в Осло в срочном порядке прилетели оба его племянника с новостями, стоящими Мадаре вечера, проведенного наедине с бутылкой в темной кухни. У Саске травма позвоночника, у Итачи проблемы, он привез брата и тут же улетел назад, улаживать громкое дело, из-за которого его брат и оказался в инвалидном кресле. Компания подростков, пребывая под кайфом, устроила пожар в частном доме, в пригороде Токио. По делу проходил не только Саске, но и его друг Узумаки Наруто.   
Дальше малопонятно, Итачи был на взводе, курил, ругался, переживал о Саске. И обвинял, похоже, только Узумаки. Мадара не стал расспрашивать, разговаривать с Итачи в таком состоянии бесполезно, и свои мысли он предпочел не озвучить, тем более, когда увидел Саске. На племянника было больно смотреть: тихий, бледный, с погасшими глазами. Безучастный ко всему. Казалось, в нём сломалось что-то важное, и горечь потери точит его изнутри.  
Мадара приходил в больницу каждый день, пытался разговаривать, общаться, но не получалось. Изо дня в день картина не менялась, парень молча сидел в кресле, равнодушно уставившись в окно. Руки сложены на коленях, и совершенно пустой взгляд. О чём он думал, не понятно, но вряд ли о хорошем. Вот только его дядя был не менее упорен и не отставал, приходил снова и снова, садился рядом, рассказывал об океане, о службе, об авианосце, где встретил настоящий друзей, показывал памятные шрамы, приносил книги, диски, даже в компьютерных игрушках научился разбираться. Бесполезно. Саске не двигался, не разговаривал, позволяя медсестрам обращаться с собой, как с куклой, мыть, одевать, укладывать спать. Похоже, что окружающий мир его больше не интересовал. А потом... Потом все резко изменилось. С момента приезда Саске в Норвегию прошел почти месяц. Врачи по-прежнему давали мрачные прогнозы, и после каждого нового бесполезного анализа депрессия Саске только усугублялась. Теперь он мог молчать целыми днями.   
Все изменилось в один день. Тем утром Мадара впервые не нашел Саске в его палате. Молча обозревая пустую комнату и разворошенной постелью, и попутно обзаведясь интересной бледностью, дядюшка приступил к энергичным поискам племянника. К счастью, пропажа обнаружилась совсем рядом, в туалете, с ненавистью соскребающая щетину. Повернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, Саске кивнул, не отрываясь от основного занятия  
\- Привет, - парень чуть запрокинул голову и зашипел, когда бритва соскользнула, резанув чуть глубже, - Принес мне Пиратов Карибского моря?  
Облегченно привалившегося к косяку Мадару, с довольной улыбкой рассматривающего словно бы ожившего племянника, пираты сейчас интересовали в последнюю очередь. В данный момент он пытался сообразить, сгодится ли домашняя наливка и початая бутылка рома в качестве напитков, достойных отметить честь возвращения его племянника к жизни, или по пути домой правильнее будет заехать в один достойный погребок.   
Саске так и не рассказал, что произошло той ночью, но чем бы оно ни было, это изменило его. И изменило к лучшему. Он снова стал тем вредным и ехидным племянником, которого Мадара прекрасно помнил. Раз сдвинувшись, их время полетело словно птицы из рук. Уже через неделю Учиха выгнал всех сиделок, с трудом терпя лишь помощь персонала, спустя два месяца – всё делал сам, запрещая помогать. А спустя еще три, выслушав очередной нерадостный прогноз врача, фыркнул и заявил молодому ортопеду, что еще до конца года он встанет на собственные ноги. И у Мадары не было оснований ему не верить. Все будет хорошо, теперь, когда Саске сам решил бороться.  
Мадара аккуратно сложил коляску, все так же, не торопясь, расчистив место, положил ее в багажник и, насвистывая бодрый мотивчик, сел за руль. Дорога не близкая, до дома не меньше двух часов, но разговаривать им не хотелось. Саске заснул, а Мадара, не отрывая глаз от дороги, размышлял о том, понравится ли племяннику у него дома, как организовать свой день, чтобы проводить с Саске больше времени, да и о сотне разных мелочей, которые ему просто были приятны.  
Племянник проснулся удивительно вовремя, когда за скалами, у въезда в небольшую деревню, мелькнул шпиль деревенской церкви. Протер глаза, взглянул на часы и тут же выглянул в окно, разглядывая непривычный северный пейзаж.  
\- Долго же мы.  
\- Ничего, привыкнешь, - Мадара невольно улыбнулся его нарочито независимому тону. А посмотреть там было на что. Совсем рядом глухо шумело море, впереди громоздились высокие темные скалы, в окруженье яркой зелени там и сям притягивали глаз разноцветные, небольшие аккуратные домики. Стоны чаек и удивительный морской воздух. Мадара бросил насмешливый взгляд на Саске. Племянник все не отлипал от окна, вертел головой, чтобы получше рассмотреть, но ни о чем не спрашивал.   
Машин навстречу попадалось мало, куда больше было велосипедистов. И это ему было в новинку. Конечно, Саске слышал, что в Европе многие помешаны на экологии. Но что бы так. Интересная страна, где ему предстоит жить и ходить в школу.   
Впереди показался высокий забор, а за ним большой дом, угнездившийся на самом краю мыса. Прямо над морем. У Саске захватило дух. Он еще не разобрался нравится ли ему здесь, но не мог отвести глаз от своего нового дома.  
\- Вот мы и дома, - на пробу пояснил Мадара, старательно подпуская в голос серьезности.   
Окинув дядю понимающим взглядом, Саске насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Дома, так дома. Пандорум еще живой?   
Машина тем временем въехала в ворота.  
\- Живой, что с ним станется? Вот сейчас и посмотрим, помнит ли он тебя.  
И тут произошло еще одно чудо. Впервые за три месяца дядя увидел, как Саске улыбается, - машину тут же тряхнуло – от неожиданности Мадара нажал на тормоз. Чертовы племянники. Что один, что второй, точно его в гроб вгонят. А Саске все тихонько посмеивался, словно понимал, о чем думает хмурый дядюшка, и пытался не рассмеяться в голос. Только уголки губ мелко подрагивали, полностью меняя его лицо.   
Едва взглянув на комнату, Саске уверенно направился в душ, предоставив Мадаре разгружать машину и распаковывать коляску, попутно освежая память в области японского нецензурного, пару раз, по пути в комнату Саске, крепко приложив самого себя этой адской конструкцией, пока его племянник изволил принимать водные процедуры. Вскоре тот въехал на солнечную кухню, а следом за коляской тенью шел рыжий Пандорум, отчаянно виляя хвостом и совершенно счастливо улыбаясь, вывалив розовый язык. Саске был им признан и допущен в святые святых дома Мадары – большую кухню.   
Мимолетно удивившись тому, как с прибытием его племянника всегда просторная и гулкая кухня таинственным образом стала маленькой и удивительно уютной, Мадара достал из микроволновой печи горячие бутерброды с тунцом и, разложив их по тарелкам, взялся за ручку закипевшего чайника, как произошло нечто странное.   
Большое зеркало напротив обеденного стола повесила еще жена Мадары, Мизукаге. Супруги давным-давно развелись, бывшая супруга оставила не только Мадару, но и Норвегию, а вот зеркало как висело на своем месте, так и висит и, скорей всего, будет висеть, - он не любил перемен.   
Мадара наливал для Саске чай – кофе его племяннику пока не полагалось - когда по старой привычке скользнул взглядом по зеркалу. Выпавший из его дрогнувших рук красный керамический заварочный чайник раскололся на три части, плеснув кипятком на деревянный пол и только чудом не попав по ногам. А по ту сторону стекла на него смотрел он сам, сидящий за столом рядом с Саске. Только тот, зеркальный Саске, и не думал сидеть в инвалидной коляске, а уверенно стоял на собственных ногах, смотря на него в упор. Племянник в зеркале нерешительно протянул руку, погладил пальцами поверхность разделяющего их стекла, губы дрогнули. И вдруг, резко, без всякого перехода, его лицо стремительно вытянулось вниз, словно бы к подбородку привесили тяжелый груз, глаза закатились. И тело, оно тоже менялось, расплываясь и обретая новую форму - по ту сторону зеркала перед глазами Мадары вставало странное существо, закутанное в жуткую рванину, с темной, словно бы опаленной огнем кожей рук и нелепыми острыми коленями, торчащими из-под грязной тряпки, заменявшей этому одежду. Длинные до пола волосы. Босая, страшная, чужая. Не живая и не мертвая. Призрак, дух, наваждение.   
Глядя на нее, Мадара ясно понял только одно, кем бы она ни была, явилась она сюда не с предложением сыграть в шахматы или карты. А тварь откинулась назад, резко складываясь пополам, ломая позвоночник в кошмарном мостике. Упала на спину, завозилась, тошнотворно елозя по полу, и наконец перевернулась, подтянув под себя руки и ноги. Встала на четвереньки. Мелко перебрала конечностями, разворачиваясь к оцепеневшему зрителю, да так и замерла, покачивая низко опущенной удивительно маленькой головой на тонкой длинной шее. Мадара мог бы поклясться, что он слышит мерзкий шуршащий звук, с которым ее грязная грива мела по полу там, по другую сторону стекла. Внезапно тварь дернулась, заинтересованно вытягивая шею, почти касаясь паутиной волос поверхности стекла, на мгновение застыла и… ее голова просто повернулась… градусов на девяносто. Аккуратно, до жути привычно, открывая серое лицо, мертво скалившееся сейчас в потолок. Совершенно невозможно. Мадара рассеянно потер грудь – сердце болезненно тянуло, но уйти от зеркала и видения он сейчас не мог. Такие предупреждения не игнорируют. Если хотят жить долго и благополучно, разумеется. А тут… даже через стекло он чувствовал боль, что испытывал этот дух, ломая свое тело. Тем временем пыльная пакля потусторонней твари вновь пришла в движение. Выцветшие пряди зашевелились, расползаясь, вырастая прямо на глазах, и вскоре скрыли и изломанное тело собственного носителя, и все то, что ранее отражалось в зеркале. Серая пустота, кипевшая сейчас на месте старого стекла, завязывала узлом желудок, оглушала и притягивала взгляд. И там, откуда-то из самой сердцевины, на Мадару смотрело что-то внимательное, невероятно старое и очень голодное. Мертвая тяжесть взгляда ощутимо давила, и он плюхнулся на стул, не отрывая глаз от чуждой пустоты за стеклом.  
\- Проклятье!- одними губами на выдохе, теряясь в догадках и собираясь с силами разорвать контакт.   
И тут всё пропало. Разом, словно ничего и не было. Только в голове звенело, да сердце напоминало о себе, что надо бы принять таблетку. Он поднял голову – зеркало исправно отражало его собственное побелевшее лицо и растерянный взгляд Саске. Зеркальный племянник, по-прежнему стоя, хмуро жевал бутерброд.  
\- Дядя, с тобой все нормально? Растерявшись, Мадара ему чуть было не ответил, потом, сообразив в чем дело, обернулся. Настоящий Саске мрачно на него зыркнув, перевел взгляд на расплывающееся пятно от разлитой заварки на столе, на черепки и лужу на полу, опять на дядю и, протянув руку за салфеткой, стал аккуратно вытирать заляпанную столешницу. Да уж, контраст - вздохнул Мадара.  
\- Саске, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – намекнул он, наблюдая, как его племянник старательно вытирает пятно. - В первый раз вижу джёрё-гумо в зеркале, да еще такого большого. Я их, кстати, лет шестнадцать как не видел. - Он помолчал, что-то прикидывая, - Ну да, получается с тех пор, как ты родился.  
Саске швырнул салфетку и окатил дядю ледяным взглядом.   
\- А с чего ты взял, что я понимаю, о чем ты? - размеренно цедя слова. Мадара поперхнулся. Разъяренный взгляд Саске впечатлял. Даже по сравнению с той тварью из зеркала. Хотя это конечно уже полная чушь. Он легонько потер колющий весок. Легче не стало. Нет, они его точно доконают.  
\- Вообще, первые, кто заинтересовались эффектом застывшего отражения, были австралийцы. - Задумчиво поделился с потолочной балкой Мадара. - Потом уже ученые из университета Макквари получили большой гранд на исследование этого явления…   
«Кстати, надо бы плафоны у люстры протереть… да и саму проводку посмотреть бы не мешало... – настойчивый кашель возмущенного племянника вернул его дядюшку к реальности.   
– Значит… - Мадара мудро избегал встречаться с племянником взглядом. В конце концов, он старый и больной человек, а этот юный паршивец, дядя покосился на упомянутого «паршивца»… тоже получается больной. Да что же такое… - Исследования, да… в общем, во главе исследования стояла некая доктор Нора Брин, которая и доказала, что такие оптические эффекты, как застывшее отражение в зеркале, призраков и прочую сверхъестественную активность, наблюдают только люди с перцептивным нарушением мозга. - Хозяин дома замолчал, честно задумавшись – объяснять племяннику непонятный термин или сойдет итак. В ответ только учащенное дыхание. Сойдет.  
\- В нашем роду было шестеро говорящих с призраками, ты седьмой. Из-за особенностей, скажем так… мозговой деятельности, – последнее словосочетание Мадара язвительно выделил, термин и правда звучал на редкость идиотски, - мы наяву способны видеть то, что большинство не видят даже в собственных кошмарах. Такие, как мы, были и будут всегда. Немного, конечно, да ты и сам, наверное, хоть краем уха, но слыхал о сатори или шептунах. Вот это мы и есть. Он замолчал, с интересом рассматривая застывшего с открытым ртом племянника. С открытым ртом и почти круглыми глазами. Жизнь явно налаживалась. Вон даже висок перестал колоть. И кстати, месть - черта семейная. Так что разом повеселевший дядюшка заботливо «добил» проглотившего язык племянника.  
\- И наша главная задача - сохранять баланс сил, некое равновесие между миром живых и миром мертвых.

 

Дневники Учихи Саске.  
Запись от (…)

«Холодно сегодня. Если по нашим меркам. Дядя говорит, для Норвегии в самый раз, обычная весна. Подумать только, прошел почти год. Триста пятьдесят четыре дня, если совсем уж точно. А кажется, что пара месяцев, не больше. И к виду я так и не привык. Вот до сих пор и лазаю по скалам. И мне все мало. Мало этого моря. Северное, серое, ледяное, бесконечное, где-то вдалеке оно сливалось с небом. А мне вдруг подумалось о рыбацких лодках, которые исчезают далеко за горизонтом, словно проваливаются в серое небытие. Ветер настойчиво сдирал меня со скал, но слезать не хотелось. Сегодня я впервые сумел забраться на скалу. И это большой плюс. Лазил-то я давно, а вот залезть мне все не удавалось. Можно сказать, праздную победу и отдыхаю, ноги-то все еще трясутся.   
Мадара меня опять ругал. Вот это минус. Черт, может, мне курить попробовать? Итачи вон сигарета не раз успокаивала. Так чем я хуже? Только, сидя на таблетках, это будет не лучшим нарушением режима. А я… я ведь послушный парень. Да и Мадара жизни мне не даст. Запах-то не скроешь.   
Смешно. На самом деле, если я начну курить, то, во-первых, это паршиво отразиться на моем выздоровлении, а во-вторых… во-вторых, я и правда буду похож на Итачи. А мне на самом деле этого не хочется… ни первого, ни второго.   
Пусть медленно, но я упорно иду к поставленной цели. Каждый день, каждую прожитую неделю, месяц за месяцем. Сегодня я забрался на скалу. А завтра… Завтра я поднимусь еще выше. Я опирался на костыли и жадно вдыхал соленый воздух. Пахло рыбой, травой. А еще медом. Хотя откуда здесь взяться этому запаху? Не важно. А важно сейчас то, что на календаре 12 апреля. И я навсегда запомню этот день. День, когда я встретил духа. Странное дело, но я даже не испугался. Тренировки с Мадарой – это всё же тренировки с Мадарой. А может, просто дух мне попался самый завалящийся, хотя вот это вряд ли. Просто когда знаешь о духах, изучаешь их, как изучаешь науку, ты перестаешь бояться. А за этот год я только и делал, что читал книги о призраках, монстрах и прочих демонах, вместо положенных мне учебников по математике и химии…   
Тот дух ждал меня на перекрестке, как и полагается благовоспитанному европейскому привидению. Иттан-момэн или белый душитель. Обычно принимает облик белой простыни и душит зазевавшихся людей. Относится к кровожадным обакэ. Известные способы борьбы: обыкновенный острый предмет, воткнуть и разорвать. После чего дух гарантировано исчезнет, причем надолго. Хотя белый душитель боится и элементарных ножниц. Правда, их я с собой не ношу. Зато у меня имелся неплохой складной нож, им я, собственно, и воспользовался. Дух исчез сразу же. А у меня словно гора с плеч свалилась. Черт, да я был по-настоящему счастлив. Так просто… Да уж. Кому расскажи – ведь не поверят.  
Всё же этот год я прожил не зря. Получил помощь, откуда не ждал. Научился жить настоящим. А главное, Мадара научил меня жить с моим проклятием. Как же это хорошо, когда есть человек, которому ты можешь полностью довериться.  
Ещё из новостей - вчера пришли бумаги – я прошел вступительные тесты в Токийский университет. Прав был Мадара, я должен вернуться назад. Должен разгадать тайну проклятого дома. Узнать, отчего призраки охотятся на одного знакомого придурка и поговорить, наконец, с братом…   
Остался год. Всего лишь триста шестьдесят пять дней.  
И я вернусь.  
( конец архива)

 

Послесловие.

 

Доктор Нора Брин из Центра Когнитивистики Университета Макквари существует на самом деле. Эта женщина исследовала долгое время эффект застывшего отражения в зеркале. В результате исследования Нора пришла к выводу, что это оптический эффект, который свойственен людям с нарушенной деятельностью и функционированием головного мозга. Они не идентифицируют свое отражение с собой. А учитывая, что Саске-кун жил в детстве и родился в префектуре Нагасаки, то некая особенность мозговой деятельности вполне объяснимый факт.

Иттан-момэн (Ittan-momen) – эдакая могущественная тряпочка. Безобидно выглядящий дух сначала появляется в виде простой полоски белой ткани длиной около 10 метров, до тех пор, пока не упадет на голову неосторожного человека, и не обовьет его голову и шею, а затем и задушит его.   
Несмотря на внешний облик иттан-момэн сродни духу тсукумо-гами.   
Один человек, однажды отразивший атаку этой злобной тряпочки своим мечом, обнаружил кровь на своих руках и мече после исчезновения духа, поэтому некоторые считают, что это не дух, а один из оборотней, меняющих свою форму.

Сатори - буквально это переводится как "Просветление". Согласно легенде, такими становятся даосы, достигшие полного понимания Дао и Просветления. Они могут читать мысли собеседника и предугадывать каждое его движение. Люди от такого иногда сходят с ума.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава седьмая  
Часть вторая. Светлячки.  
Глава седьмая.

Нужная ему раздевалка оказалась пустой. Потемневшие от влаги деревянные скамейки, медленно стекающая на серую плитку вода и отчетливый запах моющего средства. Киба недовольно поежился. Холодно здесь было, и даже плотная толстовка не спасала от колкого озноба. Бросив вопросительный взгляд на часы, он, чертыхаясь, рванулся к шкафчику.  
Какие-то семнадцать минут, но проректор из вредности добавит их к наказанию, а доложит ему - уж в этом Киба ни капли не сомневался - его персональная заноза в заднице – Хаширу, местный повелитель швабр и тряпок. Инудзука машинально огляделся по сторонам в поисках затаившегося в углу уборщика. Параноидальная, не поддающаяся никаким разумным доводам привычка никогда не поворачиваться к угрюмому коротышке спиной осталась у Кибы еще с прошлого раза. Полубезумный Хаширу мерещился ему по углам, выжидая удобного момента, чтобы воткнуть в него нож.  
\- Вот же псих, - то ли о нем, то ли о себе отозвался Киба, тряхнув лохматой головой, но смутное ощущение какой-то неправильности никуда не уходило. – Стоп. А куда все делись? - от неожиданности он удивился вслух.  
В корпусе всегда было полным-полно людей, а уж после того, как на деньги одного из бывших членов братства «Кавасаки Фронтале» построили парные, то в спортивный комплекс заглядывали даже преподаватели. Особенной популярностью у них пользовалась греческая парная. Из-за нее и разгорелся прошлогодний скандал. «Пьяный мастер» как его позже назовут студенты, сотряс стены Комаба, когда некто, воспользовавшись необычной системой подачи пара, добавил спиртосодержащий ингредиент в резервуар. В результате этой выходки на время сессии не только спортсмены, но и весь преподавательский состав, исправно отдающий дань здоровому образу жизни, пребывал в удивительно приподнятом настроении. Конец веселью положил вышедший из отпуска Хаширу, не только устранивший подачу пьяного пара, но и поймавший виновника на месте преступления с новой порцией зелья в руках.  
Киба уныло покачал головой. Да уж, надеяться на снисходительность уборщика не стоит, и плевал Хаширу на то, что вины самого Кибы в опоздании не было. Если бы не Якуши Кабуто, встретивший Кибу в коридоре, когда тот прощался с однокурсниками, он пришел бы вовремя.  
\- Инудзука, ко мне в кабинет! - ни тон, ни сам Кабуто, застывший в проеме двери, к приятной беседе не располагали.  
\- А...   
\- Живо.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Кабуто - классный руководитель их группы, бывший капитан Симидзу, чья команда некогда выиграла в национальных соревнованиях по академической гребле, не раз выручал новеньких из их братства.  
Открыв шкафчик, Киба скривился от одного только взгляда на униформу уборщика. Почувствовав его недовольство, высунул мордочку и Акамару, привлекая к себе внимание хозяина. Киба автоматически почесал паршивца за ухом. С самого утра крыс был возбужден, царапался, кусался, и даже обмочил его новую футболку. Тяжело вздохнув, парень потянул вниз молнию. Вскоре джинсы от Майкла Корса, как и клетчатая толстовка от него же, почти аккуратно повисли на крючках, а сам он облачился в мешковатый синий комбинезон с отвратительным «Технология Чистоты» по всей спине.  
Смотреть на себя было тошно, да еще и Кабуто-сан на этот раз не только не стал за него заступаться, но и подвел под очередную отработку. Инудзука с ненавистью захлопнул шкафчик и, волоча ноги, оставил раздевалку, направившись прямо по коридору к незаметной серой двери. Постучал, засунул руки в глубокие карманы и недовольно скривился, примеряя виноватую мину, долженствующую продемонстрировать всю глубину его мнимого раскаяния. Пришлось ждать.  
\- Войдите!- пролаяли из-за двери, и Киба потянул за ручку.  
Подсобка ничуть не изменилась: такая же темная и душная, с единственным наглухо запертым окном и серыми стенами, сплошь увешанными громоздкими уродливыми планами эвакуации и пожарной безопасности. Сам же Хаширу нашелся за столом, ну или за монитором, с которого он не сводил застывшего взгляда, и куда выводились изображения со всех камер наблюдения, установленных еще со времен «пьяного мастера».  
При первом взгляде на уборщика невольно напрашивалось сравнение с маленькой юркой обезьянкой, после второго это впечатление только усиливалось.  
Черные щелки вместо глаз, пепельные губы и приплюснутый нос на широком скуластом лице. Хаширу в последний раз с тоскою глянул в монитор, и, развернувшись, уставился на Кибу, смерив того долгим немигающим взглядом.  
\- Ты опоздал, – он неуклюже поднялся из-за стола. – Ровно на девятнадцать минут. - Хаширу задумчиво пожевал губами, что-то там прикидывая. – Значит, уйдешь на девятнадцать минут позже, - лягушачий рот раздвинулся в ехидной ухмылке.- А если опоздаешь и завтра, я увеличу время отработки вдвое.  
\- Я понял, – спорить было бесполезно. Да и в любом случае лучше сразу задержаться, чем отрабатывать потом целый день.   
\- Держи ключи, – Хаширу протянул ему связку. - Швабру и ведро возьмешь в чулане, не забыл, где это?  
Киба потянулся к ним, но в последний момент Хаширу одернул руку, и, покачивая ими перед самым его носом, предупредил:  
\- И чтоб без глупостей. Только попробуй что-нибудь добавить в систему, - уборщик кивнул на монитор, - я это увижу, и тогда… – он не стал развивать тему последствий столь необдуманного шага, полностью положившись на живое воображение парня и собственную зловещую репутацию.  
Промолчать в этот раз было сложнее, но Инудзука справился, резко выхватил связку, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не съездить по надменной скуластой роже.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит начать с финской парной, Киба-кун, - добил его ублюдок, опускаясь назад в кресло и складывая руки на груди.   
Хлопнув дверью, Киба выскочил из подсобки.

«Ах ты, сука… - парень кипел, доставая из чулана швабру, ведро и тряпки. - И вот так все семь недель?»  
Под проклятым воняющим хлоркой комбинезоном снова завозились, больно царапая грудь крохотными острыми коготками, и вдруг зверек затих. Вот только обрадоваться Киба не успел – на груди знакомо расплывалось неприятно теплое влажное пятно.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! - Инудзука глухо рыкнул и, ухватив ведро, с ненавистью затопал по пустынному коридору. С усилием распахнул тяжелую деревянную дверь предбанника парной и растерянно застыл на пороге.  
\- О, Киба-чан!  
\- А где твоя подружка?  
\- А без Хьюги он не такой крутой! - посыпалось со всех сторон.  
В небольшой стилизованной под деревенскую избу комнате, развалившись на массивных деревянных скамьях, практически в полном составе возлежала команда «Кавасаки Фронтале» во главе со своим чокнутым капитаном. Все одиннадцать уродов, жрущих холодное пиво - почему-то эта деталь показалась ему особенно обидной - и, судя по шалым глазам, догонялись ублюдки не первый час. Киба тоскливо проводил взглядом очередную запотевшую бутылку, почти полностью исчезнувшую в лапе… Дзюго? «Точно, Дзюго, а еще Омои, Канкуро, Чоуджи, Гэнма, Наваки, Яхико, Котэцу, Ямато - ушлепки из «Кавасаки» во всей красе, что может быть хуже? Вот она, подлянка от Хаширу. Сууука», - Киба едва не сплюнул, рассматривая покрасневшие от пара и алкоголя лица и все яснее понимая, что он попал. Среди тех, кто сидел в предбаннике, какой сюрприз, нашлись не только его старые враги, но и новенькие, с которыми они накануне успели подраться в столовой.   
\- Хочешь обосрать меня, набери полный рот дерьма и плюйся, – машинально огрызнулся Инудзука, не желая мириться с тем, что и без того уже поганый вечер стремительно покатился ко всем чертям. 

 

*

Раннее апрельское утро выдалось на редкость ветреным, да и солнце, словно из вредности, не спешило выползать из-за низких, нависших над кампусом туч. Обреченно передернув плечами, Саске в очередной раз пожалел об оставленном на кровати теплом свитере. Перспектива плестись до основного корпуса по ветродую угнетала, как и глупое правило, запрещающее студентам Тодай передвигаться по территории университета на машине. Ежась на холодном ветру, Учиха сердито шагал к серой башне крыльца. Пустовала и Дубовая аллея, любимое место отдыха студентов, в обычные дни гудящая на разные голоса. Но сегодня даже закоренелые прогульщики предпочли тепло аудиторий свежему воздуху.  
Впереди весело галдела троица девчонок в высоких полосатых гетрах. Учиха хмыкнул, совершенно не стесняясь того, что подслушивал. Похоже, грядущая вечеринка в братстве Кавасаки пользовалась популярностью и за пределами братства. Сам он о вечеринке узнал еще вчера от Дзюго, когда тот встретил его после лекций со списком вещей, которые потребуются в общежитии. Саске снова проклял чертов ветер, пробирающий насквозь, и сердито пнул с дорожки гравий. Дурное предчувствие не отпускало, сдавливая грудь. Учиха злился.  
«В туалете у них ёкай, проректор одержим безликим. Развели тут зоопарк. - Учиха брезгливо поморщился. Ладно, теперь он в братстве, так что разберется, точнее приберется, но вот два месяца бок о бок с добе… - Лучше уж призраки».  
Идущая впереди компания расхохоталась так заразительно и искренне, что Саске им невольно позавидовал. Сам он не смеялся уже целую вечность.

Бесконечный студенческий поток гудящей лентой скользил по лестнице, исчезая в приглушенном свете коридора за распахнутыми дверьми, минуя сидящих в засаде Наруто и Шикамару.  
\- Думаешь, сработает? - Нара потянул из пачки сигарету.   
\- Это же теме, кто его знает, – глухо отозвались снизу.   
\- Сомнительно, - буднично подытожил Шикамару, щелкая зажигалкой.   
«Черт, я-то зачем во все это лезу? Разобрались бы сами. Как всегда... - Нара выдохнул, но колечка не получилось. - Учиха».  
Все, что касалось Саске, вечно обрастало какими-то непонятными трудностями. Шикамару задумчиво покосился на Узумаки, а тот жадно всматривался в лица проходящих студентов, каждый раз невольно замирая, отмечая в толпе очередной необычный силуэт.  
Одного такого Наруто проводил тяжелым взглядом. Высокий и худощавый парень, в кожаных бордовых, почти черных штанах и массивных ботинках. Опоясанный цепью с черепами и декоративными ключиками. Руки в перчатках под цвет штанов держали сумку, откуда скалился бог смерти Рюук.   
Узумаки недоуменно заморгал, похоже, не один Саске питает слабость к этой летающей дохлятине. Мысли привычно вернулись в знакомое русло. Учиха хоть и выпендрежник, но красить волосы и подводить глаза, как этот клоун, точно бы не стал.  
«Может, это следующая стадия фриканутости, вроде как у насекомых. А потом бледный ублюдок напялит юбку, - Наруто передернуло, - хотя вон горцы, то есть шотландцы тоже в юбках. И фриками их не считают. Интересно, почему? - Узумаки задумчиво почесал бровь. – Посчитаешь такого, когда он под два метра. Естественный отбор, ага, меньше пары метров не размножаемся. Блядь, да о чем я вообще думаю?» – яркое видение теме с волосатыми ногами из-под клетчатого килта неторопливо растворилось.  
– Тебе ведь придется рассказать ему про Ино, - напомнил Шикамару, перекидывая сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой.  
Наруто недовольно отмахнулся. Дипломатично пожав плечами, Нара выдохнул табачный дым в сторону поднимающейся троицы симпатичных студенток. Те дружно скривились, синхронно зашипев.  
\- А что? Свободная страна. Делаю, что хочу, и ничего мне за это не будет, – снисходительно поделился с аудиторией Шикамару, пародируя некоего агента.  
\- Будет, – раздался вдруг знакомый голос. Следом за троицей поднимался не кто иной, как Саске.  
Наруто вскочил, сдергивая с головы бейсболку, все еще не веря, как мог проглядеть Учиху.   
«А вот нехрен о фриках бредить», - укорил он сам себя, жадно изучая знакомую надменную физиономию, ну и все остальное тоже.  
Девушки с интересом поглядывали, ожидая потасовки, спешащие студенты разом переставали спешить, пристраиваясь вдоль стен и на ступеньках, а глазеющий на Саске Наруто продолжал блаженно скалиться. Учиха обреченно закатил глаза, отметив про себя взъерошенный вид придурка, и развернулся к Шикамару, аккуратно вытащив из его рта сигарету.  
\- Акасуна но Сасори с вами будет, - некоторое время он с отвращением рассматривал дымящийся окурок, а затем снайперским броском отправил его точно в урну, словно всю свою жизнь только и делал, что призывал к порядку зазевавшихся курильщиков.   
Оторопевший Шикамару нехорошо прищурился и собрался уже высказаться в максимально доступной форме, как краем глаза заметил подходящего к крыльцу Сасори. Хмыкнувший Саске кивнул куда-то вправо.  
\- Мендоксе, - только и мог протянуть растерянный Шикамару. Они с Наруто умудрились встать аккурат под неприметной табличкой «Курение на территории кампуса запрещено».   
\- Э-ээ… - но Учиха уже вошел в здание.

Троица девиц проводила его восхищенными взглядами и томными вздохами, а Наруто, рявкнув излюбленное «вот дерьмо», ткнул друга бейсболкой в грудь, и, не теряя ни минуты, рванул следом за Саске, оставляя флегматика один на один с приближающимся Акасуной. Видел ли заместитель ректора курящего парня или нет, было непонятно, но узнавать это Нара не спешил, шустро ретируясь с места преступления. Синяя куртка Саске мелькала где-то впереди, как и Наруто, идущий с ним рядом. Закатив глаза, Нара благоразумно решил не спешить.

 

*

\- Привет, теме. Есть разговор, - не стал тянуть Наруто, приноравливаясь к Учихе. Тот шел быстро, не обращая на него внимания. Словно его и не существовало. В общем, все как обычно.  
\- Ублюдок, ты глухой? Говорю, разговор есть. Давай отойдем, а? – в очередной раз попытался Узумаки, заглядывая Саске в лицо.   
\- Не собираюсь я с тобой разговаривать, - прошипели ему в ответ и мстительно прибавили шаг.   
«Поймал бы Сасори Шикамару, мне-то что за дело?!»  
Учиха медленно закипал, недовольно косясь на липучего Узумаки. А тот вовсю крутил головой, высматривая что-то непонятное, и Саске даже удивиться не успел, как его бесцеремонно ухватили за локоть и потащили к маленькой нише между двумя висящими стендами. Крепко впечатали спиной в стену и нависли сверху, горячо дыша в лицо.   
«Приехали», - Саске интересовало сейчас только одно - какого хрена он все это ему позволил. Драться Учиха умел и любил, и любой другой за подобное отхватил бы уже как минимум по яйцам. Но с Наруто… с Наруто все было иначе. Да и не только с ним.   
Еще не веря, Учиха в ужасе застыл, ощущая собственную, надо сказать вполне однозначную реакцию на...   
Он судорожно искал разумную причину: «Да, на адреналин. Вот. Точно. Самая обыкновенная индивидуальная реакция на гребаный адреналин. И прямо сейчас мне лучше побыть немного одному. Например, в туалете. Да, и вымыть руки. Холодной водой. Очень холодной».  
Попытка пройти мимо Узумаки успехом не увенчалась, а подлый организм отреагировал на возобновившуюся возню с таким энтузиазмом, что, нежно позеленев, Учиха рванулся обратно, буквально вжавшись в стену. Его откровенно затрясло.  
\- Есть доказательство, - выдыхают ему в шею и тут же отстраняются, виновато заглядывая в глаза, а Саске рвано дышит, отчаянно сражаясь за контроль, и ни черта, вот ни черта не понимает, о чем ему бормочет белобрысый придурок.  
\- Того, что идиот? - он огрызается на автомате. - Я в курсе, - хмыкает, - да и не только я, - он сердится, облизывает губы, да так и застывает, наткнувшись на отчаянно голодный взгляд.   
И бьет. Толкает Узумаки в грудь, тот перехватывает руку и тянет на себя, вжимает прямо там, напротив сердца. И Саске слушает. Слегка сжимает пальцы и снова глупо злится, потому… да потому, что это просто страшно - вдруг там, под пальцами, споткнется, вдруг замрет.

\- Теме, - Наруто шепчет, выпускает руку, но Саске не уходит.- Нет, ты послушай, - он говорит негромко, и Учихе кажется, что сейчас его бывший друг тщательно взвешивает каждое свое слово.  
\- Хочу… я хочу тебе кое-что дать. Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что ты его прочтешь, – Узумаки просит, придвигаясь ближе, и шепчет уже в самую макушку.  
Не… правильно.  
Учиха сердится, но подставляется под ласку и, ненавидя самого себя, первым опускает взгляд. Но отстраняется уже Наруто, немного дергано лохматит волосы, пытаясь улыбнуться, и, вдруг вспомнив о чем-то важном, поспешно сдергивает с плеча рюкзак.  
\- Что это? - Саске с подозрением разглядывает протянутые ему две толстые тетрадки.   
\- Дневник, - смеется Узумаки, - да ты бери, не бойся, не укусят. - Учиха хмыкает и открывает рот, а в следующий момент он снова втиснут в стену и… его же ведь не тискают?! Ведь нет? Но разобраться Саске не успел, ополоумевший кретин уже отпрыгнул, успев впихнуть ему проклятые тетрадки.  
\- Ты...! Какого черта он мне сдался?  
\- Чтобы читать, теме, а ты не знал? – придурок щурится, кусает губы, и Саске зачем-то улыбается в ответ. И это – это тоже ненормально.  
\- С чего бы мне его читать?  
\- Ты же хотел узнать, как там все было.  
\- Черт, Узумаки. Если прочитаю, то отстанешь?  
\- А ты правда хочешь, чтобы я отстал? – он неожиданно толкает Саске, с силой прикладывая спиной о стену, и тут же отпускает.  
Учиха морщится, бросает возмущенный взгляд, но тот уже и сам все понял, и это почему-то тоже бесит.  
\- Отстану, хрен с тобой, – рычит в ответ. - Но ты пообещай, что все прочтешь.  
\- Договорились, добе – Саске кивает, - все так все.  
И оттолкнув придурка, выбирается из ниши.   
Хоть туалет пустой. Сюда-то почему не ходят? Он долго умывается, трет руки и, привалившись к кафелю горячим лбом, тоскливо ждет пока… но не выдерживает и просто повязывает на пояс куртку.

Наруто долго смотрит Саске вслед. Пара минут их разговора дались ему непросто. Сосредоточиться не получается, снова и снова все возвращается к упрямому Учихе. Просто ему так хочется вцепиться в Саске до хруста ребер и дышать, дышать, дышать… Тихонько насвистывая, он отбивает по бедру победный марш, счастливо скалится перед собой, не замечая, как от его улыбки шарахаются проходившие мимо студенты.  
\- Ну что, поговорили? – лениво поинтересовались откуда-то из-за плеча. Свист резко оборвался.  
\- Блядь, Шика, напугал, - Наруто нервно поскреб затылок, подергал пряди, и, в конце концов, засунул беспокойные конечности в карманы. – Ну, в общем да. Вроде того, – он отвернулся, разглядывая огибающую их толпу. А вдруг? Но чертов Саске давно слинял. На лекцию опаздывал, похоже.  
\- Вот уж не сомневался, ну что, идем? А то ведь с Акасуны станется придумать что-нибудь похуже, чем перекладывать ненужную макулатуру.

 

*  
Лет тридцать назад, когда в Тодай только образовывались первые братства, проректор выделил им кусок земли на территории университета под общежития. Первым в свой красивый двухэтажный особняк на солнечной стороне въехал популярный «Кавасаки Фронтале». А спустя некоторое время по кампусу поползли слухи о богатом пожертвовании неизвестного мецената, подарившего футболистам два стола для бильярда и джакузи. Желающих присоединиться к избранному кругу всегда хватало, но только с десяток неофитов проходили строгий ежегодный отбор. Две недели послушания были настоящим адом для новичков и практическим тренингом для старших братьев, мастерски проявлявших свою фантазию, поручая беднягам самые унизительные поручения. Хотя самым ожидаемым событием была и оставалась позорная утренняя пробежка в женских платьях по саду кампуса и коридорам.   
А по истечению двух недель в общежитии проводили тайную вечеринку - посвящение, после которой счастливчикам выдавали долгожданные кожаные браслеты и рубашки с желтой пчелой на фоне белого облака. И почти каждая такая вечеринка заканчивалась не менее традиционной дракой с вечным соперником - клубом «Симидзу».  
Во главе братства стоял Ямато-семпай или просто семпай. Бывший капитан «Кавасаки» из-за такой вот драки навсегда распрощался с футболом и теперь пребывал на пенсии, отвечая за набор и муштру новеньких. Их он и поджидал на выходе из аудитории, изредка кивая знакомым лицам в потоке студентов. Нужные ему парни появились внезапно. Один из них стучал в себя грудь, с энтузиазмом размахивая руками, втолковывал что-то своему спутнику. Отлепившись от стены, семпай со вздохом направился к шумной паре.  
\- Старье, - пренебрежительно фыркнул черноволосый новичок.- Добе, а тебе разве не пора?  
\- Куда это? - удивился Узумаки, растерянно взлохматив макушку.  
\- В детский сад. К братьям по разуму, – Саске невозмутимо поправил сумку на плече.  
\- Это к тебе, что ли? - Узумаки зубасто оскалился и вдруг повис на шее у обалдевшего товарища, дурашливо хлопая ресницами, - ты же не бросишь меня, правда, Саске-чан?  
Учиха устало вздохнул, закатив глаза, словно жалуясь высшим силам на вопиющую несправедливость, и резко всадил локоть в бок придурка.  
\- Даже не дыши в мою сторону, добе.   
\- Учиха, Узумаки, - позвал Тензо, и парни моментально обернулись, так недовольно, словно не понимали, откуда он тут взялся и какого черта им мешает. - Я - Ямато-семпай, - бывший капитан довольно усмехнулся. – Идем.  
Впереди много дел: показать общежитие, дать им ключи от комнаты, одной на двоих, и рассказать о правилах.  
Рутинная внеклассная работа, к которой он давно привык, хотя лучше бы бегал по полю под разносы Хачиби. Но сначала нужно познакомить новичков с тренером и дать первое задание, чтобы олухи уяснили свое место в клубе на ближайшую неделю. Ямато повел их на стадион, туда, где полным ходом под неусыпным взглядом сурового сенсея сегодня проходила тренировка. И всю дорогу за его спиной не умолкало:  
\- Добе.  
\- Теме.  
Пауза.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Ублюдок.  
Сдавленное шипение.  
\- Козел.  
\- От козла слышу.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Са-аске-чан.   
«Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие», - Тензо и не пытался скрыть широкую усмешку. Кажется, парни все еще обсуждали будущее совместное проживание а, может, переругивались просто по привычке. Ямато запрокинул голову, рассматривая низкие уже не облака, но еще не тучи. Похоже, эти двое лучшие друзья, а если нет, то вот-вот подружатся. Было что-то в том, как они разговаривали друг с другом. Эти их «добе» и «теме».   
\- Уссуратонкачи.  
Мышиная возня за его спиной все не затихала. Ямато уже собрался и сам в ней поучаствовать, но тут перед глазами выросла громадина стадиона, заключенная в сталь и бетон.  
Невзирая на холод, резкий ветер и тяжелые тучи, тренировка проходила на улице, и чем ближе они подходили к полю, тем явственней слышалась отборная брань и возмущенный басовитый рык.  
Тренер Хачиби, он же Киллер Би, прозванный Осьминогом, высоченный здоровяк лет тридцати семи, перегнувшись через поручень, в голос ревел на выстроившихся в линию футболистов. А те, понурив головы, смиренно выслушивали очередной разнос.   
Отдавая дань мастеру, Наруто восхищенно фыркнул – такой замысловатой брани он еще не слышал, к тому же загорелый дочерна здоровяк виртуозно рифмовал имена игроков с особо солеными словечками.  
Капитан команды обречено стащил с головы шлем, открыв хмурое знакомое лицо. Омои или нет, но этот парень вступился за них вчера в столовой. А сейчас вяло оправдывался, вдохновляя тренера на все более замысловатые конструкции.  
«Во дает», - позавидовал Наруто, с интересом косясь на девушек из группы поддержки, тренировавшихся немного в стороне.   
Одна из них, в короткой серой кофте и полосатой жатой юбке, вдруг улыбнулась и помахала им рукой.   
Наруто даже вспомнил ее имя. Грудастая красавица - Самуи, похоже, капитан чирлидеров, но остальные тоже ничего. Прицокнув, он пихнул Учиху локтем, но того ни девушки, ни футболисты, ни даже их охрипший тренер не заинтересовали. Сложив руки на груди, Саске хмуро пялился перед собой, всем своим видом излучая сердитое недовольство ситуацией.  
\- Би-сама, - Ямато обратился к тренеру.  
Хачиби агрессивно развернулся:  
\- Какого хре…а-аа - увидев двух парней, он улыбнулся, да так заразительно, что даже уголки губ Саске заметно приподнялись вверх.  
\- Так, так! Вы - те самые первокурсники, надравшие вчера задницы тухлому балласту из «Симидзу»? – вопросительно громыхнул Хачиби, упирая руки в бока и окидывая парней внимательным взглядом.- Хорошо. Как ваш преподаватель я обязан призвать вас к порядку и прочие бла-бла-бла, – широкая улыбка вновь расплылась на его лице. - Чертовы ублюдки, встретить их хоть раз на поле... Но! Чтоб в следующий раз не смели попадаться. Ясно? - крепко сжатый кулак размером с небольшую тыкву к улыбкам не располагал. - Вы теперь часть «Кавасаки Фронтале». А Кавасаки – это семья. Подставляется один - подставляются все. Понятно?  
Саске и Наруто синхронно кивнули.  
\- Ладно, Ямато, покажи им тут все. А завтра я хочу обоих видеть на поле! Ну, чего застыли?! Давай, пошли, пошли! - развернувшись к ним спиной, он уже снова ревел, - Омои, живо тащи сюда свою задницу!  
Уже покидая поле, Наруто оглянулся на несчастного Омои, задравшего голову и с невозмутимой физиономией внимавшего нависшему над ним и рычащему тренеру, с каждым словом заставляющего капитана кренится все сильнее, пока его пятая точка не обрела долгожданное воссоединение с землей.

В большой гостиной общежития «Кавасаки» сейчас сидели трое. Тензо устроился за барной стойкой, откинувшись на спинку и пристроив ноги на стоящий рядом стул, с успехом игнорируя возмущенно сопящего Узумаки.  
\- …то значит в магазин? Я что, похож на разносчика пиццы?

Пару минут назад парни забросили свои вещи в общую комнату, но не успели они с Саске даже поделить кровати, как семпай позвал их вниз.  
Первое задание в качестве послушников братства. Честное слово, он, Наруто, ожидал, что это будет что-нибудь посерьезнее приказа съездить в магазин.   
Игнорируя их спор, Саске, едва коснувшись рукою спинки, лениво перебросил себя на диван, нащупал пульт от плазменной панели и сейчас сосредоточенно изучал разнообразие каналов.  
\- Честно? Очень похож, – Ямато обернулся. - Эй, Саске, у тебя какая тачка?  
\- Хонда цивик.   
\- А у тебя, Наруто?   
Узумаки смутился.  
\- Мазда, тройка.   
Ямато задумчиво потер подбородок.  
\- Значит так, Учиха, поедете на твоей, – принял решение Ямато. - Через сорок минут в сауне у нас должно быть пиво. Знакомиться будем. Все ясно?  
\- А как же, – Саске продолжал играться с пультом.   
\- А спонсором кто будет? – забеспокоился Наруто, планировавший сегодня показаться в офисе. Его работу гидом никто не отменял.   
\- Конечно вы, – искренне удивился семпай. - Правило номер один, - продемонстрировал он воздетый палец, - не задавать глупых вопросов. Вы послушники, вот и докажите, что вы достойны стать одними из нас.  
Наруто усмехнулся.   
\- А кто сказал, что я хочу… – доказывать он никому и ничего не собирался. Вот разве что себе, еще, быть может, Саске.  
\- Похоже только двадцать семь. Не много, - Учиха бесцеремонно вклинился в их разговор, - ладно, семпай, где деньги? Не хочешь дать на пиво, скидывайся на бензин.  
Отбросив пульт, он встал с дивана, смерив не ожидавшего подобной наглости Ямато своим коронным взглядом «Ты будешь делать то, что я хочу». Наруто наслаждался сценой. Смертельное оружие Учихи действовало на удивление безотказно. Ну, за исключением его собственной персоны. Впрочем, надо отдать Саске должное – он не особенно и пытался, с первых дней их странной дружбы приняв «иммунитет» товарища за аксиому. Ямато исключением не стал. Пожав плечами, он поднялся из-за стойки, удивленно покачивая головой, словно не доверяя самому себе, фыркнул, одобрительно покосился на невозмутимого Учиху и, не торопясь, направился к дальней стене, к висящим на ней книжным полкам, с привычной ловкостью извлекая оттуда небольшую черную коробочку.   
\- Наша казна, - Тензо небрежно щелкнул ногтем по крышке, открывая ровными рядами сложенные купюры. - Раз в месяц каждый из братьев вносит сюда ровно половину своей стипендии, – он вытащил пару купюр, задумчиво пожевал губами и аккуратно положил обратно, заменив на более мелкие и потертые. - Хватает и на пиво, и на девочек, ну и на вечеринки, куда ж без них, - кивнул, почесывая кончик носа, и вытащил еще одну – совсем помятую с надорванным уголком. - Конечно, есть еще резервный фонд, на случай, если кто-то из нас попадет в неприятности, - семпай особо выделил последнее слово, окинув новичков суровым взглядом.  
\- Например, если вас заметут за пьянство или драку. Братство оплачивает взятки полицейским, но предупреждаю сразу, - Тензо захлопнул крышку, отставил шкатулку и повернулся к новоявленным братьям, тяжело роняя слова. – Влетите по дури – за каждую потраченную йену с вас вычтут десять, – и солнечно улыбнувшись, он мягко закончил, - разумеется, уже после того, как я лично спущу с вас шкуру, - семпай чуть помолчал, давая время оценить угрозу. – В буквальном смысле. И, пока я не забыл, второе правило братства - своих в беде мы не бросаем. Нравится – не нравится – все разборки позже в братстве. Вопросы?  
Наруто и Саске дружно покачали головой.   
\- Вот и хорошо, - Ямато сунул купюры в протянутую руку Учихи. - Должно хватить. Чего встали? Руки в ноги, и чтобы через сорок минут пиво было в сауне.  
Узкая тропинка извивалась под ногами прихотливой змейкой, исчезая в тени приземистой парковки. Теперь у них были собственные места для машин – от полноты чувств Наруто запустил камушком поверх кустов, - Ямато выдал пропуска, и можно больше не мучиться, выискивая место для парковки. Он с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая разноцветные фасады, чем-то похожие на их нынешнее общежитие. Неудивительно - в этой части кампуса располагались общежития сразу нескольких клубов, за что ее и прозвали - «Лодже Комаба» или просто Ложа. Те, кто приезжал в Токио из других городов и даже стран, жили в специальных общежитиях, таких как Миката, Широканедай или Тошима.  
В общем, жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна, ублюдок наконец-то в пределах досягаемости, еще и пиво… Не то, чтобы последнего особенно хотелось, но Тензо был прав – отметить их вступление было нужно. Пожалуй…  
\- Теме, - позвал он, резко обрывая свист.   
\- Заткнись и топай.  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, Саске - усмехнулся Наруто, припоминая все свои сегодняшние «сто пятьдесят попыток разговорить Учиху», – за то, что поговорить с тобой сплошное удовольствие.  
\- Ага,- серьезно согласился с ним Учиха, игнорируя иронию с той же легкостью, как и самого Узумаки.  
\- Так куда поедем?   
Саске пожал плечами. В Токио он давно не был, а этого района и вовсе не знал.  
\- Значит, в ближайший, - подытожил Наруто.   
Повернув в очередной раз, они оказались у здания стоянки, Саске предъявил пропуск, и спустя несколько минут синяя Хонда Цивик оставила территорию Ложи.

 

*

 

Саске вел молча, открывая рот только для того, чтобы узнать, куда сворачивать на перекрестке, никак не реагируя на многочисленные попытки его спутника завязать разговор. Наконец, Наруто махнул рукой. Хочется Учихе играть в молчанку и делать вид, будто утреннего разговора между ними не было – да пожалуйста.   
Днем он его игнорировал, а в столовой сел за стол к тому клоуну с подведенными глазами, и весь обед они что-то обсуждали под мрачнеющим взглядом самого Наруто. Ладно, Учиха оно понятно, но вот какого хрена его так тянет разбить морду тому уроду? До дрожи в руках, до побелевших костяшек. Наруто ткнулся лбом в сложенные перед собою руки.   
«Точно крыша поехала. Чего завелся, спрашивается?»   
Впрочем, его метания так и остались незамеченными. Яманако с утра пребывала в задумчивой медитации, Сакура, воткнув в уши наушники, негромко подпевала, попутно листая учебник по анатомии с таким изумленным видом, что заинтересовался даже вечно клюющий носом Шикамару, а Узумаки в который раз покосился на заветный столик: «Вот же сволочь!» Проклятый Учиха, сложив руки замочком и пристроив на них подбородок, с интересом слушал своего собеседника.  
С Саске они встретились лишь на последней совмещенной паре.  
Учиха и там уселся один. Возмущенный таким предательством Наруто все полтора часа сверлил его спину горящим взглядом. Спина не возражала. Сам же Саске, вольготно расположившись за партой, вытащил чертов ноутбук, привычно выпадая из реальности. Чем он там занимался, разглядеть не вышло – открыл с десяток окон на дисплее и не понять, то ли музыку качает, то ли играет, или – с Учихи сталось бы – назло ему записывает лекцию. Наруто злился – в основном на самого себя, и да – со стороны оно наверняка смотрелось смешно и глупо, но вот забить, не доставать Учиху он не мог. Ему отчаянно был нужен прежний Саске. Ну, дал бы он по морде, пошипел, зато потом все стало бы как раньше. С его смешными поучениями, историями обо всем на свете и чувством юмора - ехидным, резким, зато привычным и совсем не злым.   
Увлекшись воспоминаниями, он едва не пропустил мигающую в узком переулке вывеску нужного им супермаркета. Наруто легонько пробарабанил по пальцам Учихи, расслабленно лежащим на руле.  
\- Давай направо. Там отличный супермаркет, - Саске кивнул и плавно вывернул на парковку. - Как думаешь, теме, пьянка надолго затянется? - отчаянно зевая, Наруто нехотя выбрался из машины.  
Учиха, не торопясь, поставил хонду на сигнализацию и недовольно покосился на него.  
\- А с чего ты вообще взял, что тебе нальют?  
\- А все же?   
Саске не ответил. Отвернулся и пошел к прозрачным распахнувшимся дверям. Наруто поплелся следом.  
Еще пару месяцев назад он включил этот супермаркет в свой топ достойных по двум причинам. Во-первых, здесь всегда был огромный выбор полуфабрикатов, а когда живешь с отцом, который из семи дней в неделю как минимум четыре приходит домой глубокой ночью, такие вещи особенно ценишь. Во-вторых, магазин работал круглосуточно, да и цены здесь были не в пример дешевле. Отдел со всевозможным алкоголем предсказуемо оказался в самом конце громадного, ярко освященного зала. Хорошо хоть нужную марку темного пива они нашли почти сразу, дружно погрузили пару ящиков в тележку и собрались уже идти на кассу, как Саске неожиданно затормозил, крепко ухватив Наруто за локоть.  
\- Жди здесь, - и бросив изумленного товарища рядом с нагруженной тележкой, рванул куда-то вглубь отдела овощей и фруктов.  
\- Какого? - Наруто проводил Учиху удивленным взглядом, задумчиво взлохматив пятерней густую челку, и пошел следом, толкая впереди себя груженую тележку. Саске нашелся в самом конце фруктовой выкладки, за поворотом, у холодильника, двумя руками прижимающий к себе красиво запечатанный поддон с клубникой.   
\- Не понял, – Наруто удивился вслух, - это тебя на сладкое так резко потянуло?  
\- Именно, - Саске был смертельно серьезен. - Добе, помнишь девчонку, вон ту, с помидорами?   
В паре шагов от них, в очереди к весам, стояла фигуристая девушка в коротком бежевом плаще. Лица ее Наруто не помнил, но синие волосы он точно где-то видел. Вчера. В кабинете Акасуна но Сасори. Оценивая девчонку, Наруто пытался понять, что же в ней так зацепило Саске, и вдруг нахмурился – опустив голову, она беззвучно плакала.  
\- Теме? – он развернулся к Саске. А тот казалось, не дышал, окаменев у холодильной камеры в обнимку с чертовым поддоном. Смешно вытянув шею, не сводил глаз с высокого выпуклого зеркала, в котором отражались и он сам, и так заинтересовавшая его синеглазка.  
\- Она? - он повторил, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Похоже. И что, пойдешь знакомиться?  
\- Добе... - прорычать это коротенькое слово, наполовину состоящее из гласных, совсем непросто, но Саске этот подвиг удался без труда. – Я торжественно обещаю надрать твою тупую задницу,- скрипнув зубами, Учиха с величайшим трудом удержался от воспитательной затрещины. Останавливала его даже не нехватка времени и не подходящее место для их разборок, сколько тоскливое понимание того, что гиперактивный Узумаки воспримет это как прекрасный повод навалять ему самому. «В тренировочных целях», если цитировать придурка.   
\- Черт с тобой, - Саске не сдался, скорее стратегически отступил. - Ответь нормально - она или нет?   
Старательно скрывая широкую усмешку, Наруто обернулся. Ладно, чего он там хотел… С выражением легкой скуки на точеном лице их загадочная красавица укладывала пакет с овощами в корзинку. Надо же, а ведь недавно плакала. Может, показалось?  
\- Точно она, - озвучил он окончательный вердикт.  
\- Не помнишь, как ее зовут?   
\- Учиха, какое к черту имя, я и саму девчонку не сразу вспомнил… подожди, – голубые глаза невозможно округлились, - то есть она тебе понравилась, и ты решил с ней познакомиться? Сейчас? Учиха, а ты растешь.  
Наруто не верил собственным ушам – отмороженный Саске, вечно шарахавшийся от толпы поклонниц, в кои-то веки проявляет инициативу. Да он вообще не помнил, чтобы теме хоть кем-то в этом смысле интересовался, а тут такое. Вот это компромат.  
\- Добе, - рявкнул Саске, – ты идиот, и это, к сожалению, не лечится. Поэтому заткнулся, напряг свою единственную извилину и быстро мне ответил: Как?! Ее?! Зовут?!   
\- Керли? - невинно предположил Наруто, задумчиво рассматривая ногти.  
Девушку звали Конан, и Узумаки прекрасно об этом помнил, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии немного подразнить Учиху.  
\- Теме, раз уж ты на нее запал, просто подойди и спроси, как ее зовут.  
\- Сдохни, - от души пожелал ему ублюдок, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь прямо на глазах. - Керли это певица, - наконец, негромко, словно самому себе, напомнил Саске. В его голосе больше не было эмоций. - А ее, - Учиха кивнул на девушку, встречаясь с Наруто серьезным взглядом, - ее зовут Конан.  
\- Да хоть Момочи Забуза, - Наруто бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на электронные часы над кассой, - ты вообще понимаешь, что если через десять минут все это, - он легонько пнул ногой тележку, - не будет в сауне, то в ближайшие пару дней свиданья тебе будут до одного места… Эй, ты чего?!  
Узумаки вхолостую хлопнул челюстью, да так, что больно прикусил язык, а Саске – Саске уже тихонько напевал себе под нос. На этом сюрпризы не закончились. Растерявший последние мозги Учиха, не спеша, двинулся к девушке и занял за ней в очередь к весам, загородив остолбеневшему Наруто весь обзор.  
\- Ну ни хрена себе, - моргая от шокирующего зрелища Учихи на тропе пикапа, Наруто шустро развернул тележку, последовав за Саске. А тот уже не пел, зато он как-то дергано водил ладонью за спиной той самой Конан, точнее, - Наруто прищурился - вырисовывал странные узоры.  
«Вот бедолага», - Узумаки прикусил губу, прикидывая варианты. Идея схватить Саске в охапку и отволочь в машину, где под любым предлогом залить в него пару бутылок пива и ненавязчиво просветить товарища на тему «знакомство с девушкой для чайников» все отчетливее вырисовывалась в его мозгу.  
«Нет, это ж Саске. Может, он как эти… готы или эмо, - Узумаки попытался вспомнить, чем первые отличались от вторых, но так и не смог. - Вот же блядь. Самому что ли познакомиться, а потом познакомить с ней Учиху? Точно». Счастливый, что удалось найти такой простой и вместе с тем логичный выход, Наруто засиял, упустив момент, когда сложившая покупки Конан направилась к кассам, а переставший дергаться Учиха проводил ее на удивление мрачным взглядом.

\- А ведь тебе почти удалось с ней познакомиться, - прикусив щеку изнутри, Наруто пытался говорить спокойно,- небольшой совет, - от сдерживаемого смеха, на глазах показались слезы, - в следующий раз попробуй подойти к ней… ну, не со спины, и попытайся хоть что-нибудь сказать, - Наруто всхлипнул и все-таки заржал. - И, Саске, лучше не… - уткнувшись лбом в полку с расфасованной гуавой, он всхлипывал, время от времени поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на очень-недовольного-Учиху, и снова обессилено ее ронял, мыча нечто невразумительное, – …не маши ты так руками, - понемногу Узумаки отпускало, связность речи возвращалась, пока с улыбкой до ушей он не отлепился от стойки, – девчонок только распугаешь.  
Наруто сочувственно похлопал друга по плечу, благоразумно отдергивая ладонь, которую мрачный Учиха тут же попытался сграбастать с самыми дурными намерениями.  
– Эй, я помочь хочу. Не знаю, как у вас в Европе, но здесь твое Вуду не… - он внезапно вспомнил о своей идее помочь товарищу советом, –…не прокатит. И, Саске… - перейти прямо к делу под пронизывающим буквально до костей взглядом оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал. - Ладно, ну, ты бы попробовал начать с чего попроще – подойти там, улыбнуться, сказать, что понравилась, а если хочешь я могу…  
– Добе, еще хоть слово - и оно станет для тебя последним, - негромкое шипение вгоняло в дрожь. Узумаки расстроено заткнулся. Все-таки перед разговором Саске нужно было подпоить, а так – он только все испортил.  
\- Теряем время, - полоснув идиота взглядом, Саске наклеил ценник на свою клубнику, проследовав за Конан к кассам.  
\- Ну, ни хрена… - Узумаки излишне резко потянул тележку, неудачно вывернув ее колеса, - чтоб тебя!  
\- Эй, Узумаки.  
\- Да иду я, иду.  
Вот только даже выкатив тележку и оплатив покупки, Наруто не смог стереть из памяти навязчивый образ Саске, с жутковатой уверенностью рисующего ладонью прямо за спиной так ничего и не заметившей Конан.

 

*  
Согласно заграничным правилам, финскую сауну полагалось посещать обнаженным. Терпкие ароматы зверобоя, мелиссы и чабреца, смешанные с густым паром, обволакивали подтянутые тела футболистов, скрывая и третий ярус полок и висящие под потолком пучки лечебных трав. Узумаки глубоко дышал, чуть прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову. Мышцы приятно ныли, а выпитое немногим раньше пиво само по себе настраивало на добродушный лад. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая случившееся в раздевалке после того, как они с Саске притащили чертово пойло недовольному их опозданием Тензо. Раздеваться перед десятком незнакомых парней было не то, что странно – просто непривычно, особенно если один из этих десяти Учиха. Но татуировка вызвала у подвыпившей аудитории лишь бурю одобрительного свиста, а когда Узумаки складывал одежду в шкафчик, то ощутил чей-то тяжелый взгляд. Напротив, прямо за скамьей, делящей раздевалку пополам, у точно такого же распахнутого шкафчика стоял теме и без стеснения рассматривал его тело.  
Наруто не сразу не понял, что именно так его заинтересовало, пока Саске не опустил взгляд туда, куда нормальные парни по идее смотреть не должны, если, конечно, не хотят нарваться. Так что он тоже посмотрел.  
«Ну да, член у меня большой. И что? Э-ээ, подожди-ка… член?! Саске и мой... - предположения одно другого безумнее замелькали калейдоскопом пока, наконец, его не осенило. - Может… ну, а вдруг у Саске маленький? Вот он и… Было бы здорово,- Наруто засиял. - Интересно, а какой у него на самом деле?»  
Сколько Узумаки себя помнил, он никогда не видел Саске голым. Учиха в любое пекло появлялся в очередной дикой майке и неизменных шортах. Предвкушая снятие покровов в прямом и в переносном смысле, Наруто прислонился спиною к дверце, настроившись на интересное.   
В упор не замечая таращившегося Узумаки, Учиха не спеша разоблачался, стащив джинсы, а следом и боксеры, открыв на редкость приятную для глаз картину: плавные очертания бедер и стройную линию икр.   
Наруто мысленно присвистнул. Такими красивыми ногами не могли похвастать ни Сакура, ни даже Ино. И, вот же черт, он перевел взгляд ниже – нормальный у него размер. Придирчиво оценивая член товарища, забывшись, Узумаки одобрительно кивнул, и почти сразу охнул, когда тот отвернулся спрятать вещи в шкафчик. Увиденное разом прочистило мозги, намертво отсекая посторонние звуки. Спина… спина у Саске вся сплошь бугрилась шрамами. Толстыми, комковатыми, страшными. Словно пьяный хирург безжалостно полосовал ее вдоль и поперек, а чуть позже, опомнившись, небрежно сшил.  
Громко захлопнув дверцу шкафчика, Учиха обмотал вокруг бедер пушистое полотенце, не обращая внимания на придурка, дергано перешагнувшего через скамейку и замершего у него за спиной. Побелевшие скулы, колючий незнакомый взгляд, намертво сжатые кулаки – Наруто не отводил остановившегося взгляда от его спины.  
\- Саске, ты… мне очень…  
\- Добе, заткнись. А лучше - топай в душ.  
«И как вот с ним? - жалость Саске ненавидел. Спасибо, что по морде прямо здесь не дал.Наруто отчаянно давился застрявшими в горле запоздалыми извинениями. И ни черта, ни черта не мог исправить. – Саске…» - он мучительно пытался подобрать нужные слова…  
\- Прекращай пялиться, - Учиха устало потер висок. - Достал, придурок, - он развернулся и быстро вышел, оставляя приставучего товарища растерянно обдумывать ответ.  
Наруто почесал зудевший нос, небрежно покосился на Учиху. Лежит себе на полке и лежит, с закрытыми глазами. От этого возмутительного зрелища его отвлек Омои. Поигрывая чупа-чупсом, капитан откинул голову на могучее бедро развалившегося чуть выше Дзюго.   
\- Эй, Узумаки, добавь-ка пара, да не жалей ты, лей еще. Ага, вот так. Хорош.  
Дышать стало невыносимо жарко. В носу защипало от горячего, пропитанного травами воздуха.  
\- А хорошо, - мечтательно поделился с ноосферой капитан, – эй, Дзюго, сдвинь-ка задницу.  
\- Чего это тебя, капитан, на задницы потянуло, я прямо волнуюсь, уж не в теме ли ты? – тягуче поинтересовались из угла.  
\- Гэнма, ты что ли? - Яхико блаженно зажмурился, почесал грудь и, приняв решение, прошлепал к сумке-холодильнику за очередной бутылкой. – Не волнуйся ты так, а то не встанет, - он вытащил бутылку, подумал и вытащил еще одну, - кэп, может, и по задницам, да не по тем.   
Мазнув по щеке запотевшим горлышком, он сковырнул пробку, усмехнулся и профессионально присосался, гулко и жадно сглатывая.  
\- Уф-ф, - ополовинив емкость, и настроившись на философский лад, Яхико плюхнулся на ощутимо дрогнувшую скамью. – Эй, озабоченный, и чего тебя в команде держат?   
\- Ну, - Генма помахал рукой перед лицом, пытаясь разогнать пар, и с недовольным вздохом уселся, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника, - может, потому что я лучший пробивающий? - он скромно помолчал и, не сводя глаз с рыжего, провокационно облизнулся. – Не хочешь проверить, как я забиваю? А, Яхико?  
Тот заглянул в бутылку, встряхнул, почесывая бровь, прислушался.  
\- Генма, радость моя, если я проверю – у тебя ни проверялки, ни яиц не останется, - он сыто рыгнул, - не факт, что ты ходить-то сможешь, - одним глотком допив остатки, Яхико аккуратно пристроил пустую бутылку под лавку и потянулся за второй, продолжив монолог как ни в чем не бывало, - а это уже скажется на команде, за что кэп лично оторвет мне голову. Посему предлагаю каждому остаться при своих – ты с яйцами и проверялкой, я – с головой.  
Наруто нахмурился. Там, в раздевалке, Генма едва не облизывался, а он-то дурак решил, что это из-за татуировки. Непроизвольно Узумаки поправил полотенце: «Развелось тут... Пусть только подкатится, штаны потом не застегнет».  
В парной заржали. Где-то напротив завозились. Скосив глаза, Наруто чуть не застонал: «Теме, ну что опять?»  
А тот уже сидел, разглядывая Генму, и непонятно было, о чем он думает, эмоций ноль. И тут Учиха встал.  
\- Эй, Саске, ты чего? – сонно моргая, Наруто приподнялся на локте, но Саске не ответил, оглянулся только у двери, аккуратно обойдя раскинувшегося прямо на полу озабоченного пробивающего.  
\- Я продышаться. Слишком душно, - не то предупредил, не то подумал вслух.  
«Ну да, конечно, продышаться, - Наруто фыркнул, - Саске у нас отлить не ходит». Узумаки прислушался к себе, не пора ли самому?  
\- Слабак, - неугомонный Генма перевернулся на бок и, потирая пах, задумчиво уставился на Саске. Дверь хлопнула. Как он поднялся сам, Наруто не заметил, он редко злился, но когда его несло…

Отчаянный, ударивший по нервам вопль мгновенно заморозил негромкий, до невозможности уютный фоновый бубнеж. Узумаки оглушенно замер и вдруг как обожгло, до белизны в глазах – там Саске! «Твою же мать, твою ж, твою ж, твою…» - Наруто бросился к двери, не глядя, пнул с дороги Генму. А с полок за его спиной посыпались трезвеющие братья.  
Кричали в душевой.  
Первым туда влетел Наруто. Да так в дверях и замер.  
Киба.  
На белом кафельном полу, в его смешной спецовке, то ли вцепившись, то ли обнимая швабру. И Саске - на коленях перед ним. Вот так, клочками-кадрами. А взгляд соскальзывал – кабинки, все пустые, негромкий плеск, тяжелый запах крови и что-то там еще, и снова возвращался к скорчившемуся в багровой кляксе телу, возле которого теме.  
\- А ну! Что тут за нахуй? – пробасив над ухом, мимо протиснулся Дзюго. Недоуменно повел встрепанной башкой, нахмурился, разглядывая Кибу, и осторожно подошел к Учихе, усаживаясь рядом с телом.  
\- Он что…?  
\- Пока живой.   
\- А поподробнее? - Дзюго с надеждою смотрел сейчас на Саске.   
\- Я без понятия, он голову пробил. - Учиха вздохнул, затеребил браслет. – Возможно, поскользнулся, но пол под ним сухой, так что не знаю. Может, испугался?   
\- Ты это зря, – в глухом басе великана звучала такая абсолютная уверенность, что Наруто с трудом подавил желание захихикать. - Пацан он, конечно, говнистый, но не трус. А уж в пустой-то душевой, - янтарные глаза Дзюго умоляюще смотрели на Учиху, словно упрашивая того поскорее найти разумное объяснение, - ну кого ему здесь пугаться?  
\- Так, парни, цирк окончен, - в душевую, наконец, протолкался Омои, вызвав ощутимый вздох облегчения. - Дзюго, бегом за штанами, Чоуджи, ты тоже. Отнесете Кибу в медпункт. Наруто, не стой столбом, давай за Хаширу. Генма, бери Наваки, и живо собирать бутылки, только не вздумайте высыпать их в ближайшую урну как в прошлый раз, а отнесите за ворота. Всем ясно? Чего стоим?  
Наруто бросился к дверям, но удивленно замер. Никто не двигался. Насупленные братья переглядывались, чего-то мялись, отводили взгляд.  
\- Кэп, ты не сбрендил? - похоже Генма говорил сейчас за всех. - Это же Инудзука. Наверняка сученыш очередную пакость замышлял, сам же в нее и вляпался. Воду вон зачем-то повключал.

Наруто оглянулся. И правда, краны, похоже, были вывернуты, вода все прибывала.  
\- Гэнма, тебе голова зачем? – мягко поинтересовался Тензо, до сих пор молча рассматривающий Кибу, а теперь и разом поскучневшего пробивающего. – Еще не понял? - сэмпай окинул взглядом притихшую команду. – Нас могут обвинить, что это мы его, – кивок на тело. - Вот и подумайте.  
Бывший и нынешний капитаны обменялись понимающими взглядами и дружно вздохнули.  
Саске не слушал, игнорируя их детский спор, он наклонился над… не телом, нет - этот придурок Киба жив. И будет жить. Он человек, а не закоченевший труп. Но все же странно. Пульс не прощупывался. Сердито рыкнув, Учиха сдвинул пальцы.   
«Ну же, ну? Давай, давай, да… есть!» - прерывистый, скорее нитевидный, но парень жив. И словно отпустило.  
Наруто же во все глаза смотрел на Саске, вот тот зачем-то подобрал какой-то грязный меховой комок. О черт, да это же та крыса, которую придурок Инудзука таскал с собой. Перевернув зверька, Саске дотронулся до оскаленной мордочки, что-то там рассматривая, ощупал брюшко и, мотнув головой, осторожно положил тельце обратно на пол.  
Вздохнул, заметно дернув ртом, и поднял голову, встречая потемневший взгляд Наруто. И отчего-то, пусть и на мгновение, Учихе вдруг почудилось в его глазах…  
\- А Неджи ведь полезет мстить, - прогудел над ним печальный голос Дзюго. – И как пить дать, вцепится нам в глотку.

 

Послесловие:

Иероглиф, который Саске нарисовал, читается как Баку.  
Баку не дух, а фантастическое чудовище из Китайской мифологии. Согласно древним текстам, оно состоит из разных частей других животных. Самое распространенное описание включало тело медведя, хобот слона, глаза носорога, хвост коровы, сильные тигриные ноги и пятнистую шкуру.  
Баку известен своей способностью поглощать сны, он появляется в середине ночного кошмара. Существо поглотит и страшное видение, и несчастье, которое оно предвещает. В дополнение к этому считалось, что ему молились о защите от болезней и мора. Изображение баку часто держали около кровати как талисман от злых духов и кошмаров, и, по общему мнению, если сделать кровать из кожи баку (если вы, конечно, найдете ее), то она защитит от болезни.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава восьмая

Редактор студенческой газеты казалась излишне уставшей, словно изнутри ее точил неизвестный науке вирус.   
\- Держи его крепче… да не так… обеими руками. Уронишь, соберешь все до бумажки. - Раздутый пакет с оборванными ручками сменил хозяина. - Отдашь Темари и… - Карин нахмурилась, явно вспомнив о чем-то неприятном. – Вот еще что, сегодня в кампусе профилактические работы. - Верно оценив непонимающее выражение лица собеседника, пояснила, – Свет у нас тут экономят. В общем, если отключат, топай домой. - Излишне раздраженная она не скрывала того, как сильно ей хочется поскорей от него избавиться.  
\- А если не отключат? – уточнил Шикамару. – Другого у вас нет?  
\- Другого? Это ты о чем? – раздраженно переспросила Карин.   
Нара вздохнул, машинально отмечая подозрительно припухшие глаза редактора.  
\- О пакете, - покладисто пояснил Шикамару, избегая резких движений. – Он почти труп.  
Карин закатила глаза:   
\- Я похожа на человека, которого это волнует?! И еще, - взглянув на свои изящные часики, – советую поторопиться. Начало отработки через 20 минут, и если к тому времени вас с бумагами не будет в архиве, трупом станешь ты! – Окинув суровым взором подведомственные затылки местных акул пера, Карин проследовала в собственный кабинет, не забыв на прощание громко хлопнуть дверью.  
«Вот дрянь», - то ли о пакете, то ли о редакторше подумал Шикамару, разглядывая редакцию в поисках свободной поверхности. Пристроив неподъемную ношу на ближайший стол, Нара присмотрел моток веревки, брошенный на полу у большого, обклеенного фотографиями и газетными вырезками стенда. Тот вполне годился для срочной перевязки пакета и облегчения дальнейшей транспортации к черту на кулички. Но стоило находчивому охотнику за канцелярскими редкостями присесть на корточки у стенда, как на него негромко зашипели.  
\- Эй, ты?   
\- Это ты мне? – Нара обернулся, изобразив вялое подобие интереса.  
\- Тебе, кому еще? Ты вообще, что тут делаешь? – желчно прошипела бородатая физиономия, высунувшаяся из-за монитора.  
\- Спасаю Токио от Годзиллы. – Продемонстрировал Шикамару пыльный моток. Личность побагровела и добавила громкости.  
\- Шутник, нашелся. Тебе сказали топать, вот и вали отсюда!  
\- Хаятэ! – одернула его толстушка в мешковатой тунике, пригрозив длинной пилочкой. – Чего цепляешься? До архива топать добрых полчаса, он не донесет эту… мудрость веков!  
\- Я похож на человека, которого это волнует?   
Судя по прямой цитате, в отделе процветал культ личности.  
\- На попугая ты похож, - флегматично поделился своим мнением Шикамару, хотя его никто не спрашивал.   
Нара неторопливо встал с колен, невзначай покосившись на стенд с его хаотичными аппликациями. Дернул себя за сережку.   
«И собрал же кто-то эту доску почета».  
Герой оказался молодым, может года на два старше самого Шикамару, не очень высоким парнем, - «на фотографии никогда не передают рост», - поправил себя Нара. Светлоглазый с выкрашенной до белизны длинной челкой и пирсингом на нижней губе. Жилистый.  
«В драке, если повезет, зубов не досчитаешься».  
Шикамару прищурился, пытаясь прочесть оборванный заголовок, но рассмотрел только язвительный пассаж о Химере из Комаба.  
«Бред. Что за дурацкое прозвище! Хотя, - исследователь задумчиво почесал кончик носа, нечто похожее он раньше слышал. - Сколько же его тут!» - Нара непроизвольно подался вперед.   
Парень скалился в объектив, усевшись с ногами на капот раритетного Кадиллака, то позировал в людском потоке с транспарантом «Спасем дельфинов», а здесь уже стоит в военной форме с плакатом «Мы против военных баз США», кривляется в костюме гамбургера и клетчатой шотландке с наклеенной бородой. Но одна газетная вырезка отличалась от остальных. На ней странный парень обнимался с Карин. Судя по снежной пороше, снимали их зимой.  
«Холодно же, а на нем только футбольная форма».  
Остальное Шикамару увидеть не успел, ибо скорбный разумом с козлиной бородой, подобравшись незамеченным, со всей дури его пнул. Да так пнул, что Нара едва не завалился на грязный пол. Развернувшись для короткого, но справедливого возмездия, Шикамару только вздохнул. Его и тут опередили. Сцапав засранца за грудки, редакторша немилосердно приложила его об стену, а затем, все так же резко, приземлила на пол.  
\- Сваливай, - возбужденно посоветовала Наре подоспевшая толстушка, сунув ему в руки пакет и кивая в сторону двери. Шикамару не стал спорить, хотя смотреть на бои без правил с Карин он мог бы вечно.

*

Архив Комаба знал когда-то лучшие времена. Нынче от былого великолепия ничего не осталось. Придавленный покатой крышей он походил на старый гриб, торчащий из ржавого лесного мха. Темно-зеленый плющ раковой опухолью расползался по серым бетонным стенам, добравшись до помпезного парадного крыльца, где пирамидой высилась куча разнородного хлама с торчащим вместо флага гипсовым бюстом. Миновав этот памятник мусору, Нара поднялся на крыльцо, наткнувшись на заколоченную дверь с массивным замком, на которой было приклеено объявление о ремонте. Чуть ниже висел листок в клетку с намалеванной стрелкой. Следуя ей, он добрался до неприметной двери, за которой оказался полуподвальный зал без окон, похожий на заброшенный вестибюль метро. Пахло внутри соответствующе. Влажными тряпками, сгоревшей проводкой и кисляком. Лампы под потолком гудели, но исправно освещали перегородивший коридор металлический турникет - трипод да вмурованную в стену крохотную каморку. Пустую. Там, за стеклом в тусклой лужице света маячила покосившаяся конторка с ключами, стакан с подозрительной коричневой жижей и тлеющая в пепельнице сигарета.  
«Значит, люди тут все же водятся. Главное, их найти».   
\- Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?! – позвал Шикамару, но вахтер или пребывал слишком далеко в сумрачной глубине архива или попросту не желал откликаться. Нара вздохнул, прижал покрепче чертов пакетище с папками и неуклюже полез через турникет, задирая повыше ноги, чтобы ненароком не зацепится штаниной о торчащие механические планки.  
Благополучно перебравшись на ту сторону, он осмотрелся в поисках хоть каких-то указателей. Местные катакомбы походили больше на декорации к дешевому фильму ужасов, и на какое-то время Шикамару даже засомневался, туда ли он попал. Верить в собственную глупость не приходилось, ведь полученные в редакции указания отличались особой четкостью: у прачечной свернуть налево, пятьсот метров вниз по каштановой аллее до здания, похожего на заброшенный сортир времен Токугава. Теперь еще и бесконечный коридор, цвета кошачьего дерьма, где он постоянно спотыкался о брошенные посреди пола провода.  
Прижав подбородком ускользающую из пакета верхнюю папку, Нара хмыкнул. Приключение в редакции было как раз в духе Наруто. Это Узумаки влипал в подобные переплеты, а он – Нара Шикамару - оставался на редкость скучным парнем, который по вторникам и четвергам играет в Варкрафт, а по средам и пятницам с отцом в шоги.   
Теперь о шоги можно забыть. Его тихая размеренная жизнь в который раз катилась кувырком из-за привычки идти на поводу у диких идей Узумаки… додумать эту мысль Нара не успел.   
За спиной что-то с грохотом упало. Он резко обернулся – и никого, ни пропавшего в этих катакомбах вахтера, ни охранника - каморка по-прежнему пустовала. В неровном свете лишь мерно покачивались железные планки трипода, словно кто-то только что прошел через турникет. Нара моргнул и осмотрелся чуть внимательней.   
«Обыкновенный коридор, плохоосвещенный, спрятаться тут негде и некому. А планку и заклинить могло, турникет старый, ржавый, хорошо, что вообще не развалился».   
Но странное дело, впервые не имея причин для тревоги, Нара ощущал странное беспокойство. Нечто в этой бетонной кишке действовало ему на нервы.   
\- Хватит с нас двух помешанных на чертовщине.   
Подвел он итог, и, развернувшись спиной к далекому турникету, шустро засеменил вперед. Ускоряя шаг вовсе не потому, что ему было не по себе, а исключительно из-за веса пакета, оттягивающего руки. В голову лезли всякие глупости, словно кто-то отомкнул задвижку на двери комнаты, куда обстоятельный Нара годами складывал воспоминания о странных происшествиях, которым так и не нашел логичного объяснения. Не к месту вспомнился и дурацкий сон, привидевшийся ему сегодня на последней лекции.   
Во сне Нара блуждал по пустым коридорам старой школы, находящимся в западном крыле. Отчаявшись, он поднялся на крышу и спустился во двор по пожарной лестнице. Где-то пели. Он слушал приглушенные голоса, которые складывались в детскую песенку о птице в клетке. Нара сорвался с места, побежал, сам не понимая зачем – он просто знал, что сейчас так надо. Распахивая по очереди какие-то двери, пока за одной из них не нашел ярко-освещенный класс, а в нем… Наруто и всех остальных. У окна спиной к нему на корточках сидел Саске с круглым желтым смайликом во всю толстовку, а вокруг него водили хоровод детишки, первоклашки судя по всему. Нара не понимал. Саске, играющий с детьми в кагоме … это совсем не вяжется с характером Учихи.   
Но тот сидел тихо, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда закончится песня.  
\- На исходе рассвета цапля и черепаха поскользнулись, – противный голос царапал подкорку темечка, и Наре хотелось лишь одного, чтобы горе-певец заткнулся. - Маленькая птичка в клетке, когда же ты выйдешь? – Он пытался найти среди водящих хоровод исполнителя треклятой считалки, но дети, больше походившие на тени, не издавали ни звука.   
«Если они молчат, то кто тогда поет?» - Озадачился Нара и отчего потянулся к Саске. Просто тронуть того за плечо, но…  
\- Не оборачивайся. - Глухо, словно ему сдавили горло, вдруг просипел Учиха. - Он прямо за тобой. Замри!   
Нара послушно замер и зачем-то посмотрел вниз, не успевая даже закричать, когда распухшие как у утопленника руки внезапно обхватили его под животом, чудовищно сдавливая.  
Лишь потом, выброшенный из сна, давясь дешевым кофе, он понял, что так смутило его в вязком кошмаре.  
Они все были мертвыми, и Саске тоже.  
Нара так задумался, что сперва не обратил внимания на чуть слышный шорох за спиной, словно кто-то осторожный шел за ним в полумраке, стараясь, чтобы его не заметили. Нахмурившись он обернулся, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в чертов полумрак. Именно сейчас вспомнился Наруто с его дурацками советами. Тот как-то говорил, что на темной улице одному главное не оглядываться, как бы сильно этого не хотелось. Оглянешься раз - будет казаться, что за тобой идут.   
«Что-то в этом есть», - Шикамару перехватил поудобнее пакет, игнорируя вязкую тишину. Позади него маячил все тот же далекий турникет и пустующая каморка. Ничего зловещего.   
Тем временем коридор резко вильнул вправо. Впереди показалась распахнутая дверь, открывая часть захламленной комнаты. Нара успел разглядеть мелькнувшие в проеме светлые пряди и чей-то силуэт, как архив словно свело предродовой судорогой. Где-то вдали снова что-то грохнуло и разом погас свет.   
Шикамару почувствовал себя одновременно внезапно ослепшим калекой и хоббитом в Мордоре.   
– Есть тут кто-нибудь?! – озвучив вопрос дня и не дождавшись ответа, он неуверенно побрел в направлении заветной дверцы.   
«И почему в темноте все так резко меняется?»   
Теперь потолок казался Наре слишком низким, пол излишне скрипучим, а чертова дверь практически недосягаемой.   
«Да где же ты?!»  
Не выдержав, Нара вытянул руку, коснувшись пальцами стены, и тут же вляпавшись в нечто скользкое и липкое.   
Твою же… - легкий толчок, будто кто-то походя задел его плечом. - Эй? - неуверенно позвал Шикамару, в очередной раз оглядываясь. Но на этот раз увидел. Вдалеке, почти у самого турникета, куда доходил свет из полуоткрытой входной двери стояла девочка. Маленькая и угловатая, в школьной сейфуку и замотанной головой, девочка словно высматривала кого-то. Внезапно она резко подалась вперед и вдруг исчезла, как во сне, появилась посередине коридора и снова замерла. Шикамару попятился, ему показалось, что девочка, закрыв лицо руками, протягивает ему свою голову, а потом разжимает руки. Отшвырнув пакет, Нара развернулся, собираясь оправдать собственное прозвище «Номер один в беге», как рядом что-то громыхнуло, отдавшись дрожью пола, и он лоб в лоб столкнулся с кем-то весомым. На пол полетели оба.   
Секунд пять Шикамару потребовалось, чтобы сообразить, что ерзавшее по нему тело, судя по красочным оборотам и ощутимо материальному весу, имеет самое, что ни на есть земное происхождение.   
\- Чтоб я сдох, - простонал Нара, пытаясь уберечь самое дорогое от чужих конечностей.  
\- Легко могу устроить, - уверенно пообещали сверху, усаживаясь поудобнее, – Если немедленно не объяснишь, откуда ты тут взялся, и какого черта забыл в моем архиве.

*  
\- Знаешь, Саске, я ведь на самом деле беспокоюсь за тебя. Ты перестал бояться духов, а это плохо, - задумчиво произнес Мадара, глуша мотор лодки.  
Еще ранним утром они вышли в море, взяв курс на утес Ундины, и сейчас рыбацкое суденышко «Хаширама» уныло покачивалось на водной глади. Ветер взял отгул на сегодня. Серое и спокойное море, словно старое зеркало, покрытое пылью, казалось бесконечным.   
На расстоянии многих миль вокруг не было иных рыбацких судов. Тихое перешептывание волн да легкая качка палубы, вот, пожалуй, и все. Обычно Мадара старался не выходить в море, когда опускался туман, но сегодня были причины нарушить правила. Утес Ундины, место, которое облюбовали морские духи, как ничто подходило для последней тренировки Саске. Ровно через неделю угрюмый племянник вернется назад в Токио, под крыло Итачи, и Мадара просто хотел быть уверенным в том, что тот действительно готов. Саске надвинул шапку пониже на глаза и удивленно посмотрел на дядю.   
«Интересно к чему весь этот разговор», - еще утром Мадара разбудил его с предложением в последний раз поохотиться на морских духов. Саске не возражал.  
Учиха зашел в рубку, сканируя дядю на предмет очередных приятных и не очень новостей. Тот проверял показатели на приборах в рубке, и молчал, задумчиво почесывая отросшую за ночь черную щетину. Надо просто обождать. Мадара сам ему объяснит, как только соберется с мыслями. За эти два года он научился читать его как никто другой.  
\- Понимаешь, Саске, - начал старший Учиха, снимая перчатки, - когда человек боится это и хорошо, и плохо, одновременно. Страх парализует волю, не дает идти дальше, человек становится его рабом. Но не испытывать страха это тоже путь в тупик. Страх, как предохранитель, удерживает нас от действительно опрометчивых поступков.  
Саске недовольно дернул ртом, без энтузиазма смиряясь с очередной нудной лекцией.  
\- Сейчас его смущало только одно - место, которое выбрал для разговора его дядя. В прошлый раз, когда он упорствовал и не хотел слушать, Мадара просто сбросил упертого племянника с лодки и заставил плыть несколько метров за судном. А вода была холодная, сам Учиха в одежде - плыть при таком раскладе было опасно.  
Но что есть, то есть, после вынужденного купания он перестал бояться глубины.  
Вот и сейчас. Что он задумал?  
\- Когда мы полностью избавляемся от страха, – перчатки были стянуты, - то наша жизнь становится похожей на поле боя, где мы раз за разом доказываем себе, что не боимся и лезем сломя голову в каждую заварушку. Не думаю, что такой жизненный план тебя устроит, не так ли, Саске? - Дядя посмотрел ему в глаза. Саске нахмурился и почесал нос. - Я хочу, чтобы ты определил свою главную цель. Что ты будешь делать, когда вернешься? – тогда этот вопрос показался Саске глупым. Он с самого начала знал, чем он займется.  
-Разберусь с проклятым домом, - скривился Учиха.  
-И позволь спросить тебя как? – Мадара поджал губы, разглядывая нахмурившегося Саске - делиться планами племянник не любил.  
Морщинки гусиными лапками разбежались от уголков глаз. Он должен был заставить его думать, прежде чем парень начнет опрометчиво вмешиваться в мир духов.   
– Вышибешь плечом дверь и всех перестреляешь? Так напоминаю тебе, Саске, как в кино не получится. Или разденешься донага и будешь с бубном носиться вокруг проклятой халупы? О, я забыл, можно попросить духов покинуть это место. Если ты будешь вежливым, они, возможно, тебя послушают, – улыбки на лице не было, только пронзительный прищур черных глаз.  
\- Спасибо, дядя. Так и сделаю, – съязвил Саске, всерьез не рассматривая ни один из озвученных вариантов.  
\- Или поступишь как с джёрё-гумо – Мадара и не подумал оставить его в покое, - и запечатаешь всех в зеркале? Крови-то хватит?  
Вот это было подло. Скрипнув зубами и закаменев лицом, племянник молча отвернулся, собираясь выйти на палубу и хорошенько продышаться. Проклятый старик.  
\- А об Итачи ты подумал? – добил его Мадара у дверей.   
Саске остановился, бессильно уронил протянутую руку, непроизвольно передергивая плечами. Бешенство схлынуло, оставив пустоту, и острый едкий стыд. Мадара прав. Охотник уставился себе под ноги, болезненно кусая губы. Его цель, то, что заставляло его двигаться дальше, были месть, горечь и болезненное желание доказать самому себе, чего он стоит. Вот только о брате он не думал. Итачи…   
\- И какое место в гениальном плане ты отвел своему Узумаки? Возмущенный беспринципностью собственного дядюшки, Саске заморгал.  
\- На… он не мой!  
Мадара покачал головой, уголок его рта судорожно подергивался, но рассмеяться значило свести на нет весь воспитательный эффект. Все же его племянник еще так молод.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, Саске. Страх, считай, твоя бесплатная страховка от действительно опасных ситуаций. Прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Может случиться так, что по возвращении ты столкнешься с чем-то поистине ужасающим, и тогда правильнее будет отступить на время. Это не будет означать, будто ты испугался. Подумай о том, что тот, кто управлял джёрё-гумо, как раз из тех сущностей, о которых говорят темнее темного. И еще, Саске, сомневаюсь, что он забыл о тебе.   
Эти последние слова заставили Саске обернуться и внимательно посмотреть на дядю. Тот не шутил, был серьезен и собран. Злиться и обижаться на него не стоило, уж это Саске понимал.   
\- Среди духов разные встречаются, и не все благосклонны к людям. А некоторых нам и вовсе не дано понять. - Дядюшка замолчал, думая о чем-то своем, пожевал губами и криво улыбнулся – И главное – не лезь бездумно на рожон, второй попытки может и не быть. - Черные глаза Мадары внезапно потеплели. - Да ты и сам поймешь, что быть живым трусом куда лучше, чем мертвым героем. Вот мой последний совет, – он неожиданно закончил лекцию. Саске ничего не ответил, потом кивнул.  
\- Смотри, туман рассеивается.  
Мадара улыбнулся - Саске его прекрасно понял. Уступив внезапному порыву, он крепко обнял застывшего от неожиданности племянника. Похлопал по спине, и сразу отпустил. Все хорошо. С ним все будет отлично - Мадара не в первый раз повторял про себя эту мантру. Итачи позаботится о Саске, и не допустит глупостей.   
Туман поредел, из туч выглядывало пристыженное солнце. Резкий порыв ветра взлохматил волосы Учихи Мадары, и в клочьях уползающего тумана, они увидели черную скалу, утес Ундины, конечную точку их недолгого путешествия.  
\- Видишь ли, рано или поздно все меняется. К лучшему, хоть поначалу так не кажется, – он говорил негромко, отрывисто, не сводя глаз с моря. Разглядывая утес Ундины и его живую сказку – саму Нингё, легенду здешних мореходов, лежащую себе на камне, сливаясь с ним. Выдавал ее разве что ветер, игриво перебиравший зеленые пряди   
Вода у левого борта вдруг шумно вздыбилась, отшвыривая катер, выпуская гигантского, переливающегося на солнце морского змея Аякаси. Хорошо хоть Мадара успел немедленно вцепился в леер, цапнув Саске за шиворот его ветровки, пока тот растеряно хватал руками воздух. Его племянник вряд ли испугался, но вот свалиться за борт, поскользнувшись на уходящей с под ног палубе, мог запросто.  
Громадная драконья морда с двумя рогами цвета морской волны на длинной гибкой шее. Змей все тянулся и тянулся из воды, изгибаясь, свиваясь чудовищными петлями, осыпая соленым дождем, чтобы неожиданно, вытянувшись невероятной аркой поперек их курса, удивительно беззвучно кануть в воду. И так застыть, открывая древний путь шестому говорящему с духами клана Учиха к месту последней тренировки нового шептуна.

*  
Саске выключил ноутбук, неудивительно, что ему вспомнился тот их последний день.  
«Как же мне сейчас нужен твой совет, - Учиха опустил крышку, прижал ладонями, и вдруг уткнулся в них горячим лбом. - Знал бы ты, что я сегодня видел. Темнее темного, лучше, пожалуй, и не скажешь».   
Саске вздохнул, зачем то оглянулся на соседнюю кровать, где с головой укрывшись одеялом уютно похрапывал Узумаки.  
Настроение загадочным образом улучшилось.  
А ведь еще четыре часа назад они с Наруто тащили из душевой бесчувственного Кибу, пока Дзюго и Омои все там же в душевой степенно обсуждали грядущую войну с Неджи.  
Каким серьезным, собранным стал Узумаки, пока они, все еще полуголые, спешили, то и дело оскальзываясь на мокром от воды и крови ледяном полу.  
«Успеем?» - голубые глаза требовали ответа.  
«Конечно», - делились уверенностью черные.  
\- Ты будущий медик, ты должен знать, что делают в таких случаях.  
\- Дурак ты, добе, чему можно научиться за один день.  
Тяжелое дыхание и отчаянные попытки не упасть.  
\- Сам такой, теме. Видишь же – волнуюсь. Он же…? - Узумаки договорил взглядом то, что не захотел словами.  
\- Выживет, не сомневайся, особенно, если ты перестанешь болтать, и прибавишь ходу, - утешил его будущий врач.  
\- Вконец охренел, - обиделся спасатель, - я ж чудом пару раз не навернулся, а…  
\- А нам надо еще быстрее, - продолжала играть на нервах бледная язва.  
\- Са-аскее!  
Учиха не успел ответить, их как раз нагнали Дзюго и Чоуджи, за которыми, припадая на левую ногу, спешил Хаширу, коршуном вцепившись в носилки. Устроив Инузуку, Учиха уверенно стянул футболку с Дзюго, обвязав ею голову Кибы. Кровотечение и не думало останавливаться.   
Братья переглянулись, стараясь действовать синхронно, чтобы не растрясти раненого, взялись за носилки. Учиха придержал им дверь, а когда, наконец, обернулся - Наруто рядом не было. Сюрприз. Хотя одеться по любому нужно. Саске бегом вернулся в сейчас уже пустую раздевалку, где, наконец, оделся. Подумал, посмотрел на шкафчик Узумаки, и, пнув скамью, поплелся в душевую. Где и нашел того, кого он не искал. Наруто, сосредоточенно укладывал дохлую крысу Инузуки в картонную коробочку. Циничная часть Саске прикинула происхождение белого «гробика». Судя по аппетитному мясному запаху - коробка из-под пончиков.   
Он покачал головой - чтобы не говорил брат о Наруто, парень, готовый позаботиться даже о мертвой крысе, не мог бросить собственного друга будь тот хоть трижды психом. Ну а в том, что Наруто считал его другом, он никогда не сомневался.

Чуть дернув ртом, он встал, и, потянувшись, зачем то подошел к кровати Узумаки. Плотно окуклившись в одеяло, Наруто вкусно спал. Уютно сопя, то и дело похрапывая, даже причмокивая, на зависть маявшегося кошмарами Учихе. И где тут справедливость? Саске машинально огладил укрытое одеялом плечо. Вздохнул, пытаясь поймать ускользавшую, но кажущуюся важной идею. В очередной раз не сумел, и, прикусив губу, вернулся к ноутбуку.

Коробку с крысой они отдали Неджи. В медпункте, где хмурый капитан «Симидзу» вместе с Тен-Тен отрабатывали вчерашнее под неусыпным оком Тсунаде.   
Увидев Кибу, Хьюга окаменел, серея лицом, бросился к носилкам, свернув по пути и стул, и ящик с перебранными им же карточками. Не замечая ни яростных команд Тсунаде, пытавшейся добраться до раненого, ни ее попыток вместе с Тен-Тен оттащить его от тела. Выставив, наконец, всех из кабинета, раскрасневшаяся Тсунаде с силой захлопнула дверь, пообещав оторвать голову каждому, кто сунется без приглашения.  
Они не расходились. Позволив подвести себя к стене, Хьюга безвольно стек на пол, спрятав лицо в коленях. А Тен-Тен звонила. Что-то отрывисто бросала в трубку, сбрасывала звонок и набирала следующий номер. Время от времени, возвращаясь к Неджи, садилась перед ним на корточки, о чем-то тихонько ему шептала.   
Вскоре в коридоре замаячила высокая спина Шино, за ним подтянулись и остальные члены «Симидзу». Столпившись, они негромко что то обсуждали, и только Ли то и дело пытался заглянуть в верхнее окошко над дверью.   
Глянув на выпавшего из реальности капитана, Тен-Тен обратилась к Дзюго.  
\- На пару слов, - кивнула она в сторону. Дзюго последовал за ней.   
Саске еще с интересом прислушался, ожидая холодной ярости, угроз, допроса, но почти сразу понял, что ошибся.  
Ожидая Дзюго, на крыльце маялась малая часть братства «Кавасаки». Вот они молча расступились, пропуская подъехавших врачей, и тут же дружно ссыпались с крыльца.  
Смотреть, как выносят Кибу или, что еще хуже, - его тело - никому не хотелось. Так что, освободив врачам дорогу, братья гурьбой вернулись в общежитие, где, все также молча, разбрелись по комнатам.   
А Дзюго так ничего и не сказал.

Поправив лампу, Учиха спрятал ноутбук в чехол, не глядя, впихивая в сумку. Спать не хотелось. Он потер висок, скривившись, оглянулся на часы. Нда, четверть первого, он не ложился, а в восемь им встать. Может…? Ну, нет. Таблеток ему только не хватало. В психушке не наелся. Блядь! А ноут почему не лезет? Саске сердито рванул папку на себя. Какого черта?   
Вбитые чуть ли не поперек, между пачкой конспектов и толстенным справочником, на него смотрели две разлохмаченные тетрадки. Зажмурился. Тетрадки не исчезли, зато он, наконец-то вспомнил, откуда эта пакость там взялась. Дневник чтоб-ему-пусто-было-Наруто.  
Саске почти не колебался. Спать он по-прежнему не мог, лежать же в темноте, слушая счастливое похрапывание Узумаки, больше походило на издевательство. К тому же, он ведь обещал. Наугад выцепив одну из тетрадей, тяжело плюхнулся на кровать, запахивая одеяло. Скривился, как перед чем-то очень неприятным, но осторожно перевернул помятую обложку.

«Школьный психолог сказал мне, что я должен вести дневник», - знакомые каракули вызвали усмешку и мимолетный взгляд на своего сопящего соседа. Наруто так же спал, разве что перевернулся на живот, обеими руками подмяв под себя подушку. Одеяло сползло ему на плечи, а на загорелом лице играла широкая улыбка. Саске затосковал. Ну почему? Ткнулся лицом в подушку, тихонечко зафыркал, представив самого себя со стороны. Закрыл глаза, на пробу – ну а вдруг… минут через пятнадцать сдался. Ладно, попробуем читать. Он снова потянулся к дневнику.  
«По мне, это полная глупость. Дескать, дневник поможет мне справиться с затяжной депрессией. Интересно, это как? И вообще, с чего он взял, что у меня депрессия?», - недовольно вопрошал Узумаки. Больше Саске не отвлекался, неожиданно увлекшись, переворачивал страницу за страницей.

*

Наруто снился странный сон. Во сне он был Учихой Саске. Катил перед собой тележку с пивом. Только в этот раз в полном одиночестве. Брошенные кассы, гулкие пустые отделы, и ни одного…  
Наруто резко обернулся.   
Позади него, вдоль стеллажа с яркими пачками соков, сама собой катилась магазинная тележка, с десятком жестяных баночек детского питания на дне.  
Пока он рассматривал бесхозную корзинку, та, слегка позвякивая небогатым содержимым, осторожно объехала замершего парня. И покатилась себе дальше, время от времени притормаживая перед очередной витриной. Будто выбирая. Вопросы на тему «откуда здесь эта фигня» сменились куда более затейливыми. Узумаки провожал взглядом самостоятельный контейнер, пока тот не свернул в кондитерский отдел в конце прохода. И как же он забыл, что это сон. Подумаешь, бродячая тележка. Ну, катится сама, так ведь не пристает. И тут он, выехал из узкого прохода. Затормозив, он резко рванул ручку на себя, отчего несчастная конструкция, вполне предсказуемо заехала колесом ему на ногу, а ручкой поддых. - Твою-юю! - Полуобняв себя, Наруто привалился к полке, пытаясь разогнуться. Чертовы тележки были повсюду, неспеша объезжая забитые продуктами прилавки, а иногда и друг друга. Словно обрели собственный разум. А может, там были и люди, просто невидимые. Оберегая драгоценное брюхо, Наруто в восторге вертел головой, наслаждаясь фантастическим зрелищем. Прямо как в ужастике. Из тех, что про конец света, когда все погибли, и главный герой единственный, кто остался на планете. А что? Отличная идея. Довольно насвистывая, Наруто направился к выходу, прикидывая на ходу маленькие прелести подобного положения вещей. К примеру, можно набрать всего, что хочется, платить же все равно не нужно. Хоть какой-то плюс в конце света, а еще … Узумаки затормозил, обрывая свист.   
В отделе фруктов и овощей был еще один покупатель.   
Вот тебе и единственный выживший. Наруто с интересом рассматривал рыжеволосого в длинном черном плаще, как у киношного Дракулы, только с рукавами. Уставившись себе под ноги, тот, похоже, спал.   
Ладно, тележки, но бомж-то что у него во сне забыл? Кивнув, Наруто покатил тележку к извращенцу. Вообще-то к выходу, а выход был как раз через отдел.   
Ничего странного он так и не заметил. Пока сладковатый аромат свежей ягоды не сменила выворачивающая желудок вонь гниющей плоти. А до рыжего бомжа осталось не больше пары метров. Наруто замер, выпустив тележку. Впервые позабыв о пиве, братстве и Ямато. Осознавая, с той абсолютной убежденностью, какая бывает разве что в детстве или же во сне, что перед ним мертвец.  
Пустое мертвое лицо. Нос, брови, губы все это было в пирсинге. Ржавым, уродующим лоснящуюся кожу. Мертвец стоял, закрыв глаза, покачиваясь, будто пьяный, лишь подрагивали за веками закрытые глаза.  
-Эй, может, отойдешь? Ну, да, ему хотелось просто убежать, но неживое бегает быстрее, да и бояться Узумаки ненавидел. А тот уже смотрел.   
Бледно-сиреневая жуть с закрученным в спираль зрачком.  
Узумаки резко забился, захлебываясь сумасшедшим ощущением неправильности, рвущим его изнутри. Чужим, и бесконечно жутким. Тело болезненно вытягивалось, словно из него тянули жилы, руки прилипли к бокам , вдоль которых раздирая мышцы, резались десятки лапок. Колючих, но с присосками. Вот только боли почему-то нет, разве что чешется слегка, там, где из истерзанного тела вылупляются все новые и новые конечности.   
Наруто видит самого себя. Со стороны. Точнее не себя - чудовищную мерзость в хитинном панцире с множеством волосатых лапок по бокам. Как у большой сороконожки. Настолько безумно, что ему почти смешно. А что? Кошмар не хуже прочих. Учиху бы сюда, он бы оценил.  
Мерзость слегка извивалась - Наруто попытался рассмотреть себя, ну, со спины. Ничуть не лучше, а точнее - гаже.  
Сходил, что называется, за пивом. А как чудесно начиналось – он - Саске, вокруг полно жратвы и выпивки, тележки безобидные. И ни-ко-го. Какого хрена он волосатая личинка?! Наруто вдруг заржал.   
Как он и сам не понимал. Но словно из далекого далека, не звук, но тенью звука он слышал собственный знакомый смех.   
Да что ж такое, тебя тут между прочим в насекомое превратили, а ты все ржешь… Ух ты, а у меня еще и хвост, - отвлекшись от занудной нотации, до неприличия напомнившей ему Учиху, Наруто с интересом разглядывал забавную деталь.   
Тем временем пространство перед мертвецом закручивалось в черную дыру, мгновенно затянувшую в себя ту пакость, в которую его здесь превратили. Последнее, что видел Узумаки, как оплывает окружающая его реальность, тают очертания магазинных полок, пол и потолок меняются местами, а в зеркальной поверхности холодильников отражается его новое скользкое тело, так похожее сороконожку, проваливающееся черти куда.   
Он оказался в темном узком коридоре. Мимо с безумной скоростью проносились темные ржавые стены, где-то журчала вода. Он еще решил, что его засосало в канализацию, и даже успел представить мировую скорбь Учихи, вынужденного выбросить испорченные им, «благоухающие» шмотки. Вид угрюмого Саске в куцем полотенце, с кучей вонючего тряпья, здорово поднимал настроение. О том, что сам он сейчас большая мерзкая сороконожка Узумаки как-то не подумал. А через мгновение пропало и это, словно кем-то был выключен рубильник, отвечающий за наличие каких либо идей в его голове. 

Наруто было очень горячо. Он попытался увернуться, закопошился и - рывком пришел в себя. Труба исчезла, сверху лился кипяток. Подняться у него не получилось, зато перед глазами поплыло, как после крепкого удара. Но если пар, горячая вода, то он, похоже… в душевой. И не один. За зрением ввернулась память. И мертвец этот чудной тоже был тут. Ходил себе по душевым кабинкам, деловито включая воду. Не то, чтобы Наруто так уж хотелось застать покойника за рисованием, допустим, пентаграмм или за превращением очередного, не успевшего удрать придурка, в нечто противоестественное. Но шляться вот так по душевой, в плаще, как самый распоследний извращенец, включая воду – это не нормально.  
К тому же… Узумаки растерянно уставился на пятачок перед кабинками. Где, вытаращившись на него, застыл никто иной, как Киба.   
В глазах у Инузуки плескался дикий ужас.   
Белеющие губы затряслись, и вдруг он выставил перед собою швабру. Наруто заморгал, не понимая, на всякий случай, опуская взгляд, и сам едва не взвыл от ужаса. Еще бы. Из слива крайней душевой кабинки тягуче, будто бы в кошмарном сне, ползла знакомая уродливая тварь.  
«…ешь-ешь-ешь-ешшь-ешьешьешь…» - высокий, непонятно чей голос, царапал слух, нет, почему-то кожу. И так хотелось, чтобы этот голос замолчал. А тот вовсе не думал затыкаться. Зов продолжал звенеть, пронзительно зудя, сверлил виски. - «Скорее ешь. Сейчас-сейчас-сейчас…».  
Наруто мелко тряс звеневшей головой, вдруг осознав, что вылез на свободу. Вода.  
…вода-вода-вода-вода…  
Оглушающая, абсолютная, животная необходимость добраться до живительной стихии захлестывала, стирая его прежнее сознание. Вот так. Так хорошо.  
Уродливое тело разбухало, и невозможно, на глазах, росло, пока не заняло чуть ли не половину душевой. Где так чудесно пахло. Вкусный, сводящий с ума аромат - рот сам собой наполнился слюной.   
«Вот видишь - вку-усный. Вкусный-вкусный, весь твой».  
Он бросился, распахивая пасть, протягивая сотни лапок, хватая вкусную еду, подтаскивая ближе, ближе. Так, что заметны слезы на ресницах.   
Из ворота спецовки его еды метнулось что-то белое, куснув одну из сотни его мягких лап. Всего лишь крыса. Перехватив зверька тот, кем он стал, швырнул его о стену. «Не отвлекайся, - не унимался непонятный голос, - скорее ешь». И правда, ведь еда так вкусно пахнет. Он так давно не ел.  
А позади него ругались – знакомый голос что-то требовал, шипел, но он голодный, и ему не интересно. Он, наконец-то, ест.  
Пока от этих злых, кусучих слов не перехватывает дыхание, и вдруг он начинает уменьшаться. Стремительно скукоживается, сдуваясь, будто шарик. И моментально вырастает Киба. Из маленькой и вкусной жертвы в большого, нет, огромного, чудовищного великана, держать которого уже не хватает сил.  
Рвущая боль сводит его с ума, и он отшвыривает Инузуку. Тянется коротенькими лапками к раскалывающейся от дикой боли голове - и не дотягивается.   
Судорога сводит тело, за ней еще одна. Еще. Еще. Еще. Сознание мерцает, мир кружится, переворачиваясь, и, наконец, взрывается, оставляя по себе чудовищную усталость. А дальше пустота.

Наруто как то безразлично отметил, что он вообще-то на полу, а рядом полуголый Саске давит босой ногой сороконожку. Маленькую, черную, очень похожую на… он судорожно сглотнул - желчь подкатила к горлу. Мерзкий привкус.   
Он что, в той самой душевой? Наруто вытер губы, тупо уставившись на темные разводы. Кровь? Он ни хрена не понимал. Ему же снилось. Обычный сон, пусть и кошмар. Киба разбил голову, а ему приснилось. Он попытался встать. Не вышло - ноги подгибались. Наруто подтянул их под себя, рывком перевернулся - и обалдел, заметив мертвеца в плаще. Ссутулившись в углу, тот не сводил глаз с Саске.   
«В следующий раз, Синегами».   
Наруто захлебнулся криком.   
Задыхаясь, не понимая где он и что с ним происходит, ожесточенно отбиваясь от чьих-то рук, Узумаки, наконец, проснулся.

 

\- Хорош дрыгаться, идиот. Сон это был, сон.  
Над ним вздохнули, и вдруг ему на лоб легла ладонь. Погладила, как болеющего ребенка, теплыми пальцами мазнула по щеке и неожиданно исчезла.   
\- Может, тебе воды?  
Наруто распахнул глаза. Бездумно заморгал. Он приходил в себя, словно всплывая с тяжким грузом. И, правда, сон? Давя смешок, отдернул одеяло, пошарил по телу – выдохнул. Вроде порядок.  
Довольный, он рухнул на подушку, закинул руки за голову. Покойники, значит. Вот же бред.  
\- Ну? Тебе за шиворот или сразу в морду?   
Учиха наклонил стакан над… ну да, над шустро вывернувшемся из под непрошенного душа телом. Стакан полетел на пол, Саске на Наруто, рывок – теперь Наруто был на Саске, где и устроился со всеми удобствами, до глубины души возмущенный коварством ублюдка.   
\- Са-аскее!  
\- Зато смотри, как моментально полегчало.   
Учиха невозмутимо рассматривал взъерошенного Узумаки, ничуть не беспокоясь о своем, в некотором роде уязвимом положении.   
В приглушенном свете, со всклокоченными волосами, блестящими отраженным светом глазами и до невозможности родным, тонким пряным запахом…  
«Чего это Учиха тут забыл?»  
Наруто растерянно заерзал. Саске под ним заметно затрясло. Черные глаза из-под косой челки смотрели насмешливо, понимающе. И что-то было в этом. Не отрывая глаз, медленно, словно во сне, Наруто почти грудью лег на Саске, примяв ладонями подушку по обе стороны знакомого лица. Его тянуло, ему нужно …  
\- Добе, ты там уснул? - Мечтательности в Учиховском взгляде как не бывало. Одна ехидность. - И дружеский тебе совет, - перекатившись на бок, стряхнул с себя не сопротивлявшегося Узумаки, - принял бы ты душ, что ли.   
Скатившись с кровати, Саске осторожно замер, разглядывая пол в поисках осколков.   
Одурело тряся головой, Наруто, выпутался из-под одеяла и оказался вровень с макушкой Саске, сидевшим вроде прямо на полу. Аромат лотоса дурманил голову. Наруто прикусил губу, машинально слизывая соленые капельки. Сдерживаться, чтобы не напрыгнуть на Саске становилось все труднее.   
Кошмар стирался, выцветал, как раньше, в детстве, когда Учиха одним своим присутствием прогонял его чудовищные сны. Знакомое до последнего камушка кладбище, рвущие душу призраки у могил, а теперь сороконожка.  
Таблетки. Таблетки эти сны не прогоняли, даже снотворное лишь добавляло ужаса, мешая выпутаться из липких лап кошмаров, а Саске почему-то мог. Может, поэтому он так любил, когда Учиха оставался на ночь. Пусть даже спали они в одной кровати, в которой им было откровенно тесно.   
Узумаки зажмурился, прогоняя морок. С ним явно что-то происходит, и это что-то, - он чуть замялся, пытаясь сформулировать тревожное ощущение, - было, ну, не совсем правильным. Да, именно так. Наруто кивнул, осторожно прикидывая варианты.  
Может, у него, ну, крыша? Правда, ехать она начинает только рядом с Саске, которого в такие моменты… Наруто тяжело сглотнул. Вот этого он не понимал. То есть в некотором роде понимал, чисто теоретически, так сказать. Но тогда он точно рехнулся.   
Это ж получается - растеряно вытаращившись на Саске, Наруто прикрыл колени одеялом, неожиданно для самого себя придя сразу к двум взаимоисключающим выводам. Пидорасом он совершенно точно не был, но Саске, - Наруто расстроено взлохматил челку, переступив босой ногой аккурат в лужу, и не заметил этого - Саске почему-то хочется.   
Вымученно улыбаясь, Наруто забрался с ногами обратно на кровать, потихоньку отползая от Саске.   
\- Я это, спать. Извини, что разбудил. Но ты и сам…  
Странно изогнувшись, будто прилипнув там же, где стоял, Учиха потянулся к одеялу, одним рывком сдергивая его с колен потерявшего дар речи Узумаки. Злобно тряхнул, расправляя, и тут же швырнул, выстилая себе под ноги.   
\- Теме? - Светлые брови прыгнули, совершенно исчезнув под взъерошенной челкой.   
Зыркнув на оторопевшего товарища, не говоря ни слова, Саске, переступил на новообретенный коврик. Узумаки растерянно заерзал, предвкушая, то есть, разумеется, прикидывая собственные действия на случай, ну, если Учиха тоже… не пидорас. К его, ну да, конечно, облегчению, Саске молча промаршировал по одеялу к своей кровати. Где и рухнул на покрывало, лицом в подушку.  
Спустив с кровати ногу, Наруто задумчиво потыкал одеяло, вопросительно поглядывая на Учиховскую тушку, и снова повернулся к одеялу.  
\- Саске?  
Из соседней кровати донеслось сдавленное фырканье.  
\- Сааскее!  
\- Стакан, придурок.  
\- А?  
\- Под одеялом.   
Учиха так и говорил, нехотя, не поднимая головы, в подушку.  
Был стакан, Наруто его отлично помнил. Правда, не на полу, а в руках у Саске. Наруто наклонился, цепляя одеяло за уголок.   
С тихим шорохом на пол осыпалось нечто мелкое, блестевшее острыми стеклянными гранями. Узумаки молча дернул одеяло, и недоверчиво уставился на мокрые пятна, блестевшие осколками. В мертвой тишине изгаженное одеяло плюхнулось обратно на пол.  
\- Ну, ты и сволочь! Какого хрена, Саске? Короче, гони одеяло, засранец. А это можешь заби… Уй! Блядь, хрена ты мне его швырнул?  
\- Ты попросил?   
Расправляя прилетевший ком, Узумаки подозрительно поглядывал на Саске. Слишком уж дружелюбного и покладистого Саске. Можно даже сказать, неестественно. А тот, перевернувшись на спину, чему-то улыбался.   
Подожди, им же обоим вставать уже сегодня, через… Наруто прищурился, разглядывая скрытый тенями циферблат. Полез было из кровати, и вдруг застыл, вытаращившись на две знакомые тетрадки, небрежно брошенные на столе. Не может быть.   
Сон из него вымело каким то горячечным возбуждением. Саске не спал! Теме читал его дневник. Наруто разулыбался, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и лицо треснет, не выдержав этой сумасшедшей улыбки.   
Получилось! У него все-таки получилось.   
Наруто закопошился, вцепившись обеими руками в одеяло, все еще пахнущее Саске, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, испортив момент триумфа.  
«Спасибо тебе», - истово благодарил он, сам не зная кого, а потом, не выдержав, вскочил с кровати, нашаривая штаны. Спускаться на первый этаж в нижнем белье не хотелось. Хотелось поговорить с Саске, вопросов к которому за эти годы у Наруто скопился немалый воз и та еще тележка. 

*

Саске включил свет, помедлив, отложил измятую тетрадку, с хрустом потянулся, скривившись от болезненного покалывания - затекшие от долгого сидения в кресле мышцы дружно запротестовали. Он все еще пытался осознать прочитанное. Не получалось.   
Негромкий стон заставил вздернуть голову. Саске нахмурился, заерзал, но поборол себя и звать не стал. Какого черта, парень не ребенок, сам справится. Ведь так? Захлебывающиеся вздохи стали громче. Наруто захрипел. О, черт!  
Зачем ему стакан с водой Саске и сам не понял. Вот он сидит, а вот он у чужой кровати. И ведь в упор не помнит, как вставал.  
Саске, не глядя, пихнул стакан куда-то под ноги, и, тут же навалился на придурка, прижимая бьющееся словно в припадке тело к постели.   
\- Хорош дрыгаться, идиот  
Он с трудом удерживал Наруто, растерянно вспоминая все, что когда-либо читал об эпилепсии.   
\- Сон это был, сон.   
Крепко зажмуренные глаза вдруг распахнулись. Не голубые - черные, с перекрывшим радужку зрачком. И само собой получается, что он тянется, поглаживает лоб, ерошит слипшуюся челку. Возвращая чужому взгляду осмысленность и цвет.  
Саске убрал ладонь. Опять его заносит. На всякий случай поискал стакан – хоть руки бы занять. А то ведь тянутся, куда не надо.  
\- Может, тебе воды?   
А дальше как-то все само.   
Учиха покосился на дверной проем, в котором минут десять как исчез Наруто. Прислушался к себе. Он хочет пить? Ну-у… – хочет. Определившись с приоритетами, Саске сразу же отмел ванную. Вот только из-под крана ему воды и не хватало. Никаких полумер, только кухня и бутылированная негазированная…   
Судя по всему, похожие мысли несколько ранее посетили и блондинистую голову его соседа. Бутылированная негазированная в литровом исполнении стояла прямо на столе, рядом открытой упаковкой купленной накануне клубники. Которую в данный момент самозабвенно потрошил Наруто.  
\- Шашке?   
Выплюнув зажатый в зубах зеленый хвостик куда-то под ноги, Наруто приглашающее махнул рукой. - Давай сюда, - и снова развернулся к упаковке.  
Пить. Он вроде бы хотел, нет, хочет пить. Именно. Вытащив из сушилки стакан, Саске хозяйственно забрал себе бутылку, привычно игнорируя Наруто. И черт бы с ней, с клубникой. Учиха, не спеша, цедил слишком холодную воду, время от времени косясь на быстро пустеющую упаковку. Наруто все сожрет и не подавится. Примерившись, Саске аккуратно увел пузатую ягоду прямо из под носа лохматого придурка. Вторая ягода повторила путь товарки, а затем и третья, и четвертая.   
То ли у добе неожиданно прорезались навыки ниндзя, или, что более вероятно, он сам отвлекся, но так или иначе, а маневры Узумаки Саске начисто прошляпил. Обалдело трепыхнулся, когда Наруто нарисовался за спиной, касаясь грудью и перехватывая руку с утащенной клубникой у запястья. 

Как и всегда, когда дело касалось засранца, Учиха впал в задумчивость. Бить однозначно не хотелось, хотелось… вот тут все было сложно. Сколько себя помнил, Саске всегда жил на два мира – людей и духов. Кошмары были реальностью, и большая часть сил уходила на то, что б просто не рехнуться. Краткая передышка, когда он мог, пытался быть нормальным, когда и у него был друг, закончилась реанимацией и мучительными месяцами восстановления. А потом был Мадара и его история семьи. Своей семьи у него не будет, с этим Саске смирился, дожить до 40, в отличие от дяди, даже не мечтал. Он нравился девушкам, да и не только им, но Саске ощущал себя безногим инвалидом, которому нет-нет, а предлагают пробежаться. От него хотели отношений, времени, эмоций. А у него не было на это ни сил, ни времени, ни, откровенно говоря, желания. Отдрочить в душе оказалось куда как проще. Было проще. До новой встречи с Узумаки, после которой Саске сам себя не узнавал. 

Клубничный сок потек по пальцам, и он давится на вдохе, невозможно распахивая глаза, не понимая – больно это или хорошо, когда тебя… тебе… когда чужой язык рисует влажную дорожку, нахально собирая сладкий сок.  
Из ступора Саске вывела счастливая рожа засранца-Узумаки. Вволю наоблизывавшись и выпустив измусоленную конечность, Наруто позаимствовал у Саске стакан с водой и уже булькал, шумно сглатывая.   
Бить было поздно, сбегать – стыдно, а соображать не получалось - в голову лез откровенный бред. Саске пытался представить себе откровенный разговор с Наруто. С упертым на всю голову Наруто, который никогда не отказывается от своих слов. Учиху передернуло.   
Лучше уж духи.  
Провожая взглядом одинокую каплю, скользнувшую по подбородку, он перебирал варианты. Ничего не было? Просто зачесалось, а Сакура, к примеру, далеко? Допустим. Себя он убедить сумеет. Наверное. Не суть. Но вот Наруто.  
Сорвавшись с подбородка, капелька покатилась ниже, по загорелой груди, туда, где завораживающе скалился дракон. Дальше взгляд справился уже сам, без подсказок.   
На Наруто хотелось смотреть. Он не раздражал, даже когда нависал над ним вот так, как сейчас. Без вызова, не подавляя. И в тоже время, скрытая сила была во всем. В том, как он сейчас стоял, в загорелой коже, в скалящемся драконе под левым соском, в уверенно откинутой голове. Сильное поджарое тело, стройное и искушающее. Саске невыносимо потянуло вобрать в себя чужой запах, попробовать на вкус, слизывая с кожи. Рассматривать, касаться, а потом…   
Обречено взглянул на остатки ягоды, зажатые в руке, закинул в рот, облизнулся и потянулся за следующей. Не замечая ни заинтересованного взгляда, ни уже покачивающейся перед его носом спелой ягоды. А гребаный фетишист уже вырисовывал, обводил, выглаживал несчастным недофруктом линию возмущенно округлившихся губ.   
Саске скосил глаза на мелкую пакость, которой вдохновенно орудовал Наруто, опустил взгляд на граблю, по-хозяйски сцапавшую его поперек груди, прижимая и прижимаясь. Горячее дыхание над ухом отвлекало.  
Склонив голову к плечу, Учиха по-кошачьи аккуратно, взял предложенное.   
Голубые глаза расширились, Наруто придвинулся еще ближе, сдвигая руку Саске на живот и подтягивая, притискивая того к себе. Давая в полной мере оценить размер, в смысле степень своего энтузиазма.   
Саске оценил. Как истинный самурай, смиряясь с неизбежным. Прикрыл глаза, кусая губы. Если, если этот засранец и дальше будет так тянуть, Наруто ждет большой сюрприз. Он запрокинул голову, и сумасшедше улыбнулся, нетерпеливо рыкнув.  
Его правильно поняли.  
И вдруг все кончилось. Вкус клубники еще играл на языке, Наруто с энтузиазмом тискал Саске, но сам Учиха ему не отвечал. Как глупо, ну, о чем он только думал? Не здесь, не сейчас, когда он сам охотится...   
\- Добе, отпусти.  
\- Блядь. Саске, ты себе-то не ври. - Он зажмурился, медленно, через силу, отстраняясь, - все ты понимаешь.  
\- Я досыпать.   
Уйти не получилось.  
Позже Саске так и не смог решить, кто же кого из них дернул на себя, но вот целоваться первым полез именно он. Что бы там не считал себе упертый Узумаки.

 

Послесловие

1.Трипод представляет собой наиболее простую конструкцию турникета. Преградой являются планки, установленные на барабане под таким углом к оси его вращения, что в исходном положении одна из планок параллельна поверхности земли и преграждает проход, в то время как две другие планки находятся в нижнем положении за пределами прохода. Человек, проходя через турникет, толкает планку, в результате чего барабан поворачивается и планка оказывается за пределами прохода, в то время как её место занимает другая, преграждая проход следующему человеку.

2.Кагомэ – «Птица в клетке». Название японской детской игры, которая появилась ( по одной из версий) примерно в 1500 годах ХХ века.  
Суть игры заключаются в том, что дети встают в круг вокруг одного, сидящего на корточках с закрытыми глазами, демона (Они) и водят вокруг него хоровод напевая песню ( слова песни разнятся от префектур, где играют). С последним словом песни дети останавливаются и тот, кто в середине, должен угадать, кто за ним стоит. Если угадывает правильно, то угаданный ребенок считается демоном и занимает его место.   
Казалось бы обычная игра, но все не так просто. Кагоме носит явно ритуальный характер. Вспомните, ведь хоровод- это символ бесконечности. Он означает цикличность жизни и смерти в природе, более того в культуре многих народов хоровод использовали как средство для защиты от темных сил. Если посмотреть на игру с разных сторон, то можно выявить несколько интересных моментов. Первый - если отталкиваться от текста песенки, то ребенок, сидящий в кругу – это птичка в клетке, жертва. Если от того, что водящего называют - Они, то он демон, который выбирает себе жертву. Японцы верят - если человек умер насильственной или дурной смертью, то подобное порождает проклятие, и дух, дабы обрести покой или свершить месть, заберет с собой столько людей сколько сможет, не взирая на их причастность или непричастность к этим событиям.   
Поэтому кагомэ игра более чем мистическая, получается, что Они выбирает того, кого заберет с собой в загробный мир.   
Если он угадает имя того, кто стоит за ним, то сможет посадить его в клетку вместо себя. Момент с произнесением имени так же играет особую роль, ибо называя чье-то имя, мы фактически заявляем свои права на него. Человек, чье имя назовет Они, уже не принадлежит этому миру. Закрытые глаза водящего так же указывают на то, что он олицетворяет существо из другого мира.  
Игра заканчивается переходом человека из одного мира в другой.

По одной из версий, вождение хоровода с напеванием такой мрачной песни могло использоваться для вызова духов умерших. Птичка – крылатое существо, которое может играть роль медиатора, переносить духи умерших из одного мира в другой. В Японии духи умерших часто изображают в виде белых птиц.

3\. Мукаде (Многоножка) - (Mukade) - в эпосе говорится, что она небольшого размера имеет зубы в форме крюка и ядовитые железы во рту. Многоножка - плотоядна, охотится на маленьких животных. Имеет сильный характер. Считается, что многоножка была посыльным у бога войны. Поэтому частое изображение можно встретить на старинных военных флагах.  
Сороконожка, как говорят, обладает способностью определить золотые рудники. Поэтому люди брали ее с собой в бамбуковых трубах, когда шли в горы в поисках золота.

4\. Аякаси - морской змей длиной около двух километров. Иногда проплывает над лодками, образуя телом арку. Это может длиться несколько дней, на протяжении которых люди в лодке заняты вычерпыванием слизи, обильно сочащейся с чудовища

 

5\. Синигами - этот термин означает персонифицированную смерть и используется исключительно в аниме и манге. На самом деле богами Смерти в японской мифологии являются супруги Эмма-о, властитель и судья мертвых, и Дзигоку- даю, богиня смерти, владычица загробного мира. Многие исследователи склоняются к тому, что Эмма-о, это санкритский бог мертвых Яма.


	9. Глава 9

Бывают такие дни, когда все, абсолютно все валится из рук. В такой день, если бутерброд и падает, то непременно падает маслом вниз, как и летящая по дороге машина... шанс, что из десяти случайных прохожих именно тебя она окатит городскими нечистотами, составляет примерно девяносто пять процентов из ста. В оставшиеся пять процентов входят следующие факторы: ты везунчик, у тебя глаза на затылке, или же твое имя Питер Паркер.   
В такие дни, кажется, весь мир ополчился против тебя, перед носом закрываются двери трамвая, в вагоне метро ждет благоухающий, как винный погреб, сосед или старушка с нарушенной системой пищеварения, а в конце пути непременно огнедышащий начальник и публичный выговор. Учиху Итачи сложно было назвать везунчиком, общественным транспортом он не пользовался со времен военной школы, начальников у него было двое, и ни у одного из них не было причин делать ему какие-либо замечания. Но и для таких, как он, Вселенная изобрела свой особенный « День Пипца». Так детектив называл те самые черные дни, когда стоял в пробках по нескольку часов кряду, кофе было прогорклым, а свидетели попадались сплошь упертые. Что касается вечера, то вечер старший Учиха встретил в загазованном автомобильном туннеле Сэндагая, куда он спустился, объезжая очередную пробку.   
-Просто чудесный день, - пришел к выводу детектив, рассматривая спустившееся колесо. Несколько минут назад он остановился у обочины, и теперь машина уныло мигала аварийными огнями, тщетно взывая о помощи.   
Неприятности начались еще утром, когда Саске сообщил, что переезжает на семь недель в общежитие братства « Кавасаки Фронтале». Старший брат мог смириться со многим в этой жизни: с тем, что он глава семьи и на его плечах лежит забота о младшем брате. Смирился же он с бесконечными авралами в полицейском участке и агентстве, когда нет возможности сходить на свидание с понравившейся девушкой, если она не свидетельница по уголовному делу. Смирился с несправедливым наказанием Саске за драку в столовой, впрочем, в чем-то Итачи был согласен с заместителем ректора, затеять потасовку в столовой была не лучшая затея. Но вот с чем не мог смириться Учиха Итачи, так это с тем, что семь недель его брат проведет в обществе сына Минато Намикадзе.   
«Этот парень одна сплошная неприятность», - мысли о Наруто радости не приносили. Итачи нахмурился и опустился на корточки, осматривая колесо, пальцы скользили по шине, но ничего не находили.  
«Чертов туннель», - резюмировал детектив, неспешно достал из полупустой пачки сигарету и также медленно прикурил, провожая взглядом равнодушные автомобили, что были больше похожи на яркие вспышки в темном туннеле. Итачи размышлял о том, как так получилась, что в багажнике не оказалось ни запаски, ни даже насоса.  
«Похоже, здесь я застрял надолго», - он затянулся сигаретой и набрал номер напарника. Сарутоби Асума отозвался после первого гудка и пообещал возглавить спасательную миссию, после этого стрелка внутреннего говномера Итачи-сана начала медленно ползти вверх. Сарутоби был из бывших военных и одним из тех, на кого можно было всегда положиться. Если он сказал, что приедет через восемнадцать минут, именно через восемнадцать он и появится.  
Все же с напарником детективу повезло, а вот с местом аварийной стоянки не особо. Дурная слава за туннелем Сэндагая закрепилась так же давно и крепко, как за не менее известной железнодорожной линией Тюо, чьи пассажиры за последние пятнадцать лет уже не удивлялись вынужденным простоям на перегоне от Токийского вокзала до квартала Такасимадайра. Небоскребы района больше напоминали на недокуренные сигареты, которые архитектор спьяну понатыкал вдоль железнодорожных путей, чем на жилые дома. По какой причине к их кособоким крышам стекались токийские самоубийцы, как паломники к святыням, оставалось неразгаданной тайной. Когда Итачи начал работать в полицейском участке, он все удивлялся тому, почему человек, живущий на одном конце Токио, ехал через весь город в угрюмый квартал Такасимадайра только с одной целью - забраться наверх небоскреба и броситься вниз. Самоубийцы словно соревновались меж собой, кто шире раскинет руки, чтобы пролететь несколько секунд с крыши вниз, и разбиться о равнодушную насыпь железнодорожных путей, замерев сломанной куклой. Старожилы станции рассказывали, что земля настолько пропиталась кровью и ужасом, поэтому ни одно дерево или куст не хочет расти в этом месте. Что до жителей квартала, то они удивлялись, если хотя бы раз в две недели за их окнами не пролетал новый Икар. Это было смешно, если бы не было так страшно.  
После трех лет службы в полиции, Итачи-сан с легкостью мог перечислить все неблагополучные районы в городе, но среди них попадались действительно темные места, там даже кража заканчивалась нелепой смертью или, что хуже, чередой смертей, часто необъяснимых и пугающих. Еще в Академии Итачи привык полагаться на свою интуицию не меньше, чем на факты, и это не раз спасало его в критических ситуациях. Он знал, что не всегда можно объяснить то или иное преступление с помощью логики, есть случаи, когда дело зависает в воздухе и остается не разгаданным, превращаясь в висяк. Каждый раз, когда в его руки попадали дела с местом преступления из «зоны К», так он в шутку прозвал злополучные районы, интуиция подсказывала Итачи, неважно, что бы там не было в бумагах, закончится все одним - очередной смертью и переданным в архив делом.  
Год назад они с Асумой составили план города, обозначив черными флажками «зоны К». Их было ни много ни мало - шесть: жилой квартал Такасимадайра, гора Ихаи, автомобильный туннель Сироганэ, Итигая, Сэндагая, и тот самый дом с привидениями, где едва не погиб его брат.  
Губы Итачи изогнулись в легкой усмешке, когда он вспомнил как они с Асумой повесили плакат с картой города, где отмечали канцелярскими кнопками те самые неразгаданные преступления из «зон К». Благодаря своему увлечению они обнаружили много интересных подробностей, надеясь найти систему, которая угадывалась за всеми этими происшествиями. Но однажды в участок не приехали телевизионщики, и довольно милая девушка по имени Тайюя очень заинтересовалась их картой. Девушка была настолько приятна и обходительна, что детективы сами не заметили, как рассказали ей о необычном увлечении. А неделю спустя в вечернем шоу показали сюжет о зловещих местах мегаполиса, где крупным планом с экрана на них смотрела такая знакомая карта. Так и познакомились детективы с командой Орочимару, а немного позже получили первый разнос от начальства. После этого самодеятельностью Итачи не занимался, предпочитая подрабатывать еще и в агентстве «Седжуко Хой». 

Полутемный узкий туннель Сэндагая проходил в месте, где некогда было старинное кладбище храма Сендзюин, хоть он и славился большим количеством аварий на выезде, плохим освещением и асфальтом, но главной его достопримечательностью было без сомнения привидение - Соукохумо-чан.   
Если верить слухам, то Соукохумо-чан выглядела как вполне обыкновенная девушка, худенькая, в своем в белом кимоно, опоясанным бледно-лиловым бантом, и зонтиком с черным журавлем. Все, кто встречал призрака, сходились в одном: обычно та стояла на обочине, сжимая зонтик в руках, пытаясь поймать такси.   
Когда же доверчивый водитель останавливался и распахивал перед ней переднюю дверь, предлагая подвезти, то девушка в белом смущенно улыбалась и, склонив голову в изящном поклоне, таяла в темноте.   
Но были другие истории, их Итачи сейчас и вспоминал. В них Соукохумо-чан все же садилась в машину на заднее сидение. Обычно она молчала, откинувшись на спинку, на вопросы, куда же ее отвезти, не отвечала до тех пор, пока автомобиль не останавливался на светофоре при выезде из туннеля. Вот тут в молчаливую красавицу словно демон вселялся, сама она сидела, не двигаясь, на заднем сидении, но руки ее, они вытягивались,  
ледяные пальцы обхватывали шею, сдавливая со всей силы. На невозмутимом, как маска, лице, отражавшемся в зеркале, человек видел странные черные пятна, так словно кожу разъедало нечто изнутри. Воздуха не хватало, и от этого необъяснимого ужаса и ощущения собственной беспомощности жертва теряла сознание.

Сколько вот таких объяснений получила дорожная полиция от виновников аварий, было не сосчитать. Итачи и Асума долго смеялись, когда читали первый отчет об аварии, к тому же в крови рассказчика количество алкоголя позволяло увидеть не только призрака, который душил его, но и императора Японии. Но когда количество отчетов с похожими рассказами перевалило за два десятка, смеяться детективы перестали. Призрак там или нет, но то, что в тоннеле неладно - было очевидно.  
Детектив отбросил сигарету и сразу же прикурил новую. Машины так и проносились мимо, и Итачи облокотился на багажник тойоты, рассматривая туннель. Ему никогда не нравилось это место, и вовсе не из-за большого количества аварий, по мнению Итачи, туннель был слишком узок, две полосы в одну сторону и столько же в другую, плохое освещение, асфальт с выбоинами и еще вечно влажные стены. Иногда стоя в пробке под землей, детектив рассматривал эти унылые стены, со стекающими каплями по бурой поверхности, и клубок черных проводов, больше похожих на змеиное логово.   
Согласно правилам Дня Пипца, раз он стоял на обочине, то поток автомобилей был незначительным, а поэтому скорость, с которой они проносились мимо стоящего Итачи, была много больше положенной скорости передвижения по узкому туннелю. Сигарета медленно тлела, Итачи перекинул ее из одного уголка рта в другой, задумчиво прищурившись, ища в потоке старенький форд Асумы.

Все началось с того, что вдруг резко похолодало, так, словно он стоял рядом с морозильной камерой, а в воздухе ему почудился легкий запах лаванды, свежескошенной травы и воска.   
Краем глаза детектив заметил некое движение сбоку, у обочины в нескольких метрах от него остановился большой синий джип внедорожник. Он удивился, ведь на обочине кроме него никого не было, да и вера в добрых самаритян выветрилась за годы службы в полиции.  
«Может все и не так плохо», - усмехнулся Итачи и сделал шаг навстречу машине, но тут джип резко рванул с места, так, словно ему сзади крепко наподдали, совершенно не замечая, что позади него несется машина скорой помощи.

Итачи слышал визг тормозов и видел, как водитель скорой пытаясь избежать столкновения с внедорожником, резко уходит на полосу встречного движения, там пока было свободно, и Учиха непроизвольно вздохнул.  
«Пронесло, только аварии мне тут не хватало», - но это были преждевременные выводы. По крайней правой полосе уныло ползла длинная фура с прицепом, вот из-за нее, словно болид, и выскочил на обгон желтый как канарейка нисан скайлан, лучшая из спортивных машин Японии.   
Учиха уже знал, что произойдет, еще до того, как визг тормозов ударил по нервам, и ему оставалось лишь бессильно наблюдать за безуспешной попыткой водителя скорой вернуться назад в свою полосу. Внедорожник упрямо полз по своей полосе, какой идиот был там за рулем, Итачи не знал, но водитель похоже не замечал того, что происходило у него под самым носом. Нисан попытался плотнее прижаться к фуре, и Учихе на мгновение показалось, что они все же смогут разъехаться, но нет...  
Доля секунды - и страшный удар почти лобового столкновения, от которого канареечного отшвырнуло туда, где до этого стоял Итачи, впечатывая в стену, и протащило вперед, буквально размазывая металлический корпус по бетонной стене...   
«Водитель не жилец»,- отстранено отметила полицейская часть сознания Учихи, а между тем машина скорой на крутом вираже вошла точно в прицеп фуры.  
В такие моменты мыслить начинаешь яркими картинками, это если не теряешься в экстремальной ситуации, превращаясь в амёбу. Учиха Итачи может и не был ни специалистом по чрезвычайным ситуациям, ни спасателем, но он был полицейским, а это означало только одно - прохлаждаться на обочине он не имел права. Бросаясь на помощь, Учиха осознавал опасность, в любой момент его могли сбить, но искореженная машина скорой помощи и занимающееся пламя были весомым аргументом. Как он добежал до автомобиля, Итачи не помнил, зато как выбивал со страшной силой заклинившую не вовремя дверь, он не забудет.   
-Сука, - рычал он от ярости и своего бессилия, наваливаясь всем своим весом на злополучную дверь, и тут он услышал слабый крик по ту сторону. Откуда силы взялись в его теле, Итачи не знал, но когда он в очередной раз дернул, то замок щелкнул и дверь распахнулась.   
Детектив опустился на колени, подхватывая молодого парня, мешком упавшего к его ногам, бледное лицо и перебинтованная голова не оставляли сомнений, что именно его-то и везли в больницу. Перехватив его под грудь, Учиха оттащил его как можно дальше от готовой уже взорваться машины скорой помощи. Парень был тяжелым, и тащить его, оглядываясь по сторонам, было тяжело. Пахло кровью, гарью и спиртом, и еще пахло смертью. Итачи просто ощущал этот сладковатый запах всей своей кожей. И пугающая мысль пришла в голову детектива, словно кто-то сказал ему очень громко и четко на ухо, что он тащит мертвеца. Учиха аккуратно опустил спасенного на асфальт и коснулся руками его горла. Парень был теплый, но пульса под своими пальцами детектив не чувствовал.   
Итачи сжал челюсти, желваки проступили на его красивом лице, может еще не все потеряно, он бросил взгляд внутрь салона и едва не застонал, не было времени на размышления, надо действовать и неважно, что...   
По какой причине Учиха посмотрел на крышу машины, он и сам не знал, как не знал того, стоял ли там на самом деле высокий рыжеволосый парень со странными глазами и в черном плаще, по которому сейчас и ползли вверх две сороконожки, медленно исчезая в широких рукавах. Пугающий пришелец наклонил голову, разглядывая Итачи, и лежащего на его коленях парня, а потом истаял в языках пламени, почти полностью охвативших автомобиль.  
Итачи почувствовал что-то горячее на своих губах, и понял, что совершенно забыл о сигарете, чей фильтр все еще торчал у него изо рта. Он выплюнул его с ожесточением и нахмурился, неужели призраки все же существуют и один такой только что устроил небольшое шоу на крыше - вот она разгадка «зон К». Детектив потер занывший правый висок и оглянулся по сторонам, больше ничего необычного не было. Сейчас детектива напрягал тот факт, что любая мистическая чушь устраивала его гораздо больше, чем рациональное объяснение о вывертах сознания, как следствие страшных перегрузок на работе. Вот это действительно пугало.

*

 

Сумерки притаились в углах гостиной клуба «Симидзу», в полутьме угадывались лишь смутные очертания мебели и людей, сидящих настолько неподвижно, словно бы их погрузили в волшебный сон. Тишину нарушало только тиканье больших настенных часов да умиротворенное бормотание телевизора. На его экране мелькали яркие картинки, надоедливая реклама чередовалась с вытянутым как у лошади бледным лицом ведущего очередного развлекательного шоу, рассказывающего о Нижних мирах... 

-В жизни каждого шамана наступает такой момент, когда ему следует отправиться в путешествие, но путешествие не совсем обычное. Ему не нужны для этого билеты на самолет или поезд, как всем остальным людям. В зачет идет только сила, желание и смелость. Когда шаман ступает на путь знания, он заключает сделку, и ценой в этой сделке его жизнь. Любой ритуал, направленный на то, чтобы узреть будущее и найти силу, связан с риском, - губы мужчины расползались в ехидной улыбке, - но есть один древний ритуал. Он опасен, впрочем, как и любой другой. Из всего, что дошло до нас из прошлого, этот самый действенный, - хитрый взгляд черных глаз в камеру, - Для его проведения необходимо иметь двух ящериц. Подготовить их стоит заранее. Той, которая останется с вами, вы зашьете веки, а второй рот, перед тем как ее отпустить. 

Шино провел рукой по дивану, ища пульт от телевизора, сил слушать этот бред больше не было. Он подумал о том, что надо бы включить свет, но шевелиться не хотелось, апатия побеждала.  
В кресле, поджав под себя ноги, застыла Тен-Тен, обычно девушка не могла и минуты сидеть спокойно, но сегодня даже статуи позавидовали бы ее неподвижности. Распущенные волосы волной легли на плечи, а рукой она прикрыла глаза, и только крошечные пятна на белой юбке, говорили о том, что с ресниц ее иногда срывались слезы. Картину всеобщего уныния успешно дополнял и сидящий на низком подоконнике молодой парень с бритой головой и татуировкой за левым виском, больше похожий на монаха, чем на спортсмена. В руках он второй час вертел кубик рубик, тщетно пытаясь сложить головоломку. Обычно, на это у семпая братства «Симидзу» Чирику уходило минуты три, но сегодня был особенный вечер.

А ведь четыре часа назад гостиная общежития куда больше напоминала ставку главного штаба перед штурмом особо непреступной крепости, чем застывший сад камней.   
В воцарившемся хаосе, посреди бутылок, сигаретного дыма и раскрасневшихся лиц, царил Сора, младший брат Чирику. Говорил он громче всех, размахивал руками интенсивней, да пил куда охотнее прочих, при этом ни на минуту не выпуская сигарету изо рта.  
Его было слишком много в гостиной и это раздражало Хьюгу, который не любил курильщиков-горлопанов, предпочитая им людей дисциплинированных и уравновешенных.

\- Капитан, ты ж понимаешь, среди запасных нет ни одного, кто мог бы на равных заменить Кибу. А то, что Инудзука поправится к соревнованиям, это вилами по воде писано, - утверждал парень, сложив руки на груди.

\- Списывать Кибу так сразу не стоит, - протянул Неджи, бросив на семпая укоризненный взгляд , дескать « И как же тебя угораздило иметь такого брата». Чирику внимание на капитана не обратил, молчал себе и молчал, собирая неизменный кубик-рубик. 

\- К фестивалю Гогацусай все равно не успеем, даже все знахари мира над ним поколдуют, - продолжал Сора, для Неджи не было секретом, что парень мечтает войти в основной состав команды. - Надо провести отборочные испытания на место Инудзуки, - закончил он свою мысль и снова затянулся сигаретой. Остальные братья дружно закивали, слова Соры упали на благодатную почву.

\- Сора прав, - голос у Чирику был тихий, удивительно, что его вообще услышали. - Возможно, Киба и восстановится полностью к соревнованиям, но медицинская комиссия его все равно не допустит, пока не пройдет срок реабилитации. Тебе нужна замена, - семпай пользовался безоговорочным уважением, так что сейчас даже горлопаны притихли, слушая его.

Сора улыбнулся и выпятил грудь, намекая, что он та самая замена, но следующие слова брата полностью развеяли его мечты.

-Физическая сила претендентов важна, но не является главным критерием при отборе. Потребуется не столько сильный гребец, сколько тот, кто может и умеет работать в команде, - продолжал говорить семпай. - Фестиваль начнется уже через месяц и время против нас. Каким бы талантливым не был новичок, - он бросил угрюмый взгляд в сторону брата, - все равно к соревнованию не успеете сработаться. И поэтому я вижу только один выход из создавшегося положения, это пригласить того, кто уже был в действующем составе.

Неджи нахмурился, он догадывался, кого имеет в виду семпай, и был не согласен. От этого человека, на чье место и пришел Киба год назад, были одни неприятности. Иногда Хьюга думал, что если бы не он, то временное перемирие между «Кавасаки» и «Симидзу» давно установилось.  
Их разговор резко прервала Тен-Тен, она сильно дернула Хьюгу за рукав свитера, обращая его внимание на выпуск вечерних новостей, где рассказывали о страшной аварии в туннеле Сэндегая. Хьюга моргнул и побледнел, этого не могло быть, но на экране промелькнуло такое знакомое лицо Инудзуки Кибы...

Ожидание изматывало, и с каждой минутой, оставшиеся в гостиной Шино, Тен-Тен и Чирику все больше походили на тени, чем на живых людей из плоти и крови.   
С тех пор, как Неджи и Ли уехали в полицейский участок, минул не один час, но новостей так и не было. Несмотря на высокую должность в полицейском управлении, отцу Хьюги все равно потребуется немало времени, чтобы выяснит, действительно ли парень, промелькнувший на экране телевизора, и есть Инудзука Киба. 

\- Ящерицы очень болтливые существа, много хуже сорок, - совершенно серьезно поделился своим умозаключением ведущий ток-шоу. - Если вы не зашьете ей рот, то она обязательно остановится по дороге и выболтает все ваши секреты первому встречному.

Абураме угрюмо рассматривал ведущего шоу, тот сидел, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, ухоженные темные волосы, белая водолазка, намотанные бусы вокруг шеи.   
«Дон Педрило», - определился с диагнозом Шино, яркие фиолетовые тени и длинные сережки в его ушах были решающим аргументом.

-В моей практике был случай, когда ящерицы вышли из-под контроля, - продолжал тем временем рассказ мужчина, обнажив в улыбке ряд ровных белых зубов. - Они утащили мое сознание на самый нижний слой. Я своими глазами видел Мир Мертвых...  
« Педрило с закидонами, - теперь диагноз был окончательный, - и кто поставил это шоу в прямой эфир». Абураме был возмущен, и когда же его пальцы наткнулись на вожделенный пульт, он с облегчением выключил телевизор. И теперь только мерное тиканье часов на стене разбавляло гнетущую тишину, в ней то как набат и прозвучали мобильные телефоны Шино и Тен-Тен. Девушка судорожно вытащила трубку из кармана, увидев родное лицо на дисплее, слабо улыбнулась. 

\- Нед...

-Тен, - даже на расстоянии она чувствовала, какая боль кроется за этим невыразительным голосом с металлическими нотками. Не видя Неджи, Тен-Тен знала, что Хьюга наверняка прислонился к зеленой стене в кабинете своего отца, его глаза закрыты, и он хочет только одного, побыть одному, чтобы никто не видел слабости гордого капитана Симидзу.

 

-Нед, ты как? - она старалась, чтобы голос ее был ровным, и Неджи не догадался о слезах.  
«Ты мой оловянный солдатик!», - говорил ей всегда Хьюга, ласково обнимая, и Тен-Тен обещала себе всегда быть достойной его слов. 

\- Функционирую, - услышала девушка в трубке. Неджи старался говорить спокойно, не давать эмоциям выхода наружу, хотя самому хотелось забраться на крышу и кричать, кричать, срывая голос.

\- Это Киба был. Киба, - она не могла поверить. Только сейчас Тен-тен поняла, что до сих пор надеялась на то, что Киба жив, что парень на экране просто внебрачный сын его отца, или же клон, да кто угодно, только не взрывной Инудзука.   
Тихий голос Хьюги в трубке, сломанный и потерянный, он сейчас убивал последнюю надежду.   
-Там все погибли, все. Отец говорил с медиками, они уверили его, что Кибу было не спасти. Тен, ты знаешь я вот...   
-Нед, - перебила она его, - Нед, я сейчас приеду.   
Девушка закрыла глаза, Неджи не имел быть права слабым, просто не имел. Он сильный, умный, он справиться. 

\- Не верю, что он погиб, - закончил он. - Не приезжай Тен, не надо. Я скоро вернусь, - приказал Неджи и отключился. Девушка смотрела на мобильник в своих руках, невероятно, но Хьюга бросил трубку. 

-Киба? - начал было семпай, он встал с подоконника и теперь стоял посреди комнаты.

-Мертв, - твердо сказала девушка и с вызовом посмотрела на парня, - Чирику, - рукой вытерла она слезы. - Когда ты говорил о замене, то кого имел в виду?

-Это сейчас неважно,- устало отозвался семпай, но девушка зло топнула ногой.

-Нет, это важно. Кавасаки зашли в своих играх слишком далеко, - глаза ее загорелись как у дикой кошки. - Скажи мне, кого ты хотел позвать?

Чирику поднял глаза вверх, словно искал там ответа, и тихо произнес:

-Феникса, - телефон выпал из ослабевшей руки Тен-Тен, исчезая в ворсе ковра.

*

Утро Саске началось кошмарно, хотя как оно еще могло начаться, учитывая тот факт, что спать он лег поздно, проснулся рано, да и заснуть ему мешал назойливый храп добе.   
Учиха включил воду и с наслаждением окунулся с головой в удовольствие, похоже, душ это единственное место в комнате, где нет ни добе, ни его храпа. Саске фыркнул, подставляя голову под горячие струи воды, воспоминая, как он ворочался в постели и проигрывал в голове красочные сцены, в которых он подвергал Узумаки самым жестоким пыткам.   
Да вот только полусонный мозг бастовал против пыток и возвращал Саске к тому моменту, когда губы добе оказались так близко, что сладкое дыхание Узумаки согрело кожу его собственных губ. Почудилось ему, или же Наруто действительно собрался поцеловать его на кухне? А если не почудилось, то почему же он остановился?   
« Какого черта я об этом думаю?! Это была шутка. Надо ему тебя целовать?! Если ты забыл, Учиха, то он парень, и ты парень. А парни не целуются. И вообще, спать пора!», - категорично приказал себе ночью Саске и спрятал голову под подушку, спасаясь то ли от сопения Наруто, то ли от собственных беспокойных мыслей. Но подушка была слабой защитой против непобедимого храпа добе, и парень готов был уже зарычать, проклиная тот день, когда встретил это ходячее недоразумение. Спустя какое время сон все же подкрался к уставшему брюнету и, наконец, уволок его в страну, где не было ни Узумаки, ни его храпа, да вообще ничего и никого не было, как и любил Учиха Саске.  
Разбудил же его звонок будильника, и Учиха, бросив заспанный взгляд на электронное табло, задал себе вполне резонный вопрос, чем он думал, когда решил встать так рано. Что до Узумаки, тот и не думал просыпаться, продолжая сладко сопеть, завернувшись в одеяло как в кокон, и лишь одинокая пятка свисала с края постели. Заметив прореху в защите противника, губы Саске раздвинулись в мстительной улыбке.

-Спишь. Ну-ну, поспишь ты у меня, - прошипел он. Соскочив с кровати, со всей силы он дернул Узумаки за щиколотку, стаскивая на холодный пол. Отборный мат и грохот был наградой брюнету за его труды. Но гораздо больше ему понравился сидящий на полу добе со встрепанной головой, что сейчас недоуменно осматривался по сторонам. 

-Учиха, мать твою за ногу, - заявил владелец самого громкого храпа в Токио, когда сообразил, кто виновен в том, что он проснулся не в постели. - Какого черта ты вытворяешь? 

-Утро уже, вставать пора, - поучительно изрек Саске. И с чувством выполненного долга великий мститель, довольно потянувшись, гордо прошествовал в душ, совершенно не замечая цепкого взгляда Узумаки. 

\- Теме, ты в Норвегии своей одичал в конец. Сейчас я тебя научу, как надо будить людей, - Наруто встал с пола, потирая мягкое место, неромантично именуемое в народе просто задница, и пошел следом за Учихой, упершись носом в дверь ванной комнаты, которая захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Наруто усмехнулся и дернул за ручку, оказывается, было заперто. Учить было некого.

«Чертов теме. Ничего, сейчас я тебе покажу», - в голове созрел очередной план. 

Только вчера он нашел новый, совершенно замечательный, способ выводить Саске из равновесия. Немного подразнить, на первый взгляд казалось Наруто отличной идеей. Но сейчас Наруто задумался, а не перегнул ли он палку, потому что мысли, посетившие его вчера, вернулись, как только он увидел сладко потягивающего теме в одних боксерах.  
Когда он спустился на кухню, Саске как раз наливал для него воду, и эта крохотная забота не могла оставить Наруто равнодушным. Учиха мог сколько угодно прикидываться бесчувственным бревном, но больше с ним, Наруто, этот фокус не пройдет. Узумаки не спешил выходить на свет, стоял в проеме двери и наблюдал за теме, который с довольным видом ел клубнику, и казался таким домашним. Вот тогда он и решил подшутить над Саске, хоть на секунду содрать с него маску, только он и сам не мог предвидеть, как далеко зайдет его игра.  
«Нет», - ответил сам себе Узумаки.  
Блондин покачал головой и натянул джинсы, он никогда не замечал за собой желания прикоснуться к парню, это казалось каким-то мерзким что ли. Но Учиха не был обычным парнем, даже сейчас Наруто помнил вкус его кожи, когда слизывал с нее клубничный сок, помнил, как он кормил Саске клубникой, подушечками пальцев невесомо поглаживая его губы, и от этого мимолетного воспоминания становилось горячо, очень горячо.  
Губы у теме, какие же они были мягкие, с какой осторожностью они прикасались к кончикам его пальцев, ставшим внезапно таким чувствительными . Наруто не мог понять, почему это было так хорошо, и отчего его с такой силой тянуло стать к Саске еще ближе, попробовать его губы своими, запоминая вкус.  
Наруто замер посреди комнаты в несвойственной ему задумчивости, интересно, проиграл он или выиграл от того, что не поцеловал Учиху. Зачем он дал теме возможность оттолкнуть себя и уйти с кухни, проворчав что-то вроде «Слишком много Узумаки» и свое традиционное «Тошнит». Когда Узумаки вернулся в комнату, обладатель самих нежных губ спал или делал вид, что спит. И вот ведь странное дело, это его равнодушие так задело Наруто, что от растерянности он обиделся и молча лег на свою кровать.

Все же Наруто мог себя поздравить, в отношениях с Саске он значительно продвинулся.   
Учиха улыбается, за водой для него в ночи ходит, ну, бурчит помаленьку, так это его нормальное состояние. Когда же теме прочтет его дневник полностью, их дружба обязательно вернется, хорошо, что он не сделал очередную глупость и не поцеловал надменного болвана. Наруто всунул руки в рукава рубашки и посмотрел на закрытую дверь в ванную комнату.   
Допустим, ему захотелось поцеловать Саске, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Было поздно, ему снился кошмар, да и Саске со своей клубникой полуголый, у него просто случилось временное помешательство. Удовлетворенный таким разумным объяснением он вдел ремень в джинсы и плотно затянул, наслаждаясь привычным чувством уверенности в себе, правда его широкая улыбка мгновенно увяла, при первом же взгляде на вышедшего из ванной Учиху. В голове стало на удивление пусто. Наруто судорожно сглотнул.

Его временное помешательство был, пожалуй, самым красивым человеком, которого он когда-либо видел. Саске напоминал ему племенную борзую, специально выращенную для кровавой охоты на кабана или медведя. Может он и не был особенно мускулистым, но сила угадывалась в натренированном теле. Светлая, словно бы снежная кожа, влажные волосы, прилипшие к вискам прядки, и легкая, немного ехидная насмешка, притаившаяся в глубине на первый взгляд совершенно невозмутимых глаз, надежно скрытых по-девичьи длинными и густыми ресницами. Наруто еще вчера подумал, что ни у одной из его пассий не было таких ресниц, как у Саске. Зачем врать самому себе, ни одна девчонка не могла соперничать с теме, особенно, если тот ведет себя как нормальный человек. «И стоит тут полуголый в одних трусах», - ехидно добавил внутренний голос. 

Узумаки усмехнулся, пусть Учиха и красавец всех времен и народов, но это не означает, что он имеет право вытаскивать его из постели самым гнусным образом. И вот, когда Саске с видом главного зазнайки прошествовал мимо Наруто, совершенно не обращая на того внимания, возможность оказалась слишком хороша, чтобы ее упускать - такому сам Бог велел подставить подножку, что Узумаки немедленно и проделал. Он всегда соглашался с высшими силами.  
Что до Саске, то он не сразу сообразил, что запнулся на нечто, напоминающем загорелую ногу, и теперь отрешенно наблюдал, как ковер стремительно приближался к нему. Секунда, и он позорно растянулся на полу.   
\- Как тебе внизу, теме? - насмешливо протянул блондин, наслаждаясь своей маленькой местью. Саске замер в позиции грязно ругающегося самурая.   
-Сейчас узнаешь, - перешел с литературного на обыкновенный Учиха.   
Мгновенно перевернувшись, он профессиональным ударом сбил ногу Узумаки в колене, уцепился за пояс джинсов и резко потянул на себя. Действовал теме так быстро, и Наруто не понял, отчего вдруг оказался лежащим на полу под Саске, который подмял его под себя, с видом победителя оседлав его бедра. Этого Учихе показалось недостаточным, так что он еще и перехватил руки Узумаки, завел ему за голову, не давая вырваться. Тело блондина непроизвольно выгнулось брюнету навстречу, а рубашка полностью распахнулась, обнажая загорелую грудь. Саске сглотнул, чего он не ожидал, так это резко накатившего возбуждения.   
Возбуждения от того, что Узумаки лежит под ним и пытается освободиться. От резких движений под ним Саске как то разом стало так хорошо и жарко, что он почти неосознанно еще сильнее вжался в Узумаки, припечатывая того к полу.  
Удерживать Наруто в таком положении было хлопотно, тот был сильнее его физически.   
Чертов ублюдок так дергался, что Саске не оставалось ничего другого, как полностью улечься на него...для того чтобы удержать Узумаки, разумеется.  
\- Вот теперь мне нравится, - усмехаясь ему в лицо, заявил Учиха, и ощутил, что Наруто, похоже, тоже нравится.   
Узумаки, и правда, нравилось, да только он совершенно не знал, что делать с взбунтовавшимся телом.  
« Я сошел с ума», - обреченно признал Наруто. Тем временем его тело полностью игнорировало приказы мозга и нагло заявляло, что не против лежать под Саске, но будет гораздо лучше, если они все же поменяются местами.  
Ксо, только бы теме не понял, что я...что у меня»,- истово молился Узумаки, тщетно стараясь сбросить с себя Учиху, но подло преданный собственным телом, делал только хуже. Чем сильнее он пытался вырваться, тем очевидней становилось его возбуждение, плоть все сильнее наливалась желанием и теперь настойчиво упиралась в пах Саске. Тепло обнаженного тела, приятная твердость учиховский груди, сила рук теме, удерживающих его, все это возбуждало сверх меры.  
Наруто закусил нижнюю губу, не каждый день у тебя встает на друга детства. Пытка продолжалась, безумно хотелось схватить Саске, подмять под себя. Жадно целовать его губы, сминая сопротивление, дотронуться до белой кожи, провести рукой от шеи туда ниже, коснуться его там. Ощущать вкус его кожи на языке, дышать этим запахом, лотоса и сандала, вбирать так глубоко, как возможно. Пробовать еще и еще, не останавливаться до тех пор, пока Саске не забьется в судорогах, слушать стоны, срывающиеся с его губ, и, наконец, войти в него до предела, наслаждаясь его теплом. Как хотелось...  
Учиха замер и вопросительно смотрел в потемневшие голубые глаза Наруто, что сейчас были немного затуманены. Он отчетливо ощущал восставшую плоть Узумаки под своими бедрами, странное дело, его это совсем не раздражало. Возбужденный член добе касался его собственного, и Саске чувствовал, как желание Наруто заражает и его самого. А вот это стало для Учихи большим сюрпризом, и единственное логическое объяснение пришедшее ему в голову, было немедленно озвучено:  
-Утренний стояк?- черные глаза вопросительно вглядывались в смущенные голубые.

« Просто скажи да, чего тут еще. Сделаешь вид, что ничего не происходит», - пронеслось в голове Наруто. Это был бы отличный выход, но с самим с собой Узумаки всегда был честен, с утренним стояком его возбуждение имело мало общего. 

\- Саск...- но тут дверь в комнату распахнулась, и они услышали насмешливый голос.  
-О, наши девочки встали, - в проеме двери застыл Ямато-семпай, с интересом разглядывая страстную позу, в которой застал послушников, - очень хорошо.   
Учиха молниеносно скатился с Наруто и так стремительно метнулся к своим штанам, что это наводило на мысли о скрытых талантах. Что до Саске, тот проклинал свои боксеры, которые совершенно не скрывали его возбуждение. Становиться посмешищем у него желание не было, поэтому он быстро натянул клетчатые брюки.  
Если Тензо и заметил что-то странное в поведении Саске, то виду не подал, стоял себе невозмутимо в проеме двери, да держал в руках большой пакет.  
\- Хватит валяться, - приказал он Наруто, который и не думал подниматься с пола, все еще пребывая другом мире, - для вас есть работа.  
*

Архитектор, который спроектировал учебный корпус Комаба, обладал скорей всего особенным чувством юмора, либо был типичным двоечником, а иначе как объяснить тот факт, что крыльцо перед входом в университет было открыто для всех существующих в природе направлений ветра.   
Не имело ни малейшего значения дул ветер с севера, запада, юга, или востока, на крыльце в любое время можно было высушить волосы природным феном, правда уж очень оригинальная получилась бы укладка...  
Саске поежился и судорожно сжал челюсти, пытаясь хотя бы секунду, унять веселый перестук собственных зубов. А ведь совсем недавно ему казалось, что он почти привык к холодным норвежским ветрам. Правда, уже спустя пять минут, после того, как они установили на треножник яркий стенд с пафосной надписью - «Кавасаки Фронтале» - твой выбор!» - оценка самочувствия Учихи с неприятной, но вполне терпимой отметки «замерз» стремительно упала до совершенно неприемлемой «вконец околел». 

-А тебе идет хвостик, - прошелестел над ухом голос Узумаки, который и не думал останавливаться, продолжая комментировать его наряд. Саске видел, как добе расплывается в наглой улыбке, наблюдая за его длинным розовым ухом, которое не желало стоять и, раз за разом падало вниз, болтаясь как ухо у спаниеля. 

-Заткнись и выполняй свою работу, усоротанкачи. Мне дорога моя одежда, как память о деньгах на нее потраченных, - Саске отвернулся от нахально ухмыляющегося блондина и протянул листовку трем девушкам, которые с интересом разглядывали двух парней в костюмах плейбойских зайчиков.

\- В конце недели вечеринка. Приходите, не пожалеете, - Саске старался, чтобы его голос звучал дружелюбно, но черные глаза Учихи предупреждали, пусть только кто-нибудь из вас, трех идиоток, попробует сказать мне хоть слово о том, как я мило выгляжу, жалеть будете до конца своей жизни.

Впрочем, девушек можно было понять, не каждое утро на входе в университет вас встречают с флаерами двое симпатичных парней в облегающих черных боди и кружевных колготках, да еще и с пушистыми зайчими ушками и маленькими хвостиками. В девяносто девяти случаях из ста, парни в женских тряпках выглядят мягко говоря нелепо, но здесь был тот самый - сотый случай, и хмурый брюнет с одним печально упавшим на лицо зайчьим ушком настолько сексуально смотрелся в своем наряде, что удержаться от улыбки не было никаких сил.  
Когда Тензо вошел в комнату, Саске и Наруто и представить себе не могли, что им поручат. Посовещавшись, Ямато и Омои, решили, что инцидент с Кибой может плохо сказаться на репутации клуба, поэтому не придумали ничего лучше, чем устроить грандиозную вечеринку, поздравляя всех студентов с началом нового учебного года. Да и реклама клубу не помешала.  
Задание парней заключалась в том, чтобы раздать как можно больше приглашений, но был тут один нюанс...одежда, в которой они должны были это сделать, оказалась не совсем обычной.   
Сексапильные черные боди и кружевные колготки больше подошли бы девушкам из группы поддержки, чем этим двоим.   
По мнению Учихи Саске - раздеться в костюмы от плейбоя и торчать у всех на виду - было очень, очень плохой идеей, на которую сам Учиха был категорически не согласен. К тому же Саске был совершенно уверен, что добе поддержит его возмущение, и они смогут отказаться от нелепого задания, но и в такой мелочи непредсказуемый Узумаки не оправдал его надежд. Возмущаться Наруто и не подумал. Наоборот.  
Добе, гнусно хихикая, влез в черный комбинезон, и долго смеялся над Саске, который никак не мог натянуть колготки, блондин порывался помочь ему с одеждой, но Саске справедливо решил, что хватит на сегодня Узумаки.  
Чтобы удержать горящего подозрительным энтузиазмом Наруто от активных действий, он поинтересовался: какого черта ублюдок его не поддержал. На что этот ненормальный спокойно заявил, только гей боится одевать женские тряпки, чтобы не казаться бабой. Так как он не гей, то постоять полчаса в костюме зайчика-плейбоя до начала занятий вполне может.   
\- Не парься, Учиха, вот увидишь девчонкам понравиться, - успокоил его этот жизнерадостный идиот, которого захотелось придушить, когда он шлепнул наконец одевшегося Саске по заднице.  
Брюнет фыркнул, как будто он всю жизнь мечтал понравиться девчонкам, и тут, наконец, его мечта исполнится.

Брюнет фыркнул, как будто он всю жизнь мечтал понравиться девчонкам, и тут, наконец, его мечта исполнится. Слушая доводы Наруто, Учиха окончательно решил, что добе страдает тяжелой формой умственного помешательства, раз спокойно относится к тому, что будет похож как огородное пугало. «Да он всегда на него похож, так что ему не привыкать», - Пробурчало его «внутреннее я, пугающе походя на голос Итачи.

Выглядели они, по мнению Саске, чрезвычайно глупо, впрочем, Учиха не знал ни одного парня, который мог носить розовые уши и ажурные колготки без немедленного желания повесится на ближайшем дереве. Надо сказать, задумка Ямато действительно работала, флаеров осталось всего ничего, так что Саске зря ворчал на Наруто. Тот успевал не только раздавать флаеры, но и фотографироваться с многочисленными девушками, которые не стеснялись, обнимали Узумаки и дергали его за заячьи уши. 

-Сасу-чан, не злись, иначе я не приглашу тебя на свидание, - услышал он смешок Наруто, который стоял за его спиной.  
-А меня пригласишь? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась одна из девушек, читая флаер, который ей вручил Саске.  
\- Разумеется, сестренка, приходи к нам на вечеринку, будет весело, - улыбнулся Наруто и отвесил шутовской поклон. 

«Клоун недоделанный», - снова прокомментировал внутренний голос Учихи, пока Узумаки писал номер телефона на флаере одной из девчонок. 

Саске в очередной раз поправил сползающее на глаза мерзкое розовое ухо, когда заметил поднимающегося по лестнице Шикамару. Тот, как всегда курил и закатывал глаза, внимательно слушая свою спутницу - статную блондинку в узких брючках и сиреневой тунике. Но не она сейчас привлекла внимание Учихи, а трое маленьких и круглых как бочонки сунэ-косури, что подпрыгагивали и крутили сальте -мортале у ног девушки.  
Саске разглядывал пушистые комочки, больше похожие на ожившие шарики из меха, чем на духов. Обычно они занимались тем, что подстерегали людей в дождь на улице и бросались под ноги, заставляя нелепо падать. В первый раз Саске видел не одного, а сразу трех сунэ-косуре, безвредные и глупые существа весело поблескивая по сторонам глазами-бусинками в поисках очередной жертвы, которая и не заметила явиться.

Так что Саске стал невольным свидетелем невидимой для остальных охоты шаловливых духов.   
Один из сунэ-косури неожиданно замер, черные волоски его шерстки забавно встопорщились, он явно поджидал поднимающего следом за парой высокого парня с длинными пшеничными волосами и пластиковым стаканом кофе из Макдональдса.  
Когда ничего не подозревающий студент поднял ногу, чтобы встать на следующую ступеньку, то дух бросился ему под ноги.

Запнувшись о невидимого пушистика парень упал, нелепо взмахнув руками, отчего стакан с кофе выскользнул из его рук и горячий напиток облил и зазевашегося сунэ-косуре. Зашипев как кошка, тот попрыгивая, пушистым мячиком, вернулся к ногам девушки.  
От шума за спиной блондинка обернулась и остановилась на лестнице, вглядываясь в лицо парня. Жертва сунэ-косуре тем временем поднялась, поправила рюкзак за спиной и теперь искала свой одноразовый стакан с кофе.  
Саске не мог понять, отчего спутница Шикамару так напряглась, разглядывая блондина. Парень как парень, высокий, в широких черных штанах с множеством карманов, толстовке с капюшоном и повязкой на голове, удерживающей пышную гриву светлых волос. Но когда он поднял голову, то на Саске уставились голубые глаза-колючки. Парень смотрел на него с такой ненавистью, с какой обычно смотрят добрые люди на негодяя, который приходит и лишает всего того, чего собственно и лишают негодяи хороших людей.

-Тсукури Дейдара, - прозвучало имя. Девушка нахмурилась, и Саске видел, как ее руки сжались в кулаки. Духи у ног девушки перестали прыгать друг через друга и теперь глазами-бусинками сверкали в сторону парня. - Ты же отчислен?!!! Кто пустил тебя в кампус?  
Парень пожал плечами и холодно улыбнулся.   
\- Кого я вижу? Какие люди меня встречают?! Темари-чан, ты проста как мычание, и совсем не изменилась. Стоп, - и он демонстративно уставился на грудь девушки, поцокал языком, и, усмехаясь, заметил: - новые имплантаты?! Тем, детка, думаешь, поможет? Твой хлыщ, я уверен, ценит в тебе не буфера, а твое...  
Он не успел договорить, потому как Наруто, что стоял за спиной у Саске, вдруг отошел от плаката и спустился на несколько ступенек вниз. Добе протянул парню яркий флаер и с нажимом произнес:  
\- Возьми листовку и топай. Тсукури Дейдара, я запомню твое имя, - Саске вздохнул, ну вот опять, добе лезет туда, куда его не просят.  
Дейдара взял флаер, светлые брови изогнулись и он разорвал его пополам, а потом еще и еще, пока от листовки ничего не осталось. А затем парень швырнул обрывки в лицо оторопевшего Наруто.  
\- Передай своему семпаю, сосунок, что Феникс вернулся и теперь вам всем наступит большая такая жопа! - с чувством пригрозил Дейдара и, толкнув плечом Узумаки, стал подниматься вверх по лестнице.  
Саске тяжело вздохнул, кажется, он выбрал самый беспокойный Университет в Токио.


	10. Chapter 10

Наруто потянулся, разминая затекшие от долгого ожидания мышцы. Конечно, он мог найти себе более интересное занятие, чем сидеть на пыльном подоконнике в пустынном коридоре. Единственное развлечение, которое ему оставалось, - смотреть, как во дворе кампуса подметает лестницу уборщик в ярко-красной бейсболке. Парень улыбнулся воспоминаниям, а ведь еще утром он стоял с Учихой на этом самом крыльце. Саске ворчал и зло сверкал черными глазищами, стараясь выглядеть сурово, но получалось так себе. А Узумаки сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не ущипнуть насупленного друга с розовыми ушками за что-нибудь эдакое. Наруто покачал головой, все же Сакура была права, Учиха вернулся другим, и этот чужой Саске вызывал в нем странные эмоции, не говоря уже о совсем неуместном возбуждении.   
Наруто был один в коридоре, студенты большей частью пребывали там, где им и положено, заточенные в клетку аудиторий, а вот меньшая часть прогуливала, скрываясь от всевидящего око заместителя ректора под дубами в университетском парке. Только истинный прогульщик знает: если хочешь остаться незамеченным, прячься исключительно на виду.   
Наруто же не прогуливал, его последнюю лекцию отменили и Узумаки не мог решить, чем заняться. С одной стороны сидеть в столовой с Шикамару и Ино, обсуждать новых знакомых, болтать обо всем и ни о чем, пить сок или чай, дразнить Яманако. То есть делать все то, что он делал последние два года. А с другой прозябать в одиночестве напротив кабинета анатомии, где сейчас, судя по расписанию, и восседал Учиха на своей вредной заднице. Наруто сам не понял, почему выбрал второй вариант, к Саске тянуло со страшной силой, и он не мог противиться этому желанию просто быть рядом, говорить, смотреть на него...  
Узумаки уперся горячим лбом об оконное стекло, уборщик во дворе уже закончил подметать лестницу и теперь сидел на последней ступеньке, кажется, курил. Наруто горько усмехнулся, вот оно воплоти - круговорот мусора в природе.   
Звонок прозвучал как похоронный набат, вскоре шум и суета пришли в узкий коридор, двери в классы открывались, выпуская на свободу студентов. Блондин улыбнулся, разглядывая выходящих из аудитории людей, скользя равнодушным взглядом по незнакомым лицам, ища только его. Но тщетно, Учихи в толпе не было. Обнаружить Саске в его фиолетовой рубашке с нашивками и красных джинсах было легче легкого, такого увидишь, весь остаток дня вспоминать будешь. Наруто еще долго потешался над ним в туалете, пока они переодевались, предлагая расчленить дизайнера одежды, но Учиха пребывал в небесных высях, игнорируя столь здравую мысль.  
Легкая улыбка скользнула по губам блондина от воспоминаний, и тут же угасла. Саске не было, как и Сакуры, да и вообще ребята, выходящие из класса, были старше их на год или два.   
«Странно», - Узумаки почувствовал легкое волнение, надеясь, что сейчас из класса появиться Учиха. Но этого все не происходило, и недолго думая Наруто ухватил высокого парня в черной водолазке за локоть.  
\- Привет, слушай, что за пара была?- спросил он, заглядывая в класс. Там больше никого не осталось, кроме толстого как хомяк преподавателя.  
-Актерское мастерство, - невозмутимо ответил парень, выразительно поглядывая на руку Наруто, которая крепко держала его, не давая уйти.  
\- А 15 группа где? - вполне закономерно удивился Наруто, все еще осматривая класс, может, решил, что теме спрятался от него под партой.

\- А я почем знаю, - в тон ему ответил парень, с любопытством разглядывая Наруто, - Ищешь кого-то?  
Блондин, наконец, обратил на него внимание и убрал руку, виновато улыбнувшись.  
-Да, друга, - Узумаки теперь полностью сосредоточился на добыче сведений, - случайно не знаешь, где медики с первого курса. У них тут анатомия по расписанию была!  
Парень вдруг улыбнулся, и эта улыбка полностью преобразила его невозмутимое лицо. Чем-то он напоминал Учиху, та же светлая кожа северянина и темные глаза, только вот черные волосы не топорщились на затылке, а лежали ровными прядками, подчеркивая женственные черты лица.  
-Случайно знаю, - многозначительно произнес парень, продолжая разглядывать Наруто с видом ученого, который всю жизнь искал редкий вид бабочки и вот, наконец, нашел.  
-Ну и, - поторопил Узумаки парня.  
\- Кабуто-сенсей уехал куда-то, и анатомии сегодня нет, - поделился сакральным знанием студент. - У Гамабунты в кабинете кондиционер сломался, вот мы здесь и занимались.  
-Гамабунта, - Наруто усмехнулся, - ну и имечко.  
-Да ладно. Тебя-то как зовут?  
-Узумаки Наруто, - ответил блондин, еще не догадываясь о том, с кем разговаривает.  
\- Водоворот, - полные губы причмокнули, словно пробовали имя на вкус, - а тебе подходит.  
-Ты сейчас о чем? - не понял шутки Узумаки.  
-О твоем имени, - охотно пояснил брюнет, - Узумаки означает водоворот, как и Наруто. Имя человека полностью отражает его характер. Ты, я вижу, не понял, хорошо, тогда объясню на примере. Смотри, - и он показал пальцем на преподавателя, который сейчас писал на доске, - Гамабунта-сенсей толстый, мерзкий и весь в бородавках. Знаешь, что означает его имя?   
Блондин недоуменно смотрел на собеседника и медленно впадал шок.  
-Не-а, - только и смог он ответить.  
-Жабий бог, - довольно сказал парень, как будто это что-то объясняло.  
-Я чего-то не пойму, причем тут имена, - произнес Узумаки, делая шаг назад. Он уже жалел, что из всех студентов остановил именно этого.  
-Чего тут непонятного?! Препод наш мерзкий старый пердун, да еще и с бородавками. И зовут его Гамабунта. Имя полностью отражает его внутреннюю и внешнюю суть, - объяснил брюнет.  
-Ты чокнутый, да?- пришел Наруто к вполне здравому решению.  
\- Я актер,- и парень улыбнулся, словно это объясняло его поведение.  
-Хорошо, - согласился Наруто и оглянулся в поисках путей быстрого отхода. Вот тут он и увидел, как к ним направляется невысокий красноволосый парень. Долгая дружба с Саске закалила Узумаки, так что ни бордовые кожаные брюки, ни многочисленные цепи на бедрах не поколебали его психику, как и татуировка на лбу. Этого фрика блондин уже встречал, именно с ним Учиха обедал в столовой.

-Сай, мы опаздываем. Нам еще в медкабинет надо за справками, - раздраженно проговорил он, не доходя до них пару метров. - Идем, давай. 

-Гаара, тут Наруто ищет друга из 15 группы. У тебя там приятель, не знаешь, что у них вместо анатомии? - Сай, оказывается, так звали этого сумасшедшего, решил быть полезным.  
\- Саске сказал, что это последняя пара, наверно все домой пошли. Наруто, или как тебя там, поищи своего друга в столовке или еще где. Тут его точно нет. Сай!- раздраженно бросил Гаара.  
-Подожди. А сам Саске ты знаешь где? - Наруто совершенно не обратил внимания на его нетерпение.   
-А зачем тебе Саске?- с холодком поинтересовался Гаара, зеленые глаза сканировали Узумаки на наличие подлых мыслей в отношении Учихи.   
-Он тот друг, которого я ищу, - вздохнул Наруто.  
-Тогда поищи в парке, он хотел пойти туда,- посоветовал Гаара, видимо результаты осмотра его вполне удовлетворили.  
Узумаки кивнул и постарался побыстрее убраться от странной парочки. Актеры, не актеры, но мозги у них точно набекрень. С этими мыслями Узумаки устремился к выходу из здания, размышляя, если бы он был Саске, где бы именно он расположился в парке.

***

Как только Неджи вошел в похоронное бюро «Какуреро», его встретил священник в золотой хламиде и, низко поклонившись, попросил следовать за ним в специальный зал, где его ожидала семья Инудзуки Кибы. У Хьюги была тяжелая ночь, первую ее половину он провел в полицейском участке у отца в кабинете, вторую в морге уже с Ханой и Цуме, тетей и матерью Кибы. Он не был ни дома, ни в общежитии «Симидзу» с тех самых пор как уехал к отцу, помогая, чем только мог, чтобы ускорить передачу тела в руки родственников. За эти сутки Неджи поспал только три часа в кабинете отца, ожидая медицинское заключение о причине смерти Кибы, без которого невозможно было перевезти тело в похоронное бюро. Погребение должно было состояться уже завтра, потому как через день наступали томобики, время, когда запрещено хоронить усопших. 

Неджи закрыл глаза, впервые в своей жизни он столкнулся со смертью. У него не было ни бабушки, ни дедушки, они скончались задолго до рождения Хьюги. Все положенные ритуалы семья Инудзуки начали справлять, как только Неджи - вестник смерти - позвонил Хане со страшной новостью. Тетка Инудзуки действовала быстро, после опознания, женщина договорилась с похоронным бюро, где и прошли временные поминки, карицуя. Как только медицинское заключение оказалось на столе начальника Хьюги, Неджи вместе с катафалком отправился на улицу Касуге, где в большой похоронной конторе осуществлялась подготовка к сосики, самим похоронам. Тело Кибы перевозили в закрытом черном гробу, и всю дорогу до бюро Хьюга сидел и безучастно смотрел в стену, все еще не веря, что в деревянной клетушке лежит его лучший друг.  
Полчаса растянулось в тысячелетие. Неджи вспоминал, как познакомился с неугомонным Кибой, как его крыса Акамару не раз ночью пробиралась в постель к нему и Тен-Тен, кусая Хьюгу за уши, как ругался с Инудзукой из-за его сексуально озабоченного питомца. Перед глазами была их первая победа на соревнованиях, потасовки и драки с «Кавасаки», где Инудзука не раз прикрывал его спину, защищая его и Тен-Тен. И вот теперь его нет. Не будет смеха и Акамару, приходящего по ночам, долгих карточных игр за столом в гостиной. Ничего не будет. Кончилось.  
Неджи сжал кулаки, неужели все?  
Вот последний поворот и серое здание, в котором он проводит Кибу в последний путь. Парень вышел из катафалка и помог грузчикам вытащить тяжелый черный гроб.   
А спустя четверть часа сидел, наподобие куклы в театре, в полутемной зале для похорон. Хана попросила его остаться на церемонию, и он согласился, теперь еле сдерживал себя, не понимая как можно быть настолько спокойными и заниматься глупостями. Ему хотелось встать с пола и схватить мать Кибы, долго трясти ее за плечи, чтобы, наконец, эта женщина пришла в себя.  
Но вместо этого он сильнее сжал зубы и заставил себя смотреть. Живой Киба не простил, если бы он бросил его сейчас, Инудзука никогда бы так не поступил. Поэтому Неджи оставалось только и делать, что наблюдать за манипуляциями Ханы, главной скорбящей и распорядительницы похоронных ритуалов. Пока она еще держала себя в руках.  
Если бы с ним сейчас была Тен-Тен, она объяснила бы Хьюге, что только неукоснительное исполнение всех предписаний удерживает сломанную мать Инудзуки от помешательства. Единственное, что безучастная Цуме могла теперь сделать - это достойно проводить сына в последний путь, отдав ему все почести, которые положены.  
Обнаженный Киба сейчас лежал на смертном одре и его тело омывали сини-мидзу - водой смерти, теплой смешанной со спиртом - Хана и двое священников буддийского храма. Тонкие деревянные палочки с ватой дрожали в руках Ханы, когда она опускала их в чан с водой, а потом смачивала белые губы покойного. Сильно пахло ладаном из курильницы, что стояла на постаменте. В неярком свете священники, словно пришельцы из мира мертвых, профессионально обтирали одеревеневшее тело Кибы белой марлей, смывая с него запах морга и смерти. Сколько длилось омовение, Неджи не знал, да и не хотел знать. Когда же тело полностью очистили, то облачили в положенное белое кимоно, кёкатабира, осторожно прикрывая кисти рук, сложенные замком на груди, а на ноги надели белоснежные гетры и соломенные тапочки.   
Неджи почувствовал, как мокрая дрянь стекает по его щеке, невыносимо больно было смотреть на отточенные профессиональные движения священников и дрожащие пальцы любящей Ханы. Тетка же, не стыдясь своих слез, вложила в руку племянника черные четки из сандала, и, ласково приподняв голову, повесила на шею погребальный мешок с шестью монетами.   
Затем священники ненавязчиво оттеснили плачущую женщину от тела, один из них повязал на голову покойника белую треугольную повязку, второй же открыл рот Инудзуки, стараясь, чтоб родственники не видели, что он делает. Но Хьюга знал, сейчас рот Кибы будут набивать ватой до тех пор, пока не придадут лицу покойного выражение, свойственное ему при жизни.   
«Словно они знают, каким был Инудзука», - разозлился парень. И сердце его сжалось от боли, когда священник отошел, чтобы полюбоваться на свою работу. По мнению Неджи, хреново у него получилось, на лице Кибы не было и тени его прежнего, пустая маска, застывшая смерть и холод. Хана, глотая слезы, накрыла племянника лоскутным одеялом, секунда и белая салфетка скрыла лицо покойника. Кибы больше не было, только тело, накрытое погребальными покровами.  
Мацуго - но- мидзу, подготовка к отпеванию покойного, завершилась, а дальше, дальше все сливалось в одно. Тихо скрипнула дверца, и в поминальный зал вошел еще один священник, он встал у накрытого тела Кибы, зажег простую палочку ладана, и зал наполнило тихое бормотание. Сутры он читал их одну за другой, Неджи сбился со счета, единственный плюс этих молитв, что в голове стало пусто, непонятные слова вводили в некое подобие транса. Пока главный священник молился, двое других поставили на алтарь пиалы с рисом и воткнули в них вертикально палочки для еды, а на белой бумаге аккуратно выложили булочки. После этого скользя, как тени, к одру, где лежал Киба, поднесли гроб, застеленный внутри белой тканью, и также неторопливо переложили покойника в погребальный ковчег, расправив на лице и теле покрывала. Это было сигналом к окончанию хицуги, к священнику поднесли деревянную дощечку, на которой он написал кайме - посмертное имя. И теперь Киба окончательно перестал быть Инудзукой Кибой и стал сыном Будды, готовым для долгого странствия между миром мертвых и миром живых.   
Хана села рядом с Неджи и коснулась рукой его пальцев, неподвижно лежащих на коленях.  
-Сейчас начнется Цуя, побудь с нами еще немного, - услышал Неджи ее тихий голос. Он кивнул, наблюдая, как священники приносят в зал еще свечи и ладан. Ему предстояло всенощное бдение у тела друга, в животе урчало, а голова плыла от голода и благовоний, но Хьюга знал, он не уйдет. Это его долг, быть с Кибой до последнего.

***

Тогда было солнечно, они сидели на стадионе, наблюдая, как внизу у поручней Дейдара заплетал волосы своей новой подружки в две косички, весело улыбаясь и шутя. Девушка, напрасно сопротивлялась такому вольному обращению с ее обликом, сильные руки Тсукури не давали ей разрушить с такой тщательностью создаваемую прическу. Белый сарафан трепетал на ветру, открывая стройные ноги с браслетом на лодыжке. Лучи осеннего солнца ласкали кожу обнаженных плеч, иногда с ним соперничали пальцы Феникса, нежно поправляя сползающую бретельку.   
Киба сидел на скамейке уровнем ниже, закинув ноги в новых кроссовках в опасной близости от светлой юбки Тен-Тен, понимающе улыбаясь, когда подруга капитана бросала красноречивые взгляды на его грязные подошвы.   
\- Я хочу в основной состав, - нагло заявил Инудзука, сверля капитана тяжелым взглядом.

-Знаю, - спокойно ответил Неджи.  
Парень нравился Хьюге, и он бы с удовольствием взял его в команду, но в основный состав назначал Гай. А тренеру нравился Дейдара, вряд ли он стал бы заменять любимого спортсмена на новичка, каким бы талантливым он ни был.  
Сейчас Неджи лежал на деревянной скамье, и его голова покоилась на коленях Тен-Тен. Девушка перебила длинные пряди Хьюги, касаясь его затылка так нежно, что Хьюга сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы довольно не замурлыкать.  
Было тепло и спокойно, парень чувствовал себя довольным сытым котом, Гай опаздывал и можно хоть немного расслабиться перед тренировкой. Тренер был помешан на физических упражнениях, как только он появится дюжину другую отжиманий, пробежек и подтягиваний не избежать. А пока, пока можно просто лежать на коленях его оловянного солдатика, наслаждаться прикосновениями Тен-Тен, смотреть на солнце и радоваться жизни. Изредка смеяться, наблюдая, как Дейдара соблазняет подругу, пользуясь своей славой дон-жуана. 

Надо сказать, на это раз Неджи одобрил выбор сокомандника, его девушка выгодно отличалась от тех наглых девиц, которые обычно не давали Фениксу прохода. Высокая и статная, спокойная, как поверхность северного моря, Хьюге она напомнила Афину Палладу, вот только совы на плече не хватало. Говорят, у богини-девственницы были серо-голубые глаза, чистые и глубокие, вряд ли у бессмертной красотки имелся пирсинг и волосы цвета индиго, небрежно собранные заколкой в виде розы, но ее земному воплощению все это, несомненно, шло. А еще подруга Дейдары могла собрать оригами из всего, что хоть как-то напоминало бумагу. Неджи помнил тот день, когда Кабуто-сан послал его через весь город за реактивами в кампус Хонго, там он и увидел, как они с Фениксом сидели у пруда Сасиро, самого красивого места в кампусе. Девушка складывала из бумаги корабли, и они со смехом спускали их на воду. Никогда Неджи не видел Дейдару таким спокойным и счастливым, обычно Феникса интересовали три вещи: как победить в соревнованиях, затащить в свою постель очередную смазливую мордашку, и, наконец, устраивать склоки с «Кавасаки», задирая Канкуро каждый раз, сетуя о том, что его сестра совершенно не умеет трахаться.   
Конечно, Хьюга удивился, делать Фениксу в другом кампусе было нечего. Разгадка оказалась проста, брат Конан, так звали подругу Тсукури, учился в Хонго и позвал неразлучную парочку на «зеленую демонстрацию». 

-Я знаю, что ты знаешь, - насмешливо протянул Киба. - Плохо другое. Ты не замечаешь того, что творится у тебя под носом.  
Неджи повернулся и теперь смотрел на Кибу, который достал из кармана Акамару и задумчиво поглаживал его по спине, крыса распласталась на груди парня и довольно хрюкала.  
-О чем ты сейчас? - А вот это было интересно, что мог узнать Инудзука, чего не знает Неджи.   
-Дей голову потерял от своей девчонки и это плохо сказывается на общих показателях, - Кибу мотнул головой вниз. Волосы Конан все же были заплетены в две косички, а губы Дейдары уткнулись ей в затылок. Блондин растворился весь в своем мире, где не было никого кроме них двоих.  
-Я так не думаю, - вмешалась Тен-Тен, - Феникс сильный спортсмен и если его заносит частенько, это еще не значит, что ты сможешь заменить его.   
Киба пожал плечами, полностью игнорируя девушку, и теперь смотрел только на Хьюгу.  
-Нед, если я докажу, что Тсукури не подходит, ты будешь на моей стороне?- глаза Инудзуки горели яростным огнем.   
Хьюга вздохнул, с Кибой в команде ему было бы проще, тот никогда не оспаривал его право на лидерство, как это делал Дейдара.  
-Если ты докажешь, что Феникс спекся, я буду на твоей стороне, - осторожно пообещал Неджи, даже не догадываясь о том, что задумал его друг.  
-Тогда послезавтра приходи в Хонго,- многозначительно усмехнулся Киба, намериваясь продолжить, как вдруг воодушевленный крик сотряс стадион:  
-Да здравствует сила юности! 

-О. Зеленого зверя Тодай принесло, - устало отозвался Шино, который все это время молчал. - Пошлите, братья мои в гребле. Ведь добавит гроза облегающих лосин два круга к положенным десяти, ежели мы промедлим.

Неджи неохотно поднялся с колен Тен-Тен и кивнул Кибе, тот гладил крысу по шерстке и щурился от солнца.   
Дейдара внизу прощался со своей подругой, ветер слегка трепал светлые волосы Феникса и удивительно нежная улыбка смягчила его обычно суровое лицо. Тсукури влюбился, это не подлежало сомнению, и Неджи, больше он не колебался.  
-Приду, - решил он и стал спускаться следом за Шино туда, где на траве в зеленом спортивном костюме, смачно хрустя красным яблоком, их ждал тренер Майто Гай.

Как и обещал, через день Хьюга Неджи шел по аллее жасмина в кампусе Хонго и злился. Киба не встретил его у ворот корпуса, как они договаривались, телефон Инудзуки отвечал длинными гудками, так что Неджи был вынужден отправиться на поиски. Он возможно и насладился бы прогулкой в сгущающихся сумерках по саду Маэда Цунатори, если рядом с ним шла бы Тен-Тен, но, увы, ее не было. Когда же дорожка повернула в очередной раз направо, за павильоном капитан услышал знакомые голоса, Хьюга сошел с тропинки и осторожно раздвинул кусты жасмина. У павильона двигался как в замедленной съемке незнакомый рыжеволосый парень с пирсингом и футболке с зомби, уклоняясь от ударов кастета Дейдары и пока ему это удавалось. Феникс каждый раз промахивался, его немного пошатывало.  
«Пьяный что ли?» - решил Хьюга, наблюдая за новым нелепым выпадом Тсукури, красивое лицо которого искажала дикая маска боли и ярости.  
А вот противника Кибы Неджи знал, это был ни кто иной, как ресивер «Кавасаки» Хозуки Суйгетсу, белобрысая заноза и лучший нападающий в команде за все время ее существования. Этой выскочке не раз пророчили блестящее спортивное будущее, и даже тренер Гай ставил талантливого спортсмена в пример, сожалея, что Хозуки выбрал футбол, а не греблю.   
Киба удачно блокировал все попытки Хозуки прийти на помощь приятелю, пока еще уходящему от ударов Дейдары. Но мадам Удача изменила рыжеволосому, и Тсукури достал противника, быстро поднырнув под его руку. Кастет вошел в незащищенный висок, парень попытался хоть как-то защититься, но поздно, подлый удар под дых отшвырнул его вперед и он рухнул на землю. Зеленая трава обагрилась алыми каплями, рыжий коснулся рукой пробитой головы, а потом поднес к лицу, словно не мог поверить, что кровь на пальцах его собственная. Суйгетсу, заметив окровавленную руку приятеля, словно взбесился, с неведомой силой оттолкнул Кибу, и теперь уже стоял перед Дейдарой, тяжело дыша, загораживая собой, изгибающего в судорогах резко побелевшего парня. Смотрел Хозуки только на Феникса и взгляд этот не сулил ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты ответишь мне за то, что сделал с семьей Нагато. Пейн имеет право защищать свою сестру от мудака вроде тебя! - дико закричал он, но сильный удар в грудь заставил упасть белобрысого защитника на колени.  
Деревья университетского сада взволнованно перешептывались, невольные свидетели разыгравшейся трагедии. Что до Хьюги, он не знал, как поступить: вмешаться или же досмотреть представление до конца. Тем временем уже Суйгетсу поднялся, правая рука его потянулась к заднему карману, но он не успевал, Дейдара снова сбил его с ног и, схватив на волосы, сильно закинул его голову назад.

-Это я имею полное право на ненависть, понял, Хозуки? - и он плюнул в лицо Суйгетсу. - Всей своей кодлой смеялись надо мной, так? Но недолго сучка водила меня за нос!- в этих словах была боль, страшная, звериная...  
Разбитые губы ресивера сложились в горькую усмешку, ему действительно было жаль Дейдару:  
-Дурак ты, Феникс, если не увидел любовь, когда она сидела на твоих коленях, - покачал он головой. Эта жалость противника была последней каплей, и кастет с безумной яростью разорвал кожу на правой щеке Хозуки. Теперь защитник лежал рядом с Пейном, гравий жадно впитывал и его кровь, так щедро льющуюся на землю.  
Неджи вышел из тени, пора было прекращать это избиение. Суйгетсу мастер ножовых потасовок, если он вытащит, наконец, свою бабочку, сшивать Феникса будут все врачи Токио.  
-Достаточно, Тсукури, Инудзука, - глаза капитана сузились, он не понимал причины драки, но ему очень не нравился рыжеволосый парень. Каким бы сильным не был удар, тот должен был уже встать, но он продолжал лежать, вздрагивая все телом. - Заканчивайте.  
Блондин обернулся, челка скрывала колючие голубые глаза, а кривая улыбка искажала полностью его лицо.  
-Хьюга, ты? Не лезь! Это, можно сказать, почти семейное дело! Так, Хозуки? Может и ты с ней трахался?  
-Только слез, утомился трахавшись. Тсукури, когда в последний раз у психиатра был? На лицо явное обострение, на людей кидаемся, пьем в горькую. Может тебя сводить, я тут знаю одного, - Суйгетсу все же поднялся, в сумерках мелькнуло холодное лезвие бабочки, оно и стало сигналом для Хьюги.  
-Ублюдок,- Дейдара снова замахнулся, но руку его перехватил Неджи, глаза капитана превратились в льдинки.  
-Я сказал хватит, Дейдара, - приказал он, заламывая руку с кастетом. - От тебя разит. Он прав. Сколько ты выпил? Хочешь драться, протрезвей.  
Хозуки опустил нож и смотрел на капитана.  
-Хьюга, - и Неджи не поверил, глаза Суйгетсу были подозрительно влажными. - Мне нужна твоя помощь, одному мне его не дотащить.   
И капитан понял, они вляпались, никогда прежде ресивер не просил ни о чем Симидзу, даже в тайных драках, все шутил и иронизировал. Неджи отвернулся, ведя перед собой пьяного и вырывающегося из его хватки Тсукури, здраво рассудив, что делать в Хонго тому нечего.  
-Киба, пошли, - позвал он замершего Инудзуку, - Да шевели ты копытами, - вышел из себя Неджи.   
-Хьюга, будь ты проклят, трус!- донеслось ему в спину. - Врача вызови, урод, позвони в скорую!  
Но Неджи и не подумал. У Хозуки были свои причины защищать этого парня, а у него Хьюги, свои. Что бы Дейдара и Киба не натворили, лучше, если никто не узнает о том, что Симидзу были этой ночью в Маэдо Цунатори.

Хьюга вздрогнул, это был только сон, он обвел мутным взглядом похоронный зал, тут по-прежнему горел океан свечей и курился ладан. Тело Неджи сильно затекло от многочасового пребывания в неудобной позиции, Хана сидела рядом и тихие слезы струились по ее щекам.   
Неджи спрятал лицо в ладонях, если боги мертвых и существуют, они непременно спросят Кибу, почему тогда они бросили истекающих кровью Суйгетсу и Пейна. На следующий день Нагато Пейна нашли мертвым у пруда Сасиро, а Суйгетсу Хозуки исчез, так, словно никогда и не приходил в Хонго тем осенним вечером. Что до Феникса, то он был отчислен спустя две недели « за неправомерные действия в отношении студентки Нагато Конан», как и было указано в личном деле Тсукури.  
И только капитан «Симидзу» Хьюга Неджи и новый член команды Инудзука Киба знали, что это были за действия.  
Хьюга потер ноющие виски, голова наливалась свинцом, от воспоминаний стало совсем плохо. Ему просто требовалось выйти из этого зала, всего пропитанного скорбью и благовониями, постоять на улице, закинуть голову и долго смотреть в серое городское небо.   
Но планам Неджи не суждено было осуществиться, главный священник снова вернулся в зал. Вновь встал он у гроба, держа в руках кадило на длинной цепи, и тихим голосом распевал погребальные сутры.   
Его двое помощников медленно внесли небольшие деревянные подносы с черными курильницами и пиалами с ладаном, поставили их на алтарь, рядом с рисом и булочками. Родственники и приглашенные на похороны люди один за другим подходили к алтарю, аккуратно брали щепотку ладана, поднимали его над головой, а затем бросали в зажженную чашу, где тлели благовония. После сего склонялись над погребальным ковчегом и прощались с Кибой уже навсегда. Фигуры в темных одеждах исчезали за неприметной дверью в видеозал, где пряталась небольшая комната с телевизионным экраном. Видеопленка сохранит запись, где в жаркой доменной печи крематория сгорит дотла тело Кибы и вернется домой серым прахом в погребальной урне.   
Некоторых родственников и гостей клана Инудзуки Неджи знал, но один привлек его внимание. Он не поверил своим глазам, когда у алтаря замер высокий седоволосый человек в дорогом черном кимоно, он, как и все, подошел к покойнику, склонился к его лицу и что-то прошептал. В свете свечей блеснули очки в золотой оправе, и когда мужчина направился к выходу из зала, Неджи с удивлением узнал в нем Якуши Кабуто.   
Хана дотронулась до его плеча и кивнула в сторону алтаря, Неджи молча поднялся с колен и медленно побрел к возвышению на негнущихся от долгого сидения ногах. Большим, указательным и средним пальцами собрал в щепотку коричневый порошок из пиалы, поднял над головой, а затем высыпал в черную чашу.  
Едкий дым ударил ему в нос, он зажмурился: «Прости, Киба. Прости», - теперь он не стыдился своих скупых слез, боль была слишком сильной и носить ее в себе больше не представлялось возможным.  
Неджи с трудом отвел взгляд от тлеющего ладана и заставил себя подойти к погребальному ковчегу, где покоилось холодное тело Инудзуки, скрытое под тонкими покровами. Если бы не татуировка на запястье, то Неджи мог бы поверить, что в деревянном гробу лежит кто-то другой, а не его беспокойный друг.  
Хьюга наклонился над покойником, чтобы коснуться губами его лба в ритуальном поцелуе. Он ожидал почувствовать холодную кожу и сладкий запах смерти, но Инудзука был теплый и мягкий, как живой. Хьюга удивился и коснулся пальцев Кибы, сжимающих четки, еще надеясь, что это все дурной сон. Но нет, ему показалось, заледеневшие пальцы Кибы были пальцами мертвеца. Шорох заставил его замереть над мертвецом, погребальное покрывало поползло медленно вниз, открывая изумленному взгляду Неджи искаженное от боли лицо Кибы. Крепко сжатый рот покойника теперь медленно раскрывался, исторгая из себя куски ваты с запекшейся черной кровью, некогда заложенной туда священником, так, словно нечто живое, находящееся сейчас в теле Кибы, выталкивало их, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Рот Инудзуки еще больше распахнулся, и кровь, разбавленная желтой жижей, зловонным потоком стекала по его подбородку. В гнойно-кровяных сгустках мелькнуло нечто странное, и Неджи склонился ниже над мертвецом. Лавандовые глаза расширились от омерзения, когда показалась сначала одна, а затем и вторая уродливая голова со жвалами. Вонзая в нижнюю губу трупа лапки с зазубринами, две черные сороконожки выталкивали наружу свои толстые мохнатые тела. Пальцы Неджи сжали накрахмаленную погребальную простыню, когда скользкие от крови и гноя насекомые полностью выбрались из оскверненного рта Кибы, замерли на груди покойника, пощелкивая жвалами, а потом быстро устремились к Неджи, забираясь на рукав его свитера. Хьюга отскочил от гроба, с остервенением пытаясь стряхнуть уродливых насекомых с одежды, но они вцепились в ткань мертвой хваткой. Ему пришлось ухватить их за извивающиеся тела и бросить на пол. Не теряя и минуты, он раздавил ботинком сначала одну, а затем другую сороконожку, наслаждаясь чавкающим звуком под подошвой. Сдавленный хрип отвлек его от расправы над насекомыми, там, в горбу, уцепившись пальцами за край, не спеша поднимался Инудзука. Покойник сел и теперь поворачивал голову то направо, то налево, принюхиваясь. Голова сделала полный оборот, перекрутив окровавленную кожу на шее. Неджи сделал шаг назад, и его едва не вырвало, когда вместо тел сороконожек в луже желтой жижи и крови он увидел нечто, напоминающее глаза с перевязью сосудов и с подрагивающими нервными окончаниями. Труп открыл глаза и на Неджи уставились пустые глазницы, откуда медленно текла черная кровь, пачкая белоснежное погребальное кимоно.  
\- Помоги мне, - прошелестел тихий голос, - пожалуйста.   
Хьюга Неджи мог поклясться всеми известными ему богами, этот тихий голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку, его покойному другу Инудзуки Кибе. Мир поплыл перед глазами и последнее, что он видел, это обеспокоенное лицо Ханы и безбрежное звездное небо, перед тем как проваливаться в бархатную темноту.

***

«Итак, если я был теме, куда бы пошел? - озадачился Наруто, осматривая зеленые угодья. - Черт, не парк, а дубовая роща!", - сделал вывод Узумаки и был прав. Потому как большие и вековечные дубы росли тут сами по себе, игнорируя попытки садовников придать им менее царственный вид, вписав в общий ансамбль университетского парка. Пока в ландшафтной битве с большим перевесом побеждали силы природы, используя в качестве поддержки плодородный слой почвы и две семьи черно-бурых белок. Дубовые исполины вставали то сплошной стеной на границах парка, то образовывали правильный круг с поляной внутри, переплетая свои кроны в зеленый свод, навевая смутные подозрения о Стоунхедже.  
Возможно адепты ордена друидов, спасаясь от христианских гонений, сменили один остров на другой и возвели в университетском парке образец показательного зодчества, этого Наруто не знал, но великолепие парка заставило его замереть на поляне, совершенно не замечая, как он топчет ирисы, поднимающие фиолетовые лепестки из травы.  
Если бы Узумаки восседал в кресле заместителя ректора, то он непременно задумался бы о квалификации садовника, допустившего такое самоуправство природы, и отправил его либо на ландшафтные работы, либо на биржу труда. Но в кресле расположился Акасуна но Сасори, и его такое положение дел вполне устраивало.   
"А может он член тайной секты друидов и тут они проводят ритуалы. Накурятся и голышом носятся вокруг деревьев", - и Наруто сам улыбнулся абсурдности своих мыслей. Почему он решил, что друиды справляют свои таинства без ряс, Узумаки не знал, но воображение услужливо рисовало ему облаченного лишь в лунный свет обнаженного Учиху.   
"Ксо, и о чем я опять думаю", - одернул себя Узумаки, останавливаясь посреди парка, прогоняя из головы мерцающую белую кожу и совершенное тело друга.   
Путь ему преградила живая изгородь из темно-зеленого плюща, парень нахмурился, решая, куда же пойти. Вокруг были только деревья, кусты и клумбы, никаких тебе четких дорожек, посыпанных гравием, только узкие тропинки в пряной траве, да и она местами доходила до колен.   
"И попробуй тут его найти, - расстроился блондин, оглядывая буйство природной стихии, - Может позвать?", - и тут же себя отдернул, представив, как глупо он будет выглядеть, выкрикивая имя Саске, стоя посреди парка.   
Раздражительный Гаара и его верный спутник в помешательстве, Сай, были уверены, Саске направился именно сюда, сомнительно, конечно, что Учиха за два года изменился, поэтому если упрямый теме решил идти в парк, значит, где-то здесь и обретается. Наруто пожал плечами и пошел вдоль живой стены, рассматривая расположившихся под дубами студентов, но ни один из них не был одет в фиолетовую рубашку и красные джинсы. Сдаваться в планы Узумаки не входило, и он только прибавил шаг, надеясь, что в конце изгороди его непременно ждет Саске. В крови заиграл цветными сполохами азарт, как тогда, когда он играл в прятки с Саске в далеком прошлом.   
Изгородь все не кончалась, и чем больше Наруто видел отдыхающих под деревьями студентов, тем сильнее убеждался, что нашел тайное место для поцелуев. Узумаки насчитал около семи пар, которые изучали губы друг друга с неуемным научным интересом, не обращая внимания на проходящего мимо парня. Блондин надвинул кепку на глаза, щурясь от лучей весеннего солнца и чувствуя, как приливает кровь к лицу, когда и увидел последних влюбленных. В высокой траве с переменным успехом мелькали то обнаженная грудь и стройные девичьи ноги, то широкие загорелые плечи и белые волосы, все бы ничего, пока не показалась волосатая задница, и Узумаки поспешно ретировался, давясь истерическим смехом. 

"Теме нашел куда пойти, а может он не один?", - об этом Узумаки как-то не подумал, мысль о том, что Саске станет вот так валяться в траве с девушкой, просто не укладывалась у него в голове.   
"И задница у Саске не волосатая", - вновь проснулась сексуально-активная  
сторона Наруто, о которой он так хотел забыть.  
Темные листья плюща ласково коснулись бейсболки Узумаки на прощание, изгородь закончилась, и за ней на небольшом возвышении стоял, словно царь всего парка, огромный дуб. Вековечный и горделивый, с кроной изумрудных листьев, он был невероятен, непризнанный правитель Комаба. Наруто присвистнул, прикидывая в уме размеры красавца, может, поэтому он и не сразу заметил, сидящего под деревом в траве задумчивого Саске. Учиха не обращал внимания ни на ветер, что играл с его волосами, ни на весеннее солнце, заставляющее его изредка хмуриться. Фиолетовая рубашка была расстегнута, обнажая не тронутую загаром кожу, и в лучах переливалась солнечными зайчиками золотая цепочка. Блики падали на лицо Саске, делая его совершенно неузнаваемым, он казался безмятежным и спокойным, пребывая в одному ему ведомом месте. Обычно такие жесткие черты лица сейчас смягчились, и перед блондином был его прежний друг, тонкие губы изгибались в легкой улыбке, когда он на секунду прикрывал глаза, наслаждаясь солнцем и покоем. Красивый до боли в сердце, нездешний, нереальный, он был частью этого дерева, продолжением изумрудной травы, он был кем-то другим...   
Узумаки остановился на тропинке, не в силах сделать еще один шаг вперед, зачарованный этим видением. Высокая трава колыхалась, прикасаясь к ногам Наруто, подталкивая его прикоснуться к мечте, дотронуться рукой до встрепанных волос, но чей-то посторонний смешок растворил волшебство. Теме был не один, странно, как же он раньше этого не заметил. Две девушки стояли неподалеку от Саске и переговаривались, бросая на Учиху заинтересованные взгляды. Наконец, одна из них, в голубых гетрах и коротком платье, решилась и подошла к Саске. 

-Привет. Мое имя Тигуса Моэко, - на одном дыхании представилась она, - Мы с подругой собираемся пойти на показательный урок фехтовального клуба. Хочешь с нами? - девушка продемонстрировала небольшие ямочки на щеках, - У меня есть еще один пригласительный.

Учиха поднял голову и удостоил Моэко традиционно холодным взглядом из своей коллекции тяжелых взглядов. 

-Можете идти куда хотите, - невозмутимо процедил Саске,- а у меня есть  
дела...поважнее.  
Сделав это эпохальное заявление, брюнет демонстративно опустил голову, сосредотачиваясь на чем-то, что держал в руках.   
\- Ты не так понял, - покраснев, попыталась еще раз Тигуса,- Я хотела... Данзо-сама...

Саске покачал головой, демонстрируя, как его огорчает чужая глупость, и повернулся к девушке спиной, вот тут Наруто увидел, что в руках теме сжимает знакомую тетрадку в черной обложке. Вот они, дела поважнее, Саске читал его дневник, сердце больно толкнулось в грудную клетку.

Моэко покраснела еще больше, будь Наруто на ее месте, он непременно подарил бы теме крепкую затрещину по встрепанной макушке, но Тигусе ничего не оставалось, как признать свое поражение и оставить брюнета в покое.

"Ну и ублюдок же ты, Саске», - Узумаки усмехнулся, с одной стороны зря теме так с девушкой, а вот с другой Наруто не особо радовала перспектива, что Учиха может обзавестись подругой.   
Девушки, тихо переговариваясь, прошли мимо Наруто, наградив того взглядом повышенной степени ядовитости, хотя парень тут был абсолютно не причем.  
Узумаки надвинул кепку на глаза, за Саске стало стыдно, но говорить что-либо не стоило, девчонки еще больше обидятся.   
Волшебство ушло, теме снова превратился в самодовольную ублюдочную задницу, Наруто подкрался к нему сзади и, наклонившись, прошептал на ухо:  
\- Бу! А со мной пойдешь?   
Саске вздрогнул и обернулся, бледные губы Учихи оказались в опасной близости от губ Наруто. Теплое дыхание Узумаки щекотало кожу на обнаженной шее, и Саске непроизвольно сглотнул. Чертов добе, застал его врасплох, и как он умудряется все время находить его, словно у него радар в одном месте расположен.  
-Усоротонкачи, - устало озвучил Учиха первое, что пришло ему в голову при виде Наруто.  
Если Саске ждал, что у бывшего друга проснется совесть, и Наруто оставит его наедине с природой и одиночеством, то он глубоко заблуждался.   
Блондин широко улыбнулся и вольготно расположился в зеленой траве, так, словно собирался задержаться здесь надолго. Он уселся у его ног и полностью загородил Саске красивую панораму дубов и трепещущих ярких цветов в зеленой траве. Этого Наруто показалось мало, и он обхватил согнутые колени Учихи своими теплыми руками, награждая насмешливым взглядом васильковых глаз. Саске стало не по себе от этого взгляда, наполненного каким-то странным чувством, которому Учиха не знал названия. А еще больше от того, что кровь прилила к некоторым местам от такого, казалось бы, невинного касания.  
\- Тебя было сложно найти, - укоризненно заметил блондин, постукивая загорелыми пальцами по коленной чашечке Саске, - далеко же ты забрался. 

Учиха выразительно поднял брови, злясь на себя, утренняя история повторялась, он чувствовал странное возбуждение.  
\- Зачем искал? - они расстались с Узумаки утром, после показательных выступлений в роли мальчиков-зайчиков, и увидеть так скоро добе Саске не рассчитывал.

\- Соскучился я по тебе, - улыбнулся Наруто, освобождая из хватки Саске свой дневник. В голове вертелась только одна мысль, прочитал ли, поверил, что сейчас скажет. Секунда, и черная тетрадка оказалась в руках хозяина, голубые глаза пробежались по строчкам, игнорируя злобный взгляд Учихи. - Жить без тебя не могу, все думал, как там мой Сасу-чан поживает, - продолжал он молоть чушь, вчитываясь в знакомые слова. 

-Медленно ж ты, Учиха, читаешь, - расстроился Наруто, закрывая тетрадь и протягивая назад Саске, - Так и к концу года не закончишь.

-Закончу, когда надо будет, - тихо парировал он и забрал дневник. 

Тонкие пальцы невесомо коснулись загорелой кожи, и Наруто сглотнул, прикрывая глаза, пряча разгорающееся в них желание. Он не был неопытным девственником, чтобы не распознать первые признаки легкого возбуждения, и это было странно. Саске всегда оставался Саске, самодовольным теме, с кучей комплексов, одержимый своей психологией и желанием вырядиться как рождественская елка. И какого черта сейчас он испытывает то, чего не должен чувствовать один парень к другому?  
Да вот только телу было плевать на то, что правильно, а что нет. И высокая трава принимала в свои объятия обнаженного Саске и его самого, где загорелые руки невесомо ласкали прохладную кожу теме, согревая ее теплом своих ладоней. 

Саске не догадываясь о том, что творится в голове Узумаки, неторопливо потянулся за сумкой, сетуя про себя, что такими темпами он и через месяц не прочтет дневник добе, если каждый раз его будут отвлекать то любвеобильные студентки, то не менее настойчивый хозяин тетрадки. 

Солнце настойчиво грело в затылок, и он откинулся назад, прислоняясь к стволу дерева, ощущая спиной, как под корой дуба протекает тайная жизнь. Покой пришел в душу Саске, такого он давно не чувствовал, с тех пор как они лежали с Наруто на крыше и смотрели в ночное небо. Сейчас легкий ветер играл светлыми прядями, торчащими из-под бейсболки Узумаки, тот сидел неподвижно, обнимая его за колени, и, похоже, не собирался это прекращать.   
Учихе стало не по себе, эти посторонние чувства мешали ему сосредоточиться на своих задачах.  
\- Так чего ты приперся?- повторил Саске вопрос, чтобы хоть что-то спросить, избегая навязчивой мысли о том, какие у добе красивые губы.

-Теме, тебе память отшибло, да? - Наруто, наконец, открыл глаза и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, - В три у нас первая тренировка у Би-сама. Я за тобой пришел!  
Злость пришла извне внезапно, и Саске не мог понять, отчего его так взбесил этот намек на сумасшедшего. 

-Я не жалуюсь на провалы в памяти, - процедил Саске и с раздражением спихнул руки Наруто со своих ног. Черные глаза опасно сузились.

\- Добе, я похож инвалида или маленькую девочку, которой нужна нянька, а? - холодно спросил брюнет, - я могу найти стадион сам, без твоей помощи.  
-Ты сейчас на идиота похож. Чего завелся? - в тон ему ответил Наруто, чувствуя, как Саске злится, только вот понять причины не мог, - я знаю, что можешь, - миролюбиво добавил парень. Но было поздно, Учиха уже поднимался с земли, и парень понял, Саске сейчас просто уйдет.

\- Ты куда собрался?- настороженно произнес Наруто, наблюдая, как теме застегивает пуговицы на рубашке.   
\- Подальше от тебя, - заявил этот невозможный парень, и листва над его головой тревожно зашелестела.  
\- Подальше от меня, подальше от той девчонки. От всех подальше, Саске?   
«И чего я завелся, - удивился сам себе Наруто, - ведь все хорошо было».  
Учиха продолжал педантично расправлять рубашку, а затем, закинув сумку с реинкарнацией Рюука на плечо, направился по тропинке вниз.  
\- Если ты будешь таким мудаком, теме, последних друзей лишишься, - Наруто запустил руку в волосы и тоже поднялся, сидеть в траве без Саске одиноко.  
\- Друзей? - переспросил Учиха, останавливаясь, - Ты разве знаешь, что значит это слово? Из всех моих друзей ты самый дерьмовый, не велика потеря, - от этих несправедливых слов Саске голубые глаза расширились от обиды.  
-Это я дерьмовый друг, Учиха?! - прозвенел голос за его спиной. Брюнет обернулся, и нос к носу столкнулся с Узумаки, который сверлил его колючим взглядом. Саске и не подумал отступать, с вызовом он смотрел в глаза Наруто.  
-Ты разве видишь тут кого-то еще?- тонкие губы усмехнулись, и Учиха театрально развел руки, - Я - нет.   
\- Я вижу тебя, Саске. И еще... Я вижу, что ты мудак. Сбежал в свою Норвегию и ни хрена мне не сказал. - Голос Наруто повышался с каждым новым словом, - Учиха, мы не в пещере живем, ты мог написать, позвонить, мог хоть как-то дать мне знать, где ты и что с тобой. Да я себе не места не находил. Твой дом был пуст, и свет не горел. Ты уехал, и слова мне не сказал, - голос звенел от ярости и боли, - И какой ты после этого друг?  
-Простите, ваше величество, что я не сообщил вам о своем отъезде, - тут же отозвался Учиха. И от этого сарказма больно сжалось сердце Наруто глубоко в груди, - Извините, но я был очень занят, отмазывая тебя от полицейских, поэтому не смог позвонить, - за режущими словами Саске, угадывалась затаенная боль, - а ты только пиздить можешь, что ты мой друг. А сам! Сам ты что сделал? Отсиживался дома и прислал Сакуру вынюхивать, буду ли я молчать о твоей наркоте. И кто после этого мудак?- лицо Саске превратилось в бледную маску, голос звенел от той прошлой обиды и предательства, - Тебе даже не хватило смелости прийти ко мне в больницу. Раз я стал инвалидом, прикованным к постели, так и плевать, да?  
Наруто схватил Саске за плечи и встряхнул, притягивая к себе друга, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от Учихи.   
-Нет, - он уже кричал, - Нет, черт возьми. Не знаю, что тебе наговорил Итачи, но не так все было. Я про наркотики вообще не знал, пока из полиции детектив не пришел. И еще, Учиха, не один ты молчал, я тоже молчал. Твой ублюдочный брат меня уделал, а я молчал, потому что у тебя никого кроме этого психа нет.   
-Да у меня никого нет, - зло перебил его Учиха, - и знаешь, меня устраивает. Пусть так и остается, - и он оттолкнул Наруто. 

-Не правильный ответ, Саске. У тебя есть я, даже если ты против. А у меня есть ты. И мне плевать какую чушь ты вбил в свою тупую голову.- Наруто обогнал Учиху и встал перед ним, сложив руки на груди, - Ты выслушаешь меня.   
\- Нет, добе, время сказок закончилось. Хватит. - Учиха отрицательно покачал головой, пытаясь его обойти. Пальцы Узумаки больно ухватили его за плечо, останавливая.  
\- Ты помнишь, что Какаши выписывал мне «Дробинол»? Лучшее средство от депрессии, - солнце слепило ему глаза, мешая разглядеть выражение лица Учихи, - да вот, сколько по телику не трепались, как марихуана полезна, принимать его я не стал.  
« О чем он?», - Саске насторожился, о дробиноле он знал, ведь продукты его распада и были обнаружены у всех гостей проклятого дома.  
\- Порошки я не пил, складывал в ванной полке, и за год капсул скопилось немало. Когда Яманако носилась с этой вечеринкой, я и подумать не мог, что она не просто так про мой дробинол выспрашивала, - Узумаки тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: - Идиотка решила, ее дебильный ритуал со свечами лучше получится, если она подмешает в текилу немного порошка. Стерва молчала, даже когда в крови у нас нашли этот ГТК, и всплыла пропажа моих таблеток. Я дурак, мне ее жалко стало, - совсем тихо закончил Узумаки. 

Наркотики.   
Наруто.   
Ино.  
Итачи.  
Саске не знал, что и думать, его привычный мир рушился, как карточный домик, он искал в лице Наруто доказательства того, что тот врет, но видел лишь боль в васильковых глазах. Учиха нахмурился, поменять в одно мгновение все, во что ты верил два года, немыслимо.  
Наруто сжал губы не отпуская Саске, вид у теме был такой, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла ударили, главное не останавливаться, сказать Учихе всю правду, он обязательно поймет.

-Но это потом было, а когда ты уехал, я ведь ничего не знал, только то, что Итачи сказал Сакуре. Я хотел тебе объяснять, но не успел. И все что мне оставалось, это ждать. Тупо ждать, когда ты вернешься, я решил, если буду верить, мы обязательно встретимся, - и Наруто еще сильнее сжал плечо Учихи, заражая его своей верой.

\- Саске, я знаю, кто такой друг. Помнишь, ты сказал мне: «настоящий друг это не всегда тот, с кем ты живешь под одной крышей и делишься наболевшим, - голубые глаза Наруто смотрели в его душу, не отпуская ни на миг, - Бывает так, что ты редко его видишь и, встречаясь мельком, не успеваешь сказать ему самых важных слов. И даже без этого ты все равно уверен, твой друг смотрит в ту же сторону, что и ты, думает о том же, что и ты, и стремиться туда, куда и ты». Ты говорил, что в памяти могут потускнеть его черты и забыться голос, ты даже можешь пройти мимо и не узнать его. Но в трудную минуту всей своей душой чувствуешь, друг всегда будет рядом!

Учиха отвернулся, да, он верил в это раньше, но с тех пор многое изменилось. Наруто никогда не узнает, как дорожащими пальцами сжимая в руках скальпель, он резал себе кожу на руках, стараясь не задеть вены, резал все, до чего мог дотянуться, запечатывая джёрё-гумо своей кровью в зеркале, чтобы паучиха никогда больше не вернулась. Да что он может знать о том, каково ему было. Легко сказать: «всей душой чувствуешь его присутствие», но он его не ощущал.  
Один на один с приговором в больничной палате, один на один с беснующей тварью, сделавшей его инвалидом, один на один с дикой болью, сильнее боли физической от ран, рвущей его душу, когда тот, кого он так ждал, ради которого вытерпел этот ад, так и не пришел.   
Узумаки никогда не поймет, никогда не узнает, зачем он истекал кровью на холодном кафельном полу больничного туалета. Добе не видел клокочущую ярость в глазах брата, который решил, что Саске собрался покончить собой. Добе не ведал липкого страха, страха открыть правду, чтобы облегчить боль родному человеку и снова не оказаться в психбольнице, ведь Итачи никогда не поверит, что он видит призраков.  
А потом провал, мелькающие белые халаты и странный гул в ушах, и когда он открыл, наконец, глаза, то услышал незнакомую речь и за окном вместо токийских серых многоэтажек был тихий зеленый сад со скамейкой, на которой спал толстый рыжий кот. И все, что ему оставалось, это сидеть в инвалидном кресле у окна больничной палаты и безучастно смотреть как за стеклом день сменяется ночью и снова днем, до тех пор, пока однажды ночью на подоконник не опустился черный ворон с глазами как две яркие звезды. Вот тогда все и изменилось, у него снова появилась цель, даже если ты остаешься один в темноте, ты не должен сдаваться. 

\- Это ничего не меняет, Наруто, - демоны крепко держали Саске. Учиха покачал головой, чтобы не было в прошлом, оно осталось в прошлом. Пусть Наруто не предавал его и наркотики - дряная шутка Ино. Это ничего не меняло для того, кем сейчас был Саске, слишком много времени прошло. Он привык к своему одиночеству, как к встрепанному отражению в зеркале, ведь один раз сломав душу, Учиха не желал повторения.

\- Я иду на тренировку, - Саске старался говорить спокойно и насмешливо, уже злясь на себя за то, что сорвался. Чертов добе, он единственный кто до сих пор мог играть его настроениями как скрипач, затрагивая те струны, боль от которых заставляла сердце Учихи сжиматься, а ноги сводило желанием удрать как можно дальше от теплого взгляда васильковых глаз.  
\- Теме, - Наруто не отчаивался, - это еще не конец.  
\- Конец. Наша дружба закончилась два года назад, - Саске скинул руку блондина с плеча и пошел вперед по тропинке, чувствуя всей спиной разочарованный взгляд Узумаки.  
«Извини, усоротонкачи, но так лучше для всех», - кажется, или он это и правда вслух сказал.

***

-И как это одевают?- спросил Наруто сам себя, совершенно не рассчитывая на ответ.  
\- Вставляешь ноги в прорези и натягиваешь на задницу, - незамедлительно проинструктировали его.   
-Спасибо, Сай. Это был риторический вопрос,- хмуро отозвался Узумаки, критично рассматривая спортивные трусы, не замечая, как сам стал объектом для наблюдения.  
Сай, хорошо если не облизывался, не отрывая глаз от обнаженного Узумаки, и даже начинающий менталист без труда мог догадаться о грязных мыслях брюнета, которые незамедлительно отражались на его лице. 

-Я всегда рад тебе помочь, - плотоядно улыбнулся Сай, облокотившись о шкафчик, откровенно сокрушаясь о том, что загорелая кожа упругих ягодиц скрывается от него под белой тканью.

Саске с грохотом захлопнул свой шкафчик и бросил взгляд в зеркало раздевалки, там отражался он сам в футбольной форме Кавасаки Фронтале и еще трое новых игроков.   
Гаара, сидящий на скамье и шнурующий кроссовки, извращенец Сай, разглядывающий Узумаки, и сам объект вожделения, который пришел позже всех и теперь с недоумением рассматривал форму.  
К положенному свитеру, шлему с внутренней прокладкой и прочему снаряжению прилагались особенного кроя спортивные трусы, похожие на внебрачного ребенка бабушкиных панталон и средневекового пояса верности. Вся экипировка весила около трех килограмм, и самым громоздким был, разумеется, защитный панцирь, он одевался под свитер и предохранял грудь, ключицы и плечи игрока, как и маска для лица, щитки и капа для зубов. Жесткое снаряжение суровая необходимость, если ты уж совершаешь акт самоубийства, принимая решение играть в американский футбол. В этом году улов Каваски Фронтале был беден как никогда, только четверо новичков, впрочем, братство стояло за качество игроков, а не их количество. Вакантных мест в команде было лишь три, Саске, пускай и случайно попал в команду, уходить без боя не собирался.   
Учиха взял со скамьи налокотники и, мучаясь с ремнями, зафиксировал сначала на одной, а потом и на другой руке. Вот и все, он был готов, как не странно, Саске понравилось, как на нем сидела форма, словно она была пошита именно для него. Он расправил синий свитер с номером двадцать на спине и, взяв в руки шлем, направился к выходу из раздевалки.   
Узумаки по-прежнему был не одет, крутился в панцире перед шкафчиком, и казался больше похожим на неуклюжего медведя, чем на спортсмена.   
-Давай помогу застегнуть,- не дожидаясь ответа, Сай подошел к Наруто и стал застегивать ремень, удерживающий панцирь на теле, невзначай проводя рукой по ребрам блондина.  
Учиха фыркнул, руки зачесались взять Сая за волосы и пару раз крепко приложить о шкафчик.  
«Грязный пидор», - Учиха бросил недоуменный взгляд на Гаару, тот похоже не собирался удерживать своего любовничка, разрешая ему открыто лапать ничего не понимающего добе.   
Впрочем, откуда Узумаки было знать, что Гаара и Сай нетрадиционной ориентации, он наверно и видел их впервые. Да и сам Саске, если бы Сабаку не познакомил его в первый день со своим парнем, еще не скоро бы догадался о том, что эти двое любовники.  
Саске слышал, что у геев размыты понятия о верности и они трахаются друг с другом, не особо переживая на тот счет того кто чей дружок.  
И это сейчас и злило Учиху, он никогда бы не позволил своей девушке, если бы она была у него, конечно, дотронуться до кого-то кроме него.  
-Гаара, - насмешливо протянул Саске, - твоя камеристка совсем расшалилась. Уйми.

Сай замер и перестал фиксировать ремни на панцире Наруто, бросая недовольный взгляд на Учиху, да только было уже поздно.  
Невозмутимый Гаара уже поднялся со скамьи и сложил руки на груди, сверля зелеными глазами ветреного любовника. Учиха не мог удержаться от усмешки, закрывая за собой дверь раздевалки, когда услышал возмущенный вопль Узумаки:  
-Я не гей!!!!

***

Они стояли, собравшись в тесный круг, под цепким взглядом Би-сама, который облокотился о борт стадиона, даря еще несколько минут командам для разработки стратегии. Тренировка началась с того, что Хачиби, он же киллер Би, разделил их на две части, по пять человек в команде.  
Саске и Гаара оказались в одной команде с Яхико, Канукуро и Дзюго, а Наруто и Сай в другой под началом Омои, с Гэнмой и Наваки. Неподалеку от тренера на скамье сидела красивая как всегда Самуи и Ямато-семпай, которые тоже пришли посмотреть, как новичков размажут по полю. 

 

-Итак, - Омои бросил пытливый взгляд на Наруто и Сая, - Наша цель занести мяч в зачетную зону соперника. Ясно?  
-Ясно, - кивнул Сай.  
-Нет! – весело ответил Наруто, - Капитан, а где зачетная зона?- если бы сегодняшний день не был таким дерьмовым, может быть Омои и посмеялся. Квотербек поднял очи горе в весеннее небо, как бы вопрошая «за что?». Но не успел он и рта раскрыть как:  
\- Наруто, футбольное поле имеет форму прямоугольника размером 110 метров на 49 метров, примерно через каждые пять метров поле разделяется белыми линиями. Посмотри, по бокам стадиона идет нумерация. Также площадь поля ограничивают боковые и конечные - ендинговые линии, зона, которая располагается между эндинговыми и голевой линией, – зачетная, - затараторил Сай, словно всю жизнь зубрил правила НХЛ и особенности устройства футбольного поля.   
С каждым его словом глаза Наруто тускнели, а рот Омои медленно отвисал вниз, хорошо, что защитная маска скрывала позор квотербека Кавасаки, если честно он сам и не знал, что площадь поля это прямоугольник размером 110 на 49, измеряя все в ярдах.  
-Узумаки, - позвал Омои Наруто, понимая, что только под силу избранному среди ботаников адаптировать лекцию Сая и применить ее на практике, - нам надо туда, - и показал рукой на дальний угол поля.  
Наруто присвистнул, учитывая, что их соперниками были плечистый Дзюго и Канкуро, сделать это казалось нереальным.  
\- Может лучше забить в ворота?- с надеждой в голосе спросил Узумаки, разглядывая в конце поля широкие красные ворота, больше похожие на арку, в которую не попасть мог только слепой, даже младенец забил бы не напрягаясь.   
\- Наруто-кун, - Сай пихнул его локтем в бок, - забить надо не в ворота, а над перекладиной.  
Узумаки прищурился, прикидывая, забить мяч над поперечной перекладиной на высоте больше чем три метра, это уже сложнее. 

-Да что за игра-то такая, - расстроился Узумаки, сжимая в руках непривычный овальный мяч, больше похожий на переросший кокос.

-Хорошая игра, - улыбнулся Омои, - увидишь, тебе понравиться.

-Вообще-то американский футбол это видоизмененная разновидность регби, который приобрел статус самостоятельной спортивной дисциплины в Соединенных Штатах Америки, а потом уже распространился в Европе, Азии и Австралии. Первым кто… - попытался Сай снова привлечь внимание такого секусуального в футбольной форме блондина, но тут получил ощутимо по голове.  
-Цыц, ты мешаешь капитану, - приструнили не в меру разговорчивого брюнета.  
\- Гэнма, спасибо, - капитан усмехнулся и обвел взглядом свою усеченную команду, - Первый тайм разыгрываем мы. Это хорошо, игра пойдет по нашим правилам. Сделаем так, растянем оборону противника по полю и будем медленно продвигаться вперед, пасуя друг другу. Заставим Дзюго и Канкуро побегать за мячом по полю, а когда измотаем в конец, то откроется коридор и ты, Наруто, когда получишь пас, беги, что есть сил в зачетную зону. Наваки, ты защищаешь Наруто, чтоб его не вышибли, Гэнма, ты присматривай за Саем, мало ли что. Понято?   
Все кивнули, кроме Узумаки:  
-А как я пойму, что время пришло?- спросил он, ожидая очередной никому не нужной лекции от Сая.  
-Черт, ты что тупой?- разозлился Гэнма,- Какого черта ты приперся, если вообще ни хрена о футболе не знаешь?!  
\- Я подам тебе знак, - белобрысый Наваки положил руку на плечо Наруто, - не волнуйся. Это же просто тренировка, может футбол не твое, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, - мягко заметил брат.- Гэнма, он здесь не по своей воле, его сюда послали отбывать наказание, а не играть в футбол.   
Омои улыбнулся, хотя под защитной маской этого никто и не увидел, именно поэтому Наваки и был сердцем команды, он умел гасить конфликты даже раньше, чем они начинались.  
Капитан вытянул руку вперед, парни тут же сложили свои руки поверх его.  
\- Вперед!

Наруто вышел на исходную позицию в середину поля, где его команда встала в одну линию, наклонившись вперед и широко расставив ноги.  
\- Снэп, особенный технический прием, - услышал за спиной Узмаки голос Сая-всезнайки, - центровой, это Гэнма, сейчас даст пас назад Омои броском между ног. Кстати, Наруто, мне нравиться твоя задница.  
-Что?- взвревел Узумаки, оглядываясь назад, - Блядь, Сай, я сказал тебе: я не гей!  
Наруто хватило и трех минут в раздевалке, чтобы понять какие именно отношения связывают Гаару и Сая. Все же он был прав, решив еще в первую встречу держаться от них подальше. Смотреть, как Гаара целует взасос Сая, запуская руку ему в штаны, не являлось заветной мечтой Узумаки, но выслушивать комплименты своей заднице было намного хуже.  
Но тут Хачиби поднес к губам тренерский свисток, и тренировка началась, по сигналу Гэнма бросил мяч через ноги Омои. Прижав мяч к груди, квотербек Кавасаки рванул с места так быстро, и Наруто даже не понял, что это собственно было.   
Команда Ямато - семпая заняла оборону на своей части поля, пытаясь блокировать нападающих Омои, Гэнму и Наваки, которые на безумной скорости хищно двинулись вперед и пасовали друг другу заветный коричневый мяч, рассредоточиваясь по полю на максимально большое расстояние. Наруто и Сай шли в середине, выступая в качестве промежуточных звеньев, когда расстояние между парнями становилось излишне рискованным для паса, а также отслеживали действия противника, делая подсечки Гааре и Яхико, которые пытались перехватить мяч.  
Азарт заиграл в крови Наруто, когда он, сбив Гаару плечом, бросился вперед, принимая очередной закрученный пас от Гэнмы.  
-Узумаки, пошел, - кричал Наваки, и видя как Наруто заметался по полю, закричал: - Зачетная зона направо.  
«Черт, и это сигнал?! Блядь, Наваки, спасибо тебе. Да меня сейчас по полю размажут», - отмечая, как с разных концов поля к нему устремляются Саске и Дзюго. Размышлять о том, как он вляпался, времени не было и поэтому блондин метнулся резко вправо, уходя он Гаары, пытающегося сделать ему подножку, и рванул к правому краю поля.

Би-сама подпер кулаком голову, с улыбкой наблюдая за любимым учениками. Он давно разгадал комбинацию Омои, ведь он сам научил его стратегии западных побережий, и теперь наслаждался разыгрывающимся перед ним представлением.  
Особое внимание тренера привлек, как ни странно, Учиха Саске, скорость, с которой он двигался по полю, поражала, Хачиби видел, как сбивается дыхание неутомимого Дзюго, и какими рваными перебежками бросается наперерез нападающим Канкуро, безрезультатно. Заветный мяч летал по полю между игроками Омои, не задерживаясь ни на секунду не у одного из них надолго, заставляя Яхико растягивать оборону, ослабевая защиту и давая простор для внезапной атаки.  
Но вот этот худощавый брюнет, больше похожий на девчонку в своих ярких тряпках, перемещался по полю так, словно был рожден для него. Хачиби думал, Учиха все же успеет перехватить мяч у Гэнмы, так быстро он двигался, но нет, Сирануя в последний момент все уже успел передать крученый пас Узумаки, нелепо падая на землю. Секунда, и вот он лежал на траве, извергая поток брани.  
«Для новичка и дилетанта чертовски хорош», - улыбка не покидала хмурое лицо Хачиби.  
-Молодец, Саске, - услышал Би-сама крик Яхико, и был с ним согласен, действительно молодец.  
\- Самуи, Ямато, - позвал Хачиби ребят, которые с интересом наблюдая за игрой, - кажется, у нас есть ресивер.  
-Кажется, - согласилась блондинка, как и тренер, девушка была очарована игроком под номером двадцать. Ямато дипломатично улыбнулся, его внимание привлек Наруто, что сейчас мчался изо всех сил к зачетной зоне. Из Узумаки мог получиться хороший защитник, его подсечки Гааре и Яхико впечатлили семпая своей эффективностью.  
Чем бы ни закончилась эта тренировка, а киллер Би нашел человека, который мог заменить лучшего ресивера команды за все годы ее существования, Хозуки Суйгетсу.

\- Вышиби Узумаки с поля, Учиха, - орал тем временем Яхико, он, наконец, разгадал стратегию Омои, понимая, что сам слишком далеко, и ему не успеть перехватить Наруто, который с целеустремленностью зверя приближался к зачетной зоне.  
«Ноги, ноги, несите мою жопу!», - твердил Наруто спасительную мантру Шикамару, не веря своим глазам, когда, наконец, пересек заветную линию. И вдруг он словно оказался между молотом и наковальней, чувствуя, как с двух сторон в него врезаются болиды в синей форме. Что-то хрустнуло, и панцирь оказался под горлом парня, блондин заорал от дикой боли в левом предплечье, заваливаясь боком на землю, но все еще сжимая мяч.   
Пуская и с травмой, но он все же сделал это, добежал до зачетной зоны, вырывая победу. Да только это не радовала Узумаки, кроваво-красные круги расплывались перед глазами.

-Дзюго,- услышал он голос Саске, - ты что, сука, делаешь? Я бы остановил его, какого черта ты вмешался, - зло выговаривал теме, а Наруто чувствовал, как с него аккуратно снимают шлем и чуткие пальцы приятно холодили кожу, нетерпеливо ощупывая его шею, а потом спустились ниже.  
Пахло лотосом и сандалом, Узумаки пытался сфокусироваться, но зрение и не возвращалось, все тонуло в разноцветном мареве.

-Наруто, у тебя вывих левого плеча, - тем временем продолжал говорить Саске, - его надо вправить. Я никогда раньше этого не делал, но если не поторопимся, ты потеряешь сознание от болевого шока.  
-Наруто, у тебя вывих левого плеча, - тем временем продолжал говорить Саске, - его надо вправить. Я никогда раньше этого не делал, но если не поторопимся, ты потеряешь сознание от болевого шока.

-Черт, теме, - проворчал Наруто, - не вздумай мне его вправлять. Если ты вправляешь так же, как играешь в футбол, то я быстрее сдохну, чем позволю тебе это сделать. Черт, напряги свою тощую задницу и помоги мне подняться. 

-Я не заметил тебя, Саске. Ты очень быстро бегаешь,- тихо проговорил Дзюго, - и он прав, Учиха, лучше тебе не трогать его плечо. Узумаки, ты дойти до медпункта сможешь? Мы тебе сейчас поможем, ты только потерпи, брат.

\- Плечо надо срочно зафиксировать. Узумаки, да не скули ты так,- проворчал Саске, стараясь скрыть волнение, стягивая с себя свитер, привязывая руку Наруто к телу, - И в футбол я играю чертовски хорошо, добе. Так что за плечо мог бы не переживать, - и он критично осмотрел перевязь, рука блондина была крепко зафиксирована.- Если не кантовать, сможем довести, - кивнул Учиха Дзюго.  
-Теме, из всех занудских зануд ты самый занудливый, - прохрипел Узумаки, но болтовня с Саске хоть как-то отвлекала от рвущей боли и разноцветного марева.  
-Сам понял, что сейчас сказал? - насмешливо отозвался Саске, - Молчи лучше.

Вдвоем с Джуго они осторожно приподняли скривившегося от боли парня, голубые глаза были мутные с расширенными зрачками. И Саске переживал, нет ли сотрясения, хотя защитный шлем обычно блокирует такие повреждения. Учиха знал, как больно сейчас Наруто, но ничем больше не мог ему помочь.  
Зрение постепенно возвращалось к парню, и теперь хоть смутно, но он все же мог разглядеть горе защитников, которые положив его руки себе на плечи медленно двинулись к выходу из поля. Саске аккуратно поддерживал Наруто слева, а Дзюго справа.   
-Добе, какого черта ты как следует не закрепил панцирь? Если бы ты сделал все, как положено, избежал бы травму. Защитное снаряжение для того и выдается, чтобы избежать таких вот ситуаций, - продолжал Саске пилить Узумаки, медленно двигаясь к выходу со стадиона.   
-Теме, слишком много болтаешь,- прохрипел блондин, наваливаясь всем телом на Учиху и еле перебирая ногами, - роль заботливой мамочки тебе не идет, тебайя.  
-Зато ты хорошо справляешься с ролью идиота, усоротонкачи, - обхватывая покрепче Наруто за талию, и совершенно не возражая, когда светлая макушка Узумаки так доверчиво легла ему на плечо.  
\- У меня было много времени, чтобы этому научиться, - как-то вяло отозвался Наруто, - я тебя потом научу, Саске. - Узумаки уже был на пределе, еще минута - две и он потеряет сознание от болевого шока.  
Учиха нахмурился, как бы он не отрицал, но Наруто был прав. Это не конец их дружбы, а начало чего-то большего.

***

Наруто было тепло, очень тепло, даже жарко, он чувствовал, как ветер холодит его разгоряченную кожу на спине. В высокой траве, что была вокруг, трогательные васильки склоняли головы вниз, словно стеснялись того, кого приняла в объятия пряная земля. Через крону большого дуба пробивались косые лучи солнца и играли в черных волосах обнаженного…Саске.   
Саске?!!!!  
Задумчивый Учиха лежал под ним, и его ноги обвивали Наруто за талию, бледные пальцы небрежно очерчивали контур его татуировки, темные глаза сверкали нестерпимым желанием, и теплые губы Саске обхватили его сосок, больно прикусывая.  
Настойчивые пальцы Учихи не спеша опустились вниз и пощекотали низ живота, а чуть позже блондин почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы, хищно обхватили его возбужденную плоть. Касания, то невесомые и нежные, то грубые и жадные, заставляли Наруто плыть в океане липкого наслаждения. Узумаки ощущал, как Саске приподнимал бедра, прижимаясь своим горячим возбужденным членом к его собственному. Сладкая пытка продолжалась, но Наруто не хотел спешить, он знал, у них много времени. Медленно склонился он над Саске и лениво соскользнул языком в его приоткрытый рот, переплетаясь там с бархатным языком Учихи.  
Он исследовал его рот пытливо, провел по деснам, прикусил нижнюю губу, а потом проник еще глубже, стараясь познать все, что есть у Саске. Темп нарастал, и ленивые объятия перетекали в нечто большое. Пальцы Учихи теперь бесновались внизу, неистово лаская член Узумаки, и Наруто чувствовал, что с каждым новым касанием его плоть наливается все сильнее и сильнее. Он укусил Саске за язык, и, обхватив Учиху под бедра, приподнял навстречу своей истекающей от желания плоти. Парень под ним выгнулся, подставляя шею для поцелуев, и Наруто не стал возражать, лаская белую кожу губами и языком, прикусывая там, где неистово билась жилка, вдавливаясь в тело Саске, и потерся о жаждущий член Учихи.  
-Наруто, - услышал он свое имя, улыбка заиграла на его губах.  
-Еще немного, Саске, - хрипло отозвался он и потом, приподнявшись на локтях, уткнулся в промежность друга, скользя горячим членом к заветному отверстию. Надавил, чувствуя, как нехотя раздвигается кожа под его напором, проталкиваясь вперед. Тесные стенки обхватили его плоть, он остановился на миг, наслаждаясь этим моментом обладания. Саске нетерпеливо двинулся ему навстречу, насаживаясь еще сильнее на член Узумаки. Эти манипуляции вызвали хищную улыбку у блондина, и он ворвался внутрь на всю длину, заполняя собой все.   
Тихий полу стон сорвался с приоткрытых губ Учихи, и последний барьер, сдерживающий Узумаки, пал.  
Наруто переплел пальцы с пальцами Саске, и они вместе обхватили изнемогающую и жаждущую горячую плоть Учихи, лаская ее надрывными касаниями.  
А дальше, дальше было очень горячо, тугие стенки сильно сдавливали член Наруто, и от яркого переживания, от необычности и такой сладкой пытки, он не мог больше остановиться, врываясь так глубоко в Саске, как только мог. Доверчивая жаркая плоть расступалась и сжимала его член, превращая в демона, который уже не мог себя контролировать, врезаясь, наращивая темп, с каждым толчком все агрессивнее и сильнее врываясь в тело Саске.  
Пляс жидкого огня в крови, гул крови в ушах, бурная река, уносящая его куда-то, неистовый Саске, двигающийся ему навстречу, полу стоны полу хрипы, вырывающиеся из его горла. Обладание, дерзкое, полное, безоговорочное, и наслаждение, полное, яркое. Горячая плоть Саске в его руках, стекающая по пальцам терпкая вода желания, все это возбуждало и волновало сверх меры.  
-Наруто, - услышал он сдавленный голос Саске, и рванулся вперед, входя в мир, где рассыпались звезды и дрожал небесный свод.  
-Наруто, - звучал в ушах родной голос Саске, и тело Учихи изогнулось под ним, брюнет уже плыл в океане жаркого наслаждения.  
-Наруто, - не сдерживаясь, закричал Саске, и тут…  
Узумаки внезапно открыл глаза, чувствуя, как горячая сперма изливается вовсе не в жаждущего Саске, а ему в трусы.   
И лежит он вовсе не в траве под дубом с Саске, а один в своей постели в их комнате в общежитии Кавасаки.   
«Черт», - сонно подумал Наруто, приподнимая одеяло, надеясь, что чувства его обманули, и неожиданная поллюция лишь его галюцинация. Ничего подобного, его нижнее белье было полно медленно остывающей липкой спермы, словно рог изобилия. Узумаки откинулся на влажную подушку, вытирая вспотевший лоб.  
«Это все болеутоляющие, такое часто бывает, если принять слишком много и не такое присниться, - как-то неуверенно убеждал сам себя Узумаки, гоня из головы мысли о том, как непередаваемо хорошо ему было с Учихой, - Допустим, мое подсознание оттрахало теме. Но это ничего не значит, я не гей. Ну, встало у меня на него пару раз, это еще не доказательство того, что я люблю парней. Ксо, прекрати себе врать, у тебя такого и в школе не было, чтобы так облажаться во сне да еще просматривая глупые эротические сны с участием Саске. Ты хочешь сейчас встать и оттрахать своего лучшего друга, - Узумаки застонал, - Ну надо же такому случиться. Как затащить Учиху в постель, если он не желает вообще с ним общаться. Э, нет, что, снова? - удивился Наруто, чувствуя, как снова возбуждается, - Блядь, и что мне теперь делать?!»  
И он закрыл лицо ладонями, застонав еще громче. Холодный ветерок коснулся его разгоряченного лица и Узумаки открыл глаза.   
-Наруто, - услышал он тихий призрачный голос, - уже скоро.  
На подоконнике в темноте у открытого окна сидел Саске, только волосы его не торчали привычным ершом на макушке, а были собраны в короткую косичку. Синяя ряса скрывала его тело, а на плече, сверкая глазами, восседал иссиня-черный ворон, который, склонив голову, смотрел на встрепанного Наруто. Ночной ветер шевелил волосы Учихи и оперение птицы, Наруто удивился и собрался спросить, что собственно Учиха делает, но Саске вдруг приложил к губам палец, призывая его молчать, указывая второй рукой в окно.  
Наруто прищурился, за стеклом в ночном небе проносились яркие синие и красные сполохи, словно метеоры падали они с темного свода, исчезая, как только их хвосты касались земли.  
-Саске,- недоуменно произнес Наруто, и тут услышал позади себя знакомый недовольный голос.

\- Что Саске? То храпишь, то пердишь, теперь и стонешь. Узумаки, будь человеком дай поспать, все завтра! 

Наруто не поверил, но на соседней кровати, засунув голову под подушку и недовольно бурча, лежал именно Учиха Саске.  
Блондин немедленно обернулся к окну, но подоконник был пуст, ни Саске, ни черного ворона, только одинокая белая вуаль колыхалась от ночного ветра.

***

Послесловие.

1\. Как бы мне не хотелось, но придется сказать пару слов о религии в Японии. Все знают, что древней религией японцев является синто - синтаизм, древняя и чисто японская религия, придающая особое значение природе и естественному порядку вещей, характеризуется множеством богов и духов, культом предков.  
Расцвет буддизма в Японии приходится на период Нара, и сейчас в современной Японии мы имеем смесь древней религии синто и буддизма.  
В этой главе мы коснулись похорон, 90 % похорон в Японии проводятся по буддийскому обряду, но он значительно отличается от тех похоронных ритуалов, которые предписаны.   
Согласно синто, в котором очень мало ограничений и запретов, есть такое понятие как «чистый» и «нечистый». Здесь нет такого противопоставления как на западе добро и зло, надо сказать синто одна из самых гибких древних религий.   
« Нечистый» - это нечто непостоянное. Переходное состояние от одного к другому, и поэтому люди стралась очистить «нечистое» водой или огнем. Нечистым считалась и смерть, поэтому люди старались, как можно быстрей избавиться от грязи, которую она несла в себе. С приходом буддизма в 702 году, когда был кремирован император, были прописан регламент похоронных ритуалов, который со временем и закрепился. О том, как проводятся современные японские похороны, я рассказала на примере Кибы, но надо сказать, что я осветила этот момент кратко, акцентируя ваше внимание только на тех деталях, которые мне были необходимы. Но если вам интересно, то Ососики-но-мана, Соги хойма-на дзитен, Сосо буркарон – три самые известные публикации о похоронах в Японии.  
Кратко скажу, что первый риутал это карицуя, временные поминки, в день смерти, на следующий день - хонцуя, настоящие поминки. Хоронят в Японии через два дня после смерти. Обычно в Японии кремируют усопших, считая, что огонь лучшее из всех очищающих средств.  
О подготовке к кремации описано в фанфике, перед похоронами проводится Цуя, ночное бодрствование у покойника, и после смерти еще 49 дней семья покойного пребывает в трауре, так как японцы верят, что в эти 49 дней душа покойного скитается между миром мертвых и миром живых. 

2\. Пруд Сансиро находится в самом сердце кампуса Хонго, и был сооружен в 1615 г. После падения замка Осака сёгун передал этот пруд и прилегающий к нему сад Маэде Тосицунэ (Maeda Toshitsune). Впоследствии Маэда Цунатори (Maeda Tsunanori) приложил руку к дальнейшему развитию сада, который вскоре стал известен, как один из самых красивых садов в Эдо, в частности, он славился своим прудом, холмами и павильонами.   
Пруд Сансиро не раз появится в фанфе)

3\. Ресивер, один из бегущих в нападающем составе команды американского футбола. 

4\. Лекарственный препарат «Дронабинол», который выпускается в виде капсул содержит тетрагидроканнабинол (полное название дельта-9-тетрагидроканнабинол) ТГК— основное психоактивное вещество марихуаны. Галлюциноген.

5\. Хито-дама

Духи недавно умершего, как говорят, принимают форму больших летающих сгустков пламени, сияющих янтарным, бледно синим или ярко белым лунным цветом, иногда за ними тянется длинный сверкающий синим хвост. Духов хито-дама часто видят незадолго перед тем, как умирает больной человек, они покидают слабеющее тело и переходят к следующей стадии бытия. Они часто падают на землю и всасываются в нее, практически сразу как их замечают, оставляя пенящийся липкий осадок.   
6.Yatagarasu – Ятагарасу. Ворон который был с Саске.

В японской мифологии этот солнечный ворон олицетворял собой "вестника богов", либо донося до людей волю Небес, либо отмечая своим присутствием факт божественного вмешательства.


	11. Chapter 11

Удалившись от Токио на север по главной автомагистрали, через сто двадцать километров можно встретить на обочине неприметный указатель. Узкий спуск неспешно превращается в скрытую в туманной дымке проселочную дорогу, петляющую меж высоких сосен. Машины на ней встречаются редко, бывает, по вторникам пройдет несколько экскурсионных автобусов с сонными туристами, утомленными долгой дорогой. За окном проносятся покатые крыши деревенских домов за живыми изгородями, да мелькают на пригорках причудливые серые постройки. Пусто. Тут нет ни людей, ни животных, только косяки перелетных птиц с пронзительными криками останавливаются на берегах реки святилища Исэ. Храм и деревня, спящие в густом лесу, последние осколки старого Эдо, который сохранился нынче только здесь.  
Большой темно-серый внедорожник летел по дороге, его сильно заносило на поворотах и если бы не система ABS, то давно лежать бы зверю в канаве. Из-под колес комьями летела смесь из грязи и гальки, когда массивные колеса забуксовали на стоянке у входа в храмовый комплекс. Из машины выскочил молодой человек в спортивной куртке с капюшоном, хищным взглядом обвел стоянку. Волнение угадывалось на его загорелом лице, пока он не заметил стоящую в стороне синюю Хонду Цивик, парень тут же успокоился и, помахав рукой, устремился к высоким ярко-красным воротам.  
Внедорожник некоторое время проработал на холостом ходу, а потом, недовольно фырча, выехал со стоянки. В опущенном окне смутно угадывалась золотистая шевелюра и высокий воротник белого свитера.  
За воротами царил зеленый полумрак, окрашивая воздух в пряный цвет листвы, он заполнял легкие, и хотелось дышать полной грудью. Под ногами скрипела мокрая галька, там притаился одинокий коричневый жук, в его фасеточных глазах отражался замешкавшийся у ворот высокий парень в сером плаще, капли дождя запутались в его встрепанных черных волосах. Он стоял и смотрел туда, где за деревьями на пригорке возвышался старинный храм, его покатая черная с золотым крыша и острый шпиль царили над морем из темно-зеленой листвы. Тягучая песня колокола донеслась из глубины рощи и разбудила его. Гость зажмурился. Густые черные ресницы сомкнулись, удерживая предательски набегающие слезы. Саске вспоминал тот самый давно забытый день, когда отец отвел его в парк развлечений прокатиться на «чертовом колесе». Он помнил, как вцепился мертвой хваткой в холодный поручень, стараясь не смотреть вниз, пока металлическая скорлупка, скрипя и покачиваясь, поднималась все выше и выше, медленно отрываясь от земли и унося с собой его сжавшееся от страха тело. Учиха знал, что отец смотрит на него снисходительно, кривя рот в презрительной усмешке, и от этого сыну становилось вдвойне стыдно за свою слабость, но заставить себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на раскинувшийся под ними родной городок он не мог.  
« Отец мой … за что?»  
Капли мелко моросящего дождя катились по его бледному лицу.  
«Мужчины клана Учиха не плачут, они несут свое горе глубоко внутри».  
Как на кинопленке, старой и потертой, мертвым калейдоскопом проносилось его детство. Саске крепко сжимает во вспотевших руках теплое древко любимого лука, и лучи солнца грели его непокрытую голову, ежиком маячившую в большом кусте клейеры. Во дворе было тихо, только иногда из собачьей будки доносилось сладкое посапывание, да звенели цикады в ветвях старого дуба. Саске волновался, стараясь не делать лишних движений и даже не дышать, он лежал под ветвями на влажной земле, подстерегая задержавшего в клинике отца. Нос чесался от смешанного запаха прелых листьев и острого аромата карри, мать готовила на кухне, распахнув большое окно в домашний сад. Саске медленно протянул руку и положил на тетиву стрелу, прицеливаясь. Вот и они, долгожданные шаги; от тяжелой поступи сердце забилось где-то под горлом и, судорожно сглотнув, маленький Учиха отпустил тетиву.  
Взжж…Стрела хищной птицей рассекла воздух, намериваясь впиться наконечником в бедро высокого мужчины в дорогом сером костюме. Но, не долетев пару метров, обреченно упала она у ног жертвы. С победным кличем выскочил он из своего тайного убежища, старясь поймать отцовский взгляд, но тщетно. Нелепая стрела интересовала Фугаку много больше, его брови медленно сошлись у переносицы, небрежно отбросив игрушку ногой, он нетерпеливо направился к входной двери.  
-Отец, сыграем в самураев? - он все еще надеялся, что отец останется с ним во дворе.  
-В другой раз, Саске, - донеслось до него, и улыбка покинула детское лицо.  
-Ты обещал!- почти кричал Учиха, но тот, кто был ему так нужен, не оборачиваясь, ушел. Саске остался один во дворе, снова. Маленькая комната под чердаком, долгие вечера без родителей и его большой ящик с игрушками, самолеты, машинки, солдатики, но любимая только она одна - железная дорога.. Мальчик сидит, поджав под себя ноги на ковре, мимо него, монотонно стуча, ползет пассажирский поезд с семью желтыми вагончиками, из трубы паровоза клочками вырывается беловатый дым. Саске знает, там, за правым поворотом, ждет поезд банда разбойников, чтобы ограбить, их прищуренные глаза горят от предвкушения. Он так увлечен своей игрой, что не замечает замершего в проеме двери отца, не отводя глаз, следит тот за движениями мальчика, вглядываясь в каждый жест и прислушиваясь к тихому бормотанию. Учиха еще не знает, какие демоны грызут изнутри Фугаку, отравляя каждый день его жизни.

Пробившийся сквозь переплетенные ветви луч солнца несмело осветил на мгновение лицо Учихи, бывшее бледнее обычного. Парень глубоко вздохнул, словно решался на что-то, а потом, резко дернув головой так, как если бы его кто-то ударил, быстро двинулся вверх по тропе.

Причудливые тени падали на узкую, посыпанную мелкой галькой тропу – санде, петляющую между деревьев гинко и угрюмых сосен, а за спиной парня безмолвно возвышались в зеленом сумраке высокие ворота - тории, или как их еще называли «птичье место», отрезая Саске путь назад. Неподвластная течению времени красная арка, словно провал в никуда, отмеряла границу между миром людей и миром духов, обозначая начало пути к святилищу. На верхней изогнутой по краям перекладине с причудливой росписью, мрачно нахохлившись, сидел старый ворон.   
Короткий серый плащ Учихи дрожал на ветру, но он не обращал внимания ни на холод, пытающийся сковать его, ни на замерших за воротами каменных стражей нио-сама, царей дэвов. Внушительные и зловещие, стояли они по обе стороны тропы, оскалившись в ожидании боя, сжимая в своих четырех руках изогнутые мечи. Суровые лица с укором смотрели на входящих в храм, но Саске знал, нио-сама добродушны, а их зловещий облик служит лишь для того, чтобы отпугивать злых духов. На самом деле цари дэвов благосклонны к людям, ведь когда-то очень давно они сами ими были.   
В распахнутых пастях стражей Учиха заметил непривычные монеты. « Туристы», - решил он и прибавил шаг, встречаться с группой иностранцев сегодня ему не хотелось.  
Огонь в бронзовых фонариках вдоль тропы все еще горел, освещая парню дорогу меж деревьев в зеленом сумраке. Идти было тяжело, тропа шла резко вверх, голову словно сковали железными обручами, и его снова едва не вырвало от этой боли, кривясь от горечи во рту от внезапно подкатившей рвоты, Учиха сглотнул, жалея о том, что у него нет с собой ни жвачки, ни сигарет. Тяжело вздыхая, парень остановился и запрокинул голову вверх, наслаждаясь мелкими каплями дождя, падающими на его лицо. Легкий порыв ветра взметнул его волосы и ворот плаща, Саске сжал руки в кулаки и заставил себя двинуться дальше вверх по тропе. Он так глубоко задумался, что едва не прошел мимо тэ-мидзуи, небольшого открытого павильона без стен, где четыре деревянных столба венчала покосившаяся крыша. Павильон для очищения верующих был пуст, хитро притаившись слева от тропы в тени одряхвлешей сакуры. Саске усмехнулся, хотя такая невнимательность сегодня была простительна.  
Учиха не спеша сошел с тропы, несколько капель упали на его руки, когда он зачерпнул ковшом из каменной чаши холодной воды, чтобы прополоскать рот и смочить кончики пальцев. С удовольствием проделал он ритуальное очищение, смывая привкус горечи и желчи во рту и на губах, утер выступивший пот на лбу и осторожно повесил ковш назад на крюк. Что же, теперь он был чист и готов к молитве.  
Теперь он пошел в гору быстрее, ему действительно стало полегче, провожая взглядом часто попадающиеся деревянные дощечки в грубых рамках с многочисленными именами и суммами денег, где-то среди них дощечка с надписью « Учиха Итачи и Учиха Саске, три тысячи йен на ремонт кладбища», куда и направлялся Саске. Именно в храм Исэ перевезли они прах своих родителей, основав новую могилу клана Учиха. Сейчас Саске хотел узнать, не потревожил ли кто-то покой его отца, пока он находился в отъезде или же…  
Мысли упорно разбегались, а в ушах звучал хриплый смех старшего брата.  
-Что ты хочешь сделать, Саске?- глаза цвета обсидиана горели на бледном лице.  
Очередной поворот и снова вверх, еще пара метров туда, где у подножия храма звенит колокольчиками на ветру сименава, украшенная яркими бумажными лентами с пожеланиями. Учиха даже стало смешно, представив, как сейчас и он привяжет к священному дереву свою ленту.  
«Ками, сделай так, чтобы все это оказалось очередным кошмаром», - вряд ли духи прислушаются к нему, проклятому собственным отцом, но попытаться стоило.   
Последние деревья расступились, и перед Саске во всем своем великолепии, наконец, предстал черный буддийский храм с тремя красными колоннами, удерживающими двухскатную крышу. Золотистый дракон с одним рогом на лбу замер над входом и проводил Саске внимательным взглядом, его карминовые глаза блеснули в зеленом сумраке.  
«Вот и пришел», - парень засунул руки в карманы плаща и, высоко подняв голову, вступил под своды зала для молений. С волос срывалась прохладными каплями дождевая вода и проникала под ворот, скользя по горячей коже шеи и спины.  
В молельне никого не было, и это было странно, ведь еще в начале пути Саске слышал храмовый колокол, не мог тот звонить сам по себе, хотя так лучше, никто ему не помешает. Его шаги гулко раздавались под темными сводами, когда он подошел к черному колоколу и позвонил. Чистое звучание разнеслось далеко за пределы хайдена, и Саске почувствовал, как на душе от этого звука стало светлей. Он прикрыл глаза, нащупывая в кармане мелкую монетку, сжал ее в руках только с одной мыслью.  
« Пожалуйста,- просил он, - пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь. Один я не справлюсь, Итачи единственное, что у меня осталось, я не хочу терять его».  
Учиха поклонился и опустил монетку в красный ящик; сжав руки в кулаки, он потеряно смотрел куда-то вперед, там, в нише, угадывалась золотая статуя Будды Бхайшаджьягуру. В черных глазах плескался океан неприкрытой боли и отчаяния, парень искал ответа у замершей мертвой статуи. Но лицо Будды было лишь лицом статуи и ничем больше.  
Никогда прежде Саске не чувствовал себя таким…таким одиноким, это чувство беспомощности, он ненавидел себя такого, слабого. Ноша на его плечах стала еще тяжелей, и он уже сомневался, а под силу ли ему нести ее. Никогда бы он не стал просить о помощи богов и, хотя Учиха стоял к миру мертвых ближе, чем кто - либо, поверить в добрых божеств, которые защищают людей, он, как не старался, не мог.  
Бремя давило на плечи и страх, безотчий страх не отпускал Саске, от него немели внутренности. А Мадара, все же напрасно он переживал из-за его бесстрашия, знал бы он сейчас то, что знает сейчас Саске.   
Перед глазами было спокойное лицо дяди, когда он провожал его в Японию, морщинки в уголках глаз и теплая улыбка. Такие же глаза, как и у самого Саске, смотрели на него с любовью, раньше Учиха не задумался о том, как они похожи.  
Саске прикрыл глаза на минуту, а затем хлопнул в ладоши два раза, быстро поклонился и, минуя пустой зал с циновками, вышел через заднюю дверь хайдена, пройдя знакомыми полутемными коридорами, покинул храм.   
Спустившись по лестнице, он бросил прощальный взгляд на дракона, лежащего на крыше, и свернул на неприметную тропинку, петляющую среди густо разросшихся кустов клейры. Ветви хлестали Саске по лицу, но тот не обращал на это внимание, даже не делал попыток защититься, поэтому и получил несколько ударов особенно зловредными ветками по носу и щекам. Тропинка оборвалась внезапно, и Саске оказался на краю небольшой ложбины, где внизу под ним раскинулось большое просторное кладбище. Черные надгробия, больше похожие на забытые нерачительным спортсменом лыжи, закованные в каменные ограды, соперничали друг с другом в роскоши и гранитном убранстве. В пелене моросящего дождя они казались практически живыми, и Учихе даже на минуту показалось, что он видит изломанные тени, прячущиеся в тени могил. Саске привычно фыркнул: « Духи. Есть ли вообще место на земле, где их нет? Это же кладбище, куда им еще приходить, если не сюда». Учиха коснулся руками мокрых перил, и, стараясь не поскользнуться, стал быстро спускаться вниз в ложбину по узкой каменной лестнице с округлыми ступеньками. Опустив голову, он считал ступеньки, их было тридцать семь. И только когда он ступил на кладбищенскую землю, Саске поднял голову. Серый мир мертвых, памятники и надгробия, и белые тени, не оглядываясь по сторонам, он больше чувствовал, чем видел духов. Заинтересованные взгляды неотступно следовали за парнем, который прошел мимо трех статуй дзидо на постаментах в веселых красных передничках, что помогают грешникам в аду. По умиротворенным лицам бодхисатв стекали прозрачные капли дождя и собирались в каменном углублении для воды, чтобы духи, посетившие место своего упокоения, после долгой дороги на землю могли утолить жажду.  
Саске прошел мимо, не удостоив их и взглядом, как и небольшой деревянный павильон, где аккуратно были разложены лопаты, ведра и мусорные контейнеры, все, что может потребоваться человеку для ухода за могилой. По левую руку осталась и общая могила, для не имеющих потомков, больше похожая на свалку игрушечных кубиков, поставленных друг на друга, чем на место упокоения. Парень неуклонно углублялся в сердце кладбища, а затем, дойдя до середины, резко взял направо и серой тенью заскользил между каменных надгробий.  
Дождь разошелся не на шутку и теперь хлестал его по лицу, плащ намок, и в кроссовках чавкала вода, но Саске не обращал внимания на неудобства - перед ним была его семейная могила.  
Надгробие из светло-серого гранита, заключенное в каменный бордюр с эмблемой клана, красно-белым веером, высокое, но не выше, чем соседние памятники, с красиво исполненной надписью с именами Учиха Фугаку и Учиха Микото. По бокам могилы небольшие гранитные вазы для цветов, торчащие из засыпанной в оградку морской гальки.  
\- Прости, мама, - тихо произнес Саске, проводя пальцами по имени матери, - я сегодня без цветов.  
Он опустился на колени к основанию памятника, где в нише в специальном ящике лежали две урны с прахом родителей. Учиха нахмурился, пытаясь достать их из углубления, дело это было нелегким и, пыхтя как паровоз, парень чертыхался, вытаскивая сначала одну, а затем и вторую урну. Обе они были надежно запечатаны, единственный, кто сейчас потревожил покой родителей, был он - их сын, Учиха Саске.   
И сейчас парень понял, как надеялся на то, чтобы он оказался неправ, но нет, могила его родителей была в полном порядке, никто не осквернял ее, а это значит только одно, Саске не знал, как ему спасти брата.   
Саске схватился за голову, давая выход своей боли, не замечая, как рядом с ним кто-то остановился.  
\- И скажите мне достопочтенный, чем вы занимаетесь? Сезон расхищения гробниц уже закончился, - полюбопытствовал над его головой низкий приятный голос. Саске, сжав урну в руках, зло посмотрел наверх и встретился с теплым взглядом серых глаз. Над ним каланчой возвышался незнакомый священник, только не вполне обычный, вместо положенного желто-красного облачения, этот был одет в белый хитон с темными волосами, заплетенными в косу. Он был босым, ноги его были испачканы, и Саске едва не рассмеялся, заметив старые стоптанные сандалии в руках служителя.  
-Почему вы мне не отвечаете?- удивился священник и, покачав головой, сел на корточки рядом с Саске, протянул левую руку к кэсо, черной полоске ткани, перекинутой через левое плечо и закрученной на талии слева направо. Из недр перевязи появилась небольшая пузатая бутылочка, а черные глаза Учихи стали соперничать с выпученными глазами рака, когда священник, совершенно не смущаясь, открутил пробку и жадно припал к горлышку. Острый запах рисового самогона ударил в нос парня, отметая последние сомнения, в бутылке действительно плескалось самое настоящее саке.   
-Здрасте, - только и смог выдавить из себя Учиха, наблюдая за мужчиной, в первый раз он видел такое. Обычно буддийские священники брили себе голову и вели себя довольно аскетично, не позволяя себе никаких вольностей. А здесь босой, в грязном хитоне, и где он только его достал, с бутылкой саке, Саске не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.   
-И тебе добрый день, - утирая губы, благодушно проговорил служитель Будды, - итак, скажи мне, зачем ты хочешь украсть урны? Неужели у тебя кто-то умер, и тебе не хватает средств, чтобы приобрести ковчег для праха?  
Учиха даже фыркнул от такого нелепого предположения, невзирая на комья голубой глины, которая могла бы испачкать его сиреневые джинсы, осторожно опустился на колени, сжимая в руках урну матери.   
«Ковчег для праха. И где он такое слово выкопал?» - раздраженно подумал Саске.  
-Нет, - ответил он, когда, наконец, закрыл каменной створкой нишу, убедившись, что больше его родителей никто не потревожит, - никто у меня не умер.  
-Тогда в чем ваша проблема, достопочтенный отрок? - озадачился священник и, громко икнув, убрал волшебную бутылку под перевязь.  
-У меня все время кто-то оживает, вот в чем моя проблема, - насмешливо произнес Саске, собираясь уйти. Только пьяных невменяемых священников, похожих на музейные экспонаты с выставки « история буддизма, как она есть», ему не хватало.  
-Да, - мужчина бросил хитрый взгляд на своего собеседника, - это не проблема вовсе. Отправьте гневливый дух на лодке, нарушившего мировой порядок великий Эмма-о отдаст на пожирание своим военачальникам. А их у него целых восемнадцать, неудивительно, что у Царя мертвых вечно проблемы с продовольствием.   
Саске непонимающе уставился на советчика, на языке его так и вертелось не вполне приличное: « Что за хрень вы тут несете?!»  
-Простите, я забыл, как ваше имя, - вместо этого спросил Учиха, прикидывая в уме, успеет ли он скрутить ненормального и заткнуть ему рот или же ему стоит просто уйти, как говорил невыносимый добе: « сумасшествие хуже гриппа, так же заразно, а вылечится невозможно».   
-А разве я его называл, эх, совсем старый стал. Зови меня Первый, - усмехнулся священник и ударил ладонями по коленям. От этого звука в голове у Учихи резко просветлело, и мучавшая его тошнота пропала окончательно.  
\- Тю ин, время промежуточной тьмы, когда тело умерло, а двери царства мертвых еще не распахнулись. Самое страшное время, ведь бывает так: душа не может уйти, ее держит на земле важное дело, и чем дольше душа пребывает в мире живых, тем меньше она хочет его покидать. Вот и наступает момент, когда она перерождается в дикую, гневливую душу. А такой душе надо лишь одно - новое тело, - тихо произнес священник совершенно иным голосом,- у твоего брата кагэ на усуй, слабая тень, Саске. Неудивительно, что Фугаку так легко смог им овладеть.  
«Откуда он знает?!» - Учиха нахмурился и резко поднялся, глядя сверху вниз на священника. Тот сидел неподвижно и внимательно смотрел на семейную могилу.  
-Не мельтеши, сядь и успокойся, – приказал священник и парень, удивительное дело, его послушался, - ты же просил о помощи, Саске, - с мягким укором продолжал он. - Так отчего удивляешься? Я Хаширама Седжу, основатель храма Исэ и руки Будды Бхайшаджьягуру на земле.

*****************************************************************************  
-И неудачникам порой везет, - раздался за спиной Саске хриплый голос. Учиха замер, перестав перебирать медицинские бумажки в ящике.   
Последние дни порядком вымотали Саске, причин тому было немало: это и воцарившаяся в Тодай атмосфера слухов и шепотков из-за смерти Инузуки Кибы, и не менее утомительные распоряжения Ямато–семпая и Самуи. Они словно с цепи сорвались, гоняя послушников по мелким и унизительным поручениям.   
Подготовка к субботней вечеринке-маскараду в общежитии «Кавасаки» затмила даже особую зловредность преподавателей, считавших, что то незначительное свободное время, которое есть, студенты должны тратить исключительно для выполнения домашнего задания.   
Но хуже воцарившейся суеты, домашних заданий и изнурительных тренировок, был, разумеется, Узумаки Наруто и очарованный им Сай. Эти двое просто выводили Саске из себя всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Появление в общежитии двух новых послушников порядком осложнило и без того непростую жизнь парня. Да и новая привычка Узумаки ходить полуобнаженным по комнате стоила Саске, единственному из всей группы, дополнительного домашнего задания по анатомии.   
Учиха вынужден был признаться: ему нравилось украдкой бросать взгляды на встрепанного загорелого соседа, особенно по утрам. Предательское тепло разливалось по телу, когда Наруто засыпал на лекциях из-за болеутоляющих, укладывая свою бестолковую голову ему на плечо, даже сопение и храп раздражали его не так сильно, как раньше.   
Вот и сегодня добе сидел на скамье запасных вместе с Сакурой и махал ему оттуда рукой, подбадривая и неся чушь о его заднице. Учиха, привыкший к шуточкам Наруто, даже не стал тратить свое время и оборачиваться, предпочитая продумывать план мести. Пока Саске решал, кого пригласить погостить к ним в комнату, лишенного слуха Гаару и его гитару или Сая с гороскопами совместимости, или же их обоих сразу, судьба взяла все в свои руки. Усмехающийся Хачиби, приподняв очки, поздравил его с официальным назначением в команду и потребовал срочно принести в медпункт недостающие справки. Домой парень отправился вместе с Узумаки в качестве бесплатного приложения, тому вдруг внезапно захотелось увидеть вернувшегося из командировки отца, как будто Саске это волновало. Доехали они быстро, высадив Узумаки у крыльца, сам Учиха аккуратно припарковался у себя во дворе, удивленный тем, что у дома стояла машина старшего брата.   
Обычно Итачи возвращался с работы ближе к вечеру, но сегодня как назло явился раньше положенного времени. Видеться лишний раз с братом не хотелось, и Саске едва не чертыхнулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с предметом своих мыслей. Итачи пил чай на кухне, и от него, похоже, не укрылось, что Саске был не один. Глядя на мрачное лицо брата, Учиха глубоко вздохнул, похоже, сей факт детектива явно не порадовал.   
« Сейчас начнется», - удрученно подумал он, морально подготовившись к неприятному разговору. Итачи терпеть не мог Наруто, и разбор полетов обещал быть особенно жестоким.  
-Саске, скажи, это Наруто-куна ты подбросил до дома?- белая фарфоровая чашка со стуком опустилось на край стола. Старший брат невозмутимо сидел за столом, словно находился на приеме у императора, Саске усмехнулся, пытаясь спрятаться за привычной маской, хотя чувствовал себя мышью под прицелом пронзительных глаз.   
-Да, - парень не видел причин скрывать правду, - его. Хм, есть возражения?  
«И чего я нарываюсь», - попытался Учиха успокоить сам себя, проходя в кухню. Итачи не ответил, разумеется, у него имелись возражения, и еще какие. Он смотрел, как Саске достал из холодильника охлажденную бутылку содовой и со скучающим видом наполнил стакан до половины, а затем также неторопливо осушил его.   
\- Что-нибудь еще? – усмехнулся Саске, глядя, как черные брови выразительно поползли вверх.  
\- А не кажется ли тебе, Саске, что это не вполне верное решение возобновить... дружбу с этим человеком, - обманчиво мягким голосом укорил его брат.  
Саске поставил стакан в раковину и теперь, склонив голову набок, думал, как бы объяснить Итачи то, чего он сам не понимал.   
-Мне кажется, я сам могу решить, с кем мне что-либо возобновлять, - наконец, ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и отстраненно. Итачи хмыкнул и встал из-за стола, не доходя до брата несколько шагов, он положил руку ему на плечо.  
-Давай немного освежим твои воспоминания, братишка, - также мягко заметил брат, при этом больно сжав немилосердными пальцами ткань его черной водолазки с черепами, - задай себе вопрос, а стоит ли доверять Наруто-куну, если в прошлый раз он уже подвел тебя. Ты мог навсегда остаться в инвалидном кресле. – Саске знал, Итачи просто волнуется о нем, но он больше не маленький мальчик, о котором стоит так беспокоиться. Парень скинул руку со своего плеча и открыто посмотрел в непроницаемые глаза брата.  
\- Я задам вопрос не ему, я задам вопрос тебе, нии-сан, - от детского прозвища Итачи усмехнулся, - и когда я задам этот вопрос, ты ответишь мне правду, что действительно произошло 30 марта 2008 года.  
Итачи был по-прежнему невозмутим, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, Саске напрасно искал ответа в темных глазах брата, тот и не думал открывать ему свои тайны.  
-Мне дали место ресивера в команде, - немного хвастливо произнес он, обсуждать Наруто и его отношения с ним, Учиха хотел меньше всего. Тогда ему бы пришлось выбирать, кому из них двоих ему верить. Пока он игнорировал ситуацию, она не осложняла его жизнь, - не знаешь где мои медкарты?  
-У тебя в комнате, - ответил брат, похоже, принял правила игры, или же действительно не хотел, чтобы Саске его спрашивал, - но я не думаю, что тебе стоит соглашаться на это место. Футбол игра травматичная, а ты еще полностью не восстановился после болезни. Если ты будешь играть, это может плохо закончиться.  
Саске разозлился, в который раз за сегодняшний день он почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, как тогда, в школе. Не дружи с Наруто; не играй в футбол; ты думаешь, эту хламиду стоит носить на себе; Саске, учись усердней; что ты трясешься как осиновый лист, будь мужчиной.   
Он негодующе фыркнул и вышел с кухни, в голове огромными буквами вспыхивали слова, которые он так и не решился озвучить. Все еще злясь и чертыхаясь, больше на себя, чем на брата, он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж в свою спальню. В комнате ничего не изменилось с момента его насильственного переселения в общежитие, и сейчас собственная спальня показалась Учихе чужой. Огромный футон у стены, застеленный синим покрывалом, и такие же синие подушки у изголовья, аккуратные шкафчики в углах комнаты и картины с дельфинами в рамках, все это казалось каким-то незрелым, особенно довольная морда белуги, которая насмешливо смотрела на взъерошенного хозяина спальни. 

«Быстрей бы найти чертов сертификат, пока Итачи не начал снова», - размышлял Саске, выдвигая ящики, когда услышал за спиной такие неожиданные слова. Он обернулся, на пороге стоял старший брат.   
«Неудачник», - больно резануло по ушам, неужели Итачи так на самом деле думает о нем. Это было несправедливо, ведь он смог преодолеть болезнь, начать новую жизнь. Он так мечтал играть в футбол, и вот желание исполнилось.   
«Почему ты не можешь хотя бы раз признать мой успех?».  
-Что ты сейчас сказал?- спросил Саске, с удивлением замечая, что в руках сжимает вожделенный сертификат. Он убрал его в сумку, но ответа так и не последовало. Брат молча смотрел на него, и Саске на секунду показалось, что замеревший в дверном проеме детектив вовсе не его брат. Челка падала на невозмутимое лицо, скрывая выражение глаз.  
«Шутка?».   
-Я сказал, что ты неудачник,- четко произнес Итачи, - и неудачникам порой везет! Ну, чего вылупился?   
Саске не верил своим глазам, какая бы муха не укусила брата, он никогда не стал бы так с ним разговаривать. Или стал? Он надеялся, что просто не расслышал, неправильно понял. Очертания детектива расплывались, словно парень смотрел на Итачи сквозь колышущую поверхность воды или увеличительное стекло. Волосы брата становились все короче, пока полностью не исчез привычный длинный хвост, знакомые две морщинки под глазами бледнели, и кожа натягивалась, само лицо становилось более скуластым, смутно напоминая Саске кого-то.   
Изменения коснулись не только его лица, но и тела, оно словно оплывало, плечи становились шире, а сама фигура более громоздкой, как старинная тумба. Форма полицейского нелепо смотрелась на том, кем он стал. Внутри Саске все сжалось в тугой комок, когда брат медленно вышел из тени, Учиха все никак не мог поверить своим глазам. После всех духов и монстров, которых он видел не раз, именно это преображение перевернуло весь его внутренний мир.  
Перед ним стоял ни кто иной, как его отец, Учиха Фугаку. И выглядел он именно таким, каким его запомнил Саске в их последнюю встречу. Немного грузный мужчина в возрасте, с убеленными висками и суровыми складками у неулыбчивого рта. В воспоминаниях парня он уходил, не оборачиваясь, оставляя его одного, испуганного и брошенного, словно котенка, в маленькой комнатушке с одним крохотным окном за решеткой. Дорогая клиника для особо проблемных детей стала тюрьмой для Саске и позором для его отца, который ни разу до самой своей гибели не пришел навестить собственного сына.

-Какого черта, - только и смог произнести пораженный парень, а через секунду Саске было уже не до разговоров. Его сбили с ног сильным ударом в живот, при падении он больно ударился головой. Черно- белые круги расплывались перед его глазами, было больно, но хуже боли был ужас, липкий и тягучий как смола, от него тело наливалось тяжестью. Учиха нелепо лежал на полу, придавленный чужим телом. Фугаку-Итачи схватил его за ворот водолазки и со всей силы приложил еще раз головой об пол, круги перед глазами превратились в кроваво- красные треугольники, Саске пытался защититься, отпихнуть демона, бесполезно, белые руки настойчиво тянулись к его горлу. Учихе мерещилось, что лицо демона то расплывалось, то снова обретало резкость, за массивными чертами отца угадывались более тонкие, так похожие на мать, знакомые грустные глаза Итачи. Может, внутри Итачи и шла борьба, похоже, брат в ней проигрывал, и ледяные пальцы все же дотянулись до беззащитной шеи Саске. Кожа горела, словно ее прижгли, и воздух с хрипом вырывался из горла, отец не играл с ним, он его душил. Саске попытался извернуться и скинуть мужчину, но напрасно, силы были не равны, мысль о том, что он сейчас умрет, силы не придавала.  
Надежда была только на слова, и он попытался прохрипеть.  
-За что?- вот и все, что Саске удалось выдохнуть.   
-За что?- переспросили его сверху, и демон приблизил свое лицо к Саске, - ты, грязный ублюдок, спрашиваешь меня, за что? Ты должен был сгнить в той психушке, но ждать, пока ты подохнешь, напрасное дело, да? А я ждал. Я так ждал. Два года в нем, целых два долгих года. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это?- на щеку Саске из ощеренного рта твари упала вязкая капля слюны. - Каждый день слушать его мысли. Бедный Саске, несчастный Саске, я должен быть сильным ради Саске. Саске, Саске, Саске. Рехнуться можно,- демон зашипел, сплюнув на ковер. - Ты моя самая большая ошибка. Я должен был вышвырнуть тебя на улицу, еще когда ты родился. Я знал, с самого начала знал, ты не мой, чужой. Не могло быть у меня такого сына, ты и на меня-то не похож.   
Хватка ледяных пальцев ослабла на мгновение, и этого оказалось достаточно. Со всей силы и ярости, что была в нем, Учиха отодрал руки демона от своей шеи и ударил головой в склонившееся над ним лицо. Фугаку завыл, прижав руки к лицу, Саске заехал локтем ему в кадык, а потом просто стал бить его, не осознавая, куда целится, только чувствуя подрагивание холодной плоти под полицейской формой. Голова кружилась, в глазах алели то треугольники, то квадраты, а от металлического привкуса во рту блевать тянуло со страшной силой.   
Саске не помнил, все слилось в одно большое лиловое пятно. Отбиваясь руками и ногами, он скинул с себя холодное тело, и медленно, на четвереньках отполз к двери, надрывно дыша. Пальцы с содранной кожей на костяшках вцепились в дверную коробку, Учиха попытался приподняться, но головокружение и слабость мешали ему верно координировать действия своего тела. Казалось, что может быть в сложного в том, чтобы просто встать? Саске захрипел от боли и своего бессилия, пошатываясь, все же сумел подняться, и теперь, упираясь спиной в стену, искал замутненным взором врага.   
Здравый смысл велел ему немедленно бежать из дома, бежать, что есть сил, вызвать полицию или на худой конец вломится в дом добе, Минато Намикадзе наверняка сумел бы его защитить от демона, забравшегося в тело его брата. Но тогда этот испуганный щенок был бы кем-то другим, он же, Учиха Саске, хотел знать правду, хотел понять, что произошло с его братом, и бросить его Саске не мог.   
-Кто ты такой?- выдавил он из себя, тяжело дыша и держась за шею. - Кто ты, черт возьми?- если бы Саске мог кричать, он бы закричал, но вместо слов из горла вырывалось только карканье.  
-Кто я?! – донеслось с пола, Фугаку медленно приподнимался с ковра, кровь вытекала черной струйкой из разбитого носа и губы, разорванная на груди рубашка. Черные волосы стояли дыбом, и глаза. Саске не мог смотреть в эти глаза, в них клубилась какая-то бордовая чернота.  
-Разве я не похож на твоего папочку, а, Саске? - демон встал на четвереньки и замер, рассматривая испуганного парня, кожа на шее натянулась и голова изогнулась под невероятным углом.  
-Прекрати!- закричал Саске, смотреть, как эта тварь ломает тело Итачи, было выше его сил. Саске мнилось, что вместе с Итачи рвется часть его души, злые слезы душили его.  
\- И не подумаю. Тебе больно? Ты не можешь видеть, когда я делаю ему больно, так, сучонок? Не молчи!!!!! Тебе нравится, когда я делаю так?- хрипло рассмеялся демон, ткань полицейской формы затрещала на плечах, тварь выворачивала руки брата из суставов, - или же так, - он наслаждался отчаянием в глазах Саске, упивался своей властью, ломая тело своего старшего сына. Это чудовище не могло быть их отцом. Саске сжал зубы, гордость не имела значения, когда истязают родного брата.  
-Мне больно, - твердо произнес он, не отводя взгляда от демона. Сплюнув на пол, Учиха мрачно закатал рукава черной водолазки, - но сейчас больно будет и тебе. Прости меня, нии-сан, - демон непонимающе смотрел на белую кожу рук. Там сейчас странными белыми полосками проступали какой-то религиозный символ, и Фугаку ощутил некое беспокойство, что-то пошло не так, как он планировал.  
Саске же расставил ноги по ширине плеч, пытаясь найти максимально удобную позицию и стараясь не шататься, как перебравший саке алкоголик. Это было тяжело, комната и потолок продолжали неумолимо вращаться, Учиха закусил нижнюю губу до крови и сосредоточился. Согнув руки в локтях, он выставил их перед собой, словно боксер на ринге, стараясь, чтобы концы татуировки образовали перевернутую пентаграмму в круге. Пот выступил на лбу, так, словно Саске не соединил руки, а таскал на спине тяжелые мешки.  
Полгода назад семь долгих часов провел Саске под присмотром Мадары в тату-салоне. Местный мастер удивился заказу, скрытая татуировка странный выбор для молодого парня. Не меньше чем сам рисунок, разделенный пополам и наложенный таким образом, чтобы, соединяя руки, на внешней стороне образовывалась перевернутая вниз пентаграмма. Мастер татуировки впервые видел, чтобы рисунок разбивали на две части, да еще делали его согласно лучшим традициям гаремного татуажа.   
«Интересная работа», - решил он, ожидая шипения и визгов от молодого парня, полулежащего в кресле, когда он вводил под кожу смесь из рисовой пудры. Но клиент был молчуном, сцепив зубы, не издал ни звука за все время наложения татуировки.  
-Рисунок проявится, если будешь возбужден и при контакте с водой тоже, - зачем - то пояснил мастер на прощание необычному заказчику, навсегда запомнив холодный равнодушный голос:  
-Моя проявится в том случае, когда надо будет.

-Что ты хочешь сделать, Саске, - хрипло рассмеялся демон, понимая, что обездвижен, - а?  
Пот же струился по лицу Учихи, удержать Фугаку в подчинении было невероятно трудно, мир вокруг него расплывался, но он должен продержаться немного. Татуировка на коже обожгла руки, словно он опустил их в серную кислоту, и эта боль разъедала его уверенность. Ровными линиями в круге явственно проступала перевернутая пентаграмма, один из древнейших символов подчинения духов человеку, единственное оружие Саске.   
-Зачем ты хотел убить меня? – демон высунул язык, слизывая капли крови, и насмешливо рассматривая пошатывающегося парня. Долго он не протянет, так что можно было и поговорить, а потом…потом он предвкушал его смерть.  
-Умер, умер. Сдох. Разбился. Не было меня, да что ты можешь знать. Она носила тебя в себе девять месяцев, сука. Смеялась вместе с ним надо мной. О, Мадара-сан, а давай сделаем ребеночка. Ах, он ничего не узнает, он такой занятой. Он не хочет второго ребенка, а я так хочу, - шептал демон, словно смотрел внутрь себя, Саске не мог понять, о чем он. - А я столько лет не замечал, не верил. Да, он похож на моего брата, что с того. Да у него такие же проблемы, как и у Мадары в детстве, но это от нашей матери, - тварь, бывшая братом, сокрушенно покачала головой. - Когда же ты упал с лестницы, я все понял. Та же особенность в строении головного мозга, как и у моего старшего брата. Анализ крови только подтвердил, ты не мой сын и никогда им не был. Мои гены есть в тебе, но гены дяди, не отца, - изрыгая из себя поток слов, он не замолкал ни на миг, - она долго скрывала правду, сначала я хотел услышать ее оправдания, а потом решил, что сгною ее отродье в клинике, раз она посмела меня обмануть. Слабая, она не выдержала. Призналась, когда поняла, что я не собираюсь забирать тебя из лечебницы. Угрожала забрать и увезти тебя. Глупая женщина, - от всепоглощающей ненависти, сочащейся в нем, Саске едва дышал. Он просто не мог поверить, рефлекторно сжимая руки в кулаки.- Ты же понимаешь, я не мог этого допустить. Это была моя месть, она не имела права вмешиваться. Как я разозлился, сучка хотела сломать мои планы, я велел ей заткнуться и не мешать мне вести машину, но она стала хватать меня за руки, шлюха. Я ударил ее, а потом еще раз и еще. Так приятно было чувствовать ее страх. А потом я умер и она умерла. И… моя месть потеряла смысл. Я знал, Итачи сразу же заберет тебя из клиники, будет ходить за тобой, любить и оберегать. Ты, сучонок, будешь жить, а я! И только эта мысль, как мерзкое отродье будет жить в моем доме, есть с моего стола, носить мое имя, удерживала меня на краю. Я не мог допустить этого. Очень долго я был в темноте, один, без надежды на возвращение. И ненависть, только она не давала стать мне просто воспоминанием. Но однажды кто-то открыл окно моей темницы, и я увидел Итачи. Тот плакал, и тогда услышал я голос, он велел мне взять тело сына. У меня появился шанс, шанс вернуться и забрать у тебя все, чего ты, недоносок, лишил меня. Если у тебя был источник света, я должен был его потушить. Итачи мне помог, он слаб и чувствует себя виноватым, что за идиот! Он так боялся за тебя, ну я и немного подтолкнул его, так что дружка твоего мы вместе избивали. Уверяю тебя, это было здорово, жаль, что Итачи остановился и не забил его до смерти. Это было потрясающе: видеть, как ты корчишься оттого, что ублюдок не пришел. Как я был счастлив. А потом, потом этот сентиментальный идиот отвез тебя в Норвегию к Мадаре. Я не должен был этого допускать, не должен, но я был еще слаб. Но я знал, рано или поздно ты вернешься, и тогда… я убью тебя.   
Нить оборвалась внезапно, и Саске как-то отстраненно, словно со стороны, смотрел, как на его коже через линии пентаграммы проступает алыми каплями кровь.  
-Беги, идиот, - кажется, это истошно кричала женщина, толчок был мягким, словно на грудь ему прыгнула кошка; Учиха сделал шаг назад, затем еще один, и бросился вниз по лестнице, в воздухе мелькнули рыжие пряди и голубая ткань плаща.  
*****************************************************************************   
-Пора начинать, - тихий голос Хаширамы вывел Саске из глубокой задумчивости. Переживая кошмар, он не заметил, как плащ его полностью промок, а пальцы замерзли в отсыревших кроссовках. Дождь и не думал прекращаться, небо просто исторгало из себя потоки воды.  
-Первые кенотафы строили еще египетские жрецы для воинов, погибших на чужбине, - чуть нараспев произнес Хаширама, старательно вылепливая куличик из глины и песка.   
Удивительное зрелище предстало бы тем редким прохожим, забредшим случайно к северу от кладбища к самой границы святилища. На берегу реки на корточках сидели высокий мужчина в одежде священника и молодой парень, словно заигравшиеся в песочнице дети, сосредоточенно складывая пирамидку из камней, глины и веток. Рядом с ними кучей были свалены яркие веера, причудливые маски и лодочки из коры.   
Саске почувствовал себя полным идиотом, в который раз за сегодняшний день. Во-первых, кто в здравом уме станет ковыряться в грязи и лепить куличики с сумасшедшим священником, который, к тому же, в доску пьян. Во- вторых, сомнительно, что нормальный человек согласится влезть в храмовый чулан и выкрасть оттуда какое-то эзотерическое барахло. И, в-третьих, у него точно помутнение рассудка, раз он поверил, постройка ложной гробницы умиротворит гневный дух Фугаку. Исходя из всех трех факторов, Саске неутешительно констатировал, он псих. Покоя Учихе не давал и невольный свидетель, бродивший по двору храма в пелене дождя, пока он тащил из пристройки все, что плохо лежало. Сердце сжалось в груди, на секунду Саске показалось, что парень в спортивной куртке с капюшоном похож на Узумаки. Впрочем, разглядывать его дальше он не имел возможности, ведь Хаширама, громко икнув, толкнул его в плечо и потащил через заросли вечнозеленых кустов. Шли они быстро, по узкой, размокшей от дождя тропинке до небольшой речки, берущей свое начало за невысокими холмами. Все то время, пока они расчищали кусок земли для постройки пустой могилы, Учиха нервно оглядывался по сторонам в ожидании разгневанных монахов, обнаруживших хищение храмовой утвари. Но пока было тихо, только напавшая на священника икота да журчание воды в реке нарушили тишину и покой святого места.  
\- У нас же первым был Умэхара Такэси. Он построил кенотаф, когда умиротворял мстительных призрачных воинов в округе Аомори. Духи эти порядком отравляли жизнь несчастным деревенским жителям, говорят, им даже было под силу менять погоду. После того, как Такэси-сан провел обряд, призраки обрели покой и навсегда покинули те места, - с улыбкой рассказывал священник, выкладывая круг из камней вокруг кривобокой пирамидки из глины и песка, - там их было около тысячи, а у нас один, так что считай, еще повезло. Эй, ты помогать вообще мне собираешься? Думаешь, я тут один с гробницей возиться буду, - вдруг хмыкнул Хаширама, бросая укоризненный взгляд на крутящего головой Саске. – Давай, сосредоточься. Выбери лодочку понадежней.  
Саске потянулся к куче и с презрительным видом достал небольшую лодку из коры дерева гинкго, больше похожую на игрушечный дракар викингов. Он нахмурился, пытаясь прочесть причудливую вязь иероглифов на бортах ладьи, но слова складывались в ахинею. Черный ворон на носу лодки насмешливо смотрел на парня, словно укорял, что ж ты так.  
-Хорошо, а теперь выбери маски и веер, - приказал священник, продолжая складывать пирамидку на земле.  
«А больше ничего не выбрать?» - вертелось на языке.  
\- Дальше что делать будем?- немного раздражено спросил Саске, с разочарованием откладывая ладью с вороном.   
-Гейшу позовем, станем петь и танцевать, - усмехнулся Хаширама, но потом, спрятав улыбку, рассказал: - Кенотаф практически готов, жаль, нет времени, чтобы сделать, как полагается, но главные условия соблюдены, – Саске в ответ хмыкнул, - Маску одевай, чтобы дух не увидел лицо. Потребуется кровь, - быстрый взгляд из под ресниц, - и твоя, - Учиха покачал головой, всегда требовалась кровь, - имя напишем на веере. Позовем, и он придет, такие духи, как вампиры, они жаждут крови. А когда он появится, прикуем его к лодке. Ворон Ятагарасу откроет для него дверь в мир мертвых. Все просто.   
-Бред, - отозвался Учиха и решил прекратить этот фарс, - я возвращаюсь домой.  
-Хорошо, бред, - спокойно согласился Хаширама, не поднимая головы, - возвращайся. Мне-то все равно, будешь ты жить или умрешь, как и твой брат, - священник продолжал невозмутимо складывать пирамидку из камней. - Прекрати сходить с ума, пути назад уже нет. Или ты упокоишь духа, или он упокоит тебя! - заметил он, поправив последний камешек. - А хорошо получилось?- улыбнулся священник, как ни в чем не бывало, оглядывая кучку из камней и глины.  
Саске готов уже был зарычать, он все никак не мог разгадать этого ненормального, когда тот говорил серьезно, а когда шутил. Откуда Хаширама знает о том, что произошло у него дома, хотя парень и рта не раскрыл, выглядит он странно, да и ведет себя соответственно. И по какой причине Саске хотелось ему верить, сразу и безоговорочно. Никогда Учиха не вел себя так легкомысленно, как сегодня, следуя за пошатывающим священником. А духи, стоящие у своих надгробий, низко склоняли головы, и даже преклоняли колени, когда босой священник проходил мимо их могил.  
-Хорошо, только это не сработает, - устало возразил Учиха, хочет строить кенотаф, пусть строит, а Саске посмотрит, как он упокоит Фугаку, если на того даже пентаграмма не действует. Тем временем, надев маску на лицо, священник сложил руки в молитве, издавая низкий горловой звук, больше похожий на утробное рычание хищного зверя. Саске знал немало молитв, но эту сутру прежде никогда не слышал, ее ритм завораживал, мерный как гул турбин самолета на взлете. Голос Хаширамы, низкий и глубокий, совсем не вязался с его образом аскетичного буддийского священника. Саске усмехнулся, ему впору бы в опере выступать, а не сидеть босым и пьяным на берегу реки, заклиная злобного духа.   
За спиной Учихи раздалось хриплое карканье, парень испуганно обернулся, на верхней ветке клейеры, сидел, покачиваясь на ветру, черный ворон Ятагарасу, склонив голову набок. Блестящий, словно речная галька, глаз, гипнотизировал Учиху, парень почувствовал, как он проваливается в темную бездну. Где-то на большой глубине был темный зал, в углах которого клубилась бархатная мгла, звездными искорками вспыхивали и гасли в ней сполохи странного светлого пламени. Каменный, но теплый пол под ногами, по нему было приятно ступать босыми и израненными ступнями. Страха он не чувствовал, даже когда увидел на возвышении странное существо с телом женщины и головой тигрицы, сжимая в каждой из восьми рук по изогнутому мечу. Зеленые глаза хозяйки странного зала расширились, а острая боль пронзила правую руку Саске, вырывая того из видения.   
Учиха закричал. На бледной коже явственно проступала темно-алая капля крови из проколотого пальца. Хаширама же, не давая ему опомниться, перехватил его руку и его кровоточащим пальцем начертал имя Фугаку на дорогом веере. Затем жестом указал на маску, и Учиха, чертыхаясь, подчинился, палец саднил. Черные глаза сузились в прорезях, когда священник очертил веером круг вокруг сложенной пирамидки на земле, начиная понимать план священника  
\- Кагирои-но моюру, арану-ни, сиротаэ-но амахирэ гакури, - и после этих слов, произнесенных властным голосом, все изменилось. Резко похолодало, хрипло каркнул ворон за спиной, расправляя свои черные крылья, и Саске замер, вопросительно глядя на Хашираму. Священник спокойно ждал, вглядываясь в пелену дождя, он больше не икал и не придуривался.   
Началась охота.   
Первым появился запах сирени и горько-сладкий аромат тлена, он насильно пробирался в нос и от него жутко хотелось чихнуть. Затем тонкие нити белесой мглы промелькнули между каплями дождя, словно кто-то взмахнул косой, разрезая воздух, и из этих невидимых ран как из открытого крана сочилась непрозрачная дымка, медленно стекая к пирамидке из камней. В клубящейся белесой массе проступали черепа, они возились, заползая и скатываясь друг с друга, так, словно катались на американских горках. Большие и маленькие, уродливые, с кусками тлеющей плоти, из-под которой проглядывали кости, с вмятинами на височных долях, и только глазницы, глазницы их горели тусклым зеленым светом. Саске казалось, что их выталкивает белесым потоком слизи нечто из-под земли, заползая друг на дружку, они сливались и образовывали какую-то уродливую карикатуру на человека из кусков полуистлевшей плоти. Чавкая и довольно урча, вставало в очерченном веером кругу нечто, слепленное из черепов, горящая местью душа, съеденная кем-то оболочка, наполненная злобой и яростью. Саске зажмурился, чувствуя, как горечь и сухие слезы душат его, но страшнее была жалость. Ему стало жалко то, в кого превратился его отец. Бывший когда-то Фугаку дух предстал перед ним лысым, с седыми бровями, из уродливой бородавки на щеке торчал седой пук жестких волос. Он был голый, и никогда Саске не видел такого исхудалого отвратительного тела, черные волосы на опаленной огнем коже были подобны скользким червям, почерневшие ногти, вросшие в изломанные пальцы ног, просто ходячий труп, в которого по ошибке вдохнули жизнь. А внизу клубилось месиво из черепов, то один, то другой подползали они к его ногам, болотными огнями светились их пустые глазницы.   
\- Мэ-курабе, вот как получилось, - прошептал Саске,- а я так устал.  
Душа его отца настолько была одержима местью, что превратилась в ненасытного демона. Учиха только один раз встречал описание мэ-курабе, и даже в самом страшном сне он не мог представить, что тот, кого он считал своим отцом столько лет, превратится в демона только затем, чтобы убить его. Здесь все было странно, обычно люди после смерти могли перевоплотиться в злобный юрей или же стать хранителями своего клана, но никогда мертвая душа не могла превратиться в нежить. Мадара учил Саске, что нежить рождается только в мире мертвых, но стоящий сейчас перед ним пришелец ломал все правила, о которых Учиха когда-либо знал. Рука с обломанными ногтями потянулась к сыну, но наткнувшись на преграду, остановилась в миллиметрах от лица Саске.  
\- Юку мидзу-но каэрану готоку, фуку кадзэ-но,миэну га готоку, ато мо наки, ё-но хито-ни ситэ, - невозмутимо продолжал читать сутру Хаширама и зачем-то кинул в руки оторопевшему Саске лодку, жестом повелевая положить ее в круг.  
Учиха бросил ладью в круг, оказавшись внутри, лодка засветилась, и из тела демона потянулись к ней тонкие белесые щупальца, присасываясь к бортам и палубе.   
\- Юбэ окитэ асита ва кэнуру сирацую-но кэнубэки, – протяжно читал молитву священник, а лодка, словно насос, втягивала в себя распадающееся на черепа тело демона. Сейчас она была похожа на осьминога с множеством белесых щупалец, и Саске зачарованно смотрел, как тает изломанное тело отца, всасываясь в ладью.  
-Окуцую-но кэнубэки вага ми, - и с последними словами священника внутри круга осталась только светящаяся лодка и сложенная из камней пирамидка.  
Хашиарама вытер выступившую испарину на лбу рукавом белой хламиды и улыбнулся. Медленно вошел в круг, взял ладью в руки, провел по боку лодки и только затем протянул удивленному Саске.  
-Отпусти его. Я знаю, тебе тяжело, но поверь, он тоже страдал. За свои грехи ему отвечать перед богом, не отягощай его и так черную душу своей ненавистью. Отпусти.  
Серые глаза были влажными, и Саске показалось, что Хаширама плачет. Но это была только иллюзия, он аккуратно взял из его рук ладью. Она была теплой и тяжелой, ссутулившись, подошел он к реке и, встав на колени, осторожно опустил лодку на воду, ожидая, что она потонет от такой тяжести, но ничего не произошло. Как только кора коснулась поверхности воды, мерно покачиваясь, поплыла она вниз по течению реки. Сначала ее было хорошо видно, а потом очертания ладьи истаяли в пелене дождя.  
За своей спиной Хаширама медленно читал последнюю сутру, и Саске повторил за священником слова упокоения.  
\- Как выпавшая белая роса исчезну вскоре я, - произнесли они в унисон, и в воцарившейся тишине Учиха, наконец, осознал.  
«Все действительно закончилось».  
Он поднялся с колен и обернулся, позади него никого не было. Хаширама исчез, словно его никогда и не существовало. У пирамидки голубой звездой лежал брошенный веер, и Саске улыбнулся, когда прочел начерченные словно мастером каллиграфии иероглифы.  
«В следующий раз принеси саке», - робкая улыбка осветила лицо парня, он поднял голову наверх, там, где разрывались тучи на небе и громко произнес:  
-Спасибо тебе, первый, - и совершенно не удивился, когда неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер кинул ему в лицо бледно-розовые лепестки сакуры.   
Саске, глубоко вздохнув, как после тяжелой работы, спрятал веер в карман плаща, резонно рассудив, что раз на нем его кровь, то не стоит возвращать в храм испорченную утварь. Хотя признался он сам себе, ему просто захотелось оставить его себе как память о странном священнике, который научил его верить, что Боги все же слышат людей.   
Парень быстро собрал в узел все остальные вещи и, бросив последний взгляд на реку, собрался уже выйти через кладбище к стоянке автомобилей, как высоко в небе раздалось карканье. В затянутом тучами небе ему привиделась ладья, которую тянул за собой черный ворон. Парень усмехнулся, постоял минуту, а потом скрылся в густых кустах клейеры, и только деревья вокруг и река знали, эти двое никогда больше не встретятся.  
Итачи очнулся, он лежал на полу в спальне Саске, вокруг него валялись бумаги и одежда, а тело нещадно болело, словно его долго избивали. Он не помнил, что произошло, и как он оказался в комнате брата.   
Когда Саске выскочил из дома так, словно за ним гнались все демоны преисподней, Наруто стоял на кухне и разговаривал с отцом. За окном мелко накрапывал дождь, а редкие прохожие выгуливали собак по дубовой аллее, обыкновенный тихий пригород, и только пошатывающий Учиха выбивался из этой картины благопристойного района, где никогда ничего не происходит.  
Минато сидел на столе, похрустывая салатом в большом гамбургере, с улыбкой наблюдая за сыном. Тот сегодня был сам не свой, отчаянно жестикулируя, рассказывал о том, как жил, пока отец был в отъезде. И Намикадзе едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, у сына вся неделя прошла под знаком жутко ершистого Учихи Саске.   
Саске - теме, придурок, ублюдок, гребанный Учиха, самодовольный болван, козел. Минато сбился со счета, сколько раз прозвучало имя лучшего друга, напоминая ему те старые добрые времена, когда младший Учиха практически жил у них дома. Наруто и тогда любил жаловаться на Саске, особенно когда они были в ссоре, но проходили часы, и на крыльце стоял вновь хмыкающий Учиха с велосипедом, и сын, уже позабывший об угрозе выставить гребанного урода вон, хватал куртку и исчезал с Саске за поворотом, отправляясь на прогулку.  
Минато помнил, как вытаскивал за воротники лежащих на крыше мальчишек, как они перебинтовывали друг другу разбитые коленки и обрабатывали ссадины зеленкой, фыркая и смеясь, помнил и долгие вечера, когда Наруто и Саске просто сидели на крыльце, подтрунивая друг над другом, провожая прошедший день.   
Каждый раз, когда Намикадзе видел Саске, то испытывал к пареньку глубокое чувство благодарности, ведь только ему оказалось под силу вытащить Наруто из его скорлупы и унять боль от смерти матери. Минато знал, своим вернувшимся сыном он обязан этому немного мрачноватому и хладнокровному парню, который сумел проникнуть так глубоко в сердце Наруто, что без него тот не мог жить дальше. И это пугало отца, ведь последние два года только вера заставляла сына двигаться дальше, и хотя Наруто молча переживал расставание с лучшим другом, Минато все равно чувствовал, за его улыбками притаилась глубокая боль. И вот сейчас возбужденный парень расхаживал по кухне из угла в угол, костеря на чем свет стоит давнего друга и его близорукость, а Минато терзали смутные сомнения, что сын не договаривает, слишком уж надрывно звучали его слова.  
Разумеется, Наруто не рассказал ему всей правды, он еще и сам не мог с ней смириться.   
« Эй, пап. У меня тут к Саске, ну, не совсем дружеские чувства, ты понимаешь. О нет, ты не подумай, мне никогда не нравились парни, только Саске. Не мог бы ты дать мне свое отцовское благословление, ну и совет не помешал бы», - Узумаки хмыкнул, хотя от отца секретов особых не было, но этой тайной он делиться не желал. За последние четыре дня Наруто окончательно уверился, он хочет… Саске. Но не просто повалить его на кровати и сделать все, что подсказывало его разбушевавшееся воображение, а чтобы сам Саске хотел этого не меньше. Это было больше, чем желание. Наруто боялся произнести вслух, но факт оставался фактом, он нуждался в Учихе. Скольких усилий ему стоило тогда ночью не перейти эту грань, долго он стоял под холодным душем, тщетно пытаясь прийти в себя, но как чертовски хотелось прикоснуться к лицу спящего друга, приподнять одеяло и лечь рядом, крепко прижавшись, вдыхая родной запах теплого тела.  
Это были только мечты, настоящий же Узумаки, сцепив зубы, проглатывал обезболивающее и, поворачиваясь лицом к окну, просто заставлял себя спать, ночь за ночью. Утро облегчения не приносило, как и все последующие дни, и парню было стыдно за себя, используя свою травму, он просто греется в лучах того мимолетного внимания, которое ему оказывал друг. Остановиться уже блондин не мог, наслаждаясь, он закрывал глаза, чувствуя, как прохладные пальцы Саске ощупывали его плечо, сам он склонялся так близко, и черные волосы невесомо ласкали его щеки, как хотелось обнять Учиху в этот момент, прикоснутся губами к его коже, увидеть, как блестят черные глаза. Но Наруто понимал, если он так сделает, не видать ему Саске как своих ушей; Узумаки боялся, как только он даст выход своим чувствам, друг просто уйдет, вычеркнет его из своей жизни, на этот раз уже навсегда. Поэтому все, что он мог себе позволить, это садиться рядом с объектом своего невыносимого желания на общих парах, и беспрепятственно спать на его плече, прижимаясь как можно крепче к стройному телу Учихи, и от этого на душе становилось совсем горько.  
Эта ситуация бесила Наруто своей безвыходностью. Обычно он не особенно задумывался о таких глупостях как проблемы в отношениях с кем-то, у него их просто не было. Девушки?! Молодые и постарше, японки и иностранки, случайных подружек у Узумаки было не мало, впрочем, он не особо и искал их, обычно они находили его сами. Как и всякий подросток в его возрасте, Узумаки ходил в кино с понравившейся девушкой, целовался на заднем ряду, танцевал в диско-барах квартала Роппонги. Секс, разумеется, он тоже был, этим заканчивались три свидания из десяти.   
Но здесь иной случай, Саске отнюдь не девушка, на свидание его не пригласишь, он угрюмый, мрачный, раздражительный тип, пребывающий в своем учиховском мире, где нет места всяким там глупостям.   
«И что делать?- удручено, раз за разом, спрашивал Наруто сам себя, - в кино его не позовешь, а если я попытаюсь его поцеловать, он мне все ребра пересчитает».   
Вот и сейчас, рассказывая отцу о последней игре, вывихнул, он заметил, через двор Саске. Тот выглядел странно, весь встрепанный и плаще с чужого плеча, словно натянул первую попавшуюся ему под руку одежду.  
-Итачи, блядь, сука, какая же сука, - выругался Узумаки, чувствуя себя виноватым дальше некуда. Прекрасно зная характер Учихи, Наруто ни секунды не сомневался, что глазастый брат Саске видел, как тот подвез его до дома. Идиот, ну какого черта он не догадался попросить теме высадить в начале улицы!   
Минато спрыгнул со стола, настороженно посматривая на сына, тот сжал руки в кулаки, наблюдая, как Учиха Саске пытается открыть машину. Связка ключей упала на газон, и Учиха все никак не мог ее поднять, его пошатывало из стороны в сторону, и парень то и дело хватался за горло, словно ему не хватало воздуха. И Намикадзе понял, что-то очень нехорошее произошло в доме соседей.  
-Наруто, - позвал он сына. - Идем.  
Тот не заставил просить себя дважды, они выскочили на крыльцо, чтобы проводить взглядами пролетающую мимо них синюю Хонду Цивик. Намикадзе грязно выругался и бросился назад в дом в поисках ключей от джипа, но как назло под руку попадались лишь счета да письма. Взволнованный Наруто топтался на пороге, а потом не выдержал, полез в карман куртки отца, на его счастье злополучный брелок с ключами был там. Большой серый джип, взревев, бросился в погоню, редкие прохожие с собаками с любопытством наблюдали за таким оживлением во дворе. Наруто молчал и Минато тоже, но когда они въехали на кольцевую дорогу, ведущую из Токио, Намикадзе не выдержал и спросил.  
-Так что там с Итачи-саном?- в зеркале отражались сузившие голубые глаза сына. Он скривился и отвернулся, словно проносящийся за окном пейзаж было последним, что он видел в своей жизни.  
-Наруто, - Минато прибавил скорость, плавно перестраиваясь в соседнюю полосу, красиво обгоняя канареечный нисан, где-то вдалеке виднелась несущаяся как одержимая Хонда. Саске, похоже, был не в себе и совсем не боялся дорожных патрулей, и Намикадзе стоило больших трудов не потерять машину из виду.  
-Итачи не хочет, чтобы мы общались с Саске, - немного подумав, ответил Наруто, - Смотри, он свернул.   
Минато некогда было удивляться такому повороту событий, странное решение, особенно когда мальчики дружили с детства, но сложный съезд с автострады заставил его промолчать, а потом и не до разговоров стало. Преследовать сумасшедшего Саске на Хонде стоило Намикадзе всех его навыков вождения, и только когда они затормозили на стоянке, он перехватил готового выскочить из машины сына.  
-Наруто,- твердо произнес отец, - найди Саске и возвращайтесь домой. Пусть пока поживет у нас.  
Это казалось Намикадзе лучшим решением, уж очень странно выглядел Саске, да и Наруто. Голубые глаза сына потеплели, и открытая улыбка, как у матери, осветила его загорелое лицо.  
-Пап, ты забыл, мы наказаны, нам вообще запрещено покидать кампус, - Наруто покачал головой. - Но все равно спасибо тебе. Не переживай, я позвоню.  
Минато даже фыркнул от такого, позвонит он, размышляя, не стоит ли ему нанести визит старшему в семье Учих или подождать, когда сын расскажет правду. Озадаченный, выехал он со стоянки и направился назад в город, только теперь Минато-сан не спешил, у него было над чем подумать.  
Тяжелый подъем до храма не отнял у Наруто много времени, хотя злой дождь хлестал Узумаки по лицу, тот и не думал останавливаться, перед глазами был только Саске. Ни удивительная красота храма, ни молчаливые деревья не могли надолго удержать его взгляд. Бронзовые фонари все еще горели, и два мотылька грустно стрекотали, пытаясь приблизиться к заточенному в стекло огню. Наруто грустно улыбнулся и сосредоточился на подъеме.  
«Чертов теме, и зачем ты сюда приехал?» - задавался вопросом Узумаки, осматриваясь по сторонам, но Саске нигде не было, словно под землю провалился. Наруто покачал головой, недоумевая, ни в храме, ни вокруг него он не встретил ни одного монаха, как будто храм был заброшен, и если бы не машина Учихи на стоянке, можно было подумать, Саске никогда сюда не приезжал.  
На одно мгновение в пелене дождя Наруто заметил знакомую фигуру, кто-то выходил из небольшой черной пристройки в задней части храма. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, а не видел ли этот человек Саске, как неизвестный шустро юркнул в кусты, оставляя Узумаки в полном одиночестве. И он снова бродил по узким дорожкам, прячущихся в густых вечнозеленых кустах, медленно опускался туман и только слабый свет фонарей не давал заблудиться, россыпями огней указывая путь назад. Наруто почувствовал себя незваным гостем, и, усмехаясь, свернул на дорогу от храма к стоянке, когда увидел спускающегося впереди Саске.   
-Учиха, - крикнул Узумаки и едва не рассмеялся, наблюдая за удивленным лицом парня. Но тут же резко ему стало не до смеха. На щеках друга алели царапины, а на белой шее багровыми росчерками угадывались синяки. Промокший до нитки, с прилипшими волосами, он казался таким беззащитным, что у Наруто защемило сердце. Он подбежал к Учихе и замер в нескольких миллиметрах, положил руку на плечо, разглядывая синяки и кровоподтеки.  
-Это он тебя, да?- выдавил парень из себя, чувствуя, как ярость поднимается в нем. Как бы он хотел, чтобы эта сволочь оказалась здесь, он убил бы его только за одну мысль, что он может поднять руку на Саске.  
Саске вздохнул, только Наруто тут еще не хватало, его просто не должно тут быть, но добе стоял и тяжело дышал, рассматривая синяки. Голубые глаза сузились, и Саске догадывался, о чем думает этот сердобольный идиот.   
-Не твое дело, придурок, - только и мог он ответить, потому, как по-другому не умел. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не может сказать добе правду, позволяя верить, что его избил Итачи. Ему было мерзко от этого, ведь из всех людей, которые когда - либо были с ним, только он один остался ему верен. И еще Саске понимал, если бы не он и его чертова семейка, может, Наруто был в тысячу раз счастливей, и от этих мыслей Саске стало еще хуже.   
-Мое, теме, - немного грубо произнес Наруто. - Слушай, ты, конечно, редкостный придурок, но ни мой отец, ни я не будем выбрасывать твои идиотские тряпки из шкафа, если ты вдруг решишь у нас погостить, – этого Учиха не ожидал, стоило как можно скорее прояснить ситуацию.  
\- Моя одежда дорога мне в память о деньгах, на нее потраченных, - занудливо протянул Саске свою любимую фразу,- и…  
-Заткнись, - приказал Узумаки, - когда Итачи велел к тебе не приближаться, я был уверен, он изобьет меня, а не тебя. Это моя вина, что ты не можешь вернуться домой. - Наруто склонил голову, словно извинялся, и Саске ничего не оставалось, как ударить придурка в плечо.  
-Сам заткнись, с чего ты взял, что это сделал Итачи? Ты не знаешь, о чем сейчас говоришь, - заметил Учиха, совершенно не представляя, как он сейчас расскажет Наруто. Дескать, ты понимаешь, в моего брата вселился дух моего отца, точнее не моего отца, как теперь оказывается, мой отец Мадара, так вот, он хотел меня убить, а когда у него ничего не вышло, он рассказал, как избивал тебя. Если после этого Наруто не отведет его на прием к ближайшему психиатру, то у него будет еще возможность рассказать и о том, как он отправлял на лодке с духом пьяного священника Фугаку в мир мертвых. Чертовски дурацкая ситуация.  
-Ты себя в зеркало видел? – продолжал Узумаки, схватив Саске за плащ, он немного подтянул его к себе, - тебя можно на плакат повесить - жертва домашнего насилия - и продавать в супермаркете,- голубые глаза светились странным светом, и Саске сглотнул, сегодня он был окончательно вымотан, ощущая себя тряпкой, а тут еще и Наруто.  
-Спасибо, теперь я знаю, где могу подзаработать, - усмехнулся он.  
-Черт, теме, я серьезно. – Наруто не шутил.  
-И я серьезно. Узумаки, отвали,- устало отозвался Учиха, и Узумаки разразился емкой лекцией, от которой тепло стало на душе у парня.  
-Нет, ты издеваешься, да? Я как последний дурак помчался за тобой, рыскал по этому чертовому храму, а ты говоришь, отвали. Сволочь ты, Учиха.  
Саске подумал-подумал, и закрыл рот Узумаки рукой, чувствуя себя удивительно легко.  
-Уссоротонкачи, спасибо,- и поспешно убрал руку, словно боялся обжечься о горячие губы Наруто под своей кожей.  
Голубые глаза темнели от ярости. Наруто еле сдерживал себя от смеси гнева и желания. Гнева на Итачи за то, что он сделал с теме, и горячего всепоглощающего желания сродни одержимости. Протянув левую руку, ласково дотронулся он кончиками пальцев до царапины на лице Учихи, настолько нежно и невесомо, что парень вздрогнул, такого между ними никогда не происходило.  
Безумием было коснуться лица Саске и медленно провести по тонкой линии, чтобы хоть как-то растянуть это томительное ощущение теплой влажной кожи под его пальцами. Узумаки сглотнул и придвинулся еще ближе, сожалея, что больше нет причин дотронуться до него, пахнущего лотосом, сандалом и дождем. Он передвинул руку ниже, обводя контуры багровых синяков на шее. Саске стоял не двигаясь, чувствуя себя глупо, с одной стороны, ему стоило бы хорошенько врезать Узумаки, чтобы тот прекратил эти нежные касания, а с другой стороны, было приятно, что в мире есть кто-то, кому есть до тебя дело. Мысли вертелись в его голове, а тело откровенно наслаждалось внезапным проявлением внимания и заботы. Этот чертов добе нагло поселился в его сердце и не собирался оттуда съезжать. Он был шумным, надоедливым и раздражающим придурком, но этот придурок всегда оставался его другом, чтобы Саске не говорил и не делал, Узумаки был рядом. И сейчас Учиха чувствовал необходимость в в этой странной немного грубоватой поддержке.   
Дождь скрывал их пеленой, прозрачные капли медленно катились по бледному лицу Саске и исчезали под серой тканью измазанного в грязи плаща, Наруто понимал - надо сделать шаг назад, разорвать этот кокон, но сил сопротивляться искушению не было. Он чувствовал, что все делает правильно. Это правильно - касаться Саске, правильно - чувствовать отбивающий рваный ритм пульс под белой кожей. Учиха выглядел сейчас настоящим, живым, а не раздражительным психом, спокойный и красивый, он серьезно смотрел на Узумаки, как на головоломку, тщетно пытаясь ее разгадать. Наруто улыбнулся своим мыслям, куда уж теме, ему самому было не под силу разобраться в том ярком калейдоскопе чувств, который он испытывал к Саске.   
Робкая улыбка появилась на бледном лице, взгляд его потеплел, и это решило все. Узумаки придвинулся ближе, соприкасаясь всем своим телом с телом Саске, а пальцы, ласкающие белую шею, переместились чуть ниже. Наруто затаил дыхание, поглаживая подушечками пальцев потеплевшую от его касаний кожу. Близко, очень близко, так, что сбивается дыхание и сердце стучит где-то под самым подбородком. Обняв Учиху за шею, он ненавязчиво привлек к себе, отмечая, как расширились его черные глаза. Узумаки, не отводя взгляда, склонился над Саске, на мгновение прикасаясь губами к его губам. Тишина. Никто не закричал: « я тебя по стенке размажу», и Наруто облегченно вздохнул.  
Безумно хотелось раздвинуть губы Саске языком, проникнуть глубже и насладится вкусом, но Узумаки не посмел. Он лишь медленно обвел языком контур верхней губы и отстранился, чувствуя на душе удивительную легкость, продолжая нежно поглаживать влажную кожу на шее, под жесткими волосами. Простое касание, но как от него было тепло где-то там глубоко внутри, Наруто только жалел, что не осмелился на большее. Саске же стоял огородным пугалом, на плечо которого села и клюнула в нос ворона.  
\- Это что сейчас было?- все, что мог он произнести, позволяя Наруто ласкать его шею.   
\- Теме, тебя в монастыре растили? Это называется по-це-луй, - насмешливо, по слогам протянул Наруто, заглядывая в растерянные глаза, теме дернул головой и теперь сканировал его тяжелым взглядом. Голубые глаза смеялись в ответ, и Саске решал, съездить ли по наглой физиономии или же отправить его на прием к психологу. Вспомнив об ориентации единственного психолога добе, Какаши, Учиха сразу же отбросил этот вариант, не приведи Господи передовой специалист подарит Узумаки подарочную книгу « Как ублажать вашего любовника с понедельника по воскресенье». Учиха нахмурился, какого черта он тут навыдумывал.  
-Узумаки, - немного устало проговорил Саске, - я в курсе как это называется. Зачем ты это сделал?  
И перехватил ласкающие его пальцы добе, сжав как можно сильнее. Наруто горько усмехнулся, ожидая самого худшего.  
-Тебе было противно?- настойчиво спросил он, но Учиха молчал. Глубоко внутри шла непонятная борьба. Одна часть Саске верещала и велела избить Узумаки, вторая же задумчиво рассуждала, что касание твердых губ добе интригует. - Не молчи.  
Саске и не думал отвечать на провокационные вопросы, скосив глаза, он тихо заметил:  
-Добе. Пошли уже, придурок. Я промок. Когда в следующий раз решишь устроить мне урок полового воспитания, выбери место посуше, - а потом словно его за язык дернули, - и подготовься получше.   
И потащил оторопевшего от такой реакции Узумаки за собой в машину, совершенно не замечая хитрого блеска в голубых глазах . Тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать от счастья, теперь идея Самуи устроить маскарадную вечеринку нравилась Наруто все больше и больше. А Учиха радовался, что Узумаки перестал задавать вопросы, на которые он не знал ответов, а если и знал, то они ему самому не нравились.  
«После того поцелуя все изменилось, - Саске стоял в проеме двери, - какого черта он тут выделывает, ублюдок», - в руке у него был стакан, внутри прозрачной жидкости плавал декоративный перец. Текила потеплела, и пить ее стало совершенно невозможно. Она и охлажденная вызывала у Саске желание немедленно удалиться туалет и смачно поблевать. Учиха понимал, что пьян, но находиться в этом дурдоме на трезвую голову было невозможно. Большая гостиная Кавасаки превратилась в некое подобие вампирского замка в лучших традициях рассказов о вампирах. Учиха усмехнулся, находя в толпе извивающихся тел Самуи - ответственную за эту маскарадную вечеринку и еще за свой костюм. Хорошо, что среди ее любимых фильмов не было трилогии об охотнике на вампиров Блэйде, тогда послушники не избежали черного латекса и кожи. Хотя, где Самуи откопала шелковый фиолетовый камзол и накрахмаленную белую сорочку с рюшами , Учиха даже боялся спросить. Особенно его раздражали высокие черные сапоги до колен, куда он заправил обтягивающие черные брюки, хорошо, что не лосины, ведь парень еще помнил, как одевались европейские аристократы. Глаза под черной маской из бархата сузились, когда он увидел идущего к нему через весь зал Узумаки.  
«Черт, заметил, как я на него смотрел», - фыркнул он, не отводя взгляда от друга. Наруто также подвергли принудительному переодеванию, но в отличие от Саске, тому достались кожаные штаны, обтягивающие его ноги, как вторая кожа. Белая рубашка, распахнутая до середины груди, обнажала соблазнительную загорелую кожу, где всеми цветами радуги переливался на золотой цепочке с причудливым плетением зеленый камень. Учиха знал, Узумаки носит это украшение в память о матери и никогда с ним не расстается. На светлые волосы парня Самуи повязала красную бандану с какими-то побрякушками, чему Наруто чрезвычайно обрадовался, доставая Саске вопросом похож ли он на Джека Воробья. Учиха уже давно определился, добе похож в на придурка, и собирался ему в очередной раз это сообщить, когда их милую беседу в коридоре прервал Сай. Оставив Узумаки на растерзание очарованному им парню, Учиха спустился вниз, где и был подхвачен суматохой в лице Гаары.   
Сабаку с голым торсом, расписанным яркими цветами, и, перехваченной лентой, бордовых брюках, дабы забыться, возложил на свои плечи заботу о баре, и срочно посвятил Саске в секреты странной конструкции, напоминавшей сообщающиеся сосуды. Дьявольски усмехнувшись, Гаара поведал, что в расширение на одном конце наливается выпивка, а из трубочки на другом она попадает в жаждущий рот жертвы. И теперь парень вынашивал наполеоновские планы мести за такое издевательство над своим телом, решив напоить вусмерть всех и вся особенными коктейлями различной степени крепости, и начал он с Саске. Учихе хватило только пару глотков крепленого виски из ужасающего агрегата, чтобы взирать на мир с повышенной долей оптимизма.  
\- И похмелья, - мрачно добавил брюнет, и был сослан повелителем бара на вход, проверять прибывающих студентов, дабы среди них не затерялся гость из Симидзу, хотя Учиха сомневался, что парням из враждебного лагеря есть сейчас до них дело.  
На крыльце пребывали в нирване дружно спивающиеся Яхико и Гэнма, и Саске, решив как можно скорее покинуть мир трезвых людей, присоединился к старшим братьям, сочетаясь временным браком с бутылкой текилы. Мир и люди теперь сливались в одно веселое агукающее разноцветное пятно, и Учиха чувствовал себя легким и парящим, словно в его тело вселился кто-то иной, не отягащенный болью и разочарованиями. А когда в толпе приглашенных он заметил старых приятелей, то приобнял по очереди за плечи Шикамару в строгом костюме и начищенных ботинках, Ино, в чем-то очень странном из полосок кожи и обмотанной цепью вокруг шеи, и Сакуру, в глухом платье до пола.   
А дальше он и не знал сколько времени прошло, но факт оставался фактом - он был в доску пьян. Его не раздражали ни приглашающие на танец симпатичные девушки, ни вновь облапавший его у барной стойки Гаара. Саске даже не подал вида, когда увидел сидящего вместе Шикамару с его новой знакомой Темари, Сакурой и Ямато-семпаем, пришельца из другого мира. Чинно восседая в позе лотоса, на полу за столиком пил из стакана саке Нурарихён, больше похожий на зеленого гоблина с щетиной на дряблых щеках, чем на предводителя нечисти. Гость из потустороннего мира проявлял странную симпатию к Шикамару, в раскосых кроваво-красных глазах то и дело вспыхивал и гаснул черный огонек.  
Саске улыбнулся своим мыслям, чего и следовало ожидать, если заместитель ректора одержим безликим духом, а за Темари ходят по следам сунэ-косуре, то неудивительно, что на студенческих вечеринках наравне со всеми пьет и зеленокожий повелитель екай - нурарихён. Учиха кивнул гостью и пошатывающей походкой направился в зал, где под Aural Vampire бесновался клубок тел. С огромного монитора Саске подмигивала экзальтированная японка, затянутая в черный кожанный корсет, с белоснежными клыками, кокетливо скрывающимися за удивительно соблазнительными губами цвета самой алой крови. В полутемной комнате, освещаемой только тусклыми огнями и ароматизированными свечами, было жарко, как в преисподней. Пахло чем-то пряным и тяжелым, и от этого запаха кружилась голова, а внутри тела разливалось тепло. Саске усмехнулся, странные пугающие желания просыпались в нем, когда среди танцующих он увидел Наруто. Оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк, Саске жадно разглядывал танцующего с Ино Узумаки. Девушка при каждой возможности сильно прижималась к добе, ее выбеленные волосы сверкали в огнях, а пальцы невзначай поглаживали то обнаженную грудь добе, то скользили по затянутым в черную кожу ногам. Саске же впитывал в себя эти зажигательные движения, а черные глаза не отрывались от дерзко изгибающегося тела друга. Ему хотелось отодвинуть Ино и самому обнять Наруто, прикоснуться губами к загорелой коже на шее и провести немного вниз, возможно, укусить за плечо…  
«Черт, - снова пронеслось в голове Учихи, - и о чем я думаю», - встречаясь глазами с потемневшим взглядом Узумаки. Наруто нравилось, как Саске выглядел в своем костюме, шелковый камзол выделял его среди всех остальных, придавая некую загадочность его хозяину, а черный бархат маски еще сильнее подчеркивал белизну кожи, но много больше Наруто нравился тягучий хмельной взгляд Учихи, которым он словно раздевал его. Похоже, Саске был давно пьян, и возможно это шанс…  
Отстранив вновь прижавшуюся к нему Ино, парень слегка пошатывающейся походкой направился к Саске, и, ухватив того за локоть, настойчиво потянул танцевать. Чертовски обидно, что правая рука по-прежнему висела на перевязи и он не мог обнять Учиху так, как ему хотелось. Обхватив парня за шею, Наруто привлек его к себе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, упиваясь тем, как вспыхнули черные глаза в прорезях маски, а красивыеи такие желанные губы изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке. Засранцу нравилось.  
Наруто улыбнулся в ответ, ну что же, теме, ты велел лучше подготовиться, так сам виноват. Делая шаг назад, Узумаки потянул танцующую рядом с ними Ино за цепь и, коснувшись губами ее уха, ласково попросил ее одолжить на время цепочку. Девушка, откровенно наслаждаясь жарким прикосновением, томно кивнула, и Узумаки, опасаясь, как бы Учиха не сбежал с танцпола, теперь неспеша накинул цепь на шею оторопевшего Саске. Перехватив посильнее позолоченные звенья, он притянул его к себе, и на глазах пораженной девушки, потерся носом о впадинку под ухом. Учиха почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу и не только, а чертов придурок и не думал останавливаться, светлые волосы щекотали ставшую такой чувствительной кожу, и Саске не поверил, когда теплые губы нежно прикусили его мочку уха. От горячего пряного запаха добе кружились голова, и безумно хотелось схватить его за плечи и отбросить, чтобы он никогда больше не смел к нему так прикасаться. Но Наруто же еще сильнее притянул его к себе, и теперь развратно прижался своими бедрами к бедрам Учихи, слегка покачивая и вовлекая Саске в жаркий танец, где не было никого, и только эта завораживающая музыка, сильный голос, сполохи и тусклые огни, играющие на исказившемся от страсти лице.   
Теплые губы Узумаки трепетно касались в невесомых поцелуях то кончика носа Учихи, то обводили линию его подбородка, а сердце парня готово было вырваться из грудной клетки при каждом новом прикосновении добе. В танце можно было безнаказанно прикасаться к Саске, ласкать его и наслаждаться горящим взглядом черных глаз, и Наруто плыл в этом сладком теплом коконе, где к нему прижималось горячее тело в шелковом камзоле. Было все равно, что Учиха пьян, что завтра он забудет об этом танце, и о своей жаркой реакции, но пока была такая возможность ласкать Саске и дарить ему наслаждение, Узумаки делал это не задумываясь. Он держался из последних сил, чтобы на глазах у всех не впиться поцелуем к приоткрытым губам Саске.  
А Учиха чувствовал Наруто всем своим телом, каждым мускулом повторял изгибы загорелого горячего тела, движения добе отзывались в нем, и он сам не поверил, когда обнаружил свои руки, лежащие на бедрах Наруто, судорожно сжимающие черную кожу и притягивающие парня к себе еще ближе.  
-Не здесь, - хриплый голос пробился через жаркую дымку, - пошли со мной, - и Саске не стал сопротивляться, когда Наруто, не выпуская цепочку из рук, пробираясь через клубок тел, потащил его на заднее крыльцо дома. Музыка обрывками слов доносилась сюда, они были одни в сумерках, и Узумаки, хищно улыбнувшись, впечатал Саске в стену, прижимаясь к парню всем телом.   
-К черту самоконтроль, - как-то надрывно произнес парень и, подтянув за цепь к себе Учиху, прижался властным поцелуем к губам Саске.  
Конан опаздывала, вечеринка в Кавасаки началась уже больше двух часов назад, но девушку задержали срочные дела. Поправив короткое платье, она прибавила шаг и вошла под тень дубовой аллеи, радуясь тому, что хоть церемонию посвящения послушников в братья она точно не пропустит.  
Конан так спешила, совершенно не замечая, как от дерева отделилась высокая фигура и ее окликнули.  
-Нагато-сама, - голос был знаком, но в темноте она не могла разглядеть говорящего, - уделите мне немного времени.  
-Да, конечно, но я очень спешу, - приветливо произнесла она, и тут почувствовала, как что-то холодное скользит по ее шее, - Что вы делаете, - успела она еще пробормотать, а потом резкая боль и темнота поглотила ее навсегда.  
\- Вот, опять испачкал халат, - немного грустно прозвучало в темноте, и пробившийся сквозь листву дубов лунный свет отразился от стекол очков.

***

Послесловие  
1\. в начале главы описывается храмовый комплекс, надо сказать, что синто ( древняя религия японцев) слилась с буддизмом, который как и все, что нравится островитянам, нагло прихватизируется с материка в частности из Китая, а в Китай буддизм пришел из Индии, и не стоит удивлятся ракшассам в японском пантеоне, а древние боги синто стали Буддами. Синто и буддизм образовали так называемый японский буддизм.   
За поминовение усопших, обряды погребения и выздоровление от болезней телесных и духовных отвечает буддизм, а вот Синто и его храмы, отвечают за более светлые стороны жизни японцев ( удачу, рождение, процветание), вообще синтоиские храмы направлены на единение человека с природой, а так как смерть и болезнь ( в храмы синто нельзя приходить больным, я тут подумала, просто об этом ни слова в справочниках, может и дамам в дни красной армии тож нельзя посещать храм) считается в синто нечистым и грязным, пятнающим человека, то крайне редко на территории синтоиского храма можно встретить кладбища. Но как из всякого правила есть исключения, и в некоторых священных местах буддийские и синтоиские храмы соседствуют, как в случае со святилищем Исэ, куда собственно и направился Саске.  
2\. Обряд и особенности мировоззрения о гневных душах и вообще о душах, это пришло из синтоизма, но проводятся буддийскими священниками и так называемой сектой оммёдзи. Секта эта не так просто всплывает в фанфе, ведь мистер икс именно священник оммёдзи, иначе как простому человеку удалось бы управлять духами и превращать простых людей в гневные духи.   
Да, кстати, японские священники синто разительно отличаются от наших и буддийских, они работают учителями, врачами, и, так сказать, совмещают свою работу с долгом служителя синто. О как?!  
3.Гневные души или горё - «По народным представлениям, в пространстве носятся множество живых и мертвых душ (тама), отделившихся от тел. Они ждут возможности войти в другие тела. Иногда человек может быть одержим многими тама одновременно. Такие души невидимы, придают овладеваемым ими объектам свою собственную природу, свободно появляются, исчезают, трансформируются. Они обладают силой, которой человек не может противостоять. Особо сильные души могут влиять на погоду, нарушать законы природы, вмешиваться в ход вещей, влиять на судьбы людей и предвидеть будущее. Хорошо известен культ "вредоносных духов мертвых" периода Хэйан (IX-XII в.) (онрё: и горё:, который занял в японской культуре важное место» (с)  
4.Значение пентаграммы — взаимодействие стихий и подчинение их Духу, силе воли. Конец пентаграммы, символизирующий Дух, направлен вниз, то есть к нам. Обратное его положение (вверх) — имело бы значение подчинения стихий каким-то внешним силам. Но у Саске конец пентаграммы направлен вниз, для того, чтобы подчинять себе с помощью стихий на время любого духа.   
5.Урэмесия, типичное проклятие, которое произносят японские призраки при встрече с человеком. Означает всего лишь - ты проклят  
6.Кенотаф ( от kenos — пустой и táphos — могила), погребальный памятник, сооружался многими народами мира (Древней Греции, Рима, Средней Азии, Египта и др.) главным образом в том случае, когда прах покойного по каким-либо причинам оказывался недоступным для погребения. Самый большой кенотаф в Японии посвящен, разумеется, жертвам города Хиросимы.   
7.Умэхара Такэси, маститый японский ученый, написавший немало монографий о духах и природе сверхъестественного. Именно он упоминает Маньёсю, специальное собрание песен для упокоения вредоносных духов и воскрешения усопших.  
8\. величайшим грехом у японцев считается цуми – нарушение мирового порядка. Может, поэтому они так спокойно относятся к убийствам, самоубийствам и прочим грехам человека.  
9.Эмма-о в японском буддизме властитель и судья мертвых.  
Эмма-о правил подземным адом дзигоку; там его окружали восемнадцать военачальников и тысячи воинов, а также демоны и стражники с лошадиными головами. Подземный мир разделен был на восемь огненных и восемь ледяных адов. Считалось, что смерть начинается как путешествие через пустынную равнину и горы, а у входа в иной мир течет река, которую можно пересечь в трех местах. Брод был предназначен для совершивших незначительные прегрешения, мост — для хороших людей, а закоренелые грешники должны были преодолеть поток, кишащий чудовищами. На другом берегу их поджидала страшная старуха. Она обнажала покойных и в таком виде они представали перед Эмма-о, который в магическом зеркале видел все их земные дела и судил (только мужчин) согласно увиденному. Женщин судила его сестра.   
10.Дерево Гинкго – реликтовое дерево, часто его называют живым ископаемым, считается священным.  
12\. Мэ-курабе   
Киёмори (Kiyomori) безжалостный глава клана Тайра, нечто вроде общеизвестного злодея в японской истории, как считалось, к концу его жизни он начал сходить с ума и его часто посещали потусторонние видения.   
Однажды, когда Киёмори заглянул на свой задний двор, то увидел, что тот полностью покрыт человеческими черепами, катающимися вперед назад. Он был очень храбр и принялся искать живого виновника происходящего, но в этот момент черепа начали собираться в кучу, настолько высокую, что ее можно сравнить с горой, и все они, как живые, пожирали Киёмори взглядом. Были ли это духи всех тех, кого лишил жизни этот человек?   
Киёмори был невозмутим и с ворчанием уставился на черепа в ответ, после чего последние исчезли без следа. 

13\. Нурарихён

Ночью, когда все заняты приготовлением к ужину, это странное существо появляется ниоткуда и пробирается в дом, чтобы покурить домашний табак и выпить чай семейства. Он ведет себя так уверенно, что все просто считают его хозяином дома. Несмотря на то, что он считался предводителем нечисти, у него очень благородные и изысканные манеры, и он практически не приносит вреда людям.


	12. Chapter 12

Вопреки всем прогнозам в предпоследний день осени на Токио опустилась зима. За ночь лужи покрылись тонкой ледяной коркой, и даже полуденному солнцу оказалось не под силу прогреть морозный воздух, иглами режущий разбитые в кровь губы. Девушка в разорванной школьной сейфуку обхватила себя руками, сдерживая судорожные рыдания. Через пелену злых слез размытым и чужим показался ей школьный двор с забытой кем-то газетой на бревне для посиделок и свернувшимся в клубок котом.  
Привычный серый мир, которой она видит каждый день: зажатое высотками в кривом переулке обветшалое здание, спрятанное в конце кленовой аллеи, от которого за мили несет тоской и безысходностью; деревья, покрытые свинцовой пылью, застывшие каменными стражами. Железная сетка, протянувшаяся на несколько метров, отделяет триста подростков средней школы Сиракаба от оживленного Синдзюко. Это здесь, не выдержав издевательств одноклассников, повесился на собственном галстуке тринадцатилетний Юхиро Кучиги. Кровавые разборки и поножовщина давно перестали быть секретом, может, поэтому седой сторож и предпочитал спать или делать вид, что спит в своей маленькой будке на заднем дворе, когда очередная жертва в голубой форме-матроске пыталась перелезть через забор. Он не видит, как исказилось от боли ее лицо и, уцепившись за железный штырь, она медленно перекидывает свое тело через металлическую сетку. Грузно соскользнув вниз, уже по ту сторону забора, странная девушка измождено прислоняется к прохладным кольцам сетки, с недоумением разглядывая содранную кожу на ладонях, где багровые разводы мешаются в причудливый узор с ржавчиной.   
Всхлипнув, беглянка заставила себя подняться и, слегка покачиваясь, побрела прочь, оставляя за спиной и ненавистную школу, и старосту Райга, который будет проверять кабинет за кабинетом, пока в пыльном окне случайно не заметит ее, ковыляющую по кленовой аллее к серому просвету между высотками, где шумит разноцветной толпой проспект.   
Райга знает, на главной улице пустотелыми трубами уходят в небо восемнадцать небоскребов и известные на все Токио башни-близнецы Кэндо Тангэ. Под полукруглой крышей станции метро Синдзюко на глубине несколько метров раскинулся подземный город. Пестреют вывесками магазины, пахнет пиццей из итальянских кафэшек и звучит музыка. Здесь берут начало туннели, уходящие в разных направлениях, позволяя пешеходам не поднимаясь на поверхность добраться до крупнейших торговых, развлекательных и служебных зданий самого оживленного района города. Но самый популярный из них - подземный проспект Синдзюко Сабнэйд соединяющий железнодорожный вокзал и квартал развлечений Кабукитё, где нескончаемым карнавалом женских тел и воздушных шаров кипит ночная жизнь.  
Райга усмехается, и чего он навыдумывал. Конан просто пошла домой.

Проспект встречает ее суетой и выхлопами, криками и ярким солнцем, от которого еще сильней слезятся глаза. Радиоактивным грибом возвышается величественный железнодорожный вокзал, разделивший Синдзюко на элитную западную и экзотическую восточную части.  
Конан пытается не спешить, понимая, что рана на ноге снова вскроется, как только она побежит, стараясь держать спину прямо, она идет как по подиуму, пока не сворачивает в незаметную подворотню.   
В промокших сапогах давно задеревенели пальцы, но она идет вперед, обходя покрытые тонкой корочкой льда лужи. Беглянка не замечает настороженных взглядов прохожих, разглядывающих ее куртку с оторванным рукавом и грязную школьную форму, не видит и мигающего желтого сигнала светофора на перекрестке. Словно в пелене слышит возмущенный гудок едва не сбившего ее автомобиля, и только когда водитель открывает окно и кричит на неизвестном языке прямо ей в лицо, девушка приходит в себя. Убирает с лица влажные, настойчиво лезущие в рот и нос пряди, и сплевывает от мерзкого привкуса железа во рту.

"Иди", - приказывает себе Конан, и она идет, потому что не имеет права забраться в темный уголок и плакать или укрыться с головой одеялом, свернувшись в комочек. Нельзя закрывать глаза и долго глотать слезы, лелея свою обиду. Не тот случай, там впереди засада, Пейна уже ждут, и она видела ножницы, торчащие из сумки Югито.

"Сучка, недотраханная сучка, - накручивает она себя в надежде вернуть спасительную злость. - Тебя бы на день в детский дом, сразу поймешь, каково это жить без отца с матерью".  
Получается плохо, ярости нет, она перегорела еще там, в грязном женском туалете, когда Югито с подругами застали ее врасплох, расчесывающей волосы перед зеркалом. Скрутили почти сразу, заломив руки за спину, и толкнули в пол. Драться, конечно, она пыталась драться, вырывалась изо всех сил, поднималась, пыталась бежать, но ее снова сбивали и валили на пол. Дальнейшее сливалось в калейдоскоп сумбурных ощущений: пропущенный удар в горло, она надрывно хрипит в попытке заглотить желанный воздух; внезапно оказавшийся так близко край раковины и кран, пропоровший бровь; липкая кровь, заливающая лицо, и багряные разводы на кафельном полу; использованный тампон из мусорного ведра, куда ее тыкают носом как нагадившего котенка. Обрывки туалетной бумаги на ее волосах, горькое унижение и адская боль, когда Югито вгоняет ножницы ей в ногу.   
И она кричит. Кричит, извиваясь всем телом. Сумасшедшая четверка Югито - Айя, Моэко, Тигуса и Усаги - держит ее, пригвоздив к полу за руки и ноги, пока сама Нии Югито, рванув за волосы, запрокидывает ей голову, чтобы увидеть, как дернется лицо Конан, когда лезвие проворачивают в ране.  
Карминовые губы чуть приоткрылись, а светлые волосы выбились из гладкой прически, когда та с наслаждением пропела:   
\- Кричи, сучка, кричи, - она сама кричит громче, чем Конан, вгоняя той ножницы еще глубже в ногу. И та ломается, крик, быстро перерастающий в вой, вырывается наружу, надсаживая горло.  
\- Громче! - той было недостаточно ее мучений. - Кричи громче!- приказывала она.- Сюда все равно никто не придет.   
Конан отрицательно мотнула головой.   
\- Разве тебе не больно? - участливо поинтересовалась Югито и, выдернув ножницы из раны, покрутила перед лицом Конан.  
\- Я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу, - она уверено поигрывает ножницами. - Захочу - разрежу твое милое личико, и тогда Утаката никогда больше на тебя не посмотрит. А, Нагато? Чего молчишь? Отвечай!  
Конан, загипнотизированная окровавленными ножницами, молчала.  
\- А может, воткнем их тебе кой-куда, - довольно усмехнулась Югито, - да, девочки?   
\- Нии, заканчивай, - как-то хрипло прозвучал голос Моэко, - поиграли и хватит.  
\- Заткнись, Моэко, тут я решаю, когда закончить, - Нии встала и теперь смотрела на свернувшуюся у ее ног Конан сверху вниз, - слушай меня, сучка, я велела тебе не соваться к Утакате. Больше предупреждать не стану.  
Конан позволила себе криво усмехнуться, заплесневелый угол над головой Нии поплыл…

"Дура, Утаката гей", - хочется ей закричать, она ведь насмотрелась в приюте на таких, как он, красивых, умных, но сломанных.  
Воспоминания жгли душу.  
Молчаливая игрушка, которую трахают каждую ночь, кукла, не имеющая сил ни сопротивляться, ни даже уйти, потому что идти больше некуда. А потом они вырастают и ломают других так же, как это когда-то сделали с ними.  
Конан знает, каково это - задыхаться от боли, когда в твое тело вколачивается боров, а потом с остервенением смывать засохшую сперму, но девушка выбрала этот путь осознанно. Пока она молчит, ее младший брат в безопасности. И вот он долгожданный шанс, они будут ходить в эту чертову школу, получат место в Тодай, и тогда уже никогда больше ни один мужчина с толстыми волосатыми пальцами не прикоснется к ней.   
Из коридора, приглушенный дверью, звучит отголосок школьного звонка. Это сигнал. Аудиенция у кровавой королевы закончена. Переглянувшись, с понимающими улыбками стая вталкивает ее в узкую кабинку. Та не сопротивляется. Панели окрашиваются в киноварь, багровые мазки на исписанных стенах. Стоя на коленях, она упирается лбом в запертую дверь. Пальцы напрасно теребят ручку - не открыть. С трудом стиснув пальцы в кулак, она стучит что есть сил, еще сильнее размазывая кровь по зеленой матовой поверхности двери. 

\- Югито, - слезы душат, но она не позволит себе рыдать. - Югито, открой!  
Она всем телом наваливается на дверь и почти сразу же понимает, что это бесполезно - с той стороны ее явно подперли чем-то тяжелым. 

\- У второго класса закончились уроки и если мы поторопимся, перехватим Пейна у метро. Слышишь, Конан, Райга проболтался о вашем маленьком семейном секрете. Так что бить твоего братика не будем, так, немного покалечим. Но ведь этого достаточно, чтобы он сдох, да, сучка?!

\- Югито, - она все же плачет, - Югито, пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Югито! - срывается на крик, но слишком поздно, с похоронным стуком закрывается дверь, на секунду впуская в туалет шум школьного коридора.  
И тогда она сходит с ума. Хлипкая перегородка более не препятствие, ее движения почти безумны, не осознавая сочащуюся из раны кровь, она раз за разом бьет по двери. Конан хрипит и когда дверь, наконец, поддается, с трудом протискивается в узкую щель и бежит прочь из школы, через забор, коротким, известным только им с братом путем, петляя дворами, добирается до вывески книжного магазина "Юричи".  
" За что? За что они вот так со мной, с Пейном? Разве нам мало боли? Сколько же нам еще?" - вопросы без ответа, она заставляет себя прибавить шаг.  
Наконец неприметный переулок и кованые завитки на крыльце книжной лавки. Здесь Конан останавливается, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, но ни Пейна, ни Югито со сворой нет.   
"Пусто, как странно…"   
Обычно оживленная улица словно вымерла.  
"Я не могла опоздать, – успокаивает себя Конан. - Это было бы слишком несправедливо, должен же быть предел, ну хоть какой-то".  
Смахнув слезы с глаз, она чувствует чей-то тяжелый взгляд и поднимает голову. За прозрачным стеклом витрины книжного магазина, небрежно облокотившись на полку, ее рассматривает девушка. По виду ее ровесница, светловолосая, закрученные в четыре хвостика волосы. Смешная. Конан усмехается, ничего удивительного, она и правда странно выглядит - ноги в крови, да и куртка совсем разорвана. Удивительно, что ее до сих пор не остановил полицейский, все же Сидзюко не район трущоб. Она поправляет на плече сумку и идет прочь от магазина, оставляя позади стеклянную витрину с любопытной девушкой, когда где-то за мусорными бачками слышит низкий голос брата.

\- Что ты сделала с моей сестрой?!

Дикая улыбка полностью меняет лицо Конан и в ладонь привычно ложится холодная рукоять балисонга.   
"Ладно, Югито, ты сама напросилась, ножницы, да? - девушка срывается с места, огибая мусорные бачки, почти счастливая - злость вернулась, захлестнув ее с головой, такая же ненормальная, как и раньше. Вся ее старая боль, страх и унижения, годами переполнявшие жизнь, сейчас переплавлялись во что-то иное, принося неожиданное облегчение. Собственная решимость и холодная рукоять ножа внушают уверенность, и, обогнув бачки, она уже готова не раздумывая броситься в драку, когда неожиданно сильный порыв ветра толкает ее в грудь, и в следующую секунду она оказывается в непроглядном тумане. Исчез и переулок, и контейнера для мусора, и даже сам магазин " Юричи".   
Все вокруг стало странным и пугающим: фиолетовое небо, разделенное напополам радугой, и огонек, оранжевой вспышкой на мгновение разорвавший молочную белизну. На секунду свет выхватил из тумана застывшие в нем капли дождя, будто кто-то остановил время, и ливень навеки замер нарисованными мазками. Дикая мысль приходит Конан в голову, может, это просто сон, где она оказывается внутри какой-нибудь картины? Тревожное чувство все не отпускает, и девушка отчаянно пытается вспомнить, где она видела эту белесую мглу и странный дождь раньше, но перед глазами лишь безумная улыбка Югито. Происходящее ей не нравилось, от страха Конан мутило, а из белесой мглы словно бы наползало нечто… совсем уж нехорошее. 

Пронзительный, невыносимо долгий скрип у нее за спиной заставляет Конан передернуться. Съежившись и до крови прикусив губу, она оборачивается. Но ничего нет, лишь белесая влажная муть. Девушка тихо вздыхает. А звук повторяется, только еще громче, еще ближе. И нервы не выдерживают, захлебываясь криком, она бросается наутек и тяжело падает уже через пару шагов - вскрывается кровоточащая рана, заставляя ноги подогнуться, а ее саму неловко упасть на холодную землю. Шипя от боли, она сжимает края раны, пытаясь остановить кровь, и пропускает тот момент, когда из туманной кисеи появляется высокая стройная женщина.  
Та словно плыла над землей. В высокой прическе звенели на ветру маленькие колокольчики, а полы расшитого белыми хризантемами кимоно мягко колыхались. Конан тяжело сглотнула, не в силах отвести взгляд от … от того, что она увидела, а точнее не увидела. Девушка судорожно затрясла головой, отвергая сошедшую с ума реальность - у прекрасной незнакомки не было ног. И даже способность этого существа легким перышком плыть по воздуху и маска, обычная, из тех, которую многие носят зимой, чтобы невзначай не заразиться гриппом, абсолютно чуждая на этом создании, пугали ее куда меньше, чем отсутствие этой части человеческого тела.

\- Я красива? - нежно пропела она, а обведенные сурьмой глаза немигающим взглядом впились в Конан. Девушка кивнула, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на нее.  
Незваная гостья недовольно покачивает головой, похоже, ее не устраивает такой ответ.   
Бледная рука тянется к маске, и ткань медленно сползает с лица, открывая изумленной Конан разрезанный от уха до уха рот. Лоскуты губ тошнотворно подрагивают, почти не скрывая виднеющихся за ними мелких ровных зубов.  
-Действительно ли я красива? - капризно повторяет женщина, стоя уже прямо перед Конан.  
Язык липнет к гортани, и Нагато понимает, что она не может заставить себя даже просто открыть рот.  
-Я красива? - призрак или кто это был, похоже, начинает злиться, мертвые черные глаза вспыхивают зелеными огоньками, а изуродованный рот хищно оскаливается, мелькнув нечеловечески длинным языком.  
Конан тихо всхлипывает, существо наклоняется, обдавая ее приторно-едким ароматом, от которого ее легкие словно каменеют, не в состоянии сделать и вздоха, а перед глазами угрожающе щелкают знакомые ножницы. Ножницы Югито, те самые, а потом с одного из лезвий на мокрую от слез щеку срывается капля ее собственной крови. Конан кажется, что она сходит с ума.

\- Так красива?- не унимается призрак.  
Скребя скрюченными пальцами землю и судорожно подергивая ногами, Конан отползает назад, не в силах ни подняться, ни оторвать взгляда от распахнутой пасти и слишком острых для человека зубов. А призрак раздувается, быстро и страшно, словно чудовищный воздушный шар, все больше и больше, чтобы потом, вспыхнув зеленым пламенем, рассыпаться на бесчисленное множество сияющих частиц.

Тяжело дыша, Конан облегченно сглатывает - кошмар закончился и теперь все обязательно будет хорошо. Она еще успевает одернуть сбившуюся на бедрах юбку, и почти сразу же дико кричит. Зеленоватая пыль оседает на коже, кислотой прожигая путь внутрь, поедая ее изнутри. Судороги сводят тело, вцепившись в волосы и сходя с ума от запредельной боли, Конан даже не понимает, как вырывает их с корнем, слишком сильна эта агония.  
Через тело будто пропускают напряжение в тысячи вольт, колкими разрядами выжигая изнутри все то, чем и была она сама - Нагато Конан. Вечность, полная боли, а потом невыносимо яркий, как выпущенное на свободу электричество, синий свет зовет ее, и облегченно сомкнув глаза, без малейшего сожаления девушка входит в него.

Раскинув руки, тело тяжело падает на землю.   
И все исчезает.   
Время, закрученное в мертвую петлю, мерно отсчитывает последние секунды, и вот уже первая капля долгожданного дождя падает на бледную кожу, размазывая засохшую кровь над бровью, а потом еще и еще.

Туман медленно рассеивается, впитываясь в черную землю, словно кто-то вытянул нужную затычку. И из светлеющей дымки показался человек. Он не спешил, шел себе и шел, словно разрезанное пополам небо и распластанное на черной земле тело были для него привычным пейзажем. Подойдя к телу, он по-хозяйски ткнул его в бок носком дорогого ботинка и довольно усмехнулся. Все так же не спеша достал из кармана белого халата салфетку и протер запотевшие стеклышки очков в дорогой золотой оправе.   
\- Куттисакэ-онна, - тихо позвал он кого-то. Водрузив очки на положенное им место, незнакомец осмотрелся, словно что-то искал.   
\- Для Вас, уважаемая, у меня есть работа, - сухим механическим голосом уведомил он невидимую собеседницу. Тонкие пальцы в медицинских перчатках ловко подцепили липкие от крови ножницы и, повертев их некоторое время перед собой, незнакомец бросил их на грудь девушки.  
\- Его зовут Наруто, - узкие губы раздвинулись в дьявольской улыбке, когда еще теплые пальцы обхватили проклятую железку.

***

Ложа Комаба медленно засыпала, отгородившись от ночного Токио высокой стеной. Заскрипела прогнившая черепица на крыше, когда толстый серый кот выпрыгнул из засады на черного ворона, то и дело перелетающего с одного края на другой. От сильного порыва ветра распахнулось на окно на втором этаже дома, и птица, тяжело взмахнув крыльями, медленно опустилась на подоконник. Склонив голову набок, как умеют только птицы, он внимательно осматривал полутемную спальню. Среди заснувших в причудливых позах студентов, напоминающих застывшие экспонаты музея восковых фигур, на футоне лицом к лицу спали двое парней, крепко держась друг за друга, опасаясь, если разомкнут объятия, то непременно потеряются. Голова к голове, так близко, их дыхание согревает губы, а воронье оперение волос одного накрывает рассыпанные на подушке пряди старого золота второго. Ворон раскрывает клюв, и колокольчики над изголовьем тревожно звенят.Нечто темное, что раньше казалось просто тенью на загорелой шее спящего, сейчас змейкой торопливо отползает к дальней стене.  
Светловолосый парень очнулся, хватая ртом прохладный воздух, все еще ощущая, как ледяные кольца сдавливают горло. Дышит и не может надышаться, а ночная комната превращается в мир из его кошмара , где он стоит под белесым дождем. На черной земле лежит мертвая школьница в грязной форме, сжимая в руках старые ножницы, и тонкие красные дорожки медленно окрашивают лезвие в багровый мрак. 

«Черт. Приснится же такое», - недоуменно разглядывает он незнакомую комнату, в которой оказался, и вдруг замечает нечто странное: в полутемном углу с потолка свешивается головой вниз нечто белесое, похожее на перекормленную стрекозу с поникшими крыльями, и в тело насекомого втягиваются темные щупальцы, вырастающие прям из пола.  
\- Наруто, - зовут его слабым и почему-то знакомым голосом.   
Крепко зажмурившись, Узумаки уговаривает себя, это все не реально и как только он поверит, ночные страхи исчезнут. Воздух становится тяжелым, заполняя легкие свинцом, и звенят колокольчики над головой, но страх уходит. Он открывает глаза, действительно сработало. Угол как угол, и Наруто облегченно вздыхает, когда из темноты раздается храп и мелькает собранный в хвост пучок волос

«Вот хреновина. Чего я испугался», - успокаивает он себя и снова удивляется, на это раз приятно. Из его одежды на нем остались лишь боксеры и черные носки.  
– Так. Какого черта я вырядился в Саскины тряпки?- хрипло спрашивает парень сам не себя, и не может вспомнить: ни как одевался, ни почему Учиха спит рядом, по-хозяйски вцепившись в его бедро. Естесвенно, как дыхание, он, чуть склонившись, невесомо коснулся губами доверчиво открытой шеи Саске, и чихнул, когда жесткие черные волосы защекотали нос.   
Учиха был холодным, будто спал на вершине ледника, и Наруто провел горячими ладонями по обнаженным плечам парня, пытаясь хоть немного того согреть.  
«Замерзший котенок», - снисходительно подумал он и тихо рассмеялся. Это Учиха котенок?! Да он царапался и кусался вчера как дикий зверь, стягивая с него одежду и больно дергая за волосы.   
В полумраке спальни теме растерял весь свой обычно неприступный вид: с обнаженным торсом, в узких брюках, свернувшись и доверчиво льнущий к нему в поисках тепла, сейчас Саске походил на чудного сказочного зверька.   
Наруто закусил губу, продолжая не спеша растирать плечи Учихи, а затем шершавые ладони опустились на обнаженную грудь. Вывихнутое плечо Узумаки свело от резкой судороги, но он не обратил внимания на эту боль, больше поражаясь контрасту - кожа под его загорелыми пальцами казалась белее самого первого снега. Темный ореол соска сморщился от холода, и Наруто ощутил почти болезненное желание обхватить его губами, слегка надкусить и прижать языком к нёбу. Узумаки еле сдерживался, чтобы не проложить дорожку из поцелуев вниз от ложбинки до паха, ощущая на языке горьковатый вкус сандала и аромат кожи Саске.   
«Наруто, ты поплыл, - с несвойственным ему сарказмом подумал парень, понимая, одного только взгляда на полуобнаженного друга детства с лихвой хватает, чтобы все, что могло встать , встало. - Я чертовски сильно хочу тебя, идиот», - даже мысленно он копировал насмешливые интонации Учихи.  
Парень тяжело вздохнул и не смог отказать себе в тягучем удовольствии чуть сжать пальцами сморщенный сосок и провести кривую линию до пояса брюк. А затем накрыть ладонью плоть Саске и соскользнуть чуть ниже, настойчиво лаская промежность.  
«Нет, приставать не буду, - решил он, но пальцы уже сами по себе то поднимались вверх, оглаживая член Учихи, то спускались вниз, слегка надавливая на самую желанную часть тела, - у нас еще будет время, - обещал он больше себе, чем спящему идиоту, поражаясь, как он вообще может дрыхнуть без задних ног, когда он … когда тут… - Ты будешь помнить все, что мы будем делать. Все», - и сам едва не застонал от ярких картин, на которые не поскупилось его богатое воображение. 

«Спать, - сурово приказал Наруто своему сошедшему с ума организму и вконец распоясавшимся рукам, не перестающим беззастенчиво ласкать Саске через ткань брюк. В последний раз сильно сжав уже полувозбужденный член Учихи, он приподнялся в постели, пытаясь обнаружить их пропавшее одеяло, но в темноте руки нащупали лишь край чужого пледа. Не теряя ни минуты, Узумаки потянул его на себя, подспудно понимая, как лишает кого-то его законной собственности.   
Этот таинственный кто-то недовольно заворочался в темноте, а затем в ночном сумраке блеснула прядь рыжих волос. Но поздно, Наруто накрыл себя и Саске с головой, зарываясь носом в жесткие волосы Учихи. Узумаки прижался к парню поближе, хотя не возражал об ином месте дислокации некоторых своих частей тела, но лучше уж просто лежать с Саске, чем совсем без него. Поборов неистовое желание раздвинуть ноги парня и грубо ворваться в него, Узумаки снова чихнул. Древесный аромат парфюма теперь больше успокаивал, чем возбуждал, а на душе становилось все спокойнее и спокойнее, пока незаметно подкравшийся сон не заставил сомкнуться его веки. Узумаки зевнул и, пристроив поудобнее ноющее плечо, прижался к Саске еще сильнее, ощущая, как медленно тепло его тела перетекает в замерзшего Учиху.   
Еще несколько часов назад Наруто и подумать не мог о том, что проснется вместе с Саске, даже мысль о поцелуе была абсурдна.   
После храма Учиха три дня игнорировал его, делал вид, словно это кто-то другой, а не он, поцеловал его у фонарей. Саске играл в футбол, конспектировал лекции и с мрачной физиономией сидел за ноутбуком, а когда же Наруто, не выдержав очередной объявленной ему войны, сунул любопытный нос в монитор, они подрались. Учиха разозлился не на шутку и, хлопнув дверью, ушел. Как выяснилось, Саске гулял в университетском парке, пока насильно не был конвоирован перепуганным сторожем в общежитие. Наруто попытался извиниться, но чертов дружок закрылся в ванной и игнорировал его уже оттуда. На просьбы освободить туалет Учиха отвечал свойственным ему одному гордым молчанием, так что Узумаки пришлось проявить чудеса перемещения в пространстве и воспользоваться уборной на первом этаже. Остаток вечера провели каждый сам по себе: Наруто внизу в гостиной с Гаарой и Наваки за просмотром занудливого фильма о конце свете, а Саске укрывшись одеялом с головой, с мобильным телефоном, то набирая, то сбрасывая номер с кодом Норвегии.

Наруто бессильно наблюдал, как с каждым днем его друг мрачнел все больше и больше. А когда Саске думал, что его никто не видит, привычный насмешливый взгляд становился таким потерянным, и Узумаки еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить упрямца в охапку и не начать успокаивающе поглаживать, пока тот не расскажет о грызущей его изнутри тайне.

Может поэтому, он вздохнул спокойно, когда Учиха напился.   
«Пусть лучше пьет, чем шляется по ночам в парке и пугает сторожа», - решил про себя Наруто, такое поведение Саске вполне укладывалось в его голове: наконец его дружок вел себя как обыкновенный подросток, напился и расслабился.   
А пока занудливая задница, почему-то именующаяся его другом, накачивалась спиртным неизвестно где и с кем, Наруто успел попасть и на допрос к Ямато–семпаю, зачем-то выспрашивающим его о Сакуре, и в похотливые объятия Ино, затащившей его на импровизированный танцпол.  
Учиха появился незаметно, поигрывая бокалом, словно всегда стоял в проеме двери и кривил губы, иногда смачивая их в янтарной жидкости. В своей черной маске, скрывающей лицо, и старомодном камзоле он действительно походил на утонченного вампира, голодным взглядом скользя по изгибающемуся в танце Наруто. Узумаки перехватил этот тягучий хмельной взгляд и, запретив себе думать о последствиях, втащил Саске в клубок горячих тел.   
Это было великолепно, просто ощущатьстройное податливое тело, немного шершавую кожу теме, ее древесный вкус на языке. Касаться Саске так, как он давно хотел, забывая о правилах и ограничениях и медленно сойти с ума, когда позолоченные пайцы ошейника сомкнулись вокруг белоснежней шеи.  
Наруто даже не помнил, как они оказались на крыльце, минуя узкий коридор с целующимися парочками. Позволив звеньям цепи скользить меж его пальцев, он впечатал Саске в стену и зло поцеловал, сминая его губы, не стараясь быть нежным. Не давая времени Учихе ни одуматься, ни отстраниться, он просто ворвался в его рот, заставляя подчиниться, и тут же получил по заслугам. Друг больно укусил его за кончик языка, и, вцепившись в волосы, оторвал от себя. Глаза в прорезях черной маски блестели от дикой смеси ярости и желания.   
-Какого черта ты делаешь? - хрипло выпытывал он, прижимаясь к нему бедрами, не переставал тереться о стоящую колом плоть в штанах Узумаки. 

\- Что, не нравится? – не менее хрипло усмехался Наруто и, не дожидаясь ответа, подтягивал упрямца к себе за цепь. Ошейник сдавливал чувствительную кожу Учихи, оставляя на ней следы, заставляя шипеть и морщиться, а антрацитовые глаза переполняться жгучим всепоглощающим желанием. Если Учиха и раздумывал о том, не пора ли крепко приложить друга ударом промеж глаз, то Наруто больше верил напряженному телу Саске в своих руках. И когда губы Учихи, наконец, оказались прямо перед ним, он больше не сомневался.   
Учиха хотел его, а Наруто хотел Саске. 

-Еще чег… - все еще пытался отрицать парень, и был наказан за ложь. Теплые губы накрыли его, вовлекая в долгий требовательный поцелуй. 

Наруто, как жаждущий, облизывал неподатливые, крепко сжатые губы, прикусывал и дразнил, уговаривая приоткрыть рот. И Саске сдался под его напором, позволяя языку Узумаки проникнуть внутрь и ласкать его, заставляя сердце Учихи биться сильно как никогда прежде. Горячие, пьянящие, чувственные губы Узумаки развязывали узелки в теле Саске, выпуская наружу незнакомца, надрывно стонущего, плывущего в диком мире бьющего по нервам наслаждения. Он застрял, утонул в этом вакууме, где был Наруто и его теплое дыхание. Желание разливалось по его телу, заставляло гореть его там, где скользил бархатный язык. Именно оно заставило Саске снова застонать, когда Наруто раздвинул коленом его ноги и нахально устроился меж ними, то прижимаясь к его возбужденному члену, то отстраняясь, чтобы снова приникнуть в долгом пьянящем касании. Больше Учиха не был безучастной игрушкой. Он обхватил светловолосого идиота за плечи и впился сам в его губы, кусая их сильно, как только мог, и неистово толкался бедрами навстречу Узумаки, вырывая из загорелого горла долгий низкий стон, перетекающий в его рот.  
Как хотелось повалить Наруто на пол и целовать его, чтобы надрывным хриплым голосом он звал его по имени. Саске понимал, он хочет больше чем этот поцелуй, гораздо.  
Оторвавшись на секунду от Учихи, Наруто спустился чуть ниже, больно обхватив губами полоску кожи между ошейником и воротом камзола, полукусая - полуцелуя, злясь на чертов камзол, мешающий ласкать ему Саске.   
\- Ты мне за это ответишь, - хрипло отозвался на ласку Учиха, обреченно понимая, на шее останутся засосы и синяки.  
-Разумеется, - не стал спорить Наруто, продолжая ласкать горячими губами и языком чувствительную кожу, не прекращая ни на секунду медленно и сильно вдавливаться в пах Саске. Отпустив цепь, он медленно расстегивал старомодный камзол, путаясь в застежках, и сердце екнуло, когда пальцы теме опустились поверх его, помогая справиться с пуговицами и заклепками.  
-Неуклюжий болван, - насмешливо выдохнул ему в губы Саске и тут же был больно укушен за нос.  
Вскоре на деревянном полу поверх фиолетового камзола покоилась белоснежная рубашка и красный платок с волос Наруто.  
-Хорошо, - выдавил из себя Узумаки, костеря свое перебинтованное плечо и ловя на себе помутневший взгляд черных глаз. Саске разглядывал его с каким-то особенным интересом, чуть прикусив губу. Узумаки ухватил его за пояс брюк и прижал к себе, чувствуя легкую почти невесомую ласку, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не замурчать от удовольствия. Учиха не спеша исследовал его татуировку, обводя подушечками пальцев контуры дракона и тугие бинты. Прохладный воздух немного остужал разгоряченную кожу, но его было недостаточно, чтобы остановить безумную пляску в крови. Наруто откровенно наслаждался этими изучающими касаниями, подавшись чуть вперед, чувствуя, как ладонь Саске ложиться на его сердце, загнанной гончей разрывающее грудь.   
Он не ожидал такого яростного отклика от себя. Опустив руку чуть ниже, он обхватил Саске одной рукой за ягодицу, больно кусая за молочную кожу на шее, начиная медленно чертить языком стрелочки вниз. Безумие и жар охватили и Учиху, он стал смелее ласкать поджарое тело добе, а потом неожиданно для себя обхватил Наруто за задницу, ускоряя темп его движений и заставляя сильнее прижиматься к нему бедрами.  
Узумаки не удержался и звонко рассмеялся.  
-Вот ты какой, - хмыкнул он и больно сжал пальцами затвердевший сосок Саске,- горячий, - добавил парень и обхватил его губами, слегка посасывая. Учиха с трудом сдержал рвущийся из груди стон, не понимая, отчего так остро реагирует на каждое движение Наруто. Он молча сжал крепкие ягодицы добе под грубой тканью, заставляя ускорить темп, хотел полностью чувствовать этого идиота. Узумаки перестал терзать его сосок и, вырвавшись из крепкой хватки Саске, решительно опустился на колени. Черные глаза распахнулись и вопросительно посмотрели вниз. Наруто был сосредоточен, словно решал логарифмическую задачу. Загорелые пальцы уверенно легли на ремень, и, не отводя потемневшего взгляда от пораженных глаз в прорезях маски, он одним движениям стащил с Учихи штаны вместе с трусами, обнажая напряженную плоть. Почему он вдруг решился на это, парень и сам не знал. Учиха был красивым даже здесь, и хотя Наруто не в первый раз видел друга полностью обнаженным, на этот раз все было по - другому. От пряного запаха Саске его ноздри чуть расширились. Медленно он провел пальцами по стоящей плоти, чуть играя вниз, а потом вверх, ощущая, как подрагивает и наливается кровью член, прося, чтобы его сжали и приласкали сильнее. Узумаки усмехнулся и теперь действовал смелее. Загорелая рука уверено заскользила по возбужденной плоти, сжимая и меделенно поглаживая, вырывая тихий стон его обладателя. Капелька смазки выступила на покрасневшей головке, и Наруто склонившись, слизнул ее кончиком языка, ощущая во рту терпкий вкус теме. Продолжая ласкать член Саске, теперь он медленно обводил языком головку, наслаждаясь тем, как дрожит напряженное тело парня.   
\- Наруто, - попросил его Учиха и закусил губу, чувствуя, как дерзкий рот полностью вобрал в себя его изнывающую плоть. Саске закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласке рук и губ, сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться глубже в бархатный жар и двигаться сильнее с каждым толчком, погружаясь в эту мягкость, влажность и тесноту. Он беспричинно дрожал, полностью растовряясь в безумии и не понимая как уже сам врывается во влажный жар рта Наруто. 

-Наруто, - исступленно повторяет он его имя и его пронзает шквал дикого, почти звериного наслаждения. Сладкая дрожь, заставляющая изгибаться его тело. Капельки пота на белой коже, охлаждаемые ночным ветром.   
-Наруто, - Саске не сдерживается, понимает, он у черты, сейчас сорвется и кончит в жадный горячий рот. Руки зарываются в волосы Узумаки, пытаясь оторвать его от себя, но Узумаки вбирает его член еще глубже, заставляя его полностью раствориться в непривычных ощущениях.   
Не замечая, как Наруто разглядывает его прилипшие ко лбу волосы, закушенные губы и сильно вздымающуюся грудь с маленькими сосками.  
Чертовски хотелось взять Саске прямо сейчас, но Узумаки понимал, за немного сдержанными и неуклюжими касаниями друга, в том, как тот яростно реагирует на ласку, как дрожит, подходя к черте, для него все это в первый раз. Неужели он первый, Узумаки не мог в это поверить, как и в то, что станет сам упиваться горько-сладким вкусом возбужденного Саске, безумно ласкать его языком и стараться заглотить горячий член как можно глубже. Наруто едва сдерживался, чтобы несколькими движениями подвести Учиху к оргазму, заставить кончить, а потом опрокинуть на спину и войти самому в это сильное тело, чувствуя, как расходятся под его напором и сжимают тесные ножны. Единственное, что он себе позволил, сильнее сжать член Саске, заставляя того зашипеть от смеси боли и наслаждения. А потом медленно, успокаивающе поглаживать его мошонку, скользя горячими пальцами по пульсирующей коже у тугого колечка мышц. Немного надавливая, заставляя раскрыться под его лаской и отступить, и самому шипеть от желания проникнуть в стонущее тело.   
Саске уже не знал ни где он находится, ни что он делает, только чувствуя как его подхватывает поток и сильная судорога вновь заставляет сократиться мышцы и сорваться уже просто в бешеный темп, почти насилуя нежный рот.  
-Нарут…- бессильно простонал он, зарываясь пальцами в светлую шевелюру, и в последний раз толкнувшись во влажный жар, распался на миллионы частиц, а Узумаки почувствовал, как горячая сперма заполняет его рот. Ее было слишком много, и Наруто с ужасом осознал, он сейчас захлебнется.  
«Вот и смерть моя пришла», - с издевкой успел подумать он и, прикусив член Саске, сплюнул в сторону, но остатки спермы, по-прежнему покидающие еще не опавший член Саске, забрызгали его нос и щеки.  
Учиха откинулся назад к стене и запрокинул голову, полностью шокированный тем, что только что сделал. Он боялся открыть глаза и увидеть пытливый взгляд голубых глаз Наруто. Учиха не сомневался, Узумаки догадался, что он девственник. Доказательства были так сказать на лицо, фигурально выражаясь.

***

«И как долго он собирается меня игнорировать?», - вздохнул Дейдара, исподтишка разглядывая застывшего у окна Сасори. Прохладный утренний ветер заполнил комнату, застенчиво касаясь красных прядей, где в копне волос угадывалась золотая оправа очков. В черной рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, и свободного кроя спортивных штанах со стороны Акасуна казался красивой куклой, но отнюдь не главой кампуса.   
От сырости запершило в носу и проректор громко икнул, сдерживая рвущийся наружу кашель. Кажется, косящий преподавателя за преподавателем легкий грипп вышел на охоту и за главой Комаба.   
«Как не вовремя, - тоскливо вздохнул проректор то ли о Дейдаре, то ли о внезапно приключившейся с ним простуде. - И Гогацусай на носу…» - Сасори потер переносицу. Майский фестиваль грозил обрасти такими проблемами, как и возвращение Тсукури Дейдары.   
«Уже обросло, - мрачно поправил себя проректор, разглядывая в тумане понуро бредущих по дорожке Омои и Наваки. – Вояки», - определился он с диагнозом, вспоминая заплывший глаз капитана Кавасаки.   
Сасори поймал себя на мысли, что хочет выгнать из его кабинета мальчишку, налить в бокал приторно сладкий бейлиз и долго курить, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла. Но сначала надо разобраться с этим делом, что означало повернуться лицом к своей единственной слабости и попасть под тяжелый взгляд колючих глаз.  
Тсукури не мог сдержать усмешку, его не было практически год, долгих триста шестьдесят пять дней, а в кабинете все оставалось прежним. Рыбьи хвосты зеленых пальм, торчащие из пузатых кадок, застывшие в рамках угрюмые берберы под полосатыми тентами и одинокий караван верблюдов, исчезающий за песчаными барханами. На бежевом ковре отпечатался грязный след от рифленого ботинка капитана Каваски. Парень поежился, несмотря на исправно нагнетающий теплый воздух кондиционер, было холодно и подозрительно тихо.  
«Черт, так глупо попался. Хуево. Надеюсь, Ли вернулся в общагу незамеченным», - нет, Дейдара не переживал, однажды приняв решение, он никогда не жалел о содеянном. Всего лишь остаточный адреналин в крови и ненависть, разъедающая внутренности, не давали Тсукури спокойно сидеть на месте. Он был зол в первую очередь на себя, а потом уже и на Омои, за каким-то чертом выбравшего те же кусты, что и сам Дейдара.   
Виновными в таком повороте событий Феникс считал двух парней, которые вместо того, чтобы продолжить обжиматься друг с другом на крыльце, вдруг решили поговорить и заставили не в меру воспитанного капитана Кавасаки отправиться в обход через кусты. Вот там-то крашенный предводитель ватаги отмороженных футболистов с большим удивлением лицезрел самого Дейдару, готового совершить долгожданный акт мести и перерезать провода, дабы оставить без света в разгар вечеринки ненавистное ему братство «Кавасаки Фронтале». В тот вечер Мадам Удача повернулась к Тсукури самой некрасивой частью своего тела, и бывший семпай Симидзу был позорно скручен Омои и подоспевшими ему на помощь, но так не выяснившими свои отношения Наруто и Саске.  
Где пропадал его невольный помощник Рок Ли и почему бросил своего семпая в беде, Дейдара и не догадывался. А вот неизвестность его раздражала, как и то, что вместо запланированного им апокалипсиса в общежитии Каваски, его ждал персональный инквизиторский допрос в исполнении Акасуна но Сасори. Хуже не придумаешь. Тсукури не первый год знал Сасори и понимал, тот попробует вытянуть из него информацию о причинах его крестового похода.  
«Блядь, о чем Дана думает?» - не мог успокоиться Дейдара, его так и подмывало встать с дивана, подойти к ректору, заставить его посмотреть на себя и говорить с ним.   
«Черт, черт, черт», - ругался он про себя. Сенсей вызывал целый ураган противоречивых эмоций каждый раз, когда Феникс оказывался с ним лицом к лицу. Он ни за что не признается, как скучал по его снисходительной улыбке. Может, ради нее парень и устраивал большую часть беспорядков в кампусе.   
Беловатый пар от чая в черной кружке на столе и пряный аромат корицы и ванили. Любимый напиток сенсея. Прохладный весенний ветер. Искусственное тепло кондиционера. Кожа дивана под его руками. Шуршащая фольга от шоколадки и еще одни очки в черной оправе на столике перед креслом. Уныло бубнящий в динамиках монитора усталый голос. Сотни ощущений и запахов, осязаемые, почти живые они разливались в воздухе, который Дейдара жадно вдыхал как висельник перед казнью. Все никак не мог надышаться, будто хотел запомнить и унести отсюда теплый запах кабинета Сасори. Парень откинулся на спинку дивана, его густые светлые волосы, забранные когда-то в хвост, теперь падали ему на лицо. Развалившись на подушках, как опальный фаворит в покоях короля, в яркой зеленой футболке и широких джинсах с подтяжками Тсукури выглядел сорванцом. И странное дело - рядом с ним оживал и сам сенсей, Феникс фыркнул, удивляясь странным мыслям. Сасори всегда оставался для него загадкой.   
Зачем он вступился за него год назад? Почему разрешил вернуться? И сейчас, что он сделает? Наложит штраф или вышвырнет назад в кампус Касива?  
Дейдара не знал ответа ни на один из этих вопросов. В прошлый раз от отчисления из Тодай его спасли вовсе не деньги и высокое положение семьи, а внезапное заступничество и упрямство сенсея. Это Акасуна настоял на его переводе и замял дело с побоями в полиции. Может, поэтому он впервые в жизни чувствовал себя так, словно предал кого-то.  
«Только не молчи. Давай, закричи на меня. Отправь на кухню или чистить душевые», - мысленно просил Дейдара.  
« Для полного счастья не хватает только Конан», - тогда день был бы испорчен окончательно. Тсукури даже порадовался тому, что бывшая возлюбленная никогда так рано не приходит. Дейдара не был уверен, вынесет ли он, когда к мертвым глазам Сасори добавится и ее полный ненависти взгляд.   
-Сасори но Дана, и каким же будет мое наказание?- не выдержал он и нарушил воцарившееся молчание. Проректор тут же обернулся, словно ждал, когда Дейдара откроет рот. Сложив руки на груди, он не спеша подошел и встал напротив дивана с лежащим Тсукури.  
\- Сенсей?! - молчание напрягало, Феникс чуть шире раздвинул ноги и откинулся на спинку дивана. Практически кожей ощущая заинтересованный взгляд Сасори, задержавшийся на его груди. Парень демонстративно облизнулся. Чувствуя, как идет по краешку лезвия, он заводился с пол-оборота, сам до конца не осознавая, что с ним сейчас происходит. – Мне кажется или вам сложно выбрать кару для моего маленького проступка, - насмешливо протянул он, щелкая языком.  
\- Я пытаюсь вас понять, Дейдара, - холодно отозвался Сасори привычным воспитательным тоном, будто не замечал провокационных действий в свою сторону, - Мотивы ваших поступков для меня неясны.   
\- Сасори но Дана, я иногда и сам себя понять не могу, - совершенно искренне улыбнулся Феникс и запустил руку в копну волос, наслаждаясь как легкая улыбка промелькнула на лице проректора.  
Акасуна кивнул, вздохнул и вдруг сел рядом с парнем на диван. Устало вытянул ноги, практически соприкасаясь с телом Дейдары. Так близко и так далеко. Словно они давние друзья и можно невзначай коснуться теплой кожи рук Сасори или его сильного плеча.   
Красные пряди легли поверх светлых и Дейдара едва не задохнулся от невероятно острых ощущений. Никогда прежде грань между ними не была столь зыбкой.   
\- Ты огорчен сметью Кибы?- застал его врасплох вопрос проректора. От внезапной близости запершило в носу. Тсукури сглотнул, кто-кто, а Киба сейчас волновал его меньше всего.  
-Нет, - отрезал он, стараясь дышать ровно. Он скорее чувствовал, чем видел легкое замешательство в глазах учителя.  
-Тогда зачем?- продолжил допрос сенсей. - Если смерть Инудзуки тебя не задевает, зачем ты пришел на вечеринку в Кавасаки?  
Дейдара вздохнул и сел ровно, бросая взгляд через плечо. Преподаватель терпеливо ждал ответа, не отводя пронзительного взгляда, словно пытался прочитать истину за словами.   
\- Да не ходил я на вечеринку. А Инудзука тот еще мудак, - решительно начал Феникс, но потом резко одернул себя, заметив легкую усмешку на красивом лице проректора. - Извините, Дана.  
-Ничего, но впредь воздержись от таких высказываний, - мягко пожурили его, красивая рука как бы невзначай коснулась его плеча. И тут Тсукури понял, он краснеет, это он должен был смущать Сасори, а не наоборот.   
-Если не твой товарищ, значит все-таки причина в Конан,- догадался Сасори и Дейдара снова кивнул. Акасуна больно сжал плечо под футболкой, а затем резко встал, словно не мог сидеть на месте, подошел к своему столу, оперевшись на него, смотрел в сторону и молчал. Дейдара тоже замер, наблюдая за несвойственным сенсею поведением. Проректор сегодня был сам не свой.  
-Да,- только и смог выдавить из себя парень, сейчас он не хотел врать, интуитивно понимая, нечто очень важное происходит в кабинете между ними. Он замер, боясь спугнуть, ждал терпеливо, как умел.  
\- Я сейчас буду говорить с тобой не как учитель с учеником, - Акасуна проигнорировал внезапно зазвонивший телефон. – Причина, по которой ты до сих пор учишься, а не сидишь в тюрьме, состоит в том, что ты не должен приближаться к Конан Нагато ближе, чем на двести метров. Я надеюсь, это ты понимаешь?- шоколадные как у игрушечного мишки глаза внимательно следили за побледневшим лицом Дейдары. Тсукури обреченно опустил голову, соглашаясь, он хорошо помнил условия его относительной свободы.   
\- Условный срок за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений может обернуться вполне настоящим. Это хоть укладывается в твоей вздорной голове? – продолжил Сасори,- Феникс, чем ты думаешь?! – сенсей покачал головой так, словно недалекость студента сильно его огорчала. - Если дело только в пари, которое некогда заключили Нагато и Сабаку, то это несерьезно. Пора бы уже повзрослеть.  
Дейдара удивленно поднял голову, сталкиваясь с ярким пронзительным взглядом сенсея, впервые обратившимся к нему по прозвищу. Кажется, Сасори действительно знал о нем все.  
-Кто вам рассказал о пари? Конан?- черт, только не она, наверняка наговорила кучу гадостей о нем. Голубые глаза превратились в щелки, а пальцы нервно обхватили подлокотник дивана.  
\- Нет, - ответил проректор и снова пронзительный звонок телефона прервал их разговор. Сасори раздраженно поднял трубку и положил ее назад, и это было вторым несвойственным ему поступком, Акасуна никогда не пренебрегал своими обязанностями. – Ты знал, что ее брат болен?  
-Узнал, когда уже мертвым нашли, - совсем тихо ответил Дейдара. Сасори с удовлетворением отметил, как обреченно парень откинулся на спинку дивана, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Гемофилия встречается редко, один случай на тридцать тысяч, - устало проговорил проректор, словно рассказывал всем порядком надоевший анекдот. - И хотя Пейн и Конан оба унаследовали ее от своей матери, но болезнью страдают только мужчины. Нагато повезло, его тип А протекал в легкой форме. Он мог не только получать образование, но и участвовать во всех внеклассных мероприятиях университета, даже стать оформителем в школьной газете. На первый взгляд Пейн ничем не отличался от остальных студентов, если бы не поездки за концентратом свертываемости крови. Говорят, он был хорошим товарищем. Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что плохие вещи случаются именно с хорошими людьми, - Сасори усмехнулся и, не ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, продолжил: - О его болезни знали немногие, я велел Тсунаде не распространяться об этом, может, отчасти в его гибели виноват и я.- Тсукури вздохнул, он знал, кто виноват, но сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения, сенсей все равно ему не поверит.   
\- Нагато учились по специальной социальной программе, но денег на лекарства все равно не хватало. Поэтому когда моя бывшая помощница ушла в декретный отпуск, я предложил ее место Конан, – задумчиво рассказывал проректор, и Дейдара чувствовал с каждым словом, Акасуна все глубже вбивает гвозди в его гроб. – Но каким бы нормальным не казался Пейн, он все же был болен, любая, даже самая незначительная травма могла оборвать его жизнь. - Сасори покачал головой, и, обойдя стол, сел в свое кресло. Посмотрев прямо в потупившего студента, он спросил: - Дейдара, ты уверен, что не хочешь мне сейчас ничего рассказать?  
-Нет, - тихо, но твердо произнес Тсукури.

Проректор задумчиво помешал остывший чай и сделал первый долгий глоток. Ответ Тсукури его не удовлетворил, сегодня он хотел услышать правдивую историю.  
-Прости, я не расслышал, что ты сказал?- переспросил он, но Феникс знал, сенсей прекрасно разобрал его бормотание, просто в очередной раз он давал ему шанс рассказать, как все было на самом деле. Чаши весов колебались, и Дейдара не в силах решиться предпочел промолчать, снова.  
Некто очень настойчивый все равно решил дозвониться до проректора, и теперь пронзительно верещали уже два телефона: один на столе Сасори, второй в его кармане. Акасуна, нахмурившись, ответил на вызов.  
-Да, я слушаю, - привычным равнодушным тоном начал он беседу. - Что?!- сенсей схватился за сердце. - Вы уверены, Хаширу? Так чего вы ждете, черт возьми?! Срочно вызывайте полицию!- приказал он и отшвырнул телефон. Черный корпус отрикошетил от стены и утонул в толстом ворсе ковра.  
Дейдара вскочил с дивана, пораженно глядя на Сасори. Его равнодушная маска спала, открыв Фениксу страшную тайну, Акасуна, гроза всех студентов Комаба, сейчас сам был испуган. Побелевшие пальцы нервно сжимали черную ткань рубашки, и красные пряди скрывали разом посеревшее лицо.  
-Дейдара-сан, - звенящим от напряжения голосом спросил он, хватаясь рукой за сердце. - Ты один был у общежития Каваски?  
Никогда прежде Акасуна не выглядел таким взволнованным, и Дейдара сделал то, чего никогда не совершал прежде - заложил друга.  
\- Со мной был Рок Ли, – честно ответил он.  
-Хорошо, - Сасори встал из-за стола и направился к отброшенному в сторону мобильнику. Феникс сам удивился, зачем бросился ему на помощь. Когда же их руки столкнулись у тонкого корпуса телефона, Тсукури покраснел, как глупая девчонка.   
\- Сасори но Дана, - тихо обратился он. - Что произошло?  
Сенсей на секунду закрыл глаза, а когда посмотрел на Дейдару вновь, это был привычный Фениксу взгляд мертвой куклы.  
\- Хаширу нашел труп у общежития Кавасаки. В сумке студенческий на имя Нагато Конан – тихо ответил проректор.  
Дейдара сглотнул и, поддавшись порыву, обхватил сенсея за плечи, пряча лицо в черную рубашку, совершенно не ожидая, что его обнимут в ответ. Сердце под его щекой билось ровно, как часы, пахло корицей и черным чаем. Сам сенсей был напряжен, он на одно мгновение чуть сильнее стиснул спину Феникса, а потом резко отпустил. Акасуна уходил, словно ничего и не произошло. У самой двери проректор остановился и, не оборачиваясь, велел:  
-Возвращайся в общежитие и сиди там тихо. Потом поговорим, - и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Саске распахнул глаза, перед ним на коленях стоял Узумаки и не спеша, словно делал это каждый день, обтирал его полувозбужденную плоть своей рубашкой. Учиха смутился и, оттолкнув руку, быстро натянул штаны. А затем и сам опустился на колени напротив парня. Выхватил рубашку и, чувствуя, как кровь бросается в лицо, стал вытирать забрызганное в своей сперме загорелое лицо. Узумаки молчал и улыбался, казалось, ему даже нравятся его немного грубоватые касания, но Саске знал, долго хранить молчание говорливый идиот не станет.  
-Ты как моя мамочка, теме, - все же не удержался от иронии Наруто, - словно я измазался мороженным.   
Саске хмыкнул, Саске покраснел, Саске почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, а Наруто, похоже, забавляла эта ситуация.   
\- Идиот, - огрызнулся Саске, вытирая последнее пятно на его щеке. Отшвырнув рубашку, с чувством выполненного долга он стащил с лица ненавистную маску, а затем и ошейник, он бы еще что-нибудь снял, только бы не начинать разговор по душам, но снимать больше было нечего.  
\- У тебя есть одежда с высоким воротом? – вдруг спросил его Наруто, подползая к нему на коленях. Словно в замедленной съемке он нежно коснулся его щеки и обвел пальцами распухшие губы. Близость не раздражала, наоборот, завораживала, весь мир снова сжимался до размеров булавочной иголки, где были эти шершавые пальцы, невесомо оглаживающие его губы.   
Саске кивнул, сейчас он думал не об одежде, а о том, укусить ли Узумаки за палец или же поцеловать. Обреченно понимая, он проиграл эту битву, Учиха, прикрыв глаза, осторожно прикоснулся к губам Наруто, чувствуя свой запах на его коже. Тот вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот, впуская бархатный язык, и, обхватив идиота за шею, Саске приник к нему в долгом поцелуе. Узумаки увлеченно отвечал, поглаживая парня по напряженным плечам, когда скрип двери вспугнул их. Саске вскочил и оглянулся, но за спиной никого не было, кажется, их все же заметили, но не спешили выходить на крыльцо. Наруто, разом поглупевший от счастья, теперь со вздохом поднялся и, подойдя к Учихе, обнял его сзади, заставляя прижаться к себе. Не удержавшись, потерся о его задницу и, уперев подбородок о его плечо, успокаивающе прошептал на ухо:   
-Не дергайся, у них полбратства с парнями встречается, - и Саске почувствовал, как горячие губы вновь скользят по его шее, заставляя его вновь гореть. Только он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь невесомой лаской, как его насильно выдернули в реальный мир.  
-Ничего, если повторим еще раз? – прошептал соблазнительный голос ему на ухо, задевая губами мочку.  
-Ничего, - стараясь дышать ровно, проворчал Саске.   
-Ничего - это означает: «да, повторим еще раз, спасибо, мне понравилось» или «нет, отвали от меня, придурок», - решил внести ясность Узумаки и уткнулся носом в жесткие волосы Саске, как ненормальный втягивая в себя его запах.   
Саске недовольно фыркнул, разрывая объятия, и внимательно посмотрел на Наруто. Сейчас он был воплощением соблазна со своей обнаженной грудью, откуда хитро подмигивал красный дракон, уверенный в себе, с растрепанными светлыми волосами. Возбуждение било по клеткам, становясь невыносимым, Учиха засунул руки в задние карманы брюк, удерживаясь, чтобы не начать обнимать его прямо сейчас.   
\- Первый вариант, добе, - усмехнулся он, не отводя насмешливого взгляда от потемневших голубых глаз.   
-Ты мне тоже нравишься, Саске, - совершенно серьезно заявил Наруто и придвинулся к нему, намерено задевая своим телом тело Учихи. – Итак, ты…- прошептал он, прижимаясь к нему, когда в кустах за крыльцом раздались возня и крики. - Блядь, - вырвалось у Наруто, он был чертовски зол, только не сейчас.  
-Сам блядь, - тут же нашелся Учиха и, переглянувшись, они сорвались с места, устремляясь в густые кусты. По земле, неистово сцепившись и мутузив друг друга изо всех сил, катались Омои и Дейдара, и капитан сильно проигрывал взбесившемуся Фениксу и его чемодану начинающего террориста.   
« Это был сон, не так ли», - без надежды на ответ спросил себя Саске, перед глазами все еще было искаженное лицо Дейдары. Схватившись за голову, он попробовал пошевелить ногами. Давняя привычка, вросшая в него с тех пор, как он каждое утро после травмы начинал с надежды, что сегодня хотя бы сможет пошевелить большим пальцем. Так, ноги в порядке, а это самое главное. Мерзкое жужжание, от которого он проснулся, снова повторилось теперь уже над самым ухом. От него голова гудела, словно всю ночь по ней били колотушками, а когда парень попытался вспомнить, как он дошел до такого состояния, хриплый звук сорвался с пересохших губ. Тут уж стало не до ревизии всех остальных частей тела.  
Пусть весь вчерашний день окажется сном, но Саске знал, все случилось на самом деле. И сейчас ему было стыдно и за свои стоны, когда Наруто приспустил с него брюки и его жадный рот ласкал его, и за то, что он полностью опозорился, измазав все лицо добе своей спермой. «Чертов идиот, что ты наделал», - укорил Учиха свою темную сторону подсознания, отвечающую за все глупости, когда-либо совершенные им.   
«И как я дошел до жизни такой», - продолжил он самобичевание. Вчера он, Учиха Саске, занимался оральным сексом со своим другом Узумаки Наруто. Но много хуже то, если бы не ночная поимка Дейдары и бутылка пива, свалившая его с ног, он непременно пошел бы дальше и занимался бы любовью с этим идиотом, просто потому что хотел этого. Хотел Наруто, нуждался в его тепле и ласке, чтобы снова ощущать себя живым. Забыть кошмар, забыть об отце, о судьбе, о смерти матери…  
« Я гей, я гребаный гей, мне нравятся парни и вчера я едва не трахнулся с Наруто», - уничтожительно выговаривал себе Учиха, стараясь разозлиться, выходило так себе. В голове звучал только серьезный голос добе: «Ты мне тоже нравишься, Саске».  
Интересно, как бы прореагировал на это Итачи, если бы он вздумал ему рассказать о своем открытии. И парень едва не рассмеялся, чуть ли не наяву слыша воспитательный голос Нии-сана: «Я тебя предупреждал, Саске».  
Черт с его новой ориентацией и навязчивым желанием переспать с Узумаки, но пить он больше никогда не будет, так решил Учиха и открыл глаза. Потолок над ним, как и вся комната, не думал пребывать, где ему положено, вращаясь по часовой стрелке. Вместе с ними кружилась и его голова. Учиха снова закрыл, потом открыл глаза, и комната встала на место. Перед глазами довольно пролетела муха, не прекращая свое мерзкое жужжание ни на секунду. Саске заставил себя повернуться и увидел черное жирное насекомое, довольно перебирая лапками, муха сидела на чьем-то загорелом плече и фасеточные глаза с явным ехидством взирали на Саске. Он поднял руку в надежде прихлопнуть гнусную тварь, но со всей силы ударил лишь своего соседа по одеялу.  
-Теме, не так мне виделось наше первое утро, - проворчал знакомый голос. Учиха скосил мутные глаза и чертыхнулся.  
-Ты, - прошипел Саске. Сонное и такое желанное лицо сейчас расплылось в довольной улыбке.   
«Ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем и спать с этим добе на одном футоне, под одним одеялом и на одной подушке. У тебя гордость вообще есть?» - голосом Итачи взывало к нему его достоинство.   
-Я, - спокойно ответили ему, - ты чего? - удивился Наруто, глядя, как Учиха с ненавистью смотрит на него и тщетно пытается сесть. Обхватив теме за плечи, он придал его покачивающемуся телу максимально вертикальное положение.   
-Блевать хочу, - совершенно искренне признался Саске, понимая, если сейчас не доберется до туалета, то изгадит все вокруг.  
-Тебе помочь? - участливо предложил Наруто и получил в награду взгляд повышенной степени ядовитости. Откинув тяжелый плед, Саске поджидал еще один сюрприз. Самое дорогое место его тела сейчас было взято в плен женской ладонью.   
\- И зачем я так напился? - вполне закономерно поинтересовался Саске у своей загадочной психики, наивно полагая, что этим экзорцизмом заставит исчезнуть красивую женскую ручку, крепко уцепившуюся за его член.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел это знать, - донеслось до него. Наруто улыбался, разглядывая встрепанного Саске, возвышающегося на футоне как полуобнаженный укор пьянству.   
-Помнится, ты меня не спрашивал, - хмыкнул в ответ Саске, хватаясь за голову, - только лапал.  
-Я и сейчас тебя полапал бы, иди сюда, - откровенно признался Наруто и дотронулся до тонкого белого шрама на плече Учихи. Медленно обвел кривую линию, а потом подушечками пальцев, как ласковая кошка продолжил скользить по второму на лопатке. Но даже в утреннем свете, скрадывающим большую часть шрамов, изуродованная спина теме заставляла сердце Наруто болезненно сжаться в груди. - Откуда эти шрамы?- наконец решился он задать давно терзающий его вопрос, лаская позвоночник, с минуты на минуту ожидая, как его руку сейчас с отвращением откинут. Напрасно, Саске замер, чуть прикрыл глаза, затем опустил голову и черные пряди полностью скрыли его лицо, непонятно было, нравится ему ласка или же раздражает. Наруто видел только его губы, на секунду они скривились в горькой усмешке, а потом Саске механически ответил:  
-Когда узнал, что никогда не буду ходить, - Наруто молча ждал и Саске продолжил, - бросил стакан в зеркало, оно и разбилось, - за этими рваными фразами угадывалась потаенная боль, - а потом сам упал. Вот и вся история. Конец. – Саске хмыкнул и открыл глаза, долго смотрел вниз, а потом позвал Наруто.  
-Добе, - Наруто мягко улыбнулся, - собирался помочь - помоги. Это что?- и он невежливо ткнул пальцем на женскую руку под одеялом. Узумаки приподнялся с футона и рассмеялся, толкая плечом покачивающегося Саске, и был вынужден снова его подхватить, похоже, подлое похмелье полностью вывело теме из строя.  
-Саске, это рука,- вполне профессионально идентифицировал конечность Наруто, продолжая приобнимать Саске за плечи.  
-Идиот, я вижу, что это рука. Скажи мне, какого черта она держит меня за яйца? – поинтересовался Учиха, излучая все известные науке виды раздражения.  
-Сам идиот, - не остался в долгу Узумаки. - Нравится, наверно. Вот и держит. Ты чего злишься, радоваться надо! – Узумаки смеялся, нет, он откровенно ржал в полный голос, а Саске хотел придушить его. - Некоторым вот приходится хорошенько поработать ртом, чтобы их подержали, а все зря, - сквозь смех и слезы попытался проговорить Наруто.  
-Я тебя как-нибудь подержу, - прошипел Учиха и оторвал от себя ни в чем неповинную конечность.  
-Сасу-чан, ты все обещаешь и обещаешь. Жду не дождусь, когда свершится, - заразительно смеялся Узумаки.  
-Ненавижу тебя, - наглая сволочь издевалась над ним, а он хотел переспать с этим придурком, не в этой жизни.  
-И я тебя, - отозвался Узумаки и рухнул назад на футон. - Саске, раз ты встаешь, убери плед, я хочу посмотреть, кто лапает моего парня во сне.  
-Пошел в задницу Узумаки, я не твой парень, - Учиха больно пнул ногой Наруто. Полностью откинув плед, Саске хотел уже покинуть футон с придурком на борту, как обнаружил клубок их трех тел.  
-Зловещая тайна черной руки раскрыта, - диктором из новостей прокомментировал Наруто спящего Дзюго и прижавшихся к нему Самуи и Карин. Рука без сомнения принадлежала именно Самуи, которая во сне просто перепутала Дзюго с Саске.  
-Так, - у Учихи сегодня было тяжелое утро. - А эти какими судьбами?  
Наруто хмыкнул, он уже догадывался, у кого умыкнул королевский плед, да вот делиться своими знаниями не спешил. Ночь холодная, вот ребята и пришли, точнее, приползли за своей законной собственностью.  
Саске, покачиваясь, направился к выходу из комнаты, лавируя между спящими братьями на полу, недоумевая, какого черта они спали все в одной комнате.  
-Теме, туалет там, - попытался направить его в верном направлении Наруто, как сошедшую с курса ракету, в отличие от Саске у него похмелья не было, и он прекрасно ориентировался в пространстве.  
-Да знаю я, где туалет. Почему мы спим у Ямато–семпая, а не у себя? – и, не слушая, что ему ответил Узумаки, Саске быстро вышел в коридор. Несколько минут спустя он уже знал ответ. В их комнате на кровати Наруто сладко спали Ямато-семпай и Сакура.  
Утро совсем не радовало Саске, ни капли.

***

Серое утро также не радовало и Шикамару, как и гора посуды в раковине и отсутствие молока в холодильнике на кухне Каваски. Поэтому, чтобы выпить вожделенный кофе ему пришлось найти и вымыть кружку, практически невыполнимая миссия, если учитывать тяжелое похмелье и душевную травму. Шикамару не хотел задерживаться в общежитии ни минутой больше, чем требовалось. Он не сомневался, Яманако спит где-нибудь наверху, а вот с кем, он даже знать не хотел, после ее вчерашнего танца с Наруто одно воспоминание о бывшей девушке вызывало непреодолимое желание долго блевать в туалете.   
Кофеварка хоть и утробно урчала, но все же сварила для него две порции крепкого напитка. Усевшись на столе, он пил черный горячий кофе, жалея только о том, что еще вчера выкурил последнюю сигарету. Вскоре, привлеченный терпким запахом, в проеме двери возник Гаара, первый выживший в величайшей пьянке. Встрепанный, с синяками под глазами, как зомби он прошлепал босыми ногами до кофеварки. Шикамару обреченно вздохнул, понимая, кому достанется его вторая чашка.  
-Привет, - хмурый как министр финансов в разгар кризиса, поздоровался парень. – Кружка чистая есть?  
-Нет, - злорадно ответил Шикамару, радуясь, не одному ему так плохо. Пустячок, а приятно.  
-Черт, живут, блядь, как свиньи. Посуду, суки, не моют, так хоть окно бы открыли! – ругательства сыпались из обычно молчаливого Гаары, как из рога изобилия. Облегчив свою душу таким незатейливым образом, парень полез в шкаф и извлек оттуда зеленую суповую кружку просто необъятных размеров, в недрах сего керамического монстра исчезло все кофе. Затем, повторяя маршрут Шикамару по кухне, Гаара открыл холодильник. Молоко за это время волшебным образом не появилось, но Сабаку довольствовался сливками.  
-Так лучше, - решил он и забрался на подоконник с ногами, прислонившись встрепанной головой к оконному стеклу.  
\- Шикамару? – сделал первый долгий глоток, он с тоской в мутных зеленых глазах воззрился он на парня. 

-Так меня зовут, - усмехнулся Нара, предчувствуя совершенно лишний сейчас разговор.

-Еще раз полезешь к Темари, мы с Канкуро тебе ноги повыдергиваем, - вежливо предупредили его. - На первый раз я, так и быть, сделаю вид, что не заметил, как ты к ней подкатывал. Но если ты еще раз попытаешься напоить мою сестру и задрать ей юбку, разговаривать будем уже не так спокойно.  
Шикамару закатил глаза, вот сейчас сигарета совсем не помешала бы, только заботливых родственничков Темари не хватало для полного комплекта неприятностей.   
\- Слушай, - Шикамару запустил руку в волосы. - Гаара, ты не так все понял.  
\- Блядь, плохой ответ, парень. А как понять, если ты с ней в коридоре зажимаешься?  
«Ему бы прокурором работать», - решил Шикамару и потом только вспомнил, что Сабаку актер.  
\- Я просто помогал ей привести волосы в порядок, - совершенно спокойно ответил он.- Чего ты завелся?! Даже если бы я и стал приставать к твоей сестре, она взрослая девочка, сама может решить.  
-Блядь. Нет, не может, – снова начал ругаться Гаара, хотя и ругался он странно. - Пока мы с Канкуро учимся в Тодай, ни один кобель к нашей сестре не подойдет. - Согласно классическому сценарию всех разборок, Гаара должен был бить Шикамару, а не сидеть с равнодушным лицом на подоконнике.  
\- Неудивительно, что у Темари нет парня. С такими-то братьями и враги не нужны, - саркастически констатировал Нара. - Послушай, - начал было он.

-Нет, это ты слушай, - кажется, ему сейчас действительно врежут, расстроился Шикамару, когда Гаара отставил кружку и выразительно сжал кулак, демонстрируя его парню, - Темари ни с кем не встречается не из-за нас с Канкуро.

 

И тут Нара понял, что-то не так. Слишком уж взволнованным стал Гаара, словно говорил о какой-то затаенной обиде или поражении.

\- Тогда почему?- осторожно спросил Шикамару, не то, чтобы он хотел встречаться с его сестрой, но был заинтригован таким вот поведением Сабаку.  
-Это ты у нее спроси, почему она не встречается с парнями, - отказался отвечать актер, еще больше провоцируя парня докопаться до истины.

-Ей нравятся девушки, как Самуи?- предположил он, хотя трудно было даже поверить в такое.   
-Самуи уже год как встречается с Дзюго, просто не афишируют, - Гаара потер переносицу, - она вообще девчонка со странностями. После того как Хозуки пропал, Карин совсем сдала, вот она за Самуи и таскается. Хрен их вообще поймет, может они втроем спят, меня это не волнует.   
-Хорошо, - кивнул Шикамару, отметая лишнюю информацию. – Если ей не нравятся девушки, так в чем причина?  
Гаара усмехнулся и не ответил, продолжая пить кофе из своей ужасной кружки.  
\- Хочешь знать, спроси сестру. Захочет, расскажет. Если нет, я сам лично прослежу, чтобы твой член оставался там, где ему положено. Это понятно?

-Сабаку, оставь его член в покое. Он ему еще пригодится, если не с твоей сестрой, то с кем-нибудь другим, - высокомерно посоветовали из коридора, - лучше проследи за членом Сая, я бы не так пекся о чести сестры, если бы знал, что Наруто принимает душ у вас в комнате.  
И таинственный защитник, наконец, появился в кухне. В серой водолазке, обтягивающей его тело, в клетчатых брюках и с влажными после душа волосами, он выглядел свежим и подтянутым в отличие от сидящих на кухне Шикамару и Гаары, больше похожих на троллей.   
\- Так-с, - протянул Сабаку, - когда-нибудь его ролевые игры меня сведут с ума, – и нервно стал расчесывать комариный укус на руке.  
\- Никогда не заводи себе в бойфренды актера, - мрачно посоветовал Сабаку Саске. Парни обменялись понимающими взглядами, а Шикамару почувствовал себя лишним. 

\- Один вопрос перед тем, как я пойду бить морду Саю или Наруто, я еще не решил. Что Узумаки забыл в нашем душе?- поинтересовался Гаара.

Саске пожал плечами, словно его утомляла такая нелепость как объяснения, но, тем не менее, он снизошел до них.  
-Наш занят, пришлось воспользоваться вашим по-соседски.  
Гаара усмехнулся, напряжение спало, и сейчас они стали просто тремя парнями, коротающими время на кухне, приходя в себя после веселой вечеринки. Учиха успел проглотить свои таблетки и поставил чайник, когда все резко изменилось – на кухню ворвался Наруто.   
-Теме, ты оставил меня с этим извращенцем одного. Ты знаешь, кто ты после этого! - выговаривал он, как недовольная супруга.

-Знаю, - не оборачиваясь, ответил тот и вдруг словно окоченел, уставившись на старую липу за окном. Затем хмыкнул и, забыв про так и не закипевший чайник, шагнул к выходу с кухни.  
-Встретимся в университете, - бросил он на прощание и быстро растаял в полутемном коридоре, заставляя задуматься, а не было ли в клане Учих привидений.  
Наруто икнул, а потом недоуменно уставился на Шикамару.   
Тот дипломатично пожал плечами на его невысказанный вопрос.   
Тогда Узумаки нахмурился и дернул головой в сторону покинувшего их компанию Саске.  
Шикамару же в ответ выразительно поднял брови и продолжил невозмутимо пить кофе маленькими глоточками.   
Тогда Наруто засунул руки в задние карманы штанов и навис над Нарой.

-А что я, - с флегматичными нотками протянул он, откидываясь назад,- может, Учиха учится по субботам, когда все остальные отдыхают. Я-то почем знаю. 

-Странно это как-то. Если он пошел на учебу, почему без сумки,- попытался воззвать к логике Наруто, но бесполезно. 

Шикамару желал только одного - допить злосчастный кофе и добраться без осложнений до дома, чтобы под любимым одеялом впасть в спячку до понедельника. А посему он тяжело вздохнул, в который раз за это утро, и с сожалением поставил кружку на заваленный бутылками стол. За столько лет он понимал, Узумаки не отстанет от него.

-Ну так на то он и Саске, ему положено быть странным, - резонно заметил он, оглядываясь на все также расчесывающего комариный укус Гаару. Но Шикамару напрасно остерегался, будущий актер смотрел в окно и, кажется, даже забыл о том, что он не один.

-И? - не успокаивался Наруто, ощущая вполне привычное беспокойство, когда дело касалось Саске.  
-Suck! Тебе надо? Вот иди и спроси, - беззлобно заметил Нара, посмеиваясь над тревогой, отражающейся в голубых глазах.   
«Влюбленный идиот», - одержимость Наруто их общим бледнолицым другом стала настолько очевидной, что Шикамару не сомневался в грядущей дефлорации Учихи, даже немного сочувствуя другу, влюбиться в Саске - врагу такого не пожелаешь.

-Заодно спросишь у полицейского, что он забыл на нашем газоне, - сумрачно заметил Гаара.   
И парни, отпихивая друг друга, тут же оказались у окна. В утреннем тумане в примятой траве с озабоченным видом что-то искал полицейский. Наруто прищурился и почувствовал, как земля уходит из под ног, на узкой дорожке к обочине прижалась черная машина, известная как труповозка, а рядом с ней блестящим капотом сверкал автомобиль Итачи-сана.  
-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, - сорвалось с закушенных губ Узумаки, - fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, - и отлипнув от запотевшего стекла, он бросился прочь из кухни.   
-Suck my fuck, - в рифму ему отозвался Нара, скривившись как от зубной боли, попытался броситься следом за Наруто, как сильная рука уцепилась за его плечо.  
\- Что. Это. Значит.- Печатая каждое слово, спросил Гаара, недобро сверкнув зелеными глазами.  
-Э, Сабаку, я хочу встречаться с твоей сестрой,- и пока Гаара впал в некий ступор, Шикамару и след простыл.   
Психическая атака удалась, только вот сам парень сам не мог понять, зачем так усложнил себе жизнь. Хотя, выбегая на крыльцо за Наруто, Шикамару признался себе, он действительно хотел видеть Темари не только в архиве.

***

Саске заметил полицейского сразу же, как только вышел на крыльцо, поэтому и предпочел пройти через кусты, где вчера они поймали Дейдару. На улице было холодно, и зря он пренебрег курткой, ведь колючие ветки так и норовили вцепиться в свитер. Идти пришлось не так далеко, всего лишь до аллеи, которая соединяла Лодже Комаба с остальной территорией университета, изредка исторгая из себя работников следственной группы.  
Когда древесный дух, больше похожий на два клубка белой шерсти, сшитых вместе, прижал мордочку к оконному стеклу, Саске решил, ему это померещилось. Ведь, ко-дама, называемые еще камушками, никогда не покидают дерево, на котором живут. С людьми древесные духи не общаются, но иногда озорничают, если какого-то невежу в лес занесет. Подражая человеческим голосам, камушки заманят его в чащу и заставят поплутать. Раньше люди обвязывали священной веревкой сименава некоторые деревья, чтобы защитить дома ко-дама от лесорубов, ведь если срубить такое дерево, всей деревне грозило проклятие. Мадара рассказывал, на Окинаве еще сохранился древний лес с огромными вековечными деревьями, где на каждой веточке сидит по духу, с белым и гладким, как речной камень лицом, с округлым маленьким ртом и чернильными глазами, издающим приятную вибрацию.  
Сейчас же молчаливый гость то стучал по стеклу, то указывал куда-то в сторону, его маленькое тело подпрыгивало на тоненьких как веточки ножках. Заинтригованный Саске незамедлительно вышел на крыльцо, где на его плечо опустился камушек. И хотя у ко-дама есть нечто похожее на рот, они не умеют ни говорить, ни пользоваться телепатией, зато древесные духи повторяют все, что когда-нибудь слышали. Но никто и никогда не рассказывал Саске еще об одной особенности камушков: на время они могут подарить человеку свои глаза. И сейчас, спрятавшись в кустах, Саске видел гораздо больше, чем бригада полицейских, суетящихся за желтой лентой, перегородившей дорогу.   
Он словно сам стал древесным духом, сидящим на ветке дуба, скрывающим от посторонних глаз завернутую в целлофановый пакет девушку, сверху крепко обвязанную путами в районе лодыжек, талии и шеи. Мир выцветал, превращаясь в черно-белую хронику документального фильма, где несколько часов назад по темной алее спешила Конан, то и дело попровляя нитку жемчуга на шее. Ее откликнули, что-то спросили, девушка раздраженно ответила, когда в темноте блеснуло короткое лезвие. Оно словно выросло из черной перчатки, одетой на руку, и вспороло ей горло. Она упала на землю, выгибаясь в агонии и захлебываясь кровью, а в испуганных голубых глазах навсегда отразился лик убийцы.   
Учиха потряс головой, возвращаясь назад в свое тело, недоумевая, зачем камушек показывает ему то, чему стал свидетелем.   
Дух же продолжал гудеть, как пчела, его чернильные глаза становились все больше и больше, пока Саске не утонул в чернильной мгле и не оказался на месте преступления. Над телом стояли двое детективов и привлекательная девушка со стрижкой под мальчика, судя по чемодану в руках, судмедэксперт. Яркие нашивки на черной форме указывали, эти трое были сотрудниками Городского Управления Токийской Полиции.   
\- Странное место выбрали, чтобы бросить тело, - услышал Саске знакомый надменный голос. Прямо под ним, поигрывая зажигалкой, стоял его брат, Учиха Итачи. - Слишком оживленное место, особенно в субботний вечер.  
-Рин, приступайте, - холодно велел он, поворачиваясь к напарнику. – Давай поскорее закончим с этим делом. Раз уж так сложились обстоятельства, я бы хотел проведать Саске, - чуть мягче проговорил детектив.  
-Не думаю, что в ближайшее время у вас будет свободное время для визитов, - покачала головой Рин, полностью разрезав целлофан. – Итачи-сан, посмотрите, кто у нас тут такой, - резко она осеклась, но потом закончила, - красивый. По-моему маньяком пахнет, - совсем грустно константировала судмедэксперт.  
Из грязного свертка вывалилось изуродованное тело молодой девушки в вечернем платье с бумажной розой в волосах цвета индиго. В широко распахнутых голубых глазах навсегда застыло выражение первобытного ужаса. Некогда красивое лицо портил разрезанный от уха до уха рот, но гораздо страшнее его была жирная поперечная линия на шее.   
-Итачи, у тебя сигареты были, - немного невпопад попросил второй офицер, нервно оглаживая аккуратную испанскую бородку. Итачи медленно протянул напарнику пачку дорогих ментоловых сигарет, которые сам курил время от времени.  
-Нормального табака ты принципиально не держишь, Учиха? – горько усмехнулся полицейский, стараясь не смотреть на багровый жемчуг, рассыпанный по запекшейся от крови девичей груди.  
-Курить вредно для здоровья, Сарутоби-сан, - сурово отрезал Итачи и нагнулся над телом. - Что еще скажешь, Рин, помимо маньяка?  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, а потом, обхватив подбородок трупа пальцами в резиновых перчатках, сильно запрокинула его голову назад. Кровавый зев на шее раскрылся, обнажая белеющую кость в месиве из раполосованных тканей и сосудов. Детектив закрыл глаза и отвернулся, понимая, сегодня ночью его будут мучить кошмары.  
-А то не видите, - огрызнулась девушка, но потом запнулась. – Извините, Итачи-сан,- спохватилась она и перешла на сухой официальный язык. - Предположительное время смерти около восьми-девяти часов назад, – рука в белой перчатке с длинным пинцетом приподняла полоску кожи на шее.  
\- Причина смерти - необратимые повреждения трахеи и сонной артерии, приведшие к кровоизлиянию в легкие, – она нагнулась, проникая пинцетом глубоко внутрь кровавой прорехи.  
\- Судя по глубоким ранам в левой части горла и более поверхностным в правой, нападавший нанес удар сзади. Скорей всего это мужчина, правша, ростом около одного метра семидесяти пяти сантиметров, бывший врач или имеющий медицинское образование, – пришла к выводу Рин.   
Заученным годами движением она внимательно осмотрела грудь, руки и живот погибшей, и также бесстрастно констатировала:  
\- На теле нет видимых следов борьбы. Это говорит о том, что убийца сумел подобраться к жертве незамеченным. Судя по скоплениям крови, он сначала перерезал ей горло и только потом ротовую полость. У меня есть сомнения, но возможно погибшая была еще в сознании около десяти-пятнадцати минут после того, как была повреждена трахея.  
-Сарутоби–сан, не курите, пожалуйста, у меня от вашего табака все волосы пропахнут, - снова разозлилась она и, глубоко вздохнув, стащила с себя окровавленные перчатки.  
-Остальное в отчете, - сухо закончила Рин и поднялась с колен.- Итачи-сан, дайте и мне покурить.  
Детектив ничего не ответил, лишь молча протянул пачку. Это преступление казалось ему неправильным, но гораздо хуже, оно произошло в университете, где учился брат. Невеселые думы прервал звонок и Итачи, холодно извинившись, отошел в сторону.   
Рин же, наконец, прикурила, настороженно прислушиваясь к обрывкам коротких фраз, чувствуя, как охлаждает язык ментол и медленно отпускает нервное напряжение. Может поэтому, она не сразу заметила, что в сопровождении двух полицейских в аллее оказались двое гражданских. Если же Акасуна но Сасори, как глава капмуса Комаба, имел полное право здесь находиться, то его спутнику тут нечего было делать.  
Слишком яркий и вызывающий в своем белом пальто и берете, он сильно выделялся на фоне остальных полицейских. Слегка склонив голову, он улыбался, разговаривая с главой Комаба. Подведенные карандашом зеленые глаза равнодушно скользили по лицам полицейских, пока он не увидел Рин. Мужчина аккуратно стащил черные перчатки и интригующе улыбнувшись, вдруг помахал рукой кому-то за спиной девушки. Рин оглянулась, позади нее возвышался лишь огромный дуб, и там точно никто не стоял. Откуда ей было знать, что Саске в это момент резко вернулся в свое тело, чувствуя, как пошла носом кровь.   
-Кто ж ты такой? – прохрипел он и получил ответ.  
-Орочимару.

***

ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ   
1.Школа в Японии делится на три ступени: Начальная школа (1-6 классы) - сёгакко, Средняя школа (7-9 классы) - тюгакко, Старшая школа (10-12 классы) - котогакко.   
2.Сейфуку - школьная форма матроска.  
3.Синдзюко, один из самых оживленных районов Токио, здесь расположено здание мэрии.  
4.Сиракаба - известная школа в пригороде Токио благодаря непрекращающимся в ее стенах самоубийствам. Имя мальчика вымышленное, но в 2009 году действительно имел место такой случай. Так что тут я погрешила против истины и переселила ее в Синдзюко, мне очень важно было, чтобы Сиракаба была именно там.  
5.Каждый год в Тодае проводятся два фестиваля: в ноябре в кампусе Комаба учащиеся первых двух курсов проводят фестиваль Комаба, а в мае студенческий комитет проводит фестиваль Гогацусай (Gogatsusai), Майский фестиваль.   
Гогацусай длится три дня и даёт шанс студентам – при поддержке альма-матер – представить свои академические и внеклассные мероприятия широкой общественности, т.к. на фестиваль стекается множество людей. Кроме того, Тодай недавно начал проводить день открытых дверей, принять участие в котором приезжают школьники со всей страны, надеющиеся поступить в знаменитый вуз.   
6\. Гемофилия - наследственное заболевание, связанное с нарушением процесса свертываемости крови. При болезни резко возрастает опасность гибели от кровоизлияния в мозг и другие жизненно важные органы. Гемофилия передается по наследству и появляется из-за изменения одного гена в Х-хромосоме, поэтому гемофилией страдают только мужчины, а женщины выступают как носительницы. Самой известной из всех была королева Виктория.  
Тип А – рецессивная мутация в Х-хромосоме, вызвана генетическим дефектом, отсутствием в крови необходимого белка. Является классической формой и встречается наиболее часто.  
7\. Ко-дама   
Настоящее значение этого имени - это дух дерева. Но не в каждом дереве может поселиться ко-дама, обычно ими населены старые или же очень огромные деревья. Как считалось, человек, который срубит дерево, населенное духами ко-дама, навлечет несчастье на всю свою деревню, и часто такие деревья обвязывались вокруг ствола священной веревкой сименава (shimenawa), чтобы защитить духов, живущих в нем.   
Так как ко-дама невидимы для человека, считалось что они постоянно озорничают, повторяя человеческий голос, создавая таким образом эхо в лесу. «Эхо» это второе значение слова кодама.  
8\. Сербосек (Srbosjek, дословно — Серборез) — клинок на грубой кожаной рукавице, был разработан хорватским правительством, чтобы палачи могли убивать людей как можно быстрее и при этом как можно меньше уставали. Такой нож имеет надпись «Gräwiso» на кожаной части ножа и поэтому иногда его называют «нож гравизо».   
9\. Кутисакэ онна — «женщина с разрезанным ртом».   
Путникам на дороге иногда встречается красивая женщина в маске. Маска, прикрывающая нижнюю часть лица, в Японии не редкость. Такие маски некоторые японцы надевают при простуде, чтобы не заражать окружающих. Иногда их надевают, чтобы не заразиться самим, например, во время эпидемий. Поэтому женщина в маске не должна никого пугать. Но кутисакэ онна неожиданно задаёт путникам вопрос: «Я красивая?» и в то же время снимает маску... Взору предстаёт рот, разрезанный до самых ушей! Но, похоже, напугать — это всё, что она может. Впрочем, по другой версии кутисакэ онна довольно опасна и способна даже убить человека, усомнившегося в её красоте. Как бы быстро вы ни убегали, она всё равно вас догонит. Единственный способ защиты от неё — хладнокровное признание её настоящей красавицей, как бы широко она ни раскрывала свой страшный рот. Также рассказывают и о действенном заклинании — словах: «Пома:до, пома:до, пома:до», услышав которые, чудовище исчезает. Как ни странно, пома:до в переводе с японского означает всего навсего «воск для укладки волос». 


	13. Сайд Стори. Ветер с Окинавы.

Ветер с Окинавы.

Нет ничего хуже, чем помнить. Прошлое нельзя вычеркнуть из своей памяти, его можно запереть на время в самой дальной комнате. Но однажды с той стороны постучат и всё, что ты так старательно прятал, вырвется наружу, ломая возведенные преграды. 

 

Светает в Норвегии рано, особенно весной, так что окна небольшой комнаты в доме на мысе всегда зашторены. Ее хозяин не любит яркого света.   
В полумраке светится экран, там картины высоких небоскребов Токио сменяет цветущая сакура города Киото. Розовые лепестки плавно ложатся на темную поверхность ручья Tetsugaku no Michi - филосовский путь - и юная майко, воспитанница гейши, таинственной улыбкой провожает молодого японца на горбатом мосту.  
Случайный прохожий так похож на черноволосого хозяина спальни, привольно раскинувшегося на большой кровати. Обнимая подушку, он не обращает внимания на работающий телевизор, пока внезапный грохот с первого этажа заставляет его приоткрыть один глаз и прислушаться к голосу диктора. 

\- Архипелаг Рюкю представляет собой гряду малых и средних островов, протянувшуюся более чем на тысячу километров между островом Кюсю и китайским Тайванем. Окинава, в переводе означающая «веревка в открытом море», самый крупный из них, по названию которого и именуют все южную префектуру Японии. Расстояние между ним и Токио составляет около полторы тысячи километров, - низкий голос рассказчика настойчиво пробивается сквозь утреннюю дрему, и дальнейшие слова кажутся лишь продолжением сна. Одного и того же сна, мучающего его в течение последних четырех ночей.

\- Главный город на острове, Наха, в средние века был столицей королевства Рюкю, прекратившего свое существование в 1879 году. После реставрации Мэйдзи королевская семья была изганана из своего дворца и о величии острова напоминает только восстановленный дворец Сюридзё. – некоторое время парень прислушивается с интересом, а потом зевает. 

 

На общеобразовательные передачи канала Дискавари, а это была именно она, у Саске за последний год обнаружилась стойкая аллергия. Поэтому, повернувшись к знаниям отнюдь не самой лучшей частью своего тела, а именно задницей, он натянул на голову любимое желтое одеяло. 

\- Острова архипелага расположены в субтропическом климате и окружены богатейшими, как на Гавайах, коралловыми рифами, – с восторгом юного натуралиста вещал диктор, а Саске пыхтел, под одеялом оказалось слишком жарко.

\- Флора и фауна Окинавы разительно отличается от остальных областей Японии, здеся водится единственная в мире дикая горная кошка Ириомотэ и не летающая птица Ямбарукуина – бескорыстно делился информацией американский историк, а Учиха проклинал его гнусавый голос и свою не менее дурацкую привычку, ставить телевизор в качестве будильника. 

В последнее время от новых лекарств Саске мучился бессонницей и засыпал почти на рассвете, проводя ночные часы перед экраном, просматривая то фильмы ужасов, то документальные хроники второй мировой войны. 

\- Коренное население Окинавы – рюкюсцы, в настоящее время составляющие этнографическую группу японцев, в прошлом представляли особую народность с собственной историей, культурой и традициями. Одной из таких религиозных традиций и является шаманство, - не унимался рассказчик, напрасно пытаясь пробудить интерес к знаниям, когда на помощь ему пришел боевой пес Учихи Мадары. 

Рыжий сеттер, виляя хвостом, возник на пороге спальни, и, облизав коричневый нос, шустро потопал к большой кровати, попутно пачкая грязными лапами разбросанные на полу вещи. 

\- Японские шаманы почти всегда женщины, мужчины среди них встречаются редко. Иногда мужчины-шаманы описываются как «мужчины – женщины». Это связано с тем, что большинство из них имеют какие-либо физические недостатки или же страдают от тяжелой болезни. Такая ограниченность становится препятствием для выполнения ими своих сугубо мужских функций, поэтому они вынуждены играть роль женщины - довольно заключил рассказчик, словно ожидал премию национального георгафического общества за глубокое понимание столь щепетильного предмета.

Саске даже фыркнул от невольного возмущения, лениво почесывая пятку, когда почувствовал шершавый язык, обстоятельно вылизывающий пальцы ног. В доме дяди только одно животное имело привычку лизать все, до чего оно могло дотянуться.

-Пандорум, пошел вон, - сурово приказал полусонный Учиха, без сожалений разлучая назойливого пса со своими оскверненными конечностями. 

\- Шаманов на Окинаве и за ее пределами обычно называют «юта», но сами шаманы предпочитают общий термин «каминтю», что дословно переводится как человек-божество, – многозначительно вещал седовласый ученый. - По мнению исследователя японской религии Уильям Лебра, это не совсем верно. Каждый шаман имеет свою специализацию и в зависимости от нее носит опредленное название: медиумов, например, называют синма, а тех, кто общается с умершими в течение 49 дней, юудати, есть также норо и канкакаря, - бубнили с экрана, когда Пандорум, вцепившись зубами в одеяло, стянул его с Саске. Парень вскочил и ухватился за его ускользающий край.

 

-Чертова псина, - прорычал Учиха, пытаясь выдернуть из пасти сбежавшее одеяло, но сеттер и не думал сдаваться. Мотая головой из стороны в сторону, он тянул его на себя, упираясь лапами в ковер и наступая на пульт. Голос диктора моментально скакнул на максимум и стал подобен гласу Господа, возжелавшего пообщаться со всем человечеством разом.

\- Как же тогда становятся шаманом в Японии? – весело поинтересовался рассказчик.   
\- Да насрать мне, как им становятся! - отчаянно взвыл Саске, наматывая одеяло на кулак и подтягивая к себе вредного пса, упирающего в пол грязными лапами и рычащего также злобно, как и сам Учиха. 

Если бы собаки могли улыбаться, Саске мог поручиться, чертова псина смеется над ним, наслаждаясь процессом.

\- Японцы полагают, что шаманов выбирают боги-ками, - поведал дотошный ведущий, - посредством саадака умари, когда рождается человек с высокой духовной силой и божественным предначертанием. Но большинство шаманов не осознают до определенного времени свою судьбу, и тогда в подростковом возрасте ками прибегают к сираси, предупреждению, которое выражается в форме болезненного состояния, сопровождающегося галлюцинациями, сомнамбулизмом и отсутствием аппетита. На этой стадии будущая юта обращается к практикующей шаманке, и та определяет у нее саадака умари. Но только единицы соглашаются с предначертанной им судьбой и приступают к выполнению своих функций шамана, большая же часть пытается избежать своего предначертания, и, тогда, божества наказывают их, заставляя пройти ками-дари, священное проклятие.

\- Я прокляну тебя, чертова псина, этим ками-дари, - твердо пообещал встрепанный и злой Учиха, - все, ты допрыгался.

Пандорума такая перспектива совершенно не пугала, расставаться с законной добычей он не собирался, еще с большим энтузиазмом мотая головой и виляя хвостом. На дорогой ковер ручной работы капала слюна, и Саске медленно сатанел.

\- Ками-дари самый тяжелый период в жизни шамана может длиться до нескольких лет. Оно не поддается диагностике и лечению даже современной медициной, - Саске злорадно хмыкнул, по его мнению, Пандорум тоже не поддавался лечению, только немедленной взубчке посредством ремня по наглой заднице, - до тех пор, пока будущая шаманка не станет на путь служения духам. После этого, основной ее задачей становится поиск тидзи, особого духа помощника. Чтобы более подробно узнать о них, мы отправились к господину Орочимару, знаменитому шаману, согласившемуся открыть нам секреты своего мастерства, – и здесь Учиха, наконец, обратил внимание на экран. Наверно он ослышался, ведь такого просто не могло быть, Орочимару - то самое имя, которое преследовало его во сне. 

Злосчастное одеяло выскользнуло из пальцев, и сеттер, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, отлетел к дальней стене, обиженно взвизгнув.   
Учиха, не обращая больше внимания на бедственное положение пса, растерянно протер заспанные глаза.   
Парень был готов поклясться, что на экране, у большого каменного кита, визитной карточки городского сада Хама-рикю, он только что видел Наруто в его любимой дурацкой оранжевой куртке.

-Проклятье, - вырывается у него сквозь плотно сжатые губы, и сердце екает от рвущих душу воспоминаний. Нервно сжимая простынь и не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Саске надеется, что просто обознался.   
Он не слышит ни тихие шаги, ни предательски заскрипевшую лестницу, не замечает и застывшего в дверном проеме хозяина дома. 

-Чего шумим? – полюбопытствовал Мадара, - А я блинчики приготовил, - рассеяно проговорил он, замечая грязные разводы на любимом ковре, и постепенно мрачнея, - с творогом, - совсем уж грустно закончил его дядя, с недоумением разглядывая парня.   
\- Саске, ты словно приведение увидел. Что произошло и почему у тебя так орет телевизор? – не понимает он, затягивая потуже пояс черного халата. 

Саске напряженно всматривался в экран, откуда моложавый мужчина с ярко подведенными глазами, сложив руки на груди, степенно рассказывал.

\- Многие люди задают себе вопрос, как определить настоящий перед ним шаман или нет. Я дам вам пару советов, которые помогут распознать самозванца, – обворожительно улыбнулся Орочимару. - По негласной традиции юта носит исключительно белые одежды. Во время сеанса истинный шаман сидит спокойно и песнопения произносит тихим голосом. Мы не путешествуем в экстазе по небесным или подземным мирам и не имеем особой власти ни над людьми, ни над духами. Наша роль заключается только в передлачи информации, которую мы узнаем от своих ками, чтобы помочь людям : живым или умершим, не имеет значения.

«Ему не стоит лишний раз волноваться», - решает Мадара, поднимая пульт и выключая телевизор.

\- Завтрак остынет, - спокойно возразит он на возмущенный взгляд черных глаз. Усмехнулся, взлохматил встрепанную макушку Саске, - Не валяйся долго. Пандорум за мной, - и вышел из комнаты, оставляя парня наедине со своими мыслями, складывающимися в одно знакомое имя. 

****************************************************************************************

Нет ничего больнее, чем понимать свое бессилие. Невозможность изменить обстоятельства или как-то повлиять на ход событий. И тогда хватаешь за любую возможность предпринять хоть что-то. 

Дом Орочимару трудно заметить, а еще легче пройти мимо, залюбовавшись футурустическими зданиями района Сиодоме. Он стоит в конце узкого переулка напротив служебного входа в городской сад Хама-рикю. Небольшой особняк из серого гранита с декоративной башенкой на крыше. Узумаки оглянулся по сторонам и нажал на звонок в пасти змеи, вспоминая первую встречу с шаманом в саду на мостике через речку Сумида. 

Ветра не было, а мимо проплывала стая уток, медленно растворяясь в беловатой дымке, опустившей на Токийский залив и скрывая прогулочные катера. В тумане протяжно кричали морские чайки, и Наруто кутался в легкую куртку, изредка шмыгая носом.   
Где-то в заднем кармане широких штанов валялся ингалятор, но доставать его парень не спешил, предпочитая смотреть, как полощит ветки в холодной воде плакучая ива. Сваливший его две недели назад грипп еще не полностью прошел, отдаваясь то внезапным насморком, то легким головокружением. Хотя он и обещал отцу воздерживаться от прогулок до полного выздоровления, но сегодня ему дома не сиделось. Вырваться хотя бы на час из-под колпака навязчивой заботы отца и друзей. 

За спиной разадалось осторожное покашливание, и его локтя коснулся высокий черноволосый мужчина в белом пальто. Наруто скосил глаза, раздраженный, что даже сейчас его не могут оставить в покое. 

-Я очень люблю это место, - лукаво заметил незнакомец, обнажая в улыбке ровные белые зубы. Он облокотился на красные поручни моста, разламывая белый хлеб на две части и протягивая половинку Наруто.  
\- Оно до сих пор хранит память о клане Мацудайра, бывших правителей этой земли. Вижу, тебе здесь нравится. 

-Что? – недоуменно переспросил подросток, игнорируя протянутый хлеб.

-Мне тоже, я люблю кормить здешних уток, – немного грустно усмехнулся незнакомец и снайперски бросил в воду кусочек хлеба.   
Из беловатой дымки появился горделивый селезень, поблескивая зеленой шейкой, подплыл чуть ближе и, щелкая клювом, проглотил подношение. Наруто улыбнулся и тоже бросил в воду кусочек, то и дело поглядывая на незнакомца. Тот все также невозмутимо кидал хлеб в воду, и вскоре под мостом собралась целая стая птиц.

-Говорят, людей из клана Мацудайра превратил в уток шаман императора, когда их предводитель отказался подарить землю. Остатки рода укрылись в замке Мацуями. Впрочем, птицы из них получились куда лучше, чем самураи,- ехидно заметил незнакомец, в свою очередь внимательно разглядывая Наруто, а затем, наклонившись к его лицу так близко, что Узумаки почувствовал запах трав, озадачил парня одной только фразой.

\- Когда ловят душу человека, его отражение в зеркале словно замирает, но ты ведь это и так знаешь, Наруто–кун, на собственном примере.- Парень впервые замечает, какие холодные глаза у его собеседника.

Спустя неделю он снова встретил Орочимару в парке. Шаман кормил уток у самой кромки маленького пруда, игнорируя таблички «Запрещено. Штраф 300 йен». Наруто узнал его белому пальто и, перемахнув через ограждение, подошел. Ему не терпелась продолжить странный разговор.

-Откуда вы знаете о застывшем отражении? – задал он вопрос, мучавший его несколько дней.  
Орочимару усмехнулся и, склонившись над подростком как в прошлый раз, обхватил его вздернутый подбородок горячими пальцами, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. От запаха лаванды и полыни кружилась голова, вновь все куда-то поплыло, и вместо того, чтобы высказать все, что думает о такой вольности, Наруто не отводил взгляда от завораживающих зеленых глаз с вертикальным зрачком.  
« Он похож на змею, большую белую змею», - почему - то решил Узумаки.

-Я знаю все, - грудным голосом порно-звезды отвечал Орочимару, - как и то, что кто-то очень могущественный наложил на тебя проклятие, Наруто-кун. И даже твой друг не смог до конца снять его, лишившись из –за этого своих ног. Я многое могу тебе рассказать, если ты, конечно, захочешь.

 

Открывать не спешили, и Узумаки собрался было, плюнуть и уйти. Похоже, чертов шаман дал ему фальшивый адрес, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, выпуская на улицу встрепанного посетителя, с копной рыжих волос и сьехавшими на нос очками.

-Я верну Амару, чего бы мне это не стоило. И вы ничего не сможете сделать. Ничего! Я больше не ваш ученик, – в голосе едва не сбившего его бедняги была такая горечь, и на минуту за рыжего очкарика стало обидно. Наруто даже передумал смущаться, с интересом прислушиваясь к предназначенной явно не для его ушей перепалке. 

\- Мой дорогой мальчик, - губы Орочимару изогнулись в снисходительной улыбке, - Мне, правда, очень жаль, - но даже со своего места Узумаки чувствовал всю его фальшь, шаман явно не испытывал никаких сожалений, что не особенно и скрывал. - Я не могу помочь тебе.

\- Вы не хотите, а это другое. И еще, засуньте-ка вашу жалость, знаете куда… туда же, куда раньше член совали! – вспылил рыжик, кажется, после такого пожелания ему здорово полегчало.

-Дорогой мой, не пугай Наруто-куна, а то он передумает и сбежит, – мягко пожурил рыжего очкарика шаман, игнорируя оскорбления. 

Узумаки покраснел, его, наконец, заметили и подвергли принудительному осмотру. Наруто не остался в долгу, рассматривая в ответ бывшего ученика шамана. Типичное лицо обывателя, ничего такого, что могло бы выделить его из толпы, если бы не глаза, прячущиеся за очками. А рыжик вдруг расхохотался, обронив нечто совершенно непонятное.

-И вы мне говорите о правилах, Орочимару-сама. Прощайте, - и, отвесив шутовской поклон, он спустился с крыльца.

\- До свидания,- покачав головой, все также мягко напутствовал его Орочимару. А затем, улыбнувшись Наруто, пригласил его войти.

Внутри пахло травами, но ни курильниц, ни благований Наруто не заметил. Дом шамана оказался прозаичным, довольно пустым и темным. На полу большой гостиной только ковер, россыпь всевозможных подушек и низкий черный столик с блестящей поверхностью, в которой и отразилось недоуменное лицо гостя. У восточного окна стоял традиционный алтарь с фигурками неизвестных животных, а западаный угол скрывала ширма, изображающая свернувшуюся кольцом белую змею. 

\- Наруто-кун, я рад, что ты решил заглянуть ко мне, - вновь улыбался хозяин дома, откидываясь на ворохе подушек, – Кимимару, будь добр принеси мне чай, тот самый красный, – просит он томным голосом капризной примадонны неизвестно откуда нарисовавшегося помощника. - А ты что будешь, Наруто-кун, чай, может кофе? – от улыбки шамана по спине Узумаки прошел холодок, - У меня есть вкусный десерт. Просто чудесный, - зеленые глаза гипнотизировали, погружая в сон, - Ты же любишь сладкое, так не отвечай, – широкий взмах рукой и снова лукавая улыбка. - Кимимару, золотце мое, еще черный чай и большой кусок орехового безобразия для меня и пироженое с анасами для нашего гостя. Располагайся. Эти подушки поистине божественны. Я привез их из самой Индии, и на таможне меня едва не арестовали, - поделился он своими злоключениями, - Представляешь, решили, будто я собираюсь продавать их в Токио. Наши таможенники иногда бывают такими подозрительными, - расстроился Орочимару, поглаживая тонкими пальцами звенья серебряной цепочки.

Узумаки послушно устроился на подушках, разглядывая стены гостинной, как и в коридоре, сплошь увешанные десятками масок черного дерева. Наруто поежился.

Кимимару, высокий ладный парень с копной высеребренных волос в сером костюме, грациозно поставил на столик поднос с чайником, круглыми зелеными чашками без ручек и две тарелки с пироженными. От терпкого аромата и соблазнительного вида десерта, потекли слюнки.

 

\- Сначала чай, а потом о твоем деле, хорошо?- улыбнулся шаман и, вооружившись ложкой, с удовольствием отправил кусочек орехового пироженного в рот, на минуту прикрыв ярко подведенные глаза.

Под ложечкой засосало, и подростку снова показалось, что шаман совсем не тот, за кого он себя выдает.

\- Оплата, мы еще не оговорили сумму, - проигнорировал соблазнительное пироженное Узумаки.   
В его воображении Кимимару как в черно-белых фильмах об отравителях подмешивал в его чай бурый порошок. Наверно поэтому он и перехватил руку шамана, собирающегося налить ему в кружку черный чай.  
-Не против, если попробую ваш, - усмехнулся Наруто, ощущая себя отважным разведчиком в стане врага.  
Тонкие губы снова расползлись в холодной улыбке, и шаман молча кивнул. Наруто отрешенно наблюдал, как пахучая жидкость с рубиновым отливом медленно заполняет его чашку.  
-Это роза Судана, - завибрировал соблазнительный голос хозяина, - цветы каркаде, заваренные в крутом кипятке, обладают лечебными свойствами, и магическими, разумеется.  
-Магическими? - переспросил Узумаки, следя за Кимимиру, который зашторил окна. Скользя тенью по комнате, он неспеша зажигал свечи на полу, погружая гостиную в приятный полумрак.

-Магическими, - таинственно повторил Орочимару, - Разве это не магия, всего одна чашка этого напитка и настроение мгновенно улучшается, - вновь усмехнулся шаман, с наслаждением смакуя свой десерт, - не так ли, Наруто-кун. Ты пей, пей, не смущайся, – тоном заботливой бабушки подбодрил он его и улыбнулся, когда гость пригубил горячий напиток.

Действительно, стало тепло. Тело согрелось, и кровь ударила ему в лицо. В горле запершило, и он закашлялся, а следом закружилась голова. Виски свело от спазма и очертания комнаты расплывались, уходила четкость, все вокруг попыло, сливаясь в одно единственное разноцветное пятно.   
Озарение пришло чуть позже, когда тело окончательно онемело,и парень мешком рухнул на пол. Перед глазами мелькнули мыски домашних туфель Кимимару, а потом сильные руки помощника шамана расстегнули рубашку, обнажая его грудь.   
Узумаки захрипел от бессилия, тщетно пытаясь восстановить контроль над предавшим его телом и хоть как-то отбиться от рехнувшихся фанатиков, но бесполезно.   
Рядом тихим голосом читали молитву, запахло полынью и чем-то еще, уж очень горьким. Эта горечь проникла в нос, замораживая его изнутри, а потом обнаженной кожи коснулись горячие пальцы, рисуя на его груди и шее замысловатые узоры. Зрение окончательно отказало и только ощущение оглаживающих его чужих рук еще удерживало сознание на поверхности. Последнее, что Наруто услышал, был на удивление спокойный голос Орочимару.   
-Приготовь ловушку, сейчас эта тварь выползет.  
И мир, который он знал, исчез.

Свинцовые тучи спрятали далекое небо, и косые лучи солнца, окрашенные во все оттенки серого, безразлично скользили по стенам давно оставленного людьми города. Выбитые стекла в слепых окнах, обветшалые дома, оборванные провода, черными змеями свисающие с погнутых столбов. Ветра не было, и от звенящей тишины стало резко не по себе. Казалось, само время остановилось в этом пустом городе и теперь в нем вечно идет дождь. Протянув руку, Наруто осторожно коснулся одной из застывших капель и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданной боли, порезавшись об острые края.  
Багровая капля выступает на загорелой коже, и Узумаки как загипнотизированный смотрит на свой окровавленный палец. Может, поэтому он и не замечает ее. Серая, как и все вокруг, двигающаяся между застывших каплей слишком быстро для человеческих глаз, идеальная хищница.   
Вдох, и его опутали чем - то темным и жестким. Живые щупальца спеленали тело, вздернув его высоко над землей. В руки, ноги, грудь и спину словно разом впиваются сотни крохотных стальные крючков, разрывая живую плоть, и Наруто чувствует собственную кровь, теплым потоком стекающую куда-то в самую сердцевину темноты, где тени складываются в женское лицо. И он кричит так отчаянно, как никогда.   
Бьется пойманной мухой на пределе сил, все глубже загоняя стальные крючья и задыхаясь в живом клубке волос, настойчиво лезущих в его уши, нос и рот. И запутывается еще больше.  
-На-ру-то, - по слогам выдавливает его имя упырица и открывает глаза. – открой…  
И Узумаки приходит в себя.   
-На-ру-то, открой мне свою душу, - первое, что слышит он, открывая глаза. 

Он лежал на полу, придавленный телом Орочимару, оседлавшим бедра и мертвой хваткой сжимающим его плечи. Узумаки не верил своим глазам, старый хрен и не думал искать Саске, а, забравшись на него верхом, увлеченно ставил ему засосы.  
Блядь.  
Широко распахнутые голубые глаза изумленно моргнули, потемнели, и мрачно прищурились, после чего коварный соблазнитель был крепко взят за буйную шевелюру и одним рывком, как морковку с грядки, сдернут с насиженного места. Секунду они прожигали друг друга взглядом, удар в челюсть, пинок и гребаный педофил врезается в дурацкий столик.   
Вскочивший на ноги Узумаки хмуро рассматривает мешанину из просыпавшихся на пол свечей, черных блюдечек и прочей мистической чепухи. Нашаривает взглядом рубашку, пытаясь определиться с приоритетами: оторвать сволочи яйца, отпинать или просто свернуть шею. Наруто трясет от бешенства и такие мелочи как физическое превосходство упомянутой сволочи и наличие поблизости помощника просто не приходят ему в голову. А потом он натыкается на спокойный как у удава взгляд шамана, и неожиданно успокаивается.   
Нет, ярость никуда не делась, но она становится куда более расчетливой, холодной. Он застегивает рубашку и молча покидает проклятый дом.  
По дороге домой, Наруто обещает самому себе никогда больше не верить таким вот дешевым клоунам, какой бы мистической чушью они его не соблазняли. 

Тем временем, Орочимару не спеша поднялся, спокойно отодвинув бросившегося ему на помощь Кимимару, аккуратно расправил сбившиеся складки собственного кимоно, и только потом, не глядя, приняв из рук помощника благоухающий лавандой платок, со вздохом приложил его к разбитому носу.

-Орочимару-сама, мне вернуть его?- с готовностью предложил его помощник.  
-Нет, - шаман поднялся на ноги, и неспеша подошел к ширме.  
\- И что с ним будет. Ведь вы не закончили ритуал, – холодно поинтересовался Кимимару.  
\- Что будет? – на мгновение задумался шаман, убирая ширму, - Трудно предсказать,- он сложил руки на груди, медленно обходя по кругу заключенную в ловушку тварь, - но скорей всего, мой дорогой ученик, он будет видеть сны. И умирать, в каждом из них, раз за разом, пока, наконец, в одном из них он не умрет окончательно.

 

Случается так, что наши ошибки вынужден исправлять кто-то другой, и конечная цена такой помощи редко бывает приемлема, а результат почти всегда непредсказуем. Почему же, сталкиваясь с одними монстрами, люди все так же призывают на помощь других, куда более страшных чудовищ, забывая о том, что сделки с демонами не бывают справедливыми. Цена несоизмеримо высока, а в конце остается только бесконечное сожаление о собственной глупости. Но это уже совершенно другая история.

Послесловие:

1\. Ёми но куни, ёмоцукунй. ёмицукуни (др.-япон., «страна жёлтого источника»), в японской мифологии подземное царство, страна мёртвых. Миф о стране мёртвых содержится в «Кодзики» и в одном из вариантов «Нихонги». Согласно ему, когда божественная чета Идзанаки и Идзанами производила на свет богов, появление бога огня опалило лоно Идзанами, и она удалилась в страну мёртвых. Желая вернуть её, Идзанаки отправляется за ней, но Идзанами уже отведала «пищи с очага подземной страны», т. е. стала обитателем мира мёртвых, которым заказано возвращение в мир живых. Но Идзанаки ищет супругу и видит, как Идзанами рождает страшных богов грома, а в теле у неё «несметное множество червей копошится-шуршит» («Кодзики»).   
Испуганный этим зрелищем, Идзанаки обращается в бегство, а рассерженная его предательством Идзанами посылает в погоню богов грома и фурий подземной страны, и, наконец, преследует Идзанаки сама. Он произносит слова, расторгающие его брак с Идзанами, на что она отвечает угрозой предавать смерти каждый день тысячу человек на земле. Так на земле появилась смерть.

2\. Майко – воспитанница гейши. Киото - единственный город, где воспитывают майко. Маленькие девочки пользуются большим спросом, и каждый богатый японец, предложит любые деньги, лишь бы на вечеринку была приглашена разливать чай гейша-ребенок. До Второй мировой войны большинство майко происходили из семей гейш. Их мамы, бабушки и прабабушки обязательно занимались древней профессией. Жизнь и быт маленьких девочек, будущих гейш, с раннего возраста проходила в домах гейш — окия (яп. 置屋;) — куда они зачастую продавались бедными семьями. Всё своё детство они вынуждены были работать сначала служанками, затем и ассистентками главных гейш в доме, которые обучали этих девочек азам будущей профессии и в дальнейшем помогали получать образование. Курс обучения в специализированных учебных заведениях включает в себя различные виды искусств, которыми должна владеть гейша: игра на музыкальном инструменте (как правило, на японской лютне — сямисэне), традиционные виды пения, традиционный танец, искусство ведения чайной церемонии, искусство составления цветочных композиций — икебана, поэзия, каллиграфия, живопись — то есть те виды искусств, которые позволят гейше в дальнейшем развлекать своих клиентов. Обучаясь, будущая гейша регистрируется, что позволяет ей в дальнейшем иметь отношения с чайными домами. Следует также отметить, что посещение занятий является частью жизни гейши вплоть до окончания нахождения в профессии.

3\. Знаменитый “Философский Путь” в Киото ( Tetsugaku no Michi) расположен в районе Хигасияма, вдоль канала, между храмом Гинкакудзи (Серебряный Павильон (Ginkaku-ji) и Kumano Nyakuoji Jinja.  
Очень живописное место. Одно из лучших в Киото для любования цветением сакуры. Свое название оно получило в честь того, что по этой дорожке любил прогуливаться и размышлять, известный японский философ Нисида Китаро. 

4\. Сад Хама-рикю раскинулся на берегу залива в устье реки Сумида. Это укромный уголок в самом центре Токио. Когда-то здесь находилась вилла могущественного клана Мацудайра, теперь на этом месте маленький уютный городской садик. Интересно, что здесь почти всегда пустынно, а значит это прекрасное место, чтобы побыть наедине, отдохнуть от населённого и кипящего Токио.

5\. Хари-онаго- эта вампирша известна в префектуре Ехиме острова Сикоку, на ее голове очень огромная масса подвижных волос, каждая из змееподобных прядей снабжена острым крюком. Она очень любит охотиться и мучить молодых мужчин. Появляясь на дороге, она смеялась над каждым, кто обращал внимание на ее причудливый облик, и если мужчина делал глупость рассмеяться в ответ, она пускала в ход свои смертоносные волосы, и начинала охоту.


	14. Часть 3. По дороге в Ёми

Мое тело так и не нашли, а сам я исчез, словно меня никогда и не было. Если…если бы я только знал, кто это со мной сделал. 

 

*

 

 **Дневники Учихи Саске.**  
Запись от (…)  
Я вертел в руках куклу, рассматривая ее то с одного бока, то с другого. Ничего необычного в ней не было: сидящий на корточках демон с непропорционально большой головой и рыбой во рту, сантиметров пятнадцать в высоту. Наверно, ее удобно носить в кармане, хотя где найдется идиот, которому придет в голову нечто подобное, если только…

Черт, скажи уже это. Если только эта убогая кукла и есть сикигами.

Я тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая на секунду глаза, как слепец без собаки-поводыря я все топчусь на одном месте. Проклятый дом с паучихой, кошмары Наруто, духи в Тодай и эти убийства. Все события связаны, но каким образом? И Ятагарасу больше не прилетает…кажется, я начинаю паниковать.

\- Если не знаешь с чего начать, начни с начала,- обычно говорит Итачи, обдумывая новое дело. Он сидит на кухне и много курит, наблюдая за соседским котом. Глупое животное постоянно гадит на нашей лужайке и когда-нибудь брат обязательно пристрелит либо кота, либо его хозяйку. 

Ему проще, в полиции они работают с людьми, но когда дело касается мира духов, все его схемы можно спустить в мусоропровод.

Жаль, эту чертову куклу нельзя выбросить и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Стать обыкновенным на один чертов час: ходить на лекции, играть в футбол, валяться с добе и целоваться с этим идиотом, забывая кто я такой. 

Забыть, как дух Фугаку выворачивал сознание брата наизнанку, забыть об инвалидном кресле и двух годах пустой ненависти. Поднять чертову трубку и задать Мадаре самый важный вопрос.  
Ты знал, я уверен, ты знал, что я твой сын.   
Единственный ребенок.   
Шептун.  
Седьмой в роду Учиха.  
Урод.  
Думал, так будет лучше для меня, для моей мертвой матери, берег ее честь.  
А обо мне ты подумал?!  
Что буду чувствовать я, черт возьми, когда узнаю, или надеялся на Фугаку. А может, не знал...

Не имеет значения. Больше не имеет. Наруто, я ведь не могу сказать тебе, кто я.  
А ты - ты держишь меня, даже не подозревая.

 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, когда твой ублюдочный братец увез тебя, я два месяца не менял наволочку на подушке, потому что она пахла тобой, теме. 

Не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Не получается. Я так хотел бежать, не хотел верить тебе снова, пытался оттолкнуть, доказать себе - ты мне не нужен. 

Чертовы правила! Им нет числа, их нельзя нарушить или обойти. Кто придумал этот закон? Почему, единожды войдя в мир духов, человек не может вернуться к прежней жизни. И нет дороги назад, нет ее…нет.

Все просто - ты видишь их, а они видят тебя, и бежать бесполезно, ты вынужден играть по правилам. Интересно, если я сейчас прыгну в пруд, это что-то изменит?! Я запрокинул голову, размеренно дыша и болезненно жмурясь. А что, может и правда прыгнуть, хоть в голове прояснится.

Отражение в зеленой воде мрачно усмехается моим мыслям.

Выход один – молчать. Молчать о своем даре, позволяя тебе самому выдумывать объяснения моим странностям, молчать и об Орочимару, только бы не подпустить Итачи к этим убийствам, молчать…но как хочется просто поговорить с ними без мрачной перспективы оказаться снова в психушке.  
Куда мой любимый брат меня скорее всего и отправит, еще и вещи поможет упаковать.  
И ведь не поспоришь. От собственного бессилия хотелось сдохнуть, был бы я Итачи, точно б закурил, а так... Черт, все равно все эти смерти, они... неправильные, неестественные, как бы это дико не звучало, никогда прежде я не видел, чтобы нежить так открыто вмешивалась в мир людей. Даже в Аокигихаре нет ничего подобного, хотя он имеет полное право именоваться вратами в мир мертвых. Старый лес у подножия Фудзи, туда с давних пор бедняки окрестных деревень специально приводили своих больных, стариков и детей, обрекая их на смерть, а сейчас люди приходят сами и количество неопознанных трупов растет с каждым годом. Развешанные властями яркие плакаты на границах леса не помогают. Аокигихаре, море зелени и лес самоубийц притягивает к себе тех, кто решил уйти из жизни. Говорят, он стоит на магнитной аномалии, там сходят с ума навигаторы, не работают ни компас, ни мобильная связь, а тот, кто вошел в лес, назад уже не выйдет.  
Но Тодай не Аокигихара, здесь нет аномальной зоны и критической черной массы. Но тогда почему за последние четыре недели я встретил больше духов, чем за все время охоты на них в Норвегии. Я не могу поверить, что это всего лишь совпадения, но и иного не вижу. 

Нет, я просто выдумываю. 

Человек может влиять на духов, иногда даже управлять ими, но создавать чудовищ из человеческих душ не может никто. Куанг-Ши не может быть Пейном, братом Конан, это невозможно, такое не под силу любому, даже самому одаренному шаману…

-Если он не человек, - снова прозвучал холодный металлический голос за моей спиной. Я вздрогнул, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, но вампира не было, только далекий клекот птиц парка Маэдо Цунатори и все.

Показалось?! Впрочем, вампир пока подождет, пусть прячется. А вот кукла. Я осторожно провел пальцем по распахнутой пасти монстра, пытаясь сковырнуть бурое пятно в уголке рта, и тут же поранился о тонкие как иглы зубы.

-Кто же ты такой, - поинтересовался я, отстраненно наблюдая, как выступает кровь на коже, - хотел бы я знать. 

Кукла молчит, скаля широкую пасть в мертвой улыбке. Пустые глаза, жесткая пакля волос, хилые руки с когтями, но все же есть в ней что-то неправильное, нечто такое, что насторожило Орочимару, насторожило настолько, что он впихнул этот убогий продукт ручного творчества мне. 

Солнце настойчиво грело затылок, за спиной снова простучали каблуки по деревянному настилу моста через пруд Сансиро, я не стал оборачиваться, услышав привычное:  
-Кто у нас тут такой хорошенький? Смотри, Баки, - спешащие на занятия студентки отразились в зеленой поверхности пруда вместе с высокими соснами и покатой крышей главной башни кампуса Хонго. Я засунул куклу в карман, чтобы Баки и ее безымянная подружка не пристали, пытаясь вспомнить рассказы Мадары.

 

Воспоминания пришли почти сразу: полутемная гостиная, оранжевые блики ложатся на все еще влажную от дождя шерсть Пандорума, дремлющего у камина, сидящий в кресле отец, и его пальцы судорожно сжимают подлокотники кресла, на лбу залегла глубокая складка.  
\- Сикигами, или же сикидзин, - слышу как наяву его низкий голос, - могущественные духи, заточенные жрецами оммё-до в куклы. Саске, никогда не связывайся с ними, каким бы безвыходным тебе не казалось положение. Маги онмё-до пользовались сикигами для убийства. Вряд ли легендарный Абэ- но Сэймэй мог предвидеть, что ученики созданной им школы Оммё-рё станут алчными до богатства и силы и вынудят императора запретить проклятое искусство.  
\- Ты думаешь, я могу столкнуться дома с чем-то подобным? – я-прошлый зеваю, натягивая плед на плечи и жалея о невозможности опустить вниз спинку инвалидного кресла. Теории отца кажутся мне гаданием на кофейной гуще.  
\- Знаешь, Саске, я больше верю в здравый смысл, чем в ясновидение, - горько усмехнулся Мадара, вытягивая длинные ноги в носках из зеленой шерсти, - мне кажется разумным, чтобы ты знал все, что знаю я, и был готов к любым неожиданностям. Я научу тебя одному заклинанию на такой случай.  
Я - прошлый встрепенулся, резко передумав спать:  
-Как скрытая татуировка?  
-Лучше,- долгая пауза, а затем отец весомо добавит: - анмиеджи.

От воспоминаний судорогой сводит живот. Если в деле замешаны духи - убийцы, мой джокер слабее его тройки, но и выхода нет.

Чертов шаман со своей куклой и шантажом. Узумаки намекал вчера, Орочимару стащил что-то из-под носа Итачи. Получается, эта кукла осталась от убийцы, но намеренно ли он ее оставил или просто обронил. И что делать мне? Сказать брату, тогда придется объяснять, откуда у меня сикигами. Что же, Орочимару был прав, я промолчу - неприятностей с меня достаточно.  
Кстати о них, если Сакура задержится еще на пять минут, на нас обрушится вся ярость Повелителя Льдов. Опоздания на первую лабораторную работу вместе со студентами старших курсов Кабуто не простит, особенно когда собирается показать, как проводить вскрытие человека. Черт, и угораздило меня записаться с Харуно в одну группу на практические занятия. Я уже решил уйти, не дожидаясь ее, как вдруг:  
-Саске, - услышал я взволнованный голос, - прости, что опоздала. Меня задержали.  
Я развернулся и только растерянно сжал куклу в кармане, прямо передо мной, на мосту, без труда удерживая разгневанную Сакуру за локоть, стоял невозмутимый Хьюга Неджи.   
«Вот только этого мне сейчас и не хватало», - у меня заныли зубы, в отбрасываемой Хьюгой тени отсутствовала голова, как если бы ее никогда и не было.

(…) 

 

*

Первым, кого увидел Неджи в небольшой комнатке, был старый священник. Низко склонившись, монах старательно обтирал его лицо ватным тампоном, щедро смоченным нашатырем. От оседающего на стенках горла едкого запаха, Хьюга громко чихнул, вызвав мимолетную улыбку на морщинистом лице.   
Обморок еще сказывался провалами в памяти и слабостью во всем теле. Голова немного кружилась, поэтому парень не сразу заметил руку с узловатыми пальцами, протянувшую ему стакан воды. Пить Хьюга не стал, лишь приложил холодное стекло ко лбу. На мгновение стало чуть легче. За дверью же время от времени раздавались громкие голоса, топанье ног и каблуков, церемония подходила к концу либо уже закончилась. Сидеть дальше в пыльной комнате с молчаливым монахом Неджи не счел нужным. Но едва он вышел в коридор, его повело в сторону. Опираясь спиной о холодные панели, Хьюга старался дышать глубоко, морщась от привкуса желчи во рту. Бледного, с кругами под глазами парня там и обнаружила Ханна.  
\- Твой отец не простит мне, если ты свалишься, Неджи, - решительно заявила тетка Инудзуки, пресекая его попытки остаться и с такой решимостью запахивая на нем куртку, что Хьюга просто побоялся возразить. - Поезжай домой, мой дорогой, - велела она, ласково погладив по щеке. - Ты уже помог нам, - мягко добавила Ханна, - подумай и о себе.  
Сил спорить не было, и Неджи просто позволил ей вывести себя из здания и усадить в такси.  
Вручив бумажку с адресом и деньги шоферу, Ханна в последний раз бросила на него озабоченный взгляд, чуть помедлила, словно не решаясь что-то сказать, и резко захлопнула дверь. В сумерках ее лицо пугающе походило на застывшую посмертную маску и лишь опухшие, покрасневшие от слез глаза делали его живым.  
За пыльным окном промелькнула серая вывеска похоронного бюро и курящие на крыльце родственники клана Инудзука, судачащие, Неджи в этом даже не сомневался, сейчас о его обмороке.  
Отворачиваясь, он мазнул безразличным взглядом по разношерстной толпе, внезапно цепляясь за одного из них, стоящего чуть в стороне, высокого и бледного парня, с растрепанными рыжими волосами. Словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, тот поежился, дерганными движениями, как у наркомана, слишком долго остававшегося без дозы, плотнее закутываясь в свой несуразный темный плащ, а потом совсем уж нелепо запрокидывая голову.  
Было в нем что-то знакомое, но вспомнить его Неджи так и не мог, хотя… нет, на похоронах этого рыжика точно не было. В этом Хьюга был уверен.  
Машина плавно тронулась, вливаясь в ряд автомобилей, и в последний момент, не выдержав, он оглянулся, почти уткнувшись лицом в стекло, но парня на крыльце уже не было. Оно и к лучшему, Неджи сердито мотнул головой, физическим усилием отбрасывая лишние мысли, закрыл глаза, запрещая себе останавливать такси и возвращаться назад в поисках местного психа, зачем-то проникшего на чужие похороны. Киба бы его не понял. Капитан Симидзу - это образец спокойствия и рассудительности, а не истеричная школьница. Ханна права, ему необходимо немного поспать и что-нибудь съесть, а то ведь уже мерещится.  
Задумчиво почесывая щетину на запавших щеках, Неджи неожиданно заметил сочувствующий взгляд таксиста и злость в нем всколыхнулась с новой силой. Хьюга ненавидел жалость, но еще больше он не терпел слабости, особенно своей. Такси нырнуло в полутемный тоннель Сэндагая, и детскую обиду на шофера разом вымело у него из мыслей. Последствия аварии уже убрали, и Хьюга позволил себе горькую усмешку, даже смерти не под силу нарушить размеренное течение жизни столицы.   
«Как дети, одного сломанного солдатика заменяют другим, и до испорченной игрушки никому нет дела, - он словно слышал смутно знакомый, холодный металлический голос.- Водитель скорой помощи не справился с управлением и в результате погиб человек. Так теперь будут говорить и плевать им, что Инудзука мертв. Для них он очередная единица в статистических таблицах, еще один, кого не успели спасти», - глаза предательски заслезились.  
\- Хватит, - приказал он себе, сжимая кулаки и откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Неджи упрямо гнал от себя назойливые воспоминания об уставшем детективе со стаканчиком давно остывшего кофе в руке, том самом, вытащившим Кибу из горящей машины. Неджи сухо поблагодарил его и ушел в кабинет отца с тем, чтобы чуть позже узнать, этого полицейского звали Учиха Итачи, брат того самого Учихи Саске, которого они с Инудзукой… Тогда он почувствовал себя последней сволочью, не лучше пьяного недоумка, по чьей вине и погиб его друг.  
Дальнейшая дорога прошла как в тумане. Неджи уже не помнил, как вышел из такси и шел по кампусу, изредка останавливаясь и отвечая на осторожные вопросы преподавателей и просто знакомых. Изредка до него доносились возбужденные крики спешащих на какую-то вечеринку студентов.  
В толпе разноцветных пятен мелькнуло печальное лицо Карин, и, возможно, это ее теплая ладонь на секунду сжала его ледяные пальцы, а может, ему просто привиделось, сейчас Хьюга не мог ручаться ни за что. Вряд ли враг стал бы проявлять участие или же черная вдова, как прозвали в Тодай редактора газеты, поддалась сиюминутному порыву, да и не важно.  
На широкой дороге, ведущей к Лодже Комаба, возникла очередная шумная стайка ярко одетых девчонок, и Неджи решительно нырнул в темную аллею.

-Неджи-кун, - назойливый девичий голос за спиной только заставил его прибавить шаг, а затем и шагнуть прямо в кусты, и тут же споткнуться о поваленное дерево, позорно растягиваясь на земле. Злясь на себя за глупость, Хьюга отряхнул брюки и упрямо зашагал напрямик через густые заросли бересклета к лужайке, за которой возвышалось здание общежития Симидзу, поминутно отпихивая гибкие ветви, так и норовящие хлестнуть его по лицу. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что он тут не один, и там, немного позади, кто-то еще продирается через густой кустарник.  
"Пьяные дуры, - порадовал себя диагнозом Хьюга и тут же болезненно зашипел, смаргивая слезы, не успев перехватить тонкую гибкую ветвь, хлестнувшую его прямо по лицу, - да и я не лучше".   
Вконец разозлившись, он выбрался на узкую тропинку и, печатая шаг, решительно направился к темному зданию, играть в индейцев ему порядком надоело. Впереди еще были члены братства, наверняка ждущие вестей от своего капитана.   
Но Хьюга ошибался, никто не вышел встречать его. В доме было на удивление тихо.  
Только из гостиной доносились низкие голоса и в полупрозрачном свете луны угадывались сидящие на диване Чирику с Тен-Тен. Разговор занял не более минуты и чуть позже, уже поднимаясь по лестнице и запирая дверь на ключ, Хьюга все еще удивлялся собственному хладнокровию, точнее тому, что ему удалось себя сдержать.  
"Вам нужен Феникс - пожалуйста». Неджи скрипнул зубами, Кибу еще не успели отпеть, а на его место берут давнего соперника. И это Тен-Тен. Бред какой-то, они ведь даже успели получить разрешение проректора, и это за какую-то пару дней, пока он сам, как последний дурак, торчал сначала в участке, потом в морге, а затем и на похоронах.  
-Идите вы к черту, - прошептал себе под нос Хьюга, регулируя напор воды. Он долго стоял в кабинке, запрокинув голову под жесткими горячими струями, позволяя себе редчайшую роскошь ни о чем не думать. Вечность спустя Хьюга выбрался из-под душа и прошлепал по холодному кафелю к забытому у самой двери полотенцу. Лишь облачившись в привычную пижаму, он закрыл глаза, почти сразу же проваливаясь в какое-то подобие сна.   
Снова над его головой было низкое застывшее небо, сплошь затянутое темными тучами и серый мертвый город  
Аромат медовой патоки смешивался с царапающим нёбо запахом пролитого на асфальте керосина. Он стоял на пустой улице, широкой лентой уходящей к размытым очертаниям белого вантового моста. Стылый асфальт леденил босые ноги, а перед ним мертвый свет тусклых фонарей выхватывал из густеющих сумерек уродливые фасады полуразрушенных домов. По ветхим крышам барабанил мелкий дождь, проникая внутрь через прорехи в кровле и выбитые стекла. Краем глаза Неджи уловил какое-то движение и, настороженно дернувшись, облегченно выдохнул. Никого, только оборванные, грязно-серые бельевые веревки, мерно покачиваясь, свисали с полу оторванной рамы второго этажа.   
" Тихо и пусто, прямо как на кладбище", - усмехнулся он над собственными страхами, безразлично разглядывая неработающий светофор. От холодной мороси слипались ресницы, и прозрачные капли медленно скользили по сосредоточенному лицу парня к уголкам презрительно поджатых губ.  
\- Промокну насквозь, - сухо констатировал Неджи, оглядываясь в поисках укрытия.  
В белесом тумане проступил провисший навес в бело-зеленую полоску и куча мала из перевернутых столов и стульев, словно кто-то, отчаянно спеша, пытался возвести из подручных средств такую вот хлипкую преграду. Кто и от кого он надеялся спрятаться, Неджи не знал, да и не хотел знать. Он настороженно прислушался. Вот, опять. Порыв ветра и тихий, чуть слышный шепот.   
Парень поежился, и на секунду ему показалось, будто за его спиной кто-то есть. Он резко оборачивается, но улица пуста: только уродливый светофор на перекресте, да белые веревки, покачивающиеся на ветру.  
-Показалось, - усилием воли прогоняя жуткое ощущение чужого взгляда, Неджи повел плечами и решительно направился к закусочной, не обращая внимания на паутину глубоких трещин, избороздивших улицу. Он так и не понял, толкнул ли его кто-то в спину или же это был внезапный порыв ветра, но в следующее мгновение Хьюга провалился по колено в одну из этих расщелин, заполненных темной водой. Резкая боль ударила сразу, что-то острое глубоко вспороло голень и все дальнейшее как-то смазалось, события замелькали разорванной лентой, и Хьюга словно увидел себя со стороны. Вот он нелепо дернулся, вытаскивая ногу из расщелины, бредет по мостовой, отчаянно хромая и глухо матерясь. Здания, зажженные фонари, обтесанные камни тротуара - все кружилось в разноцветной свистопляске. Пошатываясь, он схватился за голову и закрыл глаза, пытаясь остановить уплывающий от него мир, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко.  
"Дежа вю", - промелькнуло в голове.  
На секунду полегчало, и Неджи предельно ясно осознал - до навеса ему при всем желании не добраться. Не с такой ногой и тянущимся за ним маслянистым следом из собственной крови и какой-то липкой черной дряни со дна трещины. Только железная выдержка капитана не позволила Хьюге грузно осесть на поребрик, скуля от боли. Он осторожно опустился на серый асфальт и вытянул поврежденную конечность, внимательно осматривая рану. Железный штырь, или что это еще было, вошел в тело достаточно глубоко, пропоров голень и содрав верхнюю часть мышечной ткани.   
Небольшой клок рассеченной плоти висел, покачиваясь на тоненькой полоске кожи, а кровь неспешно, но пугающе непрерывно заполняла рану, стекала по краям, обжигала влажным липким теплом холодеющую кожу.  
Неджи понимал, если он сейчас же не остановит кровотечение, у него возникнут проблемы, и дело было даже не в возможном заражении, грозящем столбняке и сильном головокружении. Его закаленное в драках звериное чутье подсказывало убираться отсюда как можно скорее, что-то опасное пряталось в этом заброшенном городе, да и нелепое чувство, что за ним пристально наблюдают, по-прежнему не отпускало. Хьюга привычно подавил ненужные эмоции и усилием воли заставил себя определиться с приоритетами. С кровоточащей ногой он далеко не уйдет, поэтому…  
-Сначала перевязка, - он угрюмо рванул штанину по шву, дорывая ее почти до бедра, на глазок прикидывая толщину полосы с тем, чтобы ее можно было потом разделить еще на двое, пару раз неаккуратно дернул поперек и потянул свой будущий бинт в обратном направлении, чтобы одним сильным рывком выдрать, наконец, эту несчастную тряпку, а потом и ополовинить ее. 

Спокойно! Чувствуя, что идет в разнос, он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, злиться ему сейчас нельзя, слишком уж легко соскользнуть в опасную истерику, а учитывая рану, потерю крови, чертово место и невеселые предчувствия, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Шумно выдохнул и скользкими от крови пальцами Неджи почти профессионально перетянул ногу своим подобием жгута. Промыть рану было нечем, но и оставлять ее так нельзя, так что, плюнув на возможную инфекцию, Хьюга дрожащими пальцами подцепил болтающуюся полоску кожи с немаленьким куском его собственного мяса и, прикусив губу, резко дернул, обрывая.  
Его затошнило. Мир снова поплыл. Неджи отчаянно затряс головой – пожалуйста, только не сейчас! Трясущимися руками подтянув к себе оставшуюся  
ткань, он почти аккуратно перевязал и саму рану. Перед глазами периодически темнело, а нога тяжело пульсировала, как единый оголенный нерв. На белом льне медленно проступали багряные разводы.

"Если так пойдет и дальше, я просто истеку кровью", - обреченно констатировал капитан Симидзу.   
Тем временем дождь усилился и теперь наотмашь бил по его согнутой спине. Мокрая футболка давно прилипла к телу, заставляя его дрожать то ли от холода, то ли от кровопотери. Не в силах заставить себя встать, чтобы попробовать добрести до одного из домов и там укрыться от ледяного дождя, Неджи потерянно протер лоб и внезапно представил себя со стороны, с трудом сдержав истерический смешок. Какой там оборванец, грязный, мокрый, в разодранных, вымазанных кровью брюках без одной штанины и перевязанной голой ногой он напоминал сейчас жертву природной катастрофы, терпеливо ожидающую спасателей. Хмыкнув, он поправил повязку на ноге и уже собрался подняться, как вдруг странный гул, идущий словно бы из-под земли, заставил его замереть на месте и поморщиться, болезненно давя на слух, может, поэтому капитан и не услышал, как из темного переулка за его спиной появился человек. Он шел не спеша, никуда не торопясь, в нелепом темном плаще, небрежно закинув на плечо косу с длинным острым лезвием. И только когда до сидящего на мостовой Неджи оставалось несколько шагов, пришелец опустил свое оружие вниз, намеренно проскрежетав острым кончиком по влажному асфальту.   
Квирк-сквирк-квирк…

Капитан успел обернуться. Язык прилип к гортани и он онемел, не в силах выдавить из себя одно забытое имя.  
-Давно не виделись, Хьюга, - услышал Неджи глубокий низкий голос Пейна. Глаза-сверла недобро сузились и последнее, что увидел Неджи - как блестит в мертвом свете фонарей стальное лезвие, а потом - острая боль и темнота.  
Отсеченная голова капитана Симидзу пролетела несколько метров и закатилась под стол закусочной. Может и неплохо, что Неджи был мертв к тому времени, когда убивший его враг, тихо посмеиваясь, негромко свистнул и, небрежно опершись на косу, повернулся к выбирающемуся из канализации Кибе. Страшный, оборванный, весь измазанный в черной смоле, не похожий на человека, да и не являясь уже им, тот на четвереньках шустро подполз к Хьюге, слепо повел лохматой головой, словно новорожденный щенок впервые подложенный к матери, и безошибочно припал к обрубку шеи, жадно глотая все еще бьющую фонтаном кровь.

 

*

 _Мой ад пахнет гнилой рыбой. И сны, я перестал их видеть совсем.  
_  
*

Итачи устало потер переносицу и повернул ключ, заводя машину. Тойота привычно загудела. Последние сутки выдались на редкость тошнотворными, хотя эти двадцать четыре часа и не претендовали на звание «самого паршивого дня в жизни Учихи Итачи», но возглавить список «еще одних бездарно прожитых им дней» вполне могли.   
Все началось с раннего вызова и пропущенного завтрака. Давным-давно открыл Учиха для себя эту печальную зависимость - если утро начинается не с традиционного кофе и не менее традиционного бутерброда с ветчиной и сыром, то и ждать хоть чего-то хорошего от такого дня не стоит. Впрочем, дальнейшее развитие событий лишь подтвердило это немудреное правило.   
В глазах начитанного детектива, Хоширу, их проводник по кампусу Комаба сильно смахивал на плод противоестественного союза Франкенштейна и графа Дракулы. Пробуравив подозрительным взглядом прибывших детективов, тот отвел их к завернутому в целлофан трупу, где уже вовсю суетились полицейские из ближайшего к университету кобана.   
Вздохнув, Итачи закурил, запретил до приезда судмедэксперта трогать тело и, следуя привычной схеме, выбрал среди младших по званию сразу три жертвы: одному из них предстояло отправиться ему за кофе, а двум другим встать на страже, дабы ни одна душа не проскользнула через заградительную ленту. Отправив молодежь работать и удовлетворив свойственную любому хорошему полицейскому жажду деятельности, детектив довольно кивнул и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, даже исполнил нечто вроде немузыкального свиста особой степени бездарности.  
Настроение медленно, но все же улучшалось, а когда на горизонте появилась полусонная Рин, его кривая улыбка стала почти настоящей.  
\- Я прихожу на работу позже остальных, зато и ухожу раньше, - ни к кому не обращаясь, задумчиво прокомментировал Итачи.   
\- Какая работа, такое и отношение, - фыркнула в ответ девушка, привычным жестом натягивая перчатки и приступая, наконец, к осмотру.

Пальцы, затянутые в белый латекс, профессионально очертили перерезанное горло, приподнимая оборванные края раны.  
\- Пахнет маньяком, - первой озвучила она очевидное.   
Замотанное в грязный целлофан изуродованное тело обещало стать личной головной болью Итачи в самом ближайшем времени. С глухим раздражением он смотрел на вскрытое горло и белеющую в развороченном зеве кость, рассыпанный кровавый жемчуг на ярко голубой ткани красивого когда-то платья и золотые босоножки с тонкими ремешками. Похоже, девушка собиралась на свидание, возможно, вечеринку - яркие блестки на глазах, праздничный маникюр, бумажная роза...  
« Стоп», - инстинкты полицейского отчетливо взвыли, заставляя Итачи сильнее прищуриться и наклониться над трупом.  
Ее руки - он внимательно рассматривал тонкие пальцы убитой, и там, под ногтями на правой руке действительно оказались чуть заметные тонкие черные полосочки. Итачи кивком привлек к ним внимание Рин и уже собрался обрадовать ту рекордными сроками, в которые он ожидает ее полного отчета, как звонко запиликавший телефон прервал его на полуслове.  
На дисплее возникла бульдожья морда, а Учиха вздохнул, неприятности не замедлили явиться. Сухо кивнув Рин и Асуме, детектив отошел в сторону и, предусмотрительно устроившись под раскидистым дубом, принял вызов, привычно начиная считать листья над головой.

\- Учиха, - сипло зарычали в трубке, - спишь ты там, что ли?!

Отсеивая оканья и добавляя окончания, детектив без особых проблем перевел разгоряченный лай босса в вполне осмысленные фразы, суть которых свелась к следующему: подведомственный ему отдел сплошь сборище идиотов, которому впору мыть полы в дешевой забегаловке, а не служить в полиции. Итачи и не думал спорить, годы службы в Кидотай, особом отряде быстрого реагирования по борьбе с массовыми беспорядками, научили его выдержке. И сейчас он просто пытался понять: какого черта он до сих пор не оставил давно опостылевший ему участок во главе с его страдающим целым набором комплексов различной степени тяжести начальником, и не согласился на юбилейное – сотое предложение Забузы перейти к нему в агентство "Седжуко Хой".   
" Сплю и не могу проснуться", - криво улыбнулся Учиха, сбиваясь со счета, листьев было слишком много.  
Когда погибли родители, он оставил пустой дом в Сабесу, а с ним и Кидотай с мечтами о повышении, и все ради Саске. Тогда Итачи верил, переезд в столицу позволит начать им новую жизнь, более счастливую, чем на прежнем месте. Учитывая былые заслуги, ему без колебаний предложили должность штатного детектива в Токийском городском управлении полиции.  
Его все устраивало, так он мог проводить больше времени с братом, присматривая за ним. Но, часто выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой в сумерках на кухне, он злился на отца и корил себя за нерешительность, за безоговорочную веру в диагноз, и еще он боялся. Боялся того, что Саске никогда не станет обычным, нормальным подростком, умеющим просто радоваться жизни, встречаться с девушками, заниматься спортом, да просто делать все те вещи, которые, не задумываясь, делают тысячи его сверстников.  
И когда на пороге их дома появился Наруто, казалось, сама судьба улыбается братьям. А потом… он до хруста сжал потеплевший корпус телефона, пытаясь прогнать странное ощущение собственной серьезной ошибки.

\- Эта, из отдела предупреждения преступности – Кохару, – обычное, в общем-то, имя, с ненавистью выплюнутое его шефом, звучало почти нецензурно, - уже побывала у Цучикаге с докладом о нашем непрофессионализме. И когда успела … - не прозвучавшее вслух, но явно подразумевавшееся окончание повисло эмоциональной паузой.   
Дав подчиненному в меру собственной фантазии оценить градус начальственного бешенства, капитан продолжил ябедничать почти без паузы, - Эксперты тоже ее идея… - детектив тоскливо вздохнул, сколько он себя помнил, военные действия между Кохару и Мотоми велись с особой жестокостью и не прекращались ни на секунду.

\- Сектанты ей мерещатся. Учиха, смотри там в оба. Чертовы телевизионщики дежурят у дверей управления, не удивлюсь, если она и стуканула. Вот же вредная баба. Знать, кому дает, сам бы дал. Учти, Учиха, я не с нее, я с тебя потом спрошу.  
\- Разумеется, я прослежу, - холодно пообещал Итачи, чувствуя первые признаки изжоги, возникшей от одного только упоминания о блондинке в законе. Но проблемы следовало решать по мере их поступления, так что его ждал труп, предсказанный Рин маньяк и посторонние люди в расследовании.   
«Да, уж, перспективы хоть куда».  
\- Кажется, у начальства есть четкие основания считать нас неудачниками, - печально заметил Учиха, кивая косящимся в его сторону Асуме и Рин.   
Медленно опустив мобильный телефон в карман короткого черного плаща, он подошел к трупу и, оставив без ответа вопросительные взгляды напарников, задумчиво ковырнув землю носком ботинка.  
\- Наверху решили, что по этому делу нам необходима помощь экспертов, - на дне черных глаз притаилась скрытая угроза. Рин вздрогнула. - Причем сразу двух. – Саркастически добавил детектив, кивая на оных экспертов, появившихся словно черти из коробки.  
Сильный порыв ветра швырнул опавшие дубовые листья в лицо приближающимся гостям, привлекая к ним внимание окружающих, и Учиха с трудом удержался от мученического стона. Приглашенные эксперты или - скользкая змея и деревянная кукла, как толерантно характеризовал их для себя Итачи, были странной парой и последними людьми, с которыми он желал бы иметь дело, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Орочимару так трогательно придерживал Сасори за локоть, одаривая его любовным взглядом, словно несколько минут назад Акасуна предложил ему руку, сердце и тропический остров в качестве свадебного подарка. Итачи усмехнулся, вспоминая слухи о нетрадиционной ориентации проректора в давней шумихе по делу Тсукури. А в том, что Орочимару предпочитает мальчиков, детектив знал не понаслышке…

-Доброе утро, - сухо поздоровался проректор, оглядывая хозяйским взором место преступления и выдирая свой локоть из хватких пальцев.

-Помилуйте, Сасори-сан, какое же оно доброе?! – поправил заместителя ректора низкий   
переливчатый голос. Акасуна непонимающе оглянулся на спутника, тот сиял рождественской елкой, словно его пригласили на встречу Нового года в кругу друзей и близких. – Самое настоящее кошмарное утро,- немного жеманно протянул он, - Выходной день не имеет право начинаться в семь утра у тела безвременно почившей девушки. Хотя такой человек как вы, Сасори-сан, может скрасить не только утро…- тонко намекнул соблазнитель, чуть склонившись к проректору.

Учиха скривился, некоторые люди никогда не меняются, но потом резко оборвал себя. Откуда шаману узнал, что труп это женщина.   
« Сасори?» - он сразу же отверг эту привлекательную, но абсолютно фантастическую мысль. Сталкиваясь с Акасуной не в первый раз, Итачи понимал, проректор не станет распространяться об убийстве, наоборот приложит все усилия, чтобы скрыть происшедшее.  
\- Утро, - выпуская кольцо дыма, поздоровался с новоприбывшими Асума, Рин ограничилась кивком. 

\- Асума, не помнишь, при каких обстоятельствах из нашего кабинета исчезла одна интересная карта? - выдержав паузу, усмехнулся Учиха.

\- Кто старое помянет тому и глаз вон, - улыбнулся шаман, разводя руками, словно извинялся за прошлое.

-Глаз, - тихо переспросил Итачи, пугающей сосредоточенностью больше напоминая маньяка, чем полицейского, - как же вы будете работать, без одного-то глаза? 

Асума и Рин старательно, но безуспешно давили усмешки, обычно сдержанный Учиха, выйдя из себя, не повышая голоса с легкостью мог довести до нервной дрожи и вооруженного убийцу, но посмотреть на экзекуцию со стороны было удовольствием редким. А пришлых в полиции не любили, особенно когда их навязывали сверху.  
Орочимару улыбнулся, на языке эксцентричного шамана наверняка вертелась заготовленная колкость, но Сасори не стал ждать продолжения лишней сейчас перепалки и аккуратно опустился на колени у целлофана, вглядываясь в изуродованное лицо.

-Личность убитой - Нагато Конан, моя помощница, - флегматично заметил он. - Я не знаю никого в кампусе и за его пределами, кто мог бы решиться на подобное. Несомненно, это она. – Задумчиво добавил Сасори и непонятно было, огорчает его этот факт или нет. 

-Разве? – возразил Орочимару, немного растягивая окончания. - Я думаю, у кого-то все же были причины, раз он так обошелся с девочкой, – протянул шаман, и лишь внимательный наблюдатель смог бы заметить странное выражение, промелькнувшее в змеиных глазах.

-Для этого здесь мы, – жестко отрезал Асума. Его выводила из себя эта показная и совершенно неуместная здесь клоунада, и маскировать свое недовольство Сарутоби явно не собирался.– Или у вас уже есть какие-то предположения? Дополнительная информация? Факты? 

Орочимару оторвался от созерцания трупа и теперь, чуть сощурившись, в упор посмотрел на детектива, как на вредное насекомое, которое следует немедленно прихлопнуть. У Сарутоби перехватило дыхание и он резко отшатнулся, жадно глотая воздух. Полицейский готов был поклясться - его только что ощутимо долбанули в солнечное сплетение. В ушах зазвенело и он с трудом сглотнул, упрямо мотая головой, пытаясь разогнать мельтешащие перед глазами разноцветные пятна. И хотя Асума не верил в шаманов, экстрасенсов и прочих колдунов, интуиция четко сигнализировала - в его паршивом самочувствии виноват именно шаман, довольно цокающий языком и с ехидцей посматривающий в сторону побледневшего детектива.   
Понимающе усмехнувшись, Орочимару присел у трупа рядом с Сасори, то ли специально, то ли невзначай коснувшись того локтем, вытянул руку над головой убитой, чуть шевельнув пальцами, словно поглаживая воздух над ее лицом, и закрыл глаза. Перчатки шаман давно снял и сейчас холеные руки плавно двигались над телом, будто играли на музыкальном инструменте. Странное зрелище завораживало, и когда наконец шаман открыл глаза, все по - прежнему не сводили с него глаз, молча ожидая ответа.

\- Ну, конечно, они у меня есть, - Орочимару, нимало не смущаясь, продолжил разговор, в своей раздражающей манере отвечая на позабытый вопрос, - но я совсем не уверен, стоит ли мне делиться с вами, дорогой детектив, - с насмешкой протянул шаман. - Ваш напарник так сверлит меня взглядом, что скоро прожжет дыру в моем пальто, а оно, между прочим, стоило мне денег, и не малых. - Шаман осуждающе покачал головой из стороны в сторону как китайский болванчик.– Здесь замешаны духи.  
Рин иронично подняла брови, Итачи холодно улыбнулся и только Сасори остался привычно невозмутимым.

\- И кто бы сомневался, - устало прокомментировал столь ценное экспертное заключение Учиха, в висках болезненно пульсировало, а им, судя по всему, предстояло очередное представление обожающего внимание Орочимару. К сожалению, приказ начальства о содействии приглашенным экспертам был совершенно недвусмысленным.

\- Что-нибудь еще? Более конкретное? Например, как опознать и поймать этих духов. Или же это все, что вы можете предложить?   
Равнодушному голосу Учихи явно не хватало искренности и вежливого интереса, но прикладывавшему титанические усилия, чтобы не сорваться и не выгнать мешавшую нормальной работе экзотическую парочку к чертовой матери детективу на такие мелочи было глубоко плевать.  
Принципиально не услышав намека, Орочимару отвернулся и долго смотрел куда-то вдаль, между старым кленом и кривой ольхой. А затем, плавно поднявшись, направился к ольхе и, положив руку на ствол дерева, небрежно погладил кору. 

\- Убийца стоял здесь. - Орочимару прикрыл веки и втянул носом воздух. - Он ждал ее около часа. Шаман вдруг замолк на полуслове, склонил голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, помолчал, а потом быстро заговорил, уже иначе - чуть медленнее, задумчивее, глуше, не описывая чужое, но делясь собственными мыслями. - Мимо проходят люди, много людей, спешат куда-то, такие красивые, ярко одетые, вдалеке звучит музыка. Праздник, вечеринка, то, чего все ждут.– Сасори вдруг встал и, переглянувшись с Итачи, утвердительно кивнул. - Холодно. Мерзнут руки. - Несмотря на собственный скептицизм, Итачи почувствовал волну липкого холода, как и в тоннеле Сэндагае. О том, что шаманы входят в транс и говорят с духами детектив слышал, но поверить в нечто подобное не мог.  
\- Новые ботинки жмут. Будет мозоль. Он злится, переживает. Сильно колет висок, – мужчина покачал головой, - Что-то срывается, какой-то план. В глазах плывет. Он не хочет убивать, выбора нет. Тень за плечом. – Орочимару вздохнул, пальцы шамана просто впились в старую кору, царапая ее. - Нет лица, только мрак. Темнее темного. Сердце сжимается. Насквозь. Как больно. Не надо. Не надо больше. Убить. Хорошо. Шаги. Сейчас, да, сейчас. Ее глаза, она узнала. Узнала. Пахнет полынью и …- вдруг он замолчал.  
Рин не сдержалась и прыснула со смеху, но тут же получила легкий подзатыльник. Учиха недовольно покачал головой, кивая на эксперта. Нечто странное происходило сейчас с шаманом. Нечто такое, от чего нельзя было отмахнуться. Тот царапал, короткими, по-звериному рваными движениями скреб кору, загоняя кусочки дерева себе под ногти, - Итачи сморщился, смотреть на это было неприятно, но и отвести глаза не получалось, впрочем, как и убедить себя, что ему почудились и неуловимые изменения самого шамана, и пропавшие, вечно издевательские нотки из его голоса, разом ставшего резким, неприятно нездешним.   
-Он высокий, – шаман поднял руку над головой, словно указывал рост убийцы.- Худощавый. Лицо смазано. У него плохое зрение, возможно, он носит очки или контактные линзы.- Он задумался, лицо напряглось, на лбу выступила испарина, - Нет, что-то мешает,- и вдруг шаман, открыв глаза, слепо шагнул в кусты.  
Белое пальто мелькнуло в густых зарослях, он наклонился на секунду, как если бы брал след, и снова бросился вперед. На последовавшую за ним взволнованную группу поддержки в составе взволнованного Асумы, почти заинтересованного Итачи и клинически невозмутимого проректора, шаман не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Бодрая пробежка по перелеску закончилась, как и началась - совершенно внезапно, когда возглавляющий «погоню» шаман резко затормозил, останавливаясь, после чего в той или иной мере с ним столкнулись и остальные.   
Вот только увиденное выбивало из колеи, нет, ни убийцы, ни улик, ни жертвы они здесь не нашли, хотя жертвы, судя по буквально отвисшей челюсти старшего Учихи, обещали вскоре появиться – лежавшая прямо на влажной земле, намертво вцепившись друг в друга, парочка так увлеченно целовалась, хрипло постанывая и негромко рыча, что совершенно пропустила появление неблагодарных зрителей.  
\- Ну, надо же! Наруто-кун, какая встреча. – Шаман радостно захихикал, - Вижу, ты нашел себе девушку. Ой, прости, все-таки мальчика.  
-Саске?!  
Вот тут детективу стало действительно дурно.  
От воспоминаний отвлек шум кондиционера, нагнетая пока еще прохладный воздух, и он поежился, жалея, что не накинул куртку. Потянувшись замерзшими пальцами к магнитоле, он собрался уже включить диск Майко Фуджи - подарок Саске - как в затонированное стекло осторожно постучали.

 

*  
 _Когда он уходит, невидимые, соединяющие нас нити разом исчезают, будто рвутся, и мое тело снова лишь мое.  
Вот только с собой он забирает и имя, оставляя взамен жалкие обрывки воспоминаний, не приносящих ничего, кроме глухой тоски и боли.   
Я никогда не знаю, когда он вернется и сколько минут- часов- дней отпущено мне в этот раз, так и живу, словно все время в мире принадлежит мне одному.   
Падаю навзничь и бездумно, почти счастливо уставившись вверх, туда, где в толще зеленой воды неспешно скользят красно-золотые карпы, зарываюсь перепончатыми пальцами в илистое дно, пытаясь спрятаться...   
\- ... вернусь до восьми. Десять раз еще успеем, ну так какого черта ты снова орешь?  
\- Ору? Я просто хочу знать, какого черта ты так внезапно подорвался?   
Замолчи. Замолчи. Не хочу. Не сейчас...   
-Я не могу тебе сказать. Блядь, да ты и сама прекрасно понимаешь, с чем это связано, так какого хрена?  
\- А знаешь что? Хватит с меня этих ваших секретных ...заебонов. Или ты сейчас остаешься и мы собираемся как нормальные люди или закрываешь дверь с той стороны. Понял?  
-Понял и пошел ветром гонимый. На могилку цветы принесешь?  
-Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же!   
\- Так принесешь?  
-Ненавижу тебя!  
\- Малыш, я опаздываю, меня кэп заждался.  
-Так, что на этот раз придумал твой чертов кэп?! Бастовать против жестокого обращения с животными или против моторных лодок в Токийском заливе?! Штаны на лямках! Детский сад еще не надоел? Тебе сколько лет? Неужели ты и правда думаешь, эти ваши с Пейном дурацкие сборища способны хоть что-то изменить в системе? Ты же умный парень, так почему ...   
\- Я умный, а еще красивый и охрененно сексуальный. Тебе со мною крупно повезло. Подумать только, я и какой-то там редактор студенческой газеты... эй, хватит, да больно же...   
Твои губы мокрые и соленые. Теплые. Мягкие.  
Очки летят на пол, следом за ними яркая рубашка. Мои пальцы натыкаются на смешную майку, которую тебе подарил отец. Ты смеешься…_

_Все, что было тем далеким прошлым мной, давно мертво. Остались только такие вот дурацкие обрывки... они так больно ранят._

_-Я вернусь, малыш.  
Я не хочу все это знать, я не хочу остаться между, не тем, не этим, но ничем...   
И каждый раз я все равно пытаюсь... кем я был? И кто она? Ее волосы пахнут фиалкой... и каждое слово как приговор.   
_  
*  
И почему всегда, когда спешишь или опаздываешь, все идет кувырком, в два, а то и три раза медленнее, чем обычно. И дело даже не в беге с препятствиями по дому в поисках ключей, телефона и собранной еще с вечера сумки, которые вот точно были "где-то здесь", а в том, что такие, казалось бы, привычные вещи, совершенно неожиданно обрастают целым ворохом малоприятных проблем.   
На чистой еще вчера рубашке совершенно мистическим образом появляется огромное жирное пятно, носки обзаводятся немалой дырой на большом пальце либо на пятке, а в свежевымытом коридоре поджидает на редкость ароматное нечто, которое обычно паршивец Тотору закапывает в собственном лотке.  
Покорно принимать удары судьбы Наруто не умел, поэтому в качестве действенной контр меры по борьбе с утренними тяготами использовал собственное ноу хау.  
Узумаки отбрасывал в сторону грязные брюки и с истинно буддистским спокойствием влезал в джинсы, рубашку с успехом заменяла водолазка, нечесаные волосы прятала бейсболка, а кошачья кучка оставалась в первозданном виде, пока домой с утренней пробежки не возвращался вспотевший, но довольный Минато Намикадзе. Отец первым делом освобождал орущего благим матом запертого в туалете кота и, тихо посмеиваясь, соскребал с дубового пола уже засохший сюрприз. Хозяин дома все никак не мог привыкнуть к резким изменениям в поведения любимца. Где-то через месяц после внезапного отъезда Саске из Токио, Тотору начал игнорировать собственную корзину и предпочитал ночевать в постели Наруто, развалившись у того на груди. Но так как размерами кот все больше напоминал медвежонка, оценить это выражения любви и доверия Узумаки не смог, и любимцу с сожалением отказали в ночном доступе.  
Не раз Минато просыпался от странного скрежета и шорохов из комнаты сына, и взволнованный отец шлепал босыми ногами по холодным половицам, осторожно приоткрывая дверь, чтобы со вздохом убедиться - у Наруто все в порядке, тот спокойно спит и только ветки дуба негромко постукивают по стеклу.   
Привычно пережив утренний катаклизм, Узумаки и не подумал унывать, не встретив Саске по дороге в учебной корпус. Наоборот, абсолютно довольный самим собой он безмятежно улыбнулся, припоминая, что никаких занятий у Учихи сегодня точно не намечалось.  
Пнув от переизбытка эмоций какой-то огрызок, оставшийся после вечеринки, Наруто засунул руки в карманы и, натянув капюшон на голову, перемахнул через ступеньки, пружинисто приземляясь на еще влажную траву, стараясь при этом не попасться на глаза полицейскому, пребывающему в нирване у цветочной клумбы, уверено завернул за угол общежития и юркнул в густой кустарник. Со стороны казалось, что он четко знает куда идти и где свернуть, хотя парень просто шел, не задумываясь, по наитию, как в святилище Исэ, но вдруг резко затормозил, позабыв о собственных планах и внимательно прислушиваясь к тихому разговору невидимых собеседников прямо напротив него, за колючими зелеными кустами.  
\- Сасори-сан, при всем моем уважении, вы не в силах воспрепятствовать распространению информации о случившемся несчастье, - от печально знакомых томных интонаций у Наруто резко прихватило живот, - даже если я промолчу, вряд ли остальные будут столь понимающими.  
Слово "несчастье" как-то само собой сопоставилось с труповозкой, да и полицейскими на лужайке, и Узумаки стало совсем уже не по себе. Неожиданно икнув, он тут же зажал себе рот, отчаянно надеясь, что его не услышат. Сдержанный металлический голос проректора его заметно успокоил - Акасуна не Итачи, этот сначала разберется, и только потом начнет махать кулаками. - Мне бы хотелось избежать паники в кампусе.  
Стараясь не дышать и проклиная так не ко времени напавшую икоту, Наруто тихонько раздвинул ветки и осторожно выглянул. 

\- Вот только этого урода здесь и не хватало, - от растерянности пожаловался он вслух.  
Даже в самом безумном сне Узумаки не смог бы представить Орочимару в Тодай, но шаман был тут как тут, и не думая пропадать, шел себе по узкой дорожке бок о бок с проректором, трогательно придерживая того за локоть и изредка перекидываясь незначительными фразами.  
Чудом успев зажать себе рот, беззвучно икая, Наруто прожег мерзкого извращенца убийственным взглядом и, осторожно отпустив ветки, сполз на землю.   
\- Вы сейчас ничего не слышали? - тут же поинтересовался у собеседника Орочимару. – Кажется, мы не одни, - шаман задумчиво прищурился, крутя головой в поисках источника звука, в упор не замечая раздраженного его эксцентричностью молчания Сасори.  
Пора было бежать, и немедленно. Чистить коридоры Наруто откровенно не хотелось. Не осмеливаясь выпрямиться во весь рост, тем самым с головой выдавая личность таинственного слушателя, Узумаки, старательно соблюдая конспирацию, пополз подальше от опасной парочки, отфыркиваясь от лезущей прямо в лицо крапивы, и то и дело, оглядываясь, серьезно опасаясь увидеть в густых зарослях голову любопытного извращенца.  
Зеленые ветки хлестали по лицу и, отплевываясь от особенно пакостливой, он не сразу заметил, как наступил на что-то теплое, мягкое и явно живое.  
-Блядь, Узумаки, какого черта ты приперся? - возмущенно прошипели где-то рядом, а спустя секунду Наруто с удивлением разглядывал и самого Учиху, лежащего на земле и почему-то зажимающего руками нос. 

\- О, Учиха, - обрадовавшись вновь обретенному другу как желанному подарку под елкой, Наруто как был на четвереньках, так и подполз чуть ближе, отдавливая попутно все части многострадального тела Саске, заставляя того шипеть и материться.- А чего ты тут разлегся?- участливо поинтересовался Узумаки, с недоумением разглядывая встрепанного и почему-то очень злого теме. Тот был бледнее обычного, с торчащими из встрепанных волос листьями и ветками, и больше походил на лесного духа, чем на человека. На секунду Наруто показалось, что из его шевелюры выглядывает вострое лицо без носа с двумя угольными провалами вместо глаз, и Узумаки моргнул, тщась прогнать галлюцинацию.   
-Слезь с меня, идиот! - прошипел Саске, злясь на добе, свалившегося, как снег на голову. Близость Наруто привычно ударяла в голову, и Учиха тоскливо прикрыл глаза. Хоть когда-нибудь он сможет не реагировать так по-идиотски на этого придурка? Внутренний голос подсказывал, что нет. Впрочем, учитывая свои вчерашние подвиги, доверять ему Учиха не стал, и так уже Узумаки считает себя вправе усаживаться на него и приставать с глупыми вопросами.   
\- Блядь, да не туда, - обреченно взвыл Саске, когда острое колено заехало по самому дорогому.  
-Много ругаешься, Саске, - укорил его Наруто и, по-хозяйски оседлав бедра Учихи, попутно облапав их своими загребущими руками, начал допрос: - что с носом?  
Учиха закатил глаза, фыркнул, а затем демонстративно убрал руку, не отрывая взгляда от удивленно распахнутых голубых глаз.   
\- Теме, да что у …- Наруто замолчал, сузившимися глазами серьезно рассматривая темную, практически черную кровь над припухшей губой, а затем, чуть оскалившись, с каким то остервенением принялся стирать ее рукавом толстовки, делая только хуже.   
\- Узумаки… - получих-полуфырканье от щекочущего мягкого ворса ткани не произвело на озабоченного придурка ни малейшего впечатления. От неожиданности Учиха растерялся, с трудом подавив детское желание вскочить и сбежать подальше от Узумаки с его гипертрофированной заботой и собственной куда более пугающей реакцией.  
Не объяснять же идиоту, как сегодня в его сознание врывались все кому не лень, начиная от странного типа по имени Орочимару и заканчивая взбесившимся древесным духом, вывернувшим его наизнанку.   
Появись Узумаки на несколько секунд раньше – застал бы его лежащим пластом, больше похожим на мертвеца, чем на живого человека. И даже сейчас стянутые в тугой узел сухожилия еще отзывались тупой болью в кончиках пальцев, а онемевшие конечности плохо слушались. Такие мелочи как слабое кровотечение из носа Учиху вообще не волновало, в отличие от Наруто, зачем-то схватившего его за плечи, приподнимая с земли.  
\- И почему каждый раз, когда я нахожу тебя, ты либо избит, либо весь в крови, а, Саске? – уткнувшись носом в его шею, непонятно кому пожаловался этот добе.  
Горячие сухие губы мазнули по виску, на мгновение прихватывая чуть солоноватую кожу.

\- Какого хрена ты молчишь?- тихая жалоба скрадывает грубость слов. – Блядь, мне кажется, или я правда что-то упускаю. Как тогда, с этим гребанным домом... - чертов параноик–Узумаки как то обиженно замолчал, ткнувшись носом ему в висок, мазнул щекой по подбородку, как ластящийся к хозяину огромный кот, и горячо задышал Саске в ухо.  
Учиху тряхнуло, близость придурка действовала на него слишком однозначно, так у них разговора не получится, он просто не понимал, о чем тот сейчас говорит. Слышал, отчетливо слышал каждое слово, выдыхаемое ему в шею, и ни черта не понимал.  
Почему-то злиться на Узумаки у него не получалось, так что идиот – это точно про него. А что - ему подходит, раз уж от одного взгляда на добе его сердце то как сумасшедшее колотится под самым горлом, то тягуче пульсирует в паху, и невыносимо тянет либо избить придурка до полусмерти, либо… гордость Саске попыталась найти приемлемую альтернативу убогому «трахнуться», но зависла, растерявшись от обилия вариантов.  
С одной стороны Наруто определенно хотелось и, судя по недвусмысленным взглядам Узумаки, того не первый день посещали схожие идеи, но в этом-то и была проблема. Проявить инициативу у Саске просто не получалось.   
И это выводило из себя. Духи, потусторонние твари и прочая нежить в сравнении с прожигающим его взглядом Узумаки казались удивительно мирными, почти родными.   
Да что это с ним?! Саске запаниковал, почти физически ощущая, как под пристальным взглядом Наруто у него разбегаются мысли, оставляя в сознании звенящую пустоту, а кончики губ непроизвольно подергиваются, из последних сил удерживаясь от улыбки.   
Бить придурка уже не хотелось, а решимости на что-то иное позорно не хватало. Плюнув на тонкости и до смерти устав от собственного идиотизма, Учиха открыл было рот, сам не зная, что он собирается выпалить, да так и застыл, недоуменно моргая отчаянному иканию друга.  
Теперь уже Саске растерянно внимал выразительным гримасам добе, напрочь позабыв о собственном намерении высказаться, как бабочка пришпиленный несчастным взглядом синих глаз из-под лохматой челки. Не соображая, не планируя и больше не сомневаясь, он улыбнулся, впервые за годы, прошедшие с их первой встречи, искренне, светло, совсем как раньше, и в этот момент что-то ломалось или, наоборот, рождалось в нем самом, но думать и анализировать все это Саске не собирался, ему было просто до одури хорошо. И просто. Ухватив растерянного добе за ворот серой толстовки, Саске рванул, заставляя наклониться, вжимая Наруто в себя, чувствуя его возбужденную плоть даже через грубую ткань. Правильно, но мало. Разочарованно рыкнув, он укусил того за нижнюю губу, посасывая, словно пробуя на вкус. Глухо охнув и словно очнувшись, Узумаки вцепился в него обеими руками, смешивая дыхание, сжимая почти до хруста. Шаткая конструкция их переплетенных тел качнулась, отчетливо заваливаясь на бок, чудом перехватывая себя у самой земли и медленно, как в замедленной съемке, снова выпрямляясь.  
Горячие и сухие губы Узумаки пахли ежевичным джемом и, ухватив полную горсть светлых прядей, не позволяя тому отстраниться, впервые в жизни Учиха потерялся в поцелуе. Эйфория сладко туманила голову и прямо сейчас Саске искренне удивлялся – какого черта он с этим так тянул. Стиснув друга в медвежьих объятиях и полуприкрыв глаза, Наруто впал в блаженное состояние странного покоя, время бесконечно растянулось, Саске был с ним и все наконец-то было так, как и должно было быть. Узумаки удовлетворенно выдохнул, краем сознания отмечая недовольное ворчание Саске, раздраженного отсутствием ответа. Учиха ухмыльнулся и углубил поцелуй, вырывая тихий стон у своего идиота, а вскоре застонал и сам, когда Узумаки наконец-то ответил. Пузырь безвременья внезапно лопнул и до побелевших костяшек, вцепившись в плечи Саске, Наруто перехватывает инициативу, то целуя, переплетаясь языками, то жестко кусая белоснежными зубами припухшие губы.  
Возбуждение нарастало, руки действовали сами по себе, неистово поглаживая чуть влажную кожу под темными волосами, разминая напряженные мышцы шеи плеч, скользя ниже, лаская спину, согревая холодное тело теплом своих ладной. Пальцы торопливо проникли под ремень клетчатых штанов, притягивая льнущее к нему тело еще ближе. Стучавшая в висках кровь затуманивала сознание, оставляя на поверхности только рваные вздохи, и Узумаки не сразу сообразил, что они уже лежат на земле, бешено целуясь, жадно глотая воздух. Прохладные ладони теме давно задрали его толстовку и теперь гладят спину, проводят под ребрами, царапая короткими ногтями кожу на груди. Колени Саске судорожно стискивали бедра, не давая уйти, подтягивая ближе, а он лишь бездумно вжимался в Учиху, не сводя остановившегося взгляда с его лица, терся возбужденной плотью о такой же стояк, выгибался, молча оскалившись, и вжимался снова, облизывая теме жадным взглядом, словно еще секунда и того отнимут. И плыл, плыл, блаженно дурея от хриплых стонов Саске, похожих на урчание камышевого кота. Тело под ним отзывалось на малейшее движение, и это окончательно сносило крышу, вытаскивая на поверхность запредельный голод, жажду, необходимость. Наруто глухо застонал, так мало, всего этого было невыносимо мало, он хочет, ему нужно, нет, необходимо много больше. Целуя, кусая, снова целуя, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы, уткнувшись в шею, в волосы, жадно дышать Учихой, запоминать запах, прихватывая тонкую кожу на подставленном горле и зализывать, зализывать, зло дергая чертовы тряпки, пытаясь не то стащить, не то порвать, бросая и снова обнимая, шаря по горячему телу под рубашкой и снова дергая ремень.   
\- Сейчас, - задыхаясь, хрипит он в искусанные, распухшие губы Саске, толкаясь в него пахом и дергая за ремень.  
Слышали ли его неясно, в распахнутых глазах белка не видно, черные дыры на бледном лице и только румянец порозовевших скул. Похоже, что да, Наруто выгибает как от удара током и он тихо вскрикивает, когда царапавшие, оглаживающие его спину ладони, на секунду замерев, уверенно скользнули ниже, крепко сжимая ягодицы, ослабляя хватку и снова сжимая. Его накрывает, ни черта не соображая, почти ломая Саске ребра, вцепившись зубами ему в шею, ослепнув и оглохнув для мира, он переживал свой самый невероятный, почти болезненный оргазм. Из нирваны его выдернул мерзко хихикающий голос.  
\- Ну, надо же! Наруто-кун, какая встреча. Вижу, ты нашел себе девушку. Ой, прости, все-таки мальчика. – Узумаки замер, проклиная все на свете, инстинктивно прикрывая Саске собой, обернулся.   
Теме глухо ругался ему в плечо, пытаясь из-под него выползти, а перед ними застыла странная компания: ехидно ухмыляющийся извращенец Орочимару, за которым возвышался привычно невозмутимый проректор, незнакомый полицейский, пытающийся прикурить незажженную сигарету, и Учиха - старший с комично отвисшей челюстью.  
-Узумаки и Учиха, и почему я не удивлен, - грустно констатировал Сасори, созерцая раскрасневшиеся лица студентов и их потрепанный вид. От взора проректора не укрылось, как Узумаки пытается закрыть собой приподнимающего с земли Саске, а тот, скользнув по ним равнодушным взглядом, притягивает дружка к себе.   
\- Спелись. И что с вами делать?! - устало вздохнул Акасуна, обречено понимая, ему сейчас предстоит предотвратить особо зверское убийство, а лимит на добрые дела сегодня уже исчерпал себя.  
\- Я даже спрашивать не буду, что вы тут забыли, - стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал максимально отстраненно, мягко начал проректор, - но ваше присутствие здесь более чем неуместно.- Махнув рукой в сторону общежития, он сурово велел: - С глаз моих. Немедленно. Оба. – Затем, повернувшись к улыбающемуся шаману, он кивнул, - Орочимару-сама, я так полагаю, мы можем продолжить.  
\- О, - протянул мужчина, не отводя пристального взгляда от Саске, - следственный эксперимент провалился. Надеюсь, никто не станет возражать, если я украду молодого человека на несколько минут. - И шаман, подмигнув Саске, подхватил того за локоть и поднял с земли.   
Что удивительно, Учиха даже не возражал, молча кивнул в знак согласия и, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на Узумаки, проигнорировал старшего брата, послушно последовал за шаманом.  
-Наруто, - позвал Сасори пребывающего в прострации после ухода Саске студента, - идем. Я хочу поговорить с Ямато, мне нужен список всех бывших вчера на вашей вечеринке.

*

Взглянув в окно, Саске ничуть не удивился, заметив понуро сидящего на скамейке светловолосого придурка в черном спортивном костюме. Наруто был один, похоже, нервничал, то и дело посматривая в сторону крыльца и судя по всему ожидая, когда на дорожке появится именно он - Учиха Саске собственной персоной. Шептун мстительно прищурился, вот и пускай подождет, лично он торопиться теперь точно не намерен. Конечно, по большому счету, вины Узумаки в том, что они с Сакурой так опоздали, не было, но если бы не очередная тупая выходка добе, возможно Кабуто и не заставил бы его мыть лабораторию. Единственное, чего он не мог понять, так это каким образом придурок сумел уговорить его ко всему равнодушных одногруппников помочь ему.  
Подождав, пока они с Сакурой займут привычные места за лабораторным столом, Кабуто невозмутимо продолжил прерванную лекцию, а Учиху ощутимо пихнули ручкой в спину и передали вроде бы записку. Не ожидая подвоха и думая как всегда о своем, Саске машинально вскрыл дорогой подарочный конверт, вытащил яркую открытку с толстыми котом и молча вытаращился на него. Моргнул, бросил мрачный взгляд на конверт, опять на открытку, почему-то на Кабуто, зажмурился и, пересиливая себя, перевернул-таки рисованную гадость.

«А давай встречаться, а, Саске?» - недоверчиво прочел медленно сатанеющий Учиха на обороте. Знакомый почерк не оставлял ни малейшего сомнения в личности отправителя. В любом случае, Саске знал только одного недоумка, который мог бы написать ему нечто подобное, особенно после вчерашнего.   
Смяв чертову открытку и пару раз глубоко вздохнув, успокаиваясь, Учиха с невозмутимым видом принялся записывать в тетрадь порядок выполнения практической работы, старательно пытаясь выкинуть из головы навязчивые картинки трахающего его взглядом, трущегося об него Узумаки.. Да будь оно все! В паху отчетливо заныло и, обреченно уткнувшись лбом в сложенные перед собою руки, Саске отчаянно понадеялся, что хотя бы сегодня скумбрия Кабуто его не вызовет. Светить проклятым стояком – Учиховская гордость возмущенно взвыла - да проще сдохнуть.

 

После разговора с Орочимару и экстренного собрания в гостиной братства он еще долго стоял под душем, обессилено привалившись к стене, ожидая, когда же подействует обезболивающее и его, наконец, отпустит раскалывающая головная боль. Горячие струи обжигали плечи и Саске, неловко развернувшись, устало ткнулся горячим лбом в прохладный кафель, судорожно сжимая кулаки, ища и не находя выхода из тупиковой ситуации. Так ничего и не решив, выйдя из душа он по привычке забрался с ноутбуком в постель, игнорируя вытянувшегося на своей кровати молчаливого Наруто. Закинув руки за голову, тот то ли спал с открытыми глазами, то ли обиделся, то ли просто растерялся. Саске насмешливо фыркнул, но разговаривать не хотелось, и лишь негромкий привычный перестук клавиш нарушал воцарившееся в комнате молчание.  
-Теме, о чем ты думаешь? – неожиданно тихо спросил Узумаки, перекатываясь на бок и разглядывая его.

-Сейчас или вообще? – лениво отозвался Саске, не поднимая головы от экрана. Наруто улыбнулся, вряд ли Саске осознавал, насколько притягательным он сейчас выглядел с влажными волосами и в синей шелковой пижаме.  
-Сейчас, – тихий смешок.  
Учиха, не отрываясь от своего занятия, честно ответил, понимая, что придурок не отстанет.  
-О тебе.  
-Понятно, - улыбка на загорелом лице стала еще шире,- Теме, а вообще?  
-Что вообще?  
-Теме, а что ты вообще думаешь обо мне?- задумчиво конкретизировал Наруто.  
-Ты меня напрягаешь, - фыркнул Саске, искоса взглянув на Узумаки из-под челки, мазнул нечитаемым взглядом по загорелому телу, невольно задержавшись в районе паха, и снова вернулся к своему ноутбуку.  
Наруто довольно усмехнулся - голодный взгляд друга от него не укрылся.

\- И что именно тебе напрягает, Саске - теме, - мурлыкающе протянул Узумаки, перетекая со своей кровати к ногам парня…- Неужели, мой член? - загорелые пальцы деловито пробарабанили по коленной чашечке, пушистые ресницы дрогнули, пряча искрящиеся смехом голубые глаза.

\- Добе, ну что может быть особенного в твоем члене? – разговор все больше напоминал известное чаепитие у безумного шляпника, но Саске уже завелся, и его ощутимо потряхивало от низкого хриплого голоса и теплых пальцев, ненавязчиво оглаживающих его ногу. Он откинулся назад, ощутимо ударившись головой о спинку кровати.

-Тогда что? – рука Узумаки переползла чуть выше по бедру, двигаясь в заданном направлении так же предсказуемо, как и стрелка компаса  
.  
-Твое желание засунуть его в мою задницу, - Саске перехватил пальцы Узумаки и потянул его за руку на себя, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Зрачки Наруто расширились, дыхание чуть сбилось, а Учиха победно усмехнулся, отмечая нарастающее возбуждение между ними. – Не в этой жизни, придурок.

Выхватив ноутбук из рук сопротивляющегося друга и пихнув чертову железку под кровать, Узумаки уже привычно устроился на Саске, довольно заурчал, поддевая кончиком языка цепочку на бледной шее, втянул ее в рот, блаженно сощурившись, выпустил, задумчиво лизнул ключицу и нехотя поднял голову.

-Мне часто кажется, тебя воспитывали при монастыре, - Узумаки вздохнул, отмечая явную растерянность во взгляде теме, - Я много что хочу с тобой сделать, Са-аске. Например, - Учиха зажмурился, инстинктивно откидывая голову и выгибаясь, максимально подставляясь под ласку, когда горячий язык медленно вырисовывал восьмерки на его шее, а пальцы Наруто уже пробрались под футболку, легонько пощипывая напряженные соски. Задыхаясь и мелко подрагивая, Учиха бессильно уперся в плечи Наруто, пытаясь оттолкнуть, заработал возмущенный укус и собственнический поцелуй, в процессе лишившись пижамной куртки, - а еще это, - и Саске тихо заскулил, когда горячие губы, обхватившие его сосок, сменили зубы, покусывая и снова облизнув, обвели самым кончиком горячего языка влажный теплый круг, а потом спустились ниже, - и если ты думаешь, - горячо выдохнули ему в пупок, - что я просто хочу засунуть свой член в твою задницу, ты плохо меня знаешь, Саске.  
Закусившего запястье Учиху уже крупно трясло, а теплые нахальные пальцы продолжали исследовать его тело, добравшись до резинки от пижамных штанов.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что когда твой ублюдочный братец увез тебя, я два месяца не менял наволочку на подушке, потому что она пахла тобой, теме. Я ждал, каждый гребанный день ждал, когда же ты, наконец, мне напишешь. Ты не ответил ни на одно мое письмо. Я даже пошел к этому извращенцу Орочимару, чтобы узнать хоть что-то о тебе. А ты говоришь задница. Нужна она мне… нет, разумеется, нужна, мне все от тебя надо, понимаешь ты – все... - и снова вздох, - какой же ты дурак, Учиха.

Саске растеряно смотрит, как на пол летят его пижамные штаны, недоверчиво скашивает взгляд, он проверяет, совершенно не помня, кто и когда их снял, мелькает что-то еще и вот уже полностью обнаженный Узумаки, не теряя времени, прижимается к нему всем телом, а Саске жадно хватает ртом исчезающий воздух.  
Мысли привычно утекают, и его собственный стояк недвусмысленно упирается в загорелое бедро.  
Оба они словно в разных временных потоках, Саске не успевает за Наруто, опаздывает и снова только реагирует, принимая желание другого, возвращая своим собственным. Они сейчас живут вспышками, бликами сигнальных ламп: вспышка – он обнимает, с силой впивается в гибкую сильную спину, оставляя глубокие царапины, помечая и жалея, что не навсегда; темнота – рваное дыхание, чей-то хрип, горячие руки, острое удовольствие, разворачивающееся в паху жгучей спиралью; вспышка – губы безжалостно кусают, прокусывают и так бережно зализывают, что от невыносимой ласки он глухо рычит, ловит губами чей-то довольный смешок, а потом наглый язык проникает в рот, неглубоко, но правильно, поглаживая небо; темнота – и его подбрасывает навстречу горячему тяжелому телу, в горле вибрирует, перекатывается довольное урчание, когда загорелые пальцы хватают его за руку и тянут вниз, туда, между их тел, к чужому теплу, член к члену, и он охватывает их обоих, накрывая чужую ладонь и это так по сумасшедшему хорошо, остро, что он хрипит, но ладонь не останавливается, поглаживая, чуть сжимая и снова лаская; вспышка - …

-Двигайся со мной, - хрипит Наруто, и Саске, мстительно кусая парня, двигается, бешено толкаясь в их сплетенные ладони, чувствуя язык Узумаки на собственной шее - теперь кусают уже его. Саске не помнит, зачем и почему, но он с коротким стоном запрокидывает голову, подставляясь этому жадному рту, давая полный доступ, обнимает тяжелое тело ногами, ловит его в собственную ловушку, смыкая у придурка за спиной. Кажется, тот рычит, матерится, балансируя на грани, его трясет, а значит, что трясет и Саске, и почти сразу, знакомо поднимаясь изнутри, вышибая дыхание, накатывает та самая волна и он срывается, кончая как в первый раз, до синяков сжимает чужие плечи.  
Одной открыткой дело не ограничилось, и когда Учиху пихнули во второй, а затем в третий и четвертый раз, передавая конверт за конвертом, Саске твердо решил - он точно убьет Узумаки и кончина того будет медленной и ужасной.   
Чертовы бумажки продолжали пребывать, а Учиха с каменным лицом вскрывал конверты, мрачно испепеляя взглядом очередную наглую рыжую кошачью морду, пока их не стало ровно двадцать девять. Увы, пинок Сакуры под партой пропал даром, его редкая активность не прошла незамеченной всевидящим оком Якуши Кабуто, и последний - тридцатый конверт был им аккуратно перехвачен и вскрыт.  
– А давай встречаться, Саске?- хорошо поставленным голосом прочел Кабуто и холодно усмехнулся, - Похвально, что поклонница Саске придерживается традиций и предпочитает эпистолярный жанр разговорному, но, увы, ответа на сей сакральный вопрос ей придется ждать до окончания нашего занятия и после.  
Никогда Саске не чувствовал себя таким пристыженным, даже кончики его ушей покраснели. А преподаватель, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к своему столу и, бросив на Учиху разочарованный взгляд, продолжил объяснения.  
Саске пнул скомканную бумажку и, поставив последний стул на парту, поплелся в конец аудитории в подсобку за шваброй и ведром, с тоской поглядывая в окно. По ту сторону стекла рядом с Наруто уже стояла Сакура, и Учиха слабо улыбнулся: девушка трепала Узумаки за вихры. В груди разливалось тепло, все-таки за эти два дня многое изменили в его отношениях с Наруто.

 

-Блядь! Учиха, у тебя что, семейники с Каспером? Теме, кому вообще могло в голову прийти подарить тебе такое или ты сам их купил на распродаже в детском супермаркете? - заржал Наруто в раздевалке, тыкая пальцем в широкие синие трусы Саске с самым дружелюбным привидением на свете. Учиха невозмутимо снял белье и обернул бедра полотенцем.  
-Тем, у кого есть чувство юмора, добе, – холодно заметил Саске, не разделяя восторгов Узумаки, прицельно запустил в ухмыляющееся лицо подарочные семейники от Мадары.- Некоторые умственно отсталые просто не могут понять очевидных вещей.  
-На что намекаешь, теме?- прорычал Узумаки, стаскивая позорные семейники с головы.  
-Хм. Не намекаю, говорю прямо, ты идиот! - дверь в душевые захлопнулась.  
-Поймаю, накостыляю, - пообещал Наруто, бросаясь в погоню за Саске, не обращая внимания на ехидные смешки Гаары и Наваки.

 

Саске вошел в полутемную подсобку и, скривившись от неприятного запаха, громко чихнул. Внутри было темно, угадывались какие-то полки, но не выключателя ни даже лампочки парень не заметил. Только в конце неуютного помещения под дверной щелью неприятно пульсировал мертвый как от энергосберегающей лампы голубой свет. Учиха нахмурился и двинулся вперед.

 

В греческой парной Саске оказался в полном одиночестве, поэтому, плюнув на все, забрался с ногами на горячий мраморный камень, вытягиваясь на спине, раскинул руки. Внутри было жарко, пахло можжевельником и сосной, и он с наслаждением втянул в себя густой насыщенный пар, отстраненно наблюдая, как с потолка выложенного крошечной плиткой срываются прозрачные капли. Собирая руками горячую влагу с камня, парень позволил себе улыбнуться, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь, когда они с добе так и заснули в его постели, изможденные, липкие и абсолютно счастливые, а утром Узумаки лениво перебирал его волосы, довольно урча в макушку, бормотал всякие глупости и слышать не слышал возмущенное шипение недовольного собой Учихи. Дверь скрипнула и Саске не удивился, заметив застывшего в дверях Наруто. Захлопнув дверь и подмигнув, тот не спеша прошел в парную, все также молча опустился рядом, не глядя, протянул руку, переплетя их пальцы и, почти сразу разворачиваясь всем телом, поцеловал уродливый шрам на бледной коже запястья.  
-Скажи мне.  
-Мне их подарил отец, когда я возвращался домой. Мадара.

 

Учиха опустил руку и дотронулся до ледяной ручки. Дверь распахнулась и он оказался внутри небольшого помещения, с зашторенными окном и низким потолком. А посередине комнатушки торчало нечто громоздкое, наглухо прикрытое тяжелой тканью. Медленно, словно в кошмарном сне, Учиха подошел, не обращая внимания на дурное предчувствие, задумчиво рассматривая угловатый силуэт, протянул руку, цепляя ткань, чуть помедлил, и одним резким движением содрал, отшвыривая на пол.  
Перед ним, на колченогом мольберте стоял проклятый портрет, и Женщина Дождя смотрела на старого знакомого все с той же таинственной улыбкой на тонких губах.

Учиха опустил руку и дотронулся до ледяной ручки. Дверь распахнулась и он оказался внутри небольшого помещения, с зашторенными окном и низким потолком. А посередине комнатушки торчало нечто громоздкое, наглухо прикрытое тяжелой тканью. Медленно, словно в кошмарном сне, Учиха подошел, не обращая внимания на дурное предчувствие, задумчиво рассматривая угловатый силуэт, протянул руку, цепляя ткань, чуть помедлил и одним резким движением содрал, отшвыривая на пол.  
Перед ним на колченогом мольберте стоял проклятый портрет, и Женщина Дождя смотрела на старого знакомого все с той же таинственной улыбкой на тонких губах.

***

Послесловие  
1.1. онмё-до. буквально переводится как «Путь Инь-Янь». Эта сугубо японская разновидность магии представляет собой гремучую смесь даосизма, буддизма, синтоизма, китайской философии и естественных наук. Соответственно, и область деятельности колдунов этой школы, оммёдзи, весьма обширна. Их главной специальностью являлись предсказания.

1.2.Сикигами или же Сикидзин – пожалуй, самый известный атрибут профессии онмё-до – куколки-сикигами. Хотя, конечно, в действительности не такие уж это и куколки. Это божества (духи) – помощники, существа ветреные. Их надо поймать. А потом внушить, что ты теперь их хозяин, а не слуга. Иметь в арсенале двух сикигами уже считалось верхом мастерства. Круче всех на данном поприще оказался Абэ но Сэймэй: у него было двенадцать сикигами.  
Если проводить аналогии с привычными нам понятиями, они похожи на животных, которых используют ведьмы и волшебники для всяких магических нужд – черных котов, воронов, духов и т.д. Однако на то чтобы послать сикидзина для умерщвления врага – японские маги решались крайне редко, потому что в случае неудачи сикидзин может вернуться и убить вместо него своего хозяина. Cикидзины упоминаются в новеллах про Абэ-но сеймея в сборнике "Японский квайдан"

1.3 Абэ-но Сэймэй – онмёдзи ведущий мастер онмёдо. Был исторической личностью (его годы жизни предположительно 921-1005 гг.), и является легендарной фигурой японского фольклора и появляясь в ряде рассказов и, позднее, фильмов.  
Сэймэй, будучи онмёдзи, составлял для императора и хэйанского правительства календари и оказывал консультации по вопросам выбора духовно правильного пути для разрешения проблем. Также он молился за благополучие императора и правительства, консультировал их по другим вопросам, был астрологом и предсказывал астрологические события. Сэймэй прожил очень долгую жизнь, свободную от всяких серьёзных заболеваний, что привело к распространённому мнению, что он знается с мистическими силами.  
Храм в Киото, посвящённый Сэймэю, является довольно популярным местом, а железнодорожная станция и район в Осаке, получившие в честь Сэймэя название Абэно (Abeno), напоминают об этом выдающемся человеке, который, как говорят легенды, родился в этой местности.  
Согласно легенде, Абэ-но Сэймэй был не просто человеком: его отцом был обычный человек, Абэ-но Ясуна (Abe no Yasuna), а вот матерью была кицунэ по имени Кудзуноха (Kuzunoha). Уже в раннем возрасте, не старше пяти лет, он якобы был в состоянии командовать слабым Они (демоны), заставляя его выполнять свои приказы. Затем его мать отдала Сэймэя в обучение Камо-но Тадаюки (Kamo no Tadayuki), мастеру онмёдо, с тем, чтобы он прожил жизнь надлежащим образом и не превратился в злое создание.  
2\. Ятагарасу ("Ворон с головой в восемь мер") – гигантский ворон, посланный с небес богиней солнца Аматэрасу, чтобы перевести легендарного императора Дзимму, идущего в поход за основание Японии, через горные перевалы из Кумано в Ямато. 

3\. Aokigahara Jukai.   
Лес самоубийц. В переводе с японского - море зелени -, находящийся у подножия горы Фудзи на о-ве Хонсю. Лес стоит над магнитной аномалией, здесь не работает компас, и сходит с ума GPS, но, если с вами что-то случится, то мало кто пойдет вас выручать, даже власти. Ибо это лес где живет смерть — лес самоубийц.  
Ежегодно здесь находят от 70 до 100 тел, добровольно ушедших из жизни. Сколько тел остается не найдено — даже сложно подсчитать. Пока не ясно, когда именно началось «паломничество», связано ли оно с темной стороной жизни и смерти, однако много народных легенд говорят, что здесь обитают различные призраки, гоблины, демоны, черти, и другие злонамеренные сущности коллективного бессознательного.  
Само по себе здесь нет ничего необычного, любой древний лес приобретает атмосферу таинственности и собирает много подобных историй. Однако в этом случае они переросли в нечто большее, своего рода обратную связь с темными местами в человеческой психике.  
В XIX веке лес стал местом, где бедные семьи оставляли тех, кого не могли прокормить — как правило, это были пожилые люди, инвалиды, или очень маленькие дети. Видимо не все из них умерли, а их присутствие в лесу, возможно, способствовало появлению рассказов о ведьмах, которые часто появлялись в современных фильмах ужасов. В какой-то момент люди начали совершать здесь самоубийства.   
При входе в лес установлен плакат:

Ваша жизнь является бесценным даром от ваших родителей.  
Подумайте о них и о вашей семье.  
Вы не должны страдать в одиночку.  
Позвоните нам  
22-0110

4\. Куанг-Ши (Kuang-shi) (Кьонг-Ши) - азиатская разновидность вампира, пожирает жизненную энергию, а их жертвы превращаются в их слуг также с клыками и заостренными ушами. До получения определенного количества энергии слеп, нем и боится света. Не могут перебираться через быструю воду. Уничтожить его может лишь поганка, положенная в его левый носок и брошенная в быструю воду (реку). После этого энергия возвращается на место, а сам он рассыпается, но если после того, как существо стало его слугой, настал рассвет, то ему уже ничто не поможет. 

5 Gangikozou - популярный монстрик в Японии, о нем мало что известно, но он очень доброжелателен, хотя и любит пошалить - пукнуть или пошарить под кимоно у женщины. Пальцы на руках и ногах соединены плавательными перепонками, на голове короткая шерсть. Но у каппы на макушке всегда есть блюдечко, заполненное водой. Да и кожа у каппы черепашья, а вместо носа - клюв. А у этого монстрика на теле шерсть, и он всегда подкрепляется рыбой. Гангикозоу в родственных отношениях с каппа, то есть относится к речным ёкай. Существо вполне материальное и антропоморфное, хотя его облик необычен. Размером он с ребенка. Его тело покрыто волосами, они на всем теле, за исключением груди и живота, волоса стриженые, хвост и конечности как у обезьяны, но руки и ноги перепончатые, а зубы человеческие. Живет в воде и постоянно ест хрустящую рыбу вместе с головой, отчего хруст и шум стоит по всей округе. 

6\. Пруд Сансиро находится в самом сердце кампуса Хонго и был сооружен в 1615 г. После падения замка Осака сёгун передал этот пруд и прилегающий к нему сад Маэде Тосицунэ (Maeda Toshitsune). Впоследствии Маэда Цунатори (Maeda Tsunanori) приложил руку к дальнейшему развитию сада, который вскоре стал известен, как один из самых красивых садов в Эдо, в частности, он славился своим прудом, холмами и павильонами. 

 

7\. «Анмиеджи». Согласно легендам настоящая, выше поверий магия, началась в Японии с приходом туда монаха Кукая, который принёс буддизм, бабочку "китайского шелкопряда", а с ним и понятие "анмиёджи", то есть "а-ми-до" от китайского - буддистского приветствия "а-ми-до-фо" - "хорошее буддистское учение" "йоджи" - "йоги".  
8\. Сегодня полицейская система Японии основана на сети управлений, размещенных в каждой префектуре (в Токио имеется особое Городское управление) и имеющих широкие оперативные полномочия, но полностью подотчетных Национальному полицейскому управлению. Префектуральные управления обеспечивают несение патрульной службы, сохранение безопасности на дорогах, работу криминальной полиции и многие другие рутинные функции, составляющие основу полицейской работы. Префектуры разделены на районы, где созданы отделы полиции (полицейские станции), подчиненные штаб-квартирам в префектурах. В целом в стране сейчас насчитывается около 1250 таких районных отделов, которым, в свою очередь, подчинено приблизительно 15 тысяч опорных пунктов полиции в городах — кобан и в деревнях — тюдзайсё. Кобаны оснащены средствами связи и транспортом, а тюдзайсё являются часто и жилищем деревенских полицейских.   
Основная единица полицейской системы — патрульный, несущий службу с напарником. Патрульные составляют около 40% от общей численности всего личного состава японской полиции. В их обязанности входит профилактика правонарушений, своевременное обнаружение совершенных преступлений и передача дел в специализированные отделы и управления. Эти подразделения проводят следственные и другие сложные оперативно-розыскные мероприятия. Кроме того, в полицейской системе существует ряд управлений центрального подчинения, несущих особые функции. К ним относятся Кидотай (отряды быстрого реагирования и подразделения по борьбе с массовыми беспорядками), Полиция безопасности, отвечающая за охрану первых лиц государства, и ряд других


	15. Часть 3. По дороге в Ёми

"Под тем миром, где обитает все живое, на пятьсот ри   
простирается ад".

Он нашел эту бухту еще в детстве, когда его воздушного змея унесло ветром к старым докам. Местные жители прозвали ее Блэкспрут Спрэк, языком осьминога, из-за темной гальки, окрашивающей прибрежную воду в черный цвет. Здесь еще торчали металлические штыри и перекладины старинного причала, уцелевшие после страшного пожара, проглотившего его вместе с большей частью промысловых лодок. После чего суеверные рыбаки покинули бухту, построив на деньги профсоюза новенький порт рядом с маяком, стараясь не соваться в Блэкспрут без веской на то причины. Место считалось проклятым, постепенно обрастая слухами да страшилками, которыми пугали впечатлительных туристов. Особой популярностью пользовалась история о призрачном рыбаке, утаскивающем на дно любого, кто решил искупаться в черной воде Блэкспрута.   
Мадара хоть и посмеивался над этими россказнями, но все равно запретил Саске приближаться к докам, и он приходил сюда тайно. Почти каждое утро спускался вниз через проход в скалах и неуклюже ковылял по каменистому берегу. Часто спотыкался и падал, но упрямо, снова и снова заставлял себя вставать, обдирая кожу на ладонях об острые валуны. Помогал Пандорум, подныривал под него, разрешая цепляться и выдирать клочьями жесткую шерсть. Подняться получалось отнюдь не всегда, и тогда пес садился напротив, долго вылизывал мокрые щеки шершавым языком, вопросительно заглядывал в глаза, покорно дожидаясь того момента, когда взмокший и злой от собственной беспомощности парень все же встанет и, покачиваясь, побредет к каменной косе, где торчали обломки старого причала.  
Там, у проржавевших свай, глубоко утоплена в мелкую гальку рыбацкая лодка. На ее согретом солнцем борту удобно сидеть, особенно в прилив, когда уютно шелестящие волны приносят мелкие ракушки. И Саске обычно забирался на нее с ногами. Ледяная вода, отражая, улыбалась ему знакомой снисходительной улыбкой, а на берегу в утренней туманной дымке, на брюхе, вывалив из восторженно распахнутой пасти язык, в сторону дремлющей стаи бакланов полз пес. Вот белые зубы опасно клацают у хвоста ближайшей птицы, и от пронзительных криков и хриплого лая у Саске привычно закладывает уши. Птицы суматошно взлетают рваным косяком, выписывая замысловатую петлю над морем, и тяжело осыпаются на ближайший утес. А горе-охотник еще долго носится по берегу, протяжно скуля, с тоской провожая взглядом сбежавших горлопанов, пока Саске перебирает в руках горсть выточенных морем плоских камушков, время от времени пуская один из них по волне, думая о чем-то своем и отстраненно считая сколько раз тому удастся отскочить, прежде чем сгинуть. Иногда в солнечную погоду на горизонте можно различить и сизую дымку - очертания далекого легендарного Вагс – фьорда, его, в отличие от Блэкспрута, действительно посещали духи погибших моряков. 

 

Отогнав нахлынувшие воспоминания, Саске настороженно осмотрелся. За время его отсутствия многое изменилось: небольшой лес за пустырем вырубили, а вместо него в опустившейся с холмов дымке медленно умирал недострой. Ни людей, ни машин, ни забора, лишь обнесенная проволокой небольшая площадка для строительной техники и кособокая скамейка. Не самое лучшее место для его машины, но по разбитой узкой дороге дальше не проехать. А значит, придется оставить Хонду здесь и надеяться на сигнализацию и загруженность дорожной полиции. Мазнув взглядом по модели будущего района под названием «Долина Камакири», Саске, не сдержавшись, презрительно фыркнул, проходя мимо пустой сторожевой будки с дремлющим на ее пороге облезлым котом.  
Шутка неизвестного пересмешника, наделившего новостройку печально памятным именем, была, с точки зрения Учихи, на редкость глупой. Как и решение построить здесь квартал, стилизованный под средневековые улочки Киото. Согласно поверью, сгубивший самураев богомол или Камакири - предвестник смерти, которого те изображали на рукоятках своих мечей, постарался и здесь. И традиционные, лишь в один этаж, приподнятые на темных сваях скелеты домов с их остроконечными крышами и заросшими сорняками участками под садики в долине Убивающих Серпом вряд ли теперь дождутся своих хозяев.   
Переживать дольше о судьбе горстки домов Саске не стал, стремительно зашагав по дороге. Призрачный квартал остался за спиной, а с ним и подвешенные за крючки крошечные фонарики из красного стекла с их кривым отражением в темных кляксах луж.  
Перепрыгнув через очередную колдобину, Учиха усмехнулся, дорога окончательно превратилась в неторную тропу. Гравий и песок размыли дожди, а клочья красноватой глины упрямо липли к белым подошвам, заставляя скользить как на лыжах. В очередной раз с трудом удержавшись на ногах, Саске от души выругался, припомнив кое-что из богатого репертуара его дядюшки.   
Похоже, что без проблем пересечь эту дорогу смерти под силу лишь горным козлам – «ну и, конечно, мне», - раздраженно припечатал самого себя Учиха. И тут же оступился, по щиколотку проваливаясь в холодную вязкую жижу. Раздраженно зашипел, с утробным чавканьем выдирая ногу из ржавого месива, безнадежно потряс конечностью, но отряхнуть не смог и так захромал дальше, костеря самого себя, извращенца-Узумаки, излишне проницательного проректора, приставучего шамана… список все рос. Какого черта вместо того, чтобы накостылять придурку за его тупую выходку, он удрал из кампуса и отправился сюда, за несколько километров по размытым дорогам проверять проклятую развалину на наличие темных сил, то есть некросферу, раздраженно поправил самого себя Саске, некстати вспомнив терминологию охотников.  
Сумерки в сочетании с непроходимой тропой помогли успокоиться и обдумать вышедшую из-под контроля ситуацию. То, что увиденный им холст лишь копия картины, а сам оригинал сгинул в синем пламени ао-андона, Учиха отбросил сразу. Он доверял собственным инстинктам - в полутемной подсобке Кабуто стоял тот самый портрет. Пусть это и кажется невозможным, выходящим за пределы даже его собственного мира, где из картин вылезают духи, а джёрё-гумо убивают людей. Крепко сжав в кармане уродливое тельце сикигами, Саске не удержался от кривой улыбки. Единственный плюс в этой дерьмовой ситуации в том, что Узумаки никогда не догадается, где его искать, иначе не избежать ему очередного допроса с пристрастием. А учитывая, чем в последнее время заканчиваются все их разговоры, то… да и Мадара узнай о том, куда сейчас намеревается забраться его непутевый ученик, бросив все, вылетел бы первым рейсом в Токио, дабы пристукнуть его на месте. В том, что отец будет, мягко говоря, недоволен, Саске не сомневался.   
«Ну уж нет, пускай ловит свою рыбу», - задумчиво протянул шептун, ностальгически пригладив взъерошенные волосы, ведь на что, а на воспитательные оплеухи тот никогда не скупился. Не то, чтобы это действительно было больно, просто за каждой затрещиной следовала продолжительная лекция с перечислением всех возможных последствий очередной выходки, с пошаговым разбором его ошибок и списком из трех, а то и более, правильных, по мнению Мадары, решений. Саске поежился. Да и в любом случае, отец почти наверняка пришел к тому же выводу, что и он сам - все события связаны и начало их именно здесь, в скрытом от людских глаз заброшенном доме.   
Тем временем тропинка неожиданно вывела его на заросший диким овсом луг. Учиха замер, осматриваясь. Низкое небо потемнело, дышалось тяжело, словно перед грозой. И только в зарослях звонко стрекотали невидимые кузнечики.  
«Пришел», - глубоко вздохнув, стоя по колено в траве констатировал Саске.

Как и в тот раз, проклятую лачугу сложно было заметить с дороги. Высокий забор почти полностью скрывали разросшаяся акация и темный плющ, чьи узловатые усы оплетали громоздкие кованые ворота со старым, уродливым амбарным замком на ржавой цепи. Но если знать, куда смотреть, то сквозь железные прутья можно разглядеть малую часть запущенного сада.   
Саске вздохнул. Лезть в дом не хотелось, но злой азарт не отпускал. Сердито ковырнув носком ботинка жирный ком грязи, он упрямо направился к забору. Накинул капюшон толстовки, фыркнул, и как опытный скалолаз легко забрался на самый верх. Перекинул ногу, оглянулся, передумав спрыгивать – в высокой траве торчали камни и куски арматуры - повиснув на руках, он поискал ногами возможную опору. Густые с этой стороны зеленые плети плюща оказались весьма кстати, пружинили и прогибались, но хватило до самой земли. И вот, наконец, он мягко спрыгивает в густую траву. Прислушивается. В застывшей тишине слышит лишь собственное учащенное дыхание. И на мгновение ему кажется, он ошибся, и перед ним самый обыкновенный заброшенный дом. Саске трясет головой и морок тает. Здесь что-то не так, но что именно, Учиха пока не понимает, настойчиво цепляясь взглядом за сохранившиеся в памяти детали: небольшой высохший пруд, петляющую тропинку, шишковатые стволы больных диких яблонь. Из нового лишь бесконечные кучи мусора, дырявый пожарный шланг, да помятая оранжевая каска.  
Саске не спешит, идет медленно, и все равно дорога до крыльца кажется ему слишком короткой.  
Дом смеется в лицо заколоченными изнутри окнами и нелепой табличкой «Продано». Почерневшие от гари стены опоясывает бледно желтая, выцветшая полицейская лента. Дернув головой, Саске цепляет ее за край, чуть приподняв над головой, бесшумной тенью проскальзывает на покосившееся крыльцо. Крючки чудом сохранившейся рыболовной сети впиваются в капюшон. Не оглядываясь и не пытаясь выпутать ткань, Саске протягивает руку и резко дергает. Рвет, сейчас на такие мелочи ему плевать. В висках тревожными молоточками стучит кровь, мышцы под толстовкой каменеют, когда ладонь касается латунной дверной ручки, но сёдзи не сдвигается и на миллиметр. Учиха дергает сильнее. Чертова дверь не поддается.  
«Или крепление слетело, или дерево разбухло». Навалившись всем телом, он пытается отодвинуть створку - заклинило намертво. Нахмурившись и пнув в сердцах упрямую заслонку, Саске недовольно оглядывается по сторонам, а затем, чуть скривившись, спускается с веранды к куче строительного мусора. Садится на корточки, обломком ветки ворошит груду тряпок и битого стекла. То, что надо - железный штырь удобно ложится в руку, а Саске передергивает плечами, спиной ощущая чей-то липкий голодный взгляд. Учиха не спешит оборачиваться. Горячая спираль внутри живота начинает медленно сжиматься, вызывая ощутимый холодок в позвоночнике. А от казавшегося таким удачным плана - провести разведку боем и отступить - все ощутимее пахнет западней.   
«Нельзя показывать, что я их чувствую», - шептун на мгновение смыкает веки и затем, резко поднявшись, возвращается к двери.

Вторая попытка занимает больше времени, но теперь Саске сосредоточен. Используя арматуру как рычаг, он вгоняет ее узким концом между стеной и дверью, упирается ногой в проем и с силой налегает.   
Дверь натужно скрипит, поддается с трудом, но все же медленно ползет в сторону. Парень морщится - из темного проема неприятно тянет плесенью и грибами, но он лишь удваивает усилия, пока расстояние между стеной и сёдзи не становится достаточным, чтобы пролезть, не обдирая плеч. Тогда Саске отбрасывает штырь в сторону и, не задумываясь, ныряет в серую муть прихожей. На пятом шаге фонарь в его руках низко гудит обиженным шмелем, беспомощно мигает и гаснет. Парень растерянно останавливается  
-… ты ж, только не сейчас, - шипит он, торопливо вскрывая полость с батарейками – встряхнуть, вдруг заработает, но тут же запинается о высокий порожек в генкане. Выронив фонарь и пытаясь удержаться на ногах, парень судорожно хватается рукой за стену, сбивая непонятно откуда здесь взявшуюся громоздкую вазу. Да так вместе с ней и заваливается на грязный пол. Под ним жалобно скрипят половицы, а Учиха молча корчится от дергающей боли в правом колене и неожиданно натыкается взглядом на лежащую рядом с ним совершенно целую вазу.   
Подходящих ситуации ругательств он просто не знает, поэтому беззвучно шевелит губами, надеясь вспомнить из полицейского запаса старшего брата, но на очередной « мудотрахнутой клизме» со вздохом сдается.  
\- Просто потрясающе, - наконец хрипло выдыхает он, разглядывая выходящие из прихожей узкие тоннели коридоров. Правый, насколько помнил Саске, вел в детские спальни, левый же через холл в основную часть дома. Бродить по полутемным комнатам, имея за спиной невидимого наблюдателя, попахивало самоубийством, и Учиха пошел на хитрость. Засунув сдохший фонарь поглубже в задний карман, он включил телефон. Не идеально, но света от дисплея ему вполне хватит, чтобы дойти до кухни и поискать там какую-нибудь свечу или лампу. Глотками вдыхая спертый воздух, охотник целеустремленно шагал по зловонной кишке, игнорируя резко занывший левый висок.   
-И все же тебя хотели продать, - едва слышно хмыкнул Саске, прикладывая на секунду ладонь к недавно покрашенным стенам. Об этом говорили исчезнувшие из коридора хозяйские картины с фотографиями и заменившие их безликие панно из стебельков тростника йоши с засушенными полевыми цветами.   
Мертвый белесый огонек неспешно скользил в бархатной полутьме, касаясь пола и стен, пока не зацепился за створку, непонятно откуда здесь взявшуюся, раздвижной двери – фусума. Странно. Учиха не помнил, чтобы раньше тут были какие-либо комнаты. Памятный коридор заканчивался просторным холлом с живущими в нем сквозняками и паутиной свисающей с перил лестницы ведущей на второй этаж. Он резко затормозил, уперевшись в заложенный арочный проход.   
-Так, - протянул Саске, по привычке считая россыпь крошечных окошек - ранма под самым потолком, все еще надеясь, что возникшая перед ним преграда не более чем дизайнерская уловка и выстраивать лишнюю перегородку здесь и не думали. Задумчиво соскользнул рукой по стене вниз, стараясь нащупать личину замка, но пальцы встречали ровную гладкую поверхность.   
-Заложили. - Постучал он по дереву, прислушиваясь к гулкому эху,- Намертво. - Саске уткнулся взмокшим лбом в панель, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать биться головой о проклятую заслонку. – Чтоб у тебя хуй во лбу вырос, - в сердцах пожелал он создателю сего лабиринта, медленно сползая по стене вниз. Вытянул ноги, с тоской разглядывая комья красноватой глины на когда-то белых подошвах. Приходилось признать, его идеальный план обрастал непредвиденными трудностями. Дом кардинально перестроили, готовясь к продаже, а возможно даже продали, и теперь чтобы выяснить, где портрет, надо искать хозяина халупы или просить брата поднять документы по делу. От подобной перспективы у Саске сразу же заныли зубы. Нет, со звонками Итачи он пока повременит, иначе придется объяснять слишком многое. Запрокинув голову, Учиха мрачно изучал нависшие потолочные балки. Дом затаился, спрятав до поры свои тайны, а ему оставалось вновь гадать.   
Есть ли связь между теми, кто напугал того задиру в душевых и перерезал горло татуированной девушке из кабинета проректора. Зачем капитана Симидзу преследует Куанг-Ши. Откуда вообще столько нечисти в Тодай и почему ему кажется, вся она выползла через этот самый портрет, который стоит в подсобке Кабуто. Кто его туда принес, зачем. О да, сейчас он немного завидовал хитроумному шаману. Орочимару почуял не только безликого в Сасори, но лучше него, самого Саске, знал, как надо поступить в подобной ситуации. Сунуть ему в руки сикигами и позволить разбираться со всем этим в одиночестве, проворковав на прощание, какой сладкий мальчик этот Наруто. «И что же делать мне, - в сотый раз спросил он себя. - Для начала вернуться в генкан и проверить второй коридор, - послушно отозвался спящий в нем педант и Саске неохотно поднялся. Отряхивая штаны, он едва дошел до таинственной комнаты, когда тот самый, царапающий затылок взгляд вернулся, вынуждая остановиться. В полутьме дверного проема затаилось нечто. Слишком осторожное, чтобы напасть сейчас, оно выжидало, внимательно разглядывая гостя. И спину холодило от этого голодного немигающего взора ути-но-ёкай. В любом случае оставлять его за спиной Учиха не собирался. Помня об умении домашней нечисти казаться пустым местом, Саске привычно скосил глаза, пытаясь боковым зрением засечь наблюдателя. То ли дух попался опытный, то ли он разучился правильно смотреть, но за раздвижной стенкой снисходительно скалилась темнота: « Смотри, шептун, смотри».   
Обыкновенная фусума. С внутренней стороны от влажности отошла рисовая бумага и, свисая неряшливыми полосками бинтов, обнажила тонкие перемычки деревянных секций двери. Затаив дыхание, Учиха медленно толкнул створку, заглядывая внутрь комнаты. Небольшая по размеру, под низким потолком, с единственным окном, забитым канареечным куском фанеры. Ей явно не хватало зловещей атмосферы, чтобы стать обиталищем темных сил. В специальной нише вместо положенного домашнего алтаря пылился ветхий экран-сэнбокооши с перекинутым через него куцым женским халатом. Стебли спрессованного тростника давно отошли от торца переносной заслонки и теперь, покрытые пылью, торчали в разные стороны, напоминая растрепанный веник. Под ними, горделиво выставив стоптанные пятки, расположилась пара дешевых китайских тапочек. Саске заглянул за сэнбокооши, ожидая увидеть там их спящего хозяина, но наткнулся лишь на перевернутое кресло качалку и уродливого игрушечного пупса из розовой резины.  
Телефон в руках противно нагрелся и пискнул, предупреждая, заряда батарей хватит еще на минут пятнадцать, не больше. Стоило поторопиться с осмотром местных достопримечательностей. И Учиха, откинув носком кроссовки какой-то мусор, прошел вглубь комнаты, вот тогда и обнаружил изогнутый край потерянного им алтаря – бутсудана. Свечи, а точнее их парафиновые огарки, сталагмитами оккупировали лакированную поверхность. Выбрав среди них парочку сгоревших лишь наполовину, Учиха сдул пыль с коробка. Спички отсырели и упрямились, ломаясь у основания и не желая зажигаться. Но чиркнув в очередной раз по шершавой полоске, желтый огонек, чутко оберегаемый Саске, робко заплясал в его руках, заставляя проснуться остальные дремлющие во тьме вещи: скромный шкаф для благовоний, сваленные в кучу коробки и какие-то тряпки, да свернутые в рулон зеленоватые циновки- таты.   
Чью верхушку и облюбовал хозяин здешних сокровищ - необъятных размеров рыжий таракан, который невозмутимо таращился на незваного гостя.   
\- Это ты был? – сурово спросил Саске, решая, то ли прихлопнуть букашку, то ли оставить в живых, как позади него раздалось чье-то сиплое дыхание.   
Он резко обернулся. Часть комнаты вместе с фусумой и нишей исчезли. Утонули в клубящейся живой тьме, где плавали, задевая друг друга крыльями, никогда не виденные им ранее странные существа, чем-то похожие на гигантских морских скатов, с обвислыми, как у сома, длинными седыми усами. В их хаотичном мелькании Саске не сразу приметил уводящую куда-то глубоко в красноватый жар полупрозрачную винтовую лестницу. Вот по ее ступенькам быстро поднималась женщина с серым, забрызганным кровью лицом. Босая, в чуть удлиненном платье-чулке, какие носила его собственная мать, и голубом плаще, топорщащемся сзади. Шла странно, рваными движениями, словно плохо заведенная игрушка на несмазанных шарнирах. И лишь оказавшись в опасной близости от него, Саске понял, в чем причина. У нее были козлиные ноги, вывернутые наизнанку с выбитыми назад коленями.   
Волосы давно потеряли прежний яркий цвет, превратившись в скользких дождевых червей, выползающих из забранного на затылке пучка.   
Сработали инстинкты. Он опередил ее лишь на секунду, подло сбивая под колени. И тут же подминая под себя холодное влажное тело, как в обыкновенной уличной драке. Но черт, белый росчерк перед глазами, и острой болью взрывается собственное горло, когда ледяная игла обжигает шею. Красно-бурые кольца и звезды танцуют перед глазами, мешая, и его ударной волной отбрасывает назад. Учиха падает навзничь, шипит разозленным котом, безжалостно оттасканным за хвост. Тварь движется вперед, протягивая растопыренную ладонь.  
\- Ургх, - надрывно кашляет он, пятясь назад и непроизвольно хватаясь за шею, чувствуя, как расползается рассеченная кожа, измазывая его пальцы в липкой влаге. В нос ударяет запах железа, озона и гниющего лотоса.  
Свеча уже давно выпала из рук и откатилась к свернутым циновкам, но не гаснет. И в кольце желтого света отражается в застывших багряных каплях женщина, ее несомненно узнал бы Наруто, будь он на месте Саске.   
Но тому не до воспоминаний.  
\- Tu Sa Ma Ni, – рычит Учиха заклинание-ката. Слепо рисует своей кровью на полу замысловатую загогулину. - I Dti Paa Ra Mi Thaa, – слова неохотно слетают с губ, будто их пытаются затолкать назад в глотку, замораживая язык. Бледные пальцы танцуют по полу, вычерчивая полукруг, и у его границы, как плохо настроенное изображение мигает, исчезает, а потом снова возникает неуспокоенная душа.  
\- I Dti Poe Ti Ma Nub Pba, – не сдается Саске, вырывая пришедшего призрака из чернильной тьмы, - Thoe I Dti Phi, - продолжает он, - Soe Ja Dtae, – его черные глаза расширяются, когда пальцы с облупившимся лаком ногтями минуют преграду, хватают за горло, сильно сдавливая, чтобы он захлебнулся последними словами янты, изгоняющей духов.  
Сердце больно бьется о ребра, и окружающий Саске мир сужается до склонившегося над ним изъеденного гнилыми рытвинами лица. Он нашаривает в кармане теплую, почти живую фигурку сикигами и с надрывным: - Na Moe, – швыряет ее прямо за спину вернувшейся с того света Узумаки Кушины, уже не замечая, как из водного пузыря появляется сереброволосый парень с акульими головами вместо рук. 

*

 

Узумаки Кушина не любила первые недели марта с их бесконечными серыми днями и ледяным, промозглым ветром. Потерявшись где-то в лабиринтах календаря, весна совсем не мешала уходящим морозам. Белый налет так и оседал на камнях альпийской горки, к лобовому стеклу машины привычно примерзали дворники, а утренняя прохлада жгуче кусала за пальцы и уши, вынуждая носить осточертевший шарф и надоевшие перчатки. Впрочем, и вечер сегодня выдался на редкость противным, может, поэтому прикормленные Наруто воробьи и прятались в самодельной кормушке, не спеша покидать их запущенный с зимы сад.  
«Нужен дождь, - решила Кушина, с тоской разглядывая в сумерках свою любимую клумбу, - злой такой, а еще солнце. И много, - стянув прилипшие к рукам перчатки, она снайперски отбросила их в тот угол, где в пузатых горшках зеленела хрупкая рассада хризантем и, недовольно сморщив нос, вернулась назад, к мойке. Там, в сливочно-воздушной пене возвышался зикурат из грязной посуды. – Да и затычки бы не помешали»,- прислушалась она к доносящейся из гостиной какофонии. Энтузиазм, с каким Наруто второй час мучил пианино в гостиной, впечатлял.  
-Нет уж, дружочек, - пробормотала себе под нос любящая мать, - Меня ты этим не проймешь, да и папочку нашего тоже.  
Минато скрылся в ванной при первых же аккордах, пробормотав что-то о срочных замерах для душевой кабины, хотя старая, со старательно раскрашенными фломастером ирисами Кушину вполне устраивала. Вооружившись розовой губкой, она извлекла из пены глубокую тарелку и, протерев ее по часовой стрелке, окончательно уверилась в собственной правоте. Их домашнее чудовище должно быть наказано, если не за испорченную душевую кабинку, то хотя бы за чрезмерную любовь к сладкому. Если чертенку позволить есть шоколад в прежних количествах, то его постоянные зубы будут также безнадежно испорчены, как и молочные. Напомнив себе перепрятать изъятый у Наруто пакет с конфетами, тихонько мурлыкая любимую мелодию, она принялась за работу...  
К тому времени, когда пронзительный телефонный звонок положил конец музыкальной экзекуции, тарелок в мойке заметно поубавилось, а к бесенку пришло второе дыхание.  
Вытирая руки о веселый передник, она прошла в гостиную, попутно взлохматив нечесаную шевелюру горе-музыканта. Прижав трубку к уху, Кушина недовольно покосилась на часы:  
\- Приличные люди в такое время не звонят, - порадовала она собеседника, гадая, кому пришло в голову искать ее так поздно и по домашнему номеру.  
На том конце хрипло рассмеялись, и динамик отозвался низким мужским голосом:   
\- Разумеется, обычно они приходят в гости. Извини, Хабанеро, но боюсь, ты единственная, кто может мне помочь.  
Кушина нахмурилась, давно ее не называли этим студенческим прозвищем. Более того, она ни капли не сомневалась, что причина, заставившая старого друга позвонить в столь неурочный час, была действительно серьезной.   
На следующее утро черная мазда с вмятиной на заднем бампере покинула еще не проснувшийся от зимы Токио.

*  
«Застряла, - обречено констатировала Кушина, уткнувшись влажным лбом в руль. Единственная дорога, ведущая в Сабесу, оказалась перекрытой, и впереди раскинулась жадно чавкающая пробка, - и не объехать», - безжалостно костеря себя, она чуть приоткрыла окно, впуская прохладный воздух. Из головы выветрились куцые воспоминания о прогремевшем на натовской базе совершенно нелепом взрыве. Впрочем, кто знал, что иностранные паникеры надавят на местные власти и те введут досмотр всего транспорта, въезжающего в город. Об этом газеты дипломатично умолчали.  
«Террористов ищут, наверно, – почему-то решила Кушина. – Откуда они тут. Ехали бы к себе домой и там бы дороги перекрывали. Миротворцы, - поставила она диагноз и раздраженно завязала тяжелые волосы узлом. - Надеюсь, мой пропуск еще действует», – и, прикидывая шансы нарваться на особо дотошного, Хабанеро внимательно рассматривала деловито снующих у пропускного пункта военных, пока не обнаружила причину затора. Перед шлагбаумом уткоподобный господин нарезал круги у пронзительно-канареечного корыта, перемежая пинки по колесам с заковыристыми ругательствами. Раритет упрямился, не желая заводиться, основательно перегородив дорогу. Прикинув примерное развитие событий, она закрыла окно, не дослушав окончание душещипательное пожелания « засунуть **** бибилку в…». Но долго скучать ей не пришлось. Вскоре судзуки оттащили на обочину солдаты в серой форме, и спустя какое-то время военный в штормовке постучал по стеклу, предлагая ей выйти из машины.   
Покидать уютный салон не хотелось, за окном накрапывал мелкий дождик, но выбора не было. Вздернув повыше воротник любимого плаща, чтобы немного укрыться от противной мороси, Кушина ограничилась только неприветливым взглядом. Дорога в этот богом забытый угол вышла хлопотной и все, о чем она сейчас мечтала - это добраться до кровати в отеле, мотеле, хоть кэмпинге, и впасть в блаженное забытье, часов на восемь, а может и на все двенадцать. Прикрыв глаза, Хабанеро терпеливо ждала, когда солдату надоест изучать ее верительные грамоты и она окажется по ту сторону шлагбаума.

\- На пропуске не указана причина посещения, - заметил военный, впиваясь в нее профессионально сканирующим взглядом, – Какова цель вашего визита в Сабесу, Узумаки-сан?  
\- Цель? Ну, разумеется, проверка, – не сдержалась Кушина. Не объяснять же ему, что она - Узумаки Кушина, ведущий специалист психиатрический клиники « Мэйо», член ГКПЧ, прибыла сюда из-за неожиданного ночного звонка старого знакомого, ныне заведующего отделением местного медицинского учреждения.  
\- И что вы будете проверять?  
Предельно серьезно, интонируя каждое слово:  
\- Степень готовности местных властей к повторному теракту.   
Солдат нахмурился, с тоской окинув взглядом уходящий за поворот поток автомобилей, ожидающих досмотра. Казалось, им нет конца, да и дождь как назло только усилился. Дернув головой и сложив бумаги пополам, военный протянул их Кушине.  
\- Думаете, мы тут развлекаемся? – неожиданно душевно заметил он, нажимая кнопку дистанционного управления. Шлагбаум медленно пополз вверх.- Я ведь имею полное право задержать вас, мэм, на четырнадцать часов до выяснения обстоятельств, – спародировал он американских полицейских и тут же улыбнулся. – Господин Даруй еще утром предупредил о вашем приезде. Не заблудитесь, доктор, после маяка сверните сразу направо, иначе заплутаете, а ночью у нас… страшновато.   
« Зато днем у вас тут просто сказка», - с трудом удержалась она от едкого замечания, поворачиваясь спиной к уродливому блокпосту и его сторожевым псам. – Даруй, да что же у тебя такого стряслось, если ты и с ними договорился?», - отогнав смутные предчувствия, она на автомате выехала на трассу, попутно нашаривая в бардачке пакет заветных сосулек. Пейзаж ее не интересовал, за последние годы в Сабесу мало что изменилось. Слева от дороги все так же шелестел океан, справа возвышались белоснежные ветряные мельницы. Построенные в рамках инновационного проекта с американскими инженерами по поиску новых источников энергии, они, как не раз замечал Минато, больше походили на всем известный предмет женской гигиены, чем на объект чрезвычайной важности. Вспомнив о муже, Кушина улыбнулась. Будем надеяться, что, оставшись без присмотра, мальчишки не разнесут весь дом. Хотя, зная эту парочку…

\- Поворот направо через двести метров, - голосом Такеши Китано проинформировал навигатор. От неожиданности Хабанеро подскочила, проглотила сосульку, тут же сильно закашлявшись.  
«Спать на диван выгоню», - продышавшись, решила она и, представив себя со стороны, негромко захихикала. Чудеса. Всего неделю назад навигатор разговаривал голосом Опры Винфри. И вот вам. Не иначе, как реагирует на внешнюю среду, Кушина фыркнула.  
Впереди, на выдающейся в море косе мелькнула махина маяка, и почти сразу же дорога поползла вверх. Ехать по серпантину пришлось долго, каждый раз замирая и нервничая перед крутыми поворотами, когда мазда словно бы зависала над обрывом.  
Сказывалась усталость, слипались глаза, и Кушина уже всерьез подумывала остановиться и хоть немного пройтись вдоль обочины, прогоняя сон, как тут дорога резко пошла под уклон. Вскоре горы вместе с угрюмым океаном остались позади, а внизу раскинулась уютная долина. В призрачной зелени угадывались крыши домов, а на обочине запестрел яркими красками указатель, порадовавший, что до Сабесу осталось не более двух километров. Город вновь удивлял прямыми, словно по трафарету расчерченными улицами, красивой главной площадью и разводным мостом через реку. Людей тут было не много, все больше военных в знакомой форме грязного асфальта.   
\- Поворот налево через триста метров, - напомнил о себе Такеши Китано, и Кушина послушно свернула на неприметную улочку, старательно объезжая многочисленные припаркованные у дороги автомобили. – Вы достигли вашей цели, - торжественно подвел итог актер и тут же отключился. В тусклом свете фонарей придорожный отель походил на сложенную из старых коробок пирамиду. Кушина хищно улыбнулась. Если у владельцев этой развалины имеется свободная кровать, то в данный момент ей глубоко безразлично, какая помойка обеднела при постройке. С каменным спокойствием оценив и обшарпанные стены в холле, и неряшливого портье, Хабанеро чиркнула свое имя в гостевой карте и преодолела три лестничных проема до своего номера. Лифт здесь не работал по умолчанию.

\- Я тебе это припомню! – распахнув скрипящую дверь и бросив тяжелые сумки прямо под ноги, Кушина обозревала вверенный ей убогий номер. Низкий серый потолок, вместо привычного футона узкая кровать с тумбочкой из военного бункера и искусственные нарциссы в вазе. Тихое рычание прозвучало… многообещающе.   
Пополнив список претензий, Кушина ногой захлопнула дверь и промаршировала в ванную, на ходу стаскивая с себя опостылевшую одежду.  
Горячая и холодная вода приятно порадовали своим наличием, слив в унитазе исправно работал, и это почти примерило ее с убогой обстановкой. А когда в дверь ненавязчиво постучали и горничная вручила ей корзину фруктов, Кушина, забравшись с ногами на кровать, констатировала, что все могло быть намного хуже. Свернувшись в клубочек и чему-то сонно улыбаясь, она почти сразу провалилась в заветное небытие. Чтобы немногим позже, вырванная из сна пронзительным звоном, с трудом разлепив глаза и отчаянно соображая, где это она, вслепую нашаривать надрывающийся телефон. Отчаянно моргая, она сползла с постели, покачнулась, ощущая себя големом со скрученными морскими узлами мышцами и разбитой спиной. Измученный организм отвечал изжогой и подкатывающей тошнотой. Морщась от горечи во рту, она поднесла трубку к уху.  
\- Прости, что беспокою с самого утра, - начал с извинений низкий знакомый голос, – Но дела, к сожалению, не ждут. Многоуважаемая Узумаки-сан, приглашаю вас со мною позавтракать…  
\- Я тебя убью, – тихо, с обезоруживающей искренностью пообещала Кушина, - И меня даже не осудят… десять часов. Даруй, придурок, ты слышишь? Десять гребанных часов за рулем! – в трубке захихикали, зафыркали, а потом, явно оставив безнадежные попытки взять себя в руки, весело загоготали. Кушина растерянно моргнула, слушая все это безобразие, но чужой смех оказался настолько заразительным, и ее раздражение понемногу улетучивалось.- Ну и что там на завтрак? – почти миролюбиво поинтересовалась она.  
\- Свежеиспеченные булочки с шоколадом. – Невозмутимо протянули в трубке. - И я… в кондитерской на углу.  
\- Значит, платишь тоже ты, – поставила его в известность Хабанеро и, швырнув трубку на разобранную постель, направилась в ванную, возвращать себе человеческий облик.  
Бело-зеленые полосатые тенты маленькой кондитерской радовали глаз, и если бы не надоедливая морось, она бы предпочла позавтракать здесь, на улице, рассматривая нависшие в сливочной дымке горы и очертания белого вантового моста через реку.  
Тонко зазвенел дверной колокольчик и, минуя разноцветную бумажную ширму, она вошла в небольшой зал, где за дальним столиком сидел Даруй, без интереса пролистывая газету. Перед ним в крошечной чашке дымилась коричневая бурда с одинокой долькой апельсина на блюдце. За последние несколько лет друг похудел, его бронзовая кожа потускнела, утратив глянцевый блеск, а лоб прорезали глубокие морщины. Казалось, безумный художник, вооружившись наждачкой, стер прежнего Даруй с его пижонской, падающий на один глаз белоснежной челкой и ярким шарфиком, в неизменно рваных джинсах, до обывателя в скучном костюме по иронии носящего то же имя. Он заметил ее первым, подарив вымученную улыбку и помахав рукой. Кушина прищурилась, сканируя друга, отмечая тусклый ободок обручального кольца на пальце и завиток татуировки, торчащий из воротника старомодной рубашки.  
«Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся», - и ей придется с этим смириться. Запретив себе грустить, она сложила руки на груди и инквизиторски вопросила:- Ну и где мой обещанный завтрак? – по- хулигански подцепив апельсин, Кушина отправила его в рот, наслаждаясь, как лопается кислая мякоть на языке. Утренняя тошнота заинтересованно подняла голову и отступила.  
– Даже не надейся, что отмажешься! - погрозила она пальцем. Бросив тяжелую сумку на широкий подоконник, Хабанеро села напротив.  
\- Целоваться с тобой не будем, - улыбаясь, поддела она его, - у меня муж ревнивый. Но обнять меня можно, даже нужно. – Лукаво закончила Хабанеро, подмигнув заторможенному собеседнику.  
Даруй медленно отложил газету и, перегнувшись через стол, коснулся губами все еще влажных после душа волос. От Кушины пахло неушедшими снами и зубной пастой, мятной, и он позволил себе чуть дольше положенного вдыхать этот давно забытый аромат. Вздохнул, опуская руки, и мазнув сухими губами по горячему виску, сел назад. Нашарил газету, наслаждаясь произведенной растерянностью и пунцовым румянцем, и вдруг несолидно ойкнул, пропустив воспитательный тычок в плечо. Прищурившись, Кушина фыркнула, передумала что-либо говорить и ограничилась лишь тяжелым взглядом, по-хозяйски придвигая к себе вожделенный кофе.  
\- Спасибо, что приехала, - усмехнулся ограбленный Даруй, - Извини за гостиницу, ничего приличнее здесь нет, разве что наши квартиры, но твой муж вряд ли одобрил, предложи я остановиться у себя.  
Кушина не обращая внимания на извинения, радовалась неожиданно отличному кофе.  
\- Сама понимаешь, после трагедии тут все как на иголках. Гостиницы переполнены от всех этих военных комиссий и репортеров, свободней только за городом, да и там тоже не сахар.  
Он замолчал, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Кушина молча закатила глаза и внесла посильный вклад в беседу нейтральным: - Угу, - отмечая про себя излишнее волнение старого пройдохи.  
\- Друг… дело не совсем обычное, - Даруй тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за тонкой коричневой папкой, принятой Кушиной за меню.  
Щелкнув застежкой, достал черно - белую фотографию паренька в больничной робе. Черный ершик волос, белая, почти мертвая кожа на сильно осунувшемся лице. Парнишка показался ей знакомым, и она вопросительно посмотрела на друга, но тот молча протянул ксерокопию медицинской карты.   
-Учиха Саске, - вслух прочла Кушина, чувствуя, как царапает лапками глубоко под кожей паук, - однофамилец?  
-Сын, – друг скривился, словно от зубной боли, - младший, - непонятно зачем добавил он.  
-Даруй, подожди… - Кушина ничего не понимала, - он же…  
Продолжить помешала официантка, несколько озадачив Хабанеро неуместным здесь алым кимоно с темными птицами и безукоризненным маникюром на тонких пальцах, грациозно затанцевавших, расставляя перед ними чашки, заварочный чайник и тарелочку с ароматными булочками в шоколадной обсыпке.  
\- Госпожа желает что-нибудь еще? – нежно пропела красавица, уважительно опустив взгляд.  
\- Ну, я бы не отказалась от апельсинов, - карканьем показался Кушине собственный голос и, нахмурившись, она вернулась к карте, листая и выхватывая самое основное - «необратимое расстройство психического состояния, сопровождаемое выраженной тревогой, аффективными галлюцинациями и вазовегетативными нарушениями». Забыв на время об остальном мире, она потянулась за булочкой и рассеянно откусила, все так же продолжая читать. Дождавшись кивка Даруй, девушка поклонилась и тихо удалилась, у самой стойки оглянувшись на склонившуюся над бумагами Хабанеро.  
\- Апельсины? Тебе? - искренне удивился пройдоха. – Девочка моя, ты же их ненавидишь, - ласково напомнил друг. За что сразу и получил. На этот раз каблуком по лодыжке.  
\- Тебя я ненавижу, а не апельсины, - подвела итог Кушина, возвращаясь к записям в карте. «Приступы длительностью от 10 до 30 минут», - она недоверчиво фыркнула, - Прогрессирующее расстройство глубокого сна, сопровождается ночными пробуждениями, страхами, яркими сновидениями, а также снохождениеми и сноговорениями. Рекомендовано к применению диазепам, трифтазин, стелазин…». Дочитав до конца длинный список психотропных препаратов, Хабанеро отбросила карту и наградила Даруй долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Ну и что это …- она запнулась, подыскивая нужное определение, - за сочинение? - выставив локти на стол, Кушина сложила ладони замочком, опустив на них подбородок, в упор рассматривала заерзавшего собеседника. Помолчав, она нехорошо улыбнулась. – Это шутка, да? Или ты всерьез собрался довести меня до инфаркта? Черт, я не спрашиваю, каким образом сынок Фугаку Учиха оказался у тебя в клинике с симптоматикой обыкновенного невроза, который, если ты еще не забыл, лечится в домашних условиях, особенно если папаша - ведущий психиатр. Но кто тот двоечник, который назначил ребенку вместо рекомендованного в таких вот случаях «золотого стандарта», - перешла она на сленг, - транквилизаторы, да еще и БД группы. Я тебе отвернусь от меня! – Возмутилась Хабанеро, когда он, пожав плечами, отвернулся и уставился в окно.- Чем думал, Даруй?! Давно на комиссии не попадал?   
Даруй же молча разглядывал проходящую мимо компанию школьниц в ядовито - зеленых сейфуку.  
\- Выхода не было,– наконец отозвался он,– Этого нет в карте, но Учиха отправил кровь мальчишки на генетический маркер…  
-Подожди, – перебила Кушина, - Он что, сомневался, его ли это сын? 

\- Меня спрашиваешь? – Даруй потер переносицу. – Черта с два я знаю, что он там хочет. Только догадываюсь.   
-Ну… тогда я сейчас обрисую ситуацию, – охотно пояснила Хабанеро, - Лучше бы эта карта никогда не попадала мне в руки, иначе ты слетишь с должности, это как минимум, и …  
Остальные слова утонули в чужой болтовне, сопровождаемой нешуточной вознёй. Та самая стайка школьниц с улицы расположились за столом по соседству. Девчонки то и дело перегибались через стол, внося оживление среди мужской половины посетителей своими ладными ногами в белых гольфах, и дергали за воротник формы-матроски свою покрасневшую как алый цвет подружку.  
\- Камизуру, – кричали они наперебой, – Камизуру-тян, ты правда это сделала?  
Та кивнула, вызывая еще больший ажиотаж.  
\- А вдруг адская девочка, правда, заберет Тоцуку? – театрально прошептала одна из них с длинной белой косой. – Или кого-то из нас.  
\- Мэй-чан, ты что, его жалеешь? – резко осадила ее бойкая девчушка с родинкой на щеке. - Туда ему и дорога, он всех в классе перетрахал!  
-Да никто его не заберет, – покровительственно похлопала по руке Мэй, сидящая рядом полноватая брюнетка. - Это такая же чушь как те письма счастья, которые мы рассылали в прошлом месяце, – она закатила глаза и замогильным голосом продекламировала: - Зайди на сайт ада в полночь и напиши там имя обидчика, и тогда адская девочка отомстит ему за тебя.  
-Кто бы говорил, Хатаруби. – Рыжая Рэйко не собиралась отступать и, ощетинившись как кошка, заметила: - Вот Юми-чан из четвертого «А» рассказывала, что написала имя Дзюбоку из пятого «Б», и тот сломал себе руку на уроке физкультуры.  
\- Он сломал себе руку, потому что болван, – жестко отрезала Хатаруби, вызвав понимающие улыбки за столом.   
\- Адской девочки не существует, это просто страшилка, – вдруг резче, чем обычно отозвалась причина оживления, Камизуру. - Я ведь должна была получить куклу из соломы, а ее все нет.  
И тут побледневшая белокурая Мэй потянулась к своей сумке и на стол легла соломенная кукла, перевязанная красной нитью.  
\- Я нашла это утром у себя в кармане. Девочки, это кто-то из вас пошутил, да? – и она жалобно посмотрела на подруг.

Кушина недовольно оглянулась назад и покачала головой, ей бы их проблемы, хорошо хоть присмирели немного. Даруй тем временем спрятал фотографию в папку и, сложив руки замком, наградил ее одним из своих коронных взглядов.  
– Считай, она попала к тебе в руки…  
\- А?! – взволнованно залепетала потерявшая дар связной речи Хабанеро, - Даруй, ты б подумал, прежде чем…  
-А что думать, Кушина?! - они словно поменялись местами, и теперь его рвало словами. - В этом городе каждый второй обязан Фугаку своей должностью, домом, положением. И если он захочет превратить своего сына в овощ, ходящий под себя, никто и слова ни скажет. Парню нельзя оставаться в клинике. Забери его к себе, Кушина.   
-Ты что несешь? - зашипела Хабанеро, оглядываясь по сторонам – Дурак! Да я тебя, да ты, да что ж это такое?! Ты что удумал? Героем хочешь стать? Это же Учиха. – она задыхалась, разрываясь от желания либо ударить ей бестолкового идиота, либо обнять. Но Даруй вдруг светло улыбнулся, как раньше, словно достал из пыльной кладовки себя прежнего.  
\- Да плевать я на него хотел, - он сгреб ее ладони в свои горячие руки и крепко сжал, а затем вдруг подтянул к своим губам и поцеловал ее пальцы. - Понимаешь, Кушина, я словно долг могу вернуть…- Хабанеро закрыла глаза, проклиная себя за слабость, а Даруй все говорил и говорил: - …за Шина, за все. Он чуть старше твоего сына, только в отличие от Наруто паренька защитить некому. Я подготовил необходимые бумаги, мне нужно только твое согласие забрать его.   
-Хорошо, - Хабанеро погладила его по руке и кивнула, - поехали. Покажешь мне этого Саске, - но тут она резко побледнела, - я в туалет,- и, прикрыв рот ладонью, выскочила из-за стола, не обращая внимания на гнусное: – я тебя предупреждал.

Выворачивало долго. Апельсинами, кофе и желчью. Когда казалось, рвать оставалось нечем, все равно рвало, скручивая спазмами живот и обжигая горло зловонной жижей. Приторно сладкий освежитель проникал в нос, еще больше раздражая чувствительную слизистую. Серая утроба кабинки давила, сжимая голову обручем, темнело в глазах, дыхания не хватало. Кое-как ухватившись за унитаз, Кушина опустилась на колени, исторгая из себя очередную порцию желчи, почти захлебываясь ей, когда дверь за ее спиной со стуком распахнулась, впуская в закуток кого-то еще. Таинственный посетитель оперативно сгреб ее волосы в пучок, четко фиксируя ее голову над унитазом.   
Скосив глаза, Кушина заметила край алого подола, подметающий пол, и торчащие из-под него носки старомодных гэта.   
-Дыши глубоко. Носом. Вдох на раз, на три выдох, и раз, два, три,- певуче посоветовал ей приятный женский голос. - Раз, два, три, – и Хабанеро послушалась, чувствуя, как грудь заполняет вымороженный воздух, щедро пропитанный озоном.- Раз, два, три, – спазмы гасли, отдаваясь лишь подкатывающейся горечью. - Расслабь горло, да, вот так. Теперь долгий-долгий вдох, – она поежилась. Кожа чужих рук исходила пронзительным холодом, словно их хозяйка долго держала пальцы на льду.   
« Холодные, как у мертвеца», - с каким-то равнодушием отметила Кушина, следуя четким указаниям. Дышать и правда стало легче, а сам мир медленно обретал краски. Деревянные сандалии глухо царапнули выщербленную плитку пола, когда невольная помощница отошла, оставив после себя горький аромат духов. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони рот, Хабанеро обернулась и теперь рассматривала исподлобья свою спасительницу. Ей оказалась та самая учтивая официанта. Лацканы кимоно слегка распахнулись, обнажая кипельно-белый нагадзюбан. По его воротнику шла замысловатая вышивка, повторяющаяся на рукавах и широком поясе. Глубокие глаза цвета жидкого золота изучали бледное перепачканное лицо Кушины.   
-И все же ты меня видишь, - сухо констатировала красавица, чуть склонив голову вбок и коснувшись сережкой затянутого в шелк плеча. Колокольчики в высокой прическе жалобно зазвенели.– Плохо дело, Кушина-сан.   
Что же в этом плохого, узнать ей так и не довелось. От внезапного сквозняка качнулась хлипкая дверь, и на секунду Кушине показалось, будто она слышит хлопанье крыльев и даже глухое карканье. Ее же спасительница резко взмахнула рукой, перехватывая выскользнувшую из широкого рукава металлическую цепь, квадратные звенья которой, переливаясь тускло-зелеными сполохами, медленно оседали кольцами на пол. Затем красавица учтиво поклонилась, колокольчики в ее волосах жалобно звякнули, и она, не медля более, вышла из закутка, волоча за собой уродливую железку.  
Впервые Кушина не знала, что ей делать, оставаться на месте или бежать отсюда сломя голову, пока за стеной не раздался полузадушенный вскрик, перетекающий в слабый стон.   
«И куда ты, дура, лезешь», - укорила она саму себя, и, как была на четвереньках, осторожно выглянула из кабинки. Посреди туалета, напротив зеркала и совершенно в нем не отражаясь, в воздухе на высоте метра – полтора застыла та самая белокурая Мэй. Ее изломанное тело с болтающейся за спиной из стороны в сторону головой, словно насадили на невидимый кол, вздернув почти к потолку. Хабанеро старалась не смотреть ни на повисшие вдоль тела кровавыми культями руки, ни на неестественно запрокинутую шею, сжатую жирным обручем цепи, конец которой удерживала разом ставшая устрашающей бывшая официантка. Все еще живая, она пыталась говорить, но разорванные связки рождали лишь скрип. Рот девочки распахнулся, выпуская наружу мерзкий разбухший язык эпилепсика.   
-Стой, - на переделе легких закричала Хабанеро и, рванувшись вперед, уперлась в невидимую преграду. Отсеченная прозрачным стеклом, она лишь могла, что стучать из-всех сил по призрачной заслонке:  
-Помогите, - но мольба обернулась надсадным хрипом, голос пропал. 

-Вот и все, - нежно пропела красавица, заскользив к стене и утаскивая с собой полузадушенную школьницу. Белые гольфы жертвы сочились самой настоящей кровью, оставляя багряные кляксы на бархатно черном полу, и когда до стены оставалось совсем немного, официантка вдруг остановилась.  
-Не ходи к нему, если не хочешь увидеть меня снова, - печатая каждое слово, произнесла она и растаяла в воздухе, забирая за собой и школьницу. На этот раз Кушину стошнило прямо на пол.

*  
До того, как стать психиатрической клиникой, «Семь Сосен» побывал и госпиталем во время войны, и общежитием, и даже складом. Пока вначале семидесятых двухэтажный особняк за городом не выкупил частный медицинский фонд. Стены выкрасили в пастельный бежевый цвет, отремонтировали крышу и расчистили запущенный садик, установив перед входом скромный фонтанчик, куда в середине лета прилетала местная утка с выводком. Вдали от привычной суеты, в тени нависающей горы, здесь больше лечил воздух и сосновый лес, чем препараты и групповая терапия. Покой нарушали дребезжащие вертушки с секретного аэродрома натовской базы, притаившегося гнилой картофелиной в долине. Грохоча и воняя соляркой, они тянулись к океану, каждый раз пугая постояльцев, так в клинике называли больных. Дорога до клиники заняла долгих полчаса. Стрелки часов подползли уже к одиннадцати, когда забрызганный грязью джип занял свое законное место на стоянке. Спрыгнув с подножки четко в лужу, Кушина фыркнула, любимые туфли считай пропали. Но жалеть долго о загубленной участи несчастной обуви не дал Даруй, ухватив подругу под локоть.

\- Идем, - шепнул он и настойчиво повлек ее за собой к возвышающемуся двухэтажному зданию. – А то в конец намокнем.  
Танцующий с ветром ледяной дождь бесновался, стегая косыми каплями по лицу, и друзья дружно прибавили шаг, стараясь побыстрее оказаться под крышей. В носу запершило и Кушина, пискнув, громко чихнула. – Черт, простыну, – бескомпромиссно озвучила она прискорбный факт, вызвав теплую улыбку Даруй.  
\- Подожди, я тебя сейчас чаем напою противопростудным, – пообещал тот, смеясь над нахохлившейся подругой, а потом, подмигнув, заметил: - Кстати, рад, что ты снова со мной разговариваешь. Впрочем, дамам в твоем положении свойственны резкие перемены настроения,- пошутил он и тут же застонал, когда острый каблук мстительно опустился ему на ногу.

-Я не беременна, - прошипела Кушина, опасно сузив глаза и вырывая локоть из цепкой хватки. - Еще одно подобное замечание и я увижу твой задрипанный городишко в заднем зеркале моей машины, – впрочем, оба понимали бессмысленность ее угрозы.  
-Девочка моя, - рассмеялся старый лис, предупредительно выставив шутливый блок, - суеверия тебя когда-нибудь убьют, но мне-то ведь можно доверять, я не стану объявлять об этом в утренние газеты.   
Чертов пройдоха забавлялся, и Хабанеро выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска. Тему интересного положения Даруй озвучил сразу, как только обнаружил ее дремлющей в обнимку с унитазом. Узнавать подробности его проникновения в святая святых женского туалета Кушина не стала и, грубо отпихнув склонившегося над ней взволнованного друга, выскочила из закутка. Но ни свихнувшейся официантки, ни бьющейся в агонии школьницы не было и в помине, лишь ровный ряд закрытых кабинок отражался в пыльной зеркальной стене. Не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся лицо Даруй она, как одержимая, подергала за ручку каждой двери, пока не дошла до конца, уперевшись в глухую стену.   
-Финиш, - где-то на периферии сознания прозвучал его низкий голос.

« Пусто. Неужели приснилось», - недоумевал в Кушине детектив, не в силах смирится с очевидным фактом. И ни холодная вода, которой она сполоснула лицо, ни ментоловая сосулька, одолженная Даруй не смогли заставить ее поверить в то, что это сон, уж слишком ярким было видение, слишком настоящим. Нервно отмахнувшись от попыток друга отправить ее досыпать в отель, Кушина с непонятным ей самой упорством забралась в его старенький джип. Хотелось как можно скорее покончить с этим делом и вернуться домой к Минато, ведь как бы рьяно Хабанеро не отрицала возможность беременности, ранний токсикоз надолго уложил ее на больничную койку, когда она носила под сердцем Наруто. 

-Скорей меня добьет погода, - пробормотала Кушина себе под нос, запретив себе вспоминать утренние события. – И это ты веришь в приметы, – парировала она, переступая порог клиники, – хотя других признаков слабоумия за тобой вроде бы не обнаружено.   
\- Сомнительное утверждение от человека, загадывающего желания на падающие звезды.  
\- Между прочим, они всегда сбывались, - немедленно парировала она и, не удержавшись, пихнула его локтем в бок. Дурачась таким образом они поднялись на второй этаж в светлый кабинет Даруй. Обещанный чай оказался действительно вкусным, и покидать уютную комнату было лень. Кушина тянула время, рассказывая то о работе в клинике, то о семье. Даруй тоже не спешил, откинувшись в кресле, он тепло улыбался каждый раз, когда в разговоре всплывало имя Наруто или его крестного – импозантного Джирайи.   
На обход пошли вместе, почти как раньше. В выданном белом халате Кушина ощущала себя привидением – попрошайкой, бесцельно слоняющимся по выстуженным сквозняками коридорах. Ткань еще хранила терпкий запах табака и мужского парфюма и приятно щекотала нос, отвлекая от настороженных взглядов врачей и медсестер, пока друг зачитывал вслух ее подвиги на ниве прикладной психиатрии. Персонал клиники проникся важностью ее персоны и теперь говорил много и не по делу, сыпая терминами и преданно заглядывая в глаза в поисках одобрения, а она же гадала, как скоро станет известно Учихе о ее приезде.   
Нужная ей палата притаилась в конце коридора аккурат под лестницей, ведущей на чердак. Уродливая зеленая дверь неохотно поддалась, и она нырнула в смердящий мокрыми тряпками полумрак. Рука сама потянулась к неприметному выключателю на стене. Лампочка под потолком отказалась гореть, нервно мигая болезненным желтым светом, словно Кушина стояла на пороге забытого всеми бункера и чего еще похуже, так гадко здесь было. В серой мути грязными разводами проступала невзрачная обстановка: узкая кровать, застеленная стареньким одеялом, и стул-инвалид, ни занавесок, ни жалюзи, ни положенного ящика с игрушками, ничего… лишь открытая форточка, мерно постукивая, все бьется и бьется о решетку. Привычно закусив нижнюю губу, она осматривает небольшую комнату. Под окном ртутным зеркалом растеклась небольшая лужица, с едва заметной цепочкой следов. Воды и пыли… Свистящий выдох больше похож на шипение разъяренной кошки… воды и пыли, которых здесь не должно быть, ведь в детских палатах влажную уборку в обязательном порядке проводят дважды в день.   
Удивительно, но Даруй уловил ее возмущение и мягко трогает за плечо. И этот мимолетный жест стирает ее привычную до колик жизнь с домашними хлопотами, где она вечерами готовит ужин для мужа и сына, успешную карьеру в клинике, любимый кабинет с кактусами на окне, стильный бейджик с именем и фамилией …   
«Старый пройдоха, - Кушина на мгновение зажмурилась, - все ты просчитал, психолог недоделанный».   
Досье, приватная беседа и несколько минут на пороге заброшенной палаты. Немного же ей понадобилось, чтобы с пугающей легкостью взяла верх безбашенная Хабанеро, когда-то обвинившая заведующего клиникой «Мэйо» Масами Хоюки в умышленном убийстве пациентки. Дернув плечом, она упрямо прошла вперед.   
Черные отпечатки рифленых подошв ведут в угол комнаты, но мальчишки там нет. Он чуть правее. Сидит на ледяном полу, забившись в щель между кроватью и стеной. Босой, подтянув к себе колени и спрятав в них лицо, он раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Растянутый ворот застиранной рубашки сползает на плечо, обнажая проступающие позвонки и алеющие на шее багровые синяки. Не задумываясь, она стаскивает с кровати одеяло и, опустившись на колени, укутывает ребенка в защитный кокон из шерсти. Тот мгновенно напрягается, испуганно распахивая глаза. От его измученного, больного, почти мертвого взгляда сжимается горло и наворачиваются злые слезы…и, сцепив зубы, Кушина, как полевая сестра, заворачивает застывшего мальчишку в очередной слой ткани. Они так близко, что ее ноздри слегка трепещут от его запаха… запаха давно немытого детского тела. И когда за спиной раздается снисходительный, хорошо поставленный голос одного из сопровождающих врачей, лишь необходимость согреть ребенка удерживает ее от попытки немедленно вытряхнуть душу из местных эскулапов.   
\- Саске, я к тебе обращаюсь, ты зачем опять открыл окно? Ты понимаешь, что если ты и дальше будешь его открывать, то непременно простудишься?   
\- Замолкни, - отрывисто бросает Кушина через плечо и, обхватив мальчишку, пытается подняться с пола.   
\- Я тяжелый. - У него низкий, удивительно спокойный голос, - Вы надорветесь, – и от очевидной логики этого замечания Кушина улыбается. А потом подхватывает его под худющие коленки и вздергивает с пола. Нос ребенка утыкается ей в ворот платья, ледяные руки крепко обнимают за шею и Кушина больше чувствует, чем видит, как расслабляется детское тело в ее объятиях, как льнет к ней, прижимаясь в попытке хоть немного согреться.  
Даруй вырастает молчаливой тенью, но спотыкается о колючий взгляд, лишь кивает и, махнув рукой, зовет за собой. Оба сопровождающих их врача расступаются, но молчат, недоуменно переглядываясь. А Хабанеро не обращает на них внимания. Стучат каблуки по ступенькам, тихий шепот персонала за спиной, блики мертвых ламп. Калейдоскоп пятен и запахов. Саске непривычно уютно в ее руках, словно он снова с Итачи, и от встающего в горле мерзкого комка он шмыгает носом и крепко зажмуривается. Ему уже все равно, куда они идут по больничному коридору, только бы подальше. В гулкой тишине мерно цокают каблуки Кушины по лестнице и слышатся резкие распоряжения того огромного дядьки с белыми зализанными волосами. Кажется, они обсуждают нечто важное, касающееся его самого, но мысли не слушаются, возвращая его назад, в сумерки палаты, где под кроватью живут девочка с распоротым брюхом и мальчик с выжженными глазами. Им страшно, поэтому они убегают и прячутся от него. Того, кто делает больно каждый раз, когда приходит. Он злой. Девочка говорит, что он разрушил их пирамидки и теперь они не могут вернуться домой. У него красное лицо и большая рогатая голова. И он хочет зашить рот и глаза, чтобы Саске никому не рассказал, что он настоящий. И сегодня…мальчишка сильнее вцепился в халат, жадно вдыхая запах женщины, забравшей его из палаты.   
-Это все сон, - тихо уговаривает Саске себя, - сон.  
И доказывая самому себе, распахивает глаза, осторожно выглядывая из-за плеча Кушины. Его несут по больничному коридору, где мальчик проходил больше тысячи раз, мимо крепостного блокпоста медсестры к столовой с белыми стерильными столами.   
Человека с красным лицом нет, только люди в белых халатах. Сердце бьется где-то под горлом, не желая успокаиваться, оно знает, это все неправда и где-то там он… ждет, когда Саске останется один.  
\- Уходи, исчезай, – бормочет ребенок, и вдруг чувствует, как его волос невесомо касается мягкая женская рука, и мальчишка немного откидывает голову назад, чтобы еще раз незаметно взглянуть на нее. У нее упрямый подбородок, с ямочкой, сурово поджатые губы и густые коричневые ресницы с рыжиной, как у того щенка из зоомагазина. Она молодая и красивая. И здорово пахнет: домом, рекой и чем-то таким, чему он не знает названия. Саске разглядывает ее, пытаясь угадать, чего же ждать, пока не наталкивается на внимательный взгляд удивительных глаз с крапинками. Тем временем стремительное путешествие по коридору резко закончилось, и его на секунду ослепил яркий люминесцентный свет ламп. Бежевая плитка стен, песочный кафель пола, процедурный стол, стройный ряд крючков с полотенцами.   
Саске протестующе покачал головой: - «Только не это. Не опять. Нет».   
Кушина хмурится, чувствуя страх ребенка, и прижимает того сильней, пытаясь успокоить. Они проходят в смежную комнату, где в углу разлеглась перезрелой тыквой способная вместить слона ванная.  
-Все в порядке, мы сейчас тебя согреем. Никаких уколов, - ободряюще шепчет она в волосы ребенка и, не глядя, чудом умудрившись перехватить судорожно вцепившегося в ворот халата Саске одной рукой, она сдергивает ближайшее полотенце и бросает его под ноги. Медленно опуская драгоценную ношу на махровую ткань, помогает выпрямиться и отпускает руки. Присаживается перед ним на корточки, потом на колени – так удобнее, и аккуратно стягивает с него пижаму. Выпирающие ребра, впавший живот и сплошь исколотые руки, Кушина старается не задеть оранжевые бабочки-катеторы на давно спрятавшихся под кожу венах. Даруй уже гремит дверцами шкафов. Они не разговаривают, понимая друг друга с полувзгляда, снова проживая те самые, давно оставшиеся в прошлом долгие часы ночных дежурств. Движения скупы, просчитаны внутренним компьютером. Обдать кипятком стены чугунной ванны, достать из тумбы специальный коврик, застилая им дно лоханки, открыть до упора краны. Растереть руками тело ребенка, заставляя прилить кровь к коже.  
-Готово, – разомкнув сжатую линию губ по-военному докладывает Даруй. - Забирайтесь, - и еще раз пробует рукой воду.  
-Вижу, – так же сухо кивает Кушина, а затем чуть подталкивает уже раздетого мальчишку к исходящей влажным паром ванной. - Давай, ковбой.  
Саске осторожно трогает пальцем воду, не горячо ли для него, и, нахмурившись, оборачивается назад, вопросительно ловя нетерпеливый взгляд Кушины.  
\- Не стесняйся, – по-своему истолковывает она невольную заминку. - У меня сын твоего возраста и его я часто купаю, особенно когда он испачкается в краске.  
«Или еще в каком-нибудь дерьме», - добавляет про себя.  
Мальчишка чуть прикрывает ресницами чернильные глаза и едва шепчет что-то себе под нос. Но когда чужие ладони ложатся на плечи, он молча подчиняется и неохотно заползает в лохань. Вода охотно принимает в себя худенькое тело, обволакивая ненавязчивым теплом. 

\- Переведи его из этого карцера в карантинный бокс, – отрывисто бросает Хабанеро, закатывая рукава халата.  
-Поучи меня еще, малолетка, - довольно фыркает Даруй.- А то сам не знаю. Мыло в шкафу, - подсказывает он. – Я принесу новую пижаму. И тапки, - добавляет он и, скатав брошенную на пол одежду в кособокий рулон, выходит из комнаты.  
\- И валерьянки мне накапай, - ворчит Кушина себе под нос. И лишь затем оборачивается к застывшему в ванной Саске.  
-Ну что же, давай знакомиться.   
Хмурый взгляд из-под челки был ей ответом.  
\- Понятно. Знакомится, не желаем, - мягко усмехается Хабанеро. – Хорошо, сделаем вид, что нас уже представили друг другу. Тогда ты не против, если я немного тебе помогу.  
Саске отвернулся, словно говоря, делай что хочешь. И Кушина, пряча улыбку, потянулась за мылом. Хвойный кусок пенится, лопаясь пузырями на воде. Саске настороженно следит, как она быстро намыливает мочалку, и когда же подносит ее к плечам, выхватывает из рук, отрицательно качая головой.  
-Я сам, – твердо говорит он.  
\- Сам так сам, - легко подается Кушина. – Хочешь, отвернусь?  
Ребенок лишь пожал плечами, слишком уж по–взрослому, деловито принимаясь за работу, стараясь, чтобы ни вода, ни мыло не попали на катетеры. Смотреть как он по-стариковски, чуть сгорбившись, трет себя мочалкой, Кушина не смогла. Все же отвернулась.  
«Дети не должны так себя вести», - думала она, изучая разводы на потолке и прислушиваясь к шорохам за спиной. Как вдруг раздался негромкий всплеск, и она резко обернулась. Саске застыл в ванной, судорожно вцепившись в ее края, а мочалка валялась на полу. По руке, от посиневшей выемки локтя медленно стекала тонкая струйка крови, разбавленная водой. Испуганные глаза ребенка бездонными провалами выделялись на бледном лице, покрытом испариной. Он тяжело дышал носом, сжав зубы так, что желваки проступали под белой кожей.  
Кушина проследила за взглядом Саске. Тот неотрывно смотрел в зеркало над раковиной. Совершенно обычное зеркало, немного запотевшее от пара, ничего такого, что могло бы напугать.   
«С его химическим коктейлем в крови неудивительно, - Кушина вздохнула и опустилась на колени. – Странно, что он вообще настолько вменяем».  
-Так. – Она честно старалась, чтобы голос ее звучал максимально мягко и невозмутимо. - Ничего страшного. Бывает. – Подняв мочалку с пола, Хабанеро положила ее на бортик ванной и, чуть дотронувшись до худенького плеча, склонилась к уху. - Не против, если голову все же помою я?   
Саске молчал, крепко зажмурив глаза. Кушина не подгоняла его. Знала, мальчик сейчас пытается удержаться на краю. Главное в подобной ситуации – говорить без остановки, поймать сознание ребенка и удерживать его на поверхности. И не дождавшись утвердительного кивка, также мягко продолжила односторонний разговор.   
-Вижу, что не против, но сначала поправим вот это, – нажав большим пальцем поверх катетера на кожу, она ловко подцепила трубочку и осторожно вытащила иглу, стараясь лишний раз не причинять боли и без того исколотым венам. – Молодец, – похвалила она его, удерживаясь, чтобы не взлохматить нечесаную шевелюру.- Мой сын давно бы устроил шоу, – продолжала она непринужденно болтать, - он совершенно не умеет сдерживаться. - Выбросив окровавленную иглу в мусорный бак, Хабанеро достала из шкафчика вату и перекись, чувствуя, как вновь закипает ярость внутри, – и все равно вы чем-то похожи. Только он, когда обижается, никогда не молчит, наоборот, либо играет на пианино, а у него между нами говоря, нет слуха, ну совсем, либо запрет в машине кота и вдобавок спрячет мои ключи. - Скатав тампон, промокнула кровь и прижала к синяку. - Ну вот, теперь все хорошо. Так теперь подержи руку немного вытянутой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ее намочил. 

Саске медленно погрузили в воду, и он, подчиняясь умелым женским рукам, откинул голову. Как дорогую детскую игрушку его осторожно мыли, почти нежили, и он не сразу понял, Кушина продолжает что-то говорить своим низким мягким голосом.

\- …иногда некоторые лекарства, которые дают нам взрослые, вызывают странные видения, но они не настоящие. Это как смотреться в кривое зеркало в комнате смеха, ты ведь знаешь, как сильно оно искажает все, что есть на самом деле.   
Саске хотел возразить, сказать этой женщине, красный человек приходит вовсе не из-за лекарств, но ее мягкий голос убаюкивал его и, покачиваясь в теплой воде, он чувствовал, как засыпает. Он еще помнил, как много позже его переодели в новую пахнущую порошком пижаму, натянули носки и, покачиваясь в руках того огромного врача, отнесли куда-то.   
-Пусть у него всегда горит свет в палате, пока я его не заберу, - это было последнее, что слышал Саске, сворачиваясь клубком под пушистым одеялом. Где-то вдалеке шумел дождь, и впервые за последний месяц маленький Учиха заснул без сновидений.  
*

И все равно им пришлось задержаться. Кушина подняла повыше воротник плаща и выразительно покосилась на часы. Стрелки неуклонно ползли к девяти и прощальный ужин в рыбном ресторане грозил стать еще одним в копилке невыполненных Даруй обещаний. Опустевшая клиника медленно засыпала вместе со своими постояльцами, и только они все никак не могли уйти, подловленные встрепанным интерном со сползшими на нос очками. Разговор из пяти минут растянулся до неизмеримой бесконечности, и Хабанеро, пожалуй, могла бы сосчитать всех нарисованных на обоях божьих коровок дважды, а то и трижды. От скуки она зачем-то поддела острым носком туфли край коврика, только бы не стоять без дела за плечом Даруй.   
-Дай ключи от машины, – решение пришло внезапно, - прогрею немного двигатель. У тебя есть еще минуты три, - и, улыбнувшись, вышла, наконец, из клиники.  
Дождь затих. Но к вечеру из долины поднялся густой кисель из тумана. Он затопил двор стелющимся по земле белесым маревом, где обломком корабля торчала позеленевшая статуя фонтана. Отчетливо пахло сосновой смолой и от прелости, разлитой в воздухе, чуть вились кончики волос. Осторожно обходя разросшиеся темные лужи на дорожке, Кушина вдруг остановилась. По ту сторону фонтана мелькнуло нечто темное, как разорванная напополам чья-то тень.   
Она прищурилась, а затем едва не рассмеялась. К каменному бортику жалась черная кошка с острыми кисточками ушей, зеленые глаза с укором смотрели на стоящую женщину.  
-Глупая, - проворчала Кушина, удивляясь своей более чем странной реакции на зверька. – Иди в тепло, - но кошка невозмутимо таращилась на нее, продолжая тереться боком о бортик. – Как хочешь, - хмыкнула она и быстро зашагала к одиноко стоящему под фонарем стальному джипу, чувствуя спиной холодный липкий взгляд.  
Машина завелась сразу же и, включив печку, Хабанеро ждала, когда воздух прогреется и отойдут запотевшие окна. Дворники беззвучно ползали по лобовому стеклу, стряхивая мелкие прозрачные капли. Время тянулось медленно, казалось, электронные часы на табло заснули или замерзли, так прохладно тут было. И она поежившись не нашла ничего умнее, чем зажать леденеющие ладони меж ног, ругая про себя Даруй, игнорирующего неисправную печку. Магнитола тоже не работала, квакала и шипела, издавая звуки повышенной степени немузыкальности, поэтому Кушина лишила себя возможности и дальше слушать волчьи завывания, снизив громкость в доисторическом приемнике до комфортного минимума. Откинувшись назад и чуть прикрыв глаза, она время от времени поглядывала на приборы, едва различимые в слабой подцветке приборной панели.   
Воздух постепенно теплел, но все равно облачко пара сорвалось с ее губ, когда она выдохнула:  
-Ну наконец-то, - через запотевшие стекла просматривался бегущий к машине знакомый силуэт, освещаемый фарами. Белоснежный глянец волос был совсем близко, и Кушина потянулась за ремнем безопасности. Пристегнуться не удалось, широкая лента заела, не желая вытягиваться. Пару раз дернув за крепление, Хабанеро не выдержала:- Все у него не как у людей, - и повернулась назад, чтобы удобнее перехватить упрямый ремень.  
Увлеченная противостоянием, его она и вовсе не заметила. Лишь позже, когда, зацепившись за обивку, сломала ноготь почти у самого основания и, засунув саднящую конечность в рот, случайно посмотрела на заднее сидение. На пушистом лисьем меху, закинув ногу на ногу в ярко-алых парадных дзори, со всеми удобствами расположился некто. Тонкие пальцы механически поглаживали изогнутую рукоять катаны, обводя золотистый герб на венчике. Гротескное лицо, сильно вытянутое вниз, пунцовое, мясистые губы чуть приоткрыты, обнажают ряд мелких, как у ребенка белоснежных зубов, вздернутые слишком высоко жирные полоски бровей и рыбьи глаза навыкате. Косматый и в чем-то даже нелепый. Кушина еще подумала, что подвыпивший шутник влез в костюмерную обнищавшего театра и стащил оттуда первый попавшийся наряд демона. В полумраке салона угадывались выеденные молью проплешины на когда-то богатой зеленой ткани. И чем дольше она смотрела, тем сильнее ей казалось перед ней не человек, а большая кукла в маске.   
-Что вы тут делаете? – вытащив палец изо рта, прошамкала она. Незнакомец повернулся и резко взмахнул рукой. Лезвие катаны остановилось в миллиметре от ее носа, заставляя захлебнуться собственными словами. А сам он перегнулся и вдруг оказался слишком близко, нависая над ней и щекоча жестким волосами лоб.   
Что-то случилось с ее восприятием, раз картинка распалась на множество крошечных составляющих, как если бы у нее были фасеточные глаза стрекозы и всю эту россыпь мелких кадров вывели на один большой экран. Она видела все сразу: и себя, побледневшую, со складкой меж бровей, и отведенную назад руку, крепко сжимающую катану, и изрешеченное каплями запотевшее заднее стекло с ровными полосками от печки. Облупившуюся лаковую краску на маске незнакомца, черное благородное дерево в сколах. Высохшее русло реки, зажатое меж серых скалистых берегов, петляет и уходит в бесконечность. По нему бредет кто-то, ковыляя и припадая сразу на обе ноги. Там чуть дальше река разветвляется, разбиваясь о вытянутый остров. Густой рой зеленых огоньков дарит немного света и можно разглядеть поставленные в ряд кособокие пирамидки, кое-как слепленные из глины и грязи у подножия белой статуи Будды, облаченного в яркий красный передник. Пусто. Только тени.   
Стеной встает лес. Вместо деревьев, высокие ультрамариновые грибы-переростки. Зонтики раскидистых шляпок чуть покачиваются на ветру. Некоторые из них облюбовали странные существа, похожие на медуз, взгромоздились сверху, накрыв их прозрачными нитями щупалец, касаясь земли.   
Ощущение давящего кости пресса. Вздернутая на стропила больничная койка и лежащая пластом рыжеволосая девочка-подросток. Сжимающий ее руку, опутанную трубками, молодой парень в форме. Слезы за запотевшими стеклами очков. Сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев.

Небо, низкое, сплошь затянутое облаками. Душно. Нет ни света, ни ветра. Тропа. Бывший известняковый карьер. Цепочка людей, скованных вместе, бредущих за рогатым демоном, тянущим их к куче из смеси   
гниющих человеческих рук и голов. Там, свернувшись клубком, терпеливо ждет огромная сороконожка, и лишь кончик шипастого хвоста изредка подрагивает. Кушина закрывает глаза, не желая видеть, как демон оторвет этим несчастным руки и насадит окровавленные обрубки с ногами на хвост твари, чтобы те со временем превратились в еще одно сочленение ее   
длинного лоснящегося тела. Под языком скапливается горечь, и не прогнать видение изуродованных тел. Но реальность не отпускает. Ее ноздри улавливают тонкий аромат дорогих сигарет и ни с чем не сравнимый запах тлена.

-Тсс, - второй рукой он дотрагивается до ее губ, призывая к молчанию. Кушина чувствует, как погружается куда-то глубоко, между сном и явью, словно на дно пруда под лед.   
Внутри все выцветает, замораживается, только жилка бьется на виске, когда влажный палец скользнул на подбородок, чуть нажав, заставляет приоткрыть рот.   
Кончиком катаны он рисует кривую линию до подола ее платья, поддевает, и ткань не спеша едет вверх. Вдоль кожи танцует холодный металл. Уродливыми складками собирается на талии платье, постыдно обнажая бедра.   
Вот тогда внутри головы, отдаваясь эхом, рождается вавилонское столпотворение, и в тысячи голосов только один заставляет ее очнуться.  
«Беги, - надрываясь и хрипя, просит Саске, - беги».   
И она слушается. Резко отстраняясь назад, нащупывает впотьмах ручку двери. Плюнув на ногти, прочие глупости, дергает со всей силы и вываливается кулем из машины прямо на мокрый гравий.   
Мутит.   
Камешки впиваются в ладони и колени.   
Голова кружится.  
И сердце ухает где-то под самым горлом. 

Машина Даруй стоит посреди безлюдной серой равнины. Ни чертовой клиники, ни дорожки, ни фонтана. Ничего. Пустота, и там где-то на самой ее границе горит небо красноватым маревом пожаров. Кошмар во плоти. 

– Да какого черта? – она все же срывается, кричит на пределе, с ненавистью выталкивает из себя липкий страх. Встает, покачиваясь, одергивает подол, сжимает кулаки, собираясь оторвать взбесившейся игрушке голову.   
Мошкой бьется мысль, что ее как зазевавшуюся девственницу сначала умыкнули куда-то, а потом еще и облапали.

Кукла выбирается следом. Мягко приземляется. Повертев головой, словно ищет направление, резко устремляется к ней, но вдруг замирает, будто упирается в невидимую преграду.   
Почти рядом нелепая полоска черной земли между ними. Расстояние в три небольших шага.  
Кушина ждет, опасно сузив глаза, судорожно перебирая все приемы самообороны, которые когда-то показывал отец в додзе. Изучает противника, ищет слабое место. Он чуть сдвигается влево. Полуистлевший халат распахивается. К его ногам льнут двое. Обнимают за колени, смотрят. Настороженно.   
Дети. Сколько им. Четыре? Быть может, пять? Мальчик и девочка. Грязные, в обносках. И лица синие, как если бы их долго душили, стискивая пальцами шею, оставляя синяки и кровоподтеки на нежной коже. Но кукла, накрыв детей полой своего одеяния, дернув головой, просто тает в воздухе. 

-И что это было, - буркнула она себе пол нос, - уик-энд фильмов ужасов в местном кинотеатре? Надо отсюда выбираться.  
Кушина знала, страх можно подавить лишь разговаривая сама с собой. Обязательно вслух. Пусть это будут глупости или дурацкие детские песни, но болтовня ни о чем помогает склеить расползающуюся по швам реальность, особенно если чувствуешь приближение приступа паники. А она уже призывно заглядывала в глаза, вопрошая: « Ну когда же». Вспомнив о детской привычке щипать себя, чтобы проверить, спишь или нет. Кушина немедля закатала рука плаща и с радостью оттянула кожу. Боли не было.  
-Не помогло, - прокомментировала она провалившийся эксперимент, - Ничего. Вторая попытка. – Закрыв глаза, она считала секунды. Долгие пять мгновений тишины, полного безоговорочного ничто..   
Только сердце надрывно бьется о грудную клетку.   
Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.   
И вдруг, нечто очень легкое, почти незаметное, коснулось ее волос. Вздрогнула, распахивая глаза, пристально вглядываясь. Надежда медленно умирала. Чертова равнина никуда не делась.   
Обернулась. Замерла.   
Беззвучно хлопая крыльями, в воздухе зависла большая черная птица.   
Наверно, это она задела ее крылом. Сделав круг над ней, не спеша устремилась куда-то вбок. Там полутьма расступалась, и знакомая кондитерская гостеприимно подмигивает бумажными фонариками.  
Зеленый навес колышется, за стеклом мелькают силуэты людей, горит свет, мягкий, почти домашний. Столики на улице свободны, только за одним, самым крайним, сидит девушка в кимоно. 

-Интересно, - бормочет себе под нос Кушина, - а она что здесь забыла?

Кондитерская маячит близко и в то же время далеко, дразнит, оставаясь недосягаемой, как если Хабанеро и вовсе стоит на месте, а не идет минут семь кряду.   
Ветер, весело взлохматив ее волосы, добирается и до стола. Лихо сбрасывает яркую кипу листов - фантиков. Уносит, раскидывая их по полу, пытаясь привлечь внимание девушки, но тщетно, та невозмутимо продолжает чиркать что-то в большой книге.   
Бросает в обиде, и медленно оседающая бумага сама по себе возвращается на стол, складываясь в аккуратную стопку. Рядом опускается потерянный на время ворон, опуская глаза в пол, разглядывая что-то. Кушина следом смотрит вниз, сегодня она исчерпала лимит криков.  
Земля исчезла. Под ногами прозрачный куб с неровными гранями и заточенный внутри него серый город, словно позабытый макет на музейной выставке, и она на его вершине. Пылинка в пустоте, под прицелом мириадов голодных глаз, впивающихся в загривок.  
Покинутые людьми дома. Мертвые здания, выбитые окна, жерла узких улиц, бельевые веревки без простыней. Пахнет стухшей водой и пеплом. Щербатый камень мостовой. Разрушенные башни современных высоток. Белый полупрозрачный мост над выжженным руслом реки и далекий лес. Она видела это раньше и от диких нелепых догадок кружится голова.

Крепко зажмурившись, Кушина решается и, наконец, шагает в пустоту, попадая в тоннель. Бьется молоточками кровь в ушах. То ли падает, то ли летит. Приоткрыв один глаз, видит, как с безумной скоростью город переворачивается, оказываясь уже над ее головой, нависая, угрожая раздавить ее.  
И вдруг половицы кондитерской протяжно скрипят под ее ногами. За спиной серой здание. И она внутри куба. Поймана в ловушку.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Кушина-сан, - не поднимая головы, поприветствовала ее красавица, – присаживайся. Выпей пока чаю. Я немного занята.

Хабанеро, встряхнув головой, садится за стол. Безмолвная тень белокурой школьницы Мэй, с подносом, в фартуке и тонкой серебряной цепью, обернутой вокруг лодыжки. На колени ложится вышитая синими васильками салфетка, а перед ней чашка с дымящимся напитком.   
«Безумное чаепитие, что может быть лучше, после того как на меня напала озабоченная кукла с выводком детей», – проносится в голове Кушины.  
Кружатся и оседают на дно чашки мелкие чаинки. Хабанеро греет руки о ее теплый бок.  
Сидящая напротив девушка молчит. То ли ждет, то ли правда занята.  
Зато Мэй низко кланится и, обойдя стул, встает за спиной своей убийцы.  
Тишину можно разлить по чашкам не хуже чая. Только внутри все ходит ходуном, словно она проглотила недовольную жабу, и та все прыгает и прыгает, желая выбраться наружу.

-Зря ты меня не послушалась,- вдруг начинает разговор хозяйка, -   
Ох уж эти люди. И почему если вас о чем-то просишь, вы все делаете наоборот. Словно специально, - с печалью сетует она и, наконец, отвлекается от своих бумаг, поймав Хабанеро в плен своих желтых змеиных глаз. - Не надо на меня так смотреть.  
Кушина глотает наполнившую рот горькую слюну, готовая возразить, но ее останавливают нетерпеливым жестом.  
Книга отброшена, подперев подбородок, ее подвергают осмотру. Царапающий холодок разливается между лопаток и спускает вниз по позвоночнику.  
\- И спорить тоже не надо. Теперь вижу, зачем ему ты, – покачав головой, томно вздыхает красавица. Колокольчики в ее прическе тревожно звенят.– Под сердцем носишь ты дитя. И сама тоже далеко не так проста, как показалось мне при первой встречи. Неудивительно, что он выбрал тебя, ведь если выпьет душу твоего нерожденного ребенка, то получит пропуск в мир людей. Ты удивила меня, Кушина-сан. А я забыла, каково это - удивляться.   
\- Да что вы такое несете, - разозлилась Кушина, вскакивая и бросая салфетку на пол.   
-А ну сядь, - резко приказывает лжеофициантка, - не мельтеши у меня перед глазами.  
\- Я ухожу, - разворачивается Хабанеро на каблуках, намериваясь бежать как можно дальше.   
-И куда пойдешь? – ехидно интересуется красавица. - Оглянись вокруг. Неужели не догадываешься, где ты?  
Серый город призывно скалится провалами окон, и она нутром чувствует затаившуюся там опасность и лютую, почти осязаемую злобу. 

«Некуда идти, некуда. Тебе не вырваться. Ты моя», - настойчиво проникает в голову чужой механический голос. 

Засунув руки в карман плаща, Кушина обреченно рухнула за стол, вытянув ноги и уставившись на собеседницу.   
-Так лучше, - резюмировала хозяйка и, потянувшись, взлохматила перья нахохлившейся птицы.  
\- И кто же вы? – хмуро полюбопытствовала Кушина.  
-Раньше меня называли Белой Госпожой. А потом один монах, с которым мы говорили как сейчас с тобой, нарисовал гравюру и назвал ее Дзигоку – даю. Он был хорошим собеседником, наверно, лучшим из всех, с кем мне выпало встречаться.   
Хабанеро картинно подняла брови, история никогда не являлась ее сильным местом.  
\- Все же попробуй чай, – изящная рука пододвинула к ней чашку, – не стесняйся. Не каждый день ты в гостях… - усмехаясь, она добавила: - … у Смерти.  
Кушина отрицательно покачала головой. Все мысли исчезли. Она судорожно вспоминала рассказы священников, монахов, книги, легенды, даже весь тот бред, который несли по телевизору.  
\- Я в аду? – стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно спокойней, спросила она.  
\- Ты в Ёми, Кушина-сан. А это немного иное. – Мягко улыбаясь, ответила Смерть.   
-Ад, Ёми, неважно, - отрезала она, - как мне вернуться домой?   
\- Тебе всего лишь надо проснуться. Никаких проблем. Но перед тем как отбыть, может, все-таки спросишь, от кого тебя спас мой ворон? – провоцировала ее Дзигоку, переглянувшись с птицей. Та, прикрыв мерцающий левый глаз, склонила голову, ожидая благодарности.  
\- Хорошо. И от кого он меня спас? От взбесившейся куклы-переростка? – раздраженно возмутилась Хабанеро.  
\- Кушина-сан, обязательно быть такой врединой? Не веди себя как ребенок, а то мне придется тебя отшлепать, – менторским тоном воспитателя детского сада пожурила ее Дзигоку.  
\- А как мне еще себя вести? Зачем эта клоунада? Сначала душите ни в чем неповинную девчонку в туалете какой-то задрипанной забегаловки, потом являетесь ко мне и заявляете, я, мол, Смерть. Допустим, я могу поверить, что сплю. Я даже могу согласиться, это не вполне обычный сон. Но все остальное. Нет уж, увольте. 

\- Кажется, я теряю хватку, - не обращая внимания на истерику Кушины, задумчиво отозвалась Дзигоку. - Значит, сыграем в темную. Так даже лучше. Он не сразу доберется до Наруто, как думаешь? – спросила она птицу. – Пожалуй, соглашусь. Чтобы собрать армию ста духов потребуется много времени и крови.   
Ворон важно кивнул, а Кушина поняла, ей надо бежать из этого паноптикума.   
\- Кем бы вы там не были. Я не позволю трогать своего сына,- рассвирепела она, снова вскакивая со стула, готовая растерзать всех на месте.   
-Впечатляет, - улыбнулась Дзигоку и вдруг исчезла, чтобы появится вновь, но за спиной Кушины.   
Шею обхватили холодные пальцы и чуть сдавили, удерживая Хабанеро. Ледяное дыхание опалило щеку.   
– Впечатляет, но этого недостаточно. На тебе его метка. Он поймал тебя, когда ты ходила к мальчишке. Его не остановить, и ты умрешь, – доверительно прошептала Дзигоку. - Слишком долго он ждал, копил души, чтобы сила смерти принадлежала лишь ему одному. Но я сделаю лучше, спрячу ее там, где он не станет искать,- изящная рука нырнула карман и вытащила покачивающийся на суконном шнурке зеленый кристалл, - Кушина, слушай внимательно. Если все сделаешь правильно, спасешь Наруто. Это передашь ему. Когда станет совсем темно, и ты потеряешь последнюю надежду, знай, ждать останется недолго, до того времени цепляйся за свою память. 

И, используя шнурок как удавку, она накинула его на шею …   
Кушина проснулась, жадно глотая воздух. Все еще чувствуя, как врезается в кожу шнур, перекрывая дыхание. Виски ломило, а на глазах выступили слезы, еще больше размазывая потекшую тушь. Казалось, сама кровь кипит внутри, так жарко ей было.   
-Ты чего, - озабоченно спросил Даруй, оглядываясь на побледневшую подругу, ощупывающую шею. - Черт, Кушина, я рад, что назад ты возвращаешься на пароме, а то меня, честное слово, уже начинает пугать этот твой невменяемый вид и привычка спать в туалетах.  
Она не сразу поняла, что все в порядке. А когда осознала, с облегчением выдохнула. Откинувшись на сидении, с какой-то радостью наблюдая, как проносятся за стеклом городские здания.  
\- Меня просто замучили кошмары. И ты тоже, - ей элементарно не хватало сил, чтобы достойно ответить этому хаму. – Когда же мы приедем? – простонала она. - Мутит что-то. Это все твой чай. Противопростудный.  
Даруй хмыкнул, пропуская летящий грузовик, а потом, мигнув поворотником, свернул на перекрестке.  
\- Минут десять-пятнадцать. Не переживай, вполне успеваем поужинать. Кстати, я купил подарок Наруто. Это какое-то индейское украшение, думаю, ему понравиться. Возьми в бардачке, пока не забыл.  
Кушина улыбнулась, а через секунду нахмурилась, вертя в руках коробочку. С подкладки на нее смотрел зеленый кристалл на шнурке.

-Кстати, пока ты спала, звонили из клиники. ЧП на индюшачьей ферме. Сбежал у них там кто-то. Миядзаки, кажется. 

 

 

В доме горит свет, а Наруто терзает несчастный инструмент. Окно на кухне открыто, в нем маячит всклокоченная шевелюра Минато.   
Словно она никуда не уезжала.   
Гравий садовой дорожки привычно скрипит под ногами. Еще немного и все.  
Черный человек появился из ниоткуда.   
Бросил красный кубик-рубик на землю.   
Они выскочили из него. Двое. Те самые. Мальчик и девочка с синими лицами. Бросились к ней. Вгрызаясь в живот. И она умерла.  
Провалилась в иссине-серую бездну, сплошь кишащую обнаженными телами. Влажные скользкие руки заткнули рот, и ее рвали и рвали на части.  
За что?  
Она просто хотела вернуться домой.

*

 

Дневники Учиха   
Запись от…

\- Потусторонний мир жесток, но справедлив. Ох уж мне эта твоя ухмылка, Саске, - через всю кухню летит губка для посуды. Хорошо хоть не доска, на которой Мадара разделывал рыбу.   
Перехватываю снаряд у самого лица и тут же швыряю обратно. Попадаю, но не в говорливого зануду, а в дверцу шкафчика и, рикошетом, в дремлющего на полу Пандорума. Пес вздрагивает, слегка приподняв голову с прохладного пола, смотрит укоризненным взглядом, как отец на своих слабоумных, но все еще любимых щенков, и почти сразу же с глухим стуком роняет обратно.  
\- Именно. Он справедлив, – Мадара привычно игнорирует мое фырканье, отточенным за годы движением ножа вспарывая скользкое рыбье брюхо. - На добро отвечают добром, - отец отворачивается к мойке, споласкивая выпотрошенную тушку. – На добро отвечают добром, - повторяет он специально для меня. - А на зло, – Мадара замолкает, держит паузу, а я все никак не могу отвести взгляд от стремительных движений его рук - нож в них так и мелькает, разделяя рыбу на идеально ровные кусочки-клоны. Попытайся я повторить, в лучшем случае отделался бы порезанными пальцами.– А на зло – справедливостью.  
Автоматически киваю. Пузатая белая кастрюля с парой белых гусей фырчит сегодня по-особенному. Именно ее отец выбирает для коронной ухи с сорока приправами. Ну, может и не сорока, но десятка два там точно есть.   
\- И кстати! Это сказал не я. – громогласно рявкает Мадара, разом возвращая меня к реальности. Замолкает, рассматривает мою понимающую физиономию, обреченно вздыхает и, судя по всему, собирается расщедриться на пояснения.   
-А Конфуций, - еще один внимательный взгляд, задумчивое молчание, полуприкрытые глаза. Я внезапно замечаю подрагивающие губы и мелко дрожащую грудь. Он редко смеется вслух. Чаще вот так – не всякий и заметит… подожди, стоп, смеется, так он…  
Ехидная улыбка и, отложив нож, отец направляется к плите, высыпая нарезанную семгу в кастрюлю. А я, с облегчением откинувшись на спинку стула, блаженно улыбаюсь в потолок. Сегодня часовая лекция о деяниях Конфуция мне не грозит.  
\- На первый взгляд он, конечно, хаотичен, - голубой огонек на плите заботливо уменьшают, - но если вдуматься - в нем стройная система.   
Отец священнодействует: осторожно, по часовой стрелке, помешивает деревянной ложкой, вдумчиво рассматривая батарею приправ – каждую из них он добавит в строго определенное время.   
\- И если понять вот эту систему, - в кастрюльку отправляется сморщенный белый корешок,- то можно обойтись и без варварских ритуалов изгнания духов.   
Мадара рассеянно разминает левое плечо, а потом мы встречаемся взглядами. Под растянутым серым балахоном скрывается длинный бугристый шрам, больше похожий на старый ожог от огненного хлыста, как напоминание об одном духе, встреча с которым чуть не стоила отцу жизни.

\- Да, Саске, обойтись можно и без них. Вот только, - он больше не улыбается, - не всегда.

Сейчас мне все видится так ясно, но тогда, тогда я его совсем не слушал. То был мой день рождения. Утром позвонил Итачи. У него давно вечер и, судя по усталому голосу, брат вымотан вконец. Обещаниям приехать не особо верю, просто знаю, в ближайшее время он вряд ли выберется меня проведать. Правда, перед обедом в дверь постучали. Рыжий такой парень с конопушками, Райво или Райли, местный дурачок, сын почтальона, тот иногда разрешал ему разносить газеты, протянул запечатанное письмо, а потом все стоял и ждал, когда же я вскрою конверт. Любопытные они здесь. В Харстаде.   
Интернет здесь не ловит. Телевизионные шоу и сериалы у рыбаков не в почете. Вот и развлекаются, как могут.   
Зимой под снегом часто рвутся провода, без света и связи можно провести не одну неделю. В деревне почти в каждом доме стоит бензиновый генератор. А в пабе единственная на всю деревню спутниковая антенна.  
Открытка от Итачи. Большой брат… судя по глупой улыбке в глазах мальчишки, сохранить невозмутимый вид у меня не вышло.   
Захлопываю дверь и подбираю второй костыль. Вот как ему это удается - подгадать, чтобы мое письмо пришло так четко в срок, ни раньше и ни позже. И ведь оно не заказное – обычное.   
Впрочем, меня ждет еще сюрприз от Мадары, ночная охота.   
Ковыляю в свою комнату и вдруг очень ясно понимаю, что не хватает только одного поздравления, чтобы чувствовать себя совершенно счастливым.  
Я ненавижу в себе эту слабость.

Мой мир расколот пополам. В нем две отдельных реальности. В одной я в полутемной комнате, где меня держит за горло спятивший убуме. В другой - хаос из обрывков воспоминаний Кушины, и я вместе с ней снова и снова проживаю последние дни и смерть: захудалый мотель, влажные простыни и нескончаемый дождь. Семь Сосен и Белая госпожа.   
Я отчаянно пытаюсь вернуться – и проваливаюсь глубже. Реальности расходятся все дальше, разрывая сознание. И с каждым ударом сердце бьется все медленнее, мертвеют кончики пальцев, и из последних сил я цепляюсь за себя, свои воспоминания, память. Мадара, Пандорум, Итачи, - вспышки все быстрее, краски и эмоции стираются, рассыпаются гаснущими искрами, выскальзывая в пустоту, - Блэкспрут, первый шаг, морская охота на змея, и ты.   
Чертов добе, упертый придурок, снова смеется, протягивая руку. На ней нет живого места, но голубые глаза искрятся еле сдерживаемым смехом,   
\- Значит, мы поймем друг друга, Саске.   
И, не задумываясь, я ловлю протянутую мне ладонь.  
Больше не падаю.  
Не рассыпаюсь, соскальзывая в бездну синих мертвых тел, куда утянуло Кушину. Ты где-то рядом. Я знаю.  
Вокруг танцуют потерянные искры, собираясь в такое же глупое облако, все разом вспыхивает. И это больно.   
Вспоминать или заново рождаться.   
Но пока я не один, пока у меня есть ты, я смогу вернуться. Не ради мести. Дело тут в другом. Это наверно и есть - та самая справедливость, о которой мне столько раз рассказывал Мадара. И я не сдамся. Только не сейчас.  
Я обещаю, Наруто.

Воронья лапка на груди теплеет. Когти призрака сжимаются все крепче, выдавливая остатки воздуха, но его мне хватит. Должно хва… вплотную, вцепиться, поймать мертвый взгляд выцветших глаз. Давай же, давай. Если я правильно рассчитал то… - я бью. Нет, призраки не боятся ударов, но она – она еще помнит, что беременна. Мертвая хватка исчезает, убуме сгибается пополам, отпуская меня, обхватывая себя руками – оберегая ребенка. Рвано дышу и, смаргивая слезы, пячусь до стены.   
Сейчас. Сейчас. Только немного отдохну.  
Ощупываю шею. И нет, конечно, нет, не сломана. Мне просто кажется. Но как же больно. Оглядываюсь на Кушину. А та беззвучно плачет, раскачивается, что-то там бормочет.  
Ее живот. Он быстро разбухает, растягивая ткань.   
Не могу на это смотреть. Не хочу их слышать - влажные звуки рвущейся плоти. Зажимаю ладонями уши. Меня трясет. Вот на пол тяжело плюхается склизкий родовой мешок, и я зажмуриваюсь. А перед глазами все еще выжжена картинка.   
Должен. Взять. Себя. В. Руки.  
Дышу. И вспоминаю. Себя. Мадару. Его уроки.   
Соберись, мать твою. Смотрю глазами шептуна. Боль, страх и ужас больше не мешают. Их просто нет. На этой стороне. Все стало проще, правильнее, легче.   
Пузырь. Весь в волдырях, синюшный, с пуповиной, там что-то есть. Оно дышит, бьется, дергает, натягивая пленку. Пытается выбраться наружу.  
Я видел подобное раньше. На одной из ферм в Норвегии, куда мы ездили изгонять духа. Но там был дух красной коровы - акабеко, а здесь убуме… убуме, рожающий детей.   
Реальность сходила с ума.   
Мешок лопается, как переспевшая слива, забрызгивая все вокруг темной вязкой кровью и желтым гноем, выпуская двоих атоойкозо: брата и сестру, приходивших ко мне в детстве. Изуродованные собственной нянькой, беглецы из Сай – но - Кавара, серой долины реки, куда попадают после смерти души всех нерожденных и погибших детей. Оживший кошмар из прошлого.  
Близнецы растут на глазах. Крохотные тела, но в их старых глазах ничего человеческого.  
\- Отдай, - требуют высокими голосами, поднимаются на ноги, цепляясь за подол. - Отдай.   
Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и они полезут на нее как маленькие страшные обезьянки.  
\- Это наше. Наше. Наше. Отдай!   
Дух Кушины их не слышит. Не видит. Не обращает внимания. Ей нужен я. Медленно-медленно, как в кошмарном сне, она бредет ко мне, открывая рот. И ничего, ничего не говорит. Лишь страшно хрипит, а я заворожено смотрю на черные язвы, пожирающие ее забрызганное кровью лицо.   
Все происходит слишком быстро.  
Ледяной холод обжигает виски, ребра сдавливает так, что я кричу, и меня выдергивает из призрачной ловушки. Мелькает все. Как на американских горках: вверх до тошноты – и вниз, вбок, снова вверх. Не вижу, не понимаю, все кружится. Почти теряю сознание.   
Грохот. Треск. Столб невероятного фиолетового дыма и бьющая откуда-то сверху студеная вода. Рвусь прочь, захлебываюсь, а в следующий миг меня швыряет вверх, потом о землю, выбивая воздух, заставляя корчиться от боли.   
И, наконец, все исчезает.  
Лежу на чем-то влажном и колючем, но вроде как жив. Первым делом пытаюсь пошевелить пальцами ног. Порядок.  
Ноет все, особенно бока и сильно саднит плечо, надеюсь, не вывих. Ощупываю ребра. Нет, ложная тревога. Ребра точно целы, отбил, но вроде не смертельно. Дышать больно, сплевываю кровью, скопившейся во рту, и, наконец, медленно поднимаюсь на четвереньки, цепляясь ладонями за высокую траву. Кое-как сел, покачиваюсь, напоминая со стороны пьяницу со стажем. Сильно щурюсь, тщась разглядеть, где я собственно приземлился. Кроме пляшущих перед глазами красных и синих пятен-осьминогов ни черта не вижу, но вроде на улице. Рядом с кустами, в опасной близости от разоренной мной ранее мусорной кучи. Видимо сначала метили туда, потом передумали. Впрочем, должно же и мне повезти.   
Лениво обозреваю личные потери после перелета призрачными авиалиниями. Джинсы разодраны на коленях, теперь придется выбросить, оторван левый рукав, да в таком виде особо по улицам не походишь, впрочем, если оторвать правый, то при желании могу сойти за зомби с фестиваля фильмов ужасов. Ладно. А вот правая нога без кроссовки – это уже плохо. Без обуви особо не побегаешь, особенно за духом. Кстати, где он?   
Оглядываюсь и ни-че-го. Пусто, чтоб его. Только в облаке пыли медленно проступают очертания дома. А рядом со мной, в стене, корявой кляксой глаз радует дыра, прореха невероятных размеров, как если бы взбесившийся слон, погуляв по дому, решил вдруг выбраться наружу. Беспричинно улыбаюсь, а потом начинаю смеяться, да не просто смеяться, а истерически ржать, но недолго, до первых колик в груди.   
Хватаюсь за бок. Но, черт, как же хорошо.   
Смотрю на эту дыру и снова хохочу, как ненормальный. Слезы сами наворачиваются на глаза, как подумаю, что меня, вроде того ковбоя из дешевого вестерна, от которых так тащится добе, выкинули из салуна и теперь мне полагается вернуться и надрать всем задницы.   
Только вот кроссовок найду. 

\- А ты ничего так. Забавный. Если сравнивать с моим прошлым хозяином, конечно, – ехидно сообщают мне откуда-то сзади.

Истерики как не бывало. Резко оборачиваюсь – забыв о ребрах, и тут же вскрикиваю от боли в груди. Да только за спиной никого нет, лишь заброшенный пруд.   
-Эй, не туда смотришь, - упрекают меня, - я здесь.   
Дергаюсь обратно, едва ли не быстрее, и успеваю поймать серебристый отблеск. Что за чертовщина? Сколько их? Кто и где?   
\- Опять ты мимо, – надо мной откровенно смеются, заставляя вертеться по сторонам. – Какой неповоротливый.  
Я нарочито медленно поднимаюсь на ноги, больше блефую, но с духами главное намерение, они его чувствуют не хуже животных. Усмехнувшись, отрываю один рукав толстовки, закатываю второй, обнажая скрытую янту на своих руках.   
-Да ладно тебе, - сразу же примирительно отзывается голос справа. - Шуток не понимаешь?  
Он соткался передо мной из воздуха, по капле. Чуждо, завораживающе, почти красиво. Странного сиреневого цвета глаза, чуть вздернутый нос, серебристые волосы и острые уши, - я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться – уши, как у сказочного эльфа. Обнаженный, с прозрачной кожей, под которой плескалась удивительно чистая вода. Невозможно. Это выглядело совершенно, сумасшедше, дико. Как и золотой карп, лениво проплывающий по своим делам где-то в районе его груди. Не дух, а живой аквариум.   
Только вот руки. Неправильные. Культи-ошметки висят по бокам. Словно безумный доктор взял да и отрезал ему руки до локтя, пришив вместо них уродливые акульи головы вместе с жабрами и передними плавниками. Уловив мой настороженный взгляд, он немедленно спрятал изуродованные конечности за спину и приветливо оскалился, потому что назвать это улыбкой мог только слепой. Два ряда белоснежных заточенных клыков, напомнили мне одного клоуна из старого ужастика. Ненавижу клоунов. 

Впрочем, это существо, как бы причудливо оно не выглядело, я мог ручаться, что встречал его раньше. Это точно. Вот только где? Пытаюсь вспомнить, мне кажется, вот-вот и я его поймаю, но миг, и ощущение уходит. Это больше чем странно, ведь раньше с гангикозоу сталкиваться не приходилось. Обычная водная нечисть, и как его занесло так далеко от пруда? Они ведь привязаны к своему водоему.   
Не иначе, как моя особая удача. Выяснять и разбираться, что он здесь забыл, я по-любому не собирался. Выдам билет до родного водоема и пускай там сидит, а не расхаживает тут … голый.   
Кровь так и не свернулась, сочась из пальца, и я быстро мазнул себя по центру лба, мысленно прогоняя ритуал.   
И тут в меня чем-то швырнули. Не успел задуматься - сработали рефлексы, и вот я уже сжимаю уродливую фигурку сикигами, выхваченную у самого лица.   
Что?!  
Чтобы понять хватило взгляда. Это же… этот скалящийся эксгибиционист с рыбами внутри и есть тот пойманный дух, которого обронил таинственный убийца и так удачно подобрал Орочимару.

Если честно, я ожидал увидеть нечто особенное, возможно, ужасающее, и уж точно по-настоящему могущественное. Нет, я бы не обрадовался, но я всяко понял. А тут… идиот какой-то. Обидно до слез.   
\- Ага, вижу, что дошло, – вконец обнаглело прозрачное недоразумение, - чего хотел-то?  
И что теперь? Что мне со всем этим делать? Судя по всему, водяной вроде бы считает себя обязанным служить мне.   
Ладно. Будем считать, что мне хоть в чем-то повезло. Какой ни есть, а сикигами. Может, у него там внутри не только карпы плавают, но и скрытые таланты… имеются.   
Я засунул статуэтку обратно в карман, подумал и махнул на него рукой.  
-Эй, ты куда пошел? - забеспокоился гангикозоу. - Я тебя для чего спасал?   
Непонятно как переместившись, возмущенная рыбная лавка зависла в воздухе у меня на пути, заставив споткнуться. И теперь, сложив руки-культи на груди, наслаждалась результатом. Ничего не оставалось делать, как просто отпихнуть его с дороги, что я и сделал. А потом, предостерегающе зыркнув на него, чтоб не лез без дела, похромал обратно к дому.   
Черт, а ребра я все-таки повредил. Надо бы поосторожнее…(…)  
Файл поврежден.

*

\- Дурак, - костерил себя Саске, - идиот, дебил, придурок…  
Мог бы и догадаться, если уж янта на призыв Ворона впервые не сработала. Учиха сплюнул кровью, бессильно сжав кулаки, сканируя проклятую халупу. Первое правило работы в аномальных зонах: привычные методы воздействия бесполезны. Даже время здесь сходит с ума, образуя чертовы петли и выворачивая наизнанку любое постороннее вмешательство. Заклинания не работают или работают в полсилы. Часы стоят. Стрелка на компасе сумасшедше скачет, а все вокруг проваливается в сон без сновидений.   
А значит, некросфера, энергия распада и увядания, пробудилась.   
Тут за примерами недалеко ходить: Лес Самоубийц, мертвый город Хашима, подземный туннель Сэндегая и печально известный квартал Такасимадайра. А теперь и заброшенный дом в долине Камакири.  
\- Отличная компания подобралась, куда уж лучше, - фыркнул Саске, потянувшись внутренним зрением к дому. Вот и она. Проснулась, бурлит. Пропахивает реальность гниющим скользким смрадом. Закрыла чертов дом, как облако, в несколько слоев.  
Встретится с ней сродни походу в пункт забора крови: когда тебя тыкают тупой иглой и выкачивают полгаллона крови. Таких, как он, шептунов, некросфера сжирает без остатка. Бежать бы, наплевав на идиотский долг, детские обещания и смешную месть. Но мертвый он не боец. И некросфера..  
\- Надо же – проснулась, – вдохнул холодный сухой воздух. - Или разбудили?  
«Вот черт. Даже смотреть больно», - но он должен был увидеть. Закусив губу, Учиха нарушает второе правило – никогда не смотри на некросферу прямо. Только через какой-то предмет: зеркала, воду или огонь.  
Уши мгновенно заложило, словно нырнул в морскую глубину. Краски истаяли. Звуки ушли. Осталась только тяжесть. Сад, пруд и небо, все вокруг, мгновенно, разом выцвело до сизых контуров. Зато дом… дом, наоборот, проявился. Стал объемным. И живым. Вибрировал. Гудел. Как растревоженный улей на пасеке. А под ним клоака. И кишащие в ней мотыльки - сотни, а может и тысячи душ горё, запертых между миром мертвых и живых, вынужденных гнить свою бесконечность. Бьются и жадно рвут зубами истончившую ткань реальности, пытаясь вырваться из державшей их ловушки.  
Это завораживает, но и пугает. Одна из тварей бросается вперед, ударив его в грудь. До искр, до колющей боли в висках. Учиха распахнул глаза. И тут же хватается за голову, скорчившись от боли.  
Черт, как кружится, и ноги не держат. Он встал и его просто повело. Какой-то шип вонзился в пятку. Саске зашипел, одернул ногу. Проклятый розовый куст. Но боль мгновенно отрезвила.   
«Нет уж, в следующий раз в обязательном порядке захвачу бронежилет и запасные кроссовки, - над ухом противно запел неуловимый кровосос. - И чертов репеллент», - отмахнувшись от комарья, Саске мысленно пополнил собственный список необходимого снаряжения, кивнул и, чуть прихрамывая, направился прямо к дому.  
Последние метры дались с трудом. Учиха и сам уже не понимал, к чему он так упрямится, зачем лезет туда, где заведомо смертельно опасно. Нет, он точно идиот. Схватившись за обломок стены, шептун осторожно заглянул в дыру. И тихо выругался, внезапно очутившись в лабиринте из повторяющих друг друга комнат. Полутемная бесконечность, уводящая в никуда. И в каждой комнате Кушина. Стоит в круге из крови и гноя, с поникшей головой и безвольно свисающими руками. Пожелтевший мертвец с военной фотографии. Саске скривился, роясь в памяти, припоминая любые подходящие здесь ритуалы. Ни одного.  
Какая из этой сотни настоящая Кушина? Если она здесь вообще есть.   
«Ловушка», - мрачно констатировал шептун. А значит, заходить не стоит. Живым потом не выбраться. Но Саске медлил, рассматривая комнату.  
Та изменилась. От былой обстановки не осталось и следа. Огрызки досок, зияющие провалы стен, просевший пол… ни алтаря, ни маленького шкафа для благовоний. И только яркие зеленые циновки. Раньше аккуратно свернутые в рулон, теперь - растрепанными простынями висели сами по себе под потолком. Как чертовы кувшинки на пруду.   
Странный глухой хлопок. Показалось?  
Нет.  
В одной из дальних комнат мелькнуло что-то. И сразу исчезло.   
Учиха приготовился, задержав дыхание, вцепившись пальцами в дерево. Снова этот странный звук.  
Воздух тревожно звенит, кровь молоточками стучит в висках, предупреждая, и вот…циновка прогибается под чьим-то весом. Размытый силуэт в воздухе.   
Шлепок. Тень приземлилась на циновку.   
Секунда. Вздох. Шипение.  
Тата пружинит, подбрасывая вверх тело. Человек?  
По-жабьи растопырившись вверх и снова вниз. Голова прижата к циновке. Плоские ноздри втягивают воздух.   
Саске щурится, отступая в тень проема.   
Оно ближе. Женщина?  
Старуха. Высохшая грязная старуха. Седая как лунь, с проплешиной на голове и пучками редких волос. Лица не видно. Только дряблая грудь болтается из стороны в сторону.  
В руках что-то.  
Учиха качает головой, больно закусив губу. Просто не хочет верить. Это же сказка. Старая ведьма любовно прижимает к животу ветхий дырявый мешок, из прорех которого торчат кровавые ошметки, требуха сочится, пачкая зеленые циновки.  
Курозука или Онибаба, Горная ведьма. Имен много. Все сразу и не вспомнить, зато легенду. Легенду Саске знал почти наизусть.   
Когда-то она работала служанкой в доме состоятельных людей. Ее заботам поручили маленькую наследницу, но девочка от рождения была немая. Родители совсем отчаялись вылечить дочь, пока однажды гостящий в их доме священник не посоветовал скормить ребенку печень эмбриона. На его поиски и отправилась Курозука, перед уходом подарив девочке свой старый амулет. Долго она скиталась. Уговаривала. Искала. Но ни одна женщина не желала отдавать печень своего нерожденного младенца.   
И, потеряв надежду, Онибаба спряталась в пещере, решив, что рано или поздно мимо нее пройдет беременная женщина и вот тогда – тогда она исполнит свой долг. Шли годы. Онибаба медленно и верно сходила с ума. Однажды мимо на телеге проехала беременная девушка. На нее и напала безумная Курозука. И только выпотрошив ее живот и сжав в руках заветную печень, старуха заметила на шее убитой старый амулет, подаренный на прощание своей любимице. Разум Курозуки не выдержал, и она умерла. Превратилась в обезумевшую нечисть, разделывающую свои жертвы ржавым тесаком.  
Знаменитого тесака Саске не заметил, зато хищный внимательный взгляд твари не оставлял сомнений. Онибаба нацелилась на его собственную печень, а то, что он не женщина, и тем более не беременная, призрачную акушерку не волновало.  
\- Да сделай ты хоть что-то, - бесновалось на краю сознания. Но Саске не спешил. Общий ритуал тут не поможет. И что теперь? Читать поминальную кату?  
Не выход. Вариант отброшен. Позвать Ятагарасу? Но Онибаба не призрак, не горё, не неупокоенный дух, тут иное…к тому же, раз первая попытка вызвать Ворона провалилась, то и вторая не сработает. Чертова некросфера…  
Решение пришло внезапно, словно его подсказал невидимый суфлер. Нашептали в ухо.   
Та старая гравюра в огромной синей книге - Торияма. Да, точно, это он писал о двух монахах. Застигнутые дождем, укрылись на ночь в заброшенном доме на окраине деревни. В час быка им и явилась Курозука – по версии художника - бывшая хозяйкой публичного дома, потрошившая забеременевших от клиентов несчастных девчонок. От смерти тех монахов спасла простая молитва, которой обычно очищают дом.   
\- Жаль, что я не монах, - и, сложив руки лодочкой, Саске потянулся глубоко в себя, забыв о третьем и последнем правиле - никогда не открываться, не показывать себя некросфере. Та только этого и ждет. Для нее ты лакомый кусок. И, несмотря на защиту, она придет, но не за тобой, за родными. - Да поможет мне Хаширама.  
Очисти разум. Погаси все мысли. Вспомни, как медленно соскальзываешь в темноту, когда садится солнце и наползают сумерки. Вот так. Нет, не спеши. Дыши. Медленно, глубоко. Теперь сфокусируйся. Почувствуй. Видишь, как он светится. Протяни руку. Просто протяни и возьми. Жезл, тонкий, золотой. Им бодхисатвы изгоняют духов.   
Держи его. Он обжигающе горяч. Но это правильно. Терпи. Терпи.   
Сейчас!  
\- Всё то, что было нечистым, становится чистым, - он не узнает собственного голоса. Низкий, холодный. В нем сила, и впервые в жизни Саске без оглядки доверяет собственному дару, позволяет вести себя за собой, без лишних мыслей и сомнений. - А всё нечистое, где бы оно ни было, уходит прочь...- он замолкает, так и не дочитав обрядовую молитву до конца.  
Курозука застывает в воздухе. Жадно хватает ртом воздух, бьется в невидимых силках, но не издает ни звука. Саске следит за ее агонией, сердце рвано колотится в груди. «Получилось?» – не верит. И только темная лужа на полу напоминает о горной ведьме.  
Он смотрит на Кушину. Та по-прежнему стоит. Застывшая, забытая марионетка. Начерченная его кровью янта пульсирует, расползается живой паутиной. Но что-то здесь не так. Дом содрогается. Вздыхает. Ветер проносится по лабиринту. Обломки, мебель и куски железной арматуры ползут по полу, накатываясь друг на друга, сливаясь, прилипая - строя башни из кучи хлама. Кривые, нелепые, почти до потолка. Одна, две, три, четыре. Неверяще качая головой, Учиха отпускает жезл, тот тает, оставляя ожоги на ладонях. А над ним уже возвышается полубеседка из рехнувшегося мусора, на которую бесшумно, как в кошмаре, сверху опускается одна из циновок. Пародия на свадебный шатер.  
Еще не все. Он прав.  
Высокая. Красивая. В расшитом кимоно с синими ирисами на широких рукавах гейша вырастает из пола. Лицо под белой пастой улыбается. Кокетливо прикусывая черное древко мундштука, она выдыхает облачко сладковатого дыма.   
Ждет под навесом, склонила голову, зазывно улыбаясь.   
Ему.  
«Не удалось выпотрошить, решили женить», - Саске исподлобья разглядывает невесту. Умело подведены ледяные серые глаза, полные пунцовые от прилившей к ним крови губы. Тонкие женские пальцы ложатся на грудь, ласкают себя через ткань, скользят по животу, неспешно, искушающее, к бедрам… вот поддевают ткань, сдвигают вбок и открывают доступ к спрятанной в белых кружевах женской плоти. Для него…  
\- Косточка, - усмехается Саске почти ласково. Ну как тут не узнать? Не так много духов, принимающих облик гейши, соблазняя путешественников. Та, кто заманивает их к себе, втягивая в долгий изнурительный секс, круг за кругом, пока жертва не выдохнется, и Хони-она не выпьет его до капли.  
\- Пусть все злые духи уйдут прочь. А те, что идут по земле, создавая препятствие, эти духи пусть будут сокрушены …  
Учиха вновь не успевает дочитать. Шипит рассерженной кошкой Хони-она, роняя лакированный мундштук. Катится он по полу, а дымок, забыв рассеяться, плывет к ее лицу, сдирая плоть, как кислота, кусками, вплоть до белой лобовой кости.   
И в мертвой тишине в обвисшем кимоно стоит скелет. Суккуб протягивает руку и сверху что-то рушится. Саске прижимается к стене. Чихает, щурится, стараясь рассмотреть костяшку сквозь клубы пыли, но вот беда - проема больше нет. А есть фусума. Та самая, межкомнатная, с неряшливо оборванной бумагой, черт знает, как уцелевшая в этом безумии, она намертво перегородила проем, отсекая его от Кушины.   
Сердясь на самого себя, он тянется к двери, но так же резво отдергивает пальцы. Бумага в крошечных окошках рамы рвется, и появляются глаза. Десятки, сотни? Без белка, зрачка, ресниц. Затопленные темнотой. Бездной. Вечностью. Мокумокурен, призрачный страж, охраняющий ворота в ад. Иногда он появляется в людских домах и храмах, селится в обветшалых дверях. И кажется почти смешным, забавным. Детям нравится играть с ним в нирамэкко, кто же первый моргнет. Заканчивается это почти всегда плохо – всегда кровавыми слезами, слепотой.  
\- Ну надо же, надеюсь, на страховке хозяева не сэкономили? – глумливо протянули сзади, и Саске дергается. Оказывается, позабытый им сикигами все это время торчал прямо за спиной. Собственно, и крепкую затрещину водяному Учиха отвесил прежде, чем сообразил кому.  
\- Эй, ты чего дерешься? – почесав акульей мордой нос, лениво возмутился водяной. - Я вроде бы с тобой, – гангикозоу жалобно моргнул, потом, для верности, еще. Получалось плохо, то ли от недостатка практики, а может, потому, что водяные не умеют жалобно смотреть, особенно такие, под два метра ростом и почти столько же в обхвате.   
\- Еще не начинал, - угрожающе фыркнул Учиха и отвернулся, не замечая, как дух скорчил жуткую рожу, высунув длинный фиолетовый язык и надув щеки.   
– Исчезни и не вздумай отвлекать, - сказал Саске, задумчиво разглядывая фусуму. Не дверь - доска для шахмат, где в каждой секции по чертовой гляделке. Стоглазый демон терпеливо ждал, станут ли с ним играть.  
\- Послушай, - минуты через две не выдержал болтливый водяной, - а чего мы с ним в гляделки-то играем? Глаз-то у него по-любому больше.   
\- Заткнись и не мешай, - недовольно зашипел Учиха. И, не отводя взгляда от зачарованной двери, сместился вправо. Сотня, а то и больше глаз, скосились на него.   
\- Могу заткнуться, если ненадолго, – дипломатично согласился сикигами. – Вот не поверишь, так соскучился по людям.   
Он с интересом наблюдал, как Саске все также медленно качнулся влево, уводя следом за собой и черные глаза. Фыркнул, досадуя на глупость человека, закатил глаза и осторожно коснулся двери, цепляя рваную бумагу.   
\- Не обижайся, - прохладное дыхание обдало макушку шептуна. - Но если просто поводить рукой, там мало что изменится. Лучше уж палкой в глаз. Надежней будет. – Поделился гангикозоу, и тут же ловко избежал локтя, метившего ему в живот. – Да понял, понял. Но ты подумай насчет палки.  
Сосредотачиваясь на дыхании, Саске прикрыл глаза, но уголки губ предательски дрожали.   
\- Слушай, а нафига ты его дразнишь? - не умолкал сикигами. - Он же тупой, как все охранники, и злой.   
\- Пройти мне нужно, - Саске осторожно подошел к двери, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь дыры в разодранной бумаге, что творится по другую сторону. Но ни Кушины, ни даже комнаты там не было - просто еще одна стена, зато на ней была намалевана жуткая черная рожа в высоком колпаке и с высунутым длинным языком. Саске оторопел. Да что за черт? Едва ли не уткнувшись носом в дверь, Учиха силился прочесть начерченную чуть ниже вязь иероглифов. 正在捉你   
Понятно каждое, вот только вместе они складывались в какую-то абракадабру. На тайском или на китайском. Шептун нахмурился, он что-то упустил.  
\- Зачем? – Обернувшись, Саске почти уткнулся носом в чертову прозрачную грудь. По ту сторону холодной преграды на него испуганно вытаращился карп.  
\- Что зачем?   
\- Зачем тебе этот дом? – неожиданно серьезно повторил гангикозоу. - Так спешишь умереть? Поверь, оно того не стоит. Жутко воняет рыбой, знаешь ли, – и тут же тон сменился на глумливый. – Так может, лучше просто свалим? А?  
\- Вали. Я не держу. – Настроение неумолимо портилось. Саске не видел выхода. Не знал, как поступить, и есть ли оно вообще - верное решение. Может, спалить? Настоящим очищающим огнем. Но тогда Кушина не обретет покой.   
\- Если бы, - тоскливо протянул враз погрустневший дух, в который раз отвлекая задумавшегося Учиху. - Без тебя уйти я просто не могу. И обреченно, не надеясь: - Глазастик нравится? Так я тебе такого же найду. Потом. Могу и двух, - и жалобно: - Пойдем, а?  
Учиха раздраженно обернулся, внимательно разглядывая духа. А тот вовсю скалился, демонстрируя и острые клыки и готовность раздобыть парочку-другую призраков.   
-Значит, достанешь, кого попрошу?   
-А то, - ткнув себя в грудь, гордо кивнул водяной.   
-Любого?   
– Да кого захочешь. Могу и Хэкидзя позвать.   
\- Мне нужен Ятагарасу.  
Водяной заметно скис.   
\- У меня от него мурашки. Нехотя поделился гангикозоу. А вот Хэкидзя. Сиреневые глаза мечтательно зажмурились. - Она… у нее… в общем, там такие… - сикигами изобразил перед собой обеими руками нечто, отдаленно смахивающее на женскую грудь.  
\- Еще и озабоченный, - уныло подытожил Учиха. - И толку от него…  
Слабость наваливается внезапно. Просто обухом по голове. Заставляя его терять опору под ногами и цепляться рукой за стену. Сикигами оказывается рядом. В глазах двоится, и голова противно кружится. Он подносит руку к лицу. Кровь так и течет из пальца, не думая останавливаться, а он так устал, и сил больше не осталось.  
-Черт, - шипит охотник, пытаясь встать. Но у него не вышло даже это.  
Понимающе кивнув, водяной, смотрит куда-то вглубь, кривится и не спеша склоняется над Учихой, почти вплотную, холодными губами коснувшись уха  
\- Ты ведь сейчас и пальцем не пошевельнешь, - шепчет. - И знаешь почему? – фиолетовые глаза духа смотрят в упор с издевкой и в то же время с жалостью. - Дом пьет тебя, высасывая жизнь. И у тебя минут шесть семь, не больше. Зови Ятагарасу, иначе сдохнешь.- Сикигами отворачивается, прислушиваясь, и тут же снова также тихо продолжает: - Давай договоримся, Саске. – Учиха замер. Дух назвал его по имени. Да и знал куда больше, чем показывал. Похоже, он просто притворялся, выжидая момент. И, судя по ехидной острозубой улыбке, он его дождался. - Ты знаешь, я ведь умер, Саске. И очень плохо умер, раз стал вот этим. Но даже так я уходил, и от меня немного оставалось, когда ты первый раз позвал.- Он замолкает, а потом просит: - Помоги мне, Саске, в ответ я помогу тебе. Сделаю, все что захочешь. Убью, украду, напугаю. Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как же мне холодно. Саске, я тебя прошу, – на плечо охотника тяжело ложится холодная рука. - Помоги. Пока еще можешь.  
\- Очисти дом, - сипло приказывает Саске, наплевав на гордость, из последних сил цепляясь за руку водяного. - Очисти все здесь, ну а там посмотрим.   
Тот только этого и ждал. Вздернул шептуна с пола, как куклу, и, сжимая Учиху так, что у того мгновенно потемнело перед глазами, убрался из проклятого дома. Очнулся Саске в грязной луже, там, где его оставил, вытащив из дома, сикигами.  
С трудом перевалился на колени, огляделся. Нужна была поверхность. Но так, чтоб не вставать. На встать его бы точно не хватило. А значит, грязь? А что, совсем неплохо. Закрыть глаза, так проще. И не кружится. Он закопошился в грязи - исцарапанные пальцы медленно выводили первый символ. Главное не сбиться, не перепутать.  
\- Moe Na Dtae, – легче дышать, - Ja Soe Phi Dti, - в глазах проясняется, - I Thoe Pba, – веет чем–то пряным и холодеет, - Nub Ma Ti, – некросфера застывает, - Poe Dti I Thaa, - царапает коготками, - Mi Ra Paa, – дом вдруг становится прозрачным, словно его стены и крыша сплошь из воды, - Dti I Ni, – Саске видет так четко, что даже страшно. Его янта, полностью поглотившая пол, доползла до самых дальних углов дома, а в центре ее стоит Кушина. Красные ниточки пронзили ее ноги, будто приковывая к поверхности безды, пока еще запечатанной, - Ma Sa Tu.  
Он еще успевает поймать ее последний осознанный взгляд.  
Ятагарасу появляется сразу же из темноты. Мазнув по его макушке крылом, трехногий ворон летит к дому. Входит лезвием в упругий пузырь. Тот жадно заглатывает птицу смерти, пытаясь задушить. Но поздно. Резко выросший водяной широко разводит руки и складывает незнакомую Учихе печать. Меж акульих голов загорается белый огонек.   
Рыбы проснулись. Распахивают пасти, изрыгая из себя потоки яркого ослепляющего огня. Дом вспыхивает почти мгновенно.   
И от крика, стонов и воя тысячи душ Саске хватается за голову, заваливаясь на землю, поджимая колени. Мир становится с ног на голову, и в новой перевернувшейся реальности Учиха видит, как Ятагарасу, схватив Кушину третьей лапой, несется куда-то вглубь, полностью сменив черное оперенье на бьющее по глазам на золотое. Его янта дрогнула, распалась. Полностью пожранная белым огнем сикигами. Дом кричит, оглушительно воет тысячей царапающих душу голосов. И разом все погасло. В ушах еще звенело, невыносимо потянуло в сон. Покачиваясь, Саске перевалился, почти что встал – пока на четвереньки, и тут же рукавом, пытаясь вытереть, размазал по лицу кровь.  
-Эй, ты, поджигатель, – не особо надеясь на ответ хрипло позвал он. - Раз уж мы теперь работаем вместе, будь, - Учиха флегматично перебрал варианты, - хорошим Сикигами, найди мой кроссовок и сваливаем отсюда, пока полиция не приехала.

Послесловие. Под стать главе, такое же длинное)*  
О видениях Кушины в Аду:

1.1.Сухое Ложе Реки Душ (Сай-но кавара) - древняя легенда.   
Согласно ей, где-то на границе между страной мертвых и нашим миром есть скалистое глубокое речное русло.  
Туда после смерти попадают души детей, умерших от аборта, выкидыша или родившихся мертвыми. Согласно японским верованиям, подобная душа отправляется в ад, так как она причинили много страданий своим родителям. На берегах Саи-но-кавара, высохшей реки, дети должны выстроить статуи Будды из речных камней, чтобы тот сжалился над ними и освободил из ада.   
Но ад все равно остается адом, и к ним является злой демон Они. Он разбрасывает камни железной дубинкой со словами: "Зачем вы строите эти пагоды! У ваших родителей давно уже новые дети! Они забыли о вас!".   
На помощь детским душам приходит бог Дзидзо, покровитель маленьких детей, путников, защитник грешников. Он прячет плачущие души в своих необъятных рукавах и прогоняет Они прочь своим посохом, после чего утешает детей и те снова берутся за свое печальное занятие.  
Статуи Дзидзо можно встретить и в буддийских храмах, и в горных пещерах. Для женщины, потерявшей ребенка, все реки текут к Сай-но кавара, к Дзидзо, поэтому у них есть обычай - посылать записки к доброму божеству с просьбами о защите и поддержке их умерших детей.

«Призрачные земли,  
Где играют дети.  
Туманные холмы,  
Долины смерти.

 

Река Душ разлилась  
В темном царстве.  
Где слышен плач,  
Где мертвые танцы.»

автор: Brenor

1.2.

Они - считаются злыми сверхъестественными силами, которые отражают темную сторону человеческого существа. Эта могучая сила вселенной разрушительна для мира людей и несет отрицательную энергию, от которой необходимо защищаться или очищаться.  
Межу прочим, самая известная японская нечисть и напоминает западного черта: краснолицые, рогатые, жестокие, бесчеловечные, в некоторых легендах еще и немые, вооружены железной палицей – канабо.   
Эдакие адские инквизиторы, пыточных дел мастера. Основное времяпрепровождение: мучить души в Ёми.  
Считается, что люди, не контролирующие свой гнев, могут превратиться в Они.  
Почитать о них можно в сказах: Momotaro , Issun-Боши 

 

1.3.

В буддизме все живые существа рождаются в одном из шести миров. В этом колесе жизни все как в ловушке, если они не могут достигнуть просветления. В зависимости от их действий, поступков, после смерти они рождаются в более низком или более высоком из миров. Самые низкие три мира называют тремя злыми путями, или тремя плохими мирами. Ад ( по- японски Ёми или Желтая Страна) - самая низшая и худшая реальность, место, где превалирует злоба и ненависть, пытки и агрессия.

Сайт с картинами ада  
http://trinixy.ru/pics/32514-zhest-dnya-buddijskij-ad-46-kartinok.html

1.4.

Jigoku Dayu - Дзигоку-таю Леди из Ада. Ее имя состоит из Jigoku (японский ад) и dayu - уважительное название для проститутки самого высокого ранга. Jigoku-dayu из Такасу была куртизанкой, затем она повстречалась с буддийским монахом школы дзен Ikkyu (1394-1481), который дал ей литературное образование. На гравюре Jigoku Dayu сидит в медитации с призрачным видением процессия из скелетов. Ее белый халат украшен тиснением с изображением богини милосердия со сценами ада.

Байка.

*Говорят, где-то в Сети есть сайт Jigoku Tsushin — горячая линия связи с адом. Если зайти на него ровно в полночь и написать имя человека, которого ты искренне ненавидишь, придет Адская девочка и отомстит ему за тебя. Тот человек бесследно исчезнет из мира живых и будет навечно отправлен в ад. Но мало кто знает, что это лишь часть сделки. Как и любой потусторонней силе, Адской девочке надо платить, и цена за ее услуги высока. Получив вашу просьбу, Адская девочка придет к вам и отдаст соломенную куклу, перевязанную красной нитью. Если вы дернете за нить и развяжете узел, то заключите контракт с Адской девочкой. Она заберет в ад недоброжелателя, но взамен ей достанется и ваша душа.*

1.5. Ато-ой-Козо - невидимые духи умерших детей.

2\. Армия ста демонов или HYAKKI-YAKOU.  
Аналог нашей западной *Дикой Охоты*. Толпа нечисти и нежити, ведомая только одним желанием - загубить как можно больше людей. Есть предание о подобной армии некогда прошедшей через Киото ( Хэйанкё).  
Считается, что спасти человека может только прочитанная буддийская сутра.

Итак. Демоны, выползшие из Ёми вслед за Кушиной:

2.1. Mokumokuren ( 目目连) духи, которые живут в рванных сёдзи ( раздвижные стены). Если седзи имеет множество отверстий, глаза иногда можно увидеть на нем, что, если смотреть достаточно долго, может сделать людей слепыми. Единственный способ изгнать дух это залатать дыры в ней.  
«Никто не мог вспомнить, когда в храме Мокурэндзи в последний раз был настоятель. Храм был давно заброшен, и единственным обитателем считалась енотовидная собака, или тануки, которую иногда видели средь бела дня. Деревенские жители не ходили туда после темноты. Молодые-люди поддразнивали друг друга, говоря, что смельчаку, оставшемуся в храме до рассвета, будет подарена ночь с самой красивой девушкой из деревни. Но пока ни один человек туда не ходил.  
Однако после одного осеннего праздника юноши довольно много выпили и заключили пари с одним прохожим разносчиком по имени Ёсимару.  
Он поймал их на слове и, подбодрив себя сакэ, пошел в храм. Когда он сидел там и пил, то слышал странные звуки, но продолжал пить, пока не уснул в пьяном оцепенении.  
Посреди ночи его разбудил очень громкий звук, и, оглянувшись вокруг, он увидел глаза, смотревшие отовсюду через многочисленные дырки в старой сёдзи.  
Юноши, ждавшие его на улице, слышали, как он кричал: «Глаза, глаза!» Потом сёдзи стала падать, а Ёсимару все кричал.  
После этого наступила тишина. Когда рассвело, юноши пробрались в храм и ничего не нашли, кроме окровавленного коврика и чего-то, что, возможно, когда-то было глазами Ёсимару. Больше никто никогда об этом случае не говорил.  
Сегодня в Японии дети все еще играют в игру, которая называется нирамэкко, где двое глядят друг другу в глаза. Каждый строит гримасы, пытаясь рассмешить другого. Тот, кто первым засмеется, проигрывает. Говорят, что тот, кто сыграет в нирамэкко с мокумокурэн, неминуемо потеряет свои глаза».

2.2. Хэкидзя   
«отпугивающая нечисть», женщина-олень. Это персонификация расцветающей красоты природы, божественный олень приносит весну и разрушает зло.

 

2.3.Hone-onna - скелет женщины.

 

Очередной японский вампир. Истинное обличие - ужасающий женский скелет ( так пишут специалисты, хотя скелет он и есть скелет, по мне, обычному обывателю наверно затруднительно отличить половую принадлежность костяка). Саске ласково называет ее *косточка*.   
Чаще всего принимает вид красивой девушки, чтобы соблазнять мужчин и разводить оных на действия сексуального характера ( это я искала убогую альтернативу народному *потрахаться*), в процессе сего незамысловатого действа выпивает несчастных сексоголиков досуха. Черт возьми, я надеюсь, парни хоть удовольствие получили напоследок. То есть ведет себя как энергетический суккуб. Художниками изображается как красивая девушка в кимоно. Согласно преданиям при жизни была гейшей.

2.4. Kurozuka, “Demon-Hag,” “Old Hag,” “Mountain Woman,” “the Goblin of Adachigahara  
Курозука, она же Онибаба.Сия прекрасная дама предстает в виде старухи с огромным ртом и иссохшими грудями. В руках держит нож.   
«Согласно одной из легенд, она была нянькой в богатом доме. Но девочка, за которой она присматривала, с самого рождения не могла произнести ни звука. Родители обращались к лекарям, пока один из них не посоветовал чудодейственное средство – скормить девочке сырую печень живого человеческого эмбриона. Перед тем, как отправиться на поиски печени, нянька одела на шею девочке амулет. Неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем нянька искала ту женщину, которая согласится отдать свой плод, но так и не нашла желающих. Тогда она забралась в пещеру, надеясь, что рано или поздно мимо проедет беременная женщина. Но от всех этих потрясений она сошла с ума и даже не заметила, сколько лет пролетело. Наконец мимо пещеры действительно проехала беременная. Бывшая нянька напала на нее и вырвала плод из ее чрева. И только потом заметила на ее шее тот самый амулет. От горя убийца превратилась в злого духа и стала нападать на прохожих, пожирая их плоть.

Согласно другой легенде, на основе которой была написана пьеса Kurozuka, двое монахов остановились в заброшенной хижине. Хозяйка ушла за хворостом, приказав гостям не заглядывать во внутренние комнаты, а когда те все же заглянули, то обнаружили там гниющие трупы. Разъяренная ведьма вернулась восвояси, но монахи победили ее с помощью молитвы.

Кроме того, есть еще и пьеса Hitotsuya no zu (написана в 1885 году), которую и иллюстрировал Куниёси. Сумасшедшая старуха держала уединенную гостиницу, где убивала и поедала своих постояльцев, в основном беременных женщин. Но благодаря заступничеству богини милосердия Каннон, одна из ее жертв спаслась, и убийца была побеждена.»

Перевод с английского b_a_n_s_h_e_e  
Кстати, по мотивам последней версии легенды, снята одна из серий Мононоке. *Дзасики-вараси или мальчик под татами*.  
3\. В странах Востока богомолы всегда считались символом отваги и жестокости. В Японии богомолов издавна называют "камакири" - убивающие серпом. Агрессивность, воинственность и безжалостность этих существ стали причиной того, что в средневековой Японии наносили их изображения на щитки рукояток самурайских мечей, причем так, чтобы они были видны потенциальному противнику. В современной Японии отношение к богомолам неоднозначное. Некоторые считают, что они как-то связаны с темной стороной человеческих деяний, и относят их к той же категории, что и "жуков-предвестников смерти". Эти жуки издают звуки, похожие на тиканье часов, которые, как считают суеверные люди, предвещают чью-то скорую кончину.

4\. Ути-но ёкай:  
Еще раз о домовых духах. В Японии их называют Ути-но ёкай. 

Самый известный из них дазики-вараси. Если переводит дословно, то получится «мальчик под татами».   
Выглядит как прыткий мальчишка, и его наличие в доме, считали японцы, подтверждает, что род заслуженный, обеспеченный и старинный. Домовые не опасны.   
И страх вызывают вовсе не своим обличием, а тем, что их трудно увидеть, то есть когда смотришь на домового, то кажется, что видишь ничего, и когда ваш взгляд задерживается на определенном месте, у вас возникает кратковременное ощущение, что вы ослепли.  
Иногда десять детей, игравших в хоровод, вдруг обнаруживают, что в кругу их было одиннадцать, но при этом не было ни одного незнакомого и ни одно лицо не повторялось дважды. Еще домовой любит морочить детей, принимая их облик. Домовые очень любят праздники, вечеринки и своих хозяев, а при переселении на другое место часто принимают облик людей, например, своих бывших хозяев. 

Я специально в 4,5 и 6 главах упоминала о домовом, который помог Саске. Этот домовой был когда-то человеком.   
5.Убумэ - японцы верят, если женщина умирает во время родов, то обязательно станет убумэ. Это также касается и тех, кто погиб, вынашивая ребенка. Дух женщины не может обрести покой продолжая тревожится о ребенке, боясь за его будущее, жизнь и здоровье. Выглядит Убумэ как при жизни, но иногда их лик становится ужасен и тогда они появляются обнаженными, забрызганные кровью от головы до пят. Убумэ считаются неопасными и часто встречают их в супермаркетах покупающих еду.  
Если убумэ умирала в одиночестве, то она попытается рассказать людям и привести их на место своей гибели. Сила их любви позволяет им остаться в физическом мире.  
Обычно они возвращаются, чтобы помочь своему ребенку в час нужды или оставить подарки для детей, которые позднее превращаются в засохшие листья.

 

6\. О Магии, или как сражался Саске.

 

6.1. ЯтагарасуТрёхногий Ворон

Легендарное животное, фигурирующее в мифах всех стран Азии - Китая, Кореи и Японии - как символ Солнца и спутник мудрецов и героев. Олицетворял собой "вестника богов", либо донося до людей волю Небес, либо отмечая своим присутствием факт божественного вмешательства.

6.2. Сак Янт или в просторечии янта

 

Священные рисунки или татуировки, содержащие в себе буддийские молитвы и магические формулы, взывающие к различным элементам и силам, дающим защиту и благословление. В течение многих столетий Буддистские монахи делали эти татуировки и сегодня могут делать их только мужчинам. Древняя традиция нанесения священных Янт в виде татуировки насчитывает одну, если не две тысячи лет. Подобная татурировка если вы вспомните есть у Саске на руках. С ее помощью он пленил дух Фугаку в Итачи, только она скрытая и проявляется, когда особые гормоны в его мозге активируются при контакте с нечистью и нежитью. Помните тот самый разговор на кухне с Мадарой, где он рассказывал об исследовании нарушениях мозговой деятельности Норы Брин.  
Обычно символы наносят на кусок белой ткани, пергамент, либо металлическую пластинку (свинец, серебро, медь, бронза).   
Саске же чертит их на полу, читая при этом ката или мантру Ятагарасу, Gan Bpisaj, которая изгоняет злых духов. В Японии в некоторых домах вешают подобные янты над детской кроваткой.

Джанг Нганг (Jang Ngang) – парализует, делает не способным реагировать противника. Это заклинание оглушает "цель". 

7\. Горё  
Японцы называют подобных призраков - духи горё.  
Они много опаснее обыкновенных обакэ, ибо покинули мир не по своей воли и в муках, а значит, будут мстить обидчикам.  
(Почему Конан, Пейн, Киба, Суйгетсу, а также Неджи, Дейдара превращаются в злобных духов).Я недаром рассказывала о тяжелом прошлом всех почивших, так как мистер Х специально заставляет пройти через самое ужасное, что было в их жизни, чтобы они ожесточились.

8\. Японский дом. Дабы не мучит вас, предлагаю виртуальную экскурсию по традиционному японскому дому  
http://leit.ru/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=734&page=4

 

9\. Немного о нашем маньяке, который еще не раз появится в фике.  
Цутому Миядзаки ( 21 августа 1962 - 17 июня 2008 г.), также известный как Otaku убийца - японский маньяк-убийца. Миядзаки родился недоношенным, с деформированными руками и, как это часто бывает в школах, стал изгоем среди других детей. Цутому не смог поступить в университет и вместо того, чтобы изучать английский язык и готовиться к карьере учителя, он был вынужден поступить в колледж для обучения по специальности фототехника. Миядзаки убил и изуродовал четырех девочек в возрасте от четырех до семи лет, обычно он заманивал жертв к себе в машину и душил, после чего совершал сексуальные манипуляции с трупом убитой. Японское общество было шокировано чудовищной жестокостью убийств.  
Миядзаки отправлял родителям убитых девочек различные сообщения, так, например, семья его первой жертвы, Мари Конно, получила посылку с размолотыми костями и зубами девочки, кроме того в посылке были фотографии одежды Мари. Родителям Эрики Намба пришла открытка за авторством Миядзаки — в ней были вырезанные из журналов слова: «Эрика. Холод. Кашель. Горло. Отдых. Смерть». Также родители жертв сообщили полиции, что после убийств им кто-то звонил и молчал в трубку. Если трубку никто не брал, звонки могли продолжаться по 20 минут. Суд приговорил Миядзаки к смертной казни через повешение. Приговор приведен в исполнение 17 июня 2008 года.

10\. Злобный психиатр, которого упоминал Даруй, тоже реально существующий человек. Массами Хоюки - заведующий психиатрической клиники в Японии, был обвинен в убийстве. Этот психиатр заткнул рот 31-летней пациентки платком и заклеил его липкой лентой. Затем он вколол женщине транквилизатор, связал по рукам и ногам, уложил на заднее сидение автомобиля и повез в другую клинику. По пути несчастная скончалась. Психиатр Хоюки — один из немногих психиатров, да и вообще работников психиатрических учреждений, против которого было возбуждено уголовное дело в связи со смертью пациента, последовавшей в результате жестокого физического усмирения, которое психиатры предпочитают называть «терапией гуманного стеснения».   
11\. ГКПЧ - Гражданская комиссия по правам человека - это некоммерческая общественная организация, которая занимается расследованием и преданием гласности нарушений прав человека в области психиатрии.  
12\. генетический маркер – сленговое выражение среди врачей, означает всего лишь тест на ДНК по установлению отцовства.  
13\. Лечение психопатий включает ряд медико-педагогических мероприятий, направленных на коррекцию психопатических проявлений; медикаментозная терапия играет второстепенную роль. Наиболее эффективны транквилизаторы (диазепам, оксазепам, хпоодиазепоксид, элениум, феназепам) и нейролептики (неулептил, трифтазин, стелазин, галоперидол, эглонил).  
14\. Об одежде наших потусторонних приятелей.  
Теперь в Японии редко носят кимоно и юката, поэтому неудивительно, что и такую традиционную обувь как гэта, дзори и варадзи увидишь нечасто. А всего каких-то 30-40 лет назад сандалии дзори и деревянные башмаки гэта были обычны.  
Гэта  
Традиционная японская обувка, весьма неудобная по меркам европейцев, однако, японцы в ней не один век ходили, бегали, воевали – словом, вели активный образ жизни и ничуть не смущались «неудобностью».   
Внешне гэта выглядят следующим образом: деревянная платформа покоится на двух поперечных брусочках, которые в зависимости от надобности могут быть довольно высокими. На ноге всё это крепится посредством двух шнурочков, протянутых от пятки к передней части гэта и проходящих между большим и вторым пальцами. Форма гэта была одинаковой для обеих ног, т.е. сверху они напоминают самые обычные прямоугольники.

Нагадзюбан   
Или просто дзюбан- нижняя рубаха, похожая на кимоно, которую носят как мужчины, так и женщины для того, чтобы верхнее шёлковое кимоно, тяжёлое в чистке, не касалось кожи носящего. Из-под кимоно выглядывает лишь край ворота нагадзюбана. У многих дзюбанов сменные воротники для того, чтобы их можно было носить в соответствии с цветом верхнего кимоно и чтобы стирать только воротник, а не всё сразу. Наиболее формальные нагадзюбаны белого цвета, на них часто имеется мелкий рисунок, схожий с рисунком на внешнем кимоно. Хотя у мужских кимоно очень ограничена расцветка, дзюбан может быть очень неординарным как по цвету так и по стилю.  
15\. Театр Но  
Если сравнить японские театры с наукой, то Театр Но сродни квантавой механике, т.е. понятен далеко не всем. Считается, что Но возник в конце XIV века и был смесью религиозных ритуалов, акробатических представлений, танцев и песен, призванных развлекать людей. В период Муромати (1336 -1573 годы) Но стал таким, каким он сейчас и является. Он пришелся по вкусу военной аристократии, и впоследствии театру покровительствовали власти, давая театру развиваться.   
Более подробно прочесть можно здесь   
http://cirkul.info/article/teatr-no  
и здесь  
http://leit.ru/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=851  
или в книге "История японского театра" Н.Г. Анариной  
16\. Торияма Сэкиэн посещал художественную школу укиё-э, был знатоком японского фольклора. Художник изучал японскую демонологию. Наиболее значительным достижением Ториямы Сэкиэна была его попытка собрать, каталогизировать и изобразить в нескольких сериях печатных гравюр все потусторонние существа японского демонического пандемониума (ёкаи), участвующие в Хякки Яко — ежегодном ночном тайном шествии нечистой силы. Выпустил следующие «демонические» серии:  
Иллюстрированный ночной парад 100 демонов ( изд. 1776)   
Иллюстрированные 100 демонов прошлого и настоящего (изд. 1779)   
Дополнение к 100 демонам прошлого и настоящего ( изд. 1780)   
Иллюстрированное собрание 100 случайно выбранных демонов (изд. 1784). 

17\. Признаюсь, бухту Блэкспрут, я придумала сама. Но деревушка Харстад существует на самом деле.  
Харстад, небольшой городок в Северной Норвегии, расположен террасами, поднимающимися от порта к лесам и горе. С вершины Гангастоппе открывается потрясающий вид на Вагс-фьорд, вплоть до острова Сенья . Главной достопримечательностью городка является очень красивый парусник "Анна Рогде" , шхуна постройки 1868 г. 

18\. Остров Хашима (Hashima) - один из наиболее уникальных пустынных островов Японии. Практически всю площадь острова занимает брошенный город-призрак Хашима.  
Удивительно, но здесь не было каких-либо техногенных катастроф или эпидемий.

Процветающий город с постоянно растущими домами и постройками попросту оставили после того, как запасы угольных шахт иссякли.


End file.
